Vie tranquille, Adieux!
by ginnybella98
Summary: Les Cullen abandonnent Bella sans savoir qui elle est réellement. Elle part rejoindre sa meilleure amie et cousine Elena à Mystic Falls. Que Bella cache-t-elle aux Cullen et à tous ceux qui l'entourent? Pendant la saison 2 de Vampire Diaries Pendant New Moon
1. Retour

**Chapitre 1  
**

**Seulement une fin**

BPOV

-Bella, nous partons, me dit Edward alors qu'il m'avait emmené à la lisière de la forêt.

-Pourquoi ce départ soudain? lui demandais-je en essayant d'être triste et intéressée par cette situation.

C'était très difficile de l'être car, en réalité, j'avais seulement hâte qu'il s'en aille. Je l'ai peut-être aimé un peu au début mais il ne me connait même pas. Pour tout vous dire, ils me connaissent sous le nom d'Isabella Marie Swan. La seule partie de moi qu'ils connaissent, c'est mon prénom. Tout le reste, c'est un mensonge. J'avais hâte qu'il est fini son monologue pour que je sois enfin libre de m'en aller.

-Donc, Bella, tu ne nous reverras plus jamais, ce sera comme si nous n'avons jamais existé, conclut-il en venant m'embrasser sur le front et en partant me laissant toute seule.

J'étais prête à danser une danse de la joie. J'attendais qu'il me laisse, je voulais aller rejoindre ma meilleure amie Elena. Je retournais chez moi avec un sourire encore plus grand qu'auparavant alors que j'étais sensée être en rupture. Charlie n'était pas présent et j'en profitais pour commencer à empaqueter ce que je voulais emmener avec moi. Je pris mes livres classiques, qu'Edward ne comprenait pas le sens des histoires. Je pris quelques morceaux de vêtements préférant refaire ma garde-robe rendue à Mystic Falls.

Au final, cela ne me prit qu'une heure pour tout empaqueter. Je descendis en bas et pris une feuille et un stylo. J'écrivis une note ou, plutôt, une lettre d'adieu à Charlie. Il n'y a rien qui me retient ici et je ne veux pas que le monde sache que j'ai rompu avec Edward. J'aimerais mieux qu'ils croient que je me suis enfuie avec et qu'ils partent des rumeurs à ce propos.

Cher Charlie,

Je te remercie de m'avoir accueilli chez toi lorsque je voulais faire plaisir à Maman en la laissant voyager avec Phil. Je sais que depuis que nous sommes revenus de Phoenix, tu faisais de grands efforts pour ne pas tuer Edward. Je te remercie sincèrement pour cela. Mais maintenant, ce ne sera plus nécessaire étant donné que tu ne le reverras plus jamais.

Edward a rompu avec moi tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il m'utilisait comme une distraction. Il était le célibataire de la famille et voulait lui aussi avoir quelqu'un pour embrasser. Il m'a choisi moi! Il m'a fait tomber profondément en amour juste pour que je sois encore plus facile à briser en me disant qu'il quittait la ville.

La douleur de cette rupture est insupportable. Elle vient d'arriver mais tout de même la sensation de vide que j'éprouve en vivant ici en regardant les places où il s'assisait avec moi, c'est trop blessant. Je veux m'éloigner de l'endroit qui contient tous mes souvenirs avec lui. Je ne veux pas sombrer dans une dépression et être un enfer pour toi à vivre. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau commencement où le monde ne saura pas tous mon nom. Un endroit où je pourrais me reconstruire et même retrouver de vieux amis. J'ai décidé d'aller chez tante Jenna. Je l'ai déjà appelé et tout est arrangé.

Tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que j'ai apprécié chaque seconde que j'ai passé ici en ta compagnie mais que la perte d'Edward me fait terriblement mal. Je t'envoie un e-mail quand j'arrive chez Elena. Tu m'appelleras chaque semaine si tu le souhaites.

De ta fille qui t'aime sincèrement,

XXXBella

Je pliais la feuille en trois et la déposais sur le coin de la table. J'enfilais mes bottes et mon manteau. Après, je pris mon sac et mes clés et sortis sous la pluie. Je ne jetais pas un seul coup d'oeil en arrière de moi alors que je montais dans ma vieille Chevrolet rouge délavée. J'ai été perdue dans mes pensées durant la moitié du temps que je me rende à l'aéroport de Seattle. Je suis tombée en panne en pleine autoroute. J'appelais une dépanneuse et un taxi et me rassis dans ma camionnette.

Je me regardais dans le rétroviseur et ma face se transforma avec dégoût face à ma réflexion. J'avais des verres de contact brun et une perruque noire. Je décidais de les ôter. Mes cheveux bruns chocolat tombaient en boucles dans mon dos et de mes yeux d'émeraude brillaient intensément. J'avais tellement hâte de voir Elena. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la mort de ces parents. J'avais hâte de savoir comment elle s'en sortait.

La dépanneuse arriva en même temps que le taxi. Je donnais ma destination au taxi et j'arrivais deux fois plus rapidement qu'avec ma camionnette.

Mystic Falls! Elena, ma chère, j'arrive! Que le party commence!


	2. Jour des Fondateurs

**Voici le second chapitre.**

**DivineLife : **Est-ce que tu as de la difficulté à imaginer la Bella physiquement ou plus par la façon dont elle agit par rapport aux Cullen? Pour le physique, la réponse sera donnée plus tard dans l'histoire. Côté caractère, j'ai toujours imaginé une Bella plus forte que ce qu'elle paraît aux yeux des Cullen. Un peu plus tard, il y aura un point de vue par les Cullen pour montrer ce qu'il pensait de Bella.

**Assez parlez, maintenant, l'histoire continue**

**Chapitre 2**

EPOV (Elena)

Encore une autre journée des Fondateurs. Mais sans ma mère et ma meilleure amie, Bella, ça va être encore plus long et beaucoup moins amusant. Ma mère réussissait à transformer une activité nulle, comme le ménage, en une activité amusante. Elle avait un esprit enfantin lui permettant de s'amuser tout au long des journées. Ma Bella, elle, réussit toujours à me rendre heureuse. Malheureusement, elle a été obligée de partir chez son père à l'autre bout du pays. Je soupirais alors que Jenna serrait mon corset.

-Comment les femmes faisaient-elles pour porter ça? demandais-je les dents serrés.

-Elles devaient s'habituer parce qu'elles en portaient tous à tous les jours, me répondit Jenna.

Jenna avait les cheveux ondulés d'une couleur caramel. Elle était un peu plus petite que moi. Mes yeux étaient d'une couleur brun chocolat, mes cheveux habituellement droits, sont bouclés en de grandes boucles et ma peau d'un teint naturellement bronzé ressortait grâce à la couleur de la robe des années 1800.

Elle finit par mettre la ceinture autour de ma taille et elle vient me faire une grosse boucle en arrière. Je me regardais dans le miroir et souris à ma réflexion dans le miroir. Aujourd'hui, rien d'étrange ne se produirait. Bonnie avait désactivé l'invention qui agissait contre les vampires. Stefan et Damon étaient en sécurité. J'étais heureuse et tout va aller pour le mieux. Je sortis à l'extérieur sous le soleil. Je cherchais du regard Stefan. Je voulais aller le rejoindre.

Après quelques instants, je finis par le trouver. Stefan avait des cheveux bruns avec des mèches à reflets blondes et des yeux verts forêt profonds. Son frère, Damon, a des cheveux noirs corbeau et ses yeux sont d'un bleu de glace. Il était avec son frère et tous deux me dévisageaient. Je leurs offris mon plus beau sourire et ils clignèrent quelques fois des yeux. Je me dirigeais vers eux et ils vinrent me rejoindre. Stefan m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et m'offrit son bras. Je le pris et j'adressais un regard d'avertissement à Damon. Il le prit en haussant ses épaules et en m'offrant son éternel sourire sarcastique.

-Tu es ravissante, Elena, me dit Stefan.

-Toi aussi, tu es magnifique, répliquais-je.

-Hey Elena! C'est l'heure des photos! cria Caroline à quelques mètres de nous.

-Viens Stefan. Après, ça va être la parade, tâchons de nous amuser et d'oublier qu'il y a des vampires qui ne me veulent pas nécessairement du bien, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

-Compris. Miss Gilbert, venez, nous allons prendre des photos, dit-il plus fort.

Caroline était ma seconde meilleure amie. Elle a des cheveux à la moitié du dos blond avec des yeux bleus. Elle est un peu hystérique, contrôlant et perfectionniste. Elle ignore tout du monde qui l'entoure (des vampires et des sorcières) et c'est mieux ainsi. Elle est moins en danger. Matt est mon meilleur ami d'enfance et aussi mon ex. Il a des cheveux blonds et ses yeux sont bleus. Il est assez bien musclé par le football. Pour l'instant, il est arrêté à cause de ma chère mère vampire qui a fait tomber le char sur son bras alors qu'il était en-dessous. Le résultat est qu'il a un bras dans le plâtre et que Caroline ne veut pas que cela paraisse sur les photos. Elle tient absolument que tout soit parfait et que cette journée se passe comme un rêve.

Nous avons eu le droit à une séance complète de photos. J'en ai eu plusieurs avec Stefan, d'autres avec Caroline, encore avec Matt, des photos de tous les quatre, des photos Caroline, Bonnie et moi, des photos avec Jeremy. Nous avons même eu une photo de Stefan et de Damon ensemble. Je ne sais pas s'ils avaient un seul souvenir d'eux ensemble. C'était un bon moment, même si je sentais que Bonnie ne participait pas autant que nous. Elle semblait taciturne et elle n'est pas capable d'avoir un niveau de joie aussi élevé que nous.

-Caroline, Matt, Elena et Stefan, c'est l'heure d'embarquer sur le char, nous pressa la Carole Lockwood la mère de Tyler.

-Mademoiselle Gilbert, venez, nous sommes attendus pour le plus grand défilé de la ville, me dit Stefan en me tendant le bras.

-Arrête de me parler comme cela, tu vas me faire rougir, contrais-je en lui prenant le bras.

-Préparez-vous pour le défilé le plus grandiose de votre vie! s'exclama Caroline alors que Matt et elle montaient sur le plateau le plus haut.

Stefan et moi nous nous installions second palier. Lorsque tout le monde fut en place, la parade commença. Nous étions sur le char de Miss Mystic Falls. Ça prit environ une trentaine de minutes avant que nous commencions à bouger. Le seul hic de la parade, c'est qu'ils passent l'histoire de toute la ville. Et même si la ville n'a que 150 ans, il y en a eu des histoires par ici. Premièrement, des histoires de vampires qui ont été masqués par certains faits non-véridiques. Secondement, il y a eu plusieurs batailles et chacune des décennies des années 1900 ont apporté une légère influence à la ville. Je n'ai jamais compris quelle était cette influence mis à part les danses que l'on a à chaque année pour souligner leur importance.

Nous commencions enfin a bougé. Je ne suis pas la fille impatiente mais, dans ces robes à corset, c'est impossible de respirer convenablement. J'avais hâte d'avoir fini seulement pour ôter ce corset.

Ce que nous avons à faire est simple. Nous saluons les gens dans la foule et les remercions par des sourires. J'étais contente pour Caroline, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. Avant d'embarquer sur le char, elle semblait excitée à la limite de l'hystérie et sautait littéralement partout. Là, elle sourit et fait des signes de la main à tout le monde. Dans la foule, j'ai vu Bonnie, mon amie sorcière. Elle avait des cheveux bruns ondulés, un teint mat et des grands yeux bruns. Elle me manque mais elle m'évite depuis que sa grand-mère est morte par la faute de Damon. Cette raison me paraissait faible mais je la comprenais. Si j'aurais perdu quelqu'un dont j'étais proche comme elle et sa grand-mère, je ne parlerais plus nécessairement avec mes amis.

Donc, Damon voulait récupérer Katherine, la fille à qui je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il voulait la récupérer car il était amoureux d'elle il y a 150 ans. Il croyait qu'elle l'aimait et que son amour pour elle était réel, ce qui est tout faux. Pour la retrouver, il devait ouvrir la tombe dans laquelle les vampires avaient été séquestrés lors de la chasse aux vampires. La tombe ne s'ouvrait qu'à l'aide de sorcières, Bonnie et sa grand-mère. Elles ont ouvert la tombe et Damon s'y est engouffré en m'emmenant avec lui pour être sûr que personne ne l'enferme. J'ai failli servir de repas à Pearl, la mère d'Anna, mais j'ai crié et Stefan est venu me sortir de là. Et il y a le sortilège de blocage qui empêche tout vampire de sortir de cet endroit. Ce qui a causé que mon merveilleux petit-ami et son arrogant et imbécile de frère sont restés coincés à l'intérieur. Bonnie ne voulait pas que je sois triste car Stefan y serait resté. Sa grand-mère et elle ont défait le sortilège et l'ont replacé par la suite. Lorsqu'elles sont retournées chez elles, Sheila, sa grand-mère est allée se coucher sur le divan et est morte. Le sortilège lui a pris trop d'énergie et cela l'a trop affaibli. Elle s'est laissé partir tout simplement quand Bonnie n'était pas là. J'essaie de convaincre Bonnie que Damon n'y est pour rien seulement elle n'arrive pas à changer d'idée à son propos.

Les chars de la parade ont continué d'avancer doucement pour ne pas nous faire tomber et pour que tout le monde puisse bien nous voir et nous admirer. Surtout Caroline qui faisait toutes les affiches présentement. Tout le monde lui souriait, l'applaudissait et lui envoyait la main. Elle l'avait vraiment mérité car, depuis la mort de mes parents, je n'étais plus vraiment impliquée dans quelconques activités.

Vers la moitié de la parade, Damon est apparu. Il nous offrit son sourire arrogant. Ce n'est pas surprenant venant de lui, il est toujours comme cela. Et après, il est convaincu que je suis amoureuse de lui! Moi, je ne crois pas être faite pour lui. Je crois, non, je suis sûre, que je suis faite, destinée pour Stefan. Damon n'a qu'à attendre, moi j'ai trouvé mon prince charmant. Je l'ignorais assez bien comme Stefan.

Nous continuâmes à avancer et je repérais Jenna avec Alaric. Je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble. Jenna est la petite sœur de ma mère. Elle est craintive par rapport à nous et à notre éducation. Alaric parviens toujours à la rassurer ce qui n'est pas mauvais en soi. Alaric est le petit-ami de Jenna, l'ex-mari de ma mère biologique et mon professeur d'histoire. Il a des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux bruns. Il avait aussi l'anneau de protection qui portait l'enseigne de la famille Gilbert. Elle le protège contre une mort causée par une créature surnaturelle.

Je leurs offris un grand sourire qu'ils me rendirent. La parade tirait à sa fin. Il commençait à y avoir moins de monde qui nous regardait. À la fin, Carole Lockwood nous attendait et nous félicita. Elle nous permit de descendre et d'aller nous changer pour profiter des festivités de cette journée. Stefan descendit en premier. Il mit son bras sur ma taille et sa main dans la mienne pour m'aider à descendre avec la grosse robe.

-Elena! m'appela Bonnie. Je suis désolée. Sincèrement désolée de t'avoir ignorée, me dit-elle.

-C'est correct Bonnie. Je te pardonne, je comprends que tu aies pu en vouloir et je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir mis dans une position où je serais décidée de choisir entre Stefan et toi.

-Hey! Si vous êtes réconciliez, est-ce qu'on peut prendre des photos toutes les trois? intervient Caroline en nous faisant sursauter.

-Stefan! l'appelais-je. Tu veux bien prendre une photo de Caroline, Bonnie et moi? lui dis-je.

Il prit la photo malgré les protestations de Bonnie car elle était la seule qui n'avait pas une grosse robe. Caroline et moi n'en tenions pas compte, nous trouvions que c'était trop difficile à porter pour qu'elle en ait une elle aussi.

Quand elles finirent par me libérer, se fut mon Oncle John, Jenna, Alaric et Jeremy. Jeremy est grand, a des yeux bruns et des cheveux mi-longs bruns pour un gars.

-Tu étais magnifique Elena, dit Alaric ce que j'accueillis avec un sourire.

-Oui, une vraie merveille, renchérit John que je regardais étrangement.

-Elena, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas John que tu ne dois pas être gentille avec, me réprimanda Jenna en grimaçant.

-Je ne suis pas la seule qui ne l'apprécie pas donc ça ne changera pas grand chose. Au juste, Jay, pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas vu avant le défilé?

-Oh! Je t'évitais, répondit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi? répliquais-je blessée par sa réponse.

-Parce que tu n'aimes pas Anna. Tu n'apprécies pas le fait qu'elle soit avec moi. Et maintenant, je voulais te voir dans cette robe.

-Justement, tu aurais pu venir avant car elle étouffe cette robe. Merci à vous trois, dis-je.

Je pris Jenna dans mes bras, ensuite Alaric et Jeremy. J'ignorais mon Oncle John qui partit en voyant mon obstination à ne pas le regarder. Stefan vient à mon côté et Damon vient le remplacer alors que les trois autres partaient.

-Tu es incroyablement sexy, Elena, dans cette robe. Tu sais, on pourrait aller dans une chambre et s'amuser, dit Damon alors que Stefan grognait.

-Damon, ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, c'est que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et je ne te suis pas destinée. Il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde pour toi, mais ce n'est pas moi. Tu peux laisser tomber tes allusions parce que je ne serais jamais à toi. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer, j'aimerais aller ôter cette robe.

-Elena! Comptais-tu vraiment partir te changer avant que je puisse te voir? demanda une voix.

J'allais me changer mais j'entendis cette voix qui m'y retient. Une voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis plusieurs mois, une qui n'était pas désagréable. J'avais tellement voulu l'entendre que pour le moment je croyais que je rêvais. Je me mis à pleurer et à respirer difficilement.

POV Extérieur

Elle s'était cachée dans l'ombre depuis longtemps. Elle s'était acheté une moto lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Elle n'avait pas attaché ses boucles, elle les avait laissées voler dans le vent. Elle l'a mise dans une cour pour se rendre à la grande place à pied. Elle était arrivée depuis le début du défilé. Elle avait suivi le char principal, où la Miss Mystic Falls y était ainsi que la seconde dans le concours. Elle s'était faufilée à travers la foule évitant de se faire voir par les personnes sur le char. Elle réussit à se glisser avec tant d'agilité et de furtivité que personne ne la remarqua.

Lorsqu'elle vit les gagnantes débarquer du char, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait attendre un petit peu. Alors que la Miss Mystic Falls s'en allait, elle espérait pouvoir s'approcher mais d'autres arrivèrent. C'était sa famille, elle en était sûre. Surtout de la façon dont Elena se faisait réprimander par une autre jeune femme. Le plus vieux s'en alla visiblement irriter alors que deux autres vinrent se positionner près d'elle. Le reste de la famille le suivit peu de temps après. Elle attendit de nouveau mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'Elena voulait aller se changer, elle décida de se faire entendre et d'arrêter de se cacher dans l'ombre des arbres et derrière la foule.

-Elena! Comptais-tu vraiment partir te changer avant que je puisse te voir? la héla-t-elle.

Elena s'était brusquement arrêtée en entendant la voix et elle s'était mise à pleurer. Personne ne comprenait la réaction de la jeune fille, pas même l'étrangère qui l'avait appelé.


	3. Amis et Plans

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai eu un conflit d'horaire entre l'école, la famille et l'écriture.**

**DivineLife:** J'aimerais comprendre ce que tu n'aimes pas d'Elena dans la série mais que tu aimes dans mon histoire. Cela me permettrait de la garder comme je l'ai fait dans le chapitre 2. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y a un point de vue d'Elena et j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis. C'est sûr que Bella est différente, tu vas en voir un peu plus dans ce chapitre. En passant, merci de me laisser des reviews, ça m'aide à avancer et à continuez d'écrire.

**pompei (Guest): **Je suis heureuse de voir qu'une personne qui n'est pas enregistré sur ce site m'écrive un review.

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**EPOV (Elena)**

Je continuais à pleurer malgré le fait que la robe commençait à se resserrer autour de moi. Je ne croyais pas vraiment ce que j'avais entendu. Stefan essayait de me calmer et Damon surveillait les alentours bien qu'il n'y ait aucun danger. Je poussais Stefan et allais trouver ma Bella. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle dans des moments comme aujourd'hui elle était là. Elle ouvrit ses bras et m'accueillit dans une étreinte. Elle était de la même grandeur que moi mais elle était légèrement plus grande car elle portait des talons.

Je commençais vraiment à avoir de la difficulté à respirer à cause de la robe. Bella essaie de me calmer. Elle me chuchote des mots pour me faire arrêter de pleurer, elle fait des cercles dans mon dos et cela finit par faire son effet. Mes sanglots diminuent et je recommence à respirer plus facilement.

-Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, Lena, mais je crois qu'il est temps d'aller l'enlever avant que tu manques d'air, me dit-elle d'une voix musicale.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuvais-je avec un hochement de tête. Tu viens m'aider?

-Bien sûr! Tu veux que je te laisse te débrouiller toute seule? me taquina-t-elle.

-Elena! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ta ro... commença Caroline. Oh mon dieu! BELLA! Tu es vraiment là? hurla-t-elle visiblement heureuse. Vite Elena, va te changer, je veux passer le reste de la journée avec Bella et toute la bande, revenez ici tout de suite après.

-Justement, on y allait. N'est-ce pas Ella?

-Sûr ma chérie, on y va maintenant.

Je l'entraînais alors que Caroline s'est promis de rassembler tout le monde. J'avais le goût de courir mais cette robe à corset m'en empêchait. Bella me suivait et elle avait l'air d'être heureuse pour moi. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle soit de retour que pour une fois, j'avais oublié tout à propos de l'anormale.

* * *

**IPOV (Isabella)**

Je venais d'arriver et déjà Elena se dégageait d'un grand type aux cheveux bruns avec des yeux verts forêt. Elle est venue se jeter sur moi. J'ai ouvert mes bras et l'accueillit. Elle pleurait mais elle portait une robe à corset ce qui lui donnait de la difficulté à respirer. Je réussis par je ne sais pas trop quel moyen à la calmer. Elle me regarda et ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

-Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, Lena, mais je crois qu'il est temps d'aller l'enlever avant que tu manques d'air, lui dis-je d'une voix chantante.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Tu viens m'aider?

-Bien sûr! Tu veux que je te laisse te débrouiller toute seule? la taquinais-je en connaissant déjà la réponse à ma question.

-Elena! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ta ro... commença Caroline. Oh mon dieu! BELLA! Tu es vraiment là? hurla-t-elle visiblement heureuse. Vite Elena, va te changer, je veux passer le reste de la journée avec Bella et toute la bande, revenez ici tout de suite après.

-Justement, on y allait. N'est-ce pas Ella? me demanda Elena.

-Sûr ma chérie, on y va maintenant, lui répondis-je.

J'étais vraiment heureuse. Pour commencer, j'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie à vie, après, elle avait gagné la seconde place dans le concours le plus intéressant de la ville et une de mes autres meilleures amies a gagné la première place, et finalement, j'allais être libre de faire ce que je veux avec Elena et les autres. Seulement, une chose que j'avais trouvé désagréable c'était les deux gars qui me fixaient comme si j'étais une proie ou le nouveau jouet de la région. Elena était prête à m'accepter de nouveau dans sa vie sans rien demander en échange de cela. J'avais été obligée de déménager rapidement après la mort de ses parents, Charlie ne supportait pas de vivre ici après la mort de sa soeur.

Après, j'avais décidé d'aller voir Renée en Arizona pour rester au soleil. Je suis restée en contact avec Elena malgré la distance qui nous séparait. Avec le temps, nos appels se sont faits moins fréquents, moins longs au point de ne presque plus s'appeler. À peine un mois plus tard, je déménageais avec Charlie parce que je m'ennuyais de lui. C'est après ça que tous les Cullen sont rentrés dans ma vie. Ils m'aimaient, je les détestais.

Elena me ramena au moment présent en m'entraînant à sa suite pour aller enlever sa robe des années 1800. Elle ne parla pas et nous nous dirigions vers chez elle. J'imagine qu'elle n'avait pas apporté ses vêtements pour se changer. Lorsque nous sommes entrées dans sa cour, elle a ouvert les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et sa bouche est tombée par terre.

-Que se passe-t-il Lena? lui demandais-je en fonçant dans elle.

-C'est à toi cette moto?

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu croyais que c'était à qui? À Jeremy?

-Non mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu aurais le droit d'avoir une moto avec Charlie comme chef de police. Dis, tu me feras faire un tour une fois?

-Bien sûr, quand tu veux ma chérie.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme cela, j'ai l'impression que tu es ma mère, me réprimanda-t-elle. Tu viens m'aider à enlever cette robe? me répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Lena, je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que je t'aiderais à l'ôter, maintenant arrête de te répéter, je vais croire que tu es devenue une vieille mamie pendant le temps que je suis partie.

Elle éclata de rire tout comme moi en réalisant ce que j'avais dit. Nous nous tenions le ventre et ce qui entraîna une nouvelle fois une difficulté de respiration pour Elena. Nous étions en route vers sa chambre et elle essayait de monter les escaliers avec sa robe. Je l'aidais tant bien que mal à monter à l'aide de ses jupes. Arrivées en haut, nous nous sommes dirigées dans sa chambre.

On a commencé par enlever la robe ce qui a été un vrai casse-tête. Il a fallu trouver le moyen d'empêcher de la froisser en la mettant dans son enveloppe. Nous avons fini par réussir à l'enlever sans la déchirer ni les jupons de crinoline en-dessous. J'ai détaché son corset et Elena a pris une grande inspiration.

-Merci! C'est fini! Je peux faire n'importe quoi présentement, dit-elle avec soulagement.

-Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller avant de faire ce que tu veux, la narguais-je.

-Haha! Merci beaucoup du conseil, je n'y avais même pas pensé, me dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Au moins, tu souris maintenant. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Tu mets vraiment ça? C'est affreux! m'exclamais-je.

* * *

**EPOV (Elena)**

-Oui quel est le problème avec cet ensemble? J'aime le rose, c'est tout! m'exclamais-je à mon tour.

Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'elle n'aimait pas au rose. Depuis que nous étions toute petite, elle n'a jamais rien voulu savoir. Elle a toujours été plus dans les teintes sobres que dans les teintes pastelles. Aussi, je ne contesterai jamais son sens inédit de la mode. Elle avait toujours eu plus de style que moi, toujours su comment se maquiller et se coiffer pour chaque occasion, comment agencer le décontracté et le chic. En bref, elle sait exactement quoi faire pour chaque occasion. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe soleil rouge.

-Peut- être un gilet ou une camisole mais pas tout l'ensemble! s'exclama-t-elle exaspérée.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir quelque chose de rose dans ce que je vais mettre?

-Attends minute, je vais voir ce que tu as. Tu vas voir, ton copain n'en reviendra pas comment tu va être sexy, me dit-elle en haussant les sourcils et en me faisant rougir furieusement.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu rougis comme cela? me demanda-t-elle en relevant sa tête vers moi et m'observant attentivement.

-Depuis que tu es arrivée, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que j'avais un copain.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit... me dit-elle d'un ton de reproche avec un sourire moqueur, si bien que je ne savais pas si elle me le reprochait réellement ou c'était juste pour se moquer.

Je commençais à culpabiliser. Je n'avais jamais pensé à l'informer de cela. Je n'avais même pas été prévenue de l'arrivée de Bella donc je n'ai pas pu discuter avec Stefan à propos de cela. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de penser à ce que je pourrais lui dire à propos des vampires et des sorcières, que Bonnie était une sorcière et que Stefan et Damon étaient des vampires depuis presque deux siècles.

-Bella, je suis désolée, je ne pens... commençais-je.

-Voyons Elena! Comme si j'allais te reprocher de ne pas me l'avoir dit! intervient-elle en semblant extrêmement exaspérée par quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.

-Donc pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as parlé sur ce ton? répliquais-je avec un peu de colère.

-Oh! Je t'en voulais seulement de ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il était aussi magnifique, dit-elle en sortant enfin de mon garde-robe.

-Il est à moi seulement! Je ne le partage pas, pas même avec toi, répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Pas même pour une soirée? se moqua-t-elle volontairement de moi.

Elle me tendit une jupe en jeans noir qui m'arrivait à la moitié de la cuisse, une camisole rose pâle (couleur que j'adorais), une blouse grise foncée et une veste noire. Elle m'a aussi tendu des ballerines noires brillantes. Je les pris et j'allais me changer en pensant à comment j'allais la présenter à Stefan. Hmmm... Stefan. J'avais hâte de voir sa réaction.

* * *

**SPOV**

Elena s'était brusquement arrêtée et c'était mis à pleurer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une seule voix qui l'appelle l'avait fait pleurer alors qu'elle avait vécu toutes les misères du monde à cause de moi sans une fois flancher. J'essayais de la calmer, je lui chuchotais des mots doux de réconfort à l'oreille mais rien n'y faisait. Elle continuait de pleurer et je vis Damon scruter les alentours pour essayer de trouver qui a déclenché les pleurs d'Elena.

Je sentis Elena qui commençait à se débattre face à ma poigne et elle finit par me pousser. Elle partit à courir et alla se réfugier dans les bras d'une jeune femme tout simplement magnifique. Je sais que c'est mal de penser de la sorte alors que je sortais avec Elena, mais elle dépassait de la grande majorité des autres femmes en standard de beauté. Cette jeune femme a des cheveux brun bouclés, des yeux d'un vert émeraude et une peau basanée. Elle me rappelait des femmes que j'ai déjà rencontré mais je ne sais pas quelles.

_Focus sur Elena, mon gars_, m'intimais-je à moi-même. Je sortais avec elle mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver la femme mystérieusement envoûtante. Je regardais Damon qui me regarda en même temps et je pouvais dire qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que moi. Nous étions tous les deux impuissants et lorsqu'elle porta son regard vers nous, nous étions stupéfaits. Elle détourna rapidement le regard pour se concentrer sur Elena.

Elle lui dessina des cercles dans le dos ce qui la fit arrêter de pleurer. Elena fut silencieuse pendant quelques instants et celle qui la tenait dans ses bras commença à lui parler. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment leur conversation jusqu'à ce que Caroline se pointe. Caroline semblait bien la connaître et elle semblait s'appeler Bella. Caroline commença à préparer le reste de l'après-midi.

Elena et Bella partirent aller ôter la robe à corset d'Elena. Caroline commença à pépier ce qui ennuyait réellement Damon qui avait l'air de vouloir lui dire de se la fermer. Il paraissait sur le bord de lui arracher la gorge. J'espère juste qu'il n'en viendra pas à ça, Elena ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

-Ça va être super! continua Caroline. Vous allez voir, Bella est extrêmement attachante si vous n'êtes pas déjà sous son charme, vous le tomberez rapidement, vanta-t-elle.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'avais toujours cru que Caroline essayait de voler les projecteurs à Elena. Pourtant, elle vante Bella. Je ne sais pas quel effet elle a sur les autres. Premièrement, elle a fait pleurer Elena, deuxièmement, Damon et moi sommes complètement subjugués par elle et, finalement, Caroline n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire que Bella attire toute l'attention. Hmm... Étrange!

-Hey Blondie! Arrête ton bavardage incessant, tu me casses les oreilles, dit tout à coup Damon.

-Désolée, si je t'ennuie autant, mais je suis heureuse de revoir l'une de mes meilleures amies, replia-t-elle. Hey Bonnie, Matt! Savez-vous qui est-ce que j'ai vu?

-Par ce ton, ça doit être un beau gars, soupira Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es tellement loin du compte! s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est une fille qui a fait pleurer Elena lorsqu'elle lui a parlé et maintenant elles sont parties chez Elena, répondit rageusement Damon.

-C'est Bella? demanda Matt en espérant.

-Oui, Caroline, est-ce que ça serait Bella? répéta Bonnie sur le même ton que Matt.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tout le monde espérait voir cette Bella, tout le monde la connaissait mais ni moi, ni Damon nous en avons entendu parler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, si elle était une grande partie dans leur vie. Les deux filles commencèrent à sauter sur place. Je vis Jeremy et Anna qui se dirigeaient vers nous et qui ont sursauté en les voyant sauter sur place.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Elles ont deux fils qui se touchent celles-là, commenta Anna.

-Attendez, laissez-moi deviner... Bella est revenue? demanda-t-il.

-OUI! cria Caroline. Comment fais-tu pour le savoir?

-Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse vous mettre dans un état comme celui-là, replia-t-il calmement en ne parvenant pas à chasser son excitation de la revoir.

-Est-ce qu'on a le droit de savoir qui elle est? demandais-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec un regard choqué.

-Elena ne t'a jamais parlé d'elle? demanda Caroline.

-Caroline, intervient Bonnie. Elle n'a pas parlé de Bella depuis les funérailles de ses parents.

-Comment sont-elles reliées? questionna Damon.

-Bella est la meilleure amie d'Elena. Elles sont proches comme des soeurs. Seulement, le père de Bella est le grand frère de sa mère et elle a grandit avec nous jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Elena meurt. Ensuite, elle a été forcée de déménager. J'imagine qu'elle a décidé de revenir, répondit Bonnie.

-Chose qu'elle aime faire aussi, c'est d'attirer tous les regards. Elle est le parfait fantasme de tous les gars, tout le monde la veut, ajouta Caroline.

Donc, Bella est la meilleure amie d'Elena depuis toujours. Elle attire le monde encore plus qu'Elena probablement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que ce qu'elle laisse paraître. Tantôt, j'ai senti qu'elle était puissante, peut-être plus que Damon et moi. Je me demande si Damon l'a senti aussi ou s'il était seulement obnubilé par elle.

-Est-ce qu'elles ont l'habitude d'être aussi longue? Il me semble que cela fait longtemps qu'elles sont parties? demandais-je en commençant à m'inquiéter pour Elena.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Bella est très perfectionniste, si Elena n'est pas parfaite à ses yeux, elle ne sortira pas, rétorqua Caroline. Ça aurait être elle qui s'occupe de moi aujourd'hui, dit-elle en reniflant de dédain.

-Désolée, mais qui a été longue? dit une voix que j'ai reconnu comme celle de Bella.

* * *

**IPOV**

J'avais finalement réussi à convaincre Elena d'y retourner à pied. Elle voulait qu'on aille rejoindre les autres avec ma moto. J'ignorais même qu'elle avait un intérêt envers les motos. Je la connaissais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cela. Elle a toujours cru que c'était trop dangereux d'embarquer là-dessus.

Nous avons marché sous le soleil pendant deux minutes pour aller rejoindre les autres. Cela nous avait pris le double du temps lorsqu'elle avait sa robe. J'aime sentir le soleil et je suis heureuse de redevenir la fille que j'étais avant que je rencontre les Cullen. Être ici me fait sentir bien. Nous sommes arrivées à l'endroit où nous avons laissé les autres.

Le copain d'Elena commençait à être inquiet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est tout à fait normal du temps entre filles. Cela peut prendre plus de temps, seulement, on a fait vite pour éviter que Caroline ne se mettent en colère face à nous pour avoir ruiné son après-midi de mon retour.

-Désolée, mais qui a été longue? demandais-je d'une voix chantante.

-BELLA! crièrent Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt et Caroline.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, Bell's, me dit Jeremy en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Hey, salut Bella, me salua tout simplement Matt en m'encerclant maladroitement dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué.

-Bella, il faut se faire une soirée de films un soir, ça serait amusant. Demain soir est-ce que ça te va? continua Caroline. Il ne faut pas manquer les feux d'artifice ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Caro? demandais-je en sachant qu'elle trépignait d'impatience de nous dire ce qu'elle avait prévu.

-On va passé l'après-midi au Grill et, après, on va au cinéma pour aller voir le 4ième film de la saga Twilight. Qui est partant?

-Moi la première, lui répondis-je en lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

Elle cligna des yeux ainsi que tous les autres qui ont aperçu mon sourire. J'avais toujours eu cet effet sur le monde. J'éblouissais tout le monde et, contrairement à ce que j'avais fait croire aux Cullen, j'adorais lorsque tout le monde me regardait et m'admirais.

-Mais avant, est-ce que je peux être présentée? demandais-je directement à Elena.

-Oh mais où avais-je la tête? J'ai oublié de te présenter. Bella, je te présente mon copain, Stefan, son frère qui est un trou de cul, Damon, et Anna, la copine de Jeremy. Vous trois, je vous présente Isabella.

-Enchanté, me dit Stefan en me tendant la main que je serrais. Je suis content de te rencontrer même si c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de toi.

-J'ignorais que j'étais AUSSI importante que cela à toi, Elena, lui dis-je avec plein de sarcasme.

-Très enchanté de rencontrer une aussi belle femme, dit Damon en prenant ma main et en l'embrassant doucement comme on l'aurait fait il y a 150 ans.

-Ouais, tu es vraiment un charmeur toi, répliquais-je face à sa tentative de flirt.

-Damon, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins te tenir éloigné d'elle pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive quelques choses de grave? avertit Stefan.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me passerais de la compagnie d'une si jolie jeune femme? répliqua-t-il avec son sourire sarcastique.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel on peut manipuler à sa guise.

-Bien dit Bella, dit Elena en me donnant un_ high five_.

-Hey c'est pas juste, bouda Damon.

-Voyons donc, _sweetheart_, si tu veux bouder, retourne chez toi, répliquais-je.

Je surpris le regard qu'Elena adressa à Stefan. Stefan approuva d'un signe de tête la question silencieuse d'Elena. J'avais presque l'impression qu'ils étaient télépathes. Un ne disait rien, l'autre comprenait immédiatement. C'était un sentiment étrange d'assister à leur communication.

-Comment as-tu fait pour le remettre à sa place? demanda Bonnie, surprise.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est toujours comme ça? repliais-je au lieu de répondre.

-«Il» est toujours là! Vous pouvez lui parler, dit Damon exaspéré.

-Est-ce que ce «Il» va me dire «Oui bien sûr!» ou «C'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis jamais comme cela»? S'il te plaît, éclaire-moi de ta lumière, rétorquais-je alors que Damon me fixait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ferme cette bouche, tu vas avaler des papillons _sweetheart_.

-Ouais venez, il est encore temps de dîner et je meurs de faim. Si vous savez à quel point il ne faut pas manger pour entre dans cette robe, vous seriez surpris, intervient Caroline.

-Allons-y, si tel est le désir de Miss Mystic Falls, dit Matt.

Nous nous dirigions tous vers le Grill. La conversation fut surtout entretenue par Caroline. Je suis surprise qu'Elena ne me parle pas... Je ne sais pas ce qui va dans sa tête mais cela m'inquiète. Avant, on se disait tout, et tout de suite, sans vraiment se soucier de qui est là ou pas. Peut-être que c'est Stefan. Arghhh! Ça me fruste de ne pas savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas me parler. Elle a peut-être vu le regard désireux de son petit-ami envers moi et elle est jalouse? Je me laissais emporter de nouveau dans les coins les plus sinistres de mon esprit, coin que je bannissais d'ordinaire.

Tout à coup, il n'y avait plus personne autour de moi. Tout était noir, puis de petites lumières ont commencé à apparaître dans le ciel. Les étoiles. Ensuite, j'entendis le bruit assourdissant des feux d'artifice et en vit une pluie tombée au-dessus de ma tête. Les gens criaient autour de moi et je descendis rapidement mes yeux pour voir la menace. Le décor changea et je vis des gens avec des crocs, les veines autour des yeux noirs, les yeux rouges et le regard fou boire au cou des gens. Puis, toute la ville était morte laissant qu'une grande marre rouge de sang.

Je laissais les larmes coulées. C'est extrêmement rare que je pleure, j'ai toujours eu tendance à avoir une bonne maîtrise sur mes émotions. Je me sentis bouger pourtant j'étais immobile depuis tout à l'heure. De plus en plus fort, je me faisais balancer dans tous les coins et des bras m'entourèrent. Je m'appuyais dessus alors que les bras refermaient leur prise autour de ma taille. J'ignorais totalement qui me tenait, tout était noir autour de moi.

* * *

**Salut à nouveau!**** Un peu plus de la personnalité de Bella a été révélée. Cela se fera peu à peu au cours des chapitres.  
**

**Avez-vous une idée de qui tient Bella à la fin du chapitre?**

**Si vous voulez quelqu'un en particulier, dites-le moi en review et la majorité l'emportera!**

**Plus, il y aura de reviews, plus le prochain chapitre viendra rapidement. Aussi non, je vous dis à une semaine ou deux  
**

**ginnybella98  
**


	4. Vision et cinéma

**Salut tout le monde! Point de vue de Damon et d'Isabella dans ce chapitre.**

**Réponse au review**

**dididu58:** Merci beaucoup du review, je suis heureuse que les trois premiers chapitres te plaisent en espérant que ce quatrième chapitre te plaise tout autant que les premiers.

**MlleClara: **Moi aussi j'adore la Bella dans ma fiction! Elle va rembarrer Damon plusieurs fois (peut-être pas dans ce chapitre) et elle a un sacré caractère. Pour celui dont elle se réveille dans les bras, la réponse n'est pas bien loin ;)

**lovers87: **Tu m'as écrit une review pour mon chapitre 1 et je crois que tu as lu la suite. Merci beaucoup!

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu en me laissant des review, c'est toujours plaisant de voir que les gens apprécient notre travail**.

**Sans plus attendre, la suite arrive maintenant et on se retrouve à la fin!**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_De plus en plus fort, je me faisais balancer dans tous les coins et des bras m'entourèrent. Je m'appuyais dessus alors que les bras refermaient leur prise autour de ma taille. J'ignorais totalement qui me tenait, tout était noir autour de moi._

**Chapitre 4 **

**DPOV**

J'étais fasciné par la nouvelle jeune femme. La meilleure amie d'Elena. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais été informé qu'elle venait? J'aurais pu mieux m'arranger, j'aurais trouvé une stratégie pour l'emmener avec moi. Quoique je n'ai qu'à utiliser l'hypnose sur elle et je vais pouvoir passer une nuit avec elle. Aussi, peut-être même me servir d'elle comme une banque de sang, toujours prête à me servir...

RENCONTRE **(A/N : Celui-là n'a pas été mis dans l'autre chapitre...)**

_Lorsque j'ai entendu Elena se mettre à pleurer. J'avais décidé de surveiller les alentours. À peine quelques instants plus tard, elle était dans le bras d'une magnifique jeune femme. Elle était légèrement plus grande qu'Elena, elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux vert émeraude._

_Elle parla avec Elena lorsque Blondie arriva et cria «Bella». C'est un nom qui lui va parfaitement bien. En italien, bella signifie magnifique. Je continuais de la fixer intensément et je vis Stefan m'observer du coin de l'oeil. Je croyais qu'il allait me réprimander comme il le faisait toujours avec cette attitude trop sérieuse._

_Elles partirent ôter la robe et je résistais à l'envie de les suivre. J'ai envie de boire son sang, elle sent irrésistiblement bon. Blondie commença à parler rapidement ce qui eut don de m'énerver. Je laissais plutôt mes pensées déviées vers Bella. Une fois que j'en ai eu vraiment assez qu'elle m'embête je lui dis :_

_-Hey Blondie! Arrête ton bavardage incessant, tu me casses les oreilles._

_-Désolée, si je t'ennuie autant, mais je suis heureuse de revoir l'une de mes meilleures amies, replia-t-elle. Hey Bonnie, Matt! Savez-vous qui est-ce que j'ai vu?_

_-Par ce ton, ça doit être un beau gars, soupira Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Tu es tellement loin du compte! s'exclama-t-elle._

_-C'est une fille qui a fait pleurer Elena lorsqu'elle lui a parlé et maintenant elles sont parties chez Elena, répliquais-je rageusement bien qu'elle me fasse rêver._

_-C'est Bella? demanda Matt en espérant._

_-Oui, Caroline, est-ce que ça serait Bella? répéta Bonnie sur le même ton que Matt._

_Wow! Tout le monde semblait la connaître. Personne ne nous apporta les détails à propos d'elle. Ils l'ont peut-être fait, je ne sais pas, la majorité du temps je m'ennuie royalement quand ils parlent. Ils ont l'air d'être une bande d'adolescents... Oh! Pardonnez-moi, c'est ce qu'ils sont. Tous, sans exception, et cela inclue mon frère. Je suis revenu dan la conversation en entendant la mention des funérailles des parents d'Elena._

_-Bella est la meilleure amie d'Elena. Elles sont proches comme des soeurs. Seulement, le père de Bella est le grand frère de sa mère et elle a grandit avec nous jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Elena meurt. Ensuite, elle a été forcée de déménager. J'imagine qu'elle a décidé de revenir, répondit Bonnie._

_-Chose qu'elle aime faire aussi, c'est d'attirer tous les regards. Elle est le parfait fantasme de tous les gars, tout le monde la veut, ajouta Caroline._

_Je ne me demande même pas à quel point c'est vrai. Bella semble consciente du fait qu'elle attire les regards. Elle sait mettre ses atouts en valeurs._

FIN DE LA RENCONTRE **(A/N : Retour au moment où Elena et Bella reviennent de chez Elena)**

Blondie commença à nous exposer ses plans pour le reste de la journée. Elle veut qu'on aille voir le 4ième film de cette série de gais vampires qui brillent au soleil. Ça va être ennuyeux, je le sens. Une opposition vient mais je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là.

-Mais avant, est-ce que je peux être présentée? demanda-t-elle en regardant Elena.

-Oh mais où avais-je la tête? J'ai oublié de te présenter. Bella, je te présente mon copain, Stefan, son frère qui est un trou de cul, Damon, et Anna, la copine de Jeremy. Vous trois, je vous présente Isabella.

-Enchanté, dit Stefan en lui tendant la main que je serrais. Je suis content de te rencontrer même si c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de toi.

-J'ignorais que j'étais AUSSI importante que cela à toi, Elena, répondit Bella.

-Très enchanté de rencontrer une aussi belle femme, dis-je en prenant sa main et en l'embrassant doucement comme on l'aurait fait en mon temps, il y a 150 ans, en 1864.

-Ouais, tu es vraiment un charmeur toi, répliqua-t-elle face à ma tentative de séduction.

-Damon, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins te tenir éloigné d'elle pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive quelques choses de grave? avertit Stefan.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me passerais de la compagnie d'une si jolie jeune femme? répliquais-je avec son sourire sarcastique. _Oh non! Sa mauvaise humeur est revenue!_ pensais-je.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel on peut manipuler à sa guise.

-Bien dit Bella, dit Elena en lui donnant un_ high five_.

-Hey c'est pas juste, boudais-je.

-Voyons donc, _sweetheart_, si tu veux bouder, retourne chez toi, répliqua-t-elle.

Je la fixais en choc. J'avais l'impression que ma mâchoire traînait à terre. Elle a vu que je boudais et elle a vu ma mauvaise humeur. Par-dessus tout, elle m'a appelé _sweetheart_. Elle est totalement sarcastique et elle ne faisait que me niaiser.

-Comment as-tu fait pour le remettre à sa place? demanda Bonnie, surprise.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est toujours comme ça? replia-t-elle au lieu de répondre à ma question.

-«Il» est toujours là! Vous pouvez lui parler, dis-je exaspéré qu'elle m'ignore.

-Est-ce que ce «Il» va me dire «Oui bien sûr!» ou «C'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis jamais comme cela»? S'il te plaît, éclaire-moi de ta lumière, rétorqua-t-elle alors que je la fixais la bouche encore. Ferme cette bouche, tu vas avaler des papillons _sweetheart_.

-Ouais venez, il est encore temps de dîner et je meurs de faim. Si vous savez à quel point il ne faut pas manger pour entre dans cette robe, vous seriez surpris, intervient Caroline.

-Allons-y, si tel est le désir de Miss Mystic Falls, dit Matt.

Cela m'énervait à quel point il pliait à toutes ses demandes. Il n'est pas capable de penser ou d'agir par lui-même? A-t-il toujours aussi besoin d'être aussi dépendant de Blondie? Je sais qu'il a été très affecté par Elena, il a été totalement détruit à la fin et je suis surpris qu'il soit ami avec Stefan. Donc, nous nous dirigions vers le Mystic Grill. Dans cette ville, je me demande s'il y a plus de bâtiments qui portent «Mystic» avant le titre. La conversation sur notre aller fut surtout entretenue par Caroline. Elle m'ennuyait et je décidais de me concentrer sur les magnifiques fesses d'Isabella. J'ai beau ne pas avoir été très attentif, j'ai entendu son prénom entier.

Je sens une tension qui n'a pas l'air d'être perceptible aux autres. À moins qu'ils soient trop ignorants pour le sentir et se demander pourquoi cela se passe. Je perdis le fil de ce qui se passait tant j'étais concentré sur mes propres pensées.

Je fonçais dans quelqu'un de la bande et je le rattrapais. Cela se trouva à être Isabella. Elle avait les yeux ouverts mais il n'y avait pas de lumière à l'intérieur. Aucun signe de vie, si ce n'est que son coeur qui battait pauvrement et sa respiration dont elle paraissait rechercher.

-Elena! Pour l'amour du ciel que se passe-t-il avec ta meilleure amie? lui demandais-je.

-Quoi? Damon, montre-la-moi. J'ai besoin de voir si... Oh mon dieu, dit-elle en la voyant sans vie.

-Elena, que se passe-t-il? intervient Bonnie alors qu'Elena secouait Isabella de plus en plus fort.

-Crois-tu qu'elle a recommencé? Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait plus, s'inquiéta Elena.

-Elle peut ne pas en avoir eu pendant quelques temps mais cela peut recommencer. Elle peut...

-Feux d'artifice... Bain de sang... marmonna Isabella.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit ça? leurs demandais-je.

-Actuellement, elle a des sortes de... de... de, genre, visions..? hésita Elena.

-Hey est-ce que vous venez? cria Caroline à l'intérieur du Grill.

-Oui, laisse-nous deux minutes, hurla Bonnie en retour.

-Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour nous? demanda anxieusement Stefan. _Mon frère, toujours à se soucier du danger. Il a peur pour moi alors que j'ai décidé de faire de sa vie un Enfer. Incompréhensible. LE mot pour décrire Saint Stefan._

-Je ne crois pas, mais on ne sait jamais. Il va falloir lui dire, Elena, essaya Bonnie.

-Les deux seules personnes que je ne voulais pas impliquer dans le surnaturel, c'est Jeremy et Bella. Avec Jeremy, c'est raté, sa copine est un vampire. Je veux empêcher que cela se reproduise avec Bella.

-Elena, tu ne peux pas contrôler tout le monde, snappais-je en retour.

-Je veux seulement qu'elle ne soit pas en danger, tenta Elena.

-Je crois qu'elle est trop proche de Bonnie ou de toi pour ne pas être en danger.

Elles continuèrent leur débat alors que je tournais mon attention à la sublime créature qui est dans mes bras. Je vois ses larmes qui se forment dans ses yeux sans aucune raison. Elle pleurait et Elena la secoua de plus en plus fort. Je la sentis s'appuyer sur moi et la serrais encore plus dans mes bras.

Il n'y avait aucune façon qu'éveillée, elle me laisse la tenir ainsi. Je l'ai vu lorsqu'elle parlait tout à l'heure, elle ne veut pas le moindre du monde de moi. Bella. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose qui me noie en elle. Ses yeux verts tenaient des mystères inexpliqués, ils sont profonds et indéchiffrables.

Elle commence à battre des cils, ses longs et épais cils noirs. Elle ouvre les yeux et nous regarde absente. Je vois ses yeux apparaître sous ses cils. Elena commence à claquer des doigts à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage. Cela prit quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne recommence à réagir. Je regardais cet ange qui restait dans mes bras et ne put m'empêcher de penser que je ne pourrais jamais la laisser en voir un autre.

**IPOV**

-Bella! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue! Tu m'avais dit que tu n'en avais plus! s'exclama Elena.

-Désolée, cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu, je ne peux pas les prévoir. Je ne choisis pas, c'est eux qui montrent, dis-je faiblement.

J'étais toujours calée dans les bras de quelqu'un, mais qui? J'étais ébranlée par ce que j'ai vu et je n'ai pas l'intention de me forcer à le dire. Je n'ai pas envie de débattre avec Elena. Elle semblait fâchée. Que diable s'était-il passé avec la douce et patiente Elena? Elle a été enfermée plus loin, elle est ferme et plus impatiente. Il faut croire qu'il y a un événement dont je ne suis pas au courant pour le moment.

Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais qu'elle fréquente un vampire. Quand elle me parle, elle fait attention à tout ce qu'elle dit. Elle a un filtre, elle surveille chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses paroles. Je faisais la même chose lorsque je sortais avec Edward. C'est sûr que je ne fréquentais pas vraiment des humains en-dehors de Charlie. Cela limitait mes problèmes à conserver le secret des vampires. Autre indice, sa façon d'agir par rapport à Stefan. Depuis que Caroline nous a exposé ses plans, ils bougent en symbiose. Un bouge, l'autre est attiré comme un aimant. Pareil avec Edward, enfin, moi je bougeais et lui me suivais automatiquement. Je n'avais aucun répit, j'étais toujours surveillée.

-Bella? Bella? BELLA! cria Elena dans mes oreilles.

-Quoi? assenais-je à mon tour sèchement.

-Je voulais savoir si tu étais prête à entrer. Ça fait quand même cinq minutes que nous sommes arrivés, repris Elena plus doucement.

-Oui, j'ai retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre, je devrais être correct, répondis-je en me libérant des bras qui me tenaient à la taille.

-Parfait, Caroline commence à s'énerver, commenta le copain vampire d'Elena.

-Tu restes là Damon ou tu viens avec nous? demanda Elena.

-Je viens, murmura-t-il silencieusement.

Il reçut des regards interloqués des autres. _Ce comportement est nouveau chez lui_, déduis-je.

-Allez viens _sweetheart_, on ne voudrait pas que le soleil commence à te brûler, dis-je en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil.

Il me regarda béatement et je savourais l'effet que j'avais sur lui. En réalité, j'ai cet effet sur tous les gars mais j'adore attirer l'attention. Les projecteurs peuvent être braqués sur une autre personne, cela ne me dérange pas. Je préfère que cela soit moi, par contre.

Nous sommes rentrés dans le Mystic Grill. Caroline sautait pratiquement sur sa chaise, son excitation et son adrénaline étaient au maximum. Elle commanda un club sandwich avec Matt. À la seule idée qu'elle mange un club, je n'avais plus faim. Contre coup de la vision à coup sûr. La plupart du temps, je perds l'appétit pendant deux ou trois jours, je ne mange absolument rien. La serveuse arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec les commandes des autres. Ils dévorèrent le tout en discutant joyeusement de la parade. Pour le moment, je me sentais de trop parmi eux. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, au contraire, ils étaient ma seconde famille. Ils sont trop innocents pour que je puisse partager exactement ce que j'ai vu sans qu'ils ne me regardent comme si j'étais verte avec des antennes. Sauf Damon, Stefan et Anna, les vampires, qui me prendrait bien au sérieux. Stefan a Elena et Anna, Jeremy. S'il n'y a que l'ombre d'une menace qui plane au-dessus d'eux, ils feront tout pour les protéger, à la vie, à la mort. Les conversations que nous avions me manquent. Ça ne va jamais redevenir comme avant, ils ont des vampires. Je me demande qui n'est pas au courant que les vampires existent. Elena le sait donc Jeremy doit le savoir aussi. S'ils ne sont que deux, cela peut éviter les dommages pour l'instant.

-Isabella Swan! s'écria Matt ce qui signifie que cela fait plusieurs fois qu'ils m'appellent. Tu es sûre que ça va bien? Tu sembles ne pas l'être.

-Ça va, il me manque peut-être un peu de sommeil, c'est tout, dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

-As-tu laissé un copain à Forks Bella? demanda poliment Stefan.

-Non, il m'a laissé hier je crois... En tout cas, j'y ai pas vraiment fait attention.

-Quel était le problème? Je veux dire, quelle fille sort avec un gars qu'elle n'aime pas? Lui, il n'a pas un soupçon de sentiment pour toi? demanda Jeremy.

-Il m'énervait, il était contrôlant. Il contrôlait ce que je mangeais, ce que je disais, ce que je lisais et etcetera. Je l'aimais bien au début, il était gentil. Il doit m'aimer encore, j'avais l'impression que ça l'a brisé plus son coeur que le mien.

-Tout ce que je vois, c'est que toi, Ella, tu ne l'aimais pas suffisamment, dit Elena.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous pressez, mais la représentation du film est dans une quarantaine de minutes. Il faut se rendre au cinéma à pied, il est à dix minutes, il faut acheter les billets, le popcorn et le coke pour tout le monde, intervient Caroline.

-Tu ne viens pas juste de manger Caro? lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

-La moitié de l'assiette pour avoir faim au ciné, replia-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Si tu le dis, soupirais-je en secouant la tête et laissant un pâle sourire apparaître.

Matt se leva pour aller payer l'addition. Il est très généreux, il paya pour tout le monde. Caroline m'avertit entre temps que je n'avais pas de payer au cinéma, qu'Elena, Bonnie et elle s'en chargeraient. Elles veulent ces filles. On sort du Grill et on commence à descendre la rue. Je les laisse devancer, de toute façon, on ne s'obstinera pas sur le choix du film et ce sont elles qui paient pour les neufs. Damon était derrière et chaperonnait tout ce qui se passait à l'avant.

-Isabella, tu devrais avancer et aller rejoindre les autres, suggéra-t-il.

-Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Je n'étais pas présente mais quand il n'y a personne qui me tient ça devient dangereux.

-Quel genre de danger? questionna-t-il.

-Je reste debout, figée, puis je m'écroule par terre. Il est là le danger, répondis-je. En tout cas, merci. Et _sweetheart_, ne t'attends pas à ce que je recommence, dis-je en le regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus glace.

Je partis rejoindre les autres en laissant Damon en arrière.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Damon? Je veux dire, il est l'une des pires compagnies dans ce monde, me questionna Caroline.

-...

-Réponds! Je ne sais même pas comment vous faites pour le supporter, il est trop arrogant, répliqua Bonnie.

-C'est l'amour fou entre vous! J'en reviens pas que tu ne m'es pas dit que tu avais un copain, la taquinais-je ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-QUOI?! hurlèrent Bonnie et Damon.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais? Vous parlez au même moment. Vous êtes connectés, continuais-je rabrouant leur humeur, augmentant la mienne et celle des autres.

-Bella! Comment peux-tu penser que je vais être avec un pervers comme lui? argumenta Bonnie.

-Oh! Allez, accepte un peu d'humour noir, chère. Tu devrais savoir que les choses peuvent arriver comme par magie, continuais-je.

-De quoi? Tu crois en la magie? demanda Elena tendue.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je croyais... Seulement, tu devrais savoir que rien n'est impossible, dis-je en continuant de jouer la carte de l'innocence.

Les autres continuèrent de parler et je me glissais en avant avec Jeremy et Anna. Ils étaient paisibles, enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Jeremy lâcha la main d'Anna avant de décider de me prendre et de me faire tournoyer dans les airs.

-Jay, pose-moi par terre, dis-je en le tapant sur le bras, espiègle.

-C'est toi qui est venue attaquer en premier, je te rappelle, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu as raison, concédais-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Tu fais tellement jeune en faisant ça.

-Tu ne veux pas que nous nous battions pour de vrai, dis-je en montrant le poing.

-Bella, comme si tu pourrais jamais me battre, dit-il.

-Retourne embrassez ta copine d'abord, reniflais-je en les laissant partir en amoureux.

Je retournais vers Caroline et Matt et elle alimenta l'essentiel de la conversation. Elle divagua encore une fois sur comment elle a gagné le concours et comment s'est passé la parade. À la place, je décidais d'écouter la conversation d'Elena, Stefan, Bonnie et Damon en arrière de moi.

-Stefan, je ne pourrais jamais lui cacher! S'il te plaît, supplia Elena. _Que supplie-t-elle?_

-Je ne crois pas que ça serait sécuritaire, Elena, intervient Bonnie. Tous ceux qui ont été mêlés à ses histoires ont de lourds passés derrière eux et ils finissent tous par mourir. _Mourir de quoi?_

-Je ne sais pas, Elena, répondit à son tour Stefan. Bonnie a raison, c'est risqué. Je ne veux pas te forcer à lui mentir, je ne sais pas trop. _Ils ne veulent pas me dire quoi?_

-Damon, s'il te plaît, aide-moi. Tu as été trop silencieux depuis le début. Habituellement, tu es le premier à protester face à cette idée.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, dit-il en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux déjà dépeignés. Elle a eu cette vision tout à l'heure ce qui veut dire qu'elle est probablement déjà inclue parmi nous. En même temps, je ne crois pas que ça soit la meilleure idée.

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'arrogant Damon, le seul et l'unique, hésite-t-il à tuer quelqu'un ou que tu soucies de qui est dans le monde? Cela ne t'a pas empêché de le faire avec Vicki, rajouta Bonnie à voix basse pour éviter que Matt l'entende.

-S'il te plaît Stefan, je veux lui dire! Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de garder ça bien longtemps. Elle est ma meilleure amie et je lui ai toujours tout dit. Je veux pouvoir au moins lui parler de cela. _Je ne comprends rien, mais je suis sûre que je vais bientôt le savoir._

**DPOV**

J'ai le goût de la tuer, cela aurait été si facile. Elle est venue à côté de moi et elle m'a remercié. J'étais plongée dans ses yeux. À un moment donné, elle me dit qu'elle ne recommencerait pas avec son ton sarcastique qui n'allait pas avec son doux visage. Nous étions à l'arrière du groupe, elle aurait été une proie facile pour moi. Ses boucles soyeuses qui se balancent au-dessus de ses épaules lorsqu'elle marche... Elles laissaient voir son cou et l'endroit où sa veine passait. J'apercevais même les pulsations de son coeur dans son cou. _Damon_, m'intimais-je à moi-même. _Aucune humanité, tu te souviens?_, dit la petite voix de ma conscience. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle marche celle-là? Je croyais que je l'avais fait taire pour de bon.

Après qu'elle soit venue me parler, elle est retournée vers Jeremy qui la prit dans ses bras. Je n'écoutais pas grand chose jusqu'à ce qu'Elena, Bonnie et Stefan viennent à l'arrière. Il faut croire que devait être inclus dans cette conversation. J'ai été silencieux au début mais il faut croire qu'ils sont suspicieux à mon propos. Ils eurent le don de me mettre encore plus en colère que je ne l'étais déjà. Et tout ça à cause d'une petite humaine!

J'hésitais fortement. D'une part, je me disais que si j'approuvais avec Elena, elle serait plus avec moi, pour une fois que je n'ai pas été complètement stupide. De l'autre côté, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit mêlée à notre vie, entourée de créatures surnaturelles. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à la protéger? Tu es en train de te ramollir mon vieux_, pensais-je. Il y a une partie d'elle, dont je suis sûr, qui fait déjà parti de notre monde, enfin, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a des visions et qui murmure à propos d'un bain de sang.

En voyant mon hésitation, Bonnie sortit une remarque cinglante. Si Caroline, Matt et Bella n'avaient pas été là, elle serait déjà morte la vilaine sorcière. Je sais qu'elle me déteste car sa grand-mère est morte et que tout est de ma faute. _Grand pas, Damon. Tu admets que tout est de ta faute, maintenant?_ «Oh fais juste te taire», scandais-je à cette petite voix. La petite Bennett me remet à la face ce qui s'est passé avec Vicki, la garce. J'ai le goût de l'envoyer ailleurs, mais un seul mouvement de travers et elle fait ce truc qui me fait exploser la tête.

-Damon, tu en penses quoi? me demanda rapidement Saint Stefan, le frère parfait.

-Dis ce que tu veux! Par contre, si elle fait qu'une tentative pour le dire à quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne prendra plus de temps pour que tu aies à lui dire adieu, Elena, la menaçais-je.

-Merci! hurla-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

Je ne comprenais pas les raisons qui l'ont poussé à le faire. Je refermais mes bras sur elle mais sentis le vide. Stefan l'avait distancé à moins d'un mètre de moi. J'entendis des rires en avant et des voix moqueuses s'élever.

-Hey Elena! Pourquoi prendre les deux? Un seul n'est pas suffisant pour toi? dit Isabella de sa magnifique voix d'ange. _Ou plutôt, qui vient de mon enfer personnel._

-Bella! la réprimanda Elena. Je te l'ai dit que c'était Stefan.

-Je sais, mais pourquoi une seule relation? Pourquoi pas les deux en même temps? demanda-telle. _C'est étrange, on dirait qu'elle la compare à... KATHERINE. Mais si elle connaît Katherine, ça veux dire qu'elle connaîtrait notre histoire... Ça peut être dangereux._

-Quand même! répliqua Elena tout sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda Caroline. Je n'aime pas être à l'extérieur du coup.

-Tu devrais savoir Caro, quand il est question de Bella et Elena, elles se comprennent sans mots. Des soeurs jumelles, répondit Bonnie.

-Est-ce que vous voulez y aller? Vous ne vouliez pas acheter les billets et le popcorn? demanda Bella. _Elle veut vraiment aller voir ce film..._

Caroline et Matt partirent acheter les billets pour la prochaine représentation de ce film stupide de vampires gais. Je ne comprends ce que toutes ces filles ont à se pâmé devant ce vampire ou devant l'autre loup-garou. Et moi qui croyais qu'Isabella était différente des autres. Elena et Bonnie sont allées chercher le popcorn pour tout le monde. Jeremy et Anna s'éloignèrent un peu de nous pour avoir la paix de s'embrasser. Cela nous laissa, Stefan et moi, avec douce Isabella. Stefan me regarda sévèrement et je balayais ceci avec un revers de main.

-Donc, Bella, tu viens d'où? demanda poliment Stefan.

-De Forks, dans l'État de Washington.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ici? demandais-je à mon tour.

-Pour voir Elena, répondit-elle trop machinalement. Et aussi, les autres, mais plus Elena.

-Seulement Elena? dit Stefan.

-C'est ma meilleure amie depuis que nous sommes toujours et elle est aussi ma cousine.

-As-tu laissé un quelconque petit-ami à Forks, Isabella? demandais-je vraiment intéressé.

-Non et je n'aime pas mon prénom au complet. Ton frère l'a comprit lui, dit-elle sarcastique.

-Comment une si jolie femme peut-elle ne pas avoir de petit-ami? repliais-je.

-J'en avais un, c'était un vrai imbécile. Il m'a laissé par après.

-Qui est-ce... commençais-je mais je fus interrompu par les autres qui arrivèrent avec les billets et le popcorn. _Prêt pour un film de vampires qui brillent au soleil?_

Nous nous rendîmes dans la salle de cinéma. Stefan s'assit à côté d'Elena, Bella à côté d'elle, Matt et Caroline de l'autre côté et Bonnie s'assit à côté de Caroline, Jeremy et Anna de l'autre bord. Mon choix ne fut pas très difficile étant donné que je détestais Bonnie. J'allais m'assoir de l'autre côté de cette chère Bella. Je m'assis et vis qu'elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Je m'obligeais à ne pas dire de commentaires sarcastiques sur ces vampires. Cette fille qui se marie avec un vampire qui scintille et qui tombe enceinte par la suite. Non mais sérieux, il y en a vraiment qui n'ont rien à faire d'autre que d'inventer des stupides histoires de vampires scintillants.

**IPOV**

Le film était correct, sans plus. Je lui mettrais une cote de 2/5 si j'étais critique. Il manque un peu d'action dans ce film. C'est sûr qu'il prévoit la seconde moitié du livre en un autre film mais ce n'est quand même pas dans cette deuxième partie qu'il y a le plus d'action. Enfin, ça c'est mon opinion. J'ai l'impression que les gars partagent mon opinion. J'ai fait un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours et j'ai vu que tous les gars s'ennuyaient franchement. Que ne feraient-ils pas pour nous, les filles? Le générique vient et je l'accueillis avec la plus grande gratitude. Le prochain film que je veux voir, il faut qu'il y ait de l'action et non pas un film à l'eau de rose. Tant pis s'il faut que j'y aille avec les gars, je ne retourne pas voir un film à l'eau de rose de sitôt.

Nous sortîmes de la salle et les autres allèrent à la toilette. Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées et je sursautais en voyant Elena à une vingtaine de centimètres de mon visage.

-Vous avez pensé quoi de ce film vous? demanda Anna.

-Il était très bon. C'est le meilleur de la série. Mon bout préféré c'est à la fin où le venin entre dans son corps, commenta Caroline.

-C'était vraiment drôle ce bout-là. J'ai préféré l'endroit où ils ont passé leur lune de miel, dit à son tour ma très chère cousine.

-C'était dégoûtant lorsqu'elle buvait le sang pour nourrir son bébé vampire. Et le bébé était trop mécanique. Ça se voyait, critiqua Bonnie.

-Vous êtes juste trop sensibles les filles, dit Matt en riant et en enlaçant Caroline.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ce film? demanda Jeremy. Toujours une réponse moins féminine que les autres j'espère, dit-il en souriant.

-Tu me connais trop bien! Il manquait vraiment d'action mais le bout que j'ai le plus aimé c'est son accouchement même si c'était le bébé robot.

-Toute qu'une opinion! J'approuve sur un point, il manquait d'action, replia Jeremy.

-Est-ce que tu aimes les films d'horreur? questionna Damon.

-Ça dépend lesquels. En général, ils sont corrects, il n'y en a pas de vraiment épeurant. Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu as prévue pour ce soir? changeais-je subitement de sujet.

-Je croyais que nous pourrions aller voir les feux d'artifice, ça ferait un bon moment plein air. Aussi, je veux que tu revoies Tyler, donc on s'arrangera pour le retrouver avant que les feux d'artifice ne commencent.

-Tyler? Comme dans Tyler Lockwood, le fils du maire, le coureur de jupon?

-C'est lui, Bella, dit Bonnie. On s'entend qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il a grandi.

-Et son père ne l'aide pas vraiment là dedans, il le contraint à se battre, dit Jeremy.

-Une fois, ça a été entre Tyler et toi sur un stationnement, dit Stefan en s'adressant à Jeremy.

Nous continuâmes de parler pendant un long bout, seulement pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose depuis que j'avais quitté l'an dernier. Stefan était le premier des deux frères Salvatore à être revenu en ville, il a rencontré Elena et leur histoire d'amour a commencé. Matt s'est lentement remis de sa rupture avec Elena et a décidé d'être avec Caroline. Damon paraissait comme... je ne sais pas... le détesté du groupe? Enfin, il n'est pas le plus doux et le plus gentil au monde. Elena, Bonnie et son propre frère ne l'appréciaient pas. Il a des raisons d'être aussi sombre. Anna était venue et Jeremy l'avait rencontré à la bibliothèque. Ils ont commencé à se voir de plus en plus souvent. Ils ont débouché ensemble et ils sont heureux. Les filles m'ont aussi mise au courant du nouveau professeur d'histoire, Alaric Saltzman. Elles m'ont dit qu'il était aussi le petit-ami de Jenna.

Comme on dit, le temps file quand on s'amuse. Nous avions parlé longtemps assis au parc du centre-ville. Les plus silencieux avaient été Damon, Anna et Stefan. Je ne sais pas s'ils hésitaient parce qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas ou tout simplement qu'ils ne parlaient jamais de leur passé, à croire qu'il était douloureux. Par le temps, le soleil avait commencé à entamer sa course vers le crépuscule. Nous retournâmes au Grill. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus branché. Pour cette fois-ci, je partis avec Jeremy, Matt et Elena faire une partie de pool. Les autres vinrent nous rejoindre par la suite. Je gagnais successivement contre Elena, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy et Anna. Les autres ne jouèrent pas et se contentèrent de nous encourager lors de nos parties.

-Hey, nous, on va se trouver des places pour regarder les feux d'artifice, vous nous rejoignez par la suite? demanda doucement Bonnie.

-Bien sûre! Laisse-moi finir de battre Matt au pool et on vous rejoint.

-Tu es sûre que vous ne venez pas tout de suite avec nous? s'essaya Elena.

-Elena, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive? Il n'y a pas de danger avec eux. On se revoit tout à l'heure la couz', dis-je en étreignant Elena.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui les inquiétait autant. Il n'y a rien qui puisse vraiment m'arriver avec Caroline et Matt. Il n'y a pas de tueurs psychopathe ou d'agresseur en ville. Pourtant... tout me semble différent. Il y a beaucoup d'affaires qui ont changé depuis mon départ et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir ce quelles sont!

* * *

**Voici la fin d'un nouveau chapitre mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de vos review et de votre aide.**

**Que pensez-vous d'Isabella et de Damon? Une relation rock'n'roll ou plus lente?  
**

**Une Isabella bitch (garce) ou douce?  
**

**Damon qui change brusquement d'humeur ou un qui est plus prévisible? Qu'il s'inquiète pour Bella comme dans ce chapitre?  
**

**LA plus importante, voulez-vous un point de vue d'un personnage spécifique? Lequel?**

**Donc je vous publierai un nouveau chapitre dans une ou deux semaines tout dépendant de mon horaire.**

**Plus il y a de review, plus le prochain chapitre vient rapidement**

**ginnybella98**


	5. Tout va mal ce soir

**Salut! Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce chapitre serait publier aujourd'hui car il n'était pas commencé il y a trois jours!**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Xukette: Merci! C'est sûr que Bella est mieux comme cela, elle peut être moins prévisible et elle va vivre sa vie au max sans trop se soucier de ce que les autres pensent.**

**MlleClara: Je suis pas mal d'accord avec ce que tu m'as écrit. J'avais une idée semblable mais c'est toujours bien de savoir que quelqu'un qui lit la fic pense la même chose que soi. Pour la question des points de vue, tu m'as dit un d'Elena ou de Stefan, j'ai décidé de mettre les deux! Ils racontent la même chose sauf à la fin du point de vue de Stefan... Je te laisse découvrir sur quoi!  
**

**LMF'Ines: Merci! de m'avoir donné une chance!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**EPOV (Elena)**

J'avais passé une superbe après-midi avec ma cousine et mes amis. J'étais heureuse pour une fois depuis longtemps, je ne m'étais pas inquiétée du monde surnaturel. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de la façon dont Bella parlait à Damon et à la façon dont il la regardait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'est qu'une pièce de viande pour lui, un trophée pour agrandir sa collection. D'une autre part, si elle le remettait à sa place, elle serait peut-être bénéfique à Damon. NON! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche d'elle, il va la faire souffrir. Il l'a fait avec tout le monde, il a rendu la vie de Stefan un enfer et, pour couronné le tout, il est la cause de nombreuses morts qui a eu dans cette ville. Je me préparais mentalement et aussitôt que nous sommes retournés à la place centrale, je commençais.

-Damon, je t'interdis formellement de t'approcher de ma cousine, lui interdis-je.

-Pourquoi donc? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser un peu avec elle? Elle est tout innocente, répliqua-t-il avec une moue sarcastique.

-Justement, elle n'est pas impliquée dans le monde surnaturel et je ne veux pas qu'elle le soit. Je veux qu'elle soit à l'abri et tu n'apportes que la mort autour de toi, dis-je en claquant ma voix.

-Je veux seulement m'amuser avec elle un peu, commença-t-il mais Anna le coupa.

-Les vampires de la tombe prévoient attaquer. Ce soir, au début des feux d'artifice, ils visent les familles fondatrices de la ville, lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.

Stefan commença à paniquer et ils s'assurèrent que je sois correct. Aussi, ils demandèrent à Anna de nous remmener, Jeremy et moi, chez nous. J'avais tout d'abord demandé si nous pouvions vérifier au Grill si Bella était toujours là mais il n'y avait personne. Pas la moindre trace de Caroline, Matt ou de ma cousine. Je ne comprends pas, elle m'aurait averti si elle partait, il me semble.

-Elena, je suis sûr que Bella est correct et que nous allons la retrouver à la maison donc dépêche avant qu'il ne se passe quelques choses, commença Jeremy.

-Oui, surtout que les Salvatore m'en voudront à mort si jamais il t'arriverait quelque chose, répliqua Anna avant de nous entraîner.

-Anna! Elena! Jeremy! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici? demanda mon copain. Retournez chez vous assez vite, nous pressa-t-il.

-Stefan, je veux voir si Bella est sortie à l'extérieur et qu'elle est dans la foule avec Matt et Caroline. J'ai peur que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal.

-C'est correct, on va aller faire un tour rapide dans la foule mais elle va être dure à trouver.

Stefan prit ma main et nous sommes arrivés sur les bords de la foule. Sans prévenir, Stefan lâcha ma main et tomba par terre les mains sur les oreilles. Je vis qu'il y en avait plusieurs dans la foule qui tomba. Les policiers arrivèrent mais, fort heureusement, Alaric intervient en disant que nous allions nous occuper de lui. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez.

-Ric, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est effondré.

-Il n'est pas le seul. Il y en a pas mal plus qui se sont effondrés. Les policiers arrivent et injectent de la veine de Vénus dans les corps et les emmènent je ne sais où.

-Comment est-ce possible? Bonnie a désactivé l'invention, repliais-je.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait, dit lentement Stefan. Réfléchis. Si elle avait l'occasion de détruire les vampires pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait désactivé l'invention qui pouvait tuer les vampires?

-Donc... Elle ne l'a pas désactivé et elle nous a menti? Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a fait ça! Euh... Il est où Damon?

-Il a disparu avant que l'invention ne soit activée, répondit Alaric.

-Moi, il m'a dit qu'il allait aller voir ton oncle John... Oh non!

-Nous devons aller le sauver! m'exclamais-je. Où est-ce qu'ils les ont emmené?

-À l'ancien cabinet de ton père. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle John n'a pas voulu le vendre à Pearl et en même temps, je lui suis reconnaissant.

Nous partîmes vers le cabinet de médecin de mon père. Seulement, si Stefan avait raison. Si John était réellement mon père? Nous allions avoir une vraie confrontation.

**SPOV**

Je venais de demander à Anna de remmener Elena et Jeremy chez eux. J'étais parti avec Damon le temps où nous avons trouvé Alaric qui revenait de chez Elena. Damon lui demanda ses pieux et ses seringues de veine de Vénus. Ils nous avaient dit de le rencontrer devant le Grill et lorsque nous arrivons, je vis qu'Anna n'avait pas été porté Elena et Jeremy chez eux. Je traversais la rue pendant que Damon restait près du stationnement.

-Anna! Elena! Jeremy! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici? les questionnais-je. Retournez chez vous assez vite, dis-je en essayant de les convaincre.

-Stefan, je veux voir si Bella est sortie à l'extérieur et qu'elle est dans la foule avec Matt et Caroline. J'ai peur que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal.

-C'est correct, on va aller faire un tour rapide dans la foule mais elle va être dure à trouver.

Je pris sa main et nous sommes allés sur le bord de la foule. Tout à coup, je sentis un bruit me percer les tympans. Je lâchais la main de ma copine et m'effondrais. Je sentais que ma tête allait exploser et que mes neurones sont en feu et explosaient comme lorsque Bonnie nous lançait un sort. Bonnie... Sort... Bien sûr l'invention! Je vis les policiers arrivés vers moi avec la même seringue avec lesquelles ils ont affaibli les autres vampires. Je fus heureux que Ric vienne et dise qu'il s'occupait de moi. Il nous emmena à l'écart de la foule.

-Ric, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est effondré, dit Elena inquiète.

-Il n'est pas le seul. Il y en a pas mal plus qui se sont effondrés. Les policiers arrivent et injectent de la veine de Vénus dans les corps et les emmènent je ne sais où.

-Comment est-ce possible? Bonnie a désactivé l'invention, replia-t-elle.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait, commençais-je lentement. Réfléchis. Si elle avait l'occasion de détruire les vampires pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait désactivé l'invention qui pouvait tuer les vampires?

-Donc... Elle ne l'a pas désactivé et elle nous a menti? Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a fait ça! Euh... Il est où Damon?

-Il a disparu avant que l'invention ne soit activée, répondit Alaric.

-Moi, il m'a dit qu'il allait aller voir ton oncle John... Oh non!

-Nous devons aller le sauver! m'exclamais-je. Où est-ce qu'ils les ont emmené?

-À l'ancien cabinet de ton père. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle John n'a pas voulu le vendre à Pearl et en même temps, je lui suis reconnaissant.

Cela ne nous prit que deux minutes pour accéder au cabinet du père adoptif d'Elena. John essaya de nous en empêcher mais Elena lui lança froidement à la figure le fait qu'elle savait qu'il était son père. Elle a réussi à le convaincre de nous laisser passer. J'ai couru jusqu'à la poignée et je la pris pour l'ouvrir. Elle s'ouvrit facilement et je m'engouffrais dans le bâtiment avant que je n'entende Bonnie me dire d'arrêter. Je ressortais et vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter à cela, je devais sauver mon frère.

-Attends! Si tu y entres, tu mourras, le feu est trop puissant, m'avertit-elle.

-Bonnie, je n'ai pas le choix. Il s'agit de mon frère. Peu importe comment tu le détestes, tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser mourir. Pour Elena, s'il te plaît.

-Vas-y Stefan, je t'ouvre la voie, dit-elle.

Elle agrippa le bras d'Elena et se mit à réciter un sort. Je retournais dans le bâtiment et pus ouvrir la seconde porte. Je descendis dans le sous-sol du bâtiment et jetais un coup d'oeil rapide. Des vampires brûlés, Anna a un pieu planté dans le coeur, le maire Lockwood avec le cou brisé et Damon à son côté. Je me rendis à côté de lui, passais mon bras autour de mon épaule et l'agrippais par la taille. Je montais à vitesse vampirique et sortis du bâtiment. Le feu reprit de plus belle, brûlant les derniers vampires en vie. Elena vient supporter Damon de l'autre côté et Ric vient nous aider pour ne pas qu'il saute et tue Bonnie.

Bonnie continua de s'excuser et Elena demanda à Ric d'empêcher Damon de sauter sur Bonnie. Je la regardais avec concerne, elle avait l'air affecté. Je viens l'entourer de mes bras en les posant sur sa taille et la collait sur moi. Ce fut seulement lorsque je sentis ses larmes coulées que j'osais lui demander ce qui se passait.

-Elena, qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demandais-je.

-Bella vient de me texter, dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien? m'enquis-je.

-Oui, enfin, je crois, hésita-t-elle.

-Elena, dis-moi ce qui se passe, tu m'inquiètes, coupa Bonnie.

Elle lui montra son téléphone et les larmes de Bonnie arrivèrent à ses yeux. J'haussais un sourcil et Bonnie me passa son téléphone.

De Bella, À Elena:

_Accident d'auto, Caroline à l'hôpital, son était est grave. Les médecins sont inquiets..._

_Ils ne nous laissent pas entrer_

_Dsl pour la soirée, on se voit tantôt._

_J't' 3_

_Bella_

Elle entreprit de taper rapidement une réponse et attendit la réponse qui vient rapidement.

D'Elena, À Bella:

_Est-ce que tu es OK toi? Je te rejoins dans peu_

_Pour la soirée, on se reprend_

_A+_

_Ellie_

De Bella, À Elena:

_Je suis OK._

Elena enfouit sa tête et je compris exactement sa relation avec Bella. Elles étaient comme des sœurs, toujours prêtes à s'inquiéter pour l'autre. Elle serait prête à se tuer l'une pour l'autre et j'admirais leur relation. Elles sont prêtes à tout et s'aime inconditionnellement.

**IPOV**

Elena était sortie et nous avons fini notre parti de pool. Je gagnais comme à chaque fois. Matt et moi sommes allés rejoindre Caroline qui parlait avec Tyler Lockwood et ses parents. Matt se colla sur Caroline en passant son bras sur sa taille en un geste de possessivité. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils se détestaient? Ils étaient les meilleurs amis avant que je parte.

-Bonjour Isabella, me gratifia la mère de Tyler. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu dans les alentours, continua-t-elle sans me laisser répliquer. As-tu croisé Liz?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Elle avait quelques affaires à te demander.

-Tyler, tu veux bien retourner à la maison? Tu peux aller reconduire Matt, Caroline et Isabella? Emmène-les avec toi. Voici les clés de l'auto, dépêchez-vous, nous recommanda Richard Lockwood. Désolé de vous faire manquer les feux d'artifice, les enfants.

Tyler partit devant rapidement suivi par notre trio. Arrivés à l'auto, Tyler prit le volant, Caroline s'assit sur le côté passager, Matt en arrière de Tyler, moi en arrière de Caroline. Tyler entra la clé dans le contact et démarra le moteur. Nous nous engageâmes sur les routes et la conversation commença rapidement.

-Bella, je suis heureux de voir que tu es de retour, dit Tyler. On pourrait passer quelque temps ensemble toi et moi, tenta-t-il avec une tentative de flirt.

-Tyler! dit Caroline choquée. Ne la fait pas fuir, elle vient tout juste de revenir!

-C'est correct Caroline, j'en ai déjà rencontré des pires. Et tes tentatives de flirt ne te mèneront pas loin avec moi, Ty. Je ne suis pas aussi innocente que ce que je parais, plaisantais-je.

-En tout cas, Bella, j'ai vraiment aimé cet après-midi avec toi et je suis content qu'Elena ne t'ait pas garder pour elle toute seule.

-Impossible qu'elle la garde quand je l'ai trouvé avant qu'elle n'aille ôter sa robe. Donc tu as aimé le film? essaya-t-elle de faire subtil sans toutefois y réussir.

-Caroline, ce film est vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais j'ai vraiment aimé ce moment collé avec toi.

-Oh, arrêtez, vous deux. Je ne veux pas que l'on me parle d'histoire qui marche, dit un Tyler de mauvaise humeur tout à coup.

-Mauvaise rupture, puis-je croire?

-Mauvaise, tu dis? Je veux dire, elle est partie sans donner la moindre nouvelle.

-Laisse-la tranquille. Elle est comme ma mère, dit froidement Matt.

-J'ai manqué certain moment dont je suis sûre que vous allez tout me raconter par la suite.

-Bien sûr! Ça va nous donner l'occasion de faire une... commença Caroline.

-Mais qu'elle est ce bruit? cria Tyler alors que ses mains lâchaient le volant.

-Mais quel bruit est-ce que tu parles? Il n'y a aucun bruit, répliqua-t-elle en perdant son sang froid, laissant la panique la submergée.

Tyler a raison, il y a effectivement un bruit. Un cillement très aigu et qui devient agaçant pour les oreilles à la longue. Les autres ne l'entendent pas, je crois que c'est cela qui est sensé se passer. Donc, Tyler, tout comme moi, serait quelqu'un d'hors du commun. C'est tout, même qu'après une vingtaine de secondes, le cillement a arrêté sans une seule raison. Par contre, il était trop tard. Matt avait dit à Caroline de prendre les commandes et elle paniquait. Je m'étais détachée pour aller l'aider en espérant que Tyler reprendrait le contrôle de la voiture assez rapidement. Au début, Caro était capable de contrôler mais peu à peu, la vitesse augmentait alors que Tyler se tenait la tête. Il appuyait sur l'accélérateur sans en avoir conscience. Il y a une courbe que personne n'aperçut et la voiture se retrouva dans le hors-piste. Un arbre surgit devant nous et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'éviter. L'impact fut violent pour moi, les autres semblèrent un peu sonnés.

Caroline appela les urgences qui arrivèrent en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire. Matt lui demanda si elle était correcte. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle, c'était mignon. Elle lui dit d'aller rejoindre. Elle me dit la même chose mais je décidais de rester à son côté. Les ambulanciers allèrent s'occuper de Tyler et ils furent choqués par une affaire qu'ils ont vue. Comme de fait, Caro tomba évanouit et je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne se cogne contre le sol.

J'appelais les ambulanciers pour qu'ils viennent. Ils la prirent sous leurs soins. Ils la mirent sur une civière et ils l'embarquèrent dans l'ambulance. Ils sont venus pour m'examiner mais je n'arrêtais pas de déclarer que j'allais parfaitement bien. Je demandais d'embarquer pour me rendre à l'hôpital. Ils me laissèrent m'assoir à contre-coeur. La route fut brève, Tyler et Matt s'y sont rendus avec les policiers.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, les infirmières de l'urgence s'attroupèrent rapidement et Caro fut mise sur moniteur. Elles l'emmenèrent pour prendre des radiographies alors que je vais m'assoir dans la salle d'attente avec Matt et Tyler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Tyler. Où est-ce qu'elle est?

-Elle est en bloc opératoire, les médecins et infirmières s'occupent d'elle, répondis-je.

-Et toi, Bella? Tu n'as pas été trop secoué par l'accident, tu étais détachée, clama Matt.

-En plus, tu as plein de sang sur ton visage et tes bras, ajouta Tyler.

-Je vais bien. Par contre, j'ai peur pour Caro, je ne sais pas comment elle va s'en sortir.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, dit Matt.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous avons vu le lit de Caroline se faire transférer dans une chambre. Nous nous sommes levés et avons essayé de suivre mais une garde-malade nous en a empêché. Elle nous dit qu'il fallait patienter, que Caro a besoin d'être branchée sur un moniteur et un soluté, que son état est grave et qu'elle doit se reposer. Je retournais m'assoir et sortis mon cellulaire. Je commençais à avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vécu l'accident avec moi. Ma très chère cousine, Elena. Elle doit s'inquiéter pour moi en cet instant.

De Bella, À Elena:

_Accident d'auto, Caroline à l'hôpital, son était est grave. Les médecins sont inquiets..._

_Ils ne nous laissent pas entrer_

_Dsl pour la soirée, on se voit tantôt._

_J't' 3_

_Bella_

D'Elena, À Bella:

_Est-ce que tu es OK toi? Je te rejoins dans peu_

_Pour la soirée, on se reprend_

_A+_

_Ellie_

De Bella, À Elena:

_Je suis OK._

J'attendis. J'attendis pendant un bout qui me sembla duré une éternité. Entre-temps, Matt est venu s'assoir à côté de moi, rongé par la peur et l'inquiétude que Caroline lui faisait vivre, nous faisait vivre. J'accotais ma tête sur son épaule, ne voyant rien d'anormale à ce geste. Je savais que Caro ne se mettrait pas énormément en colère contre moi.

Bonnie arriva, la preuve qu'Elena lui avait transmis mon message. Elle vint me serrer dans ses bras et les deux nous avons pleuré beaucoup. Nous nous sommes calmées mais l'inquiétude était si forte qu'elle nous épuisait. Elle nous dit des mots réconfortants.

-Écoutez, ça va aller, Caroline est forte, elle va survivre, nous encouragea-t-elle. Bella, est-ce que tu es sûre que tu n'es pas blessée? Tu as du sang à plusieurs endroits.

-Oui, je vais très bien, c'est juste que... essayais-je d'expliquer.

-C'est vous qui étiez avec Miss Forbes tout à l'heure? demanda une infirmière.

-Oui, c'est nous, dîmes-nous en choeur en nous levant.

-Son état est critique, nous ne savons pas si elle a assez de sang pour survivre, nous informa-t-elle doucement.

-Il lui reste combien de temps? demanda Matt vraiment inquiet.

-Si nous n'arrivons pas à stabiliser son état dans la prochaine heure, elle pourrait mourir sous peu.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien que vous pouvez faire pour l'aider? tenta désespérément Bonnie.

-Non, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle alors qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

Damon était arrivé pendant que nous parlions avec l'infirmière ainsi que Liz, la mère de Caroline. Ils étaient entrain de discuter de je ne sais quoi. L'infirmière partit et Damon vint vers nous. Je ne comprenais pas ce geste car il avait clairement démontré au cours de la journée qu'il détestait cordialement Bonnie et c'était réciproque.

-Isabella, est-ce que tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Tu saignes partout, dit-il.

-Je vais très bien, dis-je sèchement.

-Mademoiselle, nous allons vous examiner, annonça une infirmière.

-Je vais parfaitement bien. Je n'ai aucun problème, répétais-je sèchement alors qu'Elena arriva.

-Bella! Est-ce que ça va? dit-elle.

-Oui, dis-je exaspérée. Oups, désolées, Lena, je ne voulais pas être aussi sèche avec toi.

-Ça va. Je comprends que c'est dur pour toi, tu étais présente. Où est Matt?

-Il est retourné chez lui, prendre sa douche et se changer, il revient plus tard et il veut passer la nuit au chevet de Caroline. Pour le moment, ils ne laissent entrer personne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda Damon en essayant d'avoir l'air intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je vais suivre l'exemple de Matt et aller me changer et me doucher. On se retrouve plus tard, Lena. À demain Bonnie. Bye Damon, les saluais-je chacun leur tour.

-Bien, bonne nuit Isabella, dit Damon avec un ton charmeur.

Il reçut un regard peu approbateur d'Elena. Je les laissais et retournais chez ma cousine. Je vis Jenna et John entrain de discuter assez fortement entre eux.

-Tante Jenna? Ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne habiter avec vous pour un certain temps?

-Non, pas du tout, ma petite Bella. Cela me fait très plaisir! Je sors, je vais voir au cabinet de Grayson pour savoir ce qui a déclenché l'incendie. À demain!

-Merci tante Jenna. On se revoit plus tard! Bonne nuit John, dis-je plus froidement.

Je partis en haut me laver. Je pris une camisole rouge sang avec des shorts noirs pour mon pyjama. Je partis dans la salle de bain et en profitais pour prendre une douche d'eau chaude. Je laissais mes muscles se décontractés sous la chaleur de l'eau. Je pris mon temps. Je me lavais les cheveux et le visage, en prenant soin d'ôter le sang séché. Il n'y avait aucune blessure, ni même une seule cicatrice, ma peau était parfaitement intacte. J'étais heureuse que mes blessures se soient guéries aussi facilement. J'espère que je ne me ferai pas questionner là-dessus durant les prochains jours. Je sortis de la douche, m'habillais, me pris un livre et m'installais pour lire. Je n'avais pas eu une journée facile. Je suis revenue et j'ai passé un super après-midi mais la soirée s'était mal passée avec l'accident.

**CPOV (Caroline)**

Matt me pressait de prendre le volant, même Bella s'était détachée pour venir m'aider. La voiture accélérait et Tyler ne se rendait pas compte que c'était lui qui causait cela. Tout à coup, la vitesse est venue trop grande et nous avons fait du hors-piste avant de nous heurter à un arbre. Tout fut noir instantanément.

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, je réussis à me sortir de l'auto et je vis Tyler être couché par terre. Je sortis mon cellulaire et appelais les ambulances. Matte me demanda si j'allais bien et je lui assurais que j'étais parfaitement correct. Néanmoins, Bella resta avec moi, n'avalant pas du tout mon mensonge et je lui en étais presque reconnaissante. Les ambulanciers et Matt étaient penchés sur Tyler. Ensuite, je me sentis partir et m'évanouis.

Je me sentis être secouée dans tous les sens et j'essayais de me réveiller. Pas une seule des parties de mon corps ne semblait vouloir m'obéir. Je luttais contre le voile de noirceur pesant sur moi mais il était plus fort. Il m'écrasait. Quelqu'un me prit la main et je savais que c'était Bella. Je suis à nouveau secouée présentement et je sens que les choses sont rapides.

Je me fais encore bouger et mes yeux commencent à ouvrir. Je dois tout de même lutter contre la noirceur qui menace de m'envahir à nouveau. Je réussis à les garder ouvert pendant plusieurs minutes. Ainsi, je les ai vus me mettre un moniteur et me planter un soluté dans le bras. Je voyais et j'entendais mais personne ne réagissait. Je les entendis sortir de la pièce et refermais mes yeux. J'étais épuisée par l'effort de lutter.

Je dormis pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Damon apparut. Damon? Je croyais qu'il me détestait. Je vis son visage changé et il mordit son poignet. Le sang coulait et il me l'a mis à la bouche me forçant à boire. Ensuite, il me fixa droit dans les yeux et je n'étais pas consciente de ce qui se passait. Je me rendormis tout de suite après.

Une journée plus tard **(Seulement pour Caroline)**

Lorsque je me réveillais, la nuit était à une heure très avancée. Je regardais le cadran avec les chiffres rouge lumineux qui indiquait qu'il était deux heures du matin. J'entendis un bruit et me retournais brusquement. Je vis Elena devant moi.

-Elena? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demandais-je surprise.

-Je ne suis pas Elena. Je m'appelle Katherine. Est-ce que tu peux transmettre un message à Stefan et Damon Salvatore?

-De quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Dis leurs que la partie ne fait que commencer, dit-elle en m'écrasant un oreiller sur mon visage.

Je me débattais et tout fus noir. J'avais perdu la bataille, j'étais morte.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tous seuls et je regardais mes mains. Je pouvais bouger mes doigts, je n'étais pas morte. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Elena m'a étouffé avec un oreiller? Je croyais qu'elle était mon amie. Je me levais et mes jambes flageolèrent un peu. Je sortis et allais parler à la garde-malade.

-Quand est-ce que l'on mange? lui demandais-je.

-Il fait encore nuit. On mange dans cinq heures. Retourne dans ta chambre.

-Mais j'ai faim! clamais-je sèchement.

-Retourne dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-elle froidement.

J'obtempérais et trouvais ce qui m'attirait autant. J'avais les yeux concentrés sur rien d'autre mais un sac de sang. J'allais à côté et le décrochais. Je le remmenais dans ma chambre. Malgré moi, je sentis un instinct me pousser et vis mon visage changé avec la réflexion du miroir. Mes yeux étaient devenus rouges et des veines noires étaient apparues autour de mes yeux. J'avais très mal dans mes gencives et vis que mes canines s'étaient allongées. Elles percèrent le sac de sang que j'avais pris. Lorsqu'il fut vidé, je me sentis extrêmement forte. Rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, j'étais capable de tout.

J'essayais de retourner au sommeil mais j'avais encore faim. Je me levais et allais chercher un autre sac de sang. Le même phénomène qu'avec le premier se produit. J'étais rassasiée et je pus trouver un semblant de sommeil.

Il y avait une odeur de peau brûlée. Je réalisais qu'elle venait de moi et c'était à l'endroit où le soleil me frappait. Je me précipitais dans un coin sombre de la pièce. J'y restais pendant un bon bout avant qu'une infirmière entre.

-Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous devriez venir dans votre lit, dit-elle.

-Tirer les rideaux, dis-je en ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

-Mais, Miss, c'est une belle journée dehors. Vous devriez les garder, ça vous fera du bien, rétorqua-t-elle avec douceur en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

-Vous allez tirer ces rideaux, dis-je férocement en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je vais tirer ces rideaux, répéta-t-elle d'une voix absente.

Je ne sais pas ce que ce truc est, mais c'est magnifique. Elle m'a obéit. Je résistais difficilement à la mordre et finis par le faire malgré tout. La sensation de son sang traversant mon œsophage était magnifique. Je lui fis un pansement à son cou et elle partit. Du personnel médical arriva et me dise que j'ai un visiteur.

-Caroline! J'étais très inquiet! Je suis venu passé une partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que les heures de visite étaient terminées, dit mon magnifique petit-ami, Matt.

-Je vais bien, même très bien. Sais-tu quand est-ce qu'ils vont me laisser sortir?

-Demain matin. J'ai hâte que l'on puisse se voir à un autre endroit qu'ici, blagua-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas sortir demain, il faut que je sorte, ce soir.

-Tu peux laisser l'organisation de cette fête entre les mains d'Elena et de Bonnie, elles s'en occupent très bien.

-Non! Ce n'est pas à cause de cela, je vais simplement devenir folle si je reste ici trop longtemps.

-Caro, je sais que tu aimes tout contrôler mais ne t'en fait pas, ça va fonctionner. Repose-toi. Et voyons donc, c'est un hôpital, c'est sûr que ça rend les gens fous. Et garder tes rideaux fermer, ça n'aide certainement pas.

-Non ne les ouvre pas! m'exclamais-je en me tapissant dans le coin sombre.

-Caro... Tu es où?

-Ferme-les, ordonnais-je sèchement.

-Je reviendrai plus tard.

Je me relaxais une fois qu'il fut parti et je retournais m'assoir sur mon litl. Je fus toute seule à me préparer pour partir. Je m'habillais avec une paire de pantalon slim bleu foncé, une camisole rouge avec le boléro de la même couleur que le pantalon et prit ma veste noire. Je mis mes bottes noires et aplatis mes cheveux. Un trait de crayon sur les paupières et une touche de mascara. J'étais prête à partir, il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre que le soleil se couche pour que je puisse sortir.

La même garde-malade dont je m'étais abreuvée tout à l'heure est revenue et je lui ôtais son pansement pour la mordre de nouveau. Après, je lui fis le truc avec mes yeux. Ils étaient assez tard et le temps qu'elle aille ma permission de sortir, il sera nuit.

Je finissais de tout empaqueter ce que Matt, Bonnie et Bella m'avaient emmené. Je continue de faire cela, en peu de temps, j'avais fini. Lorsque j'ai voulu mettre le collier qu'Elena m'avait donné, il m'a laissé une marque de brûlure sur la peau. Je l'arrachais de mon cou et le lançais de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il fit un bruit de fracas métallique lorsqu'il tomba par terre. Ce bruit m'agressa. Tout me paraissait amplifier.

La femme revient avec mes formulaires. Je n'avais qu'à signer et elle à les remmener au bureau principal et je pourrais sortir. Je pris le stylo qu'elle m'offrait et signait à une vingtaine de place. Elle repartit le porter au bureau alors que je me suis assise sur le lit. J'ôtais à nouveau son pansement et me but à nouveau son sang avant de sortir. Je lui remis un bandage propre et m'excusais. Je lui dictais ce que je voulais qu'elle dise et elle l'a répété après moi. J'ignore totalement ce que je fais mais j'adore ça. Je voulais être au summum de ma forme pour aller à ce carnaval. J'étais supposée l'organiser cette fête avec l'aide de mes meilleures amies, Elena et Bonnie. Aussi Bella, maintenant qu'elle était revenue en ville.

Bella était tout simplement fantastique. Non seulement elle se préoccupait énormément de nous, mais elle nous aidait et nous supportait. Je sais que s'il y en a une qui est capable d'accepter ce que je suis présentement (peu importe ce que je suis), ça va être elle. Je ne veux pas lui montrer. J'espère juste que je ne ferai pas de mal à aucune d'elles, ça serait douloureux.

Assise sur ce lit, je commençais à me rappeler. À commencer par la fois où je l'ai vu dans ma chambre d'hôpital et qu'il m'a fait boire son sang. Pour continuer aux nombreuses fois où il m'a mordu, où il s'est abreuvé de mon sang. Aux multiples morsures dans mon cou, sur mon épaule et mes poignets. Je vis lorsqu'il me parlait de la saga Twilight, il ne comprenait pas comment une humaine pouvait être avec un vampire qui scintille et avoir un enfant avec. Elle se rappelle lui avoir demandé pourquoi est-ce que lui, il ne scintillait pas comme les vampires de la saga. Il lui avait répondu qu'il vivait dans la vie réelle où les vampires brûlent au soleil... C'est ce qu'elle est devenue. Un vampire. Comme Damon, quand il la mordait et la faisait souffrir, elle faisait de même à cette femme qui s'occupe d'elle.

Je suis tout de même très perdue. Je vois très loin, je peux entendre des conversations de l'autre côté de l'hôpital, le sang m'appelle, je le sens de très loin, je me déplace rapidement, je suis suffisamment forte pour arracher tout et soulever les gens et j'ai des crocs. J'ai besoin de sang, la nourriture ne m'attire plus et même si je mange, je n'ai aucune sensation de satisfaction. Je n'étais plus qu'une créature sanguinaire, obligée de me nourrir du sang des autres.

L'infirmière revient et me dit que j'étais libre de partir. Je pris mon occasion et m'élançais dans l'hôpital en une marche qui s'apparenterait à de la marche rapide pour les autres. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre, j'avais tellement hâte de sortir de cet enfer qu'est l'hôpital. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, il faisait nuit mais j'y voyais comme en plein jour. Je me dirigeais vers le centre-ville où se déroulait la fête. J'avais hâte de voir le travail qu'Elena, Bonnie et Bella ont effectué en mon absence. J'espère que c'est à la hauteur de mes attentes!

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je sais qu'il y a gros des chapitres pour une journée, pour les quelques prochaines journées de l'histoire aussi mais après, les journées vont passer plus vite.**

**Avez-vous une idée de ce que Bella est si elle est guérie alors qu'elle était couverte de sang plus tôt? **

**Lorsqu'Elena va annoncer à Bella qu'il y a des vampires, est-ce que Bella vient d'être confrontée à des vampires (n'importe lesquels) ou est-ce qu'elle se le fait annoncer comme cela?  
**

**Si vous avez des commentaires, des questions, des souhaits pour la suite ou si vous voulez plus de précision sur certaines choses présentes dans ce chapitre, laissez-moi un review, j'y répondrais au début du prochain chapitre.**

**Merci!  
ginnybella98**


	6. Inquiétude

**De retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Après deux semaines, voici le sixième chapitres. Quatre différents points de vue dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir de qui ils sont...**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**LFM'Ines: **Effectivement, Bella est déjà au courant de l'existence des vampires seulement Elena ne le sait pas. Elle croit encore que c'est un monde étranger pour elle.**  
**

**taraddict: **C'est pris en note pour tes commentaires! C'est toujours amusant de voir Damon perdre ses mots. Surtout avec une fille... Avec un point de vue de Damon, j'ai un point incontournable, c'est de montrer la confusion qu'il vit avec ses sentiments face à Bella. Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de rapprochement entre les deux. Katherine n'est pas importante au début, sa place sera plus significative plus tard. En tout cas, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre!

**Mane-jei: **Bella va apparaître comme une garce plusieurs fois sans toutefois en être une complètement. Merci beaucoup!

**MlleClara: **Ça m'a fait plaisir de mettre les points de vue d'Elena et de Stefan. Il y en a un autre d'Elena dans ce chapitre, on commence avec ça. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu la série télévisée, à la fin de la saison 1, c'est la boussole anti-vampire qui déclenche ce bruit. La guérison accélérée de Bella reste tout de même un mystère, personne n'y fait référence dans ce chapitre. Pour Caroline, je suis heureuse de te surprendre. Ça aurait été une très bonne idée avec la morgue. Pour «apprendre» à Bella, la confrontation... je ne sais pas encore si je le ferais comme cela mais nous n'en sommes pas là dans l'histoire.**  
**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**EPOV (Elena)**

Damon avait proposé de donner son sang à Caroline et je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'avais tellement peur pour elle et, en plus, je m'inquiétais pour Bella. Elle a dit à tout le monde qu'elle était bien mais je ne la crois pas. Elle a toujours eu tendance à s'occuper des autres avant de s'occuper d'elle. Elle était ensanglantée, les médecins n'ont même pas eu une chance de l'examiner. Elle est retournée chez moi et je n'avais qu'une envie, sortir de cet hôpital et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Damon revient rapidement et Liz arriva en même temps.

-Damon, dit Liz. Les funérailles de Richard ont lieu demain.

-Déjà? Je croyais qu'ils pleureraient entre eux un peu. Qu'ils prendraient leur temps, dit Damon.

-Ce n'est pas dans l'idée de Carole, il faut croire. Elena, tu diras à Isabella de venir et je veux lui parler sur quelques sujets extrêmement importants.

-Vous savez qu'elle est revenue? demandais-je surprise que la nouvelle soit allée aussi vite.

-Elle a croisé Carole tantôt qui lui a dit que je voulais lui parler mais je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion. Elle m'a donc dit qu'elle l'avait vu. Je vous laisse, je vais voir Caroline.

-À tout à l'heure, Liz, la salua Damon. Elena, elle devrait faire attention lorsqu'elle se coupe. Je suis le premier à te le dire, le sang d'Isabella est exquis. Il sent délicieusement bon.

-Ne l'appelle pas Isabella, c'est Bella et je croyais t'avoir dit de rester loin d'elle, dis-je.

-Tu sais, Elena, je n'ai pas besoin de la charmer, elle vient vers moi toute seule comme une grande. Pour son nom, elle n'a pas riposté tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'elle m'apprécie.

-Si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te fais exploser la cervelle, Damon, l'avertit Bonnie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous souciez tous autant d'elle? Je veux dire, elle est comme les autres, n'est-ce pas? Comme Caroline ou Matt? Non?

-Elle n'est en rien comme eux! m'exclamais-je insultée.

-Alors dis-moi ce qu'elle sait à propos de moi, de Stefan ou de Bonnie. Dis-moi ce qu'elle savait à propos d'Anna? me défia-t-il.

-Elle ne sait rien, intervient Bonnie en me sauvant de me crier sur Damon. Mais elle le saura en peu de temps, ajouta-t-elle.

-Si jamais elle ne fait qu'une seule tentative pour le dire à d'autres, je la tue. Compris? nous menaça-t-il avec un regard ferme.

Il partit sans rien demander de plus. Je regardais Bonnie avec de l'incompréhension à travers mon regard. Je ne comprenais pas... Plus tôt, dans l'après-midi, il semblait bien apprécié sa compagnie. Il a hésité lorsque je lui ai demandé si je pouvais parler à Bella sur le fait qu'il y a des vampires. Cela voulait certainement dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres facilement, il préférait les hypnotiser pour qu'ils oublient. Il n'ouvrait jamais son coeur et avait fait une croix sur ses émotions il y a longtemps. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait confiance à ma cousine qui venait juste d'arriver? Sa relation avec Stefan est très mouvementé, il n'est pas stable sur personne et il finit par les blesser ou les tuer.

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou Damon a l'air étrange? demanda Bonnie alors que nous sortions de l'hôpital.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Moi aussi je l'ai trouvé exceptionnellement gentil aujourd'hui.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas seulement à cause que Bella vient d'arriver et qu'il veut la séduire pour coucher avec lui. Elle mérite vraiment mieux que lui, marmonna Bonnie.

-Ça ne me surprendrait même pas s'il essayait. Ça serait totalement lui. Autre chose, je ne veux pas qu'il n'y ait rien de surnaturel autour de Bella. Je veux qu'elle soit hors de tout ceci le plus que possible, ajoutais-je.

-Ce n'est pas toi, qui plutôt, nous suppliais de lui dire? Tu voulais absolument lui dire, tu n'avais pas envie de lui cacher le secret. Autant dire que cela courra à la fin de votre relation si jamais elle découvre que tu lui as menti durant tant de temps, me rembarra Bonnie.

-Euh... tentais-je mais j'étais surprise. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire... J'aime l'idée de pouvoir tout lui dire sans aucune contrainte. En même temps, elle sera davantage en danger si je la mets au courant...

-N'attend pas qu'il soit trop tard. Elle pourrait t'en vouloir à vie, me rappela-t-elle.

-Il n'y aurait pas seulement, tu es au courant toi aussi, dis-je à mon tour.

-Et Stefan, Damon et même Katherine, rajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

-Ne me parle pas de cette garce. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler à nouveau, la coupais-je sèchement et ma voix claqua.

-Je sais. Moi non plus, j'espère qu'elle ne créera aucun ennui supplémentaire. Aussi, je vais prier pour que Katherine ne rencontre jamais Bella. Bonne nuit, Elena. Encore désolée.

-Ça va aller Bonnie. Damon s'en remettra. Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends. Repose-toi. À demain pour les funérailles du maire, dis-je en l'enlaçant.

Elle partit en me laissant planter là comme une idiote. Stefan était venu me porter avec sa voiture, je devais donc marcher. Je commençais à me diriger vers ma maison. _Tu devrais lui dire. Elle aura peur_, me dit la voix de ma conscience. Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'elle aura peur, elle m'en voudra plus que d'autre chose. _Tu te mens à toi-même, elle ne t'en voudra pas_. Oh que si, elle m'en voudra. Elle n'est pas très rancunière mais suffisamment pour me faire regretter de ne jamais le lui avoir dit. Non, ma décision est prise, je ne lui dirai seulement si elle est confrontée à une quelconque créature surnaturelle. _Ça ne fera qu'empirer votre relation_. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'en voudra d'essayer de la protéger.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que j'ai réalisé que j'étais arrivée lorsque j'ouvrais la porte. J'entrais dans la maison et criais: «Je suis revenue!» pour avertir les autres. J'ôtais mes Converse. J'entendis quelqu'un marcher lourdement en haut ce qui ne devait certainement pas être Stefan. Je relevais la tête et vis Jeremy qui me regardait. Il souriait. Je me demande pourquoi étant donné que Stefan avait été légèrement brutal avec lui un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. J'entendis Bella rire en arrière et le dilemme recommença en-dedans de moi.

-Salut Elena! Alors as-tu pu voir Caroline? me questionna joyeusement Jeremy.

-Non, ils ont seulement laissé Liz entrer. Où est Stefan?

-Il est parti il y a environ vingt minutes. Je voulais continuer de lire mais il m'a confié le travail de babysitting, dit Bella en tapant l'épaule de Jeremy, l'air joueur.

-Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper tout seul, dit-il avec une voix d'enfant.

-Et toi, Bella, ça va? Tu avais plein de sang tout à l'heure.

-Non, je vais parfaitement bien. Je n'ai pas une seule blessure, dit-elle doucement.

-J'espère! Je me sentirais extrêmement mal si tu avais eu une blessure lors de ta première journée! m'exclamais-je avec concerne.

-J'ai déjà eu des blessures plus grave comme une jambe cassée ou j'ai passé au travers de fenêtres ou portes vitrées.

-Bella maladroite! scanda Jeremy. J'ai faim.

-Tu manges tout, il n'y aura plus rien pour les autres, le réprimandais-je.

-Elena, appelle Stefan, me dit Jeremy. Je crois qu'il veut te parler, dit-il en me lançant un regard sous-entendu.

Je me demande à propos de quoi il veut me parler. J'imagine que c'est quelque chose de surnaturel et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de risque avec Bella. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je l'aime beaucoup Stefan. Je prends le combiné et monte en haut avec. Stefan répondit après la quatrième sonnerie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça lui a pris autant de temps. J'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave et qu'il va bien. Il me résume la situation en me disant que Katherine avait été invitée à entrer par Jenna qui l'avait pris pour moi. Je commençais à douter davantage à propos du fait de garder Jenna et Bella hors du secret. Elles ne sont pas conscientes des dangers.

Je continuais à parler avec Stefan et je lui ai partagé mes inquiétudes. Lui aussi commençais à croire que tout le monde autour de moi devrait le savoir, ce qui incluait Caroline et Matt. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont prendre la nouvelle, j'espère seulement que si je leurs dis, ils ne m'en voudront pas. Je ne prévois pas leur dire tout de suite, je veux attendre que l'occasion se présente. Je ne veux pas sortir ceci comme ça. Je continuais d'y réfléchir alors que j'allais dans ma douche. Je mis une paire de short à carreau et une camisole noire. Je redescendis dans la cuisine pour entendre des voix parler dont l'une qui n'était pas la mienne...

**KPOV (Katherine)**

J'avais réussi à m'introduire chez mon stupide sosie humain. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Damon et Stefan y étaient autant attachés, elle était plus pathétique que moi. Je veux dire, elle n'est pas capable de garder les deux autour d'elle. Aussi, elle n'a pas mon sens de la mode, ni mes façons pour être avec les autres. Je préférais mes méthodes aux siennes. Ses méthodes sont une douceur inégalée et une inquiétude pour tous. Elle est même légèrement naïve. Elle a laissé Stefan la bercer dans ses mensonges comme quoi il s'inquiète à propos d'elle. Stefan est à moi et seulement à moi.

C'est bien qu'Elena est été assez naïve pour ne pas dire à Jenna qui elle était. D'une certaine part, c'était parfait. Jenna était, donc, inapte à se défendre face à moi. Elle ne s'est jamais demandé si j'étais vraiment Elena. Elle avait été choquée lorsqu'elle m'a vu, en tant qu'Elena, embrasser Damon. Elle était fâchée, elle croyait que sa pauvre petite Elena trompait son copain. Elena était trop conservatrice. Plus cela allait, plus elle allait devenir comme moi. Hmm... C'est par la suite que je réussirais à avoir Stefan de retour à mon bras. Pour le moment, je devais me contenter de jouer ce pathétique humain.

Peu de temps après qu'Elena était revenue chez elle et entrain de prendre sa douche, je décidais de descendre les marches et je me rendis dans la cuisine. J'y ai retrouvé le bébé Gilbert, Jeremy, et la cousine, la nouvelle venue en ville, Bella. J'avais envie de savoir si elle était aussi innocente et naïve que sa cousine.

J'entrais dans la cuisine en les saluant brièvement. Ils ne remarquèrent aucune différence. Enfin, pas le bébé Gilbert, qui croyait vraiment que j'étais sa sœur. C'était hilarant à voir, il continuait de plaisanter et de s'amuser avec cette Bella sans penser que je ne pourrais pas être sa sœur. Bella, par contre, semblait plus alarmée par qui je suis. Je continuais d'agir comme Elena et parlais avec eux. Je l'entendis descendre et la vis repartir. Je n'écoutais même pas ce qu'elle faisait. Je l'ai entendu décrocher le combiné et appeler Stefan. Je ne croyais pas qu'ils voulaient vendre la mèche tout de suite. Je m'éclipsais en disant que j'allais chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre et sortis de la maison.

Je courus à une certaine distance pour ne pas être retrouvée tout de suite par mes jouets. J'avais entendu dire que Damon avait donné son sang à Caroline. Je mijotais certaines idées plutôt noires tout en regardant mes deux joujoux arrivés. Je décidais ensuite d'aller rejoindre mon nouveau jouet. J'ai tendance à m'ennuyer rapidement et j'aime de nouvelles personnes. Je partis en entendant tout le monde discuter avec animation. Une moue sarcastique se forma sur mon visage. Ma mission était finie pour l'instant. Créé des disputes pour les diviser.

**IPOV**

Depuis qu'Elena était revenue, je sentais que ce n'était pas pareil. Elle n'était pas elle. C'est lorsque j'ai tendu l'oreille et que j'ai entendu l'eau de la douche coulée que je me suis dit que c'était Katherine. Je savais qu'elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, c'était sûr qu'Elena descendait de la fille que Katherine a eu. Jeremy ne semblait pas le moindre du monde dérangé, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Je croyais qu'il était au courant que Katherine pouvait entrer dans la maison. Il faut croire que ma cousine n'a pas pensé de lui dire.

Jeremy continua de discuter avec moi et de se moquer de moi. Je venais tout juste d'arriver et il se moquait de ma «maladresse». Katherine, dans son rôle d'Elena, parlait avec nous et bernait Jeremy dans son jeu. Elle est en train de tester les cartes pour savoir jusqu'à quel point elle peut manipuler ceux autour d'Elena. Je continuais tout de même d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Ma posture était un peu plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire mais pas suffisamment pour que Jeremy le remarque. Nous avons continué jusqu'à ce que «Elena», Katherine, dise qu'elle avait besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre.

-Hey, Bella! Est-ce que tu as remarqué qui tu étais née un siècle en retard?

-Euh... Pardon? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? demandais-je vraiment intriguée.

-Parce que tu aimes les livres classiques. Tous les livres que tu as apporté de Forks sont de vieux romans qui ont été écrit il y a cent ans. Aussi, tu as un disque qui contient Claire de Lune un des classique de Debussy.

-Tu connais Debussy toi? Je t'ai toujours cru dans le genre de musique Rock'n'Roll ou des films d'horreur plus que des classiques, attaquais-je à mon tour.

-Tu as raison, j'ai des meilleurs goûts que toi! Qui écoute ou lis du classique présentement? continua-t-il à me niaiser.

-Mon... commençais-je mais je fus coupé par la sonnerie de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire Bella? me demanda Jeremy.

-J'allais dire que mon ex, rajoutais-je en ouvrant la porte. Il écoutait du classique mais n'aimait pas mes livres. Damon, Stefan, j'imagine que vous pouvez entrer. ELENA, criais-je.

-Petite Bella s'est enfin décidée et elle a eu un copain, dit-il à la blague.

-Bella, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais eu un copain! s'exclama Elena.

-Je te l'ai dit. Cet Edward dont je te parlais.

-C'est pas surprenant qu'il n'aime pas tes livres, ils sont si vieux!

-Tu ne connais pas les héritages familiaux? Tu sais ce que nos ancêtres nous laissent?

-Wow! Même tes ancêtres n'avaient pas de goût, m'insulta Jeremy.

-Sache que mes ancêtres sont en partie les tiens, Jay.

-Sache que mes ancêtres n'étaient pas aussi... n'étais pas aussi... ils n'étaient pas comme les tiens, finit-il en bégayant.

-Serais-tu entrain de perdre tes mots face à moi? lui blaguais-je. Je n'écoute pas seulement du classique. J'écoute aussi de la musique plus populaire, j'imagine que c'est ce que tu écoutes?

-Je ne te crois pas, replia-t-il.

Elena les fit monter dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils devaient parler qui était si secret que ni Jeremy, ni moi n'avions le droit de connaître. Je n'aimais pas ça. Les Salvatore et Elena nous regardaient débattre. Ils semblaient plutôt amusés. Personne ne nous dérangea. Je continuais d'argumenter avec Jeremy.

-Bella, tu sais que ça ne nous mène nulle part, dit-il doucement.

-Je sais mais tu as continué d'argumenter avec moi et tu sais que j'ai toujours le dernier mot.

-N'empêche que Les Haut de Hurlevent est aussi intéressant que le pape! dit Jeremy.

-Est-ce que vous êtes toujours entrain de vous obstinez? demanda Elena.

-Il insulte mes goûts, dis-je de façon enfantine.

-Savez-vous au moins qu'il est déjà une heure du matin? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et? répondîmes-nous en choeur.

-Rien. Damon et Stefan, est-ce que vous voulez rester? On pourrait écouter un film?

-Ça dépend c'est quoi et qui reste pour l'écouter, dit Damon avec une voix sarcastique.

-Je pensais à Edward aux mains d'argent. Ça vous va? nous demanda Elena.

-Le film est correct, enfin, il est parfait pour cet heure, acquiesça Jeremy.

-D'accord avec lui. Tu vois que mes goûts ne sont pas trop classiques?

-Edward aux mains d'argent, c'est un classique. Mais je trouve ça poche.

-Tu as dit que ce film était correct tout à l'heure donc, techniquement, tu as tort, dis-je.

-Comme nous allons être avec une si bonne compagnie, je crois que je vais rester pour voir ce qui va se passer ici, dit Damon en me fixant du regard.

Elena mit le film dans le lecteur et revient s'assoir au côté de Stefan. Elle fusilla Damon du regard pour dire «Cesse de la fixer ainsi». Je me suis assise sur le sofa à trois places et je fus entourée par Jeremy et Damon. Je m'accotais sur l'épaule à Jeremy et il me prit dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien de romantique là-dedans, c'était plus comme une relation de frère et soeur. Je restais comme cela pendant la durée totale du film. Je vis Damon me fixer de nombreuses fois et se détourner lorsque je regardais. Étrange...

Le film était un véritable classique. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était avant que les parents d'Elena meurent. Cela faisait plus qu'un an. Un an que je n'avais pas fait un seul party avec elle, Bonnie et Caroline. Ça semblait pourtant à être hier lorsque j'étais arrivée chez Elena.

FLASH BACK

_Il était presque minuit. Oncle Grayson, tante Miranda et Elena n'étaient pas encore revenus. Je savais que quelques choses n'allaient pas. La fête était chez Tyler, pas assez loin pour que ça prenne plus qu'une heure. J'essayais de me concentrer mais j'entendis la porte se refermer._

_-Jenna! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici? demandais-je inquiète._

_-Tu n'es... commença-t-elle mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de téléphone._

_J'allais chercher le combiné sur le chargeur. Je sentais que cet appel m'était destiné. Lorsque j'y répondis, la voix qui parla ne m'était pas familière._

_-Isabella Swan? demanda la voix._

_-Oui c'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous? répondis-je d'une voix tendue._

_-Miss Elena Gilbert m'a demandé de vous appelez. Elle veut que vous veniez la voir à l'hôpital._

_-À l'hôpital? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demandais-je alors que l'inquiétude grimpait._

_-Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire. Elle est dans la chambre 243. Elle vous demande de venir la rejoindre le plus vite que possible et de lui apporter un ensemble de rechange._

_-Dites-lui que j'arrive dans peu de temps, dis-je en mettant fin à la discussion._

_Je remis le téléphone sur le chargeur et m'accotais contre le mur. Je me laissais glisser par terre. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé de grave. Je m'en voudrais à mort si jamais elle est blessée. Je me sentais déjà mal en me disant que j'aurais pu lui éviter cela. Je savais que cela allait se produire mais je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher cet incident._

_Je me relevais et me dirigeais lentement vers la chambre d'Elena. Je lui pris rapidement le premier ensemble potable qui me tomba sous la main. C'était une tunique rose longue avec une paire de leggings noires. Je mis ses vêtements dans mon sac et me descendis les marches. Heureusement, Jeremy était couché, il ne l'apprendrait pas avant demain matin en voyant Jenna dans la maison._

_J'embarquais dans la voiture de Jenna, elle m'avait laissée ses clés. Je me dirigeais à grande vitesse vers l'hôpital. Les remords ne faisaient qu'augmenter ma vitesse. J'avais peur de ce qu'Elena allait m'annoncer. J'ai l'impression que la soirée va de mal en pire. J'arrivais à l'entrée. Je m'annonçais à la garde malade. Elle me laissa passer et j'ai reconnu sa voix. C'est elle qui m'avait appelé. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre et marchais rapidement à travers les corridors. J'aperçus la porte. Je me calmais avant d'entrer dans la chambre._

_-Bella! s'exclama Elena dès que je suis entrée dans la chambre. Oh Bella! C'est affreux!_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ellie? lui demandais-je inquiète alors qu'elle m'entoura de ses bras._

_-Ils... ils... papa et maman... ils... ils sont morts, finit-elle entre deux sanglots._

_-Oh non! Ma pauvre chérie, dis-je en commençant à lui frotter le dos._

_Je la laissais mouiller mon épaule autant qu'elle le voulait. Je ne lui dis rien sur le fait que je savais exactement ce qui s'était passé. Je la laissais me l'expliquer, enfin, me le bredouiller entre plusieurs sanglots. Je la consolais du mieux que je pus mais dès qu'elle semblait allée mieux, elle fondait en larmes. Je comprends la blessure qu'elle ressent. Elle va culpabiliser pendant longtemps en croyant que c'était de sa faute. Ce n'était pas la sienne, ça ne le serait jamais. Son père commençait à être fatigué et il s'était à moitié endormi lorsqu'ils passaient le pont. Il avait entendu un klaxon qui l'a réveillé en sursaut et il a donné un coup dans le volant. Ce coup a été fatal. Il n'a rien pu faire pour le prévenir ou pour l'éviter, il était trop tard._

_Je m'en allais partir quand Elena fut calmée. Elle me supplia de rester avec elle. Je pliais à sa requête et allais me coucher à côté d'elle. Je n'étais pas du genre à contester dans de tels moments. Je savais qu'elle aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Je l'enlaçais dans me bras et elle reposa sa tête contre mon bras. Elle s'endormit contre moi et je m'endormis avec elle dans mes bras._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Le générique prit fin et je sortis de ma rêverie. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Elena était presque endormie sur Stefan, Jeremy ronflait légèrement en arrière et Damon me fixait jusqu'à ce que je le regarde. Il se détournait et se concentrait sur Elena. Il était presque gêné que je le surprenne entrain de me fixer alors que j'y étais habituée. Je secouais Jeremy pour le réveiller et qu'il aille dans son lit. Il me grogna et me regarda. Il se leva et monta d'un pas traînant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je montais à mon tour pour aller me chercher un livre et une couverture. Je redescendis et je sortis à l'extérieur. J'ai senti le regard de quelqu'un me percer pendant que je sortais de la maison. Pas besoin d'être magicienne pour savoir que c'était Damon. Il avait semblé me fixer pendant toute la soirée sans, en même temps, vraiment le faire. Je m'installais sur la balançoire en avant de la maison et commençais à lire.

Je me laissais emporter dans l'histoire du roman. Je lis quelques chapitres avant de finalement m'arrêter. Il était presque quatre heures et j'avais entendu qu'il y aurait les funérailles à dix heures. Je refermais mon livre et fixais devant sans vraiment en être consciente. J'entendis la porte ouvrir et me retournais en sursaut. Elena venait de sortir dehors. Stefan et Damon la suivaient. Elle embrassa Stefan et Damon regarda ailleurs.

-Bella! dit Elena lorsqu'elle a eu fini d'embrasser Stefan. Je croyais que tu étais couchée.

-Non, j'ai réveillé Jeremy pour qu'il monte en haut et je suis allée chercher un livre.

-Toi et tes livres! dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas pour me repartir la même discussion que j'ai eue avec Jay?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous obstiniez au juste? demanda Stefan.

-Parce qu'il trouve que je lis des classiques. Il est tombé sur le seul disque où il y a de la musique classique et sur les premiers livres qui sont dans ma boîte, les plus vieux.

-Et vous parliez d'héritage? Comment ça?

-Parce que rares sont les livres, à cet époque, qui sont dédicacés, repliais-je.

-Quels livres as-tu hérité qui sont dédicacés? demanda Damon soudain intéressé.

-Les Hauts de Hurlevent dédicacé par son vrai nom, Emily Brontë, rétorquais-je.

-C'est possible? Les écrivaines étaient mal vues à il y a 150 ans, dit-il.

-Tu viens, Damon? On va les laisser se reposer, dit calmement Stefan. Bye Elena, à demain Bella.

Ils partirent nous laissant Elena et moi. Sans un mot, nous sommes entrées. Nous nous sommes souhaitées bonne nuit. Nous sommes allées nous coucher. Je m'endormis rapidement après m'être couchée sur mon lit.

**DPOV**

Elena avait appelé Saint Stefan en panique. J'écoutais la conversation. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais je mourrais totalement d'envie de savoir ce qui pouvait se passer. Comme si les évènements de ce soir n'étaient pas suffisants. J'avais failli mourir à cause de la stupidité d'une sorcière et Blondie et Bella ont subi un accident. Bella saignait de partout.

Son sang sentait si bon. Avec un excellent contrôle de moi-même, j'ai eu de la misère à lui résister. Ils sentaient une délicate fragrance de freesia, de lilas et de fraises. Isabella avait un parfum unique en son genre, elle est impossible à copier. Je n'avais jamais été autant attirée par le sang de quelqu'un auparavant. Il chantait. Son sang chante. J'ai lu un peu là-dessus et c'est très rare les vampires qui parviennent à trouver leur chanteur. Souvent, le sang de cette personne nous appelle si fortement qu'il nous hypnotise et il nous force à tuer cette personne. Cela expliquerait peut-être la raison pour laquelle j'avais tant envie de la tuer mais aussi de tenter de lui expliquer qui je suis. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut me faire ressentir ces choses en étant là qu'une seule journée.

Stefan me regarda alarmé. Je levais un sourcil en attendant qu'il parle. Il m'expliqua rapidement qu'Elena avait vu Katherine et qu'elle avait peur pour Jeremy et Isabella. Je la comprenais, Katherine est une garce sans coeur. Elle blessait tout le monde pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut sans se soucier des autres. Elle avait mis fin à notre existence sans jamais n'avoir eu un seul regard en arrière. Elle nous a utilisés comme de vulgaires jouets. Katherine n'a jamais essayé de nous retrouver. Je ne l'ai découvert que plus tard en ouvrant la tombe. Depuis tout ce temps, elle se foutait de nous et de ce que nous pouvions ressentir sur sa présumée mort.

Par le temps que je repense à ceci, nous étions déjà arrivés chez Elena. J'entendis les voix d'Isabella et de Jeremy. C'est cette dernière qui vient nous ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle avait eu un petit-ami, je me sentis légèrement jaloux. Impossible, je ne ressens rien. Elle appela Elena qui descendit et nous fit monter. Nous nous sommes assis dans sa chambre en attendant qu'elle parle de tout ce qui la tracasse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma princesse? demandais-je de façon totalement sarcastique.

-Si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant, Katherine a été invitée chez moi. Tout à l'heure, elle parlait avec Bella et Jeremy. Elle me jouait parfaitement! Ils n'ont jamais soupçonné que ce n'était pas moi. En plus, je ne sais même pas comment elle a gagné son invitation, s'exclama Elena.

-Elena, nous sommes là. Nous allons t'aider avec ce qui ce passe. Tu ne seras jamais toute seule dans cette aventure. Je serai là pour te soutenir en tout temps, la rassura mon parfait frère

-J'ai peur pour Bella et Jeremy. Ils ne le savent pas et je ne veux jamais le dire à Bella.

-Toi qui nous suppliais tout à l'heure de la mettre au courant, me moquais-je d'elle.

-Mais... mais... dit-elle.

Elle nous fit sortir de sa chambre et nous regarda en voulant dire «Si jamais vous lui dites, vous êtes morts». Je suis descendue en bas et j'ai écouté Jeremy et Isabella débattre. C'était amusant de les voir discuter sur un sujet des classiques de Bella. Jeremy trouvait que les goûts d'Isabella étaient nuls. Pour moi, c'était unique. Mon frère n'aimait pas les livres qu'Isabella lisait et il avait vécu au travers ces époques. Une jeune qui aime ces livres, c'est mythique.

-Bella, tu sais que ça ne nous mène nulle part, dit Jeremy.

-Je sais mais tu as continué d'argumenter avec moi et tu sais que j'ai toujours le dernier mot, contredit Isabella.

-N'empêche que Les Haut de Hurlevent est aussi intéressant que le pape! dit Jeremy.

-Est-ce que vous êtes toujours entrain de vous obstinez? demanda Elena.

-Il insulte mes goûts, clama Bella de façon enfantine.

-Savez-vous au moins qu'il est déjà une heure du matin? les questionna Elena.

-Oui et? répondirent-ils en choeur.

-Rien. Damon et Stefan, est-ce que vous voulez rester? On pourrait écouter un film?

-Ça dépend c'est quoi et qui reste pour l'écouter, dis-je de mon ton habituel.

-Je pensais à Edward aux mains d'argent. Ça vous va? nous demanda Elena.

-Le film est correct, enfin, il est parfait pour cet heure, acquiesça Jeremy.

-D'accord avec lui. Tu vois que mes goûts ne sont pas trop classiques? répliqua Isabella.

-Edward aux mains d'argent, c'est un classique. Mais je trouve ça poche.

-Tu as dit que ce film était correct tout à l'heure donc, techniquement, tu as tort, dit-elle.

-Comme nous allons être avec une si bonne compagnie, je crois que je vais rester pour voir ce qui va se passer ici, dis-je en regardant fixement Bella avec un sourire satisfait.

Elena mit le DVD dans le lecteur. Elle se retourna vers moi et me fusilla du regard. Je lui rendis avec mon plus beau sourire arrogant. Elle roula les yeux et s'assit entre les bras de Stefan. J'ai eu la chance de m'assoir sur le sofa à trois places. Je fixais Isabella sans même m'en rendre compte. Elle s'était laissé enlacer dans les bras du petit Gilbert. Je la fixais intensément et lorsqu'elle me regardait, je me détournais vers le film. Je savais qu'elle le sentait. À la fin du film, elle était profondément perdue dans ses pensées. Elle revient sur terre à la fin du générique. Elle était programmée avec le film.

J'étais toujours surpris du fait qu'elle lisait des classiques. Même qu'ils avait parlé d'héritage, ce que je n'avais pas compris. J'avais manqué quelques minutes de la conversation en montant avec Saint Stefan et sa copine de mon frère. Isabella était sortie de la maison. Elena était entrain de se reposer couchée sur le torse de Stefan. Elle était paisible. Je laissais mes pensées dérivées jusqu'à ce que Stefan décide qu'il était temps de partir. Elena se réveilla et vient nous reconduire à la porte. Je vis que Bella était toujours assise sur le banc en avant de la maison.

-Bella! dit Elena lorsqu'elle a eu fini d'embrasser Stefan. Je croyais que tu étais couchée.

-Non, j'ai réveillé Jeremy pour qu'il monte en haut et je suis allée chercher un livre.

-Toi et tes livres! dit Elena en roulant les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas pour me repartir la même discussion que j'ai eue avec Jay?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous obstiniez au juste? demanda Stefan.

-Parce qu'il trouve que je lis des classiques. Il est tombé sur le seul disque où il y a de la musique classique et sur les premiers livres qui sont dans ma boîte, les plus vieux.

-Et vous parliez d'héritage? Comment ça?

-Parce que rares sont les livres, à cet époque, qui sont dédicacés, replia-t-elle.

-Quels livres as-tu hérité qui sont dédicacés? demanda Damon soudain intéressé.

-Les Hauts de Hurlevent dédicacé par son vrai nom, Emily Brontë, rétorqua Isabella.

-C'est possible? Les écrivaines étaient mal vues à il y a 150 ans, dis-je étonné.

-Tu viens, Damon? On va les laisser se reposer, dit calmement Stefan. Bye Elena, à demain Bella.

Stefan dut me tirer vers ma voiture. J'étais resté dans l'allée d'Elena, planté comme un idiot. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui me poussait à faire cela. C'était plus fort que moi. Un piquet, comme si je ne pouvais pas quitter cet endroit. Impossible que je vive un quelconque sentiment, tout est verrouillé à un endroit que je ne suis pas capable de trouver la clé.

-À quoi est-ce que tu joues Damon? demanda furieusement Stefan.

-De quoi parles-tu? Je n'ai rien fait! plaidais-je.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de fixer Bella! Elena ne veut pas que tu fasses quelques choses envers elle!

-Je la regarde! Je ne la mords pas, je la regarde, m'exclamais-je.

-Justement! Elena ne veut pas que Bella soit mêlée à notre monde. Cela veut dire, reste éloigné d'elle et de tout ce qui la reliait à nous, défendit Stefan. Je suis sérieux.

C'est ça, c'est ça. Il n'a fait que revenir à moi. Il n'a jamais parlé des bagues magiques que John Gilbert et Ric ont, de Bonnie la sorcière, d'Elena l'aimant à danger ou encore, lui-même en tant que copain d'Elena. Il n'a fait que me rappeler mes fautes. C'est franchement agaçant de sa part. Il est plus jeune que moi, je suis techniquement le plus vieux. Je crois savoir ce que j'ai le droit de faire. De toute façon, si Elena est en danger, Stefan et moi devrons aller la protéger et nous rencontrerons Bella. D'une façon où d'un autre, elle sera en danger. Elle l'est probablement davantage en ce moment. Elle ne sait pas de quoi se méfier.

Attendez minute..? Depuis quand est-ce que je me soucis pour quelqu'un? Je referme toute cette partie de moi, l'humain Damon n'y est plus depuis 150 ans et ça va continuer ainsi. Hors de question que je me remettre à être humain, ça me rendra faible et vulnérable. Au contraire, je suis un méchant garçon qui boit à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à notre mansion, Stefan est monté dans sa chambre. Quoi de plus nul qu'un frère pas dans l'humeur de socialiser? À la place, je décidais de me faire mon mélange préféré. Du sang humain coupé par du scotch. Je continue de boire pendant une heure. J'allais me coucher mais je fus envahit par mes pensées. Le reste de la nuit va être longue.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous penser du point de vue de Katherine?  
**

**Avez-vous plus d'idées sur ce que peut être Bella?**

**Si vous avez des commentaires, des questions, des souhaits pour la suite ou si vous voulez plus de précision sur certaines choses présentes dans ce chapitre, laissez-moi un review, j'y répondrais au début du prochain chapitre.**

**J'aimerais beaucoup atteindre** **20 reviews avant de poster mon autre chapitre.  
**

**Merci de votre soutien!  
ginnybella98**


	7. Funérailles

**De retour avec un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**MlleClara:** À la fin de la saison 1, Katherine a embrassé Damon pour se faire inviter. C'est Jenna qui l'a invité. J'ai décidé d'ôter le fait que Damon et elle s'embrassait pour simplement mettre que Jenna l'a prise pour Elena. Le mystère de Bella reste intacte pour plusieurs chapitres encore bien qu'il en ait quelques petits bouts qui se révèlent dans les chapitres. Côté entre Elena et Damon: C'est sûr qu'arrêter Damon c'est impossible! Il est trop agaçant pour elle! Merci de ta review!

**tarradic: **Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle est une créature que j'ai décidé de créer. Tu as déjà tout vu il faut juste que tu trouves le moyen d'assembler! Katherine... c'est Katherine. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Elle est une garce sans coeur qui n'a aucune considération pour les autres. Elle va devenir un peu plus important plus loin dans l'histoire.

**LFM'Ines: **Bella comprend tout mais personne ne le sait car elle a été habituée de ne rien dire à personne. Katherine est méchante! La GRANDE nouvelle ;) C'est sûr que du moment où ils sont beaux, le reste n'a pas d'importance :D

**Mane-jei: **De toutes les réponses à propos de Bella, la tienne est la plus proche. Pour l'histoire, c'était seulement pour pouvoir introduire tous les personnages et montrer ce qu'ils pensent de Bella. Je sais que c'est long mais dans les prochains chapitres, ça va avancer plus vite et quand je changerais du point de vue, un petit paragraphe pour résumer et la suite dans sa version des faits. Merci pour ton commentaire! Ma fréquence de publication varie entre 1 semaine ou 2 tant que j'ai de l'école. Après, ce sera peut-être plus fréquemment. Exceptionnellement, cela fait seulement cinq jours et vous allez probablement en avoir un autre avant la semaine prochaine.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**IPOV**

La nuit est passée rapidement. Je me suis faite réveillée par une lumière inhabituelle. J'ouvris mes yeux et vit le soleil passé à travers la fenêtre. Je fixais la fenêtre absente pendant un moment. Je ne me rappelais plus d'où j'étais. Je regardais autour et laissais un soupir de soulagement glisser de mes lèvres. J'étais dans ma chambre chez Elena. J'avais ma propre chambre, elle était d'une couleur rouge sang. J'entendais des bruits provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Je décidais de me lever tout en pensant que j'avais dormi peu durant la nuit. Jeremy, Jenna et Alaric Saltzman pas faisaient le déjeuner.

-Bella! Je ne savais pas que tu venais! Je t'aurais accueilli! s'exclama Jenna.

-C'est correct Jenna. Je suis arrivée sur un coup de tête. Elena et Jeremy ne m'ont vu qu'hier.

-Donc la moto dans la cour est à toi?

-Oui, tante Jenna, elle est à moi, répondis-je toujours en souriant.

-Jenna? appela Alaric. Est-ce que je mets une assiette de plus pour Bella?

-Non, tu n'as qu'à prendre celle de John. Ça m'importe peu qu'il soit présent, répondit Jenna. Je vais voir si je peux réveiller Elena, je sais qu'elle aime bien dormir, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

-Donc, Alaric Saltzman, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler de toi, dis-je.

-Je sais, je me suis terré dans un trou. Comment va ton père?

-Il va bien. Tu ne sais pas dans quelle ville il a déménagé après avoir habité près de Dukes.

-Où ça? Je croyais qu'il aimait bien l'endroit, dit-il d'un ton naturel alors que Jeremy était ahuri.

-Forks, dans l'état de Washington. C'est pluvieux, le pire endroit des États-Unis pour habiter.

-Attendez, intervient Jeremy. Vous vous connaissez?

-Non, on fait semblant, dis-je en roulant les yeux. Bien sûr qu'on se connaît!

-Comment? demanda Jeremy.

-Son père s'est occupé de la disparition d'Isobel. On peut arrêter d'en parler?

Après cela, la conversation fut plus joyeuse. Jenna revint et dit qu'Elena dormait à poing fermé. Je leurs annonçais que je me préparais et que j'irais rapidement aux funérailles du maire. Je voulais revoir Tyler et savoir comment il se sentait de ne plus avoir de père.

Je mis des pantalons noirs, une camisole bleue ciel et mes Converses noirs. Je saluais rapidement tout le monde en sachant que j'allais les voir plus tard. J'enfourchais ma moto et mis le cap vers les Lockwood. Mon arrivée fut bruyante mais j'y suis habituée. Tyler se précipita sur moi lorsqu'il me vit. Il se sentait mal pour l'accident de la veille mais je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. J'avais entendu le son, je savais ce qu'il pouvait provoquer. J'ignorais tout de même comment Tyler avait pu être affecté. Je lui offris mes sympathies. Nous avons ri car il savait que je ne les pensais pas vraiment. Il est rapidement retourné à l'entré et je le suivis.

Cela dura pendant une trentaine de minutes sans arrêt. Les gens arrivaient, offraient leurs sympathies et complimentaient le défunt maire. Tyler les accueillait, leurs serraient la main, acceptaient les sympathies et roulaient les yeux lorsqu'il complémentait son père. Personne ne le remarquait ce qui était mieux ainsi. Je vis Katherine entrer sous le personnage d'Elena. Je ne fis aucun commentaire et je m'occupais à parler à d'autres. Elle s'améliorait à être dans la vie d'Elena. Tyler ne vit pas la différence et Matt non plus. Ce n'était pas elle qui me surprit le plus durant la matinée. C'était un autre visage que je n'avais pas depuis que j'étais allée en Floride.

-Salut! Tyler, je ne te donnais pas plus de dix ou douze ans, dit-il.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu m'as vu Mason, rétorqua Tyler.

-C'est bon de te revoir, dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Bella, dit-il en s'adressant à moi. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

-De même pour moi. Tu essaies toujours de trouver la plus grosse vague?

-Toujours! Je vous laisse, on se revoit tout à l'heure, nous salua-t-il en allant parler à Carole.

-Tu connais mon oncle Mason Bella? Comment? demanda Tyler intéressé.

-Je l'ai rencontré en essayant de faire du surf lors de vacances en Floride.

-Ça l'explique tout, grommela-t-il. Il n'y a plus personne qui arrive, je vais aller voir si on a besoin de moi. À plus, dit-il en me laissant toute seule.

Je me frayais un chemin à travers le manoir. Je tombais sur Carole et Liz entrain de débattre et Damon qui essayait de les calmer. Je souriais avant de me faire happer par Mason. Il commença à me parler comme un vieil ami, quoique c'est ce que l'on est. Sa joie descendit comme une flèche lorsque Carole arriva. Elle babilla quelques paroles puis repris son masque d'indifférence. Mason la suivit et me tint le bras pour m'empêcher de partir. Il ne voulait pas être tout seul avec Carole. Je le comprenais, moi non plus je ne l'adore pas tant que ça. Pour moi, elle est la mère d'un de mes amis et la femme du maire. Rien de plus ou de moins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis un regard pesé dans mon dos. Je me retournais et je vis que Liz et Damon nous regardaient. Liz me fit un signe de venir et j'obtempérais. Je ne voyais aucune raison de fuir ceci. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me demander et je connaissais ma réponse. Ils s'acharnaient mais je n'y voyais rien de positif. Charlie est le «vrai» dernier Swan. Je n'ai aucune responsabilité face à la ville.

-Isabella Swan, je voulais te parler. Est-ce que tu nous suis? me salua platement Liz.

-Élizabeth Forbes. Carole me l'avait annoncé hier soir. J'écoute, repliais-je sur le même ton.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans l'accident hier soir? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous sommes partis du Grill et Tyler a commencé un mal de tête léger qui s'est aggravé. Caroline a essayé de reprendre le volant mais elle était trop paniquée. Je suis allée pour l'aider mais l'arbre était trop proche, relatais-je.

-Est-ce que tu es correct? Si je me souviens bien, tu étais couverte de sang hier soir.

-Je n'ai pas été blessée, c'était le sang des autres, mentis-je habilement.

-Cela me rassure. N'empêche que c'était complètement idiot de la part de Tyler de continuer à conduire même s'il avait un gros mal de tête.

-On ne décide jamais lorsqu'ils arrivent, défendis-je Tyler. On se revoit plus tard, les saluais-je.

Je déambulais au travers de la maison et je rencontrais Jeremy. Nous sommes allés marcher un peu à l'extérieur. Elena, la vraie cette fois-ci, vient nous rejoindre. J'étais surprise qu'elle n'ait pas décidé de s'habiller totalement en couleur vive. Les Converses étaient l'exception, elles étaient orange flash. C'était très brillant pour des funérailles. Elle nous fit rentrer à l'intérieur et jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'arrière. J'ignorais ce qu'elle regardait mais elle semblait inquiète.

**SPOV**

J'avais vu Elena entrée. Lorsque je me suis approchée d'elle, j'ai senti que c'était Katherine. Elle a failli m'avoir celle-là. Elle se dévoila en face de moi et quand Matt arriva, elle joua Elena. Elle lui fit un numéro de compassion qu'il goba en entier. Je n'en revenais qu'elle réussissait à faire ça. Elle avait appris à se comporter et à agir comme Elena. C'était inquiétant, elle pouvait réussir à tous nous berner. Je commençais à croire qu'elle était le plus grand danger en ville. Elle ne pouvait pas trop nous nuire, non? Nous nous étions débarrassés des vampires de la crypte. J'avais failli perdre Damon, nous avons succédé à le sauver.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu? lui demandais-je pour une énième fois.

-Encore une fois, je vais te répondre que c'est pour toi. Je m'ennuyais de toi Stefan, j'avais envi de te revoir. En plus, Elena ne peut pas avoir les deux, répliqua froidement Katherine.

-Alors toi tu pouvais? dis-je sèchement, ma voix claqua.

-Stefan, tu es le seul que je n'ai jamais aimé. Crois-moi. Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

-Tu as eu 150 ans pour me retrouver, tu n'avais qu'à profiter de ce temps-là, crachais-je.

-De mon point de vu, ça ressemble au début d'une belle histoire d'amour plutôt qu'à sa fin.

En disant cela, elle m'enfonça une branche dans le ventre me laissant à l'agonie. Elle partit rapidement et j'entendis Elena arriver. Elle m'ôta la branche et essuya ma blessure. Damon arriva à son tour et la regarda faire. Je me surprenais à me demander si Elena aimait Damon et qu'elle allait se jouer de nous deux comme Katherine ou si c'était seulement l'un des deux. J'espérais qu'elle ne devienne pas comme Katherine.

Katherine a fait son premier mouvement. À nous de faire le second. Il faudra réfléchir avant de le poser. Il ne faudrait pas lui donner l'envie de sortir ses cartes pour nous écraser.

**IPOV**

-Tu as réussi à te lever à ce que je vois, taquinais-je Elena lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi.

-Qui a dit que je serais incapable de me lever?

-Personne, je sais seulement que tu aimes te lever tard. Tu es arrivée vers midi, la preuve.

-On s'est couché passer quatre heures du matin, c'est normal que je dors plus tard dans la journée, dit-elle exaspérée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Lena, j'aime juste t'agacer avec ça. Ce n'est pas mieux que moi qui ne dors pas, dis-je alors que Jeremy s'en allait de notre conversation.

-C'est qui le gars avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure? J'essaye de figurer qui il peut être mais rien ne me vient, expliqua-t-elle.

-Mason Lockwood, l'oncle de Tyler et frère de notre défunt maire. Je l'ai connu quand j'essayais de faire du surf en Floride.

-Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé! s'exclama-t-elle, blessée.

-Désolée, j'oublie de te parler de certaines choses, dis-je. _Je t'en cache beaucoup plus._

Je lui expliquais cette partie que j'avais oublié de lui dire. Elle m'a demandé si Mason était aussi musclé qu'il n'y paraissait. Je lui affirmais que si, il est même plus musclé présentement. Notre conversation dévia vers d'autres sujets. Je lui racontais tout de ma rencontre avec Edward jusqu'à sa rupture après ma fête en omettant le détail qu'il était un vampire, un sang froid. À son tour elle me raconta sa drôle de rencontre avec Stefan et comment ils étaient tombés amoureux. C'était mignon. Elle devient hésitante à la fin de son récit.

-Ellie, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander depuis tout à l'heure?

-J'aurais espéré que ça passe inaperçu. Je voulais savoir si je pourrais faire un tour de moto avec toi? me demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Bien sûr, tu n'avais qu'à me le demander. Pensais-tu que j'allais être fâchée?

-Non, c'est juste que Damon en a une et je lui ai déjà demandé. Il a refusé.

-Damon? Celui qui n'arrête pas de me fixer depuis hier?

-Oui. Je vais le dire à Stefan et je te rejoins. D'accord?

-Fais comme tu veux! dis-je en levant mes mains.

Elle partit et je me dirigeais vers ma moto. Je n'avais qu'un casque, une veste en cuir et un chandail à manche longue. Elena me rejoint et Stefan la suit. Il me scrute du regard. Il m'évalue pour savoir si je suis capable de conduire la moto. Il vit aussi que je n'avais qu'un seul casque.

-Elena, je te donne mon casque, je n'en ai qu'un, et ma veste en cuir.

-Tu n'as pas de casque ni de veste? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-J'ai une veste beaucoup moins épaisse et ce n'est pas très dangereux ici. C'est ensoleillé, les rues sont sèches. À Forks, tout était humide et glissant. Stefan, elle revient en un morceau.

Elle enfila ma veste en cuir à contre-coeur ainsi que mon casque. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que je sois sans casque. Elle embarqua derrière moi et agrippa fortement ma taille. Je démarrais l'engin et elle sursauta. Elena se détendit lorsqu'elle vit que j'étais parfaitement en contrôle. Elle sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle lorsque j'accélérais. Je continuais pendant une heure et je finis par nous arrêter dans l'allée de sa maison, la mienne maintenant.

**EPOV (Elena)**

J'avais vécu un des moments les plus exaltants de ma vie. J'étais embarquée sur la moto de Bella. Je suis légèrement égoïste. Je l'ai laissé mettre sa vie en danger pour que je puisse essayer. Si nous avions eu un accident, elle aurait pu mourir par ma faute. En même temps, elle était en contrôle de ses moyens. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses réflexes étaient forts. Elle prenait des virages assez serrés auquel j'avais eu peur d'y rester. L'adrénaline était intense et je rentrais dans la maison la tête légère.

Je fus rapidement remise les pieds sur terre lorsque je vis Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy et Alaric assis dans le salon. J'entendis Bella entrer derrière moi. Elle ôta ses Converses et je fus surprise qu'elle ne m'ait pas parlé des miennes. Je n'avais trouvé que cette paire. J'hésitais à prendre une des siennes. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, elle ne se fâchait pas avec moi. J'ôtais les miennes et je marchais dans le salon.

**IPOV**

-Elena, je sais que tu aimerais déjà faire un autre tour, mais tu peux ôter mon casque et ma veste, me moquais-je et elle rougit.

-De qu'est-ce que vous parlez vous deux? demanda Bonnie en nous regardant.

-J'ai emmené Elena faire un tour avec ma moto. Elle a capoté au début.

-Surtout parce que tu n'avais pas de casque et de veste.

-Les vestes empêchent seulement qu'il n'y ait trop de vent ou les roches nous tuent.

-Bella, je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça, me niaisa Alaric. Avec un père policier en plus!

-Il ne sera pas au... commençais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger? nous coupa Jenna avec un téléphone à la main.

-Jenna, c'est inacceptable, dis-je d'une voix grave. On ne commande rien, on cuisine.

-Je suis la pire cuisinière que tu peux rencontrer en ville, répliqua-t-elle.

-Il est donc temps d'apprendre des techniques de cuisine, dis-je en l'entraînant dans la cuisine. Mets de la musique, c'est beaucoup plus amusant.

Elle fit ce que je lui avais demandé. J'allais fouiller comme un véritable adolescent dans les armoires et le réfrigérateur. Je réussis à dénicher tout pour faire de la pizza. Je commençais à faire la pâte et j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant du salon. Je me demandais sur quoi ils débattaient. Je finis de pétrir la pâte. Jenna se servit un verre de vin. Je finis de préparer la pizza. Je les mis au four et demandais à Jenna combien restait. Elle sortit de la cuisine et arriva peu de temps après en disant que tout le monde restait. J'ai trouvé les ingrédients pour faire des fondants au chocolat. Ils manquaient juste la cuisson.

L'odeur de la pizza se fit présente sur tout le rez-de-chaussée. Tout le monde fut attiré par l'odeur et vint voir. La pizza était sur la table. Nous étions huit et je fus prise entre Stefan et Damon. Ces deux là ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup à voir les regards meurtriers qu'ils s'échangeaient. Est-ce que Katherine joue encore avec leurs têtes?

Le souper fut agréable. La conversation était bien alimentée même si je sentais qu'ils retenaient certaines informations. La minuterie sonna, les fondants étaient prêts. Tout le monde avait fini la pizza. Je suis revenue rapidement dans la cuisine avec les fondants au chocolat. Le dessert fut totalement englouti en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

-Bella, c'était succulent, me complimenta Elena.

-Heureuse que cela vous ait plus, dis-je alors qu'Alaric et Jenna desservaient la table.

-Bella, c'est la première fois que je mange un fondant aussi délicieux. Désolée, mais je dois m'en aller, mon père m'attend. Merci pour le souper Bella. On se revoit demain, il faut préparer le carnaval. Caroline va nous tuer si ce n'est pas

-Tu as totalement raison, dit Jeremy. Je te raccompagne, dit-il.

-Bonne nuit les jeunes, essayez de ne pas vous coucher trop tard, dit Jenna en partant avec Alaric.

Ce qui ne nous laissait plus que Stefan, Damon, Elena et moi. Je me demande ce qu'ils veulent faire. Hier, nous avons écouté un film. Ça me surprendrait qu'ils veuillent en écouter un autre ce soir. À moins qu'il ne soit l'un de ceux qui peuvent faire la même activité quelques soirs de suite. Stefan se leva et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Est-ce que ça vous tente d'aller passer la nuit dans un club? proposa-t-il.

-Bien sûr! Ça va faire une belle nuit! m'exclamais-je.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir un accident comme hier soir? demanda ma cousine inquiète pour moi.

-Je n'ai pas peur de l'auto, ce n'est pas moi qui conduisais. Si j'étais blessée plus profondément, j'aurais peut-être plus peur.

-Pourtant tu avais le visage ensanglanté. Je suis même surprise qu'ils ne t'aient pas examiné.

-Ce n'était pas mon sang, mentis-je en répétant la même excuse que j'avais dit à Carole.

-Si tu le dis. Tu étais la seule à avoir du sang sur toi, rétorqua-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on y va?

-Je n'attendais plus que vous dites que vous y allez.

J'ignore pourquoi Damon me tient la porte de la maison et de l'auto. Nous sommes embarqués dans sa Camaro 69 bleu électrique. Stefan et Elena s'étaient installés en arrière ce qui me laissais à m'assoir en avant avec Damon.

-C'est rare que j'en vois des Camaro 69. De ce que je sais, elles sont plutôt rares.

-Une fille qui s'y connaît en voiture, c'est rare. Je croyais que vous étiez toutes aux magasinages et à être complexée par votre beauté, dit-il sarcastique.

-Tu ne m'as jamais rencontré dans ce cas, _sweetheart_. Actuellement, j'aime beaucoup faire les magasins mais j'aime aussi les voitures et les motos, le bouchais-je.

-Sûr Damon. Tu devrais savoir que pas toutes les filles sont comme Caroline, répliqua Elena.

-Ouais, ouais, dit-il en battant ses paroles d'un vague geste de mains.

-Quel est le rapport avec Caroline? leurs demandais-je surprise.

-Je l'ai séduite, je suis sorti avec elle et je l'ai laissé tombé comme une vulgaire guenille. Elle m'énervait trop, elle aimait le jaune et elle adorait cette série où les vampires brillent.

-Tu parles de conditions pour aimer quelqu'un! Dis-moi, tu ne l'as jamais aimé Caroline. Tu t'en es seulement servi comme un objet, je suppose?

-Perspicace, n'est-ce pas? affirma-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

-Pas tant que ça, plus armée d'une logique dure comme le marbre et d'expérience personnelle.

-Quelles expériences personnelles? demanda Damon comme s'il était intéressé en moi.

-Rien que je ne puisse te dire, _sweetheart_. Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas en étant charmeur que tu obtiens tout ce que tu veux, répliquais-je d'une voix emplie de confiance.

-Bien fait pour lui! s'exclama Stefan après quelques minutes. Je devrais te remercier, tu es la seule qui nous permet d'avoir les oreilles libres de commentaires déplaisants.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en rencontre un dans son genre.

-Comment il était l'autre? questionna Damon.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir car tu n'es jamais sorti avec toi alors que moi, je suis sortie avec plusieurs dans ton genre. Il faut que tu deviennes gay et je t'en fais rencontrer.

-Être gay? Non merci! Il y a trop de femmes sur la Terre pour que je prenne goût aux hommes.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à être gay, lui dis-je alors que nous arrivions au bar ou club.

Nous sommes sortis de la Camaro et avons réussi à entrer dans le bar sans nous faire avertir. J'étais surprise, j'avais supposé que l'ID était importante. De l'extérieur, le volume de la musique n'était pas trop élevé. De l'intérieur, on avait l'impression que nos tympans allaient exploser. C'était comparable à aller à un spectacle de musique rock et être juste à côté des gros haut-parleurs. Les couleurs étaient présentes, la musique entraînante, tout pour faire une belle soirée. Je devrais retenir l'endroit pour y amener Caroline lorsqu'elle sortira de l'hôpital. Je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait l'endroit et cela nous donnerait l'occasion de sortir un peu de la ville.

Mystic Falls n'était pas une ville ennuyante. Il faut que je laisse tomber, il y a plus d'activités à faire qu'à Forks, tout de même. À Forks, il n'y avait aucune boîte de nuit, aucun centre commercial et c'est à peine s'il y avait suffisamment d'élèves pour avoir un lycée. Autre défaut de Forks, c'est qu'il n'y a assez de soleil. J'ai toujours été une fille qui se prélassait au soleil.

**DPOV**

J'aimais beaucoup le fait d'aller dans un club de danse. Même si j'étais accompagné par mon ennuyant de frère, sa superbe copine et sa magnifique cousine. Je commençais à être assoiffé, je n'avais pas étanché cette soif depuis la nuit dernière. Quelques gorgées de sang d'une jeune petite vierge, ce serait excellent. D'autant plus que leur sang est plus pur et délicieux que n'importe quel autre. Je devais m'assurer que personne ne me voyait, j'allais me faire gronder par Stefan et Elena. La pauvre innocente et petite Bella n'était au courant de rien. Je devais donc faire plus attention à son propos.

Je suis allé me demander un verre d'alcool. Je bus le liquide ambré et il traversa mon torse en le brûlant au passage. Après un certain nombre de verres, je devais faire semblant que je commençais à être soul. Une fille qui était parfaite pour me distraire et pour être ma fournisseuse de sang en fin de soirée.

J'ai dansé avec elle. Elle n'était pas une beauté à coupé le souffle. Pour tout dire, elle était le stéréotype de la fille superficielle. Comme Caroline, elle ne parla que d'elle durant toute la soirée. Elle était rousse, avait les yeux bleus et une peau laiteuse. Elle disait qu'elle aimait ses chats, qu'elle avait un copain et que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller draguer tout le monde _moi non plus il ne me dérangeait pas son copain_ et qu'elle allait coucher avec tout le monde à droite et à gauche. Non, mais quelle fille! Quoique je ne sois pas mieux qu'elle, je couchais avec tout le monde. Pas tant que ça, en réalité. Je ne couche pas avec d'autre lorsque j'ai une copine.

Ça faisait un bail que j'avais eu une véritable copine. La dernière et la seule que je pourrais catégoriser dans les copines, c'est Katherine. Ce n'est pas le meilleur exemple, ce n'est pas la meilleure femme. Elle s'est tellement joué de Stefan et de moi que je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui se passe. Cette fille a joué avec ma tête, elle m'a hypnotisé pour que je crois que je l'aime et j'ai passé près de 150 ans à la chercher. Elle a été la cause de ma solitude et mon frère, de mon vampirisme.

J'haïssais l'admettre mais mon j'aimais mon frère. La raison pour laquelle je le déteste, c'est qu'il a toujours eu ce que je voulais. Stefan est l'enfant d'or, l'enfant bénit par notre père. Notre mère est morte en lui donnant naissance ce qui m'a ôté la seule figure parentale qui se souciait un tant soit peu pour moi. Pour mon père, j'étais toujours le mauvais garçon, celui qui n'arrêtait pas de tout ôter les espoirs, celui qui était le lâche, l'insouciant et le moins studieux que celui qu'il rêvait d'avoir. En comparaison, Stefan a toujours été sérieux, le courageux et le studieux. Il recevait toute l'attention alors que moi, ce n'était rien du tout. J'avais beau tout faire pour essayer de rendre mon père fier de moi, il me tournait dos et Stefan recevait les acclamations, les félicitations et les récompenses.

Après, c'était Katherine. La garce ne m'a utilisé que pour le sexe et pour se garantir une clé de sortie alors qu'elle a toujours aimé que Stefan. Tout le monde choisissait mon parfait frère à la place de moi. Ceux qui m'aimaient légèrement essayaient de me changer pour que je ressemble à Stefan. Mais je ne veux pas changer, ce n'est pas celui que j'ai l'habitude d'être. Peut-être cliché, mais je veux rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'acceptera pour qui je suis sans essayer de me changer, sans tenter de me faire culpabiliser pour ce que j'ai fait ou que je ferai.

-Hey, beau gars! dit cette fille _pute_ en me ramenant sur terre.

-Ma jolie, la complimentais-je. As-tu envie de venir avec moi en arrière du bar? On pourrait s'embrasser un peu sans que personne ne nous voie.

-C'est une bonne idée, dit-elle avec un sourire niais.

Une fois en dehors du bar, je l'emmène dans les coins les plus sombres où aucune lumière ne perce et où personne ne va. Je la fais tourner autour et elle rit d'une façon idiote. Cela ne prit pas un quart de seconde que mes crocs perçaient la peau de son coup. Je poussais un soupire de satisfaction au fur et à mesure que le sang coulait jusque dans mes veines. Je m'arrêtais avant de la tuer et l'hypnotisait pour qu'elle retourne chez elle, ce qu'elle fit contre son gré.

**EPOV (Elena)**

Je passais une belle soirée jusqu'à temps qu'ils ouvrent le karaoké. Bella m'a regardé d'un air de défi et j'ai secoué la tête. Je savais à quoi elle pensait et je ne voulais pas y participer. Elle vint me rejoindre et une lueur de détermination était présente dans son regard. Elle va m'inscrire pour aller chanter. NON! Tout mais pas ça! Je vais m'humilier devant Stefan et Damon. En plus, ce dernier ne raterait jamais une occasion de me le rappeler et de faire des commentaires sarcastiques. La seule fois où on avait fait un karaoké, c'était il y a deux ans à la fête de Caroline. Bonnie, Bella et Caroline s'étaient moquées de ma voix qui avait faussé dans les aigues. Hors de question que cela se reproduise aujourd'hui.

-Allez Elena, ça va être amusant! me supplia-t-elle.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas à la fête de Caroline? Vous vous étiez moquées de moi!

-L'effet de l'alcool n'aide pas et, aussi, tu riais avec nous seulement tu ne t'en rappelles plus.

-Bella, défi. Tu chantes une chanson après moi.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Elena? Je m'étais déjà inscrite après toi, j'avais prévu le coup.

-Comment as-tu fait?

-Penses-tu que je t'aurais laissé te ridiculiser sur scène sans faire partie de ce massacre? Aucune chance! Dis toi que si je vole la vedette, personne ne remarquera que tu fausses dans les aigues.

-Intéressant les filles, j'ai hâte de vous voir chanter, nous dit Stefan.

-Tu ne veux pas voir ça! Ma voix est horrible, ça ne me surprendrait pas que tu sortes d'ici avec un mal de tête, dis-je sérieusement en pensant à son audition de vampire.

-Je suis plus résistant que cela, Elena. Tu le sais bien.

-Tu pourrais regretter d'avoir dit ces mots, Stefan, dit ma meilleure amie cousine qui n'était plus ni l'une ni l'autre en ce moment.

-ELENA GILBERT! entendis-je une voix m'appeler dans le micro de la scène.

-Bonne chance Lena! m'encouragea Bella.

-Je te jure que je te tue si jamais ce n'est pas une chanson que je connais, marmonnais-je.

J'embrassais Stefan et montais directement sur la scène. Je vis Damon entrer dans le bar. Il allait être là le seul moment de la soirée où je voulais absolument qu'il soit ailleurs. Si je me trompe, il va littéralement se moquer de moi. Argh! J'en veux beaucoup à ma soi-disante cousine pour le moment. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'a fait le coup.

La musique commence et je reconnais la chanson «We are young» jouée par le groupe de musique Fun. Elle avait envie que je chante celle-là à un party. Au moins, elle n'en avait pas pris une de ces chansons de rock'n'roll que Jeremy écoute. Je commence à chanter avec les paroles.

«Give me a second I

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom

Getting higher than the Empire State

My lover, she's waiting for me just across the bar»

Jusque là, tout va parfaitement bien. Je connais les paroles de la chanson. Bonnie me l'avait tellement fait écouter que je la connaissais par coeur. Je regardais discrètement Bella qui me souriait. Elle était sûre que je la connaissais et elle avait raison. Le moment où chanter s'est corsé, c'est lorsque le chanteur est allé dans les aigues. Je ne suis pas capable d'aller chercher cette hauteur dans ma voix. J'ai essayé à maintes reprises mais je n'ai jamais réussi.

Je finis le supplice de chanter la chanson. J'avais relevé le défi, il fallait voir quelle chanson Bella s'était choisi pour m'agacer. Lorsque je suis descendue de la scène, j'ai entendu une voix crier : «ISABELLA SWAN» et je vis ma cousine se lever. Elle me sourie brillamment et monte sur la scène. Elle écoute la chanson qui commence. «Rolling in the deep» d'Adèle une chanson terrible si elle est chantée par moi, je n'aurais jamais réussi à la finir.

Les paroles commencent à apparaître et Bella se met à les chanter. Elle a une voix d'ange et elle atteint certains niveaux que j'ai vu les chanteurs et chanteuses professionnels atteindre. Ma chère cousine a sûrement suivi des cours de chant. J'ai besoin de la questionner à ce sujet. Si c'est le cas, elle pourrait m'enseigner à chanter sans m'humilier.

«The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep»

**SPOV**

Après qu'Elena est chantée «We are young», Bella s'embarque sur la scène avec un défi plus grand qu'Elena. Elle a mis «Rolling in the deep» d'Adèle. Adèle est une excellente chanteuse et elle sait maîtriser sa voix. J'ai la crainte qu'au contraire de ce qu'Elena croyait, c'est Bella qui allait être humiliée. Pourtant, elle avait semblé tellement confiante que je ne sais pas quoi croire. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'irait pas mettre une chanson en sachant qu'elle n'était pas capable de la chanter. Ça aurait été possible pour Elena mais pas pour elle.

La chanson est suffisamment avancée pour que je me rende compte que tout le monde est suspendu à ses lèvres. Isabella attire beaucoup d'attention et je crois que c'est ce qu'elle recherche. Je suis surpris que Damon ne sorte pas un mot. Il en avait sorti quelques-uns pour Elena et je m'étais contenté de la frapper à la tête.

Je commençais à comprendre légèrement Isabella. Elle était une fille qui pouvait être sérieuse mais qui adorait s'amuser. Par exemple, hier, elle a lu un livre après le film et aujourd'hui, elle a accepté de sortir ce soir. Cette fille prenait tout à la légère mais elle savait lorsque nous ne voulions pas qu'elle entende. Elle compromet sa sécurité pour Elena. Elle l'avait laissé embarqué sur sa moto en n'ayant qu'un casque et une veste. Elle était vraiment folle _méchant à dire_ vrai tout de même. Pour la préparation du souper, elle avait fait de la pizza maison et des fondants au chocolat. Elle m'avait épaté, je n'avais pas mangé d'aussi bon gâteau fondant au chocolat depuis des années. Même la pizza était excellente et c'était l'un de mes plats préférés, étant Italien. Elle était aussi bonne que la mienne et celle de Damon ce qui nous as pris plusieurs années de notre vie pour l'avoir.

Bella finit de chanter et tout le monde l'applaudit et la siffle. Elle sourit franchement et descend de la scène. Elle marche vers nous et Elena va la serrer dans ses bras. Damon la regarde avec la bouche ouverte. Il n'est pas conscient de la fixer ce qui est extrêmement comique. Un Damon sans voix était ce que je rêvais depuis une éternité. Un Damon sans sarcasme qui sort, la vie rêvée pour moi!

**IPOV**

Je finis de chanter la chanson et retourne auprès de ma cousine. Je vois que Damon a la bouche ouverte par la surprise de ce que je viens de faire. Il se moquait de ma cousine, hors de question de le laisser faire. J'avançais avec un sourire triomphant collé aux lèvres. Elena me saute littéralement dessus et me félicite pour ma performance.

-Hey, je t'avais dit que je t'en mettrais plein la vue. Ferme ta bouche, tu as un filet de bave qui coule et tu vas avaler des papillons, _sweetheart_, dis-je en m'adressant à Damon. Aussi, il est où mon vingt dollar? lui demandais-je en lui rappelant que l'on avait parié.

-Vous avez parié? Sur quoi? demanda ma cousine effrayée.

-Quand elle m'a dit le titre de la chanson, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait réussir à la chanter donc on a parié vingt dollar qu'elle allait la rater, peu importe de quelle façon, expliqua Damon.

-Finalement, après cette chanson, c'est moi qui aie gagné le pari.

-Est-ce que tu étais au courant Stefan? demanda Elena.

-Bien sûr! J'étais présent. Et non, je n'ai pas participé au pari, rajouta-t-il pour Elena.

-Bon, les enfants, je sais que vous ne voulez pas y aller mais il serait temps. On a un carnaval à organiser plus tard, dit Damon, son arrogance ayant refait surface.

Il nous conduit tous à l'extérieur du bar et nous fit monter dans sa Camaro. Je me suis retenue de sortir la remarque cinglante qui était sur le bord de mes lèvres. J'ai décidé d'être plus discrète pour le restant du chemin.

Nous sommes arrivés rapidement et, de ce que j'ai pu voir, Elena s'était endormie sur Stefan. Stefan la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras et la monta jusque dans sa chambre. Étonnamment, elle ne semblait pas très lourde à voir Stefan la porter. Je dis bonne nuit à Damon et à Stefan et montais me coucher.

* * *

**Moment entre Bella et Elena sur la moto! Si quelqu'un veut savoir à quoi ressemble la moto, dites-le moi! Ensuite, petit moment cuisine avec Jenna. J'aurais pu ne pas mettre la sortie au bar tout de suite mais je voulais montrer que Bella était une fille de party. Honnêtement, qui va dans un bar avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît que depuis la veille? À part Elena, c'est sûr!  
**

**Point de vue Damon qui n'inclue pas des pensées concentrées que sur Bella!  
**

**Me feriez-vous plaisir en m'envoyant plein de reviews? Ça donne de l'énergie pour écrire!  
**

**Merci,ginnybella98  
**


	8. Festival

**Salut tout le monde! Ça fait plus que deux semaines que j'ai publié et j'avais dit que je publierais la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu des contre temps. Sortis scolaire, devoirs...  
**

**Je prends tout de même le temps de répondre à vos reviews.**

**Mane-jei: **Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi fluide que le précédent. Côté Swan, tu as raison mais les autres de la gang de Mystic Falls ne le savent pas. ;) Merci pour tes encouragements.

**taraddict: **Tu vas continuer à te creuser un peu les méninges... Surtout que nous voyons plus de personnages dans ce chapitre il doit y avoir 4 ou 5 point de vue de personnage différent pour que l'histoire avance.

**LFM'Ines: **Merci! J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**DPOV**

J'ai fait une énorme erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela. Elle m'en veut déjà tellement, je ne sais pas si elle sera capable de me pardonner.

Quand nous étions retournés chez nous, mon frère avait été s'enfermé dans sa chambre et moi je m'étais dirigé vers ma réserve d'alcool. Là, j'ai vu Katherine. Elle m'a embrassé et j'ai répondu. La température avait commencé à monter entre nous deux. Juste avant que ça n'aille trop loin, je lui avais demandé si elle ne m'avait jamais aimé. La garce, elle a dit que cela a toujours été Stefan et personne d'autre. Je l'ai envoyé promener et j'ai bu autant que mon organisme le supportait. Je commençais à être soul, j'avais bu déjà quelques bouteilles de plus que je ne pensais. La peine et la douleur m'avaient envahi et je ne réfléchissais plus clairement.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais rendu chez Elena. Elle a senti que je n'allais pas bien et elle a essayé de me réconforter. Je me suis levé et je l'ai embrassé. Elle essayait de me repousser mais j'étais bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle a crié un peu et m'a dit que c'était seulement Stefan. Ouch! Les deux seules femmes que j'ai aimé m'annonce que c'est mon frère.

Jeremy était arrivé et s'assurait qu'Elena allait bien. Sans même y penser, j'étais à côté de lui et je lui ai brisé la nuque sous le coup de la colère et de la peine. Je suis resté là hébété alors qu'Elena me criait de m'en aller. Elle a appelé Stefan et elle pleurait. Elle n'allait jamais me le pardonner, ça, c'était certain. Je suis resté à l'entré de sa porte de chambre jusqu'à ce que mon frère arrive. Après, je me suis tout simplement volatilisé de la place. Je me suis éclipsé de la ville, bien décidé à vider quelques étudiantes pour oublier.

**EPOV (Elena)**

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a tué Jeremy. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de l'infâme Damon. Premièrement, il m'embrasse et me demande si je l'aime. Deuxièmement, il tue Jeremy sans la moindre once de remord dans ses yeux. Il n'est resté que trop longtemps. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à trouver un objet en bois et le lui planter dans le coeur.

Stefan est arrivé et il m'a serré dans ses bras. Je pleurais et j'ai été surprise que Bella n'ait pas déjà rappliqué. J'étais tout de même heureuse. Je ne voulais pas lui expliquer tout de suite ce qu'était Stefan et Damon. Ni même que Bonnie était une sorcière, qu'il existait des bagues magiques, que j'avais été adopté ou de lui parler de ma jumelle diabolique Katherine. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit mêlée à cela, il fallait qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Après quelques minutes, Jeremy a haleté. Il s'est relevé et nous a regardés alternativement. J'étais étonnée, il n'avait pas la... La bague bien sûr! J'ai regardé à sa main et je vis l'emblème de la famille Gilbert. Je ne savais même pas qu'il l'avait. Cela me soulage. Toutefois, j'ignore si Damon le savait. Peut-être que oui et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a choisi ou non et cela a été un pur hasard. Pour l'amour du ciel, si ça avait été Bella, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. En même temps, Damon ne l'aurait peut-être pas tué.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment _tué_? demanda Jeremy.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois vivant! J'ai eu peur pour toi, m'exclamais-je.

-Alors, comment... C'est la bague n'est-ce pas? C'est cela qui m'a ramené à la vie, commenta-t-il.

-Effectivement, approuva Stefan. C'est la celle de John, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Je ne veux plus voir Damon. Il m'a tué, il doit savoir que la prochaine fois que je le vois, c'est un pieux direct dans le coeur, dit-il avec détermination.

-Ce n'est pas prudent, Jeremy. Il est plus fort et puissant et, pour le moment, il est bouleversé. Ça ne servirait à rien d'aller contre lui, sinon que tu mets ta vie en danger, dit Stefan.

-En tout cas, dis-lui que si jamais il croise ma route de nouveau, lui il est mort, avertit Jeremy.

Jeremy s'est relevé et est retourné dans sa chambre. Je me suis retournée vers Stefan qui me regarda avec concerne. J'allais me réfugier dans ses bras. Il me souleva et alla me déposer sur mon lit. Il se coucha en dessous de moi. Je finis par m'endormir couchée sur son torse.

**IPOV**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'étais prête à passer ma journée. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'appeler Charlie depuis que j'étais arrivée même si je lui avais promis. Je décidais d'aller lui en écrire un. Je pris mon portable et l'allumais. Je me rendis sur ma boîte de réception.

_À: Charlie_

_De: Bella_

Charlie, je t'avais dit que j'allais t'écrire dès que j'arrivais chez Elena. Hier et avant-hier ont été des journées chargées. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pris le temps de t'écrire. Je me suis faites des nouveaux amis, ils sont tous gentils.

À la prochaine,

XXXBella

J'envoyais ce message. Je ne voyais rien de plus à écrire sans qu'il soit inquiet. J'ai eu un accident d'auto, j'ai conduit une moto sans casque et j'ai été dans un bar. Oh! La honte! pensais-je. Je savais qu'il n'approuverait pas mais il n'a pas son mot à dire sur ma conduite. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne et je sais qu'aujourd'hui serait une autre journée chargée. Nous devions organiser le carnaval parce que Caroline était sensée le faire et elle est encore à l'hôpital.

Je fermais mon ordinateur portable et descendis rejoindre Jenna. Alaric était encore présent. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais heureuse pour lui. Il méritait d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager sa vie après Isobel. Elle l'avait détruit en disparaissant sans laisser de nouvelles.

-Bon matin, Bella, dit Alaric. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe sous le soleil?

-Pour le moment rien, tout à l'heure, il faut organiser le carnaval, Caroline n'est pas en état de le faire. Ce qui nous laisse, Elena, Bonnie et moi à organiser ceci. Il faudra faire de notre mieux, Caro va nous tuer aussi non.

-Elena nous en avait parlé. Est-ce que tu veux des œufs? demanda Jenna.

-Merci! Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais la cuisine? Seulement hier, tu ne...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui cuisine, c'est Ric. Il est meilleur que moi, me coupa-t-elle.

-Ça explique tout, affirmais-je avec un sourire.

-Bon matin la compagnie, dit Elena en entrant en même temps que Jeremy.

-Ça sent bon. Où est ma portion? quémanda-t-il.

-Les nerfs, tout le monde doit avoir sa portion, le contrôla Ric.

-Pourtant Bella a déjà été servie, se plaignit-il.

-Cesse de te plaindre Jer et mange. Nous avons une journée chargée, lui dis-je.

-Tu as raison. On est mieux de se dépêcher, Caroline nous tuera si ce n'est pas à son goût, rajouta Elena.

Sur ce fait nous avons fini de manger. Nous sommes remontés en haut pour nous habiller. Elena s'habilla dans des couleurs plus pastel alors que moi, les couleurs plus sombre comme le noir, le rouge sang ou le bleu minuit. Aujourd'hui, shorts en jeans foncés et un gilet vert forêt. Je descendis à l'étage en dessous. Au même moment, Bonnie entra dans la maison.

-Êtes-vous prêtes à subir le calvaire d'organiser le carnaval de cette ville sous peine de mourir?

-Évidemment! Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles à propos de Caroline? demandais-je avec concerne. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller la voir hier avec les funérailles et tout.

-Elle était toujours inconsciente mais les médecins ont dit qu'elle était stable.

-Au moins! Je suis prête! cria Elena en descendant les marches. On peut y aller.

Nous sommes embarquées dans l'auto de Bonnie et avons rejoint le site du festival. Stefan était déjà là et Elena s'est excusée pour aller lui parler. Je regardais Bonnie et nous avons soupiré.

-Les joies d'un amour irrévocable, dit Bonnie. Je me demande de quoi ils parlent. J'aimerais tellement avoir quelqu'un avec qui je peux partager tout sans contrainte.

-Pas moi. À Forks, j'ai été intéressée en quelqu'un et il m'a laissé au milieu des bois, dis-je en prenant les peluches et en les installant sur le présentoir.

-Mais quel gars sensé fait ça? Il n'avait pas toute sa tête!

-Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à ceci. Il était obsédé à m'éloigner de je ne sais trop quoi.

-Tout de même. Dans le code 101 de comment laisser quelqu'un, il n'est pas inscrit dans les bois. Du coup, si tu avais voulu aller après lui, tu aurais pu te perdre.

-Parfaitement raison. Mais j'étais seulement intéressée en lui, pas amoureuse.

-Ce n'est pas bien de manipuler quelqu'un. Il t'a laissé quand?

-Je sais, mais je voulais apprendre à le connaître. Il m'a laissé la journée avant que j'arrive ici.

-C'est qu'un idiot. Je le croise, il le regrettera.

-Merci, mais je ne crois pas que tu le croiseras ou que tu pourras faire quelque chose.

-J'espère qu'Elena est prête à bosser sur le carnaval. On a perdu trop de temps déjà parce qu'elle est allée parler à Stefan.

-Bonnie, est-ce que ce serait indiscret de te demander pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Stefan et Damon? lui demandais-je doucement pour éviter qu'elle se sente obliger de me dire la réponse.

-Stefan... il est correct mais de mon point de vue, il retient trop Elena, dit-elle en hésitant comme si elle me mentait. Damon... tu l'as vu toi-même avant-hier, je suppose. Il est un peu le _bad boy_ et il est arrogant et sans coeur.

-Arrogant, c'est sûr. Mais il ne m'a pas semblé sans coeur avant-hier.

-Il voulait t'impressionner. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est de t'avoir dans ton lit. Raison pour laquelle il est si gentil et doux avec toi. Par contre avec moi, c'est une autre histoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Pas grand chose. Une mauvaise impression, l'attitude, sa façon d'agir et... lui tout court! Pas de problèmes avec ça, la haine est mutuelle. Fais attention avec lui.

-Promis Bonnie. Tu m'aides, on doit remplir tout ça avec de l'eau et gonfler tous ces ballons.

-T'as l'art de changer de sujet. Demain, on commence l'école. J'ai hâte de voir comment ça va être avec toi. Ça va sûrement changer bien des choses.

-Comme si j'étais une vedette que tout le monde attendait avec impatience.

-Presque cela. Ton retour était attendu par beaucoup de monde. Je crois que tu auras des admirateurs qui se pâmeront sur toi.

-Si tu le dis. Si tu le dis, répétais-je avec le sourire collé aux lèvres.

Elena revient peu de temps après que nous ayons fini de remplir les cruches d'eau. Par chance, Stefan et Jeremy sont arrivés et ils ont pu nous aider à les transporter. Stefan devait avoir des muscles car elles n'avaient pas l'air pesante alors que pour Jeremy, ça lui prenait tous les efforts du monde. Bonnie et moi sommes allées remplir un bassin d'eau. C'est après que nous avons croisé Matt.

-Hey Matt! Est-ce que tu as vu Caroline? l'abordais-je.

-Salut les filles! Je l'ai vu mais elle semblait étrange, répondit-il.

-C'est Caroline! À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais? affirma Bonnie.

-Non! C'était pire que d'habitude. Je veux dire, elle est contrôlante et je m'y suis habitué mais là, ça dépassait le bon sens. Elle a paniqué lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle sortirait demain matin.

-Elle doit vouloir s'assurer que tout est fait à son goût ou exactement à sa façon, le rassura Elena. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je crois que cette fête sera l'une des meilleures.

-En tout cas, je vous laisse les filles, on se revoit plus tard, nous dit-il en partant dans la direction opposé d'où nous voulions aller.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à préparer, la cousine? demandais-je à Elena.

-Plus grand chose... Il nous reste à s'assurer que les haut-parleurs fonctionnent parfaitement et ensuite, le festival pourra alors commencer.

-Il faut qu'elle soit impeccable cette fête aussi non, Caroline va nous tuer, dit Bonnie.

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle nous fasse aussi peur? demanda Elena.

-Elle est sûrement inhumaine, dis-je à la blague et tous les autres rirent de bon coeur.

Les dernières étapes de l'installation se firent assez rapidement. La nuit tomba peu de temps après et les lumières de toutes les couleurs commencèrent à illuminer le site et les attractions. Les stands d'arcade illuminaient la place et les voix criaient au travers des haut-parleurs. J'avais retrouvé Jeremy et j'ai passé le début de la soirée avec lui. J'étais versatile, je n'arrêtais pas de changer d'amis. J'avais préparé la journée avec Bonnie et Elena, j'ai commencé la soirée avec Jeremy et présentement, je suis avec Tyler. J'ai perdu les traces des autres et Matt ne veut rien faire avec Tyler. Je ne comprends pas et je veux savoir d'où provient cette haine entre eux deux.

-Bella, est-ce que tu viens, on va se faire un combat de poigne de fer? demanda Tyler.

-Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais déjà que tu vas gagner contre moi! boudais-je.

-C'est seulement pour lancer la partie. Je ne veux pas le clamer comme ça.

-Ok, je commence ta partie. Vas-y doucement pour moi, lui dis-je en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil.

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux face à mon clin d'oeil. Des fois, on dirait que j'étais une parfaite étrangère qu'il croisait en traversant la rue. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne l'appellerait pas, à la place, il hurla qu'il commençait à faire les combats de poigne de fer. La foule s'attroupa rapidement autour de lui alors qu'il installait son bras sur le bout de table qui nous servirait pour ces combats. Il me fit un signe d'avancer et je m'installais. Ma main se perdit dans la sienne. Il me la serra et quelqu'un cria «GO!». Nous avons commencé à faire la bataille. Ça ne paraissait pas, les autres croyaient que Tyler faisait semblant de perdre alors qu'il perdait vraiment. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Damon accoté entrain de nous regarder et je vis Stefan le rejoindre.

Cela me fit perdre ma concentration et Ty en profita pour renverser ma main. La foule autour de nous l'acclamèrent et hurlèrent alors que je cédais ma place à quelqu'un d'autres. Les gens se succédèrent et Tyler restait le champion. Une vingtaine de personnes plus tard, Damon essaya d'envoyer Stefan confronter Tyler. J'allais les rejoindre et ils me regardèrent comme on regarde un fantôme. Cela veut dire un regard absent et vide d'émotion.

-Tu t'es fait battre par Lockwood, fillette? demanda Damon.

-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu te mesures, _sweetheart_, le menaçais-je.

-Et tu te prends pour qui? continua-t-il de me défier en espérant obtenir une réaction.

-Damon, ça suffit, intervient Stefan. Oh, regarde, Mason vient de battre Tyler.

-Voici notre nouveau champion, Mason Lockwood, lança Tyler d'une voix forte.

-Plus personne ne veut m'affronter? demanda Mason.

-Stefan aimerait bien, annonça Damon et il regarda méchamment Stefan.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Tu le regardes pareil à une machine à rayon X?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je veux apprendre à le connaître, voir si je peux me mesurer à lui.

-Si tu lui parlais, ça serait plus simple. Ah, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié que tu as un égo tellement surdimensionné que cela risque de finir en bagarre avant qu'aucun ne dise une parole.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Informe-toi avant de parler, replia-t-il de marbre.

-J'essaie de comprendre ce que vous me cachez mais personne ne semble vouloir me donner une explication à ça. Il faut croire que je me débrouillerai tout seul, répliquais-je avant de partir.

Aucune idée pour quelles raisons mais ils n'arrêtent pas de me mentir et Damon a l'art pour aller peser sur mes mauvais nerfs. Sur mon côté, je crois que je lui rends bien et que c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux. Être introvertie comme Edward croyait que j'étais, un jeu à une personne. Maintenant, mon sale caractère était de retour et aucune raison pour le taire.

**SPOV**

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Damon m'avait annoncé pour ces stupides combats. Je ne voulais pas mettre trop de force sur mon combat pour ne pas que Mason se doute trop de mes talents surnaturels. J'ai entendu Damon et Bella s'obstiner et j'ai brièvement regardé dans leur direction pour voir Damon fulminer et Bella partir. J'ai l'impression que nous allions avoir du fil à retordre avec elle. Bella était impulsive et elle parlait à Damon. Elle n'a pas peur de venir nous parler et n'a sûrement pas d'auto-préservation.

J'arrivais à la table et Mason était déjà prêt. Je mis mon bras et le combat commença. Mason était étrangement for. J'ai donné toute la force que j'avais mais il a gagné en moins de deux minutes. Je suis retourné vers mon frère.

-Tu n'as pas mis toute ta force ou quoi? Tu l'as laissé gagné, murmura-t-il.

-Je te jure Damon, j'ai mis tout ce que je pouvais. Il n'est pas un vampire mais il est plus fort que la normale. C'est un autre créature mais je ne sais pas quelle.

-Allez viens, on va voir si ce cher Mason va voler au secours de son neveu, dit Damon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prévois? demandais-je. Tu ne vas pas sacrifier des innocents?

-À moins que tu ne te portes volontaire pour te battre contre le jeune, proposa-t-il. Et qui volera au secours de Tyler? Ce cher Mason.

-Tout un plan pour découvrir ce qu'est Mason.

Il prit quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et l'hypnotisa. «Tu te battras avec Tyler Lockwood et tu ne le lâcheras pas jusqu'à se qu'il te tue» dit Damon et le jeune homme répéta. Il partit. J'allais commencer à lui crier dessus lorsque je me rappelais que Bella était partie à une grande vitesse. J'avais peur pour le gars que Damon venait d'hypnotiser.

-Damon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Bella? Elle semblait assez fâchée.

-Après que tu sois parti, elle s'est mise à me dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je te détestais, j'ai répliqué et elle a dit... On va trouver Elena avant tout, je vous le dirai à tous au lieu d'avoir à le répéter vingt fois. Allez viens, tenta-t-il de m'entraîner avec lui.

-Non, Damon, je vais m'assurer que celui que tu viens d'hypnotiser reste en vie contrairement à ce que tu lui as dit de faire.

-C'est ça, Saint Stefan, va jouer au bon Samaritain pendant que je me tape notre copine.

Je ne relevais pas car il cherchait la bagarre et je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Il partit dans vers le lycée alors que je me dirigeais vers le stationnement. Je me positionnais derrière un buisson pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Je vis le gars que Damon a hypnotisé bousculer Tyler lorsqu'il a passé à côté de lui. Tyler a dit quelque chose mais l'autre l'a poussé de nouveau. Il ne laissa pas passer son adversaire même lorsqu'il commençait à péter les plombs. Il le repoussa de nouveau et lui donna un coup de poing. Juste avant que Tyler ait le temps de répliquer, Mason est apparu de nulle part. Il a sauté avec des réflexes et une agilité hors du commun. Il est atterri sans problème et a séparé Tyler et l'autre. J'ai vu ses yeux, ils avaient une étrange forme et ils étaient devenus jaunes. Une autre espèce surnaturelle présente à Mystic Falls. Super! Il ne nous manquait plus que ça! Mason emporta Tyler avec lui et il était frustré après son neveu.

Quand ils furent partis, j'allais demander à l'hypnotisé s'il était correct. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et je l'aidais à se relever. Une fois sûre qu'il tenait bien debout, je le laissais pour aller rejoindre Elena. Je m'assurais que personne n'était en vue et accélérait.

Moment où Caroline réussit à sortir de l'hôpital en tant que vampire (voir chapitre 5)

**DPOV**

Je laissais le bon Samaritain qui me servait de frère de s'occuper du jeune Lockwood. Sans aucune raison valable, je suis entré dans l'école. J'ai déambulé un peu de temps dans les couloirs avant d'entendre des bruits de talon haut. Je me retournais et vis Blondie.

-Tu as réussi à sortir de cet hôpital Blondie?

-Les souvenirs sont revenus, dit-elle brusquement. Lentement, ils sont revenus.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? demandais-je dans l'ignorance.

-Je me suis rappelée les fois où tu m'as mordu, où tu te servais de moi, continua-t-elle. J'ai aussi un message de la part de Katherine. La partie ne fait que commencer.

-Impossible, à moins que tu sois devenue un... commençais-je mais je fus projeté au sol.

Elle partit rapidement. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de riposter et moi, Damon Salvatore, venait de me faire battre par une fille. Ce n'est pas acceptable. Elle va me le payer cher.

**CPOV**

Je venais de battre Damon. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris que j'étais devenue un vampire. Pathétique. D'une certaine façon, quand j'étais entrée dans l'école, j'avais immédiatement su que c'était un vampire. Et le fait que ce soit Damon, cela m'a montré que j'avais raison.

J'ai croisé Matt un peu plus loin. Il jouait aux stands. Son jeu était de passer des anneaux au travers des bouteilles. J'allais le rejoindre et l'embrassais. Il y répondit et, lorsque nous avons arrêté, il m'a proposé de jouer. J'ai pris l'anneau de sa main et le lançais. J'avais mal contrôlé ma force, j'ai brisé un dizaine des bouteilles en verre. Matt était surpris et il m'a dit que nous allions changer de jeu. Le jeu suivant était des dards dans les ballons de fête. J'en pris quelques-uns et je les ai lancés. Je n'ai pas raté les ballons une seule fois. Matt m'a choisi un gros toutou. Il m'a encore embrassé et j'ai senti mes crocs s'allonger. Je le repoussais et je partis sans lui laisser le temps de me poser des questions.

**EPOV (Elena)**

J'avais perdu la trace de Bonnie après que Stefan m'ait rejoint. Elle en voulait encore à Stefan et Damon à cause de la mort de sa grand-mère qu'elle leur mettait sur le dos. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'affirmer, je savais qu'elle se sentait mal, elle ne voulait pas me forcer à choisir entre Stefan et elle. J'aimais la pensée derrière le geste mais pas ce qu'elle faisait en sa présence.

-Elena, je crois que nous allons avoir des problèmes, m'annonça Stefan.

-Quel problème? On vient d'en finir avec les vampires de la tombe et John est parti.

-Je ne sais pas encore, c'est Damon qui le dira.

-Euh... C'est Damon qui le sait... Qu'est-ce qui te garantit qu'il le dira lorsqu'on lui demandera?

-Rien, Elena, mais il est le seul espoir que nous avons. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Bella.

-Avec ma cousine? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? demandais-je en sentant la colère montée en moi. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne...

-Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête Elena. En plus, si tu lui dis de ne rien faire, c'est sûr qu'il va le faire. Surtout pour t'agacer et t'énerver. Mais Bella n'a aucune blessure, elle était fâchée.

-Elle est où maintenant?

-On ne sait pas. On a perdu sa trace après qu'elle ait quitté Damon. Le voilà qui arrive.

Damon arriva en trombe. Il nous évalua du regard. Son regard s'attarda sur Stefan et ils avaient une sorte de communication silencieuse dont j'étais exclue. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et les regardais. Après ce qui parut une éternité, ils arrêtèrent et Damon commença à parler.

-Vous avez deux choix. Est-ce que vous voulez la mauvaise nouvelle ou la mauvaise, mauvaise nouvelle? demanda-t-il.

-La meilleure des deux? hésitais-je.

-Isabella va nous créer des problèmes dans peut de temps. Soit tu lui dis ce que nous sommes ou tu la laisse découvrir et elle sera fâchée après toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux la mêler à toute cette histoire? explosais-je.

-Ce n'est pas ta décision à prendre. Si Katherine est dans les parages, c'est une option à envisager de lui en parler avant qu'elle ne vous voit les deux en même temps.

-J'ai le droit d'avoir mon mot là-dedans. Ce n'est pas plus ta décision Damon.

-Elena, intervient Stefan. Damon a un point. Bella est peut-être en danger. Elle est liée à toi et tu tiens beaucoup à elle. Si Katherine le souhaite, Bella ne fait qu'une personne de plus à blesser pour finalement t'atteindre. Elle est une de tes meilleures amies ce qui égale cible potentielle.

-En parlant de meilleures amies, Caroline est un vampire, sous les ordres de Katherine, annonça finalement Damon.

-Quoi?! Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'avait pas...

-Elle avait le sang de Damon dans ses veines et Katherine est passée par là et l'a tué, dit Stefan.

J'étais en état de choc. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Caroline était devenue un vampire. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Katherine avait fait ça. Caroline doit l'avoir prise pour moi. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle est sous les ordres de cette garce. Elle est plus intelligente que cela, elle ne va pas la confondre éternellement avec moi. Elle a peut-être été hypnotisée par cette garce pour faire ses tâches. Elle est l'une des sbires de Katherine. D'abord, je ne peux pas permettre qu'elle s'approche de Bella. Damon m'a déjà fait le commentaire qu'elle ne devrait pas saigner car elle sentait divinement bonne. Caroline était nouvelle, elle ne se contrôlait pas comme Damon. S'il trouvait que Bella sentait bonne, il faut s'imaginer Caroline qui était nouvelle à cette condition. Aussi, je me demandais si elle allait être correcte étant donné que sa mère est une chasseuse de vampires. De toutes les personnes, elle avait peut-être les moins de chances de survie. Damon me le dira probablement mais je ne laisserais pas savoir le fond de ma pensée. Si Damon l'a vu, cela veut dire qu'elle est ici, à la fête foraine et qu'il y a des gens en danger. Il faut que je demande à Damon ou à Stefan de la retrouver.

-Les gars, est-ce qu'il y a un de vous qui pourrait la retrouver?

-J'imagine que je peux faire ça, dit Damon en sortant un pieu.

-J'insinuais sans la tuer, dis-je tout d'un coup effrayé par le fait que Caroline puisse mourir.

-Sa mère est une chasseuse de vampires, elle a moins de chances que tous les autres de survivre. Autant abréger ses souffrances maintenant.

-Damon, on ne la tuera pas, intervient Stefan.

J'ai entendu un cri qui s'est rapidement étouffé. Damon est déjà parti et Stefan me dirige dans la même direction que son frère. Bien qu'il faille passer à travers la foule, ça ne prend qu'une minute avant de nous y rendre. Nous sommes à quelques mètres de la grande roue. Au moins, peu de monde s'aventure dans cette région sombre, ils préfèrent rester près de la lumière. Je vois Caroline qui se recule tout d'un coup de moi. Elle a la bouche ensanglantée, les cheveux en bataille et elle est sur le bord de la crise de panique.

-TOI! C'est de ta faute! hurla-t-elle en me pointant avec son doigt.

-Caroline, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Katherine qui t'a fait ça. Tu entends? C'est Katherine.

-Calme-toi, on va t'aider, lui murmura Stefan à l'oreille.

-Oh que oui, on va l'aider, dit Damon en accourant avec le pieu dans la main.

Je m'interpose entre Caroline et Damon et le pieu passe à un centimètre en haut de mon épaule. Il a arrêté son mouvement et est revenu en arrière. Je suis heureuse qu'il n'ait pas tué Caroline. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la conscience d'une autre mort sur mes épaules. En plus, il y a Bella, Bonnie et Matt qui sont très proches d'elle. Ils vont être abattus si elle meurt.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Damon, dis-je alors que je déplaçais doucement vers le corps.

-Que diable se passe-t-il ici? demanda Bonnie qui venait d'arriver.

-Rien que tu ne puisses t'occuper, répliqua méchamment Damon.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle en apercevant Caroline.

-Bonnie, s'il te plaît, pleura cette dernière.

-NON! Comment? Caroline, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Viens Caroline, on va nettoyer, dit Stefan.

**POV Extérieur**

Caroline avait été avec Stefan dans la salle de bain pour laver le sang qui était sur son visage et sur ses mains. Elle pleurait, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Bonnie, elles qui étaient de si bonnes amies.

De l'autre côté des ses murs, Bonnie hurlait sur Damon et Elena. Elle donna à Damon un aneurisme qui le fit tomber par terre. Elena plaida pour Damon, affirmant à Bonnie qu'il n'y était pour rien, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Bonnie ne l'entendait pas elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait ouvert le tuyau d'arrosage. L'eau se répandait mais elle glissait selon la volonté de la sorcière, vers Damon. Elle voulait lui faire payer le fait que Caroline était un vampire et toutes les autres morts qu'il a déjà commis. Elle partit un feu à l'aide de l'eau et cela se dirigea tout près de Damon.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, caché dans l'ombre. Cette personne les observait depuis le début et personne ne se doutait de rien. Lorsqu'elle trouva que le feu alla trop proche du vampire par terre, elle sortit de sa cachette et fit perdre la concentration à la sorcière. Elle est ensuite partie en un coup de vent sans que personne n'ait le temps de voir son visage.

**DPOV**

Je ne sais pas qui était surgi mais je lui en étais reconnaissant. La maudite sorcière aurait pu me tuer sans l'intervention de cette personne. Même Elena qui disait être mon amie n'était pas intervenue. Elle m'en veut encore de la mort de son frère ressuscité. Elle aurait au moins pu intervenir.

Mon frère est sorti de la salle de bain avec Blondie. Il lui avait ôté toute trace de sang existant sur son visage ou sur ses mains. Elle avait au moins l'air présentable. Quand Blondie est arrivée, Bonnie est partie en courant. Cela a blessé l'estime de la blonde.

-Damon, est-ce que tu sais qui t'a sauvé la vie en sautant sur Bonnie? demanda Elena.

-Non. C'est une impasse pour le moment.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? demanda mon frère, Saint Stefan.

-Bonnie a décidé de sortir ses trucs de sorcière qui font drôlement mal à la tête et elle a voulu m'incendier. Quelqu'un sortit de nulle part est intervenu et lui a fait perdre sa concentration.

-Qui a assez confiance en toi pour te sauver Damon? taquina la blonde.

-Certainement pas toi et encore moins ta copine Stefan, dis-je en appuyant sur le _ta_.

-Viens Caroline, on va te reconduire à la maison, proposa Stefan.

-Elena, est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ce soir?

-J'allais chez Stefan mais j'imagine que ça ne dérange pas? N'est-ce pas?

-Non, non, bien sûr. Il faut seulement que tu le dises à ta mère.

-Et moi? On ne me demande pas mon avis? C'est tout de même ma maison! affirmais-je.

Tous les trois me lancèrent un regard noir. Je les laissais partir avant, il prendrait la voiture d'Elena. Moi, je vais prendre ma Camaro. Je me mis à penser. Lorsqu'Elena m'a demandé si je savais qui m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai répondu que j'étais dans une impasse. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé que ce soit Isabella qui vienne me sauver. _Oh, mais tu te ramollis mon vieux_, me souffla la petite voix de ma conscience.

* * *

**Le chapitre est fini! Que pensez-vous des pensées de Damon à la fin? Ou encore, qui est la mystérieuse personne qui l'a sauvé de Bonnie?**

**Entre Elena et Katherine, laquelle est votre préférée?**

**Et finalement, voulez-vous un point de vue de quelqu'un en particulier au prochain chapitre?**

**Si vous avez des commentaires, d'autres souhaits pour la suite, des questions ou besoin de précision, laissez-moi un review, j'y répondrais au début du prochain chapitre.**

**Merci  
ginnybella98  
**


	9. Presque la vérité

**Salut! Je voulais le publier la semaine passée mais avec les études et les examens de fin d'année, j'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre!  
**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Mane-jei:** Bella** pourrait **toujours l'avoir fait et elle** pourrait **avoir une force surnaturelle (même que je n'avais pas nécessairement remarqué qu'elle montrait sa force dans le bras de fer). C'est sûr que Bella essaie qu'ils lui disent ce qui se passe. Et comme tu verras dans ce chapitre, elle joue sur la culpabilité que certains éprouvent à lui mentir.**  
**

**LMF'Ines: **Bella** pourrait **toujours avoir sauvé Damon. Tu trouves que Katherine est mauvaise, mais moi, c'est l'aspect que j'aime chez ce personnage. C'est ce qui la différencie d'Elena mais il y a aussi des explications sur le pourquoi elle est rendue une telle garce. Point de vue de Bella, c'est sûr qu'il y en a pratiquement un par chapitre minimum! Dans celui-ci, il y en a deux.

**taraddict: **Pour le moment, je suis beaucoup les bases de l'émission, mais plus que l'histoire va avancer, tu vas reconnaître les moments mais ça ne sera pas aussi précis que lors des premiers chapitres. Seulement dans celui-ci, on s'éloigne de la série télé. Dans le chapitre, très peu de lien avec la série, Bonnie est distante avec Caroline. Point de vue Katherine, c'est noté, j'en ai mis un, ça m'a pris un peu de temps avant de trouver où le mettre et ce qu'elle allait faire.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**CPOV**

Bonnie me détestait! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que l'une de mes meilleures amies me détestait. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Ah, j'avais presque oublié, je venais de tuer quelqu'un. Cela n'expliquait tout de même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était plus choquée que les autres. Je ne savais pas qu'Elena était au courant pour les vampires. Je me demande combien de temps il faut pour contrôler cette soif de sang ou comment Stefan faisait en présence d'Elena. Elle sentait tellement bonne que je devais me mordre la joue et enfoncer mes ongles dans ma peau. J'entendis mon téléphone sonné. Je me levais et arrivais plus rapidement que je ne le croyais à la table. Je pris mon cellulaire et y répondit.

-Allô? hésitais-je.

-_Hey Caro!_ s'exclama la voix que j'identifiais à Bella. _Est-ce que ça va?_

-Oui, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas? demandais-je sur la défensive.

-_Tu as passé près de la mort, une journée dans un semi-coma et Matt m'a dit que tu avais des sautes d'humeur ce matin. Je me demandais seulement si tu voulais de la compagnie._

-Non, ça va. Je suis avec Elena, Stefan et Damon, lui répondis-je.

-_Ok, tu passes la nuit avec quel frère? Damon? Stefan est déjà pris par Elena._

-Non! Jamais de la vie avec Damon! Il n'est qu'un gros salaud! Tu devrais savoir le nombre de filles qu'il s'est fait!

-J'entends tout ce que tu dis, Blondie. Fais attention, je pourrais te lancer en dehors de la maison, m'avertit-il.

-_Si tu sais qu'il est un salaud, est-ce que tu as déjà été avec lui?_ demanda-t-elle avec perspicacité.

-Plus ou moins. En tout cas, Bella, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela. Surtout pas quand le gars en question est à moins de deux mètres de moi.

-_Ok, ok, _dit-elle en riant. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Bonnie? Elle était bouleversée tout à l'heure et elle n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qui s'est passé. Elle a seulement marmonné quelques mots et m'a laissé en plan._

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? demandais-je tendue.

-_Elle ne croyait pas que tu étais déjà totalement remise de ton accident et que ce n'était pas sensé se produire. J'ignore de quoi elle parle mais depuis que je suis revenue, je suis totalement dans l'ombre._

-Laisse-moi une minute le temps de sortir, dis-je en courant rapidement en dehors de la maison des Salvatore pour éviter que Damon écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, dans l'ombre?

-_Eh bien... Je sais qu'Elena me cache quelque chose. À chaque fois qu'elle me parle, elle choisit ses mots avec soin. J'ai l'intuition que Bonnie est au courant car elle traînait en arrière avec Damon, Stefan et Elena. Aussi, aucune de vous n'a jamais eu de filtre avec moi._

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai longtemps eu l'impression qu'Elena me cachait quelque chose, répondis-je en choisissant mes mots en espérant que ça ne paraissait pas. Bonnie est aussi du coup et avec elles, j'ai toujours été la troisième roue. La roue de secours lorsqu'il y en a une qui était en chicane avec l'autre. Aussi non, à moins que tu ne sois là, je suis tout le temps à part.

-_Désolée de t'avoir laissé aussi longtemps avec ces deux filles_, s'excusa-t-elle sans vraiment le penser. _Oh Caro! Je sais à quel point ma cousine est une diablesse, _continua-t-elle et je voyais sa moue joueuse se dessiner sur son visage au son de sa voix.

-Bella, est-ce que ça te dérange si j'y vais? Je suis fatiguée et j'ai envie d'aller me coucher.

-_C'est correct Caro,_ dit-elle compréhensive. _Je comprends ce que tu vis._

-Juste avant, toi, est-ce que tu es le moindrement blessée par l'accident que nous avons eu?

-_Non, je n'ai absolument rien. Bonne nuit Caro_, me dit-elle.

-Bonne nuit Bella, lui dit-je en raccrochant.

Je me dépêchais de revenir à la maison des Salvatore. J'arrivais et fonçais littéralement dans Damon. Il me laissa tomber par terre et me regarda hautain. J'appelais Stefan et Elena qui descendirent les escaliers et vinrent s'assoir sur un sofa.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Caroline? me demanda poliment Stefan.

-Bella vient de m'appeler, leurs annonçais-je.

-Oh! Et qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'Isabella ait appelé? demanda un Damon cynique.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles ainsi? Et Caroline, qu'est-ce que ça fait? répéta Elena.

-Elle sait que vous lui cachez quelques choses. Et maintenant, je fais parti du secret et je suis nulle pour mentir, paniquais-je.

-Calme-toi Caroline, calme-toi, dit Elena. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Bella a dit qu'elle savait que tu lui cachais quelque chose parce que tu semblais toujours surveiller ce que tu disais. Elle a assumé que Bonnie était au courant parce que la journée de son arrivé, elle traînait en arrière avec vous.

-Toi qui nous suppliais de lui dire, tu devrais le faire assez vite, très chère Elena, répliqua Damon. Elle pourrait être bien plus fâchée si elle doit le découvrir par elle-même.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que les humains soient au courant.

-Elle sent délicieusement bon, je ne peux pas l'hypnotiser pour la faire oublier et elle n'a pas été blessée après votre accident, pourtant, elle était en sang sur tout le visage.

-Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu crois qu'elle est suspecte? lui demanda Elena.

-Pas du tout seulement qu'elle a une chance incroyable, contra Damon.

-C'est amusant de vous voir argumenter mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demandais-je à mon tour.

-On lui dit, je crois que ça serait une meilleure décision. Bella est entourée de vampires, Bonnie est une sorcière et, toi, pour une raison que nous ignorons, tu es le sosie de Katherine, dit Stefan. Je crois qu'elle mérite de savoir et d'être capable de se protéger.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Stefan, concéda Damon.

-Je ne peux qu'acquiescer, approuvais-je. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à lui mentir.

-Comme vous êtes tous d'accord, je vais contacter Bonnie pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense, dit Elena. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

-Croyez-vous qu'elle va me pardonner? demandais-je aux garçons.

-Qui? Isabella ou Bonnie? demanda Damon.

-Bonnie. Bella n'est pas au courant. Et arrête de l'appeler par son nom entier.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire. Et pour ton information, elle n'a jamais refusé que je l'appelle ainsi. Pour Bonnie, cela se peut que ce soit plus compliqué. Elle m'en veut encore pour sa grand-mère.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant, répliquais-je froidement. Bonne nuit.

Je montais en haut et allais me choisir une chambre. Je pris soin de fermer les rideaux et les volets des fenêtres pour éviter d'être brûlée par le soleil demain. Je me glissais sous les couvertures et me laissais emporter par le sommeil.

**EPOV (Elena)**

J'étais montée en haut pour avoir un semblant de vie privée malgré que la maison soit remplie de vampires. Je composais le numéro de Bonnie et elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

-_Elena, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce que tu as un problème?_ demanda-t-elle.

-Non... Oui... je n'en ai aucune idée. Bella est trop perspicace. Elle sait que nous lui cachons quelque chose et Caroline se sent mal de lui mentir. Tu sais à quel point elle ment mal.

-_Donc, tu voudrais le révéler à Bella?_

-Damon dit qu'elle sera moins fâchée de l'apprendre par nous que de le découvrir par elle-même. Stefan et Caroline ont approuvé ce qu'il a dit.

-_Malheureusement, je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Tu m'as dit que Katherine était venue chez toi il y a deux jours. Même si je ne suis pas encore totalement d'accord, Katherine est une garce et maintenant que Caroline est un vampire... Je n'en ai aucune idée._

-J'aimerais mieux la garder hors de ce secret. Tous ceux qui sont au courant sont en danger. Je ne sais pas quoi faire à son propos.

-_Écoute, Elena. On dort là-dessus et on s'en reparle demain. Bonne nuit._

-Bonne nuit, finis-je la conversation.

Je redescendis pour voir Damon et Stefan qui restaient assis à fixer le feu en silence. J'allais m'assoir sur les genoux de Stefan et il m'attira à lui. Ma tête se posa sur son torse. Je le sentis respirer dans mes cheveux. Damon nous lança un regard noir avant de se verser du bourbon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la sorcière? demanda Damon.

-Elle ne veut pas mais, elle a dit que Bella était trop entourée par des vampires et d'autres créatures surnaturelles.

-En plus, on ne sait pas encore quel créature est Mason, mais sa force est supérieure à tous les humains. Aussi, il y a deux jours lors des funérailles, Bella semblait le connaître, elle sait peut-être quelque chose sur lui, affirma Stefan.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'en a pas parlé?

-Parce que personne ne lui a jamais demandé, répondit la voix sarcastique de Damon.

-Je ne te parlais pas Damon.

-Désolé, oh ma très chère dame d'avoir envahi votre espace. Comme c'est ma maison et que je suis dans CETTE pièce, je pensais que j'avais un mot à dire. Bonne nuit, dit-il froidement.

Il partit en vitesse vampirique du salon et j'entendis la porte claquée. Je crois que je l'ai fâché et insulté en faisant semblant qu'il n'était pas présent. Je regardais Stefan qui secoua la tête. Ensuite, il me prit façon mariée et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il me coucha sur son lit et m'embrassa. Il me souhaita bonne nuit et alla se laver. J'en profitais pour me caler dans les oreillers. Il revient dans sa chambre et se coucha à côté de moi.

**IPOV**

Je me suis fait réveillée ce matin par la sonnerie du téléphone de la maison. Je me levais et entendis Jeremy descendre. Je le suivis et il sembla être concerné par ce que la personne de l'autre côté du combiné disait. Il la salua et me regarda gravement.

-Viens, on déjeune, ensuite, on se rend à la maison des Salvatore, m'annonça-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit aussi tôt? lui demandais-je encore à moitié endormie.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une fille matinale.

-Au juste, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à leur maison?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Elena m'a appelé et m'a dit d'arriver aussitôt que nous serions prêts. En d'autres mots, tu n'as aucune chance de t'échapper de cela, Bell's.

-Ouais, ouais. Donc, qui sera là? m'informais-je.

-Il y a Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, toi et moi.

-En quoi cela concerne Alaric?

-Il est le seul ami de Damon. Tu devrais savoir que le nombre d'amis que Damon a se compte sur les doigts de la main. Tu es chanceuse qu'il ne t'aille pas déjà ramassé comme il me l'a fait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Rien de bien, bien important. Allez, va t'habiller avant qu'Elena décide de me tuer pour avoir trop traîné. Elle serait capable de trouver les moyens.

-Soi un peu indulgent avec ta sœur.

-Ce n'est pas ma sœur, me coupa-t-il sec. Elle t'expliquera elle-même, j'en suis certain.

-Pour le moment, personne ne m'explique ce qui se passe ici et je commence à en avoir assez. On me tient hors du coup! Vas-y-toi, texte moi l'adresse et je vous rejoindrai, fulminais-je.

Il partit en me regardant étrangement. J'allais prendre une bonne douche dans ma propre salle de bain. Ça c'est une bonne chose d'avoir sa propre salle de bain. J'aime vraiment mes amis ici mais ils me cachent quelque chose. C'est sûr que je n'étais pas totalement franche avec eux mais j'étais toute seule et j'ai beaucoup plus de facilité à mentir qu'eux. Edward disait que j'étais une mauvaise actrice. J'étais tannée des mensonges. Premièrement, avec Edward et le mystère des Sang-froid, et, secondement, Elena et Bonnie qui me cachaient plus de choses que je ne le croyais.

Je sortis de la douche une fois que la vapeur avait pris possession de la salle de bain. Je m'essuyais et me rendis à ma chambre par la porte qui connectait entre les deux. Je suis allée dans ma garde-robe et pris une camisole bustier de couleur bleu nuit et des shorts en denim blanc. Je chaussais des Converses noires et j'enfilais ma veste en cuir. Je ne pris pas mon casque pour que mes cheveux sèchent. Je sortis et descendis les escaliers. J'aperçus Jenna dans la cuisine. Je la saluais brièvement. Elle m'accrocha pour me parler un peu.

-Bon matin Bella. Où prévois-tu aller habiller comme cela? me demanda-t-elle en évaluant ma tenue de son regard. Comme si Charlie te laisserait sortir comme cela, soupira-t-elle.

-Salut Jenna. Je m'en vais rejoindre Elena et ses deux Salvatore à leur maison. Ils m'ont envoyé l'adresse de la maison, je vais les rejoindre.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'habiller comme cela en allant voir Damon, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessée ou agressée par lui. Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi et il a toujours été... comment dire? Un accro à avoir toutes les femmes dans son lit?

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire. De toute façon, il n'a jamais rien tenté envers moi. J'y vais aussi non, je risque de me faire tuer. Ça fait plus qu'une heure qu'ils m'attendent.

-Bella, est-ce que tu as vu Alaric ce matin?

-Non, dis-je en mentant à moitié. Bonne journée.

Je sortis sans un mot de plus. Je démarrais la moto et partis en flèche. Je savais où était Alaric et je me sentais mal pour Jenna. Je ne voulais pas lui dire ce que les autres lui avaient caché. Je savais lorsque je tienne ma langue même si je ne craignais pas de dire ce que je pensais. J'aimais le fait que Jenna craignait pour moi avec l'attitude habituelle de Damon. Seulement, je ne me laissais jamais faire et je lui avais déjà bouché plusieurs fois malgré lui. Même si Stefan et lui se détestaient, je crois qu'Elena était un point commun entre eux. Je ne comprends pas comment mais la vie n'est pas juste ni logique. Parfois, on se donne à coeur perdu dans une relation et d'autres fois, on a besoin de prendre notre temps et d'être sûr. Sur ces pensées, j'arrivais dans la rue. Un camion avait failli ne pas me voir et je l'avais évité de justesse. Lorsque je débarquais de la moto, je continuais d'insulter le camionneur en sachant qu'il ne m'entendrait jamais.

Je suppose que mon arrivé avec la moto a été bruyante puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de cogner que Damon avait déjà ouvert la porte. Il me sourit avec arrogance et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il me vit arrêter net en voyant finalement la maison. Immense.

-Alors, tu as perdu tes mots princesse? me demanda-t-il.

-Je les ai récupéré pas mal plus vite que toi, _sweetheart_, si je me souviens bien. Je suis capable de te couper pour de bon, dis-je avec autant d'arrogance que son sourire en présentait.

-Arrête d'être mordante, Isabella, ça jure avec ton visage, répliqua-t-il.

-Oui et toi, sois un bon hôte pour une fois et laisse tomber cette attitude. Toi non plus, ça ne marche pas. Si tu regardes ton teint, cela jure avec celui, rétorquais-je.

-Tu n'as pas gagné, crois-moi. Seulement si ta famille et tes amis le savent, ils me tueront, dit-il en me faisant finalement entrer dans la maison. _Non, mais quelle maison de fou!_

-Ça nous soulagerait peut-être d'un trouble, dis-je alors qu'il nous conduisait vers le salon.

-Ou tu pourrais faire de l'air et on pourrait se débarrasser de toi, dit-il.

-Tu n'as pas fini avec moi. Tu te débarrasses de moi, je rapplique.

-Avez-vous fini? demanda Alaric. Il y en a d'autres ici!

-Non, dis-je en même temps de Damon.

-J'en ai assez, vous continuerez dès que nous aurons fini, intervient Stefan.

Damon et moi, nous lui avons jeté un regard noir. Il ressemblait trop à Edward par ses attitudes et ses manières, c'en était déroutant. Je jetais un regard autour de la pièce pour voir que la grande pièce était sombre, à part les chandeliers et du foyer, et décoré dans le style de l'époque. Damon alla à un bar et se servit un verre de scotch et whisky. Il boit à dix heures le matin, non mais quel imbécile! Elena était assise sur Stefan, Bonnie aussi loin que possible de Caroline, Jeremy entre Bonnie et Alaric. Je m'assis sur une chaise à côté de Caroline. Elle se recula un peu.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous aviez à me dire de si important? impatientais-je.

Le silence m'entoura subitement. Je cherchais les yeux d'Elena mais elle évita mon regard. Super! Maintenant, ils m'avaient fait venir ici et ne voulaient rien me dire. Le silence fut rompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. J'ai répondu à l'appel et je suis sortie vivement de la maison pour mieux capter les ondes.

**KaPOV (Katherine)**

Bébé Gilbert venait de quitter la maison familiale. Il s'en allait rendre visite à mes deux jouets. J'ai vraiment hâte que la partie commence. On verra qui est le plus fort à ces jeux. Je viens pour entrer dans la maison lorsque je m'aperçois que la nouvelle venue est toujours là. Elle n'était pas sensée partir avec Bébé Gilbert? Bon, un obstacle de plus avant la réussite de mon but. Il est encore vague mais je veux seulement avoir accès à la maison. Je dois avoir le plus de cartes possible en main si je veux réussir à les effrayer. Mon sosie paiera pour avoir eu l'audace de me voler Stefan. Il est à moi et seulement à moi. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de le toucher. Cette petite peste!

Oh enfin! La petite nouvelle sort et enfourche sa moto. J'entrais lentement dans la maison, à la vitesse d'un stupide humain. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ennuyants cette espèce. Elle se croit supérieur à toutes les autres mais il faut croire qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il y a des créatures dignes de leurs pires cauchemars. Des vampires qui sortent la nuit, et même dans le jour, des loups-garous changeant les soirs de pleine lune, des sorcières et des clones qui ont cinq cents ans de différence. Comme entre Elena et moi. Et mon dieu qu'elle est ennuyante à mourir.

-Elena que fais-tu ici? demanda Jenna.

-Tu vas faire ce que je veux que tu fasses, dis-je en utilisant l'hypnose envers elle. Tu vas me rapporter tout ce qui se passera entre Stefan et Elena. Un rapport complet. Et si jamais ils ne respectent pas l'entente ou la menace, tu te planteras ce magnifique couteau en toi.

Elle répéta ce que je lui ai dit comme un robot. Au moins, l'avantage d'être un vampire, c'est d'être supérieur à tout être humain. Cela nous donne l'avantage lors de jeux comme ceux-ci. Je veux montrer à la voleuse qui me sert de clone et aux Salvatore qui domine le jeu. Moi, évidemment! J'ai même un nouveau jouet, Mason Lockwood. Une fois qu'il aura trouvé ce que je cherche, je le maintiens en vie jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à LE contacter et lui remettrais tous les éléments nécessaires. Ce n'est certainement pas des humains qui vont m'obliger à remettre mon plan à plus tard.

**IPOV**

Je me demandais qui m'appelait. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de me faire appeler sur mon cellulaire surtout qu'Elena était juste à côté et que c'était elle qui m'appelait le plus. Je décrochais et la voix me surprit tellement. Je ne savais pas que j'avais donné mon numéro à tant de personnes.

-_Isabella? J'ai besoin d'aide_, me dit une voix chevrotante. _Je suis au bout du rouleau._

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? lui demandais-je.

-_Je ne veux pas te le dire par téléphone. Est-ce que par hasard tu pourrais me dire où est-ce que tu es? Je pourrais venir te rejoindre._

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je suis à Mystic Falls en Virginie. Je sais que c'est loin mais si tu veux, je peux te rejoindre même si je ne préfère pas cette option.

-_Non, c'est parfait, cela va me permettre de m'échapper de cet endroit. Je fais mes valises et embarque dans le premier avion pour te rejoindre. Est-ce que tu as un endroit où je puisse rester?_

-N'apporte pas trop de vêtements, nous irons t'en acheter. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas de place pour toi, je vis avec ma cousine.

-_Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je peux me louer une chambre d'hôtel_, continua la voix.

-Ne soit pas ridicule! Je vais demander à mon père si je peux utiliser la maison familiale, il ne s'y opposera pas. Je viendrai vivre avec toi.

-_Ça ne te manquera pas de vivre avec ta cousine?_

-Nos maisons sont côte-à-côte, en plus, nous serons plus tranquilles. Personne ne vient chez moi, nous allons tout le temps chez Elena. T'inquiète pas pour les frais du billet d'avion, je m'en occupe. Et prépare-toi, je serai en moto, au revoir.

-_Bye et merci énormément._

Je me demandais ce qui s'était passé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ou entendu comme cela. Il devait vraiment avoir eu une tragédie ou un drame. Je ressortis mon cellulaire et appelais Charlie. À la deuxième sonnerie, la secrétaire du service de la police de Forks.

-_Bonjour, ici le service de police de Forks, que puis-je faire pour vous aider?_ demanda la secrétaire.

-C'est Isabella Swan, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Charlie Swan?

-_Oui, bien sûr Isabella, il vous répondra à l'instant._

-Char... papa, dit-je en l'entendant prendre le téléphone.

-_Bell's! Est-ce que ça va? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles?_

-Je vais très bien papa, calme-toi. Je me demandais si je pouvais prendre possession de la maison à Mystic Falls? lui demandais-je.

-_Pourquoi? Jenna ne veut plus que tu sois avec elle, Elena et Jeremy?_

-Non, pas du tout. Une de mes connaissances à des ennuis et est bouleversée pour le moment donc je ne veux pas l'imposer à Jenna. J'irais vivre avec dans la maison familiale.

-_C'est correct Bell's. Je vais au notaire et je te l'envoie le plus vite que possible avec beaucoup d'argent pour que tu puisses vivre sans avoir besoin de travailler et que tu profites de ta jeunesse_, me dit-il gentiment.

-Merci! Dès que tu auras fini, je serais la seule propriétaire de la maison?

-_Oui_ _et tu es mieux de m'inviter pour me montrer à quoi elle ressemble la maison une fois rénovée et chassée de la poussière. Personne n'y est entré depuis plus d'un an._

-Bye papa, je t'aime, lui dis-je.

-_Bye Bell's. Prend soin de toi_, me dit-il avant de raccrocher.

**DPOV **

Au secours, cette femme va finir par me tuer! Non, mais quelle idée de mettre un haut bustier et des shorts? Surtout quand son sang est aussi appétissant que le sien. Elle veut soit ma mort ou la sienne. Lorsqu'elle était entrée, elle m'a regardé avec un air victorieux. Isabella connaissait définitivement l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

Mais à quoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient? Ils n'ont rien dit et elle est partie avant même que nous ayons la chance de lui annoncer ce qui ne marchait pas dans cette ville. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle est déjà au courant pour nous étant donné que sa famille fait partie des familles fondatrices. Si elle est la seule enfant et la dernière des Swan, c'est inévitable qu'elle soit au courant. Ça, c'est ce que je n'ai pas dit à Elena parce que je ne voulais pas la bouleverser. Elle a parlé quelque temps au téléphone puis elle a raccroché et a rappelé quelqu'un. Son père. Tout le monde était sonné à la vitesse qu'elle s'était levée et partie. C'est sûr qu'elle a sursauté et lorsqu'elle est sortie elle courrait.

-Croyez-vous qu'elle va revenir? s'inquiéta Elena.

-Elena, ce n'est qu'un appel téléphonique, sûr qu'elle va revenir! dis-je en roulant mes yeux. De toute façon, même si elle ne revient pas, ça change quoi? Vous n'étiez pas prêts à lui dire et tu as déjà dit que je ne l'annonçais pas parce que tu n'aimais pas mes méthodes.

-Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est surtout que malgré moi, tu continues à la voir et vous débattez comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours, me cria-t-elle dessus.

-Et? Elle... Ah non, laisse faire tu me hurleras encore dessus. Je conserve mes pensées pour moi, dis-je en lui sortant ma moue sarcastique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire? dit Stefan.

-Qu'elle va déménager, lançais-je au hasard à cause de sa conversation avec son ami et son père.

-Quoi? Elle s'en va où? hurlèrent en choeur Bonnie, Caroline et Elena.

-Dans sa maison familiale, dis-je en riant totalement d'elles.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Damon, dit Caroline en me tapant tellement fort que j'ai eu l'impression que ma mâchoire allait se fendre.

-Fais attention Blondie, je suis plus vieux et plus fort, si l'on me cherche, on me trouve assez rapidement d'habitude, répliquais-je froidement. _Elle est énervante celle-là._

-Qui a assez de pouvoir pour te faire sortir de tes gonds, Damon? Katherine? lança Elena.

-Jamais de la vie. Pour ton information, je n'ai jamais aimé Katherine pas plus qu'elle ne m'a aimé, leurs annonçais-je et je savourais le moment. Et Isabella est partie.

-Tu nous fais des blagues? demanda Bonnie. Tu as tellement supplié pour que l'on ouvre cette tombe, peu importe les morts sur ton passage ou celui des autres vampires pour trouver Katherine et c'est maintenant que tu dis que tu ne l'aimais pas? Ma grand-mère est morte pour vous faire sortir de la tombe et elle est donc morte pour rien.

-Pas pour rien. Je voulais Katherine mais pas pour les raisons que vous pensiez, donc désolé que vous le preniez si mal, continuais-je en ouvrant légèrement mon coeur et en déverrouillant quelques émotions malgré moi.

-Donc, si ce n'était pas pour Katherine, pour qui c'était? questionna Saint Stefan.

-Aucunement de tes affaires, rétorquais-je sèchement.

-Damon, tenta Elena la garce.

-Votre appel est important pour nous, veuillez rester en ligne. Désolé, le numéro que vous tentez de rejoindre en ce moment est indisponible ou occupé vous pouvez laisser un message après le bip sonore, dis-je d'une voix monotone. Je sortis de la pièce en coup de vent et claquais la porte.

**IPOV**

C'est fou comme les affaires puissent se faire vite parfois. Je suis arrivée à la maison et j'y vis Jenna. Je la saluais brièvement et montais jusqu'à ma chambre pour empaqueter mes vêtements, mes livres et mes disques. Je sais que je suis toujours la bienvenue chez Elena, c'est pourquoi qu'usuellement je laisse une partie de mes vêtements dans ma chambre même si ma maison est à côté. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être toute seule chez moi. Ce qui arrivait si souvent qu'ils ont décidé de me faire une chambre dans la maison des Gilbert.

Au moment même où je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'allais ouvrir et y vis le notaire.

-Bonjour, vous êtes Isabella Swan? me demanda-t-il poliment.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Entrez, nous pouvons nous installer dans la cuisine, lui proposais-je sachant que Jenna était sortie cinq minutes avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Bon, Monsieur Charlie Swan m'a demandé de vous donnez la pleine possession de votre maison familiale à Mystic Falls. Est-ce bien ceci? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je souhaite prendre possession pour pouvoir aider un ami qui est dans le besoin, lui répondis-je sincèrement. Et je souhaite que seul mon nom apparaisse sur l'acte de la propriété.

-Monsieur Swan m'avait déjà informé de ceci, donc je suppose qu'il accepte que vous soyez la seule et l'unique propriétaire, Mademoiselle. Donc, voici les papiers. Vous devez signer ici, là, là et là, me dit-il en pointant plusieurs endroits sur les feuilles. Ensuite, marquez vos initiales ici et ici. Je crois que c'est tout. Ah non! Il manque les dernières signatures et initiales pour officialiser.

J'obtempérais à ce qu'il m'a demandé. J'écris tout ce qu'il fallait et, en moins de quatre heures après avoir appelé mon père, j'étais officiellement la propriétaire de la maison familiale. Le notaire me remit également quelques liasses de billets provenant de mon père. Il m'offrait de payer tout ce que mon ami et moi voulions. Je saluais le notaire et il partit. Il retourna à l'aéroport pour se rendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du pays.

Mon téléphone sonna pour la énième fois et je n'y répondis pas. Je passais mon doigt sur le refuser. J'avais refusé tout appel provenant de mes amis ici. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais je sentais la nécessité de ne pas leurs parler tout de suite. J'étais partie en coup de vent et je suis sûre que ma cousine allait essayer de me faire parler mais je ne voulais rien dire pour le moment. Ils s'en rendraient compte assez vite. De toute façon, peu importe ce qui se passe, j'ai eu la satisfaction d'énerver Damon. J'ai remarqué qu'il était facile à agacer et à énerver et je m'en donne à coeur joie. Elena n'approuve pas cela, elle dit qu'il est dangereux pourtant tout le monde reste avec Damon. Pourquoi pas moi quant à y être?

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je le sortis et vis que j'avais des textos. Oups! J'avais oublié mon ami. Je lui ai texté que j'arrivais dans une vingtaine de minutes et qu'elle n'avait qu'à aller manger un peu en m'attendant. Je me dépêchais, empoignais mon casque et ma veste de cuir ainsi qu'une normale. J'enfilais le tout rapidement. Je tournais la clé dans le contact et la moto rugit. Je partis sans rien attendre.

Lors de la route, j'ai croisé la Camaro bleu de Damon. Il me suivit du regard mais ne fit rien pour me rattraper. En vingt minutes, j'avais fait ma voie jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je l'embarquais avec moi en lui donnant ma veste en cuire et mon casque. Nous avons mis sa petite valise en dessous du siège. Ses bras s'agrippèrent à ma taille et je démarrais de nouveau. Une fois de retour, j'allais me garer doucement dans l'entrer d'Elena. Je débarquais et l'aidais à faire de même. Je pris sa valise et la guida jusqu'à la maison. Personne en vue, parfait! Je l'emmenais en haut. J'ouvris ma porte de chambre et Elena me demanda:

-Qui est-elle?

* * *

**La fin du chapitre 9! Désolé pour ce chapitre majoritairement basé sur des coups de téléphone entre les différents personnages.  
**

**J'ai quelques questions. Primo, qui est avec Isabella? Qui est cet ou cette ami(e)?  
**

**Deuxièmement, avec qui Elena devrait finir? (Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, etc.) Le choix vous revient entièrement.**

**Troisièmement, y a-t-il quelqu'un que vous voudriez qui apparaissent dans l'histoire?**

**Et dernièrement, et non la moindre, souhaitez-vous un point de vue d'un personnage particulier?**

**Si vous avez des commentaires, des souhaits pour la suite, des questions ou besoin de précision, laissez-moi un review, j'y répondrais au début du prochain chapitre**

Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une énorme faveur et que je puisse me rendre à **30 reviews** avec ce chapitre?

J'ai commencé une traduction d'une histoire; Le Crépuscule de ma Rédemption. Si vous voulez voir, pour le moment, il y a seulement un chapitre. Voici le lien: ** s/9352515/1/Le-Cr%C3%A9puscule-de-ma-R%C3%A9dempti on  
**Aussi, j'ai commencé à écrire une histoire Bella/Klaus. Je voulais savoir s'il y a quelqu'un d'intéressé à la lire.

**Merci,  
ginnybella98  
**


	10. Angela

**Salut tout le monde! Cela fait une semaine et demi et j'avais espéré avoir quelques reviews de plus. J'ai tout de même décidé de publier même si ma motivation était moins présente.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Mane-jei: **Le but était de mélanger un peu, il fallait garder un léger suspense pour être sûr que le prochain chapitre serait lu. Ce n'est ni Alice, ni Rosalie et elle ne fait pas partie du secret de Bella. Damon est celui qui est en train de tomber amoureux de Bella donc dans son cas, ça peut l'aider pas mal si Bella le sait... (petit punch) ;) Le couple Stefan/Edward, je suis pas certaine, il y a plein d'autres possibilités et d'autres personnages qui apparaîtront au fil de l'histoire. Et pour Jasper, j'ai une idée avec qui le mettre lorsqu'il apparaîtra et il ne restera pas avec Alice.

**LMF'Ines: **C'est un bon raisonnement avec les filles Cullen, ce ne sont pas elles. Leah, je ne sais pas si elle apparaîtra dans l'histoire. Elena ne peut pas finir avec Damon, c'est Bella. C'est le seul couple dont je suis sûre à l'instant. Mon histoire est orientée vers ce couple. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris ce que tu as écrit!.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**IPOV**

-Qui est-elle? me demanda ma cousine.

J'étais surprise. Elena ne m'a jamais paru aussi froide que maintenant. Quelqu'un me dirait qu'elle et Stefan venaient de se séparer et je les aurais crus sans poser de question. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle montre une telle animosité à mon amie. Je ne voyais pas ce qui était mal. Par chance, les autres entrèrent dans ma chambre au même moment.

-Qui est-elle? demandèrent Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie et Jeremy.

-Une amie à moi, elle s'appelle Angela. Et elle va habiter avec moi.

-Avec nous, tu veux dire, répliqua froidement Elena.

-Non, je remets la maison familiale en état et on y va. Elle est totalement en ma possession donc je fais ce que je veux avec cette maison. Je ne veux pas peser sur Jenna trop. Déjà moi, mais pas Angela en plus. Elles ne se connaissent même pas!

-Tu pourrais tout de même... essaya Elena.

-Bella... Est-ce que je pourrais au moins connaître les noms? demanda Angela.

-Désolée, totalement oubliée, m'excusais-je. Donc, Angie, voici, ma cousine, Elena, son frère, Jeremy, son copain, Stefan, ses deux meilleures amies, Bonnie et Caroline, et le frère de Stefan, Damon.

-Ok, est-ce que je peux me préparer à quelque part? demanda Angie, mal à l'aise.

-Ouais, cette porte mène à la salle de bain. Tu peux aller te changer ou te laver.

Elle se leva et alla empoigner son sac. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et referma la porte de celle-ci. J'entendis la porte faire un clic en se verrouillant. Je sentis six paires d'yeux se poser simultanément sur moi. Je m'assis au bout de mon lit, le dos accoté contre le mur. Damon alla s'étendre dessus. Il passa les bras derrière sa tête et posa ses pieds sur mes jambes. Je les envoyais rapidement vers le sol. Il les reposa sur moi et je les repoussais par terre.

-J'en connais un qui est à son aise, dis-je en le regardant me sourire.

-Je dois dire que ton lit est confortable mais que ce n'est rien à comparer du mien, dit Damon.

-Compares-tu réellement le niveau de confort de ton lit au mien?

-Ouais, tu sais, il peut se passer bien des choses dans un lit, affirma-t-il en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers, répliquais-je en entendant cinq grognements.

-Un magnifique et irrésistible jeune homme, annonça-t-il.

-Il faut croire que tu ne t'es pas regardé dans un miroir dernièrement, lançais-je.

J'entendis tout le monde éclater de rire et je fis de même. Il y a seulement Damon qui me lança un regard noir et qui me fixa pendant un moment. Il resta sérieux. En tout cas, voilà quelqu'un de rabat-joie. J'avais pensé qu'il était plus amusant que ça et que Stefan était le rabat-joie. Je trouvais que Stefan ressemblait trop à Edward. Depuis les quelques jours que je suis ici, j'ai remarqué qu'Elena et Stefan étaient des total opposés. Du moins, ça c'était avant que Miranda et Grayson soient morts. Peut-être que ça l'a tellement bouleversé qu'elle a changé malgré elle.

-Bella, m'appela Angela de la salle de bain. On commence l'école demain, est-ce qu'ils peuvent partir? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Bien sûr! Donc, je vous dis à demain? leurs dis-je.

-À demain Bella, dirent simultanément Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy et Stefan en quittant la chambre.

-À demain princesse, et crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être mis à la porte.

-Profites-en _sweetheart_, cela pourrait bien changer. En passant, je pensais que tu étais plus amusant que cela.

-Et pourquoi donc princesse? me demanda Damon en redressant un sourcil en interrogation.

-Oh, mais _sweetheart_, je pensais que tu aimais t'amuser étant donné que tu buvais une quelconque boisson alcoolisée ce matin à dix heures du matin.

-Des fois, il m'arrive d'avoir un bon comportement surtout qu'Elena et Stefan ont tendance à me gronder si je n'agis pas comme il faut. Bonne nuit à vous, demoiselles.

Et il partit finalement. Angela vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Je m'excusais auprès d'elle et j'allais me laver. Je fis rapidement, je ne pris que cinq minutes pour ne pas laisser Angela toute seule. Je viens m'allonger sur mon lit. Il n'est pas très grand, ce qui ne nous empêche pas de trouver de la place pour nous deux. Elle se mit à pleurer et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me contentais de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui frotter le dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? lui demandais-je lorsque ses sanglots diminuèrent.

-J'étais sortie avec... Jessica, Mike et... Ben. Ils m'ont rapporté chez moi... et là... quand je suis entrée... mes... mes... mes parents étaient... étendus sur le sofa... et il y avait... du sang... partout, me dit-elle et elle recommença à pleurer.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me raconter ce soir, tu sais, lui dis-je doucement.

-J'en ai besoin. Ce n'est pas le pire... Il y avait quelqu'un... Il était assis et avait la... la main dans sa bouche. Et il buvait son sang... après, je t'ai appelé et cela m'a emmené jusqu'ici, finit-elle.

-Oh, Angela, je suis désolée. Personne n'est obligé de subir cela. Celui qui l'a fait paiera probablement un jour, la rassurais-je.

-Ce n'est pas tout, dit-elle plus calme. J'ai découvert des livres étranges dans mon grenier quelques jours auparavant. Ils étaient écrits dans une langue que j'ai tout de suite compris pourtant je suis sûre que je ne l'ai jamais étudié. Ces livres, c'est de la magie. Il ne parle que d'expériences et ce qu'elles ont causé. J'ai réussi à trouver un sortilège pour tous les rétrécir et j'ai réussi. C'était étrange. J'ai senti une vague de pouvoir passée en moi et j'ai aimé cela.

-Se pourrait-il que tu sois une sorcière? Selon ce que tu m'as dit, ça ressemble à de la sorcellerie.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. En passant, si ma présence cause de la chicane entre ta cousine et toi, je peux m'en aller, tu n'as que me le dire, me dit-elle gentiment.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle m'en veut parce que je vais déménager dans la maison d'à côté et parce que je ne lui ai pas dit en premier. En plus, je te ramène comme ça, sans avertir personne. Elle m'en veut aussi parce que nous avons pas encore fait de grosses virées de shopping ou seulement aller profiter d'une sortie entre filles au Grill.

-Ok, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Damon et toi? demanda Angela en changeant de sujet.

-Il n'y a rien entre nous, dis-je honnêtement. À part qu'on se lance des insultes par dessus la tête, il n'y a rien de plus.

-Si tu le dis, me répondit-elle comme si elle n'y croyait pas. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Angela.

Je pris du temps à m'endormir mais j'ai gardé mes yeux fermés pour ne pas me trahir. Angela voulait être discrète en pleurant mais cela ne marcha pas. Elle pleura jusqu'à épuisement. Après elle, cela me prit une dizaine de minutes avant de m'endormir. Je n'avais jamais eu conscience du nombre de larmes qu'il pouvait y avoir dans un corps. Même à la mort de ses parents, je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Elena pleurer.

Au matin, je me réveillais avec les rayons du soleil. Au moins, une autre belle journée pour commencer l'école. Je m'extirpais de mon lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Angela. Je filais dans la salle de bain après avoir pris mes vêtements. J'allais descendre l'escalier et arrivais dans la cuisine. Il y avait Alaric, Jenna et Jeremy. Elena est partie en me voyant descendre.

-Hey Bella! s'exclama Jeremy en m'enlaçant. Ne t'en fais pas pour Elena, elle finira par te pardonner.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez les jeunes? s'informa Ric.

-J'ai une amie dont les parents sont morts il y a deux jours. Elle m'a appelé et je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer donc je lui ai dit que j'allais restaurer la maison familiale et que j'habiterais avec elle. Enfin, Elena l'a mal pris.

-Mais tu as de l'école aujourd'hui, Bella. Tu ne pourras pas nettoyer.

-Je sais mais on réussira à se débrouiller. Aussi, il faudra que j'emmène Angela avec moi pour magasiner, elle n'a pas la bonne garde-robe pour Mystic Falls.

-Ça donne une occasion de faire une virée entre filles, me dit Jenna. Et inquiète-toi pas pour la maison, je n'ai pas de cours aujourd'hui, je m'en occuperais.

-Merci beaucoup tante Jenna, dis-je en allant l'enlacer.

-Les filles, toujours aussi émotives, se moqua Jeremy.

-Ne jamais dire ça dans une maison où le nombre de filles est supérieur au nombre de gars, répliquais-je en étouffant un bâillement.

-J'en connais une qui s'est couchée tard hier, dit Ric.

-Ouais, je ne me suis pas endormie avant deux heure du matin. Angela a pleuré pendant la moitié de la nuit en croyant que c'est discret. Je la laisse dormir pour le moment, elle en a besoin. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle n'a pas dormi.

-Est-ce que vous êtes prêts? demanda une Elena en colère.

Jeremy et moi nous nous sommes levés. Je pris ma veste en cuir et suivis Elena. J'espérais qu'elle m'explique ou qu'elle explose ce qui se passait. J'embarquais côté passager et Jeremy embarqua en arrière. Il mit ses écouteurs comme s'il savait ce qui allait se produire. Il devait connaître nos deux points de vue.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ellie? lui demandais-je doucement.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, tu n'es même pas chez toi ici. Tu... tu n'avais juste pas le droit! J'aurais aimé ça passé plus de temps avec toi, juste avec toi! me dit-elle.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas emmener tout le monde, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ce soir, j'emmène Angela magasiner, est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous?

-J'aimerais bien. Je m'excuse Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris les nerfs. C'est comme... Il y a trop de choses qui se passe en même temps.

-Comme quoi? lui demandais-je.

-Je... je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'en parler.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es capable de me cacher quelque chose, Lena?

-Ok, mais promets-moi de ne pas partir à crier, m'avertit-elle. Il y a des vampires en ville.

-C'est juste ça? J'étais déjà au courant. Le Conseil des Fondateurs veule que je les rejoigne. Ils me l'ont demandé aux funérailles du maire. Et ils vont probablement réessayer jusqu'à ce que j'accepte d'en faire parti. Qui en est un?

-Dire que j'ai eu peur pendant tout ce temps de ta réaction et là tu viens de me dire que tu étais déjà au courant! Donc, il y a Damon, Stefan et Caroline.

-C'est tout? demandais-je. Il y a seulement trois vampires?

-Non, Alaric est un chasseur de vampires et le professeur d'histoire. Jeremy et lui portent des bagues magiques qui leurs permettent de revenir à la vie si jamais ils se font tuer par des créatures du surnaturelles. On cherche toujours à savoir ce que sont les Lockwood. Moi, j'ai un sosie vieux de cinq cents ans dont tu ne vois pas la différence. Et j'ai été adoptée. Elle est cruelle et une garce sans nom. Bonnie est une sorcière.

-Comme Angela, murmurais-je à voix basse.

-Cela fait combien de temps qu'Angela est au courant? demanda Jeremy.

-Si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a dit, cela ne fait que trois ou quatre jours. Donc, si Bonnie voudrait bien, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'entraîner, répondis-je. Elena, tu m'expliqueras tout plus tard?

-Bien sûr, me dit-elle en stationnant sa voiture.

Nous sommes débarqués de l'auto et Bonnie est venue nous rejoindre. Elle était suivie par Stefan et Caroline. Caroline semblait être correcte pour une nouvelle-née. Peut-être se débrouillait-elle comme il se devait? En tout cas, pour le moment, elle peut marcher au soleil. Caroline est venue nous enlacer avec force, plus qu'à quoi que je m'attendais. J'ai hâte de la voir en classe avec une salle bondée. Elena alla parler avec Stefan et je restais avec Bonnie et Caroline.

-Les filles, dis-je tout à coup. Ce soir, j'emmène Angela magasiner pour qu'on puisse lui faire sa garde-robe spéciale Mystic Falls. Donc, je me demandais si vous vouliez venir? leur proposais-je.

-Je ne sais pas... hésita Caroline.

-Tu réussis à passer la journée sans tuer personne, je crois que ça marchera, lui dis-je.

-Elena te l'a dit? demanda Bonnie.

-Ouais. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais je sais les bases. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu étais une sorcière. Angela en est une également mais n'a aucune formation. Je me demandais si...

-Si je pouvais l'aider à apprendre à la maîtriser? compléta-t-elle. C'est sûr! Ça va faire du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui me comprendra, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Parfait! La cloche sonne, vous commencez en quoi?

-Histoire, répondirent-ils en choeur à l'exception de Jeremy. Venez, continua Elena.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le local du cours d'histoire. À ma grande surprise (notez le sarcasme) c'est Ric qui était mon professeur. C'est une personne géniale! Autant que maintenant je sais qu'il est un chasseur de vampires, cela donne un sentiment supérieur en terme de sécurité. Le sujet remontait sur les origines et la fondation de la ville. Plus ou moins intéressant mais tout de même c'est mieux que de parler des personnes ayant vécu plus de deux mille ans avant nous. Je sentis une vibration sur ma cuisse. C'était mon téléphone cellulaire. Je le sortis discrètement et regardais qui venait de me l'envoyer. C'était Angela.

D'Angela, À Bella:

_Tu es où? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pas réveiller ce matin?_

_Angie_

De Bella, À Angela:

_Je suis à l'école. Je t'ai laissé dormir, tu étais très fatiguée. Tu t'es endormie à deux heure du matin. Voulais que tu te repose. On s'en va magasiner ce soir. Je t'embarque après l'école. Elena, Caroline et Bonnie viendront avec nous. Soirée de filles._

_Repose-toi bien._

**ElPOV (Elena)**

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Bella ne m'a pas dit qu'elle aurait une nouvelle amie et qu'elle déménagerait avec elle. Je sais que c'est la maison d'à côté mais je n'ai pas compris. Je peux passer pour la fille jalouse ou possessive... non ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas cette fille. Je ne veux pas agir comme Katherine. Je crois tout de même que je le fais déjà inconsciemment. Lorsque je veux quelque chose, j'ai toujours mes façons de l'obtenir. Peut-être à cause du fait que je sois entourée de vampire qui m'ont affecté à ce point. Aussi, je focus tellement pour ne pas ressembler à Katherine que j'agis comme elle. J'essaie de me concentrer à ne pas montrer le fait que je suis possessive et que j'aime que ce soit fait à ma manière. Je suis au courant que j'ai tendance à être un peu manipulatrice mais je ne veux pas être cette fille. Je ne veux pas être la fille que le monde va détester. Cela a déjà légèrement commencé malgré moi. Je veux dire, j'ai demandé à Damon d'hypnotiser Jeremy. J'ai pris ses souvenirs hors de lui tout simplement pour le protéger. Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas le moindre du monde. Mais je ne veux pas commencer à utiliser les gens comme des objets.

J'ai fait une crise de jalousie et de panique avec Bella et son amie, Angela. J'étais jalouse parce que Bella l'avait accepté et déménageais dans sa maison familiale pour rester avec elle. J'ai aussi paniqué parce que j'avais peur qu'elle me remplace. Je ne comprends pas ce comportement, cela ne m'avait jamais pris aussi fort. J'ai eu peur qu'elle m'abandonne. J'ignore pourquoi, elle ne m'a jamais réellement abandonné auparavant. J'avais peur qu'Angela me vole ma cousine, ma meilleure amie. Je n'étais pas seule au monde mais Bella est mon pilier. Elle est la seule qui m'empêche de sombrer dans la folie. Et même, j'ai décidé de lui dire la vérité à propos des vampires. Le lendemain, je l'ai boudé pendant un bout. Lorsqu'elle est descendue pour déjeuner, je suis sortie de la pièce en ne croisant même pas son regard. Je me sentais un peu méchante, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'a rien fait, elle veut simplement aider une de ces amies. En sortant, j'ai fait par exprès pour l'ignorer mais cela n'a pas semblé la mettre en colère ce qui m'a mis moi davantage en colère. Elle finit par me questionner sur ce qui n'allait pas et j'ai explosé. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai explosé. J'ai crié au visage de ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne l'a pas mal pris et elle s'est contentée d'attendre ma réponse à la question suivante. J'ignore totalement ce que je ferais si elle n'était pas présente dans ma vie. Au moins, elle m'a invité à aller magasiner. J'y ai acquiescé. Elle m'a confié que son amie était une sorcière. Super! Maintenant nous avons deux sorcières à nous occuper!

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'école, j'ai eu la surprise de voir Caroline. Elle vient nous serrer dans ses bras. Elle y mit un peu trop de force pour moi et j'eus de la misère à respirer. Elle m'a relâché et je marchais vers Stefan. Je lui dis que j'avais tout révélé à Bella et je lui ai dit qu'elle avait bien pris, même qu'elle n'a pas semblé terrifiée avec Caroline. Lorsque la cloche sonna, nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers le cours de Ric. Je l'adorais en tant que professeur et adulte présent en dehors de l'école. Il était super et Jenna avait vraiment besoin de lui. Je ne voulais pas d'un autre homme pour ma tante. Il savait comment la protéger et il ne mourrait pas de sitôt à cause de ce qu'il côtoie. Le cours parlait de l'origine de la ville. Je regardais Stefan qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait toute l'histoire de la ville, surtout son origine, il avait vécu dans ce temps-là. Je lui souris et retournais ma concentration vers Ric.

Après une attente interminable, le cours prit fin. J'adorais la matière mais nous revoyions la même à chaque année. L'histoire de la ville, c'est intéressant une fois mais pas une bonne dizaine de fois. J'allais à mon dernier cours de l'avant-midi. Bella était encore avec moi, j'allais m'assoir avec elle. On niaisa jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse avertir par le prof. L'heure du dîner fut joyeuse et Bella n'était pas gênée par le fait qu'elle soit entourée de créatures surnaturelles.

La journée était de plus en plus longue par les dernières périodes. J'avais hâte de la virée de magasinage. Je ne pensais qu'à ça donc les mathématiques ont été envoyées dans le fond de mon esprit. Je sautais presque sur ma chaise lors des dernières minutes qui passaient. La cloche sonna et je bondis en dehors du cours sans perdre une seconde. Je rejoins mon auto. Bella était accotée dessus et donnait les derniers détails pour la séance de magasinage à Bonnie et Caroline. Je tapais du pied en attendant que mon frère montre le bout de son nez pour qu'on aille se préparer. Il arriva et je partis l'auto. J'accélérais et Bella ria doucement.

**JennaPOV**

Je ne peux pas croire que je remets les pieds dans cette maison. Encore moins pour que je m'étais proposée pour y faire le ménage. Je trouvais la clé de secours sous le tapis du parquet. Je déverrouillais la porte et une odeur de renfermé se rendit à mon nez. Pour commencer, je décidais d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres de cette maison. Je descendis dans le sous-sol et commençais à les ouvrir. Ensuite, j'allais m'armer de tout le matériel de nettoyage que je possédais.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, j'entendis quelqu'un descendre dans la cuisine. Je vis une fille au trait asiatique avec des lunettes et des cheveux noirs. Je suppose qu'elle est l'amie de Bella, la raison pour laquelle elle déménageait dans la maison d'à côté. Elle me parla un peu et me proposa son aide. J'acceptais avec joie, à deux, la tâche sera moins longue. Elle vient avec moi et nous avons commencé. Au bout de quatre heures, le rez-de-chaussée et le sous-sol étaient nettoyés et totalement nickel. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour dîner et elle a été d'une compagnie agréable. Après ce dîner, nous sommes retournées pour faire le deuxième et le troisième étage. Lorsque je regardais l'heure, je vis que Bella et Elena allaient, je proposais à Angela d'aller se laver et se préparer. Elle me laissa toute seule mais elle m'avait déjà beaucoup aidé. Il me restait seulement le grenier et quelques derniers détails à régler. J'eus fini avant que l'heure du souper n'arrive.

**IPOV**

Elena trépignait d'impatience lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez elle. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Jeremy me lança un regard sous-entendu et je me contentais de secouer la tête. Je montais à mon tour jusqu'à ma chambre. J'entendis l'eau de la douche coulé, j'ai donc supposé que c'était Angela. J'espère qu'elle avait profité de la journée pour se reposer ou détacher son esprit de la mort de ses parents. J'espère seulement que mes amies ne manqueraient pas de tact envers elle. Je n'ai pas le goût que ça se transforme en cauchemar pour Angela. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré la mort de ses parents pour aujourd'hui.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Bonnie et Caroline cognèrent à la porte. C'était à notre tour d'attendre pour Elena. Elle qui semblait impatiente nous faisait attendre. Je ne la comprends pas toujours. Cela prit une quinze minute supplémentaire pour qu'elle soit prête à venir magasiner. Nous sommes embarqués dans l'auto de Caroline. Elle s'est assise au côté conducteur et elle me demanda, ou plutôt, m'obligea à m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Angela, Bonnie et Elena se tassèrent sur la banquette arrière. Elles n'étaient pas coincées heureusement.

-Donc Angela, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais une sorcière, dit directement Caro.

-Tu leurs as dit? s'exclama Angela à mon intention. Pourquoi?

-Bonnie est une sorcière aussi, elle pourra t'aider à apprendre la magie et à développer tes pouvoirs sur plusieurs points différents, lui expliquais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu connais sur les créatures surnaturelles? s'intéressa Bonnie.

-Je sais qu'il y a des vampires et des sorcières. Dites-moi, si vous en parlez ici, c'est que tout le monde est au courant? demanda Angie.

-Oui, mois je suis la vampire, répondit Caroline. Il y a aussi Damon et Stefan qui sont des vampires, murmura-t-elle.

-Les deux gars canons que j'ai vus hier? dit-elle surprise.

-Ouais, mais pas touche à Stefan, il est à moi, avertit Elena, sourire plaqué au visage. C'est celui avec les yeux vert, ajouta-t-elle comme précision.

-Donc, l'autre, Damon est à Bella? demanda-t-elle.

Je me suis étouffée avec ma salive en entendant cela. Les autres me regardèrent étrangement, me jugèrent et commencèrent à rire. Mon rire joint les leurs mais Angie ne riait pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez? questionna-t-elle.

-Parce que je ne vois pas comment Damon peut être à une seule fille qu'il n'a pas hypnotisé. Il n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses avec quiconque. Plus des aventures d'un soir.

-Et Edward lui? Il était quoi? dit Angie.

-Un Sang Froid, lui dis-je. Un autre type de vampire.

-Ça ressemble à quoi?, dit Caroline.

-À Robert dans Twilight, c'est ce type de vampire. Ils ont un pire contrôle sur la soif de sang que vous, ils ont les yeux dorés ou rouges et ils scintillent lorsqu'ils sont au soleil.

-J'imagine qu'ils ne pourront pas venir ici? soupira Caroline, rêveuse.

-Non, bien sûr que non! Nous sommes arrivées, répondis-je.

Nous sommes à peine débarquées de l'auto que l'accro du shopping Caro pour nous emmener dans toutes ses boutiques favorites. Heureusement, nous avons trouvé des boutiques qui contenaient tous les vêtements nécessaires pour toute l'année même si je savais que nous allions revenir. Pour Angela et moi, il fait très chaud ici, vingt degré Celsius, comparativement à Forks où il ne fait jamais plus de quinze degrés et cela c'est lorsque nous sommes extrêmement chanceux. En général, il ne fait pas plus de sept ou huit degrés. Donc en étant ici, nous portons des shorts alors que les autres sont en pantalons ou en jeans comme Bonnie, Caroline et Elena.

-Hey Bonnie! J'ai trouvé une robe de soirée qui t'irait très bien! s'exclama Elena.

La robe en question était jaune avec des bretelles et arrivait un peu en bas du genou. Elle était évasée. Elle avait une ceinture noire qui arrivait juste en-dessous de la poitrine. Elle allait bien avec le teint de Bonnie. Tout à coup, c'est Caroline qui s'écria qu'elle avait trouvé la robe parfaite de soirée pour moi. Elle était blanche et avait de très fines bretelles qui ne servaient à rien. Elle avait un voile de crinoline pour la rendre évasée. Elle m'arrivait au genou. Une ceinture noire en dessous de la poitrine et s'attachait en boucle en arrière. Il y avait un voile avec des fleurs en bas du voile. J'en trouvais une pour Angela et elle, pour Elena. Caroline trouva toute seule la sienne. Pour Elena, c'était une robe noire qui arrivait juste en-dessous de ses fesses. Elle n'avait qu'une seule bretelle et elle était ornée de froufrous. En-dessous de la taille, la robe est en tulle. Nous les avons essayé et avons décidé d'acheter. Je vis qu'Angela commençait à connaître comment fonctionne Caro et Ellie et elle s'amuse avec nous. J'étais ravie pour elle. Je ne fais qu'imaginer à quel point c'est dur de perdre ses deux parents en un seul coup. Nous avons toutes acheté une robe. Nous sommes allées dans le magasin de chaussures pour les agencer à notre robe. Même si nous étions sensées magasiner pour habiller Angela, nous avons tout de même continué sur la montée des robes de soirées.

Caroline a vu les paires provenant des «grands» comme elle le dit. Elle est comme Alice mais elle au moins, elle sait ce que j'aime et me fait acheter seulement ce que je veux. Pour aller avec ma robe, j'ai trouvé des sandales de Christian Louboutin. Caroline s'est trouvée des souliers comme moi. Angela, Bonnie et Elena ont trouvé des sandales et des escarpins. Nous sommes passées dans un magasin d'accessoires et de bijoux. Nous avons trouvé tout pour que ça marche avec nos robes. Nous sommes allées payer donc nous avions une tenue de soirée prête.

Ensuite, nous sommes entrées dans un magasin ordinaire pour nous acheter des vêtements de tous les jours. Je me suis achetée quelques gilets avec un décolleté en v, aussi, j'ai trouvé des blouses à manche courte et longue. Je me suis acheté une autre veste en cuir, des vestes en jeans, des pantalons et d'autres paires de Converse, de sandales et de ballerines. Angela a refait sa garde-robe à neuf et Caro s'est achetée les tendances mode de la saison.

Il était six heures lorsque nous avons terminé. On a mis nos sacs dans la valise et Caroline nous a conduit jusqu'au Mystic Grill. La route a été agréable. J'ai aimé la soirée et Angie a été surprise de voir que je magasinais. À Forks, j'avais toujours prétendu que je n'aimais pas magasiner alors qu'en réalité, j'adore ça.

**AnPOV (Angela)**

J'avais passé une super après-midi avec Bella et ses copines. Elles avaient réussi à me faire oublier que mes parents étaient morts. Ouch! Ça fait mal d'y penser, je ne devrais pas y penser ça me fait mal juste d'y penser. Je couvris ma douleur par un sourire mais cela n'a pas convaincu Bella. Elle savait ce que je ressentais même si elle ne l'a pas vécu. Elle était suffisamment compatissante pour cela.

Lorsque nous nous sommes assis au Grill, je vis Jeremy, Stefan et Damon. Ils sont venus s'asseoir avec nous. Stefan à côté d'Elena, Jeremy à côté de Bonnie et Damon, ô grande surprise, à côté de Bella. Du moins, Elena semblait suspicieuse par rapport à l'attitude de Damon envers sa cousine. Je ne sais pas si Bella le réalisait mais elle attirait tous les gars surtout les plus dangereux. Bella n'avait pas l'air le moindre du monde dérangé par le fait que Damon soit un vampire et qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle. Cela m'importunait parce que je sentais que Damon, Stefan et Caroline étaient morts. Lorsque je les touchais, je sentais un frisson et le sentiment de la mort selon moi.

Le serveur, Matt, selon ce que le gratifia Bella, nous apporta nos repas. Nous avons mangé rapidement, enfin, seulement les cinq filles car les gars, eux, ont mangé avant nous. Damon a très peu participé à la conversation, il se contentait de fixer Bella. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise. De retour à Forks, elle était mal à l'aise juste quand Edward la fixait ou lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille. Je ne sais pas si c'était une partie de son acte. Je crois qu'elle est la meilleure actrice que je n'ai jamais vue.

-Hey Bella, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de réintégrer l'équipe de cheerleaders? proposa Caroline. Notre voltige principale s'est fait mal et tu étais la meilleure.

-Hmm... Est-ce que la capitaine veut de moi dans l'équipe? demanda Bella.

-C'est moi la capitaine Bella, c'est sûr que je veux de toi! On a besoin de toi.

-Oui, je vais le faire, dit-elle à ma surprise.

Ma bouche tomba à terre, figurativement parlant. Bella qui était la personne la plus maladroite que je n'ai jamais rencontré et celle qui détestait les sports venait d'accepter de faire du cheerleading. Je dois avouer que j'avais été surprise lorsque Bella était venue me chercher. Elle avait les cheveux noirs droits et des yeux bruns alors que maintenant, elle a des cheveux chocolat bouclés et des yeux d'émeraude.

Après le repas, nous l'avons payé, excepté pour Elena qui se l'est fait payé par Stefan. Elle était chanceuse de l'avoir. J'aimerais bien avoir un copain qui se soucierait de moi et qui prendrait soin de moi.

**IPOV**

Les Salvatore et Angela me regardèrent avec une surprise à peine dissimulée. Je leurs sortis un grand sourire.

-Quel est le problème? Tu me vois encore comme une fille maladroite? me moquais-je d'Angie.

-J'ai juste de la misère à croire qu'à Forks ce n'était qu'un acte. Je... Je te vois encore comme la fille timide qui arrivait à peine à marcher l'un pied devant l'autre, me dit-elle et les autres rièrent.

-Donc, ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais vu Bella sur des talons hauts? demanda ma cousine.

-Bella et les talons hauts, ça faisait deux. C'est pour ça que je me suis demandée pourquoi tu avais acheté ces sandales à talons très haut, dit Angie.

-Je sais bien, est-ce que vous venez? les hâtais-je.

-Il y en a une qui est impatiente, murmura Bonnie.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que Jenna et Angela ont fait à la maison. Je veux dire, elle n'a pas été habitée pendant plus d'un an.

Je me suis assise sur le côté passager et la route jusqu'à la maison fut rapide et silencieuse. Lorsque nous sommes débarquées, j'ai pris mes sacs de magasinage et je suis allée à la maison familiale, présentement la mienne. Lorsque je suis entrée, tout y était exactement comme je me souvenais seulement en plus propre et avec une meilleure odeur. J'allais ôter tous les draps sur la télévision et les meubles, je passais ensuite dans la cuisine allumant toutes les lumières.

-Bella! Est-ce que tu nous fais entrer? demanda Caroline.

-Désolée, maison interdit aux vampires, la taquinais-je.

-Hey! C'est pas juste! s'exclama Caro.

-Non mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez? demanda Jenna et tout le monde figea.

-J'agaçais Caro en lui bloquant la porte, sauvais-je mes paroles précédentes.

-Vous pouvez tous entrez, dis-je en regardant spécifiquement Caroline, Damon et Stefan.

* * *

**Bon après l'arrivée d'Angela et finalement la vérité à propos de ce qui se passe. Une petite chicane entre cousines et un moment de magasinage.  
**

**Je vais mettre une liste d'événements pour aider à vous repérez si vous avez de la misère parce que j'ai changé l'âge sur plusieurs éléments.**

**1. **Les parents d'Elena sont morts lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans et Jeremy, 15. C'est après cette mort que Charlie et Bella ont quitté Mystic Falls.  
**2. **Bella a rencontré Edward au mois de mars comme dans le livre. Quand Edward laisse Bella, elle vient d'avoir 17 ans.  
**3. **Elena a rencontré Stefan à 16 ans et cela fait un an qu'ils sont ensembles.**  
4. **La saison 1 de Vampire Diaries s'est majoritairement passée lorsqu'ils avaient 16 ans à part la fin de la première saison qui se passe le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Bella.

**Donc, la première question, que pensez-vous de l'arrivée d'Angela? Et qui a tué ses parents?**

**Deuxièmement, j'aimerais savoir avec qui vous voudriez qu'Elena finisse avec? (Et pas Damon!)**

**Et qui avec Angela? (Encore une fois, pas Damon!)**

**Finalement, aimeriez-vous un point de vue de quelqu'un en particulier? (En excluant Isabella)**

**Me feriez-vous plaisir de me rendre à 31 reviews?**

J'ai commencé la traduction d'une histoire; Le Crépuscule de ma Rédemption. Pour le moment, il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre. Voici le lien**: s/9352515/1/Le-Cr%C3%A9puscule-de-ma-R%C3%A9dempti on  
**Aussi, j'ai commencé à écrire une histoire Bella/Klaus. S'il y a quelqu'un d'intéressé à le lire, faites-le-moi savoir.**  
**

**Merci,  
ginnybella98  
**


	11. Morsures

**Salut tout le monde! Je ne traînerai pas longtemps, je vais seulement mettre les réponses aux reviews:**

**Mane-jei:** J'ai noté tes choix de couples! J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas le couple Elena et Stefan. Mais pour l'apparence de Bella, ça remonte dans le chapitre 1 où je dis qu'elle ôte sa perruque et ses verres de contact. Dans le fond, lorsqu'elle était avec les Cullen, c'était simplement quelqu'un monté de toute pièce. Bella est elle-même à Mystic Falls (plus ou moins).

**tarradict: **Merci pour tes suggestions de couples. Et Angela... ça reste à voir! Elle va bien s'intégrer, elle se fera accepter mais jusqu'à quel point?

**LFM'Ines: **Non ce n'est pas les Volturi qui ont tué les parents d'Angie. Elle ne sais pas qui c'est mais lorsqu'elle le verra, elle le reconnaîtra. Pour les personnages, la majorité provient de TVD, l'histoire se passe à Mystic Falls! Mais c'est possible qu'il y ait plus de personnages de Twilight. Le point de vue de Jeremy ne sera pas dans ce chapitre car je l'avais tout écrit mais je le mets dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**IPOV**

Ils sont entrés et la soirée a été agréable. J'ai remercié Jenna pour le travail qu'elle a fait à la maison, c'était fantastique. Lorsque tout le monde est parti, elle nous a dit de ne pas nous coucher trop tard. Nous sommes allées nous préparer et, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Angela, je suis allée me coucher.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un cri et je me suis réveillée en étant droite comme une barre. Je regardais mon cadran, il était seulement deux heures du matin. Je suis allée dans la chambre d'Angela. C'était elle qui criait. Je la réveillais en la secouant. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues à la minute où elle ouvrit les yeux. Je l'ai serré contre moi en lui frottant le dos. Elle se calma et se rendormit. Je retournais dans ma chambre et je me rendormis à mon tour. Deux heures après, elle s'est réveillée en criant de nouveau et je suis de nouveau allée la rassurer. Je sais que c'est difficile pour elle mais j'ai l'impression que ça va être très dur pour elle.

Au cours des deux dernières semaines, nous avions une certaine sorte de routine, même si c'était très épuisant pour moi. Je me réveillais souvent dans le lit d'Angela après l'avoir consolé durant une partie de la nuit. Je me préparais, mangeais un déjeuner rapide. Ensuite, je prenais ma moto et Angie embarquait avec Elena et Jeremy. Quelques fois, j'embarquais quelqu'un en arrière de moi. Je passais la journée en cours, puis j'avais le cheerleading. J'avais accepté la proposition de Caroline à la première journée d'école. Donc à la fin de chaque lundi, mardi et jeudi, c'était nos pratiques. Ensuite, nous allions rejoindre les autres au Grill, chez Elena ou chez les Salvatore. Angela avait commencé à pratiquer la magie avec Bonnie. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'avoir la version totale de l'histoire des Salvatore et sur comment ils sont devenus vampires. Durant la fin de semaine, j'avais aussi croisé Tyler et nous avons agacé son oncle Mason. J'ai fini mes devoirs à une très grande vitesse, une chance que je comprenais rapidement. J'aurais eu du trouble à continuer.

Même si j'apprécie être avec mon père, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à Forks, mis à part Angela. Tous mes vrais amis sont ici, à Mystic Falls. Je ne regrette pas mon choix d'être partie. Au moins, les Cullen n'oseront jamais venir ici, c'est trop ensoleillé et ils lèveraient les suspicions des membres du Conseil. Aussi, le shérif Liz Forbes et la mairesse Carole Lockwood m'ont fait entrer dans le Conseil des Fondateurs. Elles m'ont tellement agacé avec ça. Une fois j'ai appelé mon père et il m'a dit de céder, comme ça, j'aurais la paix. J'ai finalement accepté et elles ont pratiquement fait une dance de la victoire devant moi.

Nous étions finalement en congé d'école, c'était la fin de semaine. Elena nous avait promis à Angela, Jeremy et moi la vérité sur tout ce qui s'est passé. Nous étions tous convoqués vendredi soir. Elena avait masqué cela comme une soirée pyjama, loin de tous pour ne pas déranger les voisins. C'était ingénieux. Il y aura Angela, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan et moi. À la fin des cours, j'ai conduit ma moto jusqu'à la maison des Salvatore.

-Bienvenue de nouveau dans notre demeure, tu pourrais ne jamais en ressortir... vivante, dit Damon en tentant de m'effrayer. _Comme si ça marchait._

-Fais attention, _sweetheart_, tes techniques se ramollissent, tu ne fais plus peur à personne. Où est le grand méchant vampire qui était là? le taquinais-je.

-Donc où sont les autres? me demanda-t-il en ignorant mon dernier commentaire.

-Ils devraient arriver dans pas trop long. J'ai légèrement dépassé les limites de vitesse et Elena et ton frère s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qui se passe ici lorsqu'ils sont que tous le deux.

-Pas besoin d'image! Dis, est-ce que tu as du vin?

-Pourquoi? Tu veux te rendre saoul avec moi, princesse?

-On fait un party, l'alcool sort à un moment ou un autre. Il faut s'amuser.

-Ça, tu sais le faire contrairement à Elena. Caroline aussi et Bonnie, ça dépend.

-Tu ne nous as jamais vu toutes les quatre ensembles. Et avec Angela, ça ne fait qu'une fille de plus. Cette maison a été construite en quelle année?

-Au début des années 1900 je crois. Quelle importance? demanda-t-il ennuyé.

-Tiens, ils arrivent, dis-je en voyant l'auto d'Elena et celle de Stefan.

-Bella! Il ne t'a pas menacé ou goûté? me demanda Elena en me sautant dessus.

-Non, il n'a jamais rien tenté envers moi. Ce qui ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous pensez tout le temps qu'il va me faire du mal?

-Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, il fait du mal à tout le monde, dit rapidement Stefan.

-Et «il» est juste ici, en face de vous, répliqua Damon. Venez qu'on en finisse au plus vite, grogna-t-il en nous faisant entrer.

-Super! dit sarcastiquement Caroline. On vient de le perdre pour la soirée. J'ai hâte de comprendre pourquoi elle m'a changé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? commença Damon.

-Le début, répondit Caroline. Je veux savoir depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

-Elle est arrivée à Mystic Falls en 1864. Elle était charmante, une beauté à couper le souffle et quand on l'entendait rire, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire avec elle. À l'époque, elle disait qu'elle n'était qu'une orpheline après que ses «parents» soient morts dans un incendie. Elle a rapidement gagné les faveurs des gens qui habitaient la région à l'époque. Damon et moi nous nous sommes battus et elle m'a finalement choisi. Et après, la compétition entre lui et moi à tellement augmenté que cela a brisé notre lien. Nous étions inséparables et les meilleures amis. Lors du jour des Fondateurs, en 1864, mon père avait découvert que Katherine était un vampire. Il m'a versé de la verveine dans ma tasse de thé. Lorsque Katherine est venue dans ma chambre, ce soir-là, elle m'a mordu et mon père l'a capturé. Alors qu'ils allaient l'enfermer dans l'église, nous avons trouvé un moyen de faire diversion. Nous avions presque réussi mais nous avons reçu une balle dans le dos. Damon en premier, moi, après, raconta Stefan. Katherine nous avait hypnotisés pour nous faire boire son sang. En nous réveillant, nous étions en transition. Alors que j'allais dire adieu à mon père. Il m'a attaqué et je ne mesurais pas ma force, j'ai répliqué. Son sang m'a appelé et j'y ai goûté.

-Sans oublier que je ne voulais pas achever ma transformation et que tu m'y as forcé, dit Damon avec force. Je te l'avais dit mais tu étais trop égoïste pour m'écouter, dit-il avec une voix emplie de venin.

-Donc, c'est Stefan qui t'a forcé à te nourrir? demanda Elena.

-Ouais, je ne voulais pas être tout seul et mon frère était le meilleur candidat pour rester avec moi. C'est à peu près ça pour la partie de Katherine. Après, Damon m'a promit une éternité de misère et il tient toujours sa promesse. On ne sait pas pourquoi elle t'a tué Caroline, mais avec ce que tu nous as dit, elle a des projets importants, ou encore des jeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai pris pour Elena? demanda Caroline.

-Elle est mon sosie, mon ancêtre, répondit Elena. Cependant, on ignore comment cela se fait puisqu'elle est un vampire et que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.

-Elle en a eu un lorsqu'elle était humaine, suggérais-je. Et si elle est ton ancêtre, ça veut dire que vous êtes de la même famille? formulais-je l'évidence.

-Ouais, en fait, j'ai été adopté, m'avoua-t-elle.

-Pour vrai? Qui sont tes parents biologiques d'abord? m'intéressais-je.

-Sa mère est Isobel, Bella et c'est normal que ton père n'est rien trouvée, elle est devenue un vampire grâce à Damon, m'annonça Ric. Et son père, John Gilbert. Il a activé une invention le soir de ton arrivé. Elle avait pour but d'identifier les vampires et les piéger. C'est là que le maire est mort.

-Ça explique beaucoup de choses présentement.

-Quel est le rapport de ton père là-dedans? demanda Angela.

-Il s'est occupé de l'enquête pendant un an avant qu'il déménage à Forks.

-Maintenant, on essaie de figurer ce que pourrait être Mason Lockwood. As-tu des idées? demanda Bonnie.

-Isobel, répondis-je simplement. Elle a des tas de recherches sur la région.

-Il est peut-être temps pour moi de m'occuper des affaires de ma femme.

-Bella, Angela, vous devez aussi savoir que je déteste Damon pour le moment. Il a tué Jeremy, expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est beau le dramatique, mais elle est où la bouteille de vin? demanda Caroline.

Damon la regarda et haussa les épaules et me regarda par la suite. Je lui offris ma moue victorieuse et lui, une mine déconfite. Il se leva, alla à son bar et dénicha une bouteille de vin. Il me la tendit.

-Exactement ce que je te disais Damon, n'est-ce pas?

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici? demanda Stefan.

-Damon ne me croyait pas à propos d'une bouteille de vin.

-J'ai tout apporté, ce qui inclut les chips et les bonbons. Maintenant, on peut commencer vérité ou conséquence, dit Caroline en arrivant dans le salon.

-Pas ce stupide jeu! s'exclama Jeremy.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, tu participais aussi. C'est de même pour toi, Ric, dit Elena.

-C'est moi qui commence! s'exclama Caroline. Stefan, vérité ou conséquence?

-Vérité, répondit ce dernier.

-As-tu déjà pensé à une autre fille quand tu sortais avec Elena? Si oui qui, quand et pourquoi?

-Oui, Bella, lorsque tu es arrivée la journée des Fondateurs, parce que tu me rappelles vaguement quelqu'un que j'ai connu auparavant. Bella, vérité ou conséquence?

-Conséquence, risquais-je.

-Prends le verre de Damon et bois ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Tu paieras pour ça, petit frère, l'avertit Damon. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans... me dit-il alors que je le bus en une seule gorgée.

-C'est mieux ainsi, je crois, dis-je en faisant une grimace. Jeremy, vérité ou conséquence?

-Conséquence? hésita-t-il.

-Embrasse Elena, lui dis-je.

Il fit ce que je lui ai dit et Elena était en choc. Elle me lança un regard noir. La soirée alla ainsi pendant deux heures. À la fin, nous en avions appris beaucoup sur tout le monde et vus toutes sortes de niaiseries aider avec l'alcool. Comme le fait que j'ai dû embrasser Caroline, Elena dû embrasser Ric, Stefan et Damon se sont embrassés entre eux aussi. Aussi, lorsque Damon a failli refuser d'embrasser Stefan, nous leurs avons dit que s'il ne le faisait pas, nous teindrions ses cheveux. Il nous a regardées avec un sourcil haussé lorsque nous avons annoncé les couleurs. Rose, bleu, vert ou mauve et ce n'est pas lui qui décidait. Je lui ai proposé un mauve lilas ou un beau rose pâle du genre couleur de bébé. Je me suis retrouvée à être obligée de dormir dans la chambre de Damon. Aussi découvert que les filles étaient jalouses de moi parce que je savais toujours comment m'arranger lors de tous les évènements. Jeremy a été surpris lorsqu'il m'a demandé j'avais eu le béguin pour un certain nombre de garçons. Je ne savais plus comment depuis le nombre d'années que je suis intéressée aux garçons. Aussi, Damon était obligé de dire la vérité durant vingt-quatre heures après une conséquence de la part de Stefan. Je pourrais peut-être utiliser ça à mon avantage en passant la nuit dans la chambre de Damon.

-Mo, j'y vais! annonça Ric. Je vous appellerais lorsque je contacterais le département. Si je suis chanceux, on pourrait y aller dimanche. Bye les jeunes! Faites pas trop de folleries!

-Parfait! Maintenant, on peut écouter un film! s'exclama Caroline. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de... s'exclama Caroline.

-Hors de question que ce soit encore un film d'amour, la coupa Jeremy.

-Quel film est-ce que tu proposes, Jeremy? demanda Stefan.

-J'ai le film la Possession, annonça-t-il et il sourit en entendant Elena et Bonnie haletées.

-Je suis partante! dis-je en même temps que Caroline et Angela.

-Allez vous installez pendant que je mets le film dans le lecteur DVD, annonça Jeremy.

Je me retrouvais assise à côté de Damon, Elena dans les bras de Stefan, Bonnie à côté de Jeremy et Caroline et Angela ensemble sur un divan. Le film commença. Aussitôt que cela a commencé à être un peu plus dégoûtant comme des papillons qui sont partout et qui sortent de la bouche de la fille, Elena avait le visage enfoui dans le torse de Stefan et les mains sur les oreilles. Bonnie avait seulement fermé ses yeux et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Damon s'étira et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Quelle manière subtile de flirter avec une fille! Après cinq minutes, il essaya de me serrer vers lui mais je le repoussais légèrement. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment aimé Edward, je n'étais pas nécessairement prête à embarquer dans une relation. Les filles m'avaient aussi prévenu qu'avec Damon, ce n'était pas une relation sérieuse.

Le film prit fin et je commençais à rire. Elena et Bonnie me lancèrent un regard meurtrier, sachant que je riais d'elles et que je m'étais retenue durant tout le film. C'était plus fort que moi, le film n'était pas très épeurant, les pires parties du film étaient déjà dans la bande-annonce.

-N'oublie pas que tu passes la nuit dans sa chambre, dit Elena en s'attardant sur le bras de Damon autour de mes épaules. Et si tu ne le fais, tu sais ce qui arriveras à tes cheveux.

-Ouais, bonne nuit! leurs souhaitais-je. Et t'inquiète pas Ellie, il ne doit pas être si pire étant donné que c'est toi qui m'a donné ce défi, lui rappelais-je.

-Bonne nuit Bella, me souhaita tout le monde en une seule voix.

Damon me fit monter à sa chambre. Il alla s'installer sur son lit avec sa vitesse vampirique. Je l'ai suivi et j'ai ri doucement en le voyant partir à cette vitesse. Je me suis couchée à côté de lui. J'ai décidé que j'allais utiliser le fait qu'il était obligé de dire la vérité pour lui demander quelques questions. Je m'installais sur mon coude et me tournais sur le côté.

-Damon, tu te souviens que tu es sensé dire la vérité durant vingt-quatre heures, lui dis-je et il grogna. Donc pourquoi est-ce que tu as passé ton bras autour de mes épaules?

-J'en avais envi, admit-il. Je dois aussi te dire que je te trouve folle d'avoir pris presque tout le temps conséquence.

-Hey! J'aimerais aussi savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ton verre, avoir une idée de ce que j'ai bu.

-Du bourbon coupé par du sang, me répondit-il. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait?

-Je ne veux pas être prise avec une teinture de couleur étrange. Si jamais ça arrive, ça va seulement être drôle surtout si quelqu'un ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Tout le monde semble surpris de la façon dont tu agis avec moi, pourquoi ont-ils ces réactions?

-Tu es prête à entendre une histoire? me demanda-t-il et j'ai répondu avec un hochement de tête. Quand je suis arrivée en ville, je voulais la détruire, je leurs en voulais qu'ils aient enfermé Katherine. Ça fait cent quarante-cinq ans que je cherche un moyen de la sortir de cette tombe. Mais pas pour les raisons que tout le monde pense. Ils pensent que j'aime Katherine, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. J'ai seulement joué le jeu à la perfection.

-Si tu n'as jamais aimé Katherine, pourquoi la cherchais-tu?

-Cinq ans avant qu'elle arrive en ville, je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille. J'ai été avec elle durant cinq ans. Elle est disparue la journée avant que Katherine arrive, continua-t-il.

-Tu as passé cent quarante-cinq ans sur une femme que tu n'as jamais aimé parce qu'elle aurait un lien avec la fille que tu as réellement aimé? résumais-je.

-C'est pas mal ça. Je ne l'ai jamais revu même si j'espère. J'ai fait semblant d'aimer Elena juste pour fâcher mon frère mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle commence à m'aimer sans l'admettre. Un autre problème, c'est que la grand-mère de Bonnie s'est fait tuer lorsque j'ai fait ouvrir la tombe. En la scellant, le sort était trop puissant pour elle et ça l'a tué. Depuis, Bonnie m'en veut. Elle s'est bien vengée par la suite.

-Elle aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère, c'est normal que la tristesse est profondément enfouie en elle et sera là à jamais.

-C'est fou! Tu n'as que dix-sept ans mais tu es plus perspicace, intelligente et sage que des vampires âgés de quelques centenaires que j'ai rencontrés au fil des années.

J'ai rougi et j'ai détourné ma tête. Son commentaire m'a réellement gêné. Les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent. Je sentis ses doigts légèrement plus froids que les humains mais plus chaud que ceux d'Edward. Il me tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux bleu glacé dans mes yeux émeraude.

-Ce n'était qu'un compliment, Isabella, dit-il son souffle qui chatouillait mon visage.

-Je sais, dis-je en réprimant un bâillement.

-Dors, Isabella, me dit-il doucement.

Je me retournais et sentis son regard intense me fixer dans le dos. J'espérais avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'en avais besoin. Je m'endormis rapidement mais je fus réveillée deux heures plus tard par un cri. Je savais que c'était Angela avec ses cauchemars quotidiens. J'essayais de me lever mais Damon m'attira à lui. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait un bras sur ma taille et qu'il me tenait à lui. Je suis parvenue à me libérer de sa prise et suis allée dans la chambre d'Angela. Je l'ai secoué pour la réveiller et elle m'a regardé avec une expression défaite.

-Je m'excuse Bella. Je te réveille chaque nuit, tu ne dors pas suffisamment et tu ne m'as pas encore crié dessus. J'ignore comment tu fais. Si je serais à ta place, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais ramassé.

-Angie, je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir ses rêves. Mais je suis ton amie, tu n'as plus personne, désolée, donc je dois t'aider. Si tu es correcte, je retourne dormir avec Damon.

-Est-ce que tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?

-Sûre, dis-je en m'installant à côté d'elle.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour se calmer et finir par s'endormir. J'étais surprise que personne ne se soit levé. Je suis retournée dans la chambre de Damon. Même si c'était une conséquence, je préférais avoir les cheveux teints d'une couleur que de laisser mon amie souffrir. Je me suis couchée et me suis rendormie à la seconde où ma tête a touché l'oreiller.

À six heures, un cri perçant déchira le calme de la nuit. Encore Angie et ses cauchemars. Elle devrait peut-être en parler à Bonnie ou à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas en quoi ils consistent, elle refuse toujours de m'en parler. Cette fois-ci, Damon ne me retient pas, il se leva et me suivit. Tout le monde s'était attroupé dans le corridor.

-Elle refuse d'ouvrir! paniqua Bonnie. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose?

-Je ne suis pas capable de forcer la porte, expliqua Caroline. Elle doit l'avoir bloqué.

-Laissez-moi faire, dis-je en m'adressant au groupe. Angela, s'il te plaît, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. On veut seulement aider une amie qui a besoin de nous, la suppliais-je avec des paroles douces. Ce n'est pas normal, Angie, ça fait longtemps que ça dure, parle-nous-en.

-Bella! Ça ne marchera jamais, chuchota Elena mais elle entendit le déclic du verrou.

-Tu disais? demandais-je à ma cousine avec un sourire triomphant. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? m'exclamais-je en apercevant les marques de morsures sur elle.

Je laissais les autres entrer et je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Je fixais les bois, je sentais qu'il n'y avait rien de normal dans l'air. Elle ne les avait pas la première fois que je suis allée la voir. En même temps, les morsures semblaient déjà en cours de guérison. Étrange. Je crus voir un mouvement de feuilles et je le fixais intensément. Je croyais vraiment avoir aperçu quelqu'un mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Aussitôt que je me suis approchée, il a filé. Le bruissement des feuilles m'indiqua que mes suppositions étaient vraies. Il n'y avait pas de vent donc impossible que ce soit celui-ci qui a causé ce son. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et je commençais à avoir peur pour mon amie. Comment a-t-elle pu avoir de telles marques dans une maison pleine de vampires et étant elle-même une sorcière? Je vis un léger mouvement dans les branches et j'allais me concentrer pour voir mais les autres m'appelèrent. J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'Angie pour savoir ce qu'ils me voulaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fixais dans les bois? demanda Caroline.

-J'ai cru voir quelqu'un mais je suis incertaine de ce fait, soupirais-je. _Faux, je savais qu'il avait quelqu'un, juste pas vous le dire parce que vous ne l'auriez pas vu._

-Celui ou celle qui m'a attaqué m'a dit de vous faire passer un message, me dit Angela. Il ou elle m'a dit que ça ne faisait que commencer, qu'il fallait nous préparer à plus de sa part. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, j'ignore qui m'a attaqué. Il ou elle voulait me faire passer un avertissement. Je ne voulais pas le dire mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Tu as été hypnotisée? dit Bonnie sceptique. C'est impossible, tu es une sorcière.

-Objection, dit Damon. J'ai vu des vampires plus vieux que nous être capable d'en hypnotiser d'autre comme Katherine par exemple. Je te parle de Caroline qu'elle pourrait hypnotiser.

-Peux-tu arrêter de parler de Katherine? Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle s'est suffisamment jouée de nous, Damon? questionna Stefan.

-Tu te rappelles, ta conséquence de dire que la vérité durant vingt-quatre heures? En 1864, elle m'a emmené un soir chassé et nous avons croisé un vampire. Lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur moi, elle l'a hypnotisé. Elle lui a dit que je n'étais pas un danger et que de me tuer ne servait à rien. Il s'est excusé et est parti.

-C'est plausible mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait fait ça. Je veux dire, Caroline vit avec nous depuis...commença Stefan mais il s'interrompit au moment où nous comprenons la suite.

-Étant donné que je vis avec vous, elle ne peut plus m'utiliser donc, pas m'hypnotiser. Elle aurait pourtant pu se diriger à ma chambre à la place de celle d'Angela. Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un qui lui aurait fait peur? raisonna Caroline. Angela a la dernière chambre au bout, la plus vulnérable à toute attaque.

-Tu ne lui as pas donné de verveine, Bella? demanda Bonnie. Comment as-tu pu oublier?

-J'ai comme pas dormi une nuit complète depuis trois semaines. C'est normal qu'à la longue, on soit un peu moins concentré.

-C'est de ma faute, marmonna Angie.

-Ce n'est pas la tienne Angie, la rassurais-je. De toute façon, je n'ai pas raté un seul cours ou un examen donc ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Jeremy. Je veux dire, pour que Bella manque de sommeil?

-Je fais des cauchemars. Deux ou trois fois par nuit je me réveille en hurlant et en pleurant. Je revis la mort de mes parents chaque soir. Toujours le même rêve, quelques fois plus clairs, d'autres fois, moins. Bella est toujours là. Sans elle, je ferais sûrement de l'insomnie et je ne voudrais plus dormir par peur de me faire attaquer.

-C'est fou ce que le temps passe quand on s'amuse, dit soudainement Damon. Isabella, dois-je te rappeler que nous avons une réunion avec le Conseil à huit heures?

-Laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient faire une fête parce qu'une Swan est revenue en ville, dis-je sarcastique.

-Ils vont en faire une peu importe ce que tu dis?

-Ouais, cela a tendance à m'énerver.

-Allez, princesse, va te préparer.

Je suis sorite de la chambre en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était produit. J'avais de forts doutes que le message m'était destiné. Le seul problème, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ou elle n'est pas venu directement à moi? J'ai peur qu'Angela soit en danger. Justement, il ou elle voulait jouer sur la peur de tout le monde pour essayer de gagner. Je me suis habillée avec une camisole gris foncé, des shorts noirs et j'ai mis mes Converse rouges. Damon cogna et passa sa tête par la porte.

-Tu es prête? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, laisse-moi attraper mes clés.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai pas le goût d'y aller à pied et j'ai ma moto donc je vais la prendre.

-Est-ce que je peux embarquer avec toi? demanda-t-il l'air mal à l'aise.

-Si tu veux. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. Tu as ta veste, au moins?

-Toujours, elle est très vieille la mienne, dit-il avec un ton complice.

-Tu ne conduiras pas ma moto ce matin, ça tu peux en être sûr!

-Même pas quand nous allons revenir? me supplia-t-il.

-Ça dépend... commençais-je.

-Quoi? m'interrompis-je.

-Si tu es sage! lui dis-je avec un air un joueur.

Il embarqua en arrière de moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras. J'ignorais le frisson qui me traversa et j'ai démarré l'engin. En moins de vingt minutes, nous étions arrivés chez les Lockwood. La réunion se passa bien même si j'aurais préféré qu'ils aient omis de parler de la danse de ce soir et que l'on puisse tout oublier.

-Bella, as-tu un escorte pour ce soir? me demanda Carole Lockwood.

-Je... je n'ai... bégayais-je.

-Je suis son escorte, intervient Damon, pour une fois qu'il me sauve la vie.

-Donc vous êtes ensemble tous les deux? demanda-t-elle.

-Non pas du tout, dis-je après avoir regardé Damon.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes arrivés ensemble ce matin?

-Si ce n'était pas de Damon, je ne serais pas venue. Et pour le reste, ce n'est pas de vos affaires, rétorquais-je en sortant de la pièce, Damon sur mes talons.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de conduire ta moto? demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Je vais dire oui mais pas une seule égratignure ou tu me paies la réparation, l'avertis-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse, dit-il en démarrant la moto.

**? POV**

Je dois admettre que j'ai fait du bon travail sur cette fille. Enfin, les morsures étaient juste trop faciles à faire et transmettre le message encore plus. Je ne croyais pas qu'en étant une sorcière et en vivant entourée de vampires, elle n'ingérait pas de la verveine ou qu'elle n'avait pas un collier ou autres bijoux qui la protégeaient. Non, mais Isabella, comment a-t-elle pu oublier d'en donner?

C'est parfait pour mon plan. C'est la première fois que j'hypnotisais une sorcière et elle a très bien fait son travail. Cependant, pour ma part, j'ai peu de ne pas m'être suffisamment bien caché dans les bois. Après que cette petite sorcière est réveillée tout le monde de la maison, Isabella s'est avancée sur le balcon. Elle fixait la forêt comme si elle sentait qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait, quelque chose hors de son élément. Elle fixa l'endroit où j'étais caché. Elle le fixa longuement et je voyais que son cerveau fonctionnait à cent cinquante kilomètres heure. C'était facile de voir quand quelqu'un cherchait des réponses à ses questions sans les obtenir toutefois.

La seule qui peut faire échouer mon plan, c'est elle. Elle est trop puissante. Je me demande comment elle fait pour s'intégrer. J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur elle, disant qu'elle n'était qu'une garce sans coeur mais en la voyant agir avec les autres, je me demandais si c'était vrai. Peut-être que cet agissement envers ces humains n'étaient qu'un acte, un jeu auquel elle jouait. J'avais de la misère à y croire.

Enfin! Elle ne me regarde plus. J'ai profité de ce moment pour m'échapper. Déjà que j'avais besoin de l'aide d'une autre sorcière pour mordre celle-ci sans la tuer et pour l'hypnotiser, je ne veux pas que cette idiote le découvre. La prudence sera désormais de mise lorsque j'irais les menacer. J'avais tout de même été prévenue qu'elle était perspicace. Celle à qui j'obéis m'avait dit qu'elle sera ardue à manipuler.

Je m'étais installé et je les avais regardés boire et s'amuser tout au long de la soirée. Comment ces vampires font pour boire de l'alcool? C'est imbuvable! J'ai déjà essayé après ma transformation mais j'ai fini par le vomir à l'instant où cela a atteint mon estomac. Je n'avais pas encore choisi ma victime mais lorsqu'ils se sont installés dans les chambres, cela a cliqué dans ma tête. Il y avait les deux vampires, dans leurs chambres avec chacun une fille. Une par envie, l'autre par défi. Ensuite, il y avait la vampire blonde, le petit frère en face d'elle et à la fin, les deux sorcières. J'avais entendu dire que la sorcière Bennett haïssait les vampires et qu'elle buvait de la verveine. Impossible de boire son sang ou de l'ingérer. Pourtant, l'autre sorcière, elle était la cible idéale.

J'allais passer à l'action mais elle s'est réveillée et elle hurlait. Je vis Isabella apparaître dans sa chambre et la réconforter. Est-elle un tel monstre sans coeur? Isabella est restée quelques minutes le temps que son amie sorcière se rendorme. Ensuite, j'ai passé à l'action à cause de l'aube qui venait. Je suis rapidement entré dans la chambre de la fille, je l'ai mordu et je l'ai hypnotisé. Elle répéta mes paroles mais hurla. Tout le monde se regroupa dans sa chambre.

Si jamais le plan devait échouer, j'étais mort. Elle m'avait bien spécifié que si une seule personne avait un doute sur qui a agressé la sorcière, c'était moi qui y passais. En partant de cette propriété, j'avais seulement hâte d'aller la rejoindre. Si je lui ai dit que tout s'est déroulé exactement comme prévu, je vais être récompensé. Elle me doit au moins ça après ce que j'ai fait. J'ai tout suivi à la lettre ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle finira peut-être par me reconnaître comme son égale. Je peux toujours continuer de rêver.

* * *

**Donc, c'est ce qui conclut le chapitre 11. Si tout va bien, le chapitre 12 sera publié jeudi. **

**Des idées sur la personne mystère? Des idées de couples? Dans un des prochains chapitres, il y aura les Cullen. Je pense faire un point de vue avec Edward, Alice, Jasper et Carlisle? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?  
**

**Qui est-ce que vous aimez le plus dans TVD ou dans Twilight? Ou, au contraire, détestez le plus? (Hors de mon histoire, dans les émissions ou les films.)**

**Si vous avez des commentaires, des souhaits pour la suite, des questions ou besoin de précision, laissez-moi un review, j'y répondrais au début du prochain chapitre**

**Merci,  
ginnybella98**


	12. Danse et Isobel

**Voici le 12ième chapitre comme promis en ce jeudi!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Mane-jei:** Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne les vois pas ensemble du point de vue d'Isabella, mais ça se peut qu'il reste ensemble. L'attaquant est effectivement un vampire, ensuite le style, dans les futurs chapitres où les méchants commenceront à faire une apparition. Il ne la connaît pas personnellement mais il en sait suffisament selon certains points de vue. Les Cullen vont arriver, je ne sais pas dans combien de chapitres mais ils vont finir par arriver. Moi aussi, dans TVD c'est Damon mon préféré. Stefan l'a connu auparavant. Donc finis, voici le prochain chapitre.

**tarradict: **Personnage de Twilight! Ouais et je peux te dire que la réaction des Cullen va être forte et celle de Bella également. Les rumeurs, ce sont les gens qui parlent, certaines sont véridiques, d'autres sont fausses. Et Bella, elle est légèrement garce pour le moment mais elle se «contient» si l'on veut. Même dans ses pensées, je n'écris pas tout ce qu'elle pense. Les Cullen et Salvatore ne le savent pas, Isabella a l'art d'effacé ses traces.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**IPOV**

Je n'en revenais! J'étais vraiment obligée d'aller à cette stupide danse présentement. Damon s'est porté volontaire pour m'accompagner à la danse. Au moins, la robe que j'ai achetée va servir à quelque chose. Damon roulait plus vite que moi, si c'était possible. Nous étions arrivés à dix heures. Il débarqua de ma moto et me tendit les clés.

-Alors, tu étais effrayée, princesse? se moqua Damon.

-Si je conduis, je n'ai pas de problème c'est si quelqu'un d'autre le fait que j'en ai un.

-Donc, si je te prends avec moi à ma vitesse de vampire tu vas avoir peur mais, si toi tu cours, tu devrais être correcte? Trop étrange! me taquina-t-il.

-Tais-toi ou je pourrais tout simplement me désister, le menaçais-je.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? demanda mon cousin en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Il est avec moi pour la danse ce soir, dis-je avec une grimace.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller?

-J'allais le dire à Carole mais Damon s'est proposé.

-Toujours mieux moi que Tyler, dit ce dernier. Elle t'aurait mis avec son fils aussi non.

-Est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce qui clochait? demandais-je en voyant Bonnie et Angie entrer.

-Non, mais on se demandait, tu as parlé de loups-garous hier soir, est-ce que c'est possible que ce soit un qui l'est attaqué? suggéra Bonnie.

-Non, hier, ce n'était pas la pleine lune et les loups-garous n'attaquent pas les sorcières. Leur ennemi nature est le vampire. Ils auraient attaqué Damon, Stefan ou Caroline et non Angela, lui expliquais-je. Et ce vampire n'agit pas seul.

-Comment tu sais que c'est un vampire et qu'il agit seul? demanda Caroline.

-Les marques de morsure... l'hypnose... Et personnellement, si tu avais un message à faire passer, le ferais-tu toi-même ou est-ce que tu trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire?

-Tu as raison, mais tu es trop perspicace pour ton propre bien, marmonna-t-elle. Peu importe, nous devons nous préparer pour la danse! chanta-t-elle.

-Pour déconnecter du dramatique de nos vies, rien de mieux qu'une soirée! commenta Elena.

Je grognais et les autres commencèrent à rire. Tous mes amis savaient à quel point je détestais ces stupides événements organisés par la ville mais ils continuaient à m'y entraîner. Les filles me sautèrent dessus, me faisant tomber à terre et je les ai entraînées dans la chute. On a toutes finies par terre en riant.

-Tu sais, Bella, on avait prévu le coup, me dit Angela et j'haussais mes sourcils. On a apporté ta robe et tous les accessoires! Tu vas briser des coeurs!

-Vous n'avez pas réellement fait cela? espérais-je de tout coeur que ce n'était qu'une blague.

-Oui! crièrent-elles en choeur.

-Au secours, tuez-moi quelqu'un! suppliais-je.

-Hey, les jeunes! salua Ric. Pourquoi tu veux être sauvée Bella?

-Salut Ric! Elles vont me torturer durant la préparation pour la danse de ce soir.

-Ah oui, cette danse... J'étais venu vous voir pour vous dire que nous pouvons aller à l'office d'Isobel demain. J'ai parlé à Vanessa, elle accepte de nous ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Nous avons délégué Damon pour relater tout ce qui s'était passé avec Angela. Plus son récit avançait, plus Alaric fronçait les sourcils. Il examina les marques encore apparentes sur le corps d'Angela et semblait inquiet. Je n'ai jamais vu cela dans ma vie. J'ai vu tellement de souffrances, de blessures et de maladies durant les longues années de ma vie mais jamais ce type de blessures. En général, les morsures s'accumulaient au fil des jours ou des semaines et non en une seule minute, si c'est possible. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir aider mon amie mais rien à y faire, malgré le savoir que je possédais, je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur cette situation.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour le dîner? me demanda-t-elle.

-J'en ai aucune idée. Tu vois, je n'étais pas concentrée là dessus tout à l'heure, répliquais-je.

-Laisse Bella, tu es une invitée tu n'as pas à cuisiner, dit Stefan.

-Tu vois, Elena, je n'ai pas besoin de m'occuper de la cuisine ailleurs. Seulement chez moi ou chez toi étant donné que vous ne savez pas comment faire cuire des pâtes!

-Ne nous insulte pas Bella! s'exclama Jeremy. Donc tu es prête pour la fête ce soir?

-Non et toi? As-tu oublié que tu accompagnais Bonnie? lui demandais-je.

-Ça veut dire qu'il faudra que je sois sur mon trente-et-un? grimaça-t-il.

-Tu as tout compris très cher!

Nous avons poursuivi notre argumentation tout au long du dîner. Les autres retenaient leurs rires. Elena, Bonnie et Caroline étaient habituées à tout cela. Nous le faisions facilement une ou deux fois semaines lorsque d'autres étaient là aussi non, c'était presque toujours. Avec Jeremy et moi, rien ne pouvait rester simple, il fallait tout le temps que ça dégénère en argumentation.

Comme la soirée était à dix-huit heures, les filles ont décrété qu'il fallait commencer à se préparer. Nous sommes montées dans la chambre de Caroline avec une interdiction formelle pour les garçons de monter en haut. Elles savent être menaçantes quand c'est nécessaire. Elles ont décidé de commencer par la manucure. Bonnie a eu une manucure jaune pour aller avec sa robe, Elena a une manucure bleue pour que cela soit assortie avec la couleur de son collier, moi, ma manucure était rouge sang, une couleur que Damon affectionnait selon les dire des filles. Caroline se fit les ongles du même vert que sa robe et Angela en rose fuchsia.

Lorsque notre verni a été sec, nous nous sommes attaquées à la tâche que représentait nos cheveux. Pour moi, elles ont fait des demi-tresses cascades. Demi de chaque côté rejointe au milieu, fixer avec des barrettes. Le reste de mes cheveux ont été frisés au fer. J'ai fait le chignon d'Angela à l'aide d'une tresse. Ensuite, j'ai fait un chignon défait à Bonnie. Caroline a frisé les cheveux d'Elena et a attaché seulement les mèches qui la gênaient. Elena a fait une coiffure étrange à Caroline. Je ne sais pas comment la décrire, je ne croyais pas que ça se faisait. On dirait que la tresse était sans fin.

Ça ne paraissait pas mais par le temps que tout ça soit fait, il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi. Il nous restait moins de trois heures. Au moins la majorité était fait. Caroline s'est dirigée vers son sac pour sortir toute sa trousse de maquillage. Caroline a opté pour un regard charbonneux brun, Angela un maquillage naturel rose pâle, le maquillage de Bonnie était doré, celui d'Elena orange tirant vers le rose et le mien, était mauve.

Après le maquillage, nous nous sommes habillées. Nous avons toutes enfilées nos robes. J'ai demandé à ma cousine d'attacher la mienne. Nous avions presque fini de nous préparer. Il ne manquait que les bijoux. Elena avait une demi-douzaine de bracelet en argent, elle a mis une chaîne d'argent avec un pendentif de lapis-lazuli et des boucles d'oreilles près de l'oreille. Bonnie a des énormes anneaux en argent et une bague avec de l'onyx dessus. Caroline a mis des boucles d'oreille pendantes et un collier. Angela a opté pour la simplicité avec des perles pour boucles d'oreille et une chaîne en or pour un collier. J'ai mis des boucles d'oreille avec des diamants et le collier assorti, héritage de ma grand-mère Swan. J'ai aussi ajouté une bague ornée d'un rubis et un bracelet en argent.

-Les filles! appela Jeremy. Vous devez être prêtes dans peu de temps, il faut partir.

-On arrive, criais-je en retour.

Je chaussais mes Louboutin tout comme Caroline. Elena a mis ses escarpins, Bonnie des sandales brunes compensées et Angela a mis ses petits talons. Nous étions finalement prêtes après ixième d'heures de préparation.

-Nous allons descendre en premier, nous n'avons pas de cavalier ici. Elena, tu devrais descendre en premier, ensuite Bonnie et finalement Bella, nous ordonna Caroline.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois être la dernière? me plaignis-je à Caroline.

-Tu es la vedette de la soirée. Tu **dois** être la dernière, me dit-elle.

Donc comme Miss Caroline l'a ordonnée, Angela et elle sont descendues en premier. Elena les a suivis une fois qu'elles étaient descendues. Stefan l'a embrassé. J'ai senti quelque chose se serrer en moi. Je n'aurais pas le droit à cela. C'était la première fois depuis un mois que je regrettais le fait qu'Edward m'ait laissé. Bonnie m'a serré dans ses bras et elle est descendue. En prenant une grande respiration, je descendis.

**DPOV**

Lorsque Bella est descendue l'escalier, je suis sûre que toutes nos mâchoires sont tombées au sol. Elena et Bonnie donnèrent des coups de coude à Stefan et à Jeremy. Fort heureusement, je n'avais pas de copine, je l'aurais laissé juste là. La robe mettait en valeur sa poitrine rehaussée par la ceinture. Déjà qu'elle a des grandes jambes en temps normal, avec ces talons hauts, elles semblaient interminables. En voyant les bijoux qu'elle portait, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je lui en procure. Enfin, c'était elle qui en connaissait le plus sur moi avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Damon es-tu prêt? me demanda-t-elle en me regardant en-dessous des cils.

-Toujours, tu permets? lui dis-je en embrassant sa main et l'emmenant à ma Camaro.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? me questionna-t-elle. Tu es passé en mode charmeur ou quoi?

-Toujours pour toi, princesse. Mais à part le fait qu'une magnifique femme est assise à côté de moi, tout va bien.

-Est-ce que je te trouble, _sweetheart_?

-Non, dis-je en secouant ma tête. C'est moi qui devrais te troubler.

-Jamais dans mille ans.

-Voudrais-tu devenir un vampire? demandais-je surpris.

-J'en ai aucune idée. Ça dépend si je trouve un vampire à mon goût.

Je sentis des papillons se former dans mon ventre. Je ne sais pas si elle était au courant qu'elle pouvait presque me faire planter un pieu dans le coeur si elle me demandait. Elle était si hypnotisante que je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais eu la chance de passer une nuit avec elle et maintenant que j'étais avec elle pour la soirée, il faudra que je me retienne de lui sauter dessus. Aussi, il faudra que je surveille les autres garçons pour ne pas qu'ils mettent leurs mains sur ma princesse. Si je n'avais pas un siècle et demi d'existence, j'aurais de la baverait devant elle.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu as rencontré suffisamment de vampires ici?

-Ouais, mais qui dit que j'en ai trouvé un avec qui je serais prise avec pour l'éternité. Voyons Damon, pour passez l'éternité avec quelqu'un, il faut que tu le connaisses depuis longtemps!

-Pourtant Elena, ça fait un an qu'elle sort avec Stefan et elle ne veut pas être changée, lui dis-je.

-Comment dire? Elena veut des enfants, seulement si elle reste avec Stefan, elle n'aura pas le choix d'abandonner ce souhait. Elle est très maternelle.

-Toi, tu ne veux pas d'enfants?

-Pas nécessairement. Si je trouve celui avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec, je suis prête à laisser aller ce côté de ma vie, m'avoua-t-elle. As-tu déjà voulu avoir des enfants?

-Je n'y ai jamais pensé donc je vais te répondre non. De toute façon, ça fait cent cinquante ans que je ne peux plus en avoir. Si j'en voulais, j'aurais déjà pu me faire à l'idée. Nous sommes arrivés, lui dis-je.

Je me dépêchais d'aller sur son côté pour lui ouvrir la porte et l'aider à sortir. Je refermais la porte et mis ma main dans le bas de son dos et je la guidais avec moi. Elle ne repoussa pas ma main et j'étais content. Hier, lors du film, elle m'a repoussé lorsque je l'ai serré contre moi et maintenant, elle me laisse faire. Un jour, cette fille causera ma mort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Impossible que quelqu'un m'affecte autant qu'elle. La seule qui m'avait affecté à ce point remontait à mes années en tant qu'humain, elle devait déjà être morte depuis longtemps.

**JerPOV (Jeremy)**

Quand j'ai vu Bonnie dans cette robe jaune, j'ai retenu ma respiration. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Bella est descendue et ma mâchoire a littéralement tombé par terre. Elle est ma cousine mais cela n'a pas empêché de la trouver extrêmement belle. Bonnie me donna un coup de coude rapidement suivi d'un roulement d'yeux. Je ris et passais ma main sur sa taille. Elle me donna ses clés de voitures. Nous y allons dans sa voiture mais c'est moi qui conduisais. Malgré qu'elle soit rayonnante habillée ainsi, c'était compliqué de conduire.

Après le mois de festivité qu'il y a eu avant la journée des Fondateurs, ils avaient encore le budget de faire des danses. Je n'en revenais pas. En plus, ces fêtes étaient toutes nulles. Aujourd'hui, autant moi que Bella aurions passé la fête. Nous serions allés dans une quelconque place en-dehors de la ville. Mais comme Damon l'a invité à la danse et que Bella s'est arrangée avec Bonnie, nous n'avions plus le choix, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je n'aimais tout de même pas la situation. Damon semblait incapable de se passer de ma cousine et cela m'inquiétait. J'ai tout de même mes raisons, cet homme m'a tué sur un coup de tête. Pourtant avec Bella, il était différent. Elena m'avait dit qu'il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, qu'ils soient ensemble. Si Bella pouvait l'empêcher d'être un trou de cul arrogant et sarcastique, c'était un bon pas.

La conversation fut légère et nous n'avons pas parlé de nos problèmes comme le nouveau avec Angela. J'ai décidé que j'observerais à la soirée voir si je verrais quelqu'un à l'allure louche ou inhabituelle. J'avais demandé à Alaric quelques armes au cas où est-ce que j'en verrais un. J'ai caché ces armes en-dessous de mes vêtements. Je ne voulais pas inquiété personne et il n'y a pas eu un seul commentaire là-dessus.

J'entendis la voix de Carole Lockwood cassée les micros. Est-ce que cette femme sait qu'elle n'est pas obligée de nous rendre sourd? Dieu qu'elle m'énerve et je me retrouve toujours à aller à ces fêtes et événements stupides et inutiles. Elle annonça que c'était l'heure de danser mais sa musique était nulle. Elle ne comprenait pas que nous, les jeunes, ces événements ne nous intéressaient pas et que sa musique était endormante comme c'était impossible. La musique commença et elle était meilleure que d'habitude. Je relevais la tête et vis que Tyler était allé parler à sa mère. Enfin!

Je ne voulais pas aller danser et Bonnie me fit un sourire entendu. À force de me faire supplier, je finis par me plier à ses demandes. Elle prit ma main et m'emmena sur la piste de danse. Elle garda sa main dans la mienne et prit mon autre main. Elle commença à bouger au rythme de la musique et elle guidait mon mouvement. Après quelques danses, j'ai découvert que c'était plus facile que je le croyais danser. Je vis Bella du coin de l'oeil et Damon qui la tenait près. Au moment même où j'étais partant pour lâcher les mains de Bonnie, la musique est devenue plus douce et lente. Bonnie mit mes mains sur sa taille et elle entoura mon cou. Nous tournons doucement autour de nous.

En regardant autour, je vis ma soeur avec Stefan, ils étaient collés. Caroline faisait attention avec Matt, je savais qu'elle avait peur de le tuer si elle s'approchait trop près avec les sens de vampire. Je vis Angela avec Tyler, au moins, elle n'était pas toute seule. Et finalement, Bella dans les bras de Damon. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, plus que Bonnie et moi mais moins qu'Elena et Stefan.

**IPOV**

Damon démontrait qu'il était possessif. Le seul problème c'est que nous n'étions pas en couple. Donc si jamais nous le sommes, va-t-il être pire ou il sera comme ça? Après quelques danses avec Damon, Tyler est venu et m'a demandé la suivante. J'ai accepté et j'ai offert un sourire d'excuse à Damon. Ensuite, Mason est venu me réquisitionner comme il me l'a annoncé en me taquinant. J'ai passé dans les bras de plein de gens. Damon, Tyler, Mason, Stefan, Jeremy, encore Damon, Alaric, Matt et finalement, Damon. À croire qu'il voulait réellement m'avoir pour lui tout seul.

-Hey, magnifique Bella, me dit Damon. Tu veux quitter la fête?

-Sûre, mais attend un peu. Il faut que je passe aller dire deux mots à Angela.

-Je t'attends à l'auto.

Je me frayais un chemin dans la foule et je finis par trouver Angela aux côtés de Caroline et Matt. Ils discutaient ensemble et Caroline faisait un bon travail avec sa soif de sang. Elle l'a maîtrisé rapidement et je suis heureuse pour elle. Elle passe du bon temps avec des gens normaux. Enfin, Matt l'est, Caroline est un vampire et elle-même est une sorcière. Il y a toujours la façade lorsqu'ils veulent se protéger contre les humains et faire un semblant de normalité dans la vie de tous les jours.

-Angie, je peux te parler? lui demandais-je doucement.

-Ouais, tu veux me proposer quoi que je devrais accepter? me demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Damon me ramène chez pas trop où, du moins, on s'en va. Demande à Caroline de te raccompagner et qu'elle reste avec toi pour la nuit. Allez chez moi, ça facilitera puisqu'aucune de vous ne peut inviter un vampire à entrer. Donc passe la nuit avec Caroline et on se revoit demain matin.

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

J'allais rapidement saluer la majorité de mes amis et des gens qui restaient avant de finalement pouvoir partir. J'haïssais ces soirées des Fondateurs. Je trouvais cela idiot. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de tenir un tel conseil ou de telle danse seulement pour l'arrivé de quelqu'un en ville. Je soupirais et embarquais dans la Camaro de Damon.

-Tu as été longue, princesse, commenta-t-il immédiatement.

-Ce n'est pas mon choix. La moitié de la ville a voulu me dire bonsoir, rétorquais-je.

-Es-tu prête pour la journée de demain? demanda-t-il alors qu'il accélérait.

-Non, j'ai besoin de dormir. Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, j'ai peur que ce phénomène se reproduise.

-Ça ne tombera pas sur toi, me rassura-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas peur que ça tombe sur moi, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver aux autres, dis-je tout en sachant que c'était pour me faire ressentir ça.

-C'est beau, l'amitié. Mais parfois, ça fait pitié quand tu regardes la dispute entre Caroline et Bonnie.

-Parce que tu n'en veux pas Damon. Tu trouves ça plus facile de tout couper et d'ignorer ce que les autres te disent. Tu ne veux pas en avoir car à chaque fois que tu te rapproches de quelqu'un tu finis par être blessé d'une façon ou d'un autre. Ça c'est pathétique, finis-je ma tirade.

-Est-ce que tu es mon amie? me questionna-t-il après quelque minutes de silence.

-Je peux être ton amie si tu le souhaites, il faut seulement que tu sois prêt à m'accepter comme telle. Tu repousses ton frère, Damon, alors je ne sais pas si tu es prêt pour une amitié forte et solide. La moindre des choses serait que tu mettes fin à ces hostilités entre Stefan et toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'écouterais?

-Parce que tu en as envie. Tu as envie de croire à ce que j'ai dit, lui dis-je simplement.

Le reste du trajet fut en silence. En observant Damon du coin de l'oeil, je savais qu'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il se soucie de son frère. Il est trop orgueilleux pour seulement dire qu'il s'en souciait légèrement. Il me tient la porte ouverte et il me guida pour une deuxième soirée consécutive dans sa chambre. Il descendit pour me laisser me préparer. Je me préparais rapidement mais j'ai réalisé qu'Elena ou Angela devait avoir récupérer mes vêtements. Je ne sentais aucune autre odeur. Quand j'ai eu fini ma douche, j'enroulais une serviette autour de moi. J'allais dans la chambre et me dirigeais vers l'armoire de Damon. J'ai trouvé l'une de ses chemises qui se rend jusqu'à mon genoux. Je remis mes sous-vêtements. Je descendis et me rendis au salon.

-Isabella, tu as... commença-t-il mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il me vit dans sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire? lui demandais-je à voix basse.

-Laisse faire, je t'en parlerai plus tard. Bonne nuit princesse, me dit-il en détournant le regard.

-Bonne nuit Damon.

Je montais dans sa chambre et m'installais sur son lit. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis endormie au moment où ma tête a touché l'oreiller.

XXXVTAXXX

Le lendemain, j'ai été réveillée par les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Damon était à côté de moi et il me fixait. Lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais réveillée, il m'a souri. Drôle de comportement à moins qu'il n'ait passé toute la nuit à réfléchir à mes paroles.

-Bon matin, Isabella! me dit-il joyeusement. Elena a eu la gentillesse de t'apporter des vêtements pour la journée. J'espère au moins que ça te conviendra.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es joyeux?

-J'ai un ange à côté de moi qui m'a ouvert les yeux hier soir. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, Ric et Elena vont nous attendre.

-Les autres feront quoi durant notre absence?

-Stefan continuera d'entraîner Caroline à tuer des Bambi. Bonnie et Angela passeront une journée entre sorcières. Jeremy, je ne sais pas trop, il traînera peut-être avec les sorcières.

-Ok, je vais m'habiller et je suis prête! dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Je reviens un instant plus tard habillée dans une robe bleu et une ceinture au-dessus de ma taille. J'avais des sandales brunes simples. J'ai mis ma veste en cuir et j'ai enfourché ma moto malgré le fait que je portais une robe. J'étais habituée de me promener dans tous les types de vêtements existant. Damon embarqua derrière et entoura ma taille. Je dépassais toutes les voitures que nous avons croisées et je suis sûre que Damon riait à l'arrière. J'ai stationné ma moto dans l'allée de ma maison. J'ai demandé à Damon de me suivre et nous avons traversé le portail entre nos cours. J'ai rejoint la porte d'entrée au moment exacte où Alaric sortait. Je saluais Jenna et retournais avec Ric.

-Il est temps de s'occuper des trucs de ta femme, Ric? lui demandais-je.

-Ouais, c'était le principal prétexte pour y aller sans devoir lui dire, tu sais que ma femme supposément morte est aujourd'hui un vampire et je vais voir ses recherches pour essayer de trouver ce qu'est la malédiction sur la famille Lockwood.

-Donc, comme la seule ici à m'apprécier est Bella, je propose que vous deux allez vous asseoir en avant, intervient Damon en s'adressant à Ric et à Elena.

-Mais... essaya Elena en me lançant un regard suppliant.

-Laisse faire Elena, dit Ric en embarquant dans la voiture.

-Dit, Damon, est-ce que tu savais que Jeremy avait sa bague quand tu l'as tué? demanda Elena.

-Quoi? Oui... oui, bien sûr que je le savais, se rattrapa-t-il.

-Sale menteur! dit froidement ma cousine.

-Elena, j'ai vu la chevalière, une chose d'aussi mauvais goût, ça... dit Damon.

-Pouvez-vous arrêter tout simplement? demandais-je. Merci!

Le silence arriva et il n'y eut plus d'autres paroles échangées entre eux. Damon s'est mis à me parler dix minutes avant que nous arrivions là-bas. Elena se renfrognait à mesure qu'elle voyait que Damon et moi étions amis. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui dérange là-dedans. J'ai déjà été avertie donc maintenant, ça devrait être à mes risques et périls.

-Isobel était employée par le département d'anthropologie, les phénomènes surnaturels sont enracinés dans le folklore, expliqua Alaric.

-Vanessa! appelais-je l'étudiante du troisième cycle. Nous sommes arrivés.

-Salut Bella, ça faisait longtemps. Venez, le bureau d'Isobel est juste à côté. Tiens, Bella.

-Alors est-ce que vous venez? demandais-je à Damon et Elena qui étaient restés à l'arrière.

-C'est une de tes connaissances? me demanda Damon.

-Oui, j'ai souvent traîné dans le coin lorsqu'Elena était occupée après la disparition d'Isobel. C'est d'ailleurs ici, que j'ai rencontré Alaric.

-Comment as-tu fait pour traîner ici? questionna Elena.

-C'est mon père qui s'occupait des recherches jusqu'à ce qu'on déménage. Je dois vous dire que la bibliothèque est fascinante, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Damon et Elena entrèrent sans hésitation. Pour sa part, Ric resta sur le seuil de la porte. Je mis ma main sur son bras et le serrais légèrement pour lui donner du courage. Il me remercia par un sourire et entra dans la pièce. Elena observa ce qu'il y a dans la bibliothèque alors que Damon commença à fouiner autour. J'entendis un son métallique et je me retournais. Vanessa avait une arbalète et elle appuya sur la détente. Damon se mit entre Elena et la flèche, la recevant dans le dos. Il gémit de douleur et Alaric plaqua Vanessa au mur.

-Elena, vient ôter la flèche, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Je... je ne peux pas, bégaya-t-elle.

-Bella?

-Sans problème, dis-je en tirant la flèche d'un seul coup. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?

-J'ai paniqué, elle est la réplique exacte de Katherine Pierce qui est morte et Damon Salvatore est décédé en 1864, expliqua Vanessa. J'ai lu attentivement les travaux de recherche d'Isobel.

-Alors vous saurez que tout ceci est réel, répliqua Ric.

-Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert. Je suis la fille d'Isobel et une descendante de Katherine Pierce. On a besoin de votre aide. Il faut que nous ayons accès à tous les travaux d'Isobel.

-Et moi, je veux mon livre, renchéris-je.

Elle se leva et revient quelques instants plus tard avec une boîte. Elle me tendit le livre que je voulais. Elle soupira en me voyant tasser tout ce qu'il y avait d'inutile sur le bureau pour me concentrer sur le livre. Je me penchais dessus. Vanessa parla de l'arrivée de Katherine en 1864 et je levais la tête pour apercevoir le carton. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations mais j'imagine que c'était suffisant pour Elena. Je retournais à mon livre.

-Ça marche vraiment ce truc? demanda Vanessa à Elena.

-Oui, répondit cette dernière.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit fortement Damon.

-Il entend tout ce que l'on dit?

-Non, ça serait trop flippant, se moqua Damon.

-Et est-ce qu'il peut lire dans les pensées? demanda finalement Vanessa.

-Vous n'avez qu'à le dire si vous voulez me voir nu, répliqua Damon.

-Non. Ça, il ne peut pas. Mais il sait très bien se comporter comme un trou de cul.

Je ris à cela et Damon m'envoya un regard noir. Pourtant, la seconde d'après, il était en arrière de moi et il regardait au-dessus de mon épaule. Il arqua un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

-Tu es capable de lire ce livre? demanda Damon.

-Personne n'est capable de le lire, mais elle continue à l'avoir et à le regarder à chaque fois, répondit Vanessa avant que je puisse glisser un mot.

-Il a combien d'années, ce livre?

-Au début, ça se passait il y a plus de mille ans et à la fin, c'était il y a cinq cents ans, répondis-je.

-Hey, regardez ça, intervient Alaric.

-Quoi? demanda Elena en se précipitant sur lui.

-Il n'y a pas de traces évidentes de loups-garous à Mystic Falls mais il y a certaines vieilles légendes aztèques parlant de ceux-ci, dit Vanessa. Il y a une malédiction, celle du Soleil et de la Lune. C'est une des origines des loups-garous connue en Virginie. En résumé, les aztèques vivaient sous les attaques des vampires et des loups-garous. Un jour, un chaman leurs a jeté un sort, faisant des vampires les esclaves du soleil et des loups-garous, les serviteurs de la lune. Aussi, leurs instincts les ont programmés pour chasser leur ennemi naturel, les vampires. Encore selon une légende, mais leurs morsures sont mortelles aux vampires.

-Je crois que vous avez votre réponse sur ce que Mason est. Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, il faudrait avertir Stefan et Caroline.

-Attends est-ce que tu le savais? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit?

-J'avais des doutes, je n'étais pas sûre à cent pourcent, mentis-je pour me sauver la peau.

Je savais ce que les Lockwood étaient des loups-garous. Mason me l'avait dit après notre première rencontre. C'était sa deuxième ou troisième pleine lune. J'ignore pourquoi il m'avait fait confiance ainsi, sur un coup de tête. Il ne s'était pas réellement posé de question et me l'avait avoué.

-Dit, Vanessa, vous avez étudié les sosies? demanda ma cousine.

-C'est différent selon les cultures. En général, les sosies sont des doubles de chair et de sang. Tu dois aussi savoir que les doubles tourmentent les personnes à qui ils ressemblent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réussi à détruire leur vie, avertit Vanessa.

-Oh comme c'est déconcertant! s'exclama sarcastiquement Damon.

-As-tu réellement des informations ou tu fais cela pour être intéressant? demanda Elena.

-Que j'aie ou non des informations, je ne te le dirais pas. À moins que tu changes d'attitude.

-Merci beaucoup pour les informations Vanessa, mais il est temps que l'on y aille.

-Bella, attends! m'appela Vanessa alors que nous sortions du bâtiment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vanessa?

-Viens, il faut que je te donne ce qu'Isobel voulait que je te donne.

-Pardon? firent nos quatre voix à l'unisson.

-C'était étrange. Une journée, tous les livres étaient sur des tablettes, le lendemain, ils étaient dans trois boîtes avec une note dessus.

-Que disait la note? demandais-je en la suivant avec Damon.

-À Bella Swan, merci et avec tout mon amour, Isobel. J'imagine qu'elle l'a fait durant la nuit. Et maintenant que je sais que ses recherches sont réelles, est-ce qu'elle est un vampire?

-Oui, elle est devenue l'objet de ses recherches, répondit Damon.

-Tenez, ce sont ces trois boîtes là.

Damon en prit une, Vanessa une autre et moi, la dernière. En nous voyant arrivés, Alaric a ouvert la valise de son auto et nous avons glissé les boîtes à l'intérieur. Je posais le livre que je lisais au sommet de ces boîtes. Damon s'assit de nouveau à côté de moi à l'arrière. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Il demanda à Elena s'il l'avait perdu pour toujours mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Je savais qu'Elena était importante pour Damon mais à quel point. Rien qu'en me serrant à côté de lui me montrait qu'il était désespéré et qu'il avait peur de faire une bêtise qu'il regretterait par la suite.

Le trajet fut totalement en silence si on excluait le son de nos respirations. Nous sommes arrivés rapidement. Elena a pratiquement sauté en bas de la voiture malgré le fait qu'elle marchait encore. Damon resserra sa prise autour de moi. Elena refusait de lui pardonner, il avait espéré qu'elle le ferait depuis l'autre soir où nous avons joué à vérité conséquence. Une de ses conséquences était de faire des excuses sincères et crédibles à Jeremy. Il les avait accepté mais pas elle. Et cela blessait Damon davantage que ce qu'il ne voulait admettre. Il était un oignon à plusieurs couches et cela prenait du temps à l'éplucher. Même moi, je n'avais que quelque couches qui s'étaient ouvertes.

Après avoir vu Jenna et Ric s'embrasser, il m'a accompagné jusque chez moi. Angie n'était pas là, elle m'avait laissé une note disant qu'elle resterait chez Bonnie pour la nuit. Je soupirais. Damon vient m'apporter les boîtes qui étaient à mon nom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? demanda-t-il.

-Je pense que je vais ouvrir cette boîte, dis-je en prenant la celle qui était déjà sur la table.

Je l'ouvris et il y avait une lettre à mon intention.

Chère Isabella,

Je suis heureuse que tu m'es prêtée ces livres et je t'en remercie. Maintenant, grâce à toi, j'ai la certitude que les vampires existent et que je peux en trouver un pour me transformer. John Gilbert m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait.

Je dois t'avouer que ces ouvrages sont d'une utilité infinie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que certains remontent à plus d'un millénaire. C'est étonnant et tout au long de mes recherches, j'ai été très heureuse d'avoir ces manuels et ouvrages impossibles à trouver mis à part lorsque nous avons d'excellents contacts.

Quand tu m'as fourni ces ouvrages, tu m'as dit que je pouvais te demander des services. Je t'en demande un, s'il te plaît, protège ma fille. Tu m'as déjà dit que ce qui importait le plus est la famille. Maintenant, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de devenir vampire puisqu'elle sera en danger. Je fais ceci en son unique intérêt, j'imagine que tu as besoin de le savoir parce que les autres vont te dire que je ne suis qu'une garce sans coeur.

Avec tout mon amour,

Isobel

Je restais stupéfier devant la lettre que je venais de lire. Isobel avait-elle été à ce point prévoyante lorsqu'il a été question de sa fille? J'imagine que les livres que j'ai fourni ont renforcé sa décision. J'étais si loin dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu Damon m'appeler. Il me secoua et me demanda :

-Isabella, est-ce que ça va?

* * *

**Voici le chapitre 12, le chapitre 13 sera peut-être posté dimanche ou lundi, je ne sais pas encore.**

**Est-ce que vous voulez des points de vue de personnages en particulier?**

**Si vous voulez parler de n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me l'écrire dans un review ou dans un pm**

**Merci,  
ginnybella98**


	13. Menaces

**Salut! Donc, maintenant que nous somme dimanche, voici le chapitre 13 comme promis! J'ai passé une journée à l'extérieur, coupée d'Internet et d'autres objets électroniques et l'inspiration est arrivée en vague!**

**Aussi, si certains se demandaient à quoi ressemblait la tenue des filles pour la danse dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai les liens sur mon profile si ça vous intéresse. Vous allez voir l'habillement, la coiffure, le maquillage et les bijoux. Enfin, jeté un coup d'oeil!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Mane-jei: **Il faut tout de même que les autres finissent par découvrir qui elle est réellement! Il y a encore du Damon et Isabella dans ce chapitre. Réincarnatrice, c'est plus ou moins. Il y a un peu de réincarnation en elle mais pas totalement. Tu penses que la femme qui tourmente le coeur de Damon est Bella? Elle n'est pas une humaine mutante, je peux te l'assurer! *rires* Pour Stefan/Elena, je vais regarder mais il y a des chances qu'ils finissent ensemble car j'ai deux personnes qui ont votés pour ce couple... Couple en TVD/Twilight, j'aime beaucoup Bella/Damon, Bella/Klaus, Edward/Katherine et Jasper/Katherine (Principale, il y en a plus sur mon profile) Pour TVD, Elena/Elijah et Caroline/Klaus (encore, il y en a plus sur mon profil)

**tarradict: **Moi je connais déjà la réponse à ta question, mais c'est normale, je suis l'auteure! ;) Point de vue d'Angela est présent dans ce chapitre! J'ai adoré l'idée, ça m'a permis d'avancer l'histoire! Merci!

**LFM'Ines: **Merci pour ton encouragement!

**Lyha: **Je suis heureuse que ma fiction t'ait aidé à retourner dans l'univers des TVD/Twilight. Je suis contente que tu suives mon histoire et que tu attendes la suite. Merci!

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**IPOV**

-Isabella, est-ce que ça va? me demanda Damon.

-Oui, ça va, dis-je en me recomposant une façade plus concentrée et je cachais la lettre.

-Tu m'as inquiété pendant le temps que tu ne réagissais pas, confessa-t-il.

-Oh, comme ça le gros méchant vampire de Mystic Falls a des sentiments! C'est surprenant! m'exclamais-je avec sarcasme.

-Ce que tu m'as dit hier m'a gardé éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. J'y ai réfléchi.

-Je sais que ça te blesse, le fait qu'Elena ne veule pas t'adresser la parole. Tu me l'as démontré dans la voiture. Ric en fait parti aussi. Est-ce que tu veux en parler?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. C'est dur. Enfin, Alaric m'en veut d'avoir transformé son ex-femme, Isobel. Elena m'en veut pour Jeremy. Je ne sais pas. Il m'a manqué quelqu'un durant toute ma vie, depuis cent cinquante ans. Je pensais l'avoir comblé avec certains autres... aspects.

-Est-ce que ton frère a un rôle à jouer là-dedans?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Tout le monde ici essaie de me changer. À commencer avec Stefan, Elena jusqu'à Alaric. Ils veulent que je devienne meilleur, que j'arrête de tuer mais je ne peux pas. Je suis trop impulsif. Si l'on me met en colère, je riposte à l'instant, dévoila-t-il.

-Et les aspects que tu as parlés?

-J'ai passé cent quarante-cinq ans à faire semblant d'aimer une fille que je n'ai jamais réellement aimé et, malgré tout, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé, j'ai juste...

-Explosé? proposais-je.

-Si tu veux. Mais depuis que je suis arrivé ici, le seul but de mon frère est de changé qui je suis et je n'aime pas ça. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on l'accepte tel qu'il est, sans essayer de changer.

-Tu as raison, dis-je en réprimant un bâillement.

-Je pense que tu devrais laisser faire ces boîtes et allez dormir, princesse. On se revoit demain, dit-il en m'enlaçant. Bonne nuit et couche-toi de bonheur! se moqua-t-il.

-Très drôle, dis-je avec un faux rire.

Il partit et j'ai refermé la porte. Je suis montée dans la salle de bain et je me suis préparée. Au risque de paraître méchante, j'étais contente qu'Angela ne serait pas là. J'avais besoin de me reposer, j'étais épuisée.

**? POV**

Je voulais aller mettre le résultat de ma dernière chasse. Un petit lapin tout innocent. Isabella savait déjà que c'est elle que nous visons. Ceux qui parlent d'elle, la dise dangereuse. Pourtant elle n'est pas dangereuse. Je me rappelle qu'avec ce vampire végétarien, elle ne s'était pas défendue. Elle a été mordue donc je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait dangereuse. Isabella, douce Isabella! Son odeur est divine, je ne sais même pas comment y résister. En tout cas, il ne manque plus que cet humain s'en aille pour que je puisse lui laisser ma trouvaille.

Il finit par partir et reste deux minutes à observer la maison avec un sourire niais. C'était clair, il était amoureux d'elle. Personne ne reste aussi longtemps à fixer une maison avec une telle tête. Je pourrais peut-être menacer ce jeune homme pour voir à quel point Isabella tient à ce stupide humain sans défense. Enfin! Il est parti!

J'allais à la porte et je mis le lapin sur le paillasson et glissais la lettre. J'étais satisfait et je fis un «sonne décrisse». Donc j'ai sonné à la porte et je suis parti avec ma vitesse de vampire. Je me suis caché dans les alentours pour voir sa réaction.

**IPOV**

La sonnette a sonné. J'espérais que ce n'était pas Damon qui voulait squatter ici ou ma cousine. J'allais ouvrir la porte et blêmis d'un coup. Sur ma galerie se trouvait un lapin mort, les deux trous où les crocs avaient percé la peau. Je le pris par l'oreille et le lançais dans les bois entourant la maison. En-dessous du lapin, une lettre était placée. Je tendis une main tremblante pour m'en emparer. Je reculais et verrouillais ma porte. Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine et ôtais quelques vieux volumes. Je décachetais l'enveloppe et je commençais à lire la lettre.

Isabella, les morsures sur le corps de la petite sorcière et le corps de ce lapin te sert de message. Je veux me venger de la mort de James et crois-moi, je ne suis pas toute seule. La prochaine cible, dans quelques temps, c'est toi. Prépare-toi à mourir sans tes petits Cullen.

Pas besoin d'avoir une signature pour que je sache que c'était Victoria. Je pris une boîte et la montais dans ma chambre. Je fis la même chose pour les deux autres boîtes. Je vidais les boîtes sur le plancher. Je fis tout de même attention, mais grâce à la magie, ils étaient bien préservés malgré leur âge. Certains étaient millénaires, d'autres dataient de quelques années seulement. Je sortis ma première rangée de livres en haut de ma bibliothèque. Je détruis toute ma bibliothèque. Je laissais mes livres par terre et je sortis un bloc de post-it. Je notais ce que je trouvais de différents au travers de mes livres. À un certain moment, j'étais assise sur mon lit. Il était passé quatre heure du matin. Je fermais mes yeux quelques secondes pour les reposer.

**AnPOV**

Les journées passent beaucoup plus rapidement ici qu'à Forks. C'est ensoleillé et les gens s'adaptent rapidement à ton caractère. Les amis que Bella a ici sont tous géniales. Je n'apprécie pas nécessairement Damon mais j'ai remarqué qu'avec Bella, il semblait être plus doux et gentil qu'avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je crois qu'elle a une bonne influence sur lui!

En tout cas, hier, à la danse, je me suis réellement amusée. Bonnie avait réussi à masquer ces morsures causées par je ne sais pas qui. J'étais mal à l'aise, tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi. Je suppose que c'est cela, avoir de vrais amis. Toutefois, je me sens un peu de trop lors de certains moments. Damon tourne autour de Bella et l'accapare énormément, Stefan et Elena ne passe pas une seule seconde sans être à côté l'un de l'autre et Jeremy tourne autour de Bonnie sans lui dire qu'elle lui plaît. Il a peur qu'elle se fasse tuer comme les autres filles en qui il a eu de l'intérêt. Si Matt traînait tout le temps avec nous, s'il était au courant, je me sentirais vraiment seule. Au moins, Caroline était là et elle n'avait personne. Sauf qu'à la danse, Matt était là et c'est à ce moment que je me suis sentie réellement de trop. Il y a eu un gars, Tyler, je crois, qui est venu et qui m'a fait danser. Je le sentais comme le type de gars qui couchait avec toutes les filles. À son contact, j'ai vu des yeux jaunes me fixer et un loup apparaître. Je fis comme si de rien n'était mais je ne comprenais pas ce que ça voulait dire.

J'en ai parlé à Bonnie ce matin et elle a émis une hypothèse par rapport à des loups-garous. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait cependant attendre que les autres reviennent du bureau d'Isobel avec les informations. Pour le moment, elle me demanda de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle essayait de me montrer. Elle n'était pas très expérimentée en magie, plus que moi, mais pas suffisamment pour m'enseigner. Elle peut tout de même me dire les bases mais elle ne l'apprend que depuis onze mois. J'ai supposé au travers des grimoires qu'elle et moi possédions que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il nous faudrait trouver une sorcière ou un sorcier plus expérimenté pour nous enseigner certains sorts. Aussi non, beaucoup, beaucoup de pratique sera nécessaire.

-Angela, me dit doucement Bonnie. Reviens avec moi. Pour faire de la magie, tu dois être concentrée.

-Désolée Bonnie, mais je pensais qu'un sorcier ou qu'une sorcière plus agile avec l'art de la magie pourrait nous l'enseigner. Ça serait plus simple et nous apprendrions les deux ensembles.

-Je sais mais je ne connaissais pas d'autres sorcières à part ma grand-mère et elle est morte.

-Tu n'as pas une mère ou un père qui en fait?

-Ma mère m'a abandonné quand j'avais deux ans et mon père a peur de tous ces phénomènes paranormaux. Il croyait que ma grand-mère était une sorte de folle et il avait peur qu'elle me donne sa folie, qu'elle m'embrouille l'esprit à l'aide de ses sorts, rigola-t-elle.

-J'imagine qu'il avait raison sur ce point! m'exclamais-je. Ta grand-mère t'a donné sa folie!

-C'est sûr à cent pourcent! Est-ce que tu veux passer la nuit ici ou tu veux retourner dans la maison de Bella?

-Comme je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra et que je me sens mal de la réveiller à chaque nuit et d'être seule dans une maison que je ne connais pas suffisamment, je resterais ici.

-Tu sais, aucun d'entre nous ne connait la maison des Swan. Il paraîtrait qu'il y a une pièce secrète dans cette maison.

-C'est quoi? Ils sont des monstres qui cachent des cadavres? dis-je à la blague.

-On pourrait le croire, mais Bella est humaine, du moins, il me semblait.

-Il te semblait? demandais-je en appuyant sur le passé employé dans son verbe.

-Chaque sorcière a son livre des ombres, livre qui consigne la vie d'une sorcière, la création, l'expérience, les éléments et les résultats de sortilège. Le début de consignations d'Emily Bennett remonte en 1855. Au début, je n'y voyais rien d'anormal jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à noter deux ou trois sortilège par jour dans le coin des années 1860, l'année de la fondation de cette ville. Il est rare qu'une sorcière apprenne des sorts et enchantements à cette vitesse.

-Ça fait quoi?

-Cela veut dire qu'une autre sorcière lui apprenait. Tu sais que les Swan font parti des familles fondatrices, non? Dans le grimoire, elle parle d'une Isabella Swan. Regarde ce passage, me montra-t-elle.

«_13 avril 1860,_

_Quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis mon déménagement dans cette municipalité. Mystic Falls, qu'elle s'appelle. J'admets que les chutes ont l'air mystique mais pas au point d'appeler une ville en ce nom. Aujourd'hui, mon amie, Isabella Swan viendra m'aider avec mes sortilèges._

_Je me rappelle la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne croyais pas qu'en ce monde, une telle jeune femme existait. Elle avait les cheveux bruns toujours parfaitement bouclés ainsi que des yeux vert émeraude. Tous les hommes du village la courtisaient; sa famille était dans les fondateurs et elle était magnifique. Son père refusait de donner sa main sous prétexte d'attendre qu'elle le choisisse._

_Le jeune Damon Salvatore est venu rôder autour de ma maison. Il sait que miss Isabella arrivera dans peu de temps et il espère la courtiser. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait pris l'habitude d'entrer par la porte donnant sur la cour. Elle est entré et m'a dit de me préparer, j'apprendrai des sortilèges protecteurs. Elle annonce que ce n'est pas pour moi, ce qui est étrange. Un sortilège pour la protection face au soleil pour les vampires et un sortilège pour les humains qui les ressusciteraient s'ils meurent par une créature venant des mythes et du folklore. Les vampires et les loups-garous._

_Après son cours, je la remercie et Isabella sort par la porte avant. Damon l'attend encore. Il lui demande si elle ira prendre une marche avec lui et Isabella accepte. C'est le seul qui a le droit de l'approcher. Ce n'est pas difficile à voir, elle est amoureuse de lui, et lui, d'elle._»

-Tu es entrain de dire qu'il y a eu une autre fille avant Katherine? lui demandais-je.

-Ça ressemble à cela mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a une photographie quelques pages plus loin. Observe.

Je n'en revenais pas! Si elle n'était pas en robe d'époque, j'aurais cru que c'était Bella. La seule chose qui faussait les données, c'est que Bella n'était qu'une humaine dotée d'une excellente logique et qui est perspicace. Ce n'était pas Bella, j'en étais sûre et certaine. Si on lui demandait, elle le nierait et elle me donnerait raison. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle nous aurait menti à ce point. Peut-être à Forks, mais jamais ici où tout le monde est déjà au courant.

**IPOV**

J'ai ouvert les yeux en sursaut. J'entendais des roches qui étaient projetées sur ma fenêtre. Je me levais et je me suis étirée. J'avais mal un peu partout. Mon cellulaire sonna et j'entendais tambouriner à ma porte. Ils ne sont pas capables de me laisser toute seule! Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde était déjà invité dans la maison. Je roulais en-dehors de mon lit. J'attrapais mon cellulaire et sortis de ma chambre. Je regardais l'heure, quatre heure de l'après-midi. Bon, finalement, je comprends pourquoi ils s'inquiètent. Je me dépêchais de descendre les marches et d'aller ouvrir la porte. À ma grande surprise, c'est Damon qui se jeta sur moi. Il laissa rapidement sa place en voyant Caroline et Elena entrer.

-Bella! Est-ce que ça va? demanda Elena.

-Ouais, pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas bien?

-Ça fait deux heures que l'on essaie de te rejoindre et il n'y a pas de réponse! hurla Caroline.

-Les nerfs, Caro, dis-je en frottant ma tête.

-Ça fait des heures que l'on t'appelle et tu me dis de me calmer? Hypocrite!

-Je dormais et de toute façon vous auriez pu demander à Jenna les clés ou, au pire, défoncer la porte et entrer.

-Elena, cria Jenna de la maison voisine. Tu dois venir m'aider!

-J'arrive, hurla-t-elle. Tu viens Caroline?

Elles quittèrent la maison et Damon resta avec moi. Il me regardait avec un air inquiet. Il me serra dans ses bras et laissa sa joue se poser contre mes cheveux. Je me sentais mal de les avoir fait attendre et de s'inquiéter pour moi. J'étais exténuée et j'avais besoin de récupérer.

-Isabella, tu as regardé les boîtes, me reprocha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Tu aurais dû attendre, on les aurait regardées aujourd'hui, dit-il en me regardant avec un sourire.

-Je commence à croire que j'ai une bonne influence sur toi. Tu souris, un vrai sourire!

-Ne change pas de sujet, Isabella. Est-ce que nous allons voir tes fameux livres?

-Euh... ce n'est pas une bonne idée... marmonnais-je.

-Pourquoi? As-tu peur que je voie quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu?

-Est-ce que tu me donnes cinq minutes? lui demandais-je.

-Sûr princesse, me dit-il doucement.

Je montais rapidement en haut et retournais mes livres dans la bibliothèque. Les seuls qui restèrent par terre étaient ceux qui provenaient des boîtes. Avant que Damon arrive, j'enfilais une camisole et des shorts. J'attachais mes cheveux dans un chignon défait. Damon cogna et entra dans ma chambre.

-Isabella, je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu aimais faire du piano?

-Tu as fouiné? Mais oui, c'est relaxant. J'ai arrêté il y a un an quand j'ai rencontré Edward.

-J'imagine que si tu fais un spectacle, tu feras un malheur.

-J'ai déjà chanté au Grill et en étant dans les cheerleaders, j'ai l'habitude d'être la vedette.

-Avant, c'est quoi cette lettre? demanda-t-il en sortant la lettre tachée de sang.

-Oh... dis-je inconfortablement. Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, mentis-je.

-J'ai été sur cette Terre suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que c'est important. Isabella, tu n'as pas à me mentir, il ne t'arrivera rien avec nous, me rassura-t-il.

-Au printemps dernier, un groupe de nomades a attrapé les Cullen alors qu'ils jouaient au baseball. Évidemment, j'étais avec eux. Dans les trois, il y avait un traqueur. Il s'est mis dans la tête qu'il allait me traquer jusqu'à ma mort. Je me suis rendue à Phoenix et il m'a attiré dans un piège. Il m'a mordu mais Edward et sa famille l'ont tué. Il y a Victoria, qui ne s'est pas remise de sa mort. Elle s'est mise dans la tête de venger de sa mort, estimant que la compagne d'Edward devrait payer pour le meurtre de son compagnon. Elle n'est pas toute seule, il y a quelqu'un d'autre, il s'appelle Laurent, racontais-je. Les morsures provenaient d'elle ou de lui. Ils ont eu l'aide d'une sorcière pour y parvenir. Leur morsure est mortelle et Angela a été hypnotisée.

Je me pris la tête entre mes mains et m'assis sur mon lit. Damon s'assit à côté de moi et se contenta de me frotter le dos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse. Il ne se passera rien. En plus, on ne sait pas quand elle t'attaquera et avec une armée, elle ne le fera pas en pleine ville. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces livres?

-Il y a des informations mais je les ai déjà tous lus.

-Cette nuit? C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi fatiguée?

-Non, je les avais tous lus avant qu'elle ne me les donne. J'ai lu la bibliothèque d'Isobel en entier.

-Le livre que Vanessa disait que tu passais tout ton temps dessus même si personne ne comprend rien c'est quoi?

-C'est ce livre. Le livre qui décrit l'histoire de la famille des Petrova.

-Katherine... murmura Damon. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur leurs ressemblances?

-Je suis encore en traduction Damon, dis-je en entendant mon cellulaire sonner.

-Réponds. Ils veulent s'assurer que je ne t'ai pas croqué, blagua-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est pour ça. Allô?

-_Bella! entendis-je la voix de ma cousine._

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Elena?

-_Tu viens souper? Tu as dormi toute la journée, je pense que tu devrais profiter d'une soirée plus calme après hier._

-C'est une bonne idée. J'arrive dans deux minutes. À tantôt, dis-je en riant.

-Je m'invite! s'exclama Damon à l'instant où j'ai raccroché.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es le bienvenu.

-Je n'aurais qu'à dire que tu m'as invité, dit-il. Bella, s'il le faut, je reste avec toi ce soir pour m'assurer que tu ne passes pas la nuit encore réveillée.

Damon me prit par le poignet comme s'il avait peur que je sois mal à l'aise qu'il prenne ma main. Je réussis à me libérer de sa poigne, il serrait légèrement fort. À la place, il m'offrit un sourire d'excuse et attrapa ma main.

**DPOV**

J'ai attrapé le poignet d'Isabella par la peur de la mettre mal à l'aise par un geste aussi direct que prendre sa main. Seulement, je pense que je l'ai serré légèrement trop fort. Elle se débattit dans ma poigne et je finis pas la lâcher. Je cédais à une de mes pulsions provenant de mon côté impulsif. Je lui pris sa main. Je lui en avais raconté tellement sur moi qu'elle savait comment je réagissais. Elle me l'a bien montré hier. Elle m'a donné le choix, ne pas m'a pas obligé à révéler ce que je ne voulais pas. J'ai tout de même été avec l'honnêteté. Ma princesse me faisait ressentir certaines choses que je croyais oublier depuis longtemps.

Bella est entrée dans la maison d'Elena sans cogner ou sonner. Je lâchais sa main au moment où nous sommes entrés dans la maison. Au risque de me répéter, elle causera ma perte. Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être contacter de vieux amis pour nous aider contre cette Victoria ou ce Laurent. Je ne sais pas exactement qui ces deux là étaient mais ils avaient fait du mal à ma princesse.

Avant de s'occuper d'elle, je dois m'assurer que Mason est un vrai loup-garou. En suivant Bella dans la cuisine, je remarquais l'argenterie. Je décidais de prendre un couteau et je le glisse en dessous de ma chemise. J'avais décidé de tester la théorie de l'argent sur un loup-garou. Si jamais cette légende était vraie, rien de plus facile pour le tuer.

**IPOV**

J'avais vu Damon prendre le couteau et je lui lançais un regard noir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il essaie de tuer ou de démasquer Mason. Pour le souper, Damon ne fit rien mais il continua à lancer des phrases à double sens à propos de tout. Même entre le souper et le dessert, ils ont fait des jeux. Ils jouaient à «Fais-moi un dessin!» et Damon a dessiné un loup qui dansait avec un tutu. Rien de mieux que pour énerver le véritable loup. Ils ont tendance à être particulièrement agressif même s'ils n'ont pas commencé à se transformer. La preuve vivante était Tyler, une fois par mois, il semblait avoir des problèmes à contrôler sa colère.

Jenna a mentionné que nous avions oublié de manger le dessert. Je me suis tassée pour laisser de la place à Damon et il continua de fixer Mason. Jenna apporta la tarte et la posa sur la table. Damon mit l'ustensile pour prendre la tarte. Il était en argent. Juste pour faire marcher Damon, je savais que Mason ne le prendrait pas.

-Je crois que nous devrions laisser l'honneur à Mason de couper la tarte, annonça-t-il.

-Non, laissez, je vais le faire, interviens-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il me rendit mon regard et il fit une moue légèrement dépitée. Je pinçais mes lèvres dans une fine ligne. Je servis les morceaux de la tarte à tout le monde. Je pense que j'ai vexé Damon, il a maugréé durant le temps du dessert.

-Qui est partant pour aller au Grill? demanda Mason.

-Non, désolée, je passe, répondit Jenna.

-Moi également, renchérit Ric.

-Je crois que je vais passer. Il faut tout de même surveiller Isabella si on veut être sûr de la revoir demain, dit Damon en me regardant.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde! leurs souhaitais-je.

-Bonne nuit Bella. Damon, dirent-ils à leur tour.

Je sortis de la maison et Damon me suivit. Je sentais qu'il était fâché à mon égard après avoir arrêté son plan avec la pelle en argent. Il aurait dû attendre ou le demander mais je sais que c'est exactement le genre d'action qu'il pose tout le temps. J'entrais dans la maison et verrouillais la porte. Angela avait la clé si elle décidait de rentrer ce soir. Je m'assis dans le salon et attendis que Damon vienne à côté de moi et qu'il éclate qu'il déverse sa colère sur moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Isabella? Tu aurais pu me laisser l'avoir ou simplement voir sa réaction s'il ne l'aurait pas touché! cria-t-il sur moi.

-Damon, l'argent n'a aucun effet sur les loups-garous. Mais connaissant Mason, il aurait fait semblant que ça en avait un et tu te serais créé un ennemi inutile dans les circonstances.

-Comment sais-tu que l'argent n'aura aucun effet sur lui?

-J'ai lu la collection de livres d'Isobel en entier. Je dois te dire qu'il y a toutes les informations utiles sur les loups-garous et sur les vampires.

-Si tu le dis. Tu sais que ce soir, je vais rester toute la nuit pour m'assurer que tu dormes, non?

-Quand Angela rentrera, tu lui relayeras la tâche de s'occuper de moi.

-Je ne suis pas bête à ce point, princesse. Elle dormira dans la chambre d'à côté, tu te débrouilleras et tu te fatigueras davantage. Il n'en est pas question, Isabella.

-J'ai une question. Est-ce que tu vas venir à cette fichue journée de travaux pour la ville?

-Je n'ai pas grand choix. Carole m'a tellement agacé que j'ai fini par dire oui. Elle sait que je finis par accepter lorsqu'elle pousse mes boutons.

-J'aimerais ça te voir en colère, un jour.

-Au contraire, tu ne voudrais pas, le contredis-je.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que! répondis-je avec un sourire alors qu'il roulait ses yeux.

-Bon, si on allait voir ces foutus livres avec qui tu as passé plus de temps cette nuit qu'à dormir.

**KatPOV (Katherine)**

Ce matin, j'ai décidé d'aller rendre une visite à mon cher Stefan que mon sosie m'a volé. Il dormait et je m'incrustais dans ses rêves. J'avais demandé à Caroline il y a quelques jours de tenir Elena occupée pour que je puisse passer une journée avec mon jouet à moi et à personne d'autre. Pas formuler ainsi mais elle a accepté. J'espérais seulement qu'elle tienne sa parole et qu'elle garde Elena hors de ma portée. Aussi non, toutes les deux le paieront cher.

Je lui mis la journée du bal des Fondateurs. Nous parlions de Damon et tout à coup, j'intégrais Elena. Je voulais Stefan pour moi toute seule donc, avec le sosie hors de la vie de mon jouet, je pouvais être avec lui autant que je ne le voudrais.

Il se réveilla à la fin du rêve et je jouais Elena à la perfection. Je me blottis encore sur son torse alors qu'il se reposa sur son lit en me flattant les cheveux. Il procéda à l'information et réalisa que ma garce de double n'avait pas passé la nuit chez lui. Il se releva d'un bond et était rendu à l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Mystic Falls? me demanda-t-il.

-Il y a trois raison. Toi, toi et... oh, toi!

Il resta dans sa chambre pour se vêtir et je descendis. J'ai réussi à trouver quelques-uns de ses journaux intimes et je commençais à les feuilleter ou les lire, ça dépend par passage. J'entendis Stefan revenir et il me tendit un verre avec du sang.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de lire le journal intime d'un autre?

-Mais comment aurais-je pu résister à l'envie de lire toutes ces pensées et réflexions profondes.

-Tiens, réserve personnelle de mon frère.

-C'est vrai, tu ne carbures pas au sang humain, je viens de lire, lui dis-je en prenant une gorgée. Et aussi que tu avais rencontré un loup-garou récemment. Ils sont dangereux, mortels.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais? me demanda-t-il.

Je décidais de m'amuser un peu et de ressasser le passer. Je lui dis que c'était les Lockwood qui se sont occupés de la chasse aux vampires parce qu'ils sont loups-garous. C'est simple, ennemi naturel, on chasse ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir dans la ville. Dans ce cas, c'était les vampires. Je savais que Georges Lockwood était un loup-garou et qu'il allait me causer des problèmes.

-Maintenant, c'est à moi, de te poser des questions. Pourquoi gardes-tu cette photo? Pourquoi ne pas la brûler ou la déchirer? Tu t'interroges sur les raisons de mon retour mais quelles sont les tiennes? Ton seul objectif, c'est de revivre cette passion qui nous a liés, reconnaît-le.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en toi pour que tu me plaises encore? me demanda-t-il.

Je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser et il semblait réceptif! Une danse de la joie intérieurement! J'avais hâte de voir la tête de la bitch... Mes pensées furent interrompues par la pointe d'un objet dans le dos. De la verveine. Je fis semblant que cela me faisait de l'effet et il me traîna jusqu'au sous-sol. Il m'attacha sur une chaise et je continuais ma scène de faiblesse. Il voulait que je réponde à ses questions et il prit un brin de verveine. Il voulait me torturer. J'ai perdu le Stefan qui était amoureux de moi. Quoique celui-là, il est mieux.

Il me demanda ce que je faisais à Mystic Falls. Je lui dis que c'était pour lui mais il frotta la verveine sur ma peau. Elle brûla légèrement mais pas trop. Au moins, j'y suis immunisée depuis plus de cent cinquante ans.

-Plus tard à la soirée des Fondateurs, commençais-je.

-Ça suffit, arrête de sortir le passé!

-Au contraire, Stefan, c'est exactement ce que tu veux entendre.

Je me mis à lui expliquer que j'avais parlé à Georges Lockwood. J'avais admis au premier fils des Lockwood que j'étais surprise qu'il venait me parler en sachant que j'étais un vampire. Je lui fis savoir que j'étais au courant pour ce qu'il était. Je l'ai légèrement menacé mais il s'est retourné, surpris vers moi. M'établirais-je quelque part sans savoir qui sont mes ennemis? me rappelais-je lui avoir dit.

-C'est à mon tour. Est-ce que tu te sens comme un humain avec Elena? C'est ça qui te séduit?

-En réalité, je ne joue aucun rôle en sa compagnie. Je suis seulement moi.

-Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu m'aimes? lui demandais-je incertaine.

-Je ne t'aime pas.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Stefan. Est-ce que tu te souviens de m'avoir raccompagné dans ma chambre ce soir là? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et tu m'as embrassé. Ensuite, je suis allée dans ma chambre et Damon était là. Il est venu pour m'embrasser et je l'ai repoussé. Je l'ai hypnotisé pour me laisser tranquille. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à m'aimer. Entendre la vérité après avoir passé cent cinquante ans à la nier ça doit être pénible.

-Je ne t'aime plus.

-Il avait décidé de conclure un accord. Et c'est là que le plan c'est mis en marche. Je lui avais dit qu'il faudrait un décompte des vampires avant que l'église brûle. Vingt-sept vampires devaient être dans l'église. Georges m'avait dit que faire pour me sauver. Je lui avais demandé de venir seul pour me libérer.

-Donc tu le savais? Damon et moi, nous sommes morts pour rien!

-Non, vous êtes morts par amour, contredis-je les propos de Stefan.

-Alors tu dis pourquoi tu es revenu?

-Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. Et de n'importe quelle manière. La liste de mes victimes est longue, je peux facilement y ajouter Elena. Tu arrêtes de voir Elena maintenant et si tu ne l'élimines pas immédiatement de ta vie, je tuerais chaque personne qui l'entoure et je l'obligerais à regarder. Ensuite, je la tuerais et je t'obligerais à regarder.

C'est amusant de voir à quel point il se met en colère. Il me prit par la gorge et me menaça avec un pieu au-dessus de mon coeur. Je me suis libérée après qu'il m'ait attaqué. Il était surpris et je lui ai expliqué que je prenais de la verveine depuis longtemps pour me protéger. Je pris le pieu qu'il avait utilisé contre moi et je lui plantais dans l'estomac. J'espère qu'il exécutera ce que je dis aussi non je pourrais ne pas être très clémente envers lui. Stefan est à moi et seulement à moi. La garce de double n'a pas le droit de me le voler, il est en ma possession. J'entendis Elena entrer. Je suis rapidement montée et j'ai vu Elena.

-Je suppose que tu es Elena, lui dis-je et je jubilais intérieurement en sentant sa peur augmentée.

-Comment c'est possible? Comment ça se fait qu'on se ressemble autant?

-Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions, chérie, lui dis-je en lui faisant de plus en plus peur.

Quand Stefan est monté, je me suis retournée et je suis partie à toute vitesse. Personne ne me vit mais moi je les observais encore. Elena était évidemment terrifiée et Stefan est allé la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne doit pas me prendre au sérieux s'il va à l'encontre de ce que j'ai demandé. Je me suis ensuite rendue au Mystic Grill où j'ai vu Caroline dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle m'a aperçu, elle est devenue nerveuse.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi cette simple tâche?

-J'ai essayé, je te le jure mais j'aurais eu du mal à kidnapper ma meilleure amie.

-L'occuper, c'est tout ce que je voulais que tu fasses, lui dis-je méchamment.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour son couple, je lui ai dit ce truc de mentalité et tout ce qui allait avec. D'ailleurs, je crois l'avoir convaincu, bégaya-t-elle.

-J'espère bien. Parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je t'ai déjà tué, je pourrais le refaire sans regret, la menaçais-je avant de reprendre ma course.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre 13! J'ai décidé de mettre un point de vue pour Katherine parce qu'elle s'en vient de plus en plus dans l'histoire pour différentes raisons et pas nécessairement des bonnes. Le chapitre 14 d****evrait posté au plus tard vendredi. Je pense être capable de l'écrire d'ici mercredi, mais je n'en suis pas certaine.**

**Je vais répéter ce que j'ai dit en haut, j'ai mis les liens pour les tenues des filles lors du chapitre précédent. Si vous êtes intéressés, vous pouvez allez voir.**

**Voulez-vous un point de vue d'un personnage dans le prochain chapitre? **

**Si vous voulez parlez de n'importe quoi en rapport à l'histoire ou non, vous pouvez m'envoyer un review ou un me demandais aussi, si certains d'entre vous avaient des suggestions d'histoire que vous aviez apprécier ou que vous écriviez dans les catégories, Harry Potter, Twilight ou TDV (Ça peut être des crossover également)  
**

**Merci,  
ginnybella98**


	14. Rupture

**On est vendredi! Le chapitre 14 est en ligne!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Mane-jei: **Isabella est connue dans le monde surnaturel mais pas pour les bonnes raisons (les Cullen et le reste de la gang ne le savent pas) La relation entre Damon et elle avance de plus en plus. Il faut que ça aboutisse à quelque chose un jour, soit de l'amour ou de l'amitié! Il se souvient d'elle, mais pas Stefan. C'est juste que Damon joue avec le fait que les autres ne le savent pas. Un sacré acteur! Peut-être qu'il y aura une histoire que je vais écrire avec Elena/Elijah une fois que j'aurai fini celle-ci... on ne sait jamais!

**tarradict: **Pas très inquiétée et elle a ses raisons! ;) Il y a un point de vue de Stefan et d'Elena dans le chapitre.

**lilou06: **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et en français, des Bella/Damon c'est pratiquement inexistant! Les fic tout cours...

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**ElPOV**

J'avais découvert que Caroline faisait équipe avec Katherine. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ce devait être Katherine qui lui a dit. C'était forcément cela, je ne croyais pas que Caroline aurait pu me dire des choses comme cela. Surtout après le souper, elle a voulu m'empêche de rejoindre Stefan. Cela faisait une heure que l'on attendait la dépanneuse. J'ai fini par m'y rendre à pied et j'ai croisé Katherine. La photo ne lui faisait pas justice. Elle était exactement comme moi. J'ai perdu mes mots en la voyant.

Quand Stefan a monté, elle est disparue. Lorsqu'il m'a résumé sa journée, on a décidé de simuler une rupture seulement pas ici. Je lui ai dit que Caroline faisait équipe avec elle. Je me demande comment est-ce qu'elle peut me faire ça? En même temps, Katherine peut facilement l'avoir menacé de la tuer si elle n'exécutait pas ses ordres. J'espérais vraiment que ce soit le deuxième et non le fait qu'elle est fait ça sur son compte. Stefan et moi, nous sommes allés au Grill.

En arrivant, j'ai vu qu'il y avait Caroline. Étrangement, Damon n'était pas là. Je suppose qu'il est encore avec Isabella. Je dois avouer que je suis jalouse d'elle. Elle semble avoir réussi à faire sortir plus d'humanité en Damon en moins d'un mois que moi, en une année. Ça me dérangeait que Damon ne soit plus avec moi pour tenter de m'agacer. Oh. Mon. Dieu! Je sonne comme Katherine. Je veux avoir les deux frères pour moi et moi seule. Quoique Damon n'a jamais été à moi et je n'ai jamais démontré de l'intérêt en lui avant que Bella se pointe ici. Je ne devrais pas penser en mal de ma cousine et de ma meilleure amie mais je ne peux qu'avoir l'impression qu'elle glisse et qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Je n'aime pas ça et encore moins la raison qui est Damon. J'ai peur qu'elle soit blessée par Damon mais encore là il n'a jamais rien fait contre elle.

En entrant, Stefan s'assoit à une table et m'attend. Caroline m'accroche en passant et elle s'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je lui dis que finalement, elle avait raison et elle semblait surprise. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit mais je devais être suffisamment convaincante. J'allais m'asseoir à côté de Stefan. Et notre simulation de dispute commença.

-Je meurs de faim, affirma Stefan.

-C'est sûr qu'après avoir passé la journée avec son ex, ça donne faim, répliquais-je froidement.

-Elena, ce n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais très bien. Si on ne fait pas ce qu'elle veut, elle pourrait nous créer des ennuis, tenta Stefan.

-Tu la fais passer avant notre relation? Si elle est plus forte que notre amour, alors à quoi bon rester ensemble? Tu lui donnes plus d'attention qu'à nous!

-Elena, ce que j'essaie de te dire...

-Tu... tu veux rompre? Très bien, si elle est plus importante, va la retrouver et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Je suis désolé, Elena. J'aimerais que ça se soit passé autrement, dit-il en se levant.

Il me laissa en plan à la table. Je jetais un bref coup d'oeil en direction de Caroline mais elle ne nous regardait pas. Cependant, elle ne regardait rien d'autre et cela paraissait qu'elle était concentrée. Pour une fois, l'une de mes théories est vraie! Avec les vampires vieux de cent cinquante ans, deux de mes amies sont sorcières, Alaric, Caroline et Bella, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais raison. Bella cerne tout le monde rapidement, ce n'est donc pas une surprise qu'elle soit aussi sociable. Elle sait à quoi s'en tenir avec les autres sans créer de malaise. Bonnie et Angela, elles, ont leurs visions magiques de sorcière, donc un point en moins pour moi. Stefan et Damon ont acquis l'expérience durant leurs longues vies. Damon était dans l'armé lorsqu'il était humain, il était toujours stratégique et Stefan était studieux. Que je le veuille ou pas, Caroline a acquis le statut de vampire récemment donc elle est plus forte que moi. Alaric était chasseur de vampires, extrêmement bien entraîné pour ces situations. Aussi, il a une bague qui le ressuscite s'il meurt de la main d'un être surnaturel. Mon frère aussi. Et après, il y a moi qui a un sosie cinglé qui veut ma peau et qui n'est rien de plus qu'une humaine.

Donc, je retournais chez moi et entrais dans ma chambre avant de fermer la porte. À peine cinq secondes plus tard, je sentis un courant d'air derrière moi. Je me tournais d'un mouvement brusque et Stefan était là, devant moi. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassé. Ce n'était qu'une simulation de rupture mais Katherine et Caroline devaient croire que c'était pour vrai. Le seul problème, c'est que Bella est toujours avec Damon et elle est de nature suspicieuse. On a besoin que tout le monde y croit pour que cela marche. J'espère qu'elle s'empêchera de faire des remarques. Je ne ferai pas l'hypocrite avec elle, je devrais lui dire. Quoique je fasse déjà l'hypocrite, je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais jalouse du fait que Damon s'ouvre plus à elle qu'à moi. Elle semblait mettre tout le monde à l'aise même les plus difficiles à cerner et parfois, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec cela. Si jamais il y a de plus vieux vampires, pires que Damon, réussira-t-elle à se les mettre dans sa poche ou finira-t-elle tuer?

**CaroPOV**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'ai écouté cette bitch et que j'ai espionné ma meilleure amie, enfin, en dehors de Bella. On s'entend que depuis que je suis transformée, Bonnie m'a à peine adressé deux mots alors qu'on a pu passer quelques heures ensembles. Ça me faisait sentir insignifiante et elle m'en voulait pour avoir tué ce type à la fête foraine que j'étais sensée organiser. À la place, j'étais prise dans un hôpital à cause du soleil. À peu près le seul moment où elle m'a adressé la parole, c'est lorsqu'elle a fait ma bague et c'était à peine deux phrases. Aussi non, elle parlait de moi aux autres en sachant très bien que je l'entendais.

Après qu'Elena soit partie du Grill, je finis de boire mon café et laissais l'argent sur la table. Je mis ma veste et me rendis chez moi. J'allais prendre un long bain pour me détendre. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais crispée. Mes muscles se détendirent dans l'eau chaude. Je sortis quand l'eau commençait à refroidir. Pas que ça ne me dérange, la température ne me dérange plus depuis près d'un mois. Je séchais mes cheveux, ils avaient trempés dans l'eau du bain.

Je me suis installée sous les draps et je restais à fixer le plafond. Tout à coup, je sentis un frisson. Je tournais la tête brusquement. Même avec ma vision nocturne de vampire, je n'ai rien aperçu. J'ai senti, plus que vu ou entendu quelqu'un s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je la regardais. Katherine.

-Alors, je t'ai demandé de me faire un rapport avec la situation entre Stefan et Elena. Je veux l'entendre, sinon, tu le paieras de ta vie, me menaça-t-elle.

-Tu me l'avais déjà dit, lui rappelais-je. Ils sont venus s'installer au Grill et je me suis excusée à Elena. Après ça, ils se sont disputés à propos de toi, Elena était jalouse du fait que Stefan ait passé la journée avec toi et il a dit qu'il accordait plus d'importance à toi qu'à leur relation et il est parti. Ils ont rompu.

-Très bien. Tu as bien fait ton travail. Je veux que tu rapporte continuellement la situation entre Stefan et Elena. Surveille-les jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter. Compris?

-Compris. Je vais le faire, lui dis-je en essayant d'être confiante dans mes paroles.

Elle partit sans m'accorder un seul autre regard. De l'extérieur, je paraissais confiante mais à l'intérieur, j'étais brisée. Je pleurais, j'étais tellement terrifiée d'elle, j'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait me faire si je ne respectais pas ma parole. J'étais effrayée profondément de Katherine et elle me forçait à faire des choses que je n'ai jamais cru que j'allais faire. Je trahissais une de mes meilleures amies pour sauver ma peau. C'était tout de même un geste de légitime défense. Je ne pouvais conserver mon amitié avec Elena et survivre avec cette garce qui lui servait d'ancêtre. Si je voulais survivre, je devais me plier aux règles de mademoiselle Katherine. Je connais toute son histoire avec Stefan et Damon et tout ce que le monde sait d'elle.

Avec un frisson parcourant mon échine, je me glissais sous les draps. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de vider ma tête de toutes les pensées qui me tourmentaient. Comment est-ce que je peux détester une femme qui ressemble autant à Elena? pensais-je. Techniquement c'est impossible mais ces deux femmes sont si différentes que je me demande comment est-ce que je peux les confondre. Katherine est une bitch et Elena est douce. Elles sont deux contraires identiques. Je grognais et me débarrassais de ces images et je fermais les yeux. Le sommeil finit par s'emparer de moi et j'étais finalement paisible.

**DPOV**

J'avais fini par passer la nuit avec Isabella. Je n'étais pas fou, si je ne la surveillais pas, elle pourrait tout aussi bien passer une autre nuit blanche. J'ai attendu qu'elle soit totalement endormie avant de me lever. Je m'attardais sur ses traits angéliques avant de finalement me décider à la quitter.

Je repris le couteau en argent et je le glissais sous ma veste. Je suis parti vers le Grill. J'y trouvais Mason qui sortait du bar. Il se dirigea vers son camion et je décidais de lui planter en plein ventre. Il le sortit sans une once de douleur et il se mit à me narguer. Oups! Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe. _Vraiment Damon?_ demanda cette stupide voix. Il savait que c'était moi et il me dit que je venais de me faire un ennemi. Pour de vrai? Je ne m'en suis jamais douté! Je dépêchais de retourner chez Isabella. Je rentrais silencieusement et montais en haut pour la voir toujours aussi paisible.

Je descendis et je pris une grande respiration avant d'ouvrir mon cellulaire. Je trouvais le numéro de la personne que je voulais rejoindre. Je composais rapidement le numéro et il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie. Derrière lui, j'entendis un piano s'arrêter et un jeu vidéo en arrière. Je suppose que c'était ses frères. Quelqu'un d'autre lui demanda qui j'étais pour l'appeler à cette heure.

-_Allô? demanda-t-il incertain._

-Bonne nuit! dis-je avec sarcasme. Bien dormi récemment?

-_Damon, me dit froidement Jasper. Tu peux garder tes blagues douteuses pour toi. Laisse-moi quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? demanda-t-il après deux minutes.  
_

-Ça ne peut pas être seulement un appel de courtoisie? Savoir comment mon vieil ami va?

-_Premièrement, Damon, tu ne fais jamais des appels de courtoisie, tu demandes toujours quelque chose. Tu es incorrigible. Et deuxièmement, je ne suis plus ton ami depuis de nombreuses années. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

-J'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai vu un vampire de votre espèce rôdé dans le coin.

-_En quoi est-ce que c'est mon problème?_

-Allons, Jasper, tu étais mon meilleur ami dans l'armé, tu ne veux pas me rendre un service?

-_Tu sais que Mystic Falls est trop ensoleillé pour nous, non?_

-Comment sais-tu que je suis à Mystic Falls?

-_Intuitions, me proposa-t-il. Peut-être que tu pourrais t'organiser pour tous nous accueillir?_

-Tu acceptes! Merci beaucoup mon vieux! lui répondis-je soulagé.

-_Il faudra que nous trouvions le moyen de passer inaperçu._

-Je connais des sorcières. Il faudrait que je leurs demande pour ensorceler des bijoux que vous portez toujours quand vous arriverez.

-_Ça serait une bonne idée pour pouvoir nous immiscer dans ce monde. Ok, j'en discute avec les autres et nous arriverons durant le week-end, me dit-il._

-Merci beaucoup de venir nous aider, le remerciais-je, sincèrement pour une fois.

-_On se revoit plus tard, Capitaine. Suffit que je convainque les autres de venir. À la prochaine!_

Il raccrocha avant que j'aille la chance de le saluer. Je soupirais de soulagement. J'étais heureux, je savais qu'Isabella aurait plus de protection. Comme si un énorme poids venait d'être ôté de mes épaules. Je remontais rapidement en haut et m'assis sur sa chaise berçante. Drôle à dire, mais j'ai commencé à cogner des clous. Avec l'inquiétude qui m'a rongé durant son absence inexpliquée. J'ai décidé de déplacer légèrement Isabella et de me glisser dans son lit. Je m'endormis avec la tête légère maintenant que je savais qu'Isabella serait suffisamment protégée.

**SPOV**

Même après une simili dispute avec Elena, je n'appréciais pas l'idée. Caroline nous avait définitivement écoutés. Maintenant, je n'avais plus de doutes que Katherine la menaçait. J'avais refusé de le dire à Damon, ayant peur de sa réaction. J'ai peur que sur un coup de tête, il aille s'en prendre à Bella et je savais qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle était bénéfique pour lui, il changeait depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le décor. J'ignore comment elle est parvenue à faire ça. Ça fait cent cinquante ans que j'essaie de retrouver mon «vrai» frère, celui que j'ai connu quand j'étais humain. J'ai cru qu'avec Elena, il serait redevenu peu à peu humain mais, au contraire, elle ne semblait pas l'aider. Bien qu'elle essaie de le cacher, je sais qu'elle est jalouse de Bella. Elle est tout de même ma petite-amie. Je la connais bien. Elena essayait de sauver tout le monde, c'était normal qu'elle n'est pas abandonnée alors que tout le monde l'a fait avec Damon. Ce qui m'inclut. J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour Damon mais je me suis trompé. Je croyais que je le connaissais mais je me suis une fois de plus trompé.

Après une nuit paisible, je me suis habillé. Je suis arrivé rapidement chez Elena. Elle parlait avec Jeremy. Je ne voulais pas les interrompre, tout le monde devait croire en notre rupture pour que Katherine puisse croire qu'elle a gagné. Ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne le sera jamais.

Quand j'ai entendu que Jeremy est parti et qu'Elena est arrivée dans sa chambre, je suis monté grâce à ma vitesse de vampire. Elle avait ouvert la porte de son armoire et ne m'a pas immédiatement aperçu. Elle a refermé la porte et a sursauté en me découvrant derrière la porte. Elle posa ce qu'elle avait pris sur son lit et me sauta dans les bras. Je m'excusais et arrivais pour l'embrasser mais elle refusa. Je la questionnais du regard et elle pointa la porte qu'elle s'empressa de fermer. Elle se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa. Je la serrais dans ses bras.

-Es-tu prête pour la journée? lui demandais-je.

-Non! Bella et Damon ne connaisse pas l'altercation que nous avons eu hier et nous sommes sensés maintenir cette scène. Je sais que Bella est présente et Damon tournera autour. Elle est perspicace et tenace, Bella. Elle le sentira si je mens et elle pourrait involontairement compromettre ce que nous faisons. Trop de choses pourraient mal fini aujourd'hui.

-Ça va bien aller. Tout sera parfait. Bella n'est pas idiote, je suis sûre qu'elle saura tenir sa langue quand il y aura d'autres personnes et qu'elle t'en parlera seul à seul. Katherine ne se doutera de rien.

-Ça c'est sans compter sur Caroline qui nous écoutera et qui ira lui balancer son rapport à la fin.

-Je t'assure que tout ira bien. Même si nous devons continuer cette ruse pour encore quelque temps.

-Promets-moi seulement qu'elle ne s'immiscera jamais entre nous. On peut tout faire pour qu'elle y croie mais il ne faut pas y croire nous-mêmes.

-Ok, donc, quand je te dirai: cette fois, je n'y arrive plus, Elena, je veux dire que je t'aime.

-Et moi, quand je dirai: parfait Stefan, comme tu veux, ça voudra dire que je t'aime, me dit-elle.

J'allais l'embrasser et filais par la fenêtre. J'étais soucieux pour le déroulement de la journée. Mon frère n'y croirait pas et Bella non plus. J'espérais tout comme Elena qu'ils tiendraient leur langue. Damon va m'en toucher un mot et j'imagine que Bella fera de même avec Elena. Nous avions réussi à berner Caroline mais elle était jeune et terrifiée par Katherine. Damon et Bella ne l'étaient pas. Bella ne la connaissait pas et Damon, il avait d'autres choses en tête. Comme cette nuit, il n'est jamais venu. Il doit avoir passé la nuit avec Bella. Je commençais à me diriger vers le site du bénévolat.

**IPOV**

Je me retournais et fonçais dans quelque chose de dur. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que c'était Damon. Ah! Il a fini par se coucher à côté de moi? Il grogna légèrement en me sentant bouger. Je m'extirpais du lit. Je pris mes vêtements et je suis allée dans ma salle de bain. Je laissais l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps. Après la douche, je m'habillais rapidement et me maquillais légèrement. Mes cheveux étaient en boucle parfaite comme toujours et j'étais satisfaite.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et ramassais le reste des livres que nous avions laissé traîner. Je les ai rangés dans ma bibliothèque en avant de mes livres habituels. Ma collection n'était pas complète. Il m'en manquait quelques-uns mais je ne pouvais pas aller les chercher en ce moment. J'étais constamment surveillée. La prochaine fois que je suis libre, j'y vais et je rangerais les livres qui dépassent de ma bibliothèque.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et sortis une boîte de céréales. Je mangeais rapidement et allais secouer Damon.

-Debout, Belle au Bois Dormant!

-Hey! Je ne suis pas une princesse. C'est toi la princesse.

-Peut-être bien, mais c'est toi qui dort et c'était ma référence. Je suis prête alors j'y vais.

-Tu es impossible! Est-ce que tu me donnes les clés de ta moto? me supplia-t-il.

-Tu n'en as pas une toi? repliais-je.

-Non, mais je pourrais hypnotiser quelqu'un pour l'avoir gratuitement.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne voie, non?

-Peu importe, garde ton serment pour toi, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Je ne m'en allais pas te sermonner, Damon. Je sais que ça ne t'intéressera pas et ça sert à quoi? Tu es un vampire, même si j'essaie, tu vas n'en faire qu'à ta tête.

Il sembla surpris par ce que je lui ai dit. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'empêcher de faire des choses, c'est sa vie, il fait ce qu'il veut. De toute façon, même si je tenterais, je sais qu'on ne change pas un vampire impulsif par un coup de baguette magique. C'était inutile pour moi de tenter de le faire, il changera s'il voudra, je ne le forcerai pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles surpris? lui demandais-je en lui donnant les clés.

-Ta cousine et mon frère essaient de me changer depuis longtemps. Je sais pas, c'est comme si je ne pouvais jamais être moi sans qu'ils ne décident de vouloir me tuer.

-On ne peut pas essayer de changer une personne. Il faut que cette personne le veule aussi non, rien ne marche. Si tu veux changer, tu changeras. Ce n'est pas moi, Elena ou Stefan qui y parviendra. Tu es maître de ton destin, lui dis-je doucement.

-Wow! Tu es exceptionnelle! Tu assimiles tout tellement vite et tu n'es pas apeurée par rien.

-Je suis perspicace et logique, je comprends rapidement comment les gens fonctionnent et je m'adapte avec eux.

-C'est ta raison pour laquelle tu t'entends bien avec moi? s'amusa-t-il.

-Tu voudrais avoir une autre réponse? demandais-je perplexe.

-Non, mais habituellement, je suis incernable, personne ne me comprend.

-C'est pour ça que tu es toujours avec moi? Parce que tu n'as pas à te cacher, pas à faire semblant, tu peux être toi-même.

-Oui et non. Il n'y a pas seulement ça, me dit-il.

Je viens pour lui demander ses autres raisons mais il était déjà installé sur ma moto. Vitesse vampirique. Ça l'aide beaucoup quand tu veux éviter de répondre. Je m'installais derrière lui et entourais sa taille de mes bras. Sans le voir, je savais qu'il avait sa moue sarcastique. J'avais appris à le connaître et je savais comment il réagissait.

Nous sommes arrivés en moins de dix minutes à l'emplacement du bénévolat. Caroline me sauta littéralement dessus et lança un regard noir à Damon. Il rit à son comportement et prit ma main. Caroline la fixa avant qu'il la lâche et que je me retrouvais avec mes clés dedans. Elle pesta contre lui alors qu'il partit dans une direction opposée. Elle m'entraîna pour aller rejoindre Elena sous un grand toit. Nous avons pris les pots de peinture et Caroline commença à déblatérer sur le fait que sa mère commence à prendre ses responsabilités alors qu'elle essaie justement de l'éviter. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Elena et réalisa qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elena semblait chercher Stefan des yeux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demanda Elena.

-J'ai fait ma méchante, comme on s'y attendait. Et toi avec Stefan? Du nouveau?

-Non, continue à se prendre la tête, murmura ma cousine.

-Stefan et toi, en chicane? Je ne pensais pas cela possible, dis-je en sachant qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Je suis la dernière au courant?

-Non, Bonnie ne le sait pas et Damon non plus. Savais-tu qu'il a poignardé Mason avec un couteau en argent?

-Je n'étais pas au courant, marmonnais-je. Il doit y être allé pendant que je dormais.

-Au lieu de s'acharner sur Stefan et moi, que se passe-t-il entre Damon et toi? me demanda Elena.

-Il n'y a rien entre nous deux! dis-je.

-C'est ça et d'ici deux jours tu réalises qu'il joue avec toi et qu'il se servait de toi.

-Il ne se sert pas de moi, le défendis-je surprise pas l'attitude de Caroline.

-Bella, Caroline a un point, Damon n'est pas...

-Épargne-moi le sermon, Elena. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Il y a trois semaines quand je suis arrivée, tu m'as dit la même chose. Je ne suis pas idiote, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire répéter les trucs.

-Ok, ok, m'accorda-t-elle. Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je ne le sais pas. Il est tout le temps là à me tourner autour. Ça ne me dérange pas, m'empressais-je de rajouter en voyant qu'elles voulaient répliquer. Ça ne me fait rien, mais je trouve seulement ça étrange. Depuis la nuit du jeu vérité ou conséquence, c'est pire. Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

-Serais-tu amoureuse de lui? tenta Caroline.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à ça. C'est trop mélangeant. Mais en sachant qu'il a planté un couteau dans le corps de Mason, ça me force à réfléchir et à me demander s'il ne viendrait pas de mettre un terme à sa propre existence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as appris avec les livres qu'Isobel t'a donné? chuchota Elena.

-De vieux livres dans lesquels les informations reviennent constamment. Mais ça, il faut les avoir décrypté avant. Un livre de mille ans, ça ne se lit pas comme par magie, blaguais-je et elles rirent. Tiens, voilà Stefan, Elena. Tu peux essayer de sauver votre relation!

Son regard m'avertit que je ne dois pas vocaliser mes pensées. Comme si elle préparait un mauvais coup ou une ruse pour un quelconque plan. Je lui demanderai plus tard. Je continuais de peindre et Damon arriva. Carolin plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de continuer à peindre. Elle semblait concentrée sur quelque chose et je levais le regard pour la voir fixer Elena et Stefan.

-Ça ne va pas Caroline? Tu peux au moins essayer de leur laisser un peu d'intimité!

-C'est dur, j'entends tout très bien, me répondit-elle.

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Damon qui me sort la même excuse je vais le croire mais pas toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me croirais alors que tu ne la crois pas elle? demanda ce dernier.

-Parce qu'il me semble que tu adore embêter ton frère. Seulement toi, dis-je en me tournant vers Caroline. Il y a un truc qui cloche. Tu n'as jamais agis de même et là, tu fais le genre de «the vampire attitude» et ça ne fonctionne pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demandais-je plus bas.

-Lâche-moi avec tes questions! hurla-t-elle en mon encontre.

-Surveille ton langage, petite Blondinette, l'avertit Damon.

-Caro, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, c'est ton choix, mais tu peux tout me dire, même si c'est quelque chose du genre, j'ai le béguin pour Bonnie ou pour Stefan.

-Pas Bonnie, voyons donc! Tu es drôle toi!

-Tu rejettes Bonnie mais pas Stefan, donc...

-Tais-toi, Damon est juste à côté! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tes histoires de coeur ne m'intéressent pas Blondie. Si jamais tu as le béguin pour mon frère, je vais m'arranger pour lui en faire baver à Elena et à lui.

-Damon, dégage, je veux parler avec Bella et seulement elle. Et ne t'arrange pas pour écouter.

-Tu es le meilleur exemple Caroline. En passant, Stefan et Elena viennent de rompre! Je vais savoir si mon frangin a besoin de mon soutien émotionnel, dit-il en partant vers le grand toit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Caro?

-Katherine est dans les environs et elle me menace. Elle a menacé de me tuer et de tuer Matt et ma mère également si ça ne se passe pas comme elle veut. Je dois faire un rapport complet sur la relation entre Stefan et Elena. Et pendant tout ce temps je fais semblant d'être une amie pour Elena. Je suis la pire des amies que tu peux rencontrer.

-Caro, ce n'est pas le cas et tu le sais très bien. Tu as peur de cette fille et c'est normal car selon ce que j'ai entendu, elle est effrayante et une bitch manipulatrice. Je suis sûre que lorsqu'Elena s'en rendra compte, elle ne t'en voudra pas du tout.

-Dis, as-tu déjà pensé à devenir psychologue? Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut dire au bon moment.

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais maintenant que tu le proposes, peut-être. Et on sait jamais, si on vit pour l'éternité, je peux devenir bien des choses. Allez, viens, on va rejoindre Elena.

**DPOV**

Je parlais avec Stefan de sa simili rupture avec Elena. Autant qu'Isabella avait pressenti que ce n'était pas vrai, j'en avais la certitude à cet instant. Stefan et Elena ne se disputent jamais, de un, et encore moins, à cause de moi, de deux. Surtout depuis que j'ai arrêté de faire du trouble et d'être avec Isabella. J'adore cette fille, c'est la seule qui ne me demandera jamais à changer et c'est l'une des choses qui fait que je l'aime.

-Monsieur, voulez-vous un verre de limonade? demanda une petite fille.

Je suis peut-être un sans coeur égoïste mais je ne peux pas lui dire non méchamment à cette petite. Je prends une gorgée et je m'étrangle avec. De la verveine. Stefan vient m'aider et m'assoit en me tendant un verre d'eau. Je me rince la bouche et recrache l'eau. Ce loup-garou, il va en manger tout une pour avoir essayer de me piéger. Il se venge du poignard que je lui ai planté hier soir. Je sais que Blondie l'a dit à Elena et à Isabella. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop. Elena m'en veut tout le temps donc rien de nouveau.

Je me lève pour aller répliquer à son geste et pour tuer Mason. Fichu loup-garou! J'espère que personne n'est au courant qu'il y avait de la verveine sinon Stefan et moi nous sommes plongés dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. C'était clair que ce petit vaurien de Mason voulait nous dénoncer à présent. S'il voulait nous dénoncer... Liz Forbes tout à l'heure, elle était nerveuse. Était-ce parce que Mason lui avait dit et qu'elle se demandait quelle était la vérité? C'est sûr qu'elle était au courant maintenant. Je la cherchais rapidement du regard et je l'ai vu au téléphone avec Caroline qui venait lui parler. J'espère que ça ne nous causerait pas trop d'ennui.

**CaroPOV**

Bella et moi sommes allées rejoindre Elena. Elle s'était assise sur une roche sur le bord de la rivière. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle, je devais lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais ainsi. Je vais suivre les conseils de Bella et lui avouer la vérité.

-Ça va? lui demandais-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Non, dit-elle sèchement.

-C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, proposais-je.

-Non, ce n'est pas mieux comme ça quand c'est dans l'intérêt de personne, rétorqua Elena. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à toi, tu te comportes en véritable amie.

-Ouais, à ce propos, commençais-je en lançant un au secours silencieux à Bella.

-Caro n'a pas totalement été honnête, dit-elle et je la remerciais de lancer le sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par là?

-Je n'ai pas été un seul instant une véritable ami avec toi. Je suis effrayée par ton ancêtre vampire Katherine, lui avouais-je.

-Katherine t'a menacé? s'indigna Elena. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Elle... qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma mère? Elle s'en va déjà? Il reste encore quelques heures à la journée avant qu'elle soit finie, non? dis-je à moi-même en me levant pour aller la rejoindre.

-Elle a menacé de la tuer ou de tuer Matt ou sa mère, entendis-je Bella dire à sa cousine.

-C'est affreux! s'exclama Elena. Katherine est une vraie bitch.

J'accélérais le par pour arriver rapidement jusqu'à ma mère. Elle semblait nerveuse et regardait partout. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait mais ce n'était pas bon pour personne. Elle semblait se soucier de quelque chose qui m'échappait. Pourtant je ne comprenais pas, j'étais un vampire.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

-Non, non, il... il n'y a rien. Un détail à régler rapidement, bégaya-t-elle en refusant de me regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est encore du boulot? Non? Tu as réussi à te poser quoi? Cinq minutes avant d'être rappelée par ton travail?

-C'est important, Caroline, me dit-elle sur un ton solennel.

-Tout est important, tu me le dis à chaque fois ça. Quand arriveras-tu finalement à passer une journée complète sans travailler?

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile, me répondit-elle et elle tourna les talons.

Bella et Elena me rejoignirent à l'instant où elle s'en alla. Elena se trouva entre moi et Bella.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Elena.

-Je n'en sais rien mais il y a quelque chose qui se prépare et ce n'est pas bon, lui répondis-je.

Je fixais encore l'endroit où elle était partie avant de me détourner et de descendre vers les autres bénévoles. Bella et Elena me suivirent sans poser de questions. J'ai aperçu Damon et Stefan en grande discussion mais je ne fis pas d'efforts pour l'écouter. Ils nous la décriraient tôt ou tard.

* * *

**Fini le chapitre 14! Dans le prochain chapitre, la fin de la journée et ce qui se passe par la suite. Ensuite, le chapitre 16, c'est un chapitre en parallèle avec les Cullen de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis**** qu'ils ont quitté Bella et avec l'appel de Damon.  
**

**Voulez-vous des points de vue de personnage en particulier?**

**Quel Cullen préférez-vous? (Peut-être des points de vue de leurs parts!)**

**Si vous voulez m'envoyer des liens d'histoires ayant rapport avec Harry Potter, Twilight, TVD ou un crossover entre deux, vous pouvez me marquer le lien ou le titre dans un review ou un message privé.**

**Merci,  
ginnybella98  
**


	15. Attaque

**Hey salut mes chers lecteurs! J'avais pensé attendre à demain pour poste (23) puisque ça ferait quatre mois que le premier chapitre de ma fic est en ligne et que c'est la fête de ma soeur, 1 an! Cependant, je viens de le finir et j'ai décidé de le poster aujourd'hui! Comme on est au chapitre 15 et que ça va faire quatre mois demain, je tiens a remercié tous ceux qui lisent cet fic, autant ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris ou en alerte. Encore un plus grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, m'encourageant pour continuer ma fic. Merci à vous tous!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lily Jolie: **Non tu ne m'en as jamais laissé mais je sais ce que tu veux dire par suivre mais pas laisser de review à chaque fois! Merci beaucoup pour tes liens d'histoire (je suis allée voir sur ton profil), j'en ai lu des excellente comme My Best Friend's death, Sweet Caroline, The witches prophecy et quelques autres. Je t'en redonnerai des nouvelles pour les autres! Pour les Cullen, c'est vrai que Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett sont mal utilisés, c'est toujours Alice et Edward avec Bella... Voici la suite! ;)

**tarradict: **Jasper et Emmett! Dans ma tête d'auteure (c'est étrange à dire!) je sais que je veux intégrer davantage Jasper aux personnages de TVD. Merci pour ton review!

**Review anonyme:**

**malame: **Merci, je suis bien contente que tu adores ma fic, et la suite, la voici!

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**IPOV**

Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Damon et Stefan. Liz avait l'air tellement dans un état... anormal. Je traînais un peu à l'arrière et je fus agrippée par Liz. Elle me demanda de la suivre. Je laissais Caroline et Elena en m'excusant. Caroline était soucieuse, encore plus quand sa mère me donna un fusil chargé de balles. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles, des balles en bois. Je retiens mon souffle et les deux filles le remarquèrent. Ma cousine me pressa gentiment l'épaule alors que Caroline se contentait de lancer un regard noir à sa mère. Liz m'a entraîné à sa suite dans les bois.

-Bella, as-tu déjà tué ou, du moins, essayé de tuer un vampire? me demanda Liz.

-Plusieurs mais c'était encore de la pratique avec mon père, mentis-je.

-Ton expérience nous sera utile.

-Je ne comprends pas... Je croyais que Damon était excellent dans ce qui s'agit de tuer les vampires? Enfin, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit.

-Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences. La seule raison pour laquelle il était bon, c'est qu'il est lui-même un vampire. Il a l'agilité, la vitesse et la force d'un vampire. C'est sûr que c'est beaucoup plus facile d'en tuer un autre de sa propre espèce.

-Si tu le dis, j'ai tout de même de la misère à croire que quelqu'un en tuerait un autre de sa propre espèce pour aider le Conseil qui est anti-vampire.

-La vérité est farfelue mais ça reste tout de même la vérité. Maintenant place-toi derrière ce buisson.

-Si Damon et Stefan sont des vampires, ils pourront sentir notre odeur, non? Et ils sauront que c'est un piège, argumentais-je.

-Pas si tu bois ou porte de la verveine. Tu le fais n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, j'en bois dans mon café le matin, lui répondis-je.

-Alors tiens, je t'en donne au cas où tu l'aurais déjà évacué, dit-elle en me tendant une petite tige de verveine.

Je la pris rapidement et me postais à l'endroit qu'elle m'a indiqué. Je m'empressais de la jeter par terre. Je l'écrasais totalement avec le bout de ma botte et l'enfouit en-dessous de la terre. Au même moment, Mason arriva. Quand il regarda autour, j'ai compris qu'il savait que nous étions là et que c'était lui qui avait dénoncé Damon et Stefan. Je sentais la colère montée en moi et j'ai failli sortir de ma cachette avant de me rappeler que si je le faisais, ça risquait de s'avérer dangereux pour moi. Je réprimais ma colère en prenant de profondes respirations silencieuses.

D'autres pas firent leurs apparitions. Je me tournais légèrement pour voir que c'était Stefan et Damon dans toute leur gloire. Ils avancèrent vers Mason et je croisais les doigts pour qu'ils ne fassent rien d'imbécile. C'était peine perdue parce que Damon posait toujours l'action qui ne fallait pas mais malgré tout, ils réussissaient à survivre à chaque fois. Si Caroline était à l'écoute, elle représentait notre meilleur avantage. Nous (Damon, Stefan, Elena, elle et moi) allons avoir besoin de son aide pour garder les deux gars en vie. Je sais qu'elle est apeurée par le fait que sa mère découvre qu'elle est un vampire. Elle m'avait reporté la conversation qu'elle a eue avec elle durant le matin et ce n'était pas la situation la plus facile. Je me concentrais sur la conversation qui se passait derrière moi.

-N'est pas l'air aussi surpris, on, plutôt, je sais que c'est toi qui m'a fait ça. En plus qu'après, c'est inévitable. Allez, maintenant, cours, je t'accorde une légère avance sur moi, le menaça Damon.

Au lieu d'entendre des pas sur le sol de la forêt, j'entendis des coups de feu. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tirer ni sur Damon, ni sur Stefan. Damon était celui avec qui j'avais passé le plus de temps depuis mon arrivé ici mis à part Caroline. Et Stefan, il est le copain d'Elena malgré la fausse rupture qu'ils ont fait semblant de jouer tantôt. Je suppose que c'était pour Caroline qui l'aurait rapporté à cette Katherine ce soir. Ce n'est pas que Caroline voulait être une ennemie, mais il paraîtrait que Katherine est particulièrement effrayante.

J'allais me poster derrière Liz. Mason me formula une excuse silencieuse avec ses lèvres. Je lui répondis avec mon regard le plus meurtrier en réserve avant de reporter mon attention sur les deux corps à demi inerte de Damon et Stefan. Je pointais l'arme dessus pour faire croire à Liz que j'étais avec elle alors qu'à la première occasion, j'irai les libérer. Ils sont innocents. Stefan n'a jamais tué personne en ville et même si Damon l'a déjà fait, il ne le fait plus. Depuis qu'il a rencontré Elena, selon ce qu'il m'a dit.

Liz s'accroupit à côté des deux corps et sortit deux seringues emplies de verveine. Elle leurs en injecta suffisamment pour qu'ils soient totalement inoffensifs. Les deux officiers de police empoignèrent les corps et les portèrent sur leurs épaules. Mason partit en avant et Liz me demanda de le suivre. Ce que je fis et il nous guida jusqu'au ruine de la vieille propriété de la famille Lockwood. Il ouvrit les grilles et je les ai maintenues ouvertes le temps que les officiers entrent dans le donjon.

-Attention à vous, les avertit Liz. L'injonction et les balles en bois ne feront pas un long effet sur eux. Où est-ce qu'on est au juste? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Mason.

-Dans les ruines du manoir de mes ancêtres. Ici, c'était le quartier des esclaves, dit-il.

Je vis Liz tressaillir à la mention des esclaves. J'avais oublié que dans les États du Sud, les gens n'appréciaient pas se faire rappeler leur passé d'esclavagiste. C'était tabou, un pur blasphème d'entendre parler de cela sur un ton aussi léger que celui de Mason.

-Merci de votre aide, Mason, maintenant vous pouvez vous en aller, dit Liz alors que les deux officiers déposaient sans ménagement Stefan et Damon.

-Vous allez les tuer, j'espère? marmonna Mason ce qui lui a permis d'obtenir un regard noir de ma part et il sembla troublé.

-Ce n'est pas dans ta partie, Mason, interviens-je avant que le shérif ait le temps de dire un mot.

-Je te demande de nous laisser. Nous agissons au nom du Conseil et non en celui de la loi. Ce serait dangereux de vous voir rester ici. Pas seulement pour vous, mais pour nous tous, dit-elle en nous englobant avec un geste de la main.

-Je sais où est mon... commença-t-il mais je le coupais.

-Tu ne sais pas écouter Mason? Pourtant je pensais que quelqu'un dans ton genre respectait leurs supérieurs, le coupais-je glacialement en faisant une allusion à sa condition de loup.

-Liz, Bella, pas de risque inutile, s'il vous plaît, nous dit-il avant de partir.

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner en remontant les marches. Je demandais à Liz la permission de le suivre pour m'assurer qu'il ne revienne pas et elle me l'accorda. J'étais contente, si Caro et Ellie n'étaient pas déjà sur nos pistes, je pourrais les avertir et elles me suivraient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? entendis-je la voix de Mason tout près.

Je la suivis et j'ai bien fait parce que je suis arrivée juste en face d'Elena et de Caroline. Caroline était accroupie et avait une substance rouge sur les doigts. Le sang d'un des frères Salvatore lorsque les gardes les ont transportés sur leurs épaules. Elena fit volte-face lorsqu'elle entendit une voix et son expression changea de confuse à surprise.

-T'as vu Stefan? demanda-t-elle bravement en inspirant profondément.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que...

-Bien sûr que tu l'as vu, Mason. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas mentir à sa copine, dis-je en apparaissant derrière lui.

-Bella, je croyais que tu serais restée avec Liz, me dit-il.

-Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais m'assurer que tu ne reviendrais pas, lui souriais-je.

-Où sont-ils? me pressa Caroline.

-Suivez-moi. Mais lorsque nous allons arriver, ne descendez pas tout de suite, laissez-moi une minute ou deux comme ça, ça sera vous qui aurez trouvé l'endroit toutes seules.

Elles me suivirent. La tension dans l'air était palpable, j'aurais pu prendre un couteau et la couper. Elena respirait frénétiquement et elle était tellement nerveuse que je me débattais avec moi-même pour savoir si je devrais l'enlacer. Finalement, la partie amicale remporta sur la partie inquiétude et je la serrai dans mes bras. Caroline se joint à nous et nous avons fait un gros câlin à trois. Il dura quelques instants avant que je dise qu'il fallait y retourner. Déjà, Ellie semblait plus calme. J'étais contente que mes deux amies soient déjà sur les pistes des vampires. Cela m'a évité de courir jusqu'au bénévolat pour aller les chercher et de courir à nouveau jusqu'à temps que nous rejoignons les ruines. Ça avait évité de la dépense inutile d'énergie.

Nous sommes arrivées aux ruines et Caroline hésita. Je redescendis immédiatement et silencieusement. J'ouvris la porte et je me signalais avant d'entrer pour sûr que je ne reçois pas un coup de fusil direct dans le coeur. Je suis très résistante mais on ne sait pas ce qu'une balle en bois peut faire une fois logée dans ma poitrine. Liz soupira en soulagement et baissa ses bras. Depuis les sept minutes que j'étais partie, les Salvatore ont commencé à reprendre conscience. Ils grognèrent et je suppose qu'ils ont senti mon odeur car ils gémirent.

Liz leurs tira une balle de bois à chacun seulement pour avoir trop réagi. J'espérais vraiment que Caroline se décide à arriver pour pas que je sois obligée de tout faire par moi-même. Je serais capable de les sortir de là mais je n'ai pas le goût de tenter le coup en sachant très bien qu'après, ma couverture serait disparue. Elle tira un dernier coup dans la jambe de Damon avant de parler.

-Si vous ne voulez plus avoir de balle en bois, vous êtes mieux de parler, dit-elle et je flanchais peu à peu. Combien de vampires êtes-vous?

-Liz... s'il te plaît... ne fais pas... ça... parvient-il à dire malgré sa douleur.

-Mauvaise réponse, répliqua-t-elle et elle lui tira une autre balle. Comment supportez-vous la lumière? demanda-t-elle en tirant dans le corps totalement inerte de Stefan.

Damon se tourna vers lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son frère prenait plus de temps que lui à récupérer à cause de sa diète de sang animal à la place du sang humain.

-Mais... on... n'était ami... dit-il difficilement et cela me brisa le coeur.

-Bella... dit Stefan sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure finit par me parvenir.

-Étais-tu au courant, Isabella? me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, dis-je en me relevant et en la défiant. Et je ne suis pas la seule à être au courant.

-Qui d'autres?

Ma réponse fut coupée par le grincement de la grille ou de la porte principale tout dépendant comment on décidait d'appeler ça. Liz fit signe à un de ses policiers d'aller voir ce qui se passait. En tirant un autre coup sur les frères Salvatore, elle pointa son arme sur moi. Au même moment, Elena entra et assomma le policier avec une planche en bois qu'elle avait trouvé. Liz se préparait à tirer mais en voyant ma cousine son ton eut plus de surprise.

-Elena que fais-tu ici? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Vous empêchez de les tuer. Vous n'avez pas le droit, dit-elle ses yeux se remplissant d'eau.

L'officier qu'elle venait de frapper s'était relevé, l'avait agrippé et la lançait de l'autre côté. Elle se redressa avant d'arriver à terre et s'agenouilla entre Stefan et Damon. J'espérais que je n'aie pas à la sauvé par mes propres moyens. J'entendis un feulement sourd et la porte s'ouvrit encore plus. Celui qui avait attaqué Elena se retrouva avec une morsure sanglante. Caroline l'avait mordu et se servait de lui comme bouclier des projectiles de bois provenant du fusil de l'autre. Elle traversa la pièce avec la vitesse dont les vampires étaient dotés et lança le second homme par terre. Elle resta quelques instants dans l'obscurité avant d'avancer à la lumière.

-Salut maman, dit-elle sous le regard horrifié de sa mère.

Elle alla s'assoir et je me précipitais au côté de Damon. Il s'appuya sur moi et me fit un sourire reconnaissant. Je le traînais à côté du garde à la gorge ensanglantée et il se mit à boire avidement. Je me sentais mal pour lui. Ça devait être pénible d'avoir son poison dans le corps et d'avoir des bouts de bois un peu partout.

-Isabella, s'il te plaît, ôte-moi ces bouts de bois, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'obtempérais à sa demande et lui ôtais toutes les balles du corps. Il put se relever après avoir bu du sang du deuxième policier. C'est après que nous nous sommes tournés vers Stefan.

**SPOV**

C'était douloureux, je ressentais encore les effets de la verveine, je ne pouvais pas croire que Damon ne les sentait déjà plus. D'autant plus que Bella lui a arraché tout le bois du corps, je suis sûr que ça l'aide à récupérer rapidement. Après qu'il se soit relevé, Bella est venue s'agenouiller de l'autre côté d'Elena. Elle passa sa main dans mon dos et j'y détectais une très grande chaleur et compassion venant de sa part. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Mon frère a dû faire un sacré numéro sur elle puisqu'elle aurait pu mourir en nous défendant. Le shérif Forbes était encore frénétique après la découverte à propos de sa fille. C'est compréhensible.

-Bois un peu du sang de l'adjoint, me conseilla Damon.

-Non, il n'en est pas question. Qui sait que je ne m'attaquerais pas à Elena après? Ça va guérir, même si c'est plus long.

-Oui mais ce que dit Damon est vrai. Aujourd'hui, il le faut, c'est le bon moment pour commencer, appuya Caroline en faveur de Damon.

Ce n'est pas ça le pire. Le pire c'était que Bella me suppliait. Mais de la façon dont elle le faisait, ça me rappelait un souvenir qui s'était produit avant que Katherine ne s'incruste dans nos vies.

FLASH BACK

_C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Père avait convoqué Damon à son bureau pour lui parler. Ça n'augurait rien de bon, jamais Père ne nous convoquait sauf pour nous crier dessus. Étrangement, ces temps-ci, il nous laisse tranquille, Damon et moi. Surtout depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'une jeune demoiselle répondant au nom d'Isabella Swan. J'ignore ce qu'elle a changé en lui mais je n'étais pas celui qui allait se plaindre._

_Après que mon frère ait été convoqué, Isabella est venue me rejoindre. Elle détestait lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec Damon et lui détestait quand il ne pouvait pas être près d'elle. Ils formaient certainement le couple sur lequel il y avait le plus de rumeurs. Elle était la plus belle fille à mariée du village et Damon n'était pas laid du tout. Père voulait que je la courtise mais je ne l'ai jamais fait étant donné que je m'étais aperçu qu'elle rendait Damon heureux et qu'il ait rare de le voir sourire._

_Elle s'était assise à côté de moi et regarda son reflet dans l'eau avec un air boudeur._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mademoiselle Isabella? la narguais-je._

_-Tu sais parfaitement ce qui se passe Stefan, merci de ta concerne, répliqua-t-elle. Voudrais-tu jouer à un jeu avec moi?_

_-Tout dépend du jeu. Mon frère me tuerait s'il apprenait que je ne vous ai fait le moindre mal, lui dis-je poliment._

_-Tu sais que tu peux lâcher la politesse, Stefan. Je ne suis pas à ce point plus âgée que toi. Non, le jeu n'est pas dangereux, tu n'as pas de chance d'y laisser ta vie, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_-Je n'en suis pas sûr..._

_-Oh allez, Stefan, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te paît, continua-t-elle de répéter jusqu'à ce que je flanche._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je fus ramené à l'instant présent par les doigts d'Elena à cinq centimètres de mon visage.

-Ça va Stefan? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui, oui, juste perdu dans mes pensées, la rassurais-je.

Finalement, Bella avait réussi à me faire céder et je finis par mordre au poignet de l'adjoint. J'entendis un hoquet de terreur provenant d'Elena derrière moi. Je bus quelques gorgées et je m'éloignais avant que je ne puisse faire du mal à n'importe quel autre humain. Pourtant, il semblerait que les autres ne soient pas du même avis que moi. Caroline s'éloigna légèrement en voyant sa mère reculer à cause de la peur que je lui inspirais. Elena était terrorisée par mes derniers gestes comme si elle croyait que c'était Damon qui devait les faire. Au total opposé d'elle, il y avait Bella qui me regardait droit dans les yeux avec une roche dans les mains. Elle s'apprêtait à se couper pour laisser sortir du sang. Elle abaissa sa pierre et je me précipitais sur elle. Je luis ôtais la pierre des mains, l'envoyant valsée à l'autre bout du cachot et la plaquait contre le mur.

La réplique de Damon fut instantanée, il me prit par les épaules et m'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce dans un grand fracas. Il s'agenouilla à côté du corps à moitié inerte de Bella. Je restais à l'endroit où j'avais atterri je ne voulais pas donner d'autres raisons à Damon pour me tuer. Pour Bella, je suis sûr qu'il serait prêt à tuer tout le monde qui oserait lui faire du mal.

**CaroPOV**

Je me demande c'est quoi le goût du sang de Bella. Non, mais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir mais je suis sûre qu'il est excellent. Toute l'action s'est passée si rapidement que je n'ai rien vu venir. Damon a empoigné Stefan l'a fait voler jusqu'à l'autre bout et s'est agenouillé auprès de Bella. Un instant plus tard, elle était assise sur lui avec un sourire aux lèvres comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'étais contente de voir que ma meilleure amie se portait bien même après avoir failli être étranglée par Stefan. Surprenant!

-Nous avons un problème. Il y a deux adjoints morts et vous, dit Damon en regardant ma mère. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de vous?

-Nous n'allons rien faire, décrétais-je.

-Nous pouvons l'enfermer dans le sous-sol des Salvatore. Elle pourra passer autant de temps qu'il en faudra pour éliminer la verveine de son organisme et vous pourrez l'hypnotiser. Personne de blesser, tout le monde est content, suggéra Bella.

-C'est correct, soupira Damon. Donc, toi, Blondie, tu vas faire ses valises et Stefan, tu transportes le shérif. Je m'occupe des corps. Elena, va avec Stefan, je vais garder Isabella avec moi, nous ordonna-t-il.

Bien que je n'appréciais pas le fait qu'il soit seul avec Bella, je devais aller me préparer mentalement à enfermer ma mère dans un sous-sol. Surtout que celui des Salvatore n'était pas très chaleureux, ça m'inquiétait pour ma mère.

De toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter de voir Damon enterrer des cadavres ou encore de voir ma mère être contrainte comme une esclave. J'ai une relation houleuse avec ma mère mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur pour elle. Je vois très peu mon père, elle reste ma seule figure parentale ici à Mystic Falls. J'embarquais dans sa voiture, c'était étrange de la voir conduire cette voiture. Habituellement, elle est tout le temps dans celle de police.

J'arrivais chez nous et débarrais la porte. J'allais dans la chambre de ma mère et sortis une de ses valises. Je la remplis de tout ce qui était nécessaire pour un certain nombre de jours. Damon ne m'avait pas dit ça prendrait combien de temps avant que nous puissions lui faire oublier ce qui s'était passé avec les vampires. Pour éviter de nous faire dénoncer comme elle semblait encline à vouloir faire. Je décidais de me faire un sac également, je n'avais aucune intention de rester ici toute la nuit et d'avoir Katherine à qui je dois faire un rapport. Surtout que maintenant, je sais que ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de dispute. Ils savaient que je les espionnais. Ça m'a fait passer pour une folle et si jamais Damon l'apprend, il se fera un honneur de me le rappeler à chaque fois qu'il y pensera.

Je suis retournée à la pension des Salvatore. Ce n'était pas vraiment une pension, c'était plus un endroit où il y a deux chambres occupés par des vampires propriétaires de cette maison géante. C'est Elena qui m'accueillit.

-Combien de temps devra-t-elle rester ici, jusqu'à ce que... tu sais, la verveine soit totalement sortie de son corps?

-Environ trois jours selon Damon. Je peux te dire qu'il jubile d'enfermer quelqu'un qui n'est pas un vampire dans son sous-sol.

-Ça c'est du Damon tout craché. Je ne sais pas comment Bella fait pour le supporter.

-Elle doit bien avoir des pouvoirs inconnues, rigola Elena.

-En parlant de pouvoirs, as-tu une idée de ce que devienne nos sorcières?

-Non, entendis-je Bella dire en montant l'escalier. Je commence à croire que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Angela ne vient même plus dormir à la maison.

-Comme ça, elle te la laisse libre au cas où que Damon et toi... suggérais-je.

-Caroline..! Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est beau, j'avisais, c'est tout. Je pourrais peut-être appeler Bonnie tout à l'heure savoir ce qu'elles font si ça peut te rassurer, lui proposais-je.

-Bonnie a recommencé à te parler? demanda Elena.

-Plus ou moins, elle m'évite moins, ce qui selon moi est un grand pas. Qu'est-ce que Damon fait à ma mère?

-Rien de très grave, il la fait appeler au travail pour qu'elle dise qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait revenir travailler.

-Je vais aller lui porter ses vêtements.

Je les laissais discuter. Par le temps que j'arrive en bas, ma mère finissait son appel au boulot. Je pourrai peut-être lui apprendre comment ça marche être un vampire dans cette ville. Alors que je m'apprête à la rejoindre, elle dit à Damon:

-Je ne veux plus voir Caroline. Empêchez-là de venir près de moi, je ne veux plus la voir.

-Mais voyons, Liz, c'est votre fille, plaida Damon en ma faveur.

-Non, elle n'est plus ma fille, dit fermement ma mère.

Ça me brisa le coeur. La valise tomba par terre et je remontais pour aller me jeter dans le bras de mes deux amies. Je me sentais mal, encore plus qu'après avoir découvert que Damon se servait de moi. Je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps. Damon qui était entré dans la pièce, sans aucun doute pour aller voir Bella, était ressorti immédiatement en me voyant pleurer. Il était mal à l'aise et il ne sait pas comment agir avec une fille qui pleure.

Après avoir fini de pleurer, j'ai appelé Bonnie comme je l'avais promis à Bella. Elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. Je me renseignais sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle montrait certains sorts à Angela et qu'elle lui montrait avec le grimoire d'Emily. Je la remerciais et raccrochais. Je relevais ma tête vers Bella et répéta tout ce que Bonnie avait dit. Elle semblait soulagée même si elle restait inquiète. J'avoue que ce n'est pas facile pour tout le monde de trouver ses parents morts pour déménager à l'autre bout du pays avec une de ses amies et découvrir que tu es une sorcière. Sans doute que c'est dur d'apprendre tout ça d'un seul coup. C'est ce qui s'est produit pour Angela. J'ignore la peine qu'elle vit, ne l'ayant jamais vécu par moi-même. Je me couchais sur le sofa et m'endormis dans une position très peu agréable.

**IPOV**

Voir Caroline aussi mal en point me brisait également. Elle était habituellement si forte et joyeuse que c'était douloureux de la voir ainsi. Elle m'a assuré lorsqu'elle a parlé à Bonnie, qu'elle et Angela s'entraînaient avec les vieux grimoires de sa famille. J'avais l'impression qu'Angela cherchait à m'éviter. Au moins, avec Bonnie, elle n'a rien à craindre, je suis sûre qu'elle est protégée. Je reçus un texto de la part de... Damon! Il est probablement dans la pièce d'à côté et m'envoie un message sur mon téléphone. Je me suis levée après que Caroline se soit endormie. Je suis allée rejoindre Damon dans la grosse bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as envoyé un texto si tu es dans la pièce d'à côté? lui demandais-je amusée.

-Parce que je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un pleurer. Je ne sais pas comment agir en leur présence, je dirais tout ce qu'il ne faut pas dire, me répondit-il.

-Même si moi, je pleurais, tu partirais? le questionnais-je en voulant voir sa réaction.

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il arriva à côté de moi avec sa vitesse de vampire et il m'enlaça doucement. Il planta son regard dans le mien et me dit avec honnêteté.

-Je ne pourrais même pas supporter les gens qui t'ont déjà fait de la peine, princesse. Si c'est nécessaire, j'irais tous les tuer un à un.

Révélation choquante de la part d'un vampire qui n'est pas sensé avoir de coeur. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement, faute de mieux. Honnêtement, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire en réponse pour ce qui venait de me dire. Il faut croire qu'Elena et Caroline avaient tort sur le fait qu'il était dangereux. Par deux fois, seulement aujourd'hui, Damon m'avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas le monstre sanguinaire et sans coeur que tout le monde croyait. Même son frère pensait qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir avec lui, que c'était une cause perdue. Malgré tout ce qu'ils me disent, Damon les contredit à chaque fois. Il n'est pas aussi gentil que cela avec les autres mais il n'a jamais essayé de me mordre. Il dit qu'il ne se soucie de personne mais quand Stefan m'a tenu fortement par le coup, il était effrayé. Tout le monde m'avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un charmeur et qu'il essayait seulement d'avoir toutes les femmes dans son lit. Ça, ce n'était pas vrai parce qu'il aurait déjà essayé de m'emmener sur ce terrain là si c'était le cas.

-Tu penses à quoi, princesse? me scruta-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Ça t'intéresse de savoir ça? lui demandais-je sans baisser mon regard de ses yeux.

-Oui, je ne suis pas un lecteur de pensées comme ton ex, railla-t-il.

-Il n'était pas capable de lire les miennes de toute façon, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

-Donc qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête? me demanda-t-il.

-Je pensais que tu étais différent.

-Je suis un vampire, _cara_. C'est sûr que je suis différent.

-Ce n'est pas comme si le fait que tu sois un vampire me dérangeait. Tu es différent de ce que tout le monde m'a dit sur toi. À croire qu'ils ne font que me mentir pour ne pas que je t'approche.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai de si différent qui les ferait passer pour des menteurs?

-Tu n'es pas le monstre que tu prétends être, tu es seulement blessée par l'amour. Tu dis que tu détestes ton frère mais pourtant tu laisserais ton propre bonheur être gâché pour que lui soit heureux. Selon ce que tu dis, tu ne te soucies pas de personne mais je l'ai vu dans ton regard quand Stefan m'a pris par le cou et m'a plaqué au mur. Tu as eu peur Damon parce qu'au fond de toi tu te fais du souci pour moi.

-La chose que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer, c'est pourquoi, dit-il d'un ton plus glacial.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que je viens de te dire que tu dois fuir. Tu as le droit de garder ton masque si tu le souhaites. C'est ton choix. Mais ne refoules pas le fait que tu te soucies des gens comme ton frère ou même... moi, finis-je.

-Comment fais-tu pour savoir que je me soucie de toi? tenta-t-il de m'intimider.

-Si tu ne le ferais pas, tu aurais pu laisser Stefan me tuer ou encore tu m'aurais laissé complètement seule. Tu ne serais pas resté avec moi savoir si je dormais suffisamment ou tu ne te serais pas inquiété de voir que je ne répondais pas à tes appels, lui rappelais-je.

Dans ses yeux, il y avait un vrai combat. Je voyais que mes paroles l'atteignaient. Plus je parlais, plus ses murs tombaient. Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha vers moi. Il appuya son front contre le mien et s'avança de plus en plus. Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt reparti. Je le regardais en haussant un sourcil et je vis Elena entrer. Elle lança un regard noir à Damon et je m'éclipsais de la pièce. Je montais dans la chambre de Damon et me couchais sur son lit. Je fixais le plafond jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

XXXVTAXXX

Ça fait trois jours que la mère de Caroline est enfermée dans la cellule. Caroline s'est inévitablement rapprochée de sa mère mais elle l'a forcé à tout oublier. Je trouvais ça triste mais ce n'était pas mon choix. Elle l'a fait le matin, avant que nous partions pour l'école.

Je dois dire que ces deux derniers jours ont été plutôt calme. Caroline venait à l'école l'avant-midi avec de passer l'après-midi avec sa mère, elle avait désormais élu domicile chez les Salvatore. Elena et Stefan ont arrêté leur acte d'une fausse rupture. Stefan a commencé à boire peu à peu du sang humain et de la verveine, tout comme Damon, pour s'immuniser. Même Angela revenait quelques fois à la maison jusqu'à ce que Damon arrive et la fasse fuir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle semblait plus effrayée par lui présentement que lorsque je lui avais avoué qu'ils étaient des vampires. Je me fis une note mentale d'en parler à Bonnie plus tard. Même Jeremy et Bonnie commençaient à se rapprocher petit à petit. Ça c'est quand on pouvait les voir, nos deux amies sorcières ne sortaient pas souvent de leurs voûtes magiques. Quant à Damon et moi, il n'y a pas eu de malaise sur le presque baiser et il continue à être toujours partout où je le suis. Il a déjà réessayé de m'embrasser quelques fois mais nous sommes toujours interrompus. Mon téléphone sonne, le sien, Angela arrive en surprise, Caroline ou Elena, Stefan, les autres membres des familles fondatrices lors d'un quelconque conseil. Tout le temps. À croire que le sort ne lui est pas très favorable ces temps-ci.

Vendredi soir, finalement! Elena, Bonnie, Caroline et moi avions décidé qu'il était temps de se faire une véritable soirée de film pour décrocher de nos vies de fous. Katherine qui menaçait, les sorcières qui étudiaient intensivement et les problèmes mère-fille de Caroline. C'était le cadre idéal. Comme Jeremy avait choisi le premier film l'autre fois, c'était au tour des filles. Je me suis exclue du cercle, préférant largement écouter un film d'horreur qu'un film sans but que j'aurais été contrainte de choisir, du genre Twilight. Verdict final, Titanic. Pas pire, il n'y a pas trop d'action mais l'histoire est tellement romantique. Film que nous avions toutes vu plusieurs fois au cours des soirées de film.

On se retrouve assis comme la semaine précédente. Elena avec Stefan, Bonnie et Jeremy, Caroline et Angela et moi et Damon. Seule différence comparée à l'autre semaine, il mit son bras direct autour de mes épaules. Quand il m'attira contre lui, je le laissais faire et accotais ma tête contre son épaule. Je suis restée contre lui durant toute la durée du film et à la fin, toutes les filles, m'incluant moi aussi, avaient les yeux pleins d'eau. Les gars rirent de nous et ils ont récolté un regard noir de la part de cinq filles. Ils ont arrêté immédiatement.

-Maintenant que les filles, moins Bella, ont choisi un film, c'est à notre tour, dit Stefan.

-Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'écouter «The Birds» par Alfred Hitchcock? demanda Damon avec son éternel sourire sarcastique.

-Déjà que je n'aime pas les oiseaux, ça ne m'aidera pas franchement, répondit Angela.

-Savais-tu que je pouvais me changer en corbeau?

-Comment?

-Pouvoir de vampire qui se nourrisse de sang humain, dit-il en visant son frère. On le met le film?

-Oui, ô maître impatient Damon, se moqua Stefan.

Je ris à sa phrase et Damon se renfrogna. Je le tapais légèrement sur le ventre, il releva la tête et me sourit. Le temps que personne ne regardait, il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. Il me sourit doucement, un vrai sourire sans sarcasme ou autre. Le film commença et il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. En tant que tel, le film n'était pas épeurant, il jouait sur les peurs possibles du public et souvent, c'était comme pousser les boutons de quelqu'un. Quand je vis Elena et Bonnie se cacher dans Stefan et Jeremy, j'en profitais pour me blottir plus contre Damon.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas peur, alors pourquoi? me chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Une excuse, répondis-je sur un ton plus bas que le sien. À moins que tu ne t'y objectes.

-Ça serait mal me connaître, princesse, dit-il en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

La sonnette chanta au moment où le film devenait intéressant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut tout le temps qu'on soit dérangé? Jamais possible d'être tranquille, ici, non?

-Il faut que tu t'y habitues, Isabella, me répondit Damon.

-J'ai pensé à voix haute, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui! s'exclama-t-il et le chant se répéta.

-Qui est-ce qui y va? demandais-je, ayant hâte de reprendre le film.

-Selon moi, ça devrait être Damon, dit Caroline.

-Désolé Blondie mais je suis trop bien installé pour risquer de bouger.

-Je vais y aller, d'abord, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et elle l'ouvrit. Les éclats de voix derrière celle-ci fondirent rapidement et une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille parla.

-Est-ce que Damon Salvatore est ici? demanda-t-elle.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, environ quatre cents mots de plus qui ne parait pas quand on lit mais quand on l'écrit, on le voit! On sait tous qui sont ces étrangers, non?**

**Personnellement, même si c'est moi qui les écrit, j'adore les moments entre Isabella et Damon. Ils sont mignons les deux ensembles. Et Damon qui n'aime pas se faire découvrir ainsi qu'une Isabella audacieuse d'affronter des vampires.**

**Voulez-vous un point de vue de quelqu'un en particulier?**

**Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser des reviews sur n'importe quoi à propos de l'histoire pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez? J'aimerais atteindre le 50, mais c'est un rêve. Je me contenterai de 45...**

**Si quelqu'un a remarqué que ça fait deux chapitres que je ne mets pas de dates pour le chapitre suivant c'est que je ne sais pas quand il pourra être posté et que je ne veux pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour un chapitre qui ne viendrait pas.**

**À la prochaine et merci,  
ginnybella98  
**


	16. Cullen

**Salut tout le monde! Je ne pensais pas que je serais capable d'écrire un neuf pages d'histoire en une seule journée mais j'y suis étrangement parvenue. J'ai tout de même fini le chapitre à 23h55 ce qui donne une idée mais le chapitre 17 est déjà en route!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lily Jolie: **On le sait à la fin du chapitre mais interdiction d'y aller avant d'avoir tout lu! LOL! Je n'aime pas Edward dans mon histoire! Moi aussi je n'ai pas aimé quand ils ont tué Alaric! Je préfère de loin ta fiction où ça tue juste son côté méchant.

**Mane-jei: **Elle s'en doute, je le montre juste pas, c'est pareil pour Stefan, ce sont des pensées cachées. Ouais mais pour Damon, c'est ça la complexité du personnage. Il se soucie des autres mais ne l'admet pas. Donc quand Isabella lui dit ses quatre vérités, si l'on veut, il n'a pas vraiment aimé ça. Le BAISER n'est pas dans ce chapitre, c'est un parallèle avec les Cullen. Peut-être dans le prochain, je ne sais pas encore... Elle n'a pas risqué gros parce qu'elle savait que Caroline allait finir par arriver. Les autres ne savent pas ce qu'elle est donc Caroline n'aurait pas pu laisser volontairement Stefan et Damon mourir sous prétexte que Bella serait là pour les sauver. Et merci pour le lien de la fic, je vais la lire et je t'en redonne des nouvelles.

**lala-611: **Comme j'ai dit à Lily Jolie, c'est à la fin du chapitre que l'on le sait mais interdiction d'aller voir avant! LOL! Merci Lara, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic même si c'est la première fois que tu reviews. Tu viens de me donner mon 45ième review ce qui est assez gros pour une fic crossover en français. Mais entre Edward et Bella, ça va chauffer!

**Reviews Anonyme:**

**Sandra: **Merci beaucoup et la suite, c'est un parallèle, très peu de Damon et Bella.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**EdPOV (Edward)**

Je me sens mal. J'ai laissé l'amour de ma vie toute seule dans les bois, brisée. Quand j'ai vu les larmes coulées sur ses joues je me suis senti tellement mal de lui faire subir ça, mais c'est pour le mieux. Elle a le droit de vivre une vie humaine normale, sans vampires pour lui gâcher son éternité. Je m'en serais voulu jusqu'à ma mort si je lui aurais ôté sa précieuse âme seulement pour satisfaire mes désirs égoïstes.

Dans les heures suivants son anniversaire, nous sommes déménagés. Je n'ai pas été à l'école en deux jours, je n'y voyais pas l'intérêt. Peu à peu, elle comprendrait ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle avait découvert que j'étais un vampire, j'étais certain qu'elle pouvait déduire que j'allais rompre avec elle. Nous déménagions en Alaska, nous retournons voir nos cousins les Denali. C'était compliqué en plus que tout le monde vivait avec la peine que Bella ne soit pas là avec nous. Et mon dieu! Même son nom s'avère difficile à prononcer. Alors entendre tout le monde penser à elle, ça ne m'aide pas.

XXXVTAXXX

Ça fait presqu'un mois que je l'ai abandonné. La douleur me ronge un peu plus à chaque jour. J'ai arrêté de jouer lorsque je l'ai laissé parce que ça me rappelait trop la chanson que j'ai écris pour Bella. Maintenant, j'ai décidé de me remettre à autre chose. J'essaie de changer même si au fond, je ne serai jamais capable de l'oublier. Plus les jours avançaient, moins ma détermination de rester loin d'elle flanchait. Plus ça allait et plus je voulais retourner la voir. Ou juste aller la voir dormir dans sa chambre la nuit, m'enivrer de son odeur, oublier tous mes malheurs. Je veux essayer de me faire pardonner pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. En la laissant, j'ai vu qu'elle croyait mot pour mot ce que je lui disais. En même temps, j'espérais qu'elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse d'un autre homme. Je l'ai laissé coeur brisée pour qu'elle puisse finalement attendre mon grand retour. Ça faisait déjà un mois et je trouvais que c'était suffisamment long.

-Non, Edward, ne fais pas ça, m'avertit le petit lutin qui me servait de soeur.

-Et pourquoi pas, Alice? lui demandais-je sèchement.

-Surveille ton langage quand tu parles à ma femme, intervient la voix grave de Jasper.

-Et? Je veux retrouver ma Bella un point c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas aucun de vous qui va m'en empêcher, les défiais-je.

-Tu peux y aller, Edward, on ne te retiendra pas mais si tu y vas, attends-toi à être déçu. De ce que j'ai vu, elle était très proche d'un autre garçon, un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus acier. Je suis désolée.

-Non! Non! Ce n'est pas vrai! rugis-je.

Elle me montra sa vision. Bella et cet homme regardaient un film en compagnie de deux ou trois autres couples. Quand ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, Bella s'installa dans le lit à côté de cet étranger. Ma Bella s'était installée dans le lit à côté de lui. M'avait-elle trompé tout ce temps avec cet homme? Si non, c'était rapide pour elle d'embarquer dans une relation amoureuse. Après tout, ça ne fait que trois semaines que je l'ai laissé, non? Donc, ils ne firent rien de plus que de parler pourtant ça a eu le don de me taper sur les nerfs. À un moment donné, elle a rougi à ses paroles vicieuses. Elle s'est endormie à côté de lui mais ils sont finis par dormir collés ensemble. Cette vue me dégoûtait, il n'y a que moi qui a le droit de dormir à côté de Bella!

Je fis comme ce que j'ai dit à ma famille que je ferais. J'ai couru pendant deux jours sans relâche jusqu'attend que je sois arrivé à Forks. Il ne faisait pas nuit et, à ma grande surprise, il faisait soleil. Je devais donc rester cacher dans l'ombre. Nous étions vendredi et je devais empêcher la vision d'Alice d'arriver. Quand Bella me verrait, elle oublierait cet homme et elle me sauterait directement dans les bras. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans elle, elle était mon seul et unique amour et j'étais le sien. Impossible d'imaginer ma vie sans elle et elle sans moi.

Je me rendis vis-à-vis Forks High pour voir si jamais je pourrais pister une petite trace de son odeur ou voir son affreuse Chevrolet. Ça serait la première fois que je serais heureux de voir son foutu camion. Il n'a rien à comparer de ma Volvo et pourtant, elle l'adore. Cette fille n'a vraiment aucun sens du goût. Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Elle n'a aucun instinct de survie, elle va vers des vampires sans être effrayée et elle est probablement la personne avec le plus de courage que j'ai rencontré dans toute ma vie. Elle était la créature la plus belle du monde et personne autre moi ne pouvait l'avoir. Elle était ma seule raison de vivre, ma seule raison d'être dans ce monde. Personne ne me la prendrait.

Après avoir attendu durant plus d'une demi-journée sous la température pluvieuse de Forks, j'espérais vraiment que j'allais la voir. Ça devait faire deux heures que l'école était finie mais elle n'était pas encore là. Je m'inquiétais sérieusement. Heureusement pour moi, ça c'est ennuagé, me permettant de sortir sans scintiller au soleil. Je déambulais dans la ville sans de but précis. J'essayais tous les endroits possibles où je pourrais peut-être la trouver. Au lycée, à la librairie, chez Angela, chez Jessica, à l'épicerie, de retour chez elle et j'ai même essayé de la trouver en allant devant la maison de Mike Newton! Je me suis dit qu'à la limite, elle serait là, mais non! Elle est introuvable!

Je commençais à être vraiment en colère. Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça à moi? C'est vrai, quoi, je suis l'amour de sa vie. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça sans dire un seul mot à personne. Même en lisant dans les pensées de Jessica et de Mike je ne trouvais pas ce que je voulais. Elle n'avait pas donné une seule information à tous ses supposés amis. J'ai tendance à croire qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la retrouve. Je ne comprends pas après tout ce que nous avons passé au travers les deux ensembles, c'est impossible qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi.

À moins qu'elle soit réellement passée à autre chose, comme je lui avais demandé. Si c'est le cas, je me maudirais pour l'éternité de lui avoir prononcé ces mots. Si elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce que je veux? Faux, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre homme que moi. Encore moins cet homme qui pense qu'il peut la gagner après avoir passé une soirée avec. Moi, ça m'a tout prit pour la conquérir. Je ne pense pas que ma Bella soit assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau de son jeu. Il est clair que ce n'est qu'un jeu, ça n'a pas le choix d'être un jeu.

Cinq minutes après que Charlie soit entré chez lui, j'ai décidé d'aller cogner. Il fut tellement surpris quand il me vit. Mais le pire fut ses pensées. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ce jeune? Il a brisé le coeur de ma fille, il me l'a ôté, il n'a aucun droit d'être présent. Il devrait mourir dans le fond d'une tombe pour ce qu'il lui a fait endurer. À cause de lui, j'ai perdu la seule personne qui m'était très importante dans ma vie._

-Edward, dit-il glacialement. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas une idée à propos d'où Bella pourrait être? lui demandais-je.

-Non, me mentit-il. Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'elle peut être, elle m'a laissé qu'une lettre après que tu sois parti. Tu es mieux de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici ou près d'elle aussi non je jure au ciel que je te tuerai.

-Merci quand même, répondis-je dépité avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Bonne chance pour me tuer, vieillard, pensais-je méchamment. Comme s'il pensait être capable de m'atteindre avec ses stupides armes d'humains. Dans ses pensées, j'avais vu une belle fille avec les cheveux bruns aplatis et des yeux bruns. Elle ressemblait énormément à Bella. Je me demande si c'est chez elle qu'elle est allée vivre. En tout cas, j'avais déjà un indice de peut-être où je pourrais la trouver. Seulement, comment trouver une fille avec une apparence aussi normale et sans connaître son nom? Je réfléchissais à ça pendant que je revenais vers la maison, plus vite que jamais.

**AliPOV (Alice)**

Moi, sa femme! Non mais quelle idée! Il ne c'est jamais rendu compte que je ne l'ai jamais aimé jusqu'à ce point. Je le voyais plus comme mon frère que comme mon âme sœur. Je pense qu'il s'en doute légèrement, j'ai vu la distance qui s'est formé entre lui et moi. J'étais contente que ça se fasse doucement, je ne l'aime pas en amour mais il serait un excellent frère ou mon meilleur ami. Je crois que c'est ce qui serait parfait pour nous deux. Je n'aimerais pas le voir souffrir juste parce que je ne voulais pas être seule après ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie.

J'avais menti un peu sur mon passé. En réalité, je me rappelle très clairement de ma vie d'humaine, même peut-être trop pour un vampire. Je me rappelle que j'ai été enfermée dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Je me souviens que je pouvais faire des choses amusantes comme allumer un feu avec ma pensée ou autre chose de ce genre. J'ai toujours adoré me revoir en étant jeune et insouciante. À l'époque, je croyais que c'était normal de faire, je le faisais tout le temps. Seulement dans ce temps-là, la sorcellerie était très mal vue et c'est majoritairement pour cette raison que j'ai été isolée dans un asile. Là-bas, la personne qui s'occupait de moi m'étudiait avec soin. Comme s'il savait que j'étais spéciale alors que je suis certaine que je ne le suis pas. Je sais que mes visions sont étranges pour tout le monde étant donné qu'on a peut-être une piste pour savoir d'où proviens la source de nos pouvoirs.

Jasper était très charismatique lorsqu'il était humain. Il était courtois et modeste. Carlisle pense que c'est à cause de cela qu'il est capable de lire nos émotions. Edward, lui, devait être ouvert aux autres et écouter ce qu'ils disaient, il a donc hérité du don de lire dans les pensées. Et il y a moi, la bizarroïde qu'on ne sait pas trop ce que j'ai. Je me rappelle avoir eu de nombreuses prémonitions étant humaine mais comme je disais, pour moi, c'était parfaitement normal.

-Alice, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler? demanda doucement Jasper.

-Oui, bien sûr, de quoi veux-tu parler? le questionnais-je à mon tour en sachant déjà la réponse.

-Tu le sais déjà! rigola-t-il. Penses-tu que ce serait mieux pour tous les deux si nous nous séparions? Je sens que tu n'es pas sincère et je ressens de la culpabilité venant de toi.

-En réalité, je me demandais comment aborder le sujet, mais oui, je crois que c'est mieux.

-Parfait dans ce cas, dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. C'était comme si un poids avait été enlevé de mes épaules. Je me sentais très mal depuis l'accident de la fête de Bella. Je savais que je ne devrais pas être dans cet état là mais Bella était très importante pour nous tous. Malgré le fait que je sache que ce n'est pas de la faute de Jasper, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éprouver du dégoût à son encontre. Il le ressentait et ça ne nous aidait pas. Mais en plus, il ne ressentait pas seulement mon dégoût et ma tristesse, il ressentait également ceux de toute la famille. Ah! Je fige, j'ai une autre vision.

VISION

_Je vis Bella à l'école. C'était une danse d'école le soir dans le gymnase. Je ne sais pas où c'était jusqu'à ce que je vois une bannière marquée Mystic Falls High. Donc est-elle dans une ville appelée Mystic Falls ou c'est seulement le nom du lycée où elle va? Peu importe, le thème semble être des années 60. Tout le monde est habillé en cette époque et la musique des Beatles résonne fortement. Bella est dans les bras de l'homme aux yeux bleus et ils dansent._

_Tout à coup, il y a quelqu'un qui arrête la musique et dit:_

_-Ceci est une chanson spéciale pour Elena de la part de Klaus._

_Klaus comme dans LE Klaus, l'homme à moitié vampire et à moitié loup-garou. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'intéresser dans cette fille, Elena? En plus que tout le monde est terrifié, ça veut sûrement dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui se trame. L'homme aux yeux bleus, appelé Damon par Bella, va voir quelqu'un qui a l'air du même âge que lui. Bella reste avec la fille qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Cette Elena panique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a à craindre._

FIN DE LA VISION

J'étais encore choquée par ma vision mais fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Personne qui n'avait remarqué mon comportement étrange. J'étais soulagée, s'il aurait fallu que je leurs raconte ma vision, ils auraient été détruits. Il fallait tout de même avouer que nous craignons tous Klaus et que là, ce ne sont que des humains qu'ils menacent. On doit changer quelque chose dans le destin peu importe ce que c'est. Klaus ne peut pas tuer Bella. Elle est trop importante pour nous pour qu'elle meure.

**CarlislePOV**

Je me sentais mal pour toute ma famille mais en particulier Edward. Je voyais chacun de mes enfants souffrir depuis qu'il avait laissé Bella. Ce n'est pas pour peu dire, même Rosalie semblait être affectée par l'absence de l'humaine qu'elle méprisait tant. Edward était parti pour la rejoindre, la revoir, il n'était donc pas à la maison pour quelques jours ce qui pouvait être utile. On n'avait pas besoin de masquer nos pensées à propos de Bella.

Cependant, à chaque fois que l'on pensait à Bella, la douleur arrivait en même temps. Que ce soit physique, mentale ou émotive, elle était toujours présente. Nous étions tous affectés par le choix d'Edward. J'ai toujours cru qu'il resterait avec elle, qu'il finirait par accepter son choix, qu'il la transformerait. Et puis, non! Du jour au lendemain, il abandonnait la seule femme qui avait réussi à le sortir de sa torpeur. La seule qui avait réussi à lui rendre un vrai sourire qui mettait des étoiles dans ses yeux. Ça fait presqu'un mois et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça. Il dit qu'il ne voulait pas condamner son âme mais ça ce n'est qu'une excuse pour se cacher avec que ça finisse par l'atteindre trop. Il ne voulait pas la transformer à cause qu'il nous croyait damner. Bravo, Edward. Bon choix, mon fils. Tu ne t'es pas seulement causé du tort à toi mais aussi à toute la famille. Il est vrai que ma famille ne tient plus beaucoup depuis qu'il l'a laissé.

Parfois, j'essaie de me mettre à sa place et tente de ressentir ce que lui a ressenti pour la laisser. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Ce genre d'amour qu'il partageait est si fort qu'il passe au travers tout me semble-t-il. Je suis peut-être erroné sur ce fait. Bella apportait la joie de vivre à toute ma famille. À chaque fois que je pensais à elle, je pensais au fait que j'avais perdu une fille à cause du comportement de mon fils. Chaque jour, je regrette de m'être éloigné d'elle, d'être parti comme un lâche sans dire au revoir. À chaque instant de la journée, je me rappelle que j'ai cédé à mon fils, au premier vampire que j'ai changé, pour quoi au final? Tout le monde souffre, l'atmosphère de la maison est pesante et la tension est si forte que je pourrais mordre dedans.

Après deux à trois jours d'absence, j'entends Edward arriver. Je sors de mon bureau pour aller le voir. Il a un regard fou et ce n'est pas plaisant à observer. J'ai l'impression qu'il a quelque chose qui s'est définitivement brisé à l'intérieur de lui.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon fils? lui demandais-je.

-Elle est partie! Je ne sais pas où elle est, son père ne le sait même pas! C'est une honte! Et elle est dans les bras de ce gars aux yeux bleus et je ne supporte pas de les voir ensemble, dit-il perdu alors qu'il arpentait le salon.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as demandé, passer à autre chose? Nous oublier?

-Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle le ferait pour de vrai! Je pensais qu'elle allait être là à attendre que je revienne pour que je puisse la reprendre avec moi.

-Edward, tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à cela, le sermonnais-je en haussant la voix. Tu l'as laissé comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien et après ça tu t'attends à ce qu'elle ne se trouve pas quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle reste seule en attendant que tu retournes pour jouer avec elle? Ça c'est vraiment pathétique. Tu le sais ça. Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça après ce que tu lui as fait. Elle ne te pardonnera pas de l'avoir laissé là, explosais-je.

Tous mes enfants étaient maintenant attroupés dans le salon à voir l'échange qu'il y avait entre Edward et moi. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits par mon manque de contenance mais je trouvais ça dur de conserver mon calme avec l'attitude d'enfant pourri gâté qu'Edward pense qu'il est. Il pense que le monde tourne autour de lui, mais désolé de te l'apprendre le grand, mais il n'y a pas que toi dans la vie.

-Tu vois, Edward? Même Carlisle me donne raison. Tout le monde s'est aperçu que tu ne traitais pas Bella correctement. Et même là, c'est pathétique. Tu n'es pas digne d'elle. Edward, tu as raison depuis toujours, elle mérite beaucoup mieux que toi, assena Rosalie.

-Toi, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles! Tu ne connais pas la douleur que je vis parce que toi, tu l'as trouvé ton âme soeur. Moi, j'ai fait une erreur et je veux la réparer.

-Edward Cullen, quand est-ce vas-tu comprendre qu'elle n'est pas ton âme soeur?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis, tu ne peux pas me juger là-dessus.

-Edward a raison, tu sais, Rose. On ne sait pas ce qu'il vit parce qu'il n'est qu'un trou de cul de ne pas partager ses pensées alors qu'il connaît toutes les nôtres. Également, si tu penses que tu l'as réellement aimé, mon fils, pose-toi la question de pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas transformé au lieu de m'enfuir comme le lâche que je suis? interviens-je en choquant tout le monde au passage.

Il est vrai que je ne parle jamais ainsi à personne mais Edward le mérite tellement, c'est sans limite. Je sais qu'il aime Bella mais il ne peut pas prévoir qu'elle l'attend, prête à l'accueillir à bras ouvert après qu'il, que nous soyons partis pendant près d'un mois. Il ne peut pas l'empêcher de vivre sa vie, de tomber en amour, d'être heureuse, de se marier, d'avoir des enfants et même de voyager si tel est son souhait. Il ne peut pas aller contre la volonté d'une personne, ça serait la preuve qu'il a raison de croire ce qu'il croit. Croire qu'il est damné est une chose mais l'être pour de vrai s'il la forçait, c'en est une autre totalement différent.

-Tu peux arrêter de penser à ça? grogna-t-il.

-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées si elles ne te plaisent pas.

Je n'avais pas cet attitude là en temps normal mais ce garçon a vraiment besoin d'apprendre que la Terre ne révolue pas autour de lui. Il a besoin de comprendre que Bella est une humaine à part entière et qu'elle ne peut pas être contrôlée ou possédée par lui. Ça serait la plus grande bêtise de toute, essayer de posséder un humain. Je sais qu'il y a une autre espèce de vampire qui peut contrôler les esprits grâce à leur pouvoir universel, l'hypnose. Cette race de vampire est mieux que la nôtre, beaucoup plus évoluée et capable de se fondre dans la masse. Ils ont l'air relativement humain, ils brûlent au soleil, meurt avec un pieu en bois dans le coeur. Ils peuvent s'abreuver d'êtres humains sans craindre de les tuer. Leur sang guérit même les blessures des mortelles. Ils peuvent être blessés comme des humains mais ils guérissent plus rapidement. Contrairement à nous, les sang-froid. Nous scintillons au soleil, nan, mais quelle connerie, nous n'avons pratiquement pas de contrôle sur le sang humain et il faut nous déchiqueter en morceau et nous passer au feu si on veut nous tuer. Beaucoup plus difficile qu'un pieu en plein coeur.

Je fulminais encore quand Esmé est entrée dans mon bureau. En bas, j'entendais Edward qui avait recommencé à jouer au piano et Emmett jouait avec ses jeux vidéo. Le seul problème d'Edward, c'est qu'il joue le martyr, il joue la chanson qu'il a écrite pour Bella. Quelle belle façon de se sortir de la déprime la plus totale!

**JasPOV**

C'était l'enfer de régler et d'accorder toutes les émotions dans la pièce. Carlisle fulminait ainsi que Rose. Esmé essayait de ne pas montrer le fait qu'elle était autant accablée par la perte de Bella. Alice aussi même si elle semblait plus confuse qu'autre chose. Je ne voyais pas sur quoi elle pouvait être confuse, probablement une de ses visions. Je ne la comprends plus aussi bien qu'avant. Elle avait tout fait pour mettre de la distance entre elle et moi. C'était clair qu'elle ne m'aimait plus comme avant. Ça n'a pas fait trop mal, premièrement parce que ça c'était fait graduellement et secondement parce que la perte de Bella génère déjà beaucoup d'émotions négatives.

Je crois que dans tout ça, ce que les autres ne pensent pas, c'est que je suis le plus touché par tout cela. J'ai failli attaquer Bella sur son party d'anniversaire organisé par Alice. Ensuite, c'est de ma faute si notre famille s'est brisée. Si je n'avais pas été là, il ne se serait rien passé et toute la famille serait encore unie et Bella toujours présente avec eux. Dans le fond, c'est moi l'erreur, je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de boire le sang d'une humaine que je côtoyais depuis des mois.

Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ce qui est sûr, étant donné que je suis un vampire, je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu le goût de la vider de son sang. Le fait qu'à ce moment, je me concentrais sur James mais je ne me rappelle même pas avoir eu la soif de sang. Edward l'avait, Alice aussi. Le seul qui ne l'avait pas était Carlisle mais il a l'habitude de ne plus boire ou être affecté par n'importe quelle sorte ou odeur de sang humain.

Alors que je prenais une manette pour rejoindre Emmett dans son jeu de Wii, mon téléphone cellulaire sonna. Je l'ouvris d'un geste machinale, j'étais habitué. Numéro inconnu.

-Allô? demandais-je après une hésitation, étant incertain de qui parlerait.

-_Bonne nuit! dit Damon avec sarcasme. Bien dormi récemment?_

-Damon, lui dis-je aussi froidement que la température de mon corps. Tu peux garder tes blagues douteuses pour toi. Laisse-moi quelques minutes.

Je sortis rapidement de la maison et me rendis un peu plus loin que l'orée du bois, à un endroit où je savais que personne ne pourrait entendre la conversation. Ce n'est pas que ça ne me tentait pas qu'ils entendent mais parfois Damon a de drôle de façon d'aborder les gens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? repris-je.

-_Ça ne peut pas être seulement un appel de courtoisie? Savoir comment mon vieil ami va?_

-Premièrement, Damon, tu ne fais jamais des appels de courtoisie, tu demandes toujours quelque chose. Tu es incorrigible. Et deuxièmement, je ne suis plus ton ami depuis de nombreuses années. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-_J'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai vu un vampire de votre espèce rôdé dans le coin._

-En quoi est-ce que c'est mon problème?

-_Allons, Jasper, tu étais mon meilleur ami dans l'armé, tu ne veux pas me rendre un service?_

-Tu sais que Mystic Falls est trop ensoleillé pour nous, non?

-_Comment sais-tu que je suis à Mystic Falls?_

-Intuitions, lui proposais-je avec une moue sarcastique qu'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir. Peut-être que tu pourrais t'organiser pour tous nous accueillir?

-_Tu acceptes! Merci beaucoup mon vieux! me répondit-il avec soulagement._

-Il faudra que nous trouvions le moyen de passer inaperçu.

-_Je connais des sorcières. Il faudrait que je leurs demande pour ensorceler des bijoux que vous portez toujours quand vous arriverez._

-Ça serait une bonne idée pour pouvoir nous immiscer dans ce monde. Ok, j'en discute avec les autres et nous arriverons durant le week-end, lui dis-je.

-_Merci beaucoup de venir nous aider, le remerciais-je, sincèrement pour une fois._

-On se revoit plus tard, Capitaine. Suffit que je convainque les autres de venir. À la prochaine!

Je raccrochais avant qu'il n'est le pouvoir de me répondre. Maintenant que je lui avais dit, je devais vivre avec le fait qu'il fallait que j'aille convaincre ma famille d'aller aider quelqu'un que je n'ai pas rencontré depuis cent cinquante ans.

Je fis mon retour à la maison rapidement. J'espérais pouvoir parler à tout le monde mais l'atmosphère était trop tendue. J'envoyais une vague de détente et cela aida. Ensuite, j'appelais à un «conseil de famille» si l'on veut. Tout le monde se réunit dans le salon, Emmett ferma ses jeux vidéo. Au moins, pour une fois, il allait réellement nous écouter, pensais-je à la blague.

-Que se passe-t-il Jasper? demanda Esmé la plus calme de toute ma famille.

-J'ai eu un appel d'un vieil ami. Il m'a demandé mon aide puisqu'il y a un vampire de notre race qui les menace.

-Un vampire les menace? Tu as dit qu'il n'y en avait qu'un? demanda Edward.

-C'est un vieil ami mais il a son frère, la femme qu'il aime, s'il a réussi à la retrouver, et j'imagine qu'il y a des humains dans cette ville également auxquels ils tiennent.

-Est-ce que c'est l'autre espèce de vampires, Jasper?

-Oui, son frère et lui sont de cette espèce. Donc est-ce que nous pouvons aller les aider? plaidais-je. C'est un de mes commandants lors de la guerre civile.

-Est-ce que c'est ensoleillé? demanda Carlisle.

-C'est ça, le problème. Il a dit qu'il demanderait à des sorcières de l'aider pour nous fondre dans la masse.

-Eh bien, aussi non, nous serons seulement confinés toutes la journée à l'intérieur mais si c'est pour aider un ami de Jasper, alors nous irons, confirma Carlisle. On y a va quand?

-Dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, lui dis-je en me souvenant de ce que j'avais dit à Damon.

-Combien de temps?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ça peut prendre une semaine tout comme un mois.

-Donc on s'en va à une place qui nous ait totalement inconnu et nous allons vivre avec des étrangers? J'en suis ravie, dit sarcastiquement Rose.

Elle n'était pas du tout contente. Il faut dire que Rose a horreur de déménager et déjà que nous l'avons fait il y a un mois à cause de l'imbécilité d'Edward, elle n'a pas le goût de réitérer l'expérience. Elle est montée à l'étage et a claqué la porte de sa chambre. Le gros rire d'Emmett retentit dans la pièce et parvient à faire baisser la tension dans la pièce.

-Elle va s'en remettre. Là c'est un choc mais si jamais on parvient à sortir au soleil sans scintiller, ça serait totalement merveilleux! s'exclama Emmett.

-Sûr Bro, on pourra allez dans toutes les villes du monde et goûter à tous les sortes d'ours qu'il y a dans le monde, me moquais-je.

-Tais-toi, vieillard!

Je ris sans vraiment le penser. Après, durant les deux dernières heures, j'ai joué à des jeux vidéo avec Emmett. Il était insatiable et voulait toujours sa revanche. La différence entre lui et moi c'est que, dans un jeu de guerre, lui il fonce la tête première dans le tas alors que moi je reste à l'arrière et j'y vais avec la stratégie. C'est ce qui m'aide à toujours gagné contre lui. Je suis sûr qu'à la guerre civile à laquelle j'ai participé, il n'aurait pas duré deux jours avant de se faire tuer par les troupes ennemis. Il était impossible de le garder en place.

XXXVTAXXX

Nous avons tous préparé une certaine partie de notre garde-robe pour emporter dans nos valises à Mystic Falls. Je n'ai pas dit à personne où est-ce que nous allions mais je crois qu'Alice l'a vu dans l'une de ses visions. Elle est excitée et n'arrête pas de sauter partout comme une puce. In-con-trô-la-ble! Le seul mot nécessaire pour la décrire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de si amusant ou d'excitant, peu importe, à Mystic Falls. J'ai toujours vu cette ville comme un coin perdu. Un peu comme Forks mais en beaucoup plus ensoleillé. J'y étais allé une fois avec Damon où j'avais rencontré une magnifique jeune femme. Même si je ne m'en souviens pas clairement, je me rappelais qu'elle était belle comme ce n'était pas possible. C'était l'amour de la vie de Damon même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Parfois, je venais à me demander ce qu'il y avait de si spécial en Damon pour qu'elle reste avec lui depuis trois ou quatre années. Totalement dans le noir.

Je soupirais alors que j'embarquais dans le Jeep d'Emmett. Emmett voulait avoir son Jeep mais faire le trajet avec Rose dans sa décapotable donc je me suis porté volontaire pour faire le conducteur. Edward est embarqué dans sa Volvo avec Alice. Carlisle et Esmé sont dans la Mercedes de Carlisle. J'étais le premier sur la route, j'étais le seul, mis à part Alice, qui savait où nous nous dirigions.

Une chance qu'on ne se fatigue pas du tout. Parce que ça aurait été long de faire toute la route jusqu'à Mystic Falls. Peut-être une semaine ou deux avec tous les arrêts. Là, en seulement deux jours de conduite intensive, nous sommes arrivés à la limite de la Virginie. Je continuais durant quelque temps, m'enfonçant peu à peu dans ce paysage qui définissait Mystic Falls. Quand on a passé le panneau, «Bienvenue à Mystic Falls», j'ai entendu Alice faire un petit cri. Nous avons tous ri dans des autos différents, ce qui pourrait être étrange pour n'importe quel autre conducteur.

Nous étions chanceux, il faisait déjà nuit quand nous sommes arrivés. Je me suis dirigé vers la pension des Salvatore. Cette maison était gigantesque, ça ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'à une maison. Quand on est arrivé aux abords, j'ai entendu un bruit d'oiseaux et des cris provenant des filles qui étaient à l'intérieur. Mais quel film de fou est-ce qu'ils écoutaient?

J'ai sonné et j'ai entendu la voix de Damon qui parlait à une fille nommée Isabella, Bella... comme c'est étrange. Serait-il possible que la Bella que nous ayons connu à Forks soit ici, à Mystic Falls? Je ressentis une grande décharge d'espoir me traverser. Je me retournais vers Edward. Il avait entendu mes pensées. J'ai sonné à nouveau en voyant que personne ne répondait. La «Bella» se plaint et une autre fille se leva, selon sa voix.

Elle nous ouvrit la porte. Ma famille qui parlait bruyamment derrière moi s'est tût à la seconde où la fille est apparue. Elle était belle, elle pouvait facilement rivaliser avec Rosalie. Une beauté au naturelle. Pas mon genre en tant qu'amour mais peut-être en tant qu'ami.

-Est-ce que Damon Salvatore est ici? demandais-je pour être poli.

J'avais déjà entendu sa voix, je savais très bien qu'il était présent. À moins qu'il n'ait décidé de partir en coup de vent.

-Suivez-moi, dit-elle en nous jaugeant du regard.

Elle nous emmena dans un grand salon où toutes les lumières étaient tamisées et que la télévision était ouverte. Oups! Je pense que l'on a interrompu une soirée. Damon tourna légèrement sa tête vers nous, juste pour que l'on puisse apercevoir ses yeux bleus et sa bouche tournée pour former sa moue arrogante.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, j'ai senti un éclat de rage et un grondement sourd. Je me retournais et...

* * *

**Petit moment embêtant à la fin d'un chapitre qui nous fait attendre avec plus d'impatience le chapitre suivant! Donc pour mon histoire, c'est un Edward extrêmement possessif. J'avais pensé de faire d'Alice une vraie bitch mais quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire j'ai comme fait Ah non! Un peu bitch mais pas trop. Dur de tenir ça pendant un long bout!**

**En tout cas, dans mon histoire, je déteste totalement Edward (désolée à ses fans) et j'adore Jasper.  
Donnez-moi votre opinion sur les Cullen. Ça peut être intéressant à savoir.  
**

**Est-ce que vous voulez un point de vue d'un personnage en particulier maintenant que j'ai rajouté les Cullen ou dans la bande de Mystic Falls?**

**Est-ce que vous avez des liens pour des histoires dans les catégories Harry Potter, Twilight ou Vampire Diaries ou des crossovers entre ceux-ci?**

**Merci et à la prochaine!  
ginnybella98 :)**


	17. Révélations

**Salut! Je dois vous dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir à quel point les reviews sont arrivés rapidement. Je ne m'attendais pas en avoir aussi rapidement. J'ai remarqué que la majorité d'entre vous détestait Edward et préférait Jasper. Tant mieux, Edward n'est qu'un imbécile total. Et j'ai atteint les 50 reviews grâce à vous! Merci!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lily Jolie: **Moi aussi j'ai envie de le frapper. LOL! Je trouve que Damon et Jasper feront une très bonne équipe si je développe cette relation plus en profondeur. Damon va lui en donner un peu de fil à retordre.

**Mane-jei: **Les Cullen... ça dépend des quels. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Bella vont l'envoyer chier pas mal plus que les autres de la famille Cullen. C'est vrai qu'Alice et Jasper ne vont pas trop ensemble. Je sais déjà avec qui il finirait mais je ne sais pas si je vais m'attarder sur son personnage. Pour Edward et Alice ont est d'accord, ils sont tous les deux des maniaques du contrôle. Damon ne le bat pas nécessairement mais il se retient du plus fort qu'il peut. En passant, merci pour le lien de l'histoire que tu m'as envoyé. Je l'ai commencé et je la trouve excellente.

**lala-611: **C'est le but d'arrêter le chapitre là! C'est vrai qu'Edward agit davantage en adolescent qu'en homme d'un siècle. En plus, il n'a pas combattu dans l'armé et il est un enfant gâté. Il obtient ce qu'il veut et ça m'enrage. Ça ne me dérange pas, je délire en lisant ta review. LOL! Mais oui Damon et le Major protègeront Isabella même si elle n'en a pas de besoin. Point de vue de Caroline et de Damon dans ce chapitre juste pour toi, Lara!

**Reviews anonyme**

**Guest: **Donc, Mel', cette histoire n'est pas une traduction, mais si tu veux parler de mon autre histoire, je te remercie du commentaire et je fais ce que je peux pour m'améliorer. Merci de ton commentaire

**pompei: **Et la suite est présent à cet instant!

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**IPOV**

J'ai entendu un grognement sourd. Je fis volte-face et je vis qu'Edward donnait du fil à retordre à ses frères. Je les fixais. Alice sautillait déjà dans ma direction. Je ne sais pas si elle m'avait vu différente dans ses visions mais elle semblait savoir que c'était moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je sentis Damon se tendre à côté de moi. Et en moins de deux secondes ce que je redoutais était arrivé. Edward avait fini par briser la garde de ses frères et se précipita sur Damon. Maintenant, c'était à Stefan de se mettre de la partie. Il réussit à décoller Edward de son frère et il lança ce premier aux siens.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? retentit la voix d'Elena.

-Cet homme, il a dormi avec Bella! rugit Edward.

-Et ça change quoi dans vos vies? demanda calmement Stefan en aidant Damon à se relever.

-Bella est ma petite-amie, personne n'a le droit de la toucher, cria-t-il.

-Bella est juste ici et elle a son mot à dire, répliquais-je froidement.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans son lit la semaine passée? demanda-t-il.

-On a joué à vérité ou conséquence, il fallait que je passe la nuit dans sa chambre. De toute façon, je ne suis plus ta petite-amie, tu m'as laissé il y a un mois. Tu ne peux pas arriver et clamer que je t'appartiens alors que tu m'as laissé comme si je n'étais rien.

-Bella, tu viens avec moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Non, rétorquais-je fermement. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire. De toute façon, entre passer l'éternité avec toi ou mourir, je préfère m'enfoncer un pieu direct dans le coeur.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, mon amour, ils t'ont embrouillé l'esprit.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas ton amour et ils ne m'ont pas embrouillé l'esprit. Eux, ce sont mes amis, assenais-je d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

-Tu as tellement changé, Bella. Il faut que tu reviennes avec nous à Forks pour que l'on puisse régler. Reste avec moi, Bella, je t'aiderais à régler tous tes problèmes.

-Le seul qui a des problèmes, c'est toi. J'habite ici. Je. Ne. Retournerai. Pas. À. Forks, dis-je en détachant bien chaque mot. Si tu penses que tu n'as qu'un seul pouvoir sur moi, tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on possède, je ne suis pas la propriété de personne. Je fais ce que je veux et soit tu aimes ça ou tu t'en vas ailleurs.

J'avançais lentement et dangereusement. Ma voix était de plus en plus froide, glaciale et dure quand j'avançais dans mes explications. Je devais faire attention à ne pas entrer totalement en colère, ça pouvait être dévastateur. Mais Edward avait tendance à porter rapidement sur mes nerfs, à croire qu'il pensait de moi comme une propriété, un objet. Edward Cullen doit savoir que je ne suis pas la possession de personne. Je ne suis pas un quelconque animal qu'il peut dresser. Il ne comprenait pas le principe qu'un être humain n'est pas un objet contrôlé par un vampire. Les êtres humains sont une espèce à part entière avec l'intelligence de faire ses décisions.

-Si vous êtes venus pour récupérer Bella, vous pouvez déjà partir, intervient Angie en se plaçant à côté de moi.

-Angela? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Alice.

-Problème familial, dit-elle en évitant agilement le sujet. Bella a eu la gentillesse d'accepter que je déménage avec elle ici.

-Je ne peux pas lire les pensées de la majorité du monde ici, c'est étrange, dit Edward hors-sujet.

-Pour ton info, à part moi, il y a deux sorcières ici et trois vampires, lui répondis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Non, en réalité, je peux lire les pensées d'une seule personne. Le petit là-bas, dit Edward en pointant Jeremy du menton. Bella, mon amour, tu te fais des illusions, les sorcières n'existent pas et personne ici n'est un vampire.

-Damon et Stefan sont des vampires, Edward, dit Jasper avec une moue satisfaite.

-Non, ils ne le sont pas, s'obstina Edward.

-Damon a servi avec moi lors de la guerre civile et Stefan est son frère de sang. Ils ont cent cinquante ans chacun.

-Ce n'est pas possible, continua Edward.

-Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde, Edward. Si tu penses qu'il n'y a pas d'autres espèces qui existent juste parce que tu ne les connais pas, c'est que tu es le pire des imbéciles. Tu n'es qu'une personne insignifiante dans ce monde, il est si vaste que le trois quarts de la planète ne connaît pas ton existence. Et je serais heureuse d'en faire partie, dis-je en tournant les talons et en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-Désolé, mais s'il ne se contrôle pas en la présence de Bella, je vous prierais de le faire partir à l'instant. Nous avions une très bonne soirée, maintenant, il l'a gâché, dit dédaigneusement Damon avant de m'emboîter le pas.

J'avais envie de claquer la porte derrière moi mais Damon l'arrêta. Il entra dans sa chambre et referma doucement la porte. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit tout simplement dans ses bras. Je le laissais faire, j'avais besoin de décompresser. Il me fit tourner ce qui eut le résultat de me faire glousser. Il sourit, un vrai sourire, avant de me reprendre dans ses bras. Il s'approcha de mon visage et... un cognement nous dérangea. Encore! Je commençais à être excédée, nous n'avions jamais deux seconde pour nous deux. Ça c'était produit ainsi toute la semaine.

-Bella? demanda doucement Alice.

Satanée vision! Elle a pu voir ceci arriver et elle a décidé d'intervenir. Merci, Alice! C'est exactement ce que nous voulions à l'instant. Damon était aussi énervé que moi. On voulait un moment entre nous deux plus long que les plus longs qui duraient moins d'une minute et que nous ne dormons pas pendant ce temps là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice? demandais-je en tentant de cacher mon agacement et ouvris la porte.

-Esmé et Carlisle ont emmené Edward dans un hôtel, ils reviendront peu de temps avant que le soleil se lève. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et moi allons rester ici. Stefan m'a demandé de vous dire qu'ils allaient continuer le film si vous voulez venir le finir.

-Ouais, on arrive, dit Damon.

Il relâcha son étreinte et j'eus presqu'envie de grogner. J'étais bien dans les bras de Damon. Une fois en bas, il se rassit sur le sofa et me colla à lui immédiatement. Quand les autres ont vu que tout le monde était là, ils ont reparti le film. L'ambiance n'était plus la même dans les premières minutes mais très rapidement, les cris commencèrent à fuser légèrement. Encore plus quand les oiseaux attaquèrent les humains jusqu'à ce qu'ils saignent. Et le film termina brusquement sans que l'on ait des explications sur le comportement étrange des oiseaux. Ça avait commencé et terminé sans aucune raison.

Tout le monde me regarda comme s'ils s'attendaient que je craque sous la pression ou que je décide de partir en coup de vent. Ensuite, Elena demanda à Stefan s'il voulait monter. Nous avons placé les deux couples de sang-froid au bout car, la dernière fois, Angela avait eu des morsures partout sur son corps. Damon fit une de ses blagues douteuses et monta dans sa chambre. Bonnie, Jeremy, Angela et Caroline sont montés à leur tour, me laissant toute seule avec mon ancienne belle-famille.

-Bella, je suis tellement désolé... s'excusa Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jasper. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Seulement, apprenez à Edward que je ne suis pas un objet et entrez dans sa tête l'idée que je ne reviendrai jamais avec lui. Il est ce qu'on appelle une erreur de jeunesse.

-Damon lui? Je veux dire, vous êtes proches c'est apparent mais j'ai eu une vision que vous parliez dans son lit.

-Oh, ça, c'était ma conséquence la semaine dernière, rigolais-je.

-Ah, dirent-ils ayant perdu leurs mots.

-Bella, je suis contente de te voir, même si j'avais l'air d'une vraie bitch avec toi, je t'apprécie beaucoup.

-Je pense que nous sommes mieux de garder les explications pour demain, dis-je en réprimant un bâillement.

-Passe une bonne nuit, Bell's, me souhaita Emmett en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit Bella, me dit Alice et Rosalie avant de suivre Emmett en haut.

-Bella...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, le coupais-je rapidement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te parler, rigola-t-il face en ma réaction. Je voulais te parler de Damon et toi, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille pour ne pas que les autres vampires l'entendent.

-Pourquoi? lui murmurais-je surpris.

-Le lien que vous avez est fort. Je l'ai caché à Edward, juste en voyant sa réaction lorsqu'il a vu Damon. Tu dois savoir que c'est Damon qui m'a appelé. Je n'avais pas prévu de te revoir, j'ignorais que c'était pour toi. Si j'avais su, je me serais débrouillé pour qu'il ne vienne pas ou ne t'approche pas ce soir. Tu a le droit de savoir que je suis derrière toi, je t'aime comme ma sœur, peu importe si tu fais parti ou non de la famille.

-Merci Jasper, dis-je en sautant dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit. Alice et moi, on n'est plus ensemble.

-Pourquoi?

-On a dit que l'on conservait les explications pour demain, me taquina-t-il.

-Peu importe, bonne nuit.

Je montais rapidement en haut. Damon releva la tête en m'entendant refermer la porte. J'ai pris mon sac et je me suis dirigée vers son immense salle de bain. Je me changeais rapidement, je lavais mon visage de mon maquillage de la journée et brossais mes dents. Je rejoignis Damon dans son lit. Il m'attira contre lui. Mon dos s'appuya contre son torse et nous sommes restés ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Je n'avais pas conscience du temps quand j'étais avec Damon. Si Edward croyait que ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi était de l'amour, j'imagine qu'il est encore trop jeune pour connaître le vrai amour. Enfin, quel genre de gars est encore vierge après un siècle? Quelqu'un qui a dix-sept ans pour de vrai, c'est possible mais pas un centenaire. Après une certaine durée indéterminée, la maison était totalement silencieuse.

Je me délogeais légèrement de l'emprise de Damon. Je l'entendis grogner silencieusement. Je me souris à moi-même. Je n'aimais pas du tout la possessivité d'Edward mais avec Damon, je pourrais peut-être m'y faire. Avec Edward, j'étais une poupée de porcelaine, ce que je ne suis pas le moindre du monde. Damon tenterait de me protéger à coup sûr mais il me laisserait tenter. Edward contrôlait chacun des aspects de ma vie. De l'heure que je me couche, à ce que je faisais dans la journée, sans oublier de passer par tout ce que je mange. J'étais une catin entre ses mains et je détestais ça.

Le rire de Damon me sortit de mes pensées. Je relevais la tête et le dévisageais. Son rire diminua jusqu'à n'être que des secousses de son corps. Qui, soi dit en passant, est merveilleusement sculpté. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais torse nu mais je n'y avais jamais accordé une très grande importance. Nous avions toujours quelque chose affaire, nous étions occupés. Maintenant, je pouvais tout simplement le dévorer des yeux. Il le faisait souvent avec moi, je sentais toujours son regard brûlant sur moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris? lui demandais-je après que le silence soit revenu.

-Je pensais à la conversation que nous avions eue l'autre fois à propos de l'éternité, me dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'amusant avec cette conversation?

-Juste que tout peut changer. Si je te redemandais cette question aujourd'hui, ta réponse pourrait avoir changé. Donc, je change un peu ma question. As-tu trouvé un vampire à ton goût?

-Oui, j'en ai rencontré un. Il est un soldat, grand, blond et a des yeux dorés, le taquinais-je.

-Jasper? demanda-t-il incrédule. Pourquoi?

-Non, pas Jasper. Il a vécu dans le temps de la guerre, mais ce n'est définitivement pas mon soldat préféré.

-Je n'ai pas été un soldat important, princesse, dit-il doucement.

Je roulais les yeux à sa réponse. Sa réaction quand je m'étais mise à décrire Jasper était presqu'hilarante. Je voulais savoir quelle serait sa réaction si je lui décrivais un autre homme et je suis sûre qu'il aurait sauté à la gorge de Jasper. Il me fit un sourire éclatant. Il passa sa main sur ma joue et me rapprocha de lui. Il colla son front contre le mien. Je sentis son souffle se mêler au mien et caresser mes lèvres. Puis, avant que je ne le sache, ses lèvres étaient solidement soudées aux miennes. Je répondis à son baiser immédiatement. Je passais mes mains dans son cou. Une alla dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant vraiment plus que d'ordinaire. Il fit glisser une main dans le bas dans mon dos et l'autre passa dans mon cou. Il m'attira le plus qu'il pouvait, nous étions totalement collés. Quand nous nous sommes séparés, je n'avais plus de souffle. Une chance que j'étais couchée à côté de lui, sinon, mes genoux m'auraient lâché. L'intensité du baiser m'a débalancé. À part la distance formée entre nos lèvres, j'étais plaquée contre lui. Je l'attirais à moi et je l'embrassais à mon tour. La magie recommença.

Après les deux baisers, je me blottis contre lui. Il m'entoura des ses bras, plaçant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je posais ma tête contre son torse. Nous sommes restés silencieux mais le silence était agréable. La dernière fois que je l'ai regardé, il portait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de m'embrasser, mais c'est la première fois que l'on s'embrasse. Nous étions toujours dérangés et ça nous énervait fortement. En plus que tantôt, c'est Alice qui nous a interrompus. J'ai fini par m'endormir contre lui.

XXXVTAXXX

-Où est Bella? hurla Edward qui me tira de mon sommeil. Elle n'a pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est toujours avec moi!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend celui-là? chuchotais-je à Damon en voyant qu'il me regardait.

-Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, laisse-le faire Isabella. N'y pense pas.

-Je viens d'être éveillée par lui et tu ne veux pas que j'y pense?

-Pense à moi à la place, suggéra-t-il et je lui répondis par un sourire.

-Bella Swan! Dépêche-toi de te lever, me cria Caroline.

Je grognais mais je m'extirpais de l'étreinte de Damon. Je sortis de sa chambre et Caroline me sauta dessus.

**CaroPOV**

Ce gars, il m'énerve vraiment! Seulement hier, il a fait exploser Bella et maintenant, il continue à clamer qu'elle est à lui. J'ai crié à Bella de se lever. Peu importe ce qui se passe, ça commence à être difficile d'empêcher cet Edward d'avancer. Il n'est pas laid mais pas du tout mon genre. En plus, je ne sais même pas ce que Bella lui a trouvé. Il a l'air d'un enfant pourri gâté! Pourtant, si c'est un vampire, il doit avoir appris à grandir un peu. Je me demande il a quel âge. Il agit comme un jeune possessif qui n'aime pas voir que son jouet a été pris par quelqu'un d'autre... Est-ce que Bella était son jouet? Il l'a laissé de côté et maintenant que Damon s'est intéressé à elle, il veut absolument la reprendre.

-Est-ce que Bella était ton jouet, truc, euh... Edward? demandais-je ma pensée à voix.

-Non! Elle n'était pas un jouet, répondit-il un peu trop rapidement à mon goût.

-C'est ça, dis-je sarcastique. Et moi, je suis le pape.

J'entendis un rire derrière moi et vis Bella descendre les marches. Elle me serra dans ses bras en me murmurant un merci avant de passer tout droit. Elle n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Edward mais il la suivit tout de même. Je décidais de leurs laisser un peu d'intimité. C'est impossible, considérant que la maison était pleine de vampires. Je suis allée rejoindre Bonnie et Angela qui travaillaient sur un sortilège de protection contre le soleil pour eux.

-Alors, Bonnie, passez une belle nuit avec Jeremy, la taquinais-je.

-Caroline, ce n'est pas le moment, soupira-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire dans ce cas? Angela et toi travaillées sur ce sortilège, Bella a des problèmes avec son ex...

-Va voir Elena, me coupa Angela.

-Bonne idée, je vais l'embêter, dis-je un peu plus excitée. Hey les deux amoureux, debout, la journée commence et Bella est déjà au prise avec un problème d'ex possessif.

-Pourquoi viens-tu nous réveiller? demanda Elena endormie. Attends, Edward est déjà ici?

-Tu trouves qu'un Stefan, ce n'est pas suffisant, il te faut l'ex de ta cousine qui lui ressemble?

-Caro! s'exclama-t-elle exaspérée. Je n'aime que Stefan!

-Je sais Elena, mais je m'ennuie et je n'ai pas le goût de faire comme Damon et de tuer des pauvres innocents après les avoir vidé de leur sang.

-J'ai compris, je me lève, soupira-t-elle. Laisse-moi une minute, ensuite, on ira soutenir Bella dans cette dure épreuve.

-Je pense que Damon s'en charge déjà.

Je sortis de la chambre et elle s'habilla. Elle me rejoignit et nous sommes descendues dans la cuisine. J'ai remarqué qu'Edward a suivi Bella tout le temps.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me suivre, Fuckward? demanda froidement Bella.

J'éclatais de rire et la majorité des autres aussi. Je ne savais pas que Bella était aussi énervée par lui. Je savais qu'elle était capable de parler ce langage mais elle ne l'utilisait jamais. Elle essayait de ne pas se rendre jusqu'à ce que ce stade de la colère. Elle est toujours la plus calme d'entre nous et que ce gars, ou cet enfant, la fasse exploser, c'est qu'il doit avoir fait un sacré numéro.

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas manger ça, conseilla Edward.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair dans le fait que je ne suis pas une poupée?

-Bella, mon amour, tu devrais laisser tomber cet homme ridicule, ces personnes qui disent être tes amis, des sorcières et des vampires pour revenir avec ma famille et moi à Forks.

**DPOV**

Cet idiot avait encore appelé ma princesse son amour. Elle ne l'a même pas corrigé. Je fulmine intérieurement. J'ai juste envi de lui arracher la tête pour l'appeler mon amour. Bella, elle est à moi présentement et à personne d'autre. J'ai compris qu'elle partageait mon opinion à l'instant où elle m'a embrassé. Je ne sais pas quelle sorte de pouvoir étrange il pense qu'il a sur elle.

-Je te le répète, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

-Bella, tu hallucines. Tout ce qu'ils t'ont raconté sont des mensonges. Ils n'existent pas de sorcières ou d'autre sorte de vampires. Nous sommes les seuls vampires.

-Ça, c'est insultant entendis-je une voix derrière moi. Entre vous et moi, je pense que nous sommes supérieurs à vous en tout point.

-Katherine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? grognais-je

-Je m'ennuie, je suis venue voir ce qui se passait ici. Maintenant que j'ai fait un tour rapide sur la situation, je peux partir.

Je me déplaçais rapidement pour essayer de l'empêcher de sortir. Elle était plus rapide que moi et elle est parvenue à s'échapper. Je donnais un coup de point dans le mur faisant trembler tous les cadres accrochés. J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi et la main d'Isabella se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et la plaquais contre le mur. Elle me regarda en haussant les épaules. Je sentais que les autres approchaient pour m'enlever d'Isabella. Comme si j'allais lui faire le moindre mal. De toute façon, je tuerais celui ou celle qui lui fera du mal, volontairement ou involontairement. Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu sans le savoir.

-Lâche-la, m'ordonna Fuckward.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, assenais-je.

Il posa sa main sur mon bras et je l'envoyais valser à l'autre côté de la pièce. Sa famille a grogné. Enfin, ceux qui étaient de son bord, le Lutin, le Doc et la Maman. L'autre côté, il y a le Major, Hulk et la Reine de Glace.

-Mon amour, éloignes-toi de lui avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal.

-Comme tu es lent à comprendre, je crois que je dois te donner une explication plus claire.

Mon ange passa sa main sur ma nuque. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'attira à elle. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. J'entendis la réaction choquée des autres, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. La seule qui importait était déjà dans mes bras et elle m'embrassait. Paradis!

Elle se sépara de moi un peu trop vite à mon goût et eut une moue triomphante en regardant le visage de Fuckward. Immense sentiment de satisfaction a traversé mon corps en sachant que ça provenait en partie de moi. J'étais très heureux que Bella ait décidé de lui montrer et la face qu'il fait est sans prix. Il a une mine déconfite et, dans ses yeux, on voit que son coeur est brisé. Pour commencer depuis quand est-ce qu'ils ont un coeur? Il doit être aussi congelé que le reste de leur corps. Je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu intéresser Bella. Mis à part le Major. Hulk et la Reine de Glace sont corrects, j'imagine qu'il faut apprendre à les connaître davantage avant de porter un jugement.

-Tu as préféré rester avec un moins que rien au lieu de me reprendre. Tu le regretteras.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait, dis-je en empoignant Edward par le cou.

Il n'a pas le droit de parler à mon ange de cette façon. Elle est la jeune femme la plus parfaite, s'il ne sait pas la respecter c'est qu'il n'est pas digne d'elle. Des mots comme ça, ça semble étrange lorsque ça sort de ma bouche. Je ne la traiterai peut-être pas toujours comme il se doit, mais ça n'a pas semblé la déranger. Je l'avais plaqué contre le mur et elle avait seulement haussé les épaules face à mon comportement. Elle était incroyable! Je l'aimais réellement mais je ne sais pas si je serai un jour capable de lui dire.

**IPOV**

-Damon, tu peux le lâcher. Hier, nous avions parlé d'avoir des explications. C'est le temps, avant qu'Edward se fasse arracher la tête, dis-je.

-Très bien, parlons, dit acerbement Edward. C'est quoi? Je ne suis plus là alors tu jettes ton dévolu sur la première personne que tu rencontre? C'est pathétique.

-Ce qui est encore plus pathétique, c'est de laisser une fille dans les bois et, après ça, essayer de la rechercher pour la convaincre de revenir avec toi.

-Je t'ai laissé pour te protéger. Et maintenant, tu es déjà avec quelqu'un d'autres après un mois!

-Te souviens-tu des paroles que tu m'as dites? Que ce serait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé? J'ai pris les mots au pied de la lettre. Je suis passée à autre chose.

-Je pensais que ça te prendrait du temps. Je n'avais pas pensé que je comptais si peu à tes yeux.

-Tu devrais savoir que tu ne comptes plus du tout pour moi. Ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu te fasses tuer. Mais je vais me soucier de toi parce que tu es important pour Esmé et Carlisle.

-Merci Bella, me remercièrent-ils.

-Il t'a vraiment laissé dans les bois? grogna Damon en me serrant plus fort vers lui.

-Qui es-tu pour clamer un droit sur ma sœur? demanda Alice.

-Premièrement, je pense que j'ai plus de droit sur elle que toi, Lutin. Deuxièmement, Isabella n'est pas un objet. Elle n'est pas fait en verre.

-Comment crois-tu savoir ce qui est bon pour elle ou non? demanda Edward.

-Nous avions parlé d'explications, pas d'arrachage de tête, le coupais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Angela fait là? demanda Rosalie.

-Mes parents ont été tués par un vampire. J'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière à peine une semaine avant qu'ils ne meurent.

-Oh, mais c'est horrible! hoqueta Esmé en portant une main à sa bouche.

-Angela, connais-tu le vampire qu'il a fait ça? demanda gentiment mais fermement Carlisle.

-Je ne le connais pas, par exemple, il n'est pas de votre race, il est de celle que l'on voit ici. Il a dit qu'il aurait besoin de moi dans peu de temps pour un rituel. Que je devais m'entraîner d'ici là pour réussir à le servir comme il se doit.

-T'as-t-il spécifié ce qu'il allait faire? Ce qu'il avait besoin pour le sacrifice?

-Il a glissé un mot à propos d'un double Petrova ou quelque chose dans ce genre quand il l'aurait trouvé ainsi qu'une pierre.

J'ai senti Damon se tendre en arrière de moi. J'imagine que ma posture reflétait la sienne. Je ne savais pas qu'Angela m'avait caché ce fait, elle m'avait brièvement parlé de la mort de ses parents mais elle ne m'a jamais dit que ce «il» voulait un double ou encore cette pierre. Après son mini récit, tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que Damon et moi parlions mais nous sommes restés silencieux. À ma grande surprise, ce fut Carlisle qui parla.

-Tu as rencontré Klaus. Il cherche la Pierre de Lune depuis une éternité et une autre façon de briser la malédiction.

-Hey les jeunes! J'ai les travaux d'Isobel, salua Ric mais il arrêta brusquement de parler. Qui sont-ils et que font-ils ici?

-Laisse faire, Ric, dit Damon. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Que disent les travaux?

-La malédiction du Soleil et de la Lune parle d'une façon de briser le sort qui entoure les loups-garous et les vampires. En d'autres mots, comment le desceller. Si ce sont les vampires que parviennent à briser la malédiction, ils pourront sortir en plein jour. Au contraire, si les loups-garous la brisent, ils parviendront à muter à volonté, que ce soit la pleine lune ou non.

-Alors comment peut-on briser ce sort? demanda Jeremy.

-Il faut la Pierre de Lune et un double Petrova, selon les livres. Ce n'est pas clair, les livres ont quelques décennies voir, des centaines d'années.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi tendus tous les deux? nous demanda Emmett.

-Je n'ai aucune idée comment l'expliquer, avoua Damon.

-Dans les livres qu'Isobel m'a remis, on parle de cette malédiction. Et quand on va un peu plus loin avec certaines informations, on découvre que le double provient de la famille Petrova.

-Et ça fait quoi? On s'entend que ce n'est qu'une famille comme les autres non? demanda Elena.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle famille, Elena. Pas pour te faire peur, mais...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella? me pressa Stefan.

-C'est le nom véritable nom de famille de Katherine Pierce.

-Pardon? s'exclama tout le monde en parfaite synchronisation.

-Elle a changé son nom pour ne plus être recherchée. Katherine Pierce est en réalité Katerina Petrova.

-Ouais et ça change quoi? demanda Elena bien qu'elle soit un peu effrayé.

-Ça ne change rien dans la vie normale. La seule chose que ça change, c'est que tous les vampires et les loups-garous de la planète qui auront conscience de ton existence te pourchasseront.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est elle qu'ils cherchent.

-Au début, commença Damon. C'était impossible. Mais plus que nous avancions dans l'histoire des Petrova ainsi que dans les autres livres, ça devenait de plus en plus possible. Ni Isabella, ni moi n'y croyons mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence que la ressemblance entre Elena et Katherine est trop forte pour qu'on passe à côté.

-Admettons que tout ceci soit vrai, qui est Klaus? demanda ma cousine.

-Klaus? Il est l'une des personnes les plus craintes du monde surnaturel, répondit Carlisle.

-L'une des personnes? Ce qui veut dire qu'il y en a plusieurs? demanda Ric, intéressé.

-Je sais qu'il a un frère qui est craint également. Néanmoins, il paraîtrait qu'entre les deux, Klaus est le pire. Je l'ai rencontré une fois lorsque j'étais avec les Volturi. Eux-mêmes étaient effrayés par lui. C'est un homme dur, cruel, brutal et ça ne lui dérange pas de tuer pour atteindre ses buts. Il a déjà tué plein de fois et il recommencera, c'est certain.

-C'est bon, et si on laissait tomber le topo Klaus et que l'on parle d'Alice et de Jasper. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous?

-Pas grand chose, elle m'en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé à ta fête et ses sentiments n'étaient plus sincères envers moi. On a décidé que c'était mieux pour nous deux si l'on arrêtait d'agir en tant que couple. Je lui en veux énormément, parce qu'après, j'ai découvert qu'elle me manipulait.

-Comment? m'intéressais-je à la raison qu'il allait me dire.

-Elle m'a fait croire pendant soixante-dix ans que j'étais son âme sœur juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être toute seule.

-Qui peut faire ça à quelqu'un? demandais-je à personne mais en regardant Alice dans les yeux.

-Bella, mon amour, s'il te plaît, reviens avec moi. Tu es mon âme sœur, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Si tu avais été mon véritable âme sœur, tu n'aurais pas hésité à vouloir me transformer. Si j'étais supposée d'être avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu ne m'aurais jamais abandonné aussi lâchement dans la forêt.

-Tu remets en question mon amour pour toi ou le mien pour toi? demanda Edward.

-Pour commencer, tu ne m'as pas vraiment aimé, tu m'as toujours traité comme un objet fait de verre. Tu ne m'as jamais traité comme ton égal, juste comme un objet dont tu pouvais te servir.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! cria-t-il.

-Nie la vérité autant que tu le voudras. De toute façon, dis-moi que je n'étais pas qu'une distraction pour toi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le.

-Tu n'étais pas une... commença-t-il. On va dire que tu as raison, je ne suis pas capable de te le dire en te regardant dans les yeux, admit finalement Edward.

Sa famille le regarda choquée. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Alice et Jasper. Alice devait avoir manipulé Edward pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi avec ses visions. Jasper savait que ses sentiments ne sont pas suffisamment fort en comparaison à ce que Damon éprouvait envers moi et moi à son encontre. Damon serra de plus en plus sa poigne sur mon corps. Il avait envi d'aller tuer Edward mais il se retenait pour ne pas me blesser. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu me briser la nuque mais à la place il semblait réussir à garder son sang-froid.

Tout à coup, il se leva, m'entraînant avec lui. Il me garda dans ses bras et il nous éclipsa.

* * *

**Les relations entre Edward et beaucoup d'autres seront catastrophique! J'espère que la réaction d'Isabella face à lui vous plaît fortement.**

**Baiser entre Damon et Bella, trois dans le chapitre. C'est de valeur qu'Edward soit aussi idiot.**

**Sinon, envi d'un point de vue d'un personnage pour le prochain chapitre?**

******Est-ce que vous avez des liens pour des histoires dans les catégories Harry Potter, Twilight ou Vampire Diaries ou des crossovers entre ceux-ci?**

******Des reviews, S.V.P.?**

******Merci et à la prochaine,  
ginnybella98**


	18. Maman!

**Salut tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour ici donc je coupe.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lily Jolie: **Je participe à ton mouvement pour frapper Edward ET Alice ;) Nan, mais sérieux, il n'y a pas de violence mais des complots contre Edward. Pour Alice, je ne sais pas à quel point elle le regretteras ou même si elle le regretteras je n'ai pas encore décidé. Edward va en passer plein! Surtout de la part de Damon et Bella.

**Mane-jei: **Merci! Il y a d'autres baisers dans ce chapitre. Pour Angela, elle ne se sentait pas prête d'en parler, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a rien dit en pratiquement un mois. Les autres savent ce qui peut se passer lorsque l'on perd ses parents (avec Elena). Les gars ne s'en soucient pas nécessairement mais les filles veulent lui laisser du temps. Pour la trame de TVD, tu parles de Klaus, Pierre de Lune et double Petrova? En ce moment, dans Quand la Lionne se bat, je suis au moment où elle réintègre ses appartements après son sevrage et que Snape est brisé son mur d'image, chapitre 11 ou 12.

**lala-611: **Ça marche dans les deux sens! J'aime te répondre, tu aimes m'écrire. J'ai appelé Edward Fuckward en ton honneur. J'y avais déjà pensé mais je n'étais pas sûr mais lorsque tu l'a marqué dans ta review, j'ai décidé de le mettre. C'est toi que je dois remercier, Lara, pour m'avoir permis de démarrer le chapitre. Sans ta suggestion de mettre un point de vue pour Esmé, je fixerais la page blanche du chapitre... J'ai déjà lu la fiction «Mon destin», en réalité, je l'ai suivi et j'ai laissé quelques reviews au cours de l'histoire. J'adore l'auteure! Pour «Entre Tes Pieds Et La Terre», je vais la commencer dans peu de temps. Merci!

**tarradict: **Ce n'est pas grave que tu aies manqué 3 chapitres, l'important c'est que tu continues de lire la fic. C'est vrai qu'Edward n'a pas vraiment de caractère dans Twilight et c'est un peu énervant parfois. Il n'a pas fini d'en prendre et ça ne se terminera pas aujourd'hui. Point de vue Emmett présent et un Emmett qui recommence à faire des blagues.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**EsméPOV**

Celle que je considère comme ma fille vient de partir avec un total inconnu. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle fait ça à mon fils, lui qui l'aime plus que tout au monde. Elle n'est pas la fille que j'ai connu, la jeune femme que j'ai appris à aimé. Elle a donné le sourire à mon fils et présentement, elle est entrain de lui arraché littéralement le coeur. Plus le temps passe, plus je vois que son sourire s'affaisse, que le vide refait surface en-dans de lui et la douleur qui ennuage ses yeux. Mon pauvre fils!

Je sais qu'il a eu toutes les misères du monde à rompre avec Bella, mais elle pourrait au moins faire un effort pour lui parler. Au lieu de cela, elle lui met sa nouvelle relation en pleine figure. Tout à l'heure, elle a très clairement démontré qu'elle s'est jouée de lui, qu'il ne l'a jamais intéressé. Ce n'est qu'une bitch qui a brisé notre famille. Emmett n'a plus fait de blagues douteuses depuis un mois, Alice n'est plus aussi excitée et énervée par le magasinage, en réalité, elle n'y a pas été depuis qu'Edward a laissé Bella. Même Rosalie et Jasper étaient affectés par son départ. J'étais sûre que Rose ne l'appréciait pas mais elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle ait décidé de faire une croix sur son humanité seulement pour être avec mon fils. Il y a un mois, Bella était prête à tout pour Edward et elle ne fait que lui mettre son bonheur en pleine figure. Comme si Edward n'avait pas déjà suffisamment souffert avant que l'on vienne ici. Sur un autre côté, mon mari était d'accord avec Bella. Moi, je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle traitait mon premier fils, même s'il était plus vieux que moi.

Je n'aimais pas du tout la nouvelle attitude de Bella. Elle était devenue ferme, forte, froide voire glaciale et elle ne montrait plus la gentillesse et la douceur dont elle faisait preuve. Elle a totalement changé. D'une certaine part, je me ressentais de la culpabilité. Si c'était notre départ qui lui avait causé ce changement, j'espère au moins qu'Edward se rendrait compte de la stupidité de ses gestes.

Il grogna. C'était la preuve qu'il était à l'affût de toute pensée lui venant en aide. J'imagine qu'il cherchait à voir si quelqu'un était de son bord pour Bella. Je savais que Jasper était à fond derrière son vieil ami et sa sœur, il ressentait leurs émotions, Emmett, quant à lui, il adorait Bella plus que tout et en voulait infiniment à Edward de l'avoir abandonné. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir suivi la décision de son frère. Rosalie, elle, elle se maintenait du côté de son époux et de son ''frère jumeau''. D'après ce que j'avais vu passer sur son visage, je voyais que Rose appréciait énormément la nouvelle personnalité de Bella. Alice était profondément déçue de voir que sa meilleure amie ne lui portait plus la moindre attention. Edward était blessé de voir son âme soeur dans les bras d'un autre homme. Et que l'homme se clame être un vampire et qu'elle est avec des soi-disant vampires et des sorcières. Et quoi encore? Des loups-garous?

-Les loups-garous n'existent pas, dit fermement mon premier fils.

-Je ne faisais que penser aux possibilités.

-Les loups-garous existent, en passant, répondit un jeune, Stefan, je crois.

-Comment le savez-vous? demanda mon mari.

-Les Lockwood transportent le gène, répondit-il. C'est Katherine qui me l'a dit.

-Et tu fais confiance à cette bitch? demanda Caroline.

-Non, mais les faits le prouvent avec Tyler et Mason, donc pour une fois, elle dit la vérité, déclara-t-il toujours aussi calme.

J'aurais aimé mieux que Bella soit avec lui qu'avec l'autre ténébreux. Son aura de voyou éclairait toute la place autour de son être. Il était le mauvais garçon, celui dont tout le monde perd espoir de le sauver. Je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait être avec lui. Si elle avait été avec ce Stefan, nous aurions plus de chance de la voir revenir avec nous. En même temps, c'était sa décision et je n'interférai pas contre ses choix. J'espère seulement qu'elle sera heureuse avec lui.

-Arrête de penser à ça! cria-t-il sur moi.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu as décidé de partir. C'est de ta faute si elle a changé, tu ne peux reprocher personne d'autre que toi! hurlais-je en guise de réponse. Elle était une personne importante pour nous tous, une partie intégrante de la famille et tu nous l'as enlevé! Même si je n'aime pas sa nouvelle attitude et avec qui elle est, je crois que tant qu'elle est heureuse, tu n'as rien à faire ou à dire. Tu possèdes encore moins le droit de lui dire ce qu'elle peut faire ou pas. Elle est une personne à part entière! Je crois qu'elle avait raison, tu l'as traité comme un objet.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! S'il n'y a personne qui veut me croire, peut-être que ma présence n'est pas désirée ici. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas des intentions honorables.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu douterais de Damon? demanda Jasper.

-Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait digne de confiance. Bella est tellement gentille, qu'elle n'hésitera pas à faire tout ce qu'il voudra pour qu'il laisse les autres tranquilles.

Ça y est! Il recommence à la traiter comme un objet fait en verre, un vitrail. Bella n'est pas aussi délicate ou douce qu'elle n'y paraît. Elle a toujours eu peur de la réaction d'Edward si elle sortait son véritable caractère. Après avoir été timide, elle a eu peur de nous effrayer. Je lui en veux un peu mais en même temps, le caractère contrôlant et possessif d'Edward ne fonctionne pas avec celui indépendant et libre de Bella. Dans le fond, ils sont mieux en étant séparé qu'en tant de couple. Je ne sais même pas s'ils pourront se construire une relation amicale.

-Maman, je ne la veux pas en tant qu'amie, je la veux pour qu'elle soit mienne.

-Arrête avec ça, Edward, elle ne te reviendra pas. Continue de pousser et elle ne voudra plus jamais nous revoir.

-Esmé a raison, Edward, intervient Alice en ma faveur. À chaque décision que tu essaies de prendre à sa place, à chaque fois que tu tentes d'intervenir avec ce qu'elle fait, ses gestes ou ses choix, je vois de moins en moins son futur avec nous.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, elle me reviendra, dit-il férocement.

Il la traite comme si elle était un chien qui reviendrait. Et Bella avait raison. S'il avait été son âme sœur, il n'aurait jamais pu l'abandonner aussi lâchement. Il serait resté avec elle, n'aurait pas hésité à la transformer même s'il croit être une créature damnée et il ne l'aurait pas contrôlé autant que ça. Mon fils, pensais-je, si tu veux regagner le coeur de ta belle, il faudra que tu réussisses à t'adapter à son nouveau caractère. Edward releva la tête vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil. J'aimerais revoir Bella dans notre cadre familial mais je ne voulais pas la brimer.

**EmPOV (Emmett)**

J'adore le nouveau caractère de ma petite soeur! J'aime aussi beaucoup son nouvel amoureux, l'ami de Jasper. Je pense qu'il la protégera mieux que ce qu'Edward n'a jamais pu faire. J'espère seulement qu'il ne lui fera pas le moindre mal car aussi non, c'est lui qui le paiera. Je jure mentalement que le cheveu qu'il ne sera pas à sa place sur la tête de Bella, celui qui l'aura déplacé le regrettera. Il me suppliera de mettre fin à ses jours. Je n'aurai aucune pitié pour cette personne, qui qu'elle soit.

Edward eut un feulement sourd. C'est quoi son problème à lui? La seule chose qu'il sait faire ce matin c'est de hurler et de grogner. Il a crié sur Esmé et il a grogné à chaque fois que l'un de nous pensait que Bella était mieux avec Damon. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le rencontrais. Je l'avais vu une ou deux fois durant mes années humains. Il me l'avait fait oublier parce que la première fois je devais avoir six ans et la seconde fois, dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Il ne m'a jamais fait peur, il m'intéresse plutôt de savoir quelles sont les différences avec ce type de vampires et le nôtre.

-Hey, Stefan! lui demandais-je en entrant dans la cuisine où il préparait de la sauce.

-Emmett, me dit-il poliment. Que puis-je pour toi?

-Pas grand chose, je voulais savoir les différences entre ton espèce de vampire et la mienne.

-Le premier fait le plus apparent, c'est que nous ressemblons plus à des humains que vous. Nos yeux ne changent pas tout dépendant notre diète. La majorité d'entre nous sont capable de contrôler leur soif de sang. Nous avons une face de vampire lorsque nous sommes prêts à attaquer nos victimes. Les crocs sortent. Ensuite, le moyen pour être changé en vampire est plus compliqué. Nous brûlons au soleil et mourrons d'un pieu en bois dans le coeur.

-Wow! Ça vous êtes plus facile que nous à tuer! J'aimerais mieux être comme vous qu'être ma race de vampire. Notre contrôle est nul et nous scintillons au soleil. Quelle idée virile!

Il rit à ma dernière phrase. Il avait fini la sauce et il la séparait en de différents contenants. Je ne comprends pas l'utilité de faire la cuisine, nous sommes des vampires, nous ne mangeons pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu cuisines? Nous sommes des vampires, nous ne pouvons pas ingérer de la nourriture humaine.

-Nous, nous pouvons manger et ça l'aide énormément à contrôler notre soif de sang. En plus, Elena, Angela, Bonnie, Bella, Alaric et Jeremy sont tous humains. Ils doivent manger.

-J'aimerais ça pouvoir manger et goûter comme les humains.

-Ça sera peut-être possible, intervient Bonnie. Nous venons de trouver comment apporter une légère modification au sortilège pour vous empêcher de scintiller.

-J'adorerais ça! criais-je en allant la serrer dans mes bras.

-Emmett! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance! hurla Edward.

-Dites-moi, les filles, conspirais-je avec Angela et Bonnie. Il ne mérite pas d'avoir un sortilège de protection? Nous pourrions le laisser ainsi, il n'est pas respectueux envers vous.

-Totalement d'accord, embarqua Bonnie. En plus, il fait souffrir Bella. Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Damon mais il rend Bella heureux donc ça me va.

-Très bien, marché conclu, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Je camouflais mes pensées à Edward en pensant à Rose. Je l'entendis me dire d'arrêter de penser à cela mais je n'y pensais que plus fort. Il me sauta à la gorge lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce. Il y avait les deux sorcières, Caroline Elena, son frère Jeremy. Il manquait Bella et Damon. Il était mieux de bien la traiter, il aurait à faire à quelques frères. Le premier, c'est moi, ensuite, il y a Jasper, Jeremy et Stefan. Il passerait très clairement un mauvais quart d'heure.

**IPOV**

Damon m'avait pris avec lui à je ne sais trop quelle place. Nous étions à l'orée des bois. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna à sa suite dans le bois. Je m'arrangeais pour éviter de foncer dans les branches ou de m'enfarger dans les racines qui sortaient du sol. Je n'étais pas très maladroite mais à la vitesse où nous avancions, c'était parfois difficile de garder la cadence.

-Isabella, tu devrais faire attention avec qui tu vas dans les bois, ça pourrait t'être fatale... me dit-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

-Je me dis qu'avec l'homme qui est à côté de moi, elles n'oseront pas venir m'attaquer.

-Content de voir que tu me fais confiance pour ça.

-Je n'aurais pas passé toutes ces nuits avec toi si je ne te faisais pas confiance, Damon. Où est-ce que nous allons au juste?

-C'est un endroit important pour moi. Personne n'est au courant que ça existe, pas même Stefan. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui annoncerais cet endroit pour qu'il amène Elena. Dégueu!

-Damon! le réprimandais-je en cachant mon sourire derrière ma main.

-Ça t'amuse, princesse. Et maintenant que ton ex jaloux et possessif est de retour, il nous faudra un endroit pour nous éclipser de toute cette drama.

-C'est une bonne idée. Surtout que je ne pense pas être suffisamment patiente pour supporter Edward très longtemps.

-Moi non plus! Il agit comme un enfant de cinq ans à la place d'un vampire de... quel âge déjà?

-Cent ans, répondis-je.

-Il n'a pas l'air de ça. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui, princesse, il n'a rien d'un vrai homme.

-Alors parce que toi tu en un vrai? le taquinais-je.

-J'ai fait l'armé, princesse, évidemment que j'en suis un vrai! Ce n'est pas des petits garçons insignifiants qui sont capables d'aller à la guerre.

-C'est à cet endroit que tu as rencontré Jasper, déclarais-je calmement. Comment était-il?

-Il te l'expliquera lui-même, ria-t-il. De toute façon, Isabella, nous avons tous les deux pleins d'histoires de guerre à raconter. Nous sommes presqu'arrivés.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence confortable. Il avait raison, à peine deux minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés. C'était une clairière, au sommet d'une montagne et en-dessous de nous, il y avait les chutes. À nos pieds, s'étalait la ville et l'endroit où nous regroupions pour faire les feux de joie. Avec le soleil qui brillait le ciel, la vue était tout simplement splendide. Je suppose que personne ne connaît cet endroit puisque tout est parfait.

-Est-ce que tu aimes? me demanda Damon en arrière de moi.

-C'est magnifique! Tu as découvert cet endroit quand?

-Je devais avoir dix ans. Stefan était très jeune et mon père voyait déjà en lui le petit ange parfait. Je m'évadais ici.

-C'est un bel endroit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as jamais partagé avec personne auparavant?

-Je suppose que je n'avais pas trouvé personne en qui j'avais confiance ou qui valait suffisamment la peine pour l'amener ici.

-Je suis une privilégiée dans ce cas.

**DPOV**

Privilégiée, mon ange, ça oui, tu l'es. J'ai amené une seule autre personne ici. Toi-même, pour peu que tu t'en souviennes. Je sais que c'est toi, la femme que j'ai cherché pendant le dernier siècle et demi. Pourtant, elle joue si bien son jeu que personne ne l'a remarqué. Je l'ai vu à la première seconde bien que je ne l'ai réalisé que plus tard que c'était la même, exactement la même. Après ça, il a fallu que je me retienne de ne pas me jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser. À chaque fois que nous étions interrompus, c'était de plus en plus frustrant. J'imagine qu'elle a su pour Stefan et moi pendant tout le temps nous devions prétendre d'être parfaitement normal. À bien y penser, elle en sait probablement plus que ce qu'elle ne le dit.

Plus que j'y pensais et en réalité tout ce qui pouvait paraître étrange chez elle ne l'était pas. Le fait qu'elle possède des livres aussi vieux dans sa bibliothèque, classiques ou pour de la recherche, par-dessus tout, qu'elle soit capable de les lire sans aucun problème, le fait qu'elle connaisse Isobel, qu'elle soit perspicace, qu'elle réussit à obtenir ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle ne semble jamais ébranlée.

-À quoi penses-tu? me demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'ici, avec moi, tu peux arrêter de prétendre. Je t'y ai déjà emmené.

-Je m'en souviens Damon. Mais l'endroit reste tout de même époustouflant.

-Content de voir que je ne suis pas fou! m'exclamais-je.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu le serais? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quand j'ai réalisé que c'était toi, je me suis dit que ça ne se pouvait pas. Tu es partie sans un mot et, depuis toutes ces années, je te cherche. Mais tu n'as pas semblé me reconnaître alors je me suis dit que j'étais fou de penser que ça pourrait être toi. Et là, je viens de réaliser que depuis le début, tu jouais à un jeu et que dans le fond, tu le savais depuis le début ce que nous sommes.

Elle me sourit et je fus heureux de voir que mes théories n'étaient pas fausses. C'était tout de même légèrement vexant de savoir qu'elle ne m'a rien dit et m'a laissé me débrouiller par mes propres moyens pour arriver à trouver la vérité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit? lui demandais-je.

-Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'avais pas prévu te trouver ici. Quand je t'ai vu à la journée des Fondateurs, j'ai fait le saut. Je ne savais pas que Katherine avait l'intention de vous transformer. Peu importe, j'avais prévu aller voir directement Elena mais j'ai arrêté net. Ensuite, au fil du temps, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait de plus en plus de vampires, loups-garous et sorcières. Il ne fallait pas que je t'en parle et qu'une personne puisse nous entendre. C'était trop risqué.

-Finalement, ce que les autres trouvent étranges avec toi ne l'est pas tant que ça.

-Pardon?

-Le fait que tu connaisses Isobel, j'ai trouvé la lettre, que tes livres soient aussi vieux et que tu sois aussi perspicace. La dernière, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Tu dis que je ne suis pas perspicace? Oh, là, je suis vexée, répliqua-t-elle en boudant.

-Isa... Tu l'es mais tu dois avoir vécu plus que moi donc ta capacité d'assimiler et de déduire les informations est pas mal plus grande que celle de n'importe qui d'autres.

-C'est beau, tu gagnes, dit-elle en me laissant. Mais s'il te plaît, ne dit rien aux autres.

-Je ne dirai rien, Isabella, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.

-Promets-le, me supplia-t-elle.

-Je te le promets, princesse, dis-je en la calant contre moi.

Après ça, nous sommes restés silencieux durant quelques temps. La sonnerie d'Isabella nous tira du silence. Elle ouvrit son cellulaire et répondit sans la moindre hésitation.

-Elena, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-_Oh mon dieu Bella! J'avais peur que Damon t'ait tué et qu'il ne soit pas revenu parce qu'il allait enterrer le corps, _entendis-je Elena répondre.

-Mais c'est insultant Elena, dis-je en prenant le téléphone. Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais tué la seule fille qui reste autour de moi sans que j'aie le besoin de l'hypnotiser? Je suis vexé.

-_Damon! Sois sérieux deux minutes, tu sais très bien que cela pourrait se produire._

-Pas avant que je ne sois mort.

-_Redonne le téléphone à Bella, c'est à elle que je veux parler._

-Ok, ok mademoiselle Gilbert, dis-je en redonnant le téléphone à Isabella.

**IPOV**

-_Vous revenez quand?_ me demanda Elena.

-J'en ai aucune idée pourquoi?

-_Bella, ça doit faire six heures que vous êtes partis._

-Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. On s'en vient, Elena. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter. On se revoit dans une heure ou deux, la saluais-je avant de raccrocher.

-Il ne faut pas déjà retourner voir ton stupide Fuckward? me demanda-t-il.

-Il n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas à lui. Il faudra qu'il comprenne un jour.

-Ouais, si la démonstration de ce matin ne l'a pas fait comprendre, je suis volontaire pour en faire d'autres, me dit-il et une lueur anima ses yeux.

Je me retournais pour lui faire totalement face. Je m'approchais de lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa réponse fut immédiate, une de ses mains alla dans mon dos, en-dessous de mon gilet et l'autre fut dans mes cheveux. J'eus un frisson en sentant ses doigts parcourir ma peau. Il approfondit le baiser en me forçant à laisser sa langue entrer dans ma bouche. J'avais déjà mes mains dans ses cheveux et je les ébouriffais. Quand nous nous sommes séparés, nous n'avions plus de souffle et notre respiration était saccadée. Aussitôt que notre respiration fut reprise, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, quémandant encore un autre baiser.

-Damon... il faudrait... y aller, lui dis-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

-Pourquoi princesse?

-Sinon, tu vas te faire arracher la tête lorsque nous allons revenir.

-Ce n'est pas une option, admit-il mais il resta assis.

Je me levais et commençais à marcher vers la forêt. Damon grogna mais fut à côté de moi en deux secondes. Il me lança un regard noir et je souris tout simplement.

-Tu es vraiment impossible, toi.

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a peu de gens qui sont capable de me supporter.

-Oh non! Sur quelle femme est-ce que je suis tombé?

-La même dont tu es amoureux depuis cent cinquante ans.

-Bonne réponse! me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Il m'aida à refaire le chemin dans le sens inverse. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de son aide et il le savait mais il aimait ça. Je l'ai laissé faire. Comme une fois, il faut sauter un peu pour descendre. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a emmené avec lui.

-Tu sais que j'aurais été capable de me débrouiller sans ton aide.

-Oui, mais j'ai été élevé à être un gentleman même si ça ne paraît pas toujours.

-Et moi, j'ai été élevée pour être une mère de famille qui s'occupe de son foyer, et? Ça n'empêche pas que j'ai vu beaucoup de guerres.

-L'âge vient avec, je suppose. Tu as quel âge au juste?

-Monsieur Salvatore, vous devriez savoir que demander l'âge d'une femme est un geste très impoli, le taquinais-je. En réalité, j'ai perdu le compte il y a quelques années.

-Je suis avec une femme qui peut avoir cinq fois mon âge.

-Y a-t-il une honte à cela? De toute façon, Stefan et Elena ne sont pas mieux.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'il t'a reconnu? me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être l'autre jour dans le donjon mais il n'a pas fait d'allusion ou de commentaire donc je doute qu'il ait réalisé que ce soit moi.

-Tant mieux! À moi pour plus longtemps!

-Fais attention, je n'aime pas les mecs possessifs.

-Sérieusement?

-Très. Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'aime pas Edward? Mais pour toi, je peux faire une exception.

-Tu serais prête à faire une exception pour moi? Génial!

-Je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Emmett.

-Je suis un militaire, mia Bella (1), je préfère Jasper. Quant à mon frère, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera la compagnie de ton ex, ils se ressemblent beaucoup, tous les deux broient du noir, ils sont trop sérieux et ils ont le même penchant pour les coupes de cheveux étranges. Ils vont s'entendre à merveille!

La maison était en vue. À ce moment, Damon mit un bras autour de ma taille pour que montrer que j'étais à lui. Je voyais Elena sur le perron faire les cents pas. Je me suis retenue de lui dire de faire attention puisqu'elle pourrait trop user les planches et tomber. Stefan alla la rejoindre et fixa notre direction. Il devait certainement avoir senti notre odeur grâce au vent. Il murmura quelque chose et elle releva brusquement la tête dans notre direction. En nous apercevant, elle courut dans vers moi et me sauta dans les bras détachant la prise de Damon sur moi.

-Bella! J'étais tellement inquiète! On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver avec Damon et tu es partie tout d'un coup.

-Les reproches vont à Damon, je ne savais pas qu'il voulait faire ça.

-Il ne t'a pas fait du mal au moins?

-Comme si j'étais capable de lui en faire! soupira Damon en roulant les yeux.

-Tantôt, tu l'as plaqué contre le mur, rétorqua Elena.

-Et après, elle m'a embrassé, ça prouve tout de même quelque chose.

-Si ça se trouve, elle ne fait que jouer avec toi, tout comme elle l'a fait avec nous, dit Edward alors que nous entrons dans la maison.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous ferait ça? Elle nous aime trop pour ça, me défendit Elena.

-Derrière les apparences d'ange se cachent souvent un démon, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu trouves que je suis un démon parce que j'ai essayé d'obtenir des informations? lui demandais-je en toute innocence.

-Tu es sortie avec moi juste pour obtenir des informations? demanda-t-il outré.

-Et toi tu es sorti avec juste pour ne plus être le seul célibataire dans ta famille qui est, était, tous en couple. Ça exprime beaucoup les paroles que tu as dites un peu plus tôt. Derrière les apparences d'un ange se cachent souvent un démon, répétais-je.

J'entendis le rire d'Emmett provenant de la cuisine. Il venait d'entendre ce que je venais de dire, je venais de me moquer délibérément d'Edward. Il apparut à côté de moi alors que son rire se fanait et il me serra dans ses bras.

-Allez viens, Bell's. J'ai deux mots à te dire à un sujet et je veux savoir ce que tu en penses.

-Alors quels sont ces deux mots?

-J'ai décidé avec l'accord des sorcières que nous continuerons de prétendre qu'elles n'ont pas trouvé la formule pour nous permettre de sortir au soleil. Nous nous transformerons dans le type de vampires qu'il y a ici.

-Je ne comprends pas tout, explique plus s'il te plaît Em.

-Bon, dans le fond, comme Edward ne parvient pas à croire qu'il existe d'autres créatures surnaturelles et qu'il est irrespectueux envers Bonnie et Angela, j'ai mis au point ce plan. Les filles ont décidé de jouer le jeu et comme tes pensées sont cachées à Edward, je me dis que tu pourrais être utile.

-Et que se passe-t-il avec ça?

-Dans le fond, Carlisle, à l'insu d'Edward, nous a tous inscrits au lycée pour lundi. Donc, il faudra recommencer une fois de plus. Seulement ici, c'est beaucoup plus ensoleillé qu'à Forks...

-Donc sans le sortilège des filles, Edward ne pourra pas sortir de la maison alors qu'il ne restera qu'une ou deux personnes.

-Tu as compris! dit-il joyeusement en tapant dans ses mains comme un enfant.

-Je trouve que cette idée est excellente et je suis totalement de la partie! Quel bon moyen de faire payer Edward pour le fait qu'il s'est servi de moi seulement pour ne pas être seul.

-Tu t'es servie de nous également, Bell's, me reprocha-t-il.

-Un peu au début mais après, j'ai commencé à vous apprécier réellement. Enfin, toi je t'aimais ainsi que Rosalie et Jasper.

-Pourtant Rose a été l'une de ses bitch et tu dis que tu l'appréciais? ria-t-il.

-Elle faisait ça pour se protéger ou pour vous protéger, vous êtes sa familles, elle tient beaucoup à vous. C'est juste l'instinct de préservation.

-Toi, au contraire, tu n'en as pas un seul. Tu te jettes à yeux fermés dans des antres de vampires.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas sensée vivre une vie humaine après tout.

-Ça doit être pour ça que tu t'entoures quotidiennement de vampires, de sorcières et de loups-garous à ce que j'ai entendu, dit-il alors que nous retournions en bas.

-Ça doit être une des raisons pour laquelle je sors avec un deuxième vampire après l'idiot pourri gâté qui te sert de frère.

-Emmett, si tu continues je vais... menaça Edward en perdant ses mots.

-Oh, est-ce que nous aurions rendu Eddie incapable de trouver ses mots?

-Comme c'est dommage. Peut-être devrions-nous lui ôter la langue pour savoir s'il n'y a pas un bris dans celle-ci, proposais-je à Emmett.

-Moi je suis partant pour le faire, dit Damon en m'embrassant sur les lèvres.

-MAMAN! cria Edward comme un enfant de cinq ans. Maman! Emmett et Bella ont dit qu'ils arracheraient ma langue, pleurnicha-t-il.

-Oh, mais arrête de pleurer, Eddie chou, lui dis-je. Je promets que ce sera sans douleur sinon, l'argent vous sera entièrement remis.

Damon ria derrière moi. Quand nous sommes rentrés dans la cuisine, j'ai vu que tout le monde qui avait entendu retenait leur rire. Même Esmé avait sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer les sons qui sortaient. Edward était estomaqué de voir la réaction de tout le monde. À la place de rire un peu, il se mit à bouder et à pleurnicher de plus en plus. Nous étions totalement plier en deux.

-Eddie, mais tu as quel âge? parvient à demander Emmett entre deux éclats de rire.

-Je suis définitivement plus âgé que toi, reprit Edward froidement.

-Ah bon? Pourtant ce n'est pas toi il y a cinq minutes qui allait pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman parce que Bella t'a menacé? demanda Jasper.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous de son bord à elle? gémit Edward.

-Parce qu'elle est ma petite-amie, abruti, répondit Damon.

Les autres continuèrent. Elena et Jeremy pour la famille, Caroline et Bonnie pour l'amitié, Alaric, juste parce qu'il ne l'aime pas, Stefan pour son frère et Elena, Emmett et Jasper pour leur petite soeur et Rosalie parce qu'elle le trouvait trop gamin. Alice, Carlisle et Esmé étaient déchirés entre les deux. Je comprenais très bien pour Carlisle et Esmé mais pour Alice, c'était la preuve qu'il se préparait quelque chose avec Edward. Enfin, je savais que les Cullen que j'appréciais davantage étaient sur mon bord. Même si ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'ils soient sur le bord d'Edward, je les aimerais tout de même. Ce dernier semble dépité de ce qui vient de se passer. S'il croyait réellement qu'il est le roi du monde, il se trompe. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était le seul être sur la planète. En étant le premier «enfant» de Carlisle et d'Esmé, il était certainement le plus choyé. Ensuite, entre les deux filles, c'était Alice. Rosalie était toujours plus distante mais Alice en profitait toujours lors de ses virées de magasinage pour dévaliser les magasins et vider ses comptes de banque.

Stefan servit le souper à tout le monde, exception faite des sang-froid. C'est sûr qu'ils n'en avaient pas de besoin, ils allaient vomir ce qui rentrerait dans leur système. La lasagne était délicieuse. Stefan était un bon cuisinier. Pas mal mieux qu'Elena donc elle était chanceuse. La soirée fut courte, personne ne voulut supporter les sautes d'humeur d'Edward. Après le souper, nous sommes presque tous retournés chez soi. Bonnie est allée dormir chez Caroline, elle faisait des efforts pour sa relation avec Caroline. C'était bien, Caro s'ennuie d'elle. Angela est venue, exceptionnellement, dormir dans la maison familiale. Les Cullen étaient restés au manoir des Salvatore. Damon était venu avec moi, ça n'avait rien de surprenant.

Après qu'Angela ait été se coucher, je suis allée me préparer à mon tour. J'ai ma propre salle de bain mais je voulais souhaiter bonne nuit à Angela avant qu'elle se sauve de Damon. Ensuite, quand j'eus fini, Damon m'attendait sur mon lit. Il avait les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Il sourit en sentant ma présence à côté de lui dans le lit. Il changea sa position et m'entoura de ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son torse tout en réfléchissant trop pour cette heure.

-À quoi penses-tu princesse? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es arrivée.

-Je me demandais si Jasper sait qui je suis, enfin, je l'ai rencontré une fois avec toi mais je l'ai croisé de nouveau par la suite, après sa transformation.

-Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a pas fait une seule allusion à toi. Peut-être qu'il a des doutes mais qu'il les garde pour lui, moi, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Je pense que je laisse faire pour ce soir. Bonne nuit, lui dis-je.

-Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose? me demanda-t-il.

-Désolée, j'avais oublié, dis-je en me retournant.

Je l'embrassais en guise de bonne nuit à sa demande. Ça ressembla énormément à celui au-dessus des chutes de cet après-midi. Il soupira de satisfaction quand je reposais ma tête contre son torse. Je mis du temps à m'endormir. Je savais qu'il s'était endormi, sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Je vis les heures défiler sur mon cadran. Je pensais à toute sorte d'affaire. Des choses anodines comme qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire demain à des choses plus importante comme que se passera-t-il quand tout le monde saura pour moi. Je finis par m'endormir avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. Je vais dormir tout une autre journée ou à peine quelques heures.

* * *

**J'ai adoré écrire le dernier bout où Edward pleurniche dans les jupes de sa maman. Je riais toute seule devant mon écran en imaginant Edward caché comme un enfant derrière Esmé dans la maison des Salvatore. Celles qui veulent encore qu'il paie, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas fini. J'ai même pensé qu'il pourrait tourner du côté obscur de la force! Avec Victoria ou Klaus... Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles!**

**Je publierais le prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche, ça dépend à quel rythme mon écriture avance et si j'ai du temps libre.**

**Voulez-vous des points de vue de personnage en particulier? Ou des idées de ce que certains personnages pourraient manigancer ou que d'autres subirait?**

******Est-ce que vous avez des liens pour des histoires dans les catégories Harry Potter, Twilight ou Vampire Diaries ou des crossovers entre ceux-ci?**

******Des reviews, S.V.P.?**

**Merci et à la prochaine!  
ginnybella98**


	19. Couteau

**Salut tout le monde! Je viens de finir le chapitre et je vous avertis, il est bien rempli! À un tel point que j'ai fait 1000 mots de plus que certains de mes autres chapitres et c'est sans compter mes notes.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**lala-611: **Stefan, j'offre un léger développement dans le chapitre mais rien de très gros. Jasper je ne l'ai pas abordé encore mais probablement dans le prochain chapitre. Pour les 400 coups à Edward, on en parle pas du tout dans le chapitre, mais Edward reste un connard. Point de vue d'Elena c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vu. Après avoir lu ton review, je suis allée voir. Chapitre 14 pour Elena. Et Jasper y est également. Merci pour les suggestions de fics!**  
**

**Mane-jei: **C'est impossible pour Edward de s'en sortir s'il n'en bave pas avant. C'est pas d'un personnage apprécié que l'on parle! Il l'a vu avec Damon lorsqu'il était humain. Expliqué plus tard. Pour répondre à ta question, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... Je suis rendu au chapitre 15 ou 16 de Luxuria. Et je n'ai pas lu toutes les traductions de Angel of the Paradise, mais ceux que j'ai lu sont excellente.

**tarradict: **Ton raisonnement est bon avec Edward et Victoria. J'y avais pas pensé mais c'est totalement la vérité. Il ne peut pas être avec quelqu'un qui veut tuer celle qu'il «aime».**  
**

******Bon, j'arrête de vous embêtez et je vous laisse avec le chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**ElPOV**

Je me suis réveillée au côté de Stefan. J'avais très bien dormi sur mes deux oreilles. Je n'avais pas eu à me soucier du fait de maintenir la façade, Caroline était au courant et elle évitait sa maison autant que possible. Nous ne nous étions pas officiellement remis ensemble mais tous nos amis savent que ce n'était que des apparences. Jenna n'était pas au courant et il vaut mieux qu'elle soit inaffectée par ce qui se passait avec nous. Ça la mettrait hors d'elle de savoir que mon père biologique était mon insupportable oncle John et que ma mère biologique, l'ex femme de son petit-ami, soit un vampire. Parfois, je me sentais coupable de cacher de telles choses à ma tante. Je l'aimais vraiment mais j'avais peur pour sa vie. Tout ce qui se produisait autour de moi aurait suffi à me rendre folle si je n'aurais pas mon frère, Bella et elle en être humain.

-Elena, chuchota Stefan. Je sais que tu es réveillée, pas besoin de faire semblant de dormir.

-Je ne faisais pas semblant, murmurais-je en faussant d'être indignée.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi? me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant.

Nous avons commencé à faire s'embrasser. Il déposa quelques baisers sur mon cou mais nous avons été interrompus lorsque Jenna a cogné à la porte de ma chambre. Stefan s'éclipsa en deux secondes. Je permis à Jenna d'entrer.

-Elena! Il faut que tu lèves, n'oublie pas que tu es préposé à la décoration pour le bal masqué. Et ce soir, dit à Bella que je fais la cuisine. C'est entre Ric, Jeremy, elle, toi et moi.

-Argh! C'est vrai, grognais-je. Si je fais seulement ce matin et que je vais avec les filles plus tard au lac, est-ce que je peux?

-Ouais, en autant que tu n'es pas toute seule, ça me va. Qui sera là? Les filles, Angela, l'amie de Bella, Jeremy, Damon et ses amis. Peut-être Stefan, je n'en suis pas certaine.

-Damon a des amis? dit-elle avec une expression incrédule. Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible. Enfin, il est connu comme étant un gars qui passe de fille en fille et qui est arrogant.

-Oh, tu sais, les amis d'enfance. Mais il ne passera plus de fille en fille, lui annonçais-je.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? demanda-t-elle alors que je me levais.

-Tu ne savais pas qu'il avait arrêté son choix sur Bella? Il est avec elle officiellement.

-Donc il est passé de l'une de mes nièces à l'autre! C'est qui le prochain? Jeremy?

-Désolé, Jenna, je ne pense pas encore être homosexuel, répondit Damon en entrant dans ma chambre à la suite de Bella.

-Comment as-tu fait pour entrer? demanda ma tante.

-Je l'ai fait entrer tante Jenna, répondit ma cousine. De toute façon, il faut tous aller à cette journée décoration aussi non, je sens que Caroline nous le fera regretter.

-Je vous laisse, les jeunes. Damon, salua-t-elle poliment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? demandais-je furieusement.

-Il faut trouver un moyen d'obtenir la Pierre de Lune, annonça simplement Damon.

-Pourquoi et par quel moyen la faut-il?

-Parce que Katherine la veut et que ça nous donnerait une longueur d'avance sur elle et, selon ce qu'elle a dit à Stefan, ce serait les Lockwood qui la possèderaient.

-Vous avez planifié ça jusqu'à quelle heure? demandais-je en regardant ma cousine se coucher sur mon lit.

-Il s'est réveillé en disant ça ce matin, comme si un petit oiseau venait de lui dire. Mais moi, je me suis endormi à l'aube et il est neuf heures donc j'ai très peu dormi.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es insomniaque!

-C'est à cause de ma magnifique présence à ses côtés, elle ne peut s'empêcher de m'admirer.

-Toujours aussi sûr de toi, Damon, déclarais-je. Maintenant, sort de ma chambre que je puisse me changer. Et on s'en va au lac, cet après-midi, donc prépare tes petits amis vampires.

-Ils n'attendent que les sorcières pour sortir. Bella, Angela est encore chez toi, non?

-Oui, elle m'a dit que Bonnie devait aller la rejoindre. Amène-les chez toi et vous viendrez nous rejoindre plus tard chez les Lockwood.

-J'y vais, je ne prendrai pas de chances de les rater. En plus, je crois qu'elles seront enclines à venir au lac pour l'après-midi.

-Et Damon, même si tu veux récupérer la Pierre de Lune, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me laisser faire? lui proposa Bella.

-Pourquoi? bouda-t-il.

-Peut-être parce que tes méthodes laissent à désirer? lui suggérais-je.

Je reçus un regard noir de sa part puisqu'il n'appréciait pas que l'on remette en question ses techniques. Fort heureusement, Bella était là et elle m'évitait d'avoir à me justifier. Il embrassa rapidement Bella sur les lèvres avant de quitter la maison pour aller rejoindre celle de Bella.

-Alors Bella, que prévois-tu faire pour récupérer la Pierre de Lune? lui demandais-je.

-Un peu de charme et hop! c'est dans la poche! murmura-t-elle.

-Tu as conscience que si jamais Damon le découvre, il va être fâché?

-Ouais, mais pourquoi ne pas prendre le risque que ça l'arrive? Il ne faut pas attendre que la vie vienne à toi, il faut que tu ailles à elle, répliqua-t-elle avec sourire.

-C'est définitif, tu passes trop de temps avec Damon pour ton propre bien-être.

-Peut-être... dit-elle pensive. Nous allons au lac cet après-midi?

-Ouais. Crois-tu que je devrais mettre mon costume de bain en-dessous ou on revient le chercher?

-Peut-être aller le chercher puisque ça ne sera pas tout le monde qui est au courant.

-Bonne idée. Ah et tu es invitée à manger ici ce soir. Et Jenna a spécifié sans Damon

-Il a des amis maintenant, il peut passer du temps avec eux.

Je ne rajoutais pas un seul mot et allait me changer. Après ça, je suis descendue avec Bella. Il y avait Jeremy et Jenna dans la cuisine. C'était calme, ce qui est une bonne chose après l'arrivé des amis de Damon, qui contient en autre l'ex de Bella. Au moins, peut-être que le père peut faire du sens dans les gestes de ses «enfants» pour les empêcher d'énerver Bella. Il doit en savoir beaucoup, hier nous avions parlé un peu et il a parlé d'un certain Klaus. Si l'on réussit à mettre la main sur la Pierre de Lune, on va peut-être pouvoir l'empêcher de me sacrifier pour ce fichu sortilège. En plus qu'un sacrifice, c'est morbide. Trop de gens qui meurent pour le bénéfice de personnes précises. Par contre, si cela inclut de sauver tout le monde que j'aime, je suis prête à la faire sans un seul problème.

**CarlislePOV**

Edward commence à m'énerver. Il a fait les cents pas dans le manoir des Salvatore durant toute la nuit. Il répétait sans cesse certains trucs qui concernaient Bella. «Comment fait-elle pour tomber aussi bas? Qui étais-je pour elle? Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle? Comment est-ce que je vais réussir à regagner son coeur?». Non, mais franchement, pense-t-il vraiment qu'il va réussir à regagner son coeur? Enfin, elle est plus heureuse avec ce Damon que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec nous. Je suis peiné pour mon fils mais il n'a pas le droit de manipuler sa décision pour ses propres besoins.

Je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est vrai qu'elle est rapidement avec quelqu'un d'autre mais je pense que notre retour les a seulement précipité plus rapidement. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas, l'histoire finira par sortir. Si c'est notre retour, ça se peut que Damon et Bella se séparent dans peu de temps ou, en tout cas, après notre départ. Au contraire, ils seront peut-être plus proches à cause de nous. Bella n'a pas envi de voir Edward et je crois que plus que ça va, moins qu'elle en a envi. Elle nous l'a dit très clairement qu'elle le tolérait seulement parce qu'il était important pour Esmé et moi. Bella semblait tendue avec Alice mais elle était totalement décontractée avec Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. Elle devait se sentir moins trahie par ces trois là. Je sais qu'il y a des «étages», si l'on veut, quand un humain est blessé émotionnellement. Ça commence par des pleurs et ça finit par un suicide. Pour Edward et Alice, ça l'a été sur une étape en bas des autres ou elle ne se souciait pas du tout d'eux. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ces deux là iraient beaucoup mieux ensemble qu'Edward et Bella ou qu'Alice et Jasper.

Au sommet de tout ça, je sens qu'Esmé est tiraillée. Elle ne sait pas quel côté prendre, quel est le bon. Selon moi, il n'y a pas de bon côté ou de mauvais, c'est seulement les attitudes d'une personne qui se reflètent. Comme hier, Edward a chigné comme un enfant. Dans ces cas là, j'ai honte de dire qu'il est dans ma famille. Sur certains points, Bella a raison. Il n'est qu'un enfant gâté qui était habitué de recevoir tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Il ne s'est jamais posé de questions sur le fait que les désirs des autres ne s'accordaient pas avec les siens. Il est égoïste. La preuve la plus flagrante qu'il était centré sur ces désirs était qu'il dictait à Bella ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce qu'elle mangeait, quand elle dormait et qui elle fréquentait. Même si Alice avait également ses torts, Edward en avait davantage. Alice, quant à elle, c'était comment Bella s'habillait, se maquillait et se coiffait et elle était capable de manipuler par ses visions. En même temps, je ne voulais être forcé à choisir entre qui que ce soit. Edward et Alice devront lui faire des excuses dignes de ce nom. Je ne vois aucun autre moyen de réussir à regagner Bella d'une certaine façon. Peu importe qu'elle soit qu'une amie de la famille au lieu d'être la petite-amie d'Edward, c'était mieux que rien du tout.

-Carlisle, je ne veux pas de Bella comme une amie, je la veux entièrement à moi pour l'éternité.

-Edward, il est possible que tu aies à accepter ses choix. Si elle ne veut pas de toi dans sa vie amoureuse, c'est parce qu'elle est vraiment heureuse avec ce vampire...

-Damon, coupa Jasper exaspéré.

-Donc, si elle est vraiment heureuse avec Damon, tu dois la laisser vivre et ne pas t'interposer dans sa décision. Elle est humaine, elle a droit de tomber amoureuse, d'être blessée, de vivre la joie, la peine, la douleur, elle a le droit à ses erreurs. Elle a le droit à ses propres fréquentations, ne pas être obligée de suivre quelqu'un. Elle est indépendante, Edward, tu n'as pas un pouvoir sur elle, énumérais-je.

-Si je veux qu'elle soit mienne, elle le sera, décréta-t-il.

Ça me faisait peur. S'il venait de dire ça, c'est qu'il était prêt à la... non il ne fera pas ça. Il aimait trop Bella, il finirait par accepter sa décision. Il a toujours dit que tout ce qui l'importait était son bien-être. J'avais caché ces réflexions en pensant à ma dernière opération que j'ai fait en Alaska avant que l'on arrive ici. Il ne la mordrait pas, j'en suis certain.

**JasPOV**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward est si acharné sur Bella? Ses émotions sont tellement fortes que je commence à voir les nerfs au vif. Gérer toutes les émotions des membres de ma famille était un travail de titan. J'avais hâte que Damon, Stefan ou quelqu'un d'autre arrive juste pour couper la tension de la pièce. J'étais tanné d'être considéré comme le maillon faible de la famille, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai ressenti la soif de sang de tout le monde. Ils pensaient tous sans une seule exception que c'était de ma faute que j'aie sauté sur Bella. En réalité, je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser mais gérer la soif de cinq autres vampires en plus de la mienne, c'était impossible de se plier. J'aimerais pouvoir m'enfuir de cette bande de fous mais je suis coincé à l'intérieur à cause du soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur.

-Salut tout le monde! lança Damon. Alors, comment c'est d'aller au grand air ici? Est-il plus pur ou moins que celui de quelle ville? Forks? Ou la fourchette? se moqua-t-il.

-Damon! le réprimandais-je. J'ai déjà dit de garder tes blagues douteuses pour toi.

-Dit le gars qui brille comme une boule de disco lorsqu'il sort au soleil. J'espère que vous avez tous des costumes de bain puisque l'on s'en va au lac cet après-midi!

-Je croyais que tes sorcières n'avaient pas trouvé le sortilège, dit hargneusement Alice.

-Le sortilège ne peut être performé qu'à la lumière du soleil, rien d'autre, répliqua Bonnie.

-Avez-vous un bijou que vous portez tous les jours que vous pouvez nous donner? demanda Angela. N'importe quoi, collier, montre, bracelet, boucle d'oreille...

-Je peux te donner ça, dit Rose en lui donnant son collier.

-Ça sera parfait, merci.

Rose défit l'attache de son collier et le donna à Angela. Cette dernière ouvrit les rideaux, laissant un faisceau lumineux traverser la pièce. J'observais ce qu'elle faisait, c'était très étrange de voir une sorcière s'installée. J'en avais rencontré peu au cours de ma vie mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle en était une. Les critiques d'Edward ne devaient pas être appréciées par elles mais elles gardaient un langage courtois. D'autant plus que de leurs yeux, Edward est l'ex idiot qui a blessé l'une de leurs meilleures amies.

Angela se plaça et marmonna quelques paroles dans une langue qui m'était totalement inconnue. Après une minute, elle tendit le collier à Rose et lui dit de l'essayer. Elle raccrocha le collier à son cou. Instantanément, son apparence commença à changer. Ce n'était pas possible, nous sommes des sang-froid pas l'autre espèce de vampire. Nous avons tous regardé avec fascination cette transformation. Sa peau n'était plus d'une blancheur de craie, elle était encore pâle, aussi pâle que Damon, et ses yeux, ils n'étaient plus dorés, non, ils étaient d'un beau bleu. J'entendis les sorcières dirent: «Phase un, un succès. Maintenant, le soleil». Bonnie alla ouvrir le rideau un peu plus grand et la lumière fit scintiller tout le monde à l'exception de Rose. C'était complètement... magique. Je sentais la joie émanée de Rosalie.

Edward et Alice étaient dans un coin assombri de la pièce. Ils n'étaient pas à la grande lumière du soleil comme nous tous mais ça ne nous dérangeait pas. Pour une fois, Damon retient ses commentaires mais j'étais sûr qu'il allait tous les sortir plus tard, une fois que tout le monde sera présent. Même les sorcières, euh... Angela et Bonnie semblaient amusées par notre apparence.

Mis à part les deux crétins au fond, nous avons tous donné quelque chose que nous portions tous les jours. En majorité, c'était les armoiries de la famille que nous avions tous. Ce fut drôle de revoir ma famille de vampires reprendre leur apparence humaine. Je n'avais pas rencontré un seul d'entre eux dans ma vie humaine. Donc Emmett avait des yeux bruns et un teint un peu plus foncé que Rose, Esmé a des yeux verts et un teint rosé, Carlisle a des yeux bleus et un teint pâle. Et moi, j'ai retrouvé mes yeux bleu foncé et mon teint bronzé. C'était presqu'une bénédiction.

-Il se peut qu'il y ait davantage que l'apparence et le fait que vous ne scintillerez plus au soleil qui changera. Vous êtes «transformés» en vampire de l'espèce que nous avons ici aussi longtemps que vous portez les objets ensorcelés. Il se peut que les souvenirs que vous croyez oubliés vous reviennent, peu importe que ce soit en tant qu'humain ou vampire. Ça peut être un peu douloureux, causer de légers maux de tête.

-Merci beaucoup Bonnie et Angela, les remerciais-je sincèrement.

-Ce n'est pas tout mais il faut y aller avant que Caroline, Elena et Bella se rendent compte que nous sommes en retard et qu'elles décident de nous arracher la tête, dit sérieusement Bonnie.

-Et que font-elles? demanda Alice en finissant par donner un de ses bijoux à Bonnie.

-Elles s'occupent de la décoration pour le bal masqué, répondit Angela.

-Quoi?! dirent en toute incrédulité Alice et Rose.

-C'est quoi le problème? demanda Angela.

-Eh bien, Bella n'a jamais voulu participer à rien à Forks, encore moins aller à des danses.

Le rire de Bonnie retentit dans la pièce. Je me demandais ce qui provoquait son rire mais je ne pus pas franchir la barrière pour me rendre à ses sentiments. Pourtant, on voyait très clairement qu'elle en avait... C'était peut-être un truc de sorcière. J'essayais d'avoir une lecture de ceux d'Angela et c'est pareil, il y a une barrière, un mur qui me bloque d'accéder à ces informations.

-Elle vous a fait un sacré numéro, non? demanda Bonnie en arrêtant de rire.

-Comment ça un numéro? répéta Edward.

-Elle vous a fait le coup de la fille timide, maladroite, peu sûre d'elle et qui détestait tout ce qu'elle aime faire ici.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça?

-Non, elle l'a fait quand elle a déménagé d'ici jusqu'en Arizona. Elle s'est comme emmurée pour ne pas s'attacher ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

-C'est une bonne actrice? demanda Damon visiblement en admiration devant elle.

-Très, répondit Bonnie. Bon, Edward, tu le fais ou pas?

Il grogna mais donna finalement l'objet en question à Angela qui performa le sortilège. Au final, Edward avait des yeux verts mais pas aussi beau que ceux de Bella et Alice des yeux bleu gris clair. C'était de drôle de voir la véritable couleur d'yeux des autres lorsqu'ils étaient humains. Étrange, mais on pouvait facilement s'y faire.

Les autres partirent avant et je restais à l'arrière avec Damon. Il me fit faire le trajet dans sa Camaro. Je lui ai dit que si jamais Edward faisait le moindre mal à Isabella, je l'aiderais à se venger. Il me sourit, content d'avoir du support de ma part. Après, notre conversation dériva sur la guerre. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui connaissait véritablement la guerre.

**EdPOV**

Maintenant que j'étais un vampire de l'autre espèce, j'avais peut-être plus de chance de reconquérir ma Bella. Personne d'autre n'a le droit l'avoir excepté moi. Elle est mon âme soeur alors je ne comprends pas comment elle peut aimer ce bon à rien de vampire. Ça n'a tout simplement pas de sens. En plus, elle est tellement différente. Je sais qu'au moment où elle est de nouveau à moi, on quitte cette fichue ville et on s'en va dans un endroit reclus où elle pourra être plus tranquille et rechangé son caractère. J'aime Bella mais je n'aime pas le caractère qu'elle porte en ce moment. Carlisle dit qu'elle est indépendante, ce n'est pas vrai. Elle a besoin de nous, plus particulièrement de moi autour d'elle pour être celle qu'elle est.

Nous sommes arrivés devant une grande maison où il y a plein de monde qui s'activait. Je vis immédiatement Elena et Caroline, mais Bella n'était pas avec elle. J'entrais et je décidais d'aller faire un tour pour essayer de trouver Bella et de lui montrer ma nouvelle apparence. Je la vois avec un autre homme. Je décidais de rester à l'écart pour écouter la conversation sans qu'aucun d'eux ne me voient.

-Mason, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton aide, le supplia-t-elle.

-Bella, non, je ne peux pas. Surtout pas si c'est pour les vampires, répliqua le fameux Mason.

-Mason, tu me dois bien ça, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle d'une des voix les plus séductrices que j'ai entendue dans ma longue vie.

-Je... je ne peux pas, bégaya-t-il en essayant de reprendre constance.

-Ce n'est pas une question entre vampire ou loup-garou, dit-elle doucement en se penchant vers lui.

Je pouvais très bien voir ses seins par le décolleté de son gilet. Elle battit des cils en une tentative de flirt. Ça semblait fonctionné puisqu'elle continuait au point que leurs fronts se touchaient. Je voyais qu'elle allait probablement tromper Damon avec ce type. Ça pourrait être un argument contre lui pour qu'il rompre avec elle et qu'elle allait enfin être à moi. C'est parfait! pensais-je. Je continuais tout de même d'observer pour être sûr que ça se passerait. Ils étaient maintenant debout, collés l'un à l'autre. Yep! Elle trompait définitivement Damon.

-Je ne peux rien faire maintenant, les murs ont trop d'oreilles maintenant, dit-il. _On ne sait pas de quoi il parle, pas du tout!_

-Alors quand est-ce que tu vas le faire ou me le dire? s'impatienta Bella.

-Patience Bella. Demain, rencontre-moi ici à dix heures.

-C'est parfait, dit-elle et il s'approcha d'elle.

Il était évident qu'ils s'embrassaient. Parfait! J'ai une véritable preuve. Je m'en vais rapidement avant que quiconque ne m'aperçoive et je rejoins Damon. J'ai un sourire étincelant, tellement j'étais content de ce qui allait se passer.

-Sparkle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il ennuyé.

-J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, Damon, dis-je sentant mon sourire s'agrandir.

-Dis-les, je n'ai pas toute la journée à t'accorder.

-Bella te trompe.

-D'où est-ce que tu tiens cette information? demanda-t-il.

-Je les ai entendus et je les ai vus, répondis-je.

-Très bien pour toi... répliqua-t-il toujours aussi calme.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'énervait pas. Je venais de lui dire que Bella le trompait, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il nie la vérité où qu'il aille la prendre sur le fait. Je suis présent depuis deux jours et je vois quelle importance Bella a à ses yeux. Donc, le fait qu'il ne m'accusait pas de menteur, c'était frustrant. J'avais espéré une légère réaction dans le pire des cas, mais là rien.

**SPOV**

J'étais entrain de décorer pour les Lockwood. Elena m'avait envoyé un message comme quoi on changeait légèrement le plan pour la Pierre de Lune. Aux yeux des autres de la ville, nous n'étions pas encore remis ensemble. Les seuls qui le savaient étaient notre groupe d'amis qui devenait énorme. Je vis Jenna arriver dans la pièce et lui fis un sourire poli.

-Alors, Elena et toi, vous êtes de nouveaux ensembles? demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... non, non, on est encore en dispute, répondis-je.

-Pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui m'a semblé entendre ce matin.

-Il ne s'est rien passé ce matin, lui dis-je prudemment.

-C'est correct, je vais faire comme si je n'ai rien entendu, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

C'était étrange qu'elle me parle de ça. Je ne pensais pas que nous avions fait autant de bruit lorsque nous nous embrassions. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. J'en parlerai à Damon et à Elena plus tard. Mais tout d'abord, il faut finir les décorations avant de passer l'après-midi au lac.

**IPOV**

J'avais hâte que cette journée de décoration soit finie. C'était acceptable au début mais quand Elena a abordé la possibilité 'aller au lac cette après-midi, c'est maintenant rendue totalement ennuyant. Je suis allée rejoindre les filles pour voir qu'elles avaient presque fini de faire les décorations. À la grande majorité de la ville qui était présente, les décorations étaient presque finies. Juste quelques petits détails à régler et après, on avait l'après-midi à nous.

J'avais vu Damon parler avec Edward et je lui ai fait un bref signe de tête avant de continuer. Je savais ce qu'Edward parlait à Damon, il pensait tenir des preuves comme quoi je trompais Damon avec Mason. Il nous avait écouté tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que Mason ne m'a dit à voix haute où était la Pierre de Lune. Au moins, maintenant, je savais où nous pourrions la trouver. Edward espérait tellement que je lui revienne que c'était pathétique. Il faudra qu'il se fasse à l'idée que je ne lui appartiens plus.

-Bella! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Et tu as intérêt à accepter parce que sinon je te tue, me menaça Caroline en me montrant les dernières décorations.

-Je voudrais dire que ce n'est pas à mon goût mais je vais me faire tuer... Non, Caro, c'est super beau ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

-Tu m'as fait peur pendant un instant, dit Bonnie.

-Vous avez trouvé le sort pour les Cullen? lui demandais-je.

-Oui, et toi, as-tu la Pierre de Lune?

-Non, mais je sais où elle est.

-C'est où?

-Je ne le dirai pas ici puisque les murs ont des oreilles, répétais-je les paroles de Mason.

-C'est une bonne idée d'éviter de parler de cela ici. Qui est prêt pour aller au lac? demanda Elena.

-Juste aller chercher nos maillots et après, nous sommes prêtes, répliquais-je.

-On va retrouver les gars? demanda Elena. Leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas le choix de venir avec nous.

-Va voir Jeremy, je m'occupe de Stefan et de Damon, dis-je.

Nous nous sommes séparés et j'ai retrouvé Damon entouré par tous le Cullen et Stefan. Je voyais qu'Edward avait une moue déçu sur les lèvres. Je me glissais à côté de Damon et il passa son bras à ma taille. Je m'accotais un peu sur lui avant de me redresser et de parler.

-Nous avons fini de décorer, nous sommes prêtes à aller au lac. J'ai dit que je m'occupais de vous deux.

-C'est parfait princesse, dit Damon. Une chance que je suis arrivé plus tard, je n'aurais pas aimé être rempli de brillant comme Jeremy.

Je vis Jeremy arrivé et il avait effectivement beaucoup de brillant sur lui. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu se passer mais c'était amusant de le voir dans cet état. Il me bouscula légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua mon immense sourire moqueur.

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas faire de commentaire, me dit-il.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit, Jay, dis-je en feignant l'innocence total.

-Allez, tu viens, je te ramène, avec Elena et Angela pour que vous alliez chercher vos magnifiques bikinis, se moqua-t-il.

-Jeremy, dis-je en me délogeant de l'étreinte de Damon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?

-Pour te faire réagir, Bell's. Et ça fonctionne.

-Toi, est-ce que tu as décidé de jouer à la princesse ce matin? C'est pour ça que tu es plein de brillant, le narguais-je.

-J'avais dit pas de commentaires, rétorqua-t-il.

-Tu m'insultes, je réplique.

Les deux autres filles étaient déjà à l'auto quand nous sommes arrivés. Je me suis glissée sur le siège arrière à côté d'Angela. Jeremy a conduit jusqu'à la maison et il nous a laissé dix minutes pour nous préparer. Comme si c'était nécessaire, nous avions d'autres autos. Enfin, peut-être pour sa sœur c'était utile puisqu'elle prenait toujours beaucoup de temps. J'en profitais pour enlever mon maquillage étant donné qu'il n'était pas résistant à l'eau. Je le changeais pour un maquillage qui était résistant. Il ne faut pas prendre la chance de se retrouver comme un raton-laveur à cause d'un maquillage coulant.

J'étais la première sortie, cinq minutes après notre arrivé. Angie sortit rapidement mais il fallut que Jeremy crie à Elena de se dépêcher. Elle arriva avec un méga gros sac. Jeremy et moi avons soupiré. Qui a besoin d'un sac aussi énorme? C'est compréhensible, si, par exemple, elle a décidé d'apporter sa radio comme d'habitude.

-Les filles! cria Caroline lorsque nous sommes arrivés. On vous attendait.

-Ce n'est surtout pas Elena qui a décidé que nous venions, dis-je avec sarcasme.

-Calme-toi, Isabella, me dit... Stefan. Damon vous attendait pour partir le grill.

Stefan m'a appelé Isabella. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Est-ce qu'il se rappelle soudainement de moi? C'était possible, Damon m'avait reconnu. J'ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois Stefan au fil des années, même lorsque je n'étais plus avec Damon. Le problème, c'était de savoir de quelles fois il se rappelait de moi. Lorsqu'il était humain ou quatre-vingts ans plus tard? Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Je le scrutais jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse un sourire. Je savais qu'Edward m'observait également. Il semblait chercher une faille en moi qui montrerais la Bella qu'il connaissait. Il ne voulait pas apprendre à aimer cette partie de moi, c'était tant pis pour lui.

-Hey, Bella au bois dormant, dit Damon en apparaissant en avant de moi. Tiens ton repas.

-Tu es rendu un chef cuisinier Damon, me moquais-je alors qu'il me tendait un burger.

-Juste pour toi princesse. Qu'est-ce que ça l'a donné ce matin avec Mason? me demanda-t-il alors que nous nous installons avec les autres.

-Je ne l'ai pas, mais je sais où elle est.

-De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Alice. Est-ce que nous sommes inclus là-dedans?

-Ça dépend. Savez-vous comment contacter Klaus ou son frère? demanda Elena.

Je me raidis un peu. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment à cela, non? Pensait-elle à contacter Klaus pour se livrer au diable lui-même? Quelle idiote! Non, mais tout de même, elle ne peut pas faire un marché avec le diable lui-même. C'est l'équivalent d'être damnée pour l'éternité et, pas en enfer. De toute façon, avec le nombre de personnes que nous sommes, nous pouvons l'empêcher. C'est impossible qu'elle soit sérieuse à ce propos.

-Non, désolé, je ne sais pas comment nous pouvons contacter Klaus, Elena. De toute façon, ça serait une mission suicide. D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est lui qui nous trouve et pas le contraire, répondit Carlisle.

-Mais il doit bien y avoir une personne dans le monde qui sait où le trouver?

-J'ai déjà eu connaissance du fait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un mais elle est plus dangereuse que Klaus lui-même. Selon les légendes, si elle est en colère, elle peut détruire la planète entière. La discussion est close, nous traiterons le sujet plus tard, trancha Carlisle.

Après, la conversation s'orienta vers des sujets plus joyeux. Nous n'avons plus parlé de Klaus ou de n'importe qui d'autre mis à part que j'ai dit à Damon que je savais où je pouvais trouver la Pierre de Lune. À la fin du dîner, les gars ont décidé d'aller sauter dans l'eau alors que nous avons décidé de rester au soleil, se faire bronzer légèrement. Ça a été paisible jusqu'à ce que les gars se liguent contre nous et nous mouillent toutes.

-Allez les filles, venez, vous allez avoir plein de temps pour vous faire bronzer après, plaida Jeremy. Bella, est-ce que tu as peur que ton maquillage coule?

-Très drôle, Jay. Cours, lui dis-je à voix basse en ôtant mes shorts et mon haut.

Il le fit assez rapidement et sauta à l'eau. En remontant, il me fit une grimace comme s'il pensait que j'allais rester sur le quai. Il n'en est pas question. Je pris un élan et arrivais dans l'eau. Je vis que les autres filles étaient plus réticentes à plonger dans l'eau.

-Venez les filles, l'eau n'est pas froide, leurs dis-je avant que Jeremy ne me fasse descendre dans l'eau. C'était quoi ton but? m'indignais-je en remontant.

-Voir si ton maquillage coulerait, me dit-il avec une déception apparente dans son visage.

-Es-tu content? Il ne coulera pas, j'avais prévu le coup!

-Quand? Tu étais déjà chez nous lorsqu'Elena a parlé de cela.

-Tantôt durant les cinq minutes où je me suis changée.

-Merde, tu es rapide! s'exclama-t-il.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit Damon en me prenant par derrière.

-Ce qui est amusant avec le fait que tu sois un vampire, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de nager. Je peux te laisser t'occuper de ça, dis-je en passant mes mains dans son cou.

-À moins que je ne fasse cela.

Il m'a pris par la taille et m'a entraîné avec lui dans le fond de l'eau. Je remontais puisque je n'avais pas de souffle. Il remonta une minute après moi. Je le tapais sur l'épaule alors qu'il riait. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et lui tournais le dos. Il faudrait qu'il se fasse pardonner. Je savais en moi que ça ne serait pas compliqué puisque je suis incapable de lui en vouloir longtemps. Je nageais un peu plus vers Jeremy et Bonnie qui venait d'embarquer dans l'eau.

-Isabella, je ne voulais pas t'insulter. Pardonne-moi, plaida Damon.

Tout le monde a tourné la tête en un seul mouvement vers Damon à l'exception de Stefan. Il savait quelque chose, c'était sûr à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent. Dans leurs pensées, c'était Damon qui fait des excuses à quelqu'un, c'est inédit. Et dans les miennes, c'était pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment?

-Isabella? demanda-t-il incertain.

-C'est beau, tu es pardonné, soupirais-je et il m'embrassa.

C'est Stefan qui nous a interrompus en sautant dans l'eau à côté de nous. Il m'a volé de la poigne de Damon et m'a emmené plus loin.

-C'est comique, Isabella. Tu me dois au moins ça.

-Si tu le dis, Stéphanie, rétorquais-je en l'arrosant.

-Ne m'appelle pas Stéphanie, grogna-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne te trouverais pas beau avec une permanente rose, les ongles roses avec une face de poupée et les jambes rasés?

-C'est hors de question! s'exclama-t-il avant de me lâcher.

J'eus un petit rire avant de rentrer en dessous de l'eau. Je n'eus pas besoin de faire le moindre effort pour me remonter, Damon m'avait pris. Je lui souris et il me ramena près des autres.

Le restant de l'après-midi a été agréable, mais, vers cinq heures, Elena nous a dit qu'il faudrait que l'on y aille. C'est vrai, j'avais presqu'oublié le souper. J'ai fini par sortir de l'eau malgré les protestations de Damon à tout le temps m'y ramener. On a fini par se sécher et Jeremy prit le volant. Le trajet fut dans le silence total, chacun pensant à différentes choses.

**KatPOV**

Maintenant que je ne pouvais plus utiliser Caroline, j'étais heureuse d'avoir hypnotisé Jenna pour faire le sale boulot. Elle m'a rapporté le fait qu'elle a entendu Stefan et Elena dans la chambre de cette dernière ce matin. La tante Jenna a aussi rapporté qu'elle avait prévu un souper pour cette soirée.

-Jenna, lorsque j'appellerais chez toi, je dirais que je veux parler à Elena. Ensuite, tu te poignarderas avec un couteau de cuisine, c'est compris?

-Compris, répéta-t-elle avec une voix absente.

Je vais me cacher dans l'ombre pour observer le massacre qui se produirait. Elena et Jeremy arrivent et montent en haut. Je vois la cousine Bella entrer sans prévenir. Je suppose qu'elle sera la prochaine victime s'ils ne comprennent toujours pas. En plus, elle est avec Damon et la cousine d'Elena. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je lui ferais. Peut-être que je lui arracherai le coeur ou encore, elle aura un pieu dans le coeur. J'en ai aucune espèce d'idée.

Je mis la phase un de mon plan à l'exécution. Je pris mon cellulaire et appelais. Elena n'était pas encore descendue. J'inventais un histoire et je lui demandais si je pouvais parler à Elena. Elle accepta, c'était inévitable puisqu'elle était hypnotisée pour ça.

-C'est qui? entendis-je la voix de mon double demandée. Allô?

-Bonsoir Elena, la gratifiais-je d'une voix menaçante.

-À qui parles-tu Elena? demandèrent le prof et la cousine.

-Katherine, dis-je en m'éloignant un peu.

-Alors, tu as apprécié ton petit rendez-vous avec Stefan ce matin? Je saurai toujours tout Elena. J'aurai toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi. Quand est-ce que tu le comprendras? Tu sais à quel point il m'a été facile d'entrer chez toi? De changer le parfum à la verveine de ta tante Jenna et de la convaincre d'arrêter de boire ses infusions spéciales?

J'adorais ça. Je voyais le prof près de Jenna, s'en allant vers Elena et Bella qui était déjà près d'Elena. Elle était impatiente et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Je suppose qu'elle n'aime pas être dans l'ombre, qu'elle est celle qui organise tout.

-Elle est mon petit espion infiltré depuis des jours, continuais-je. Mais, contrairement à toi, Jenna écoute quand je lui parle. Alors, quand je lui ai suggérai que le monde se porterait beaucoup mieux sans elle...

J'entendis le fracas du téléphone laissé tomber par terre et l'expression d'horreur qui a traversé les visages d'Elena, de Bella et d'Alaric quand Jenna a enfoncé le couteau dans son ventre. J'aurais aimé mieux qu'elle se l'enfonce dans le coeur mais bon, la réaction d'Elena et d'Alaric était sans prix. Bella resta un peu en retrait et se contenta de raccrocher ma conversation. Elle fit le numéro des ambulances et en demanda une. C'était parfait. Elle a compris le message, à la fin.

* * *

**On surprend un peu avec un point de vue de Katherine à la fin! Et pauvre Jenna!**

**Je publierais le prochain chapitre mardi ou mercredi, ça dépend si les mots décident de se taper tout seul ou non.**

**Voulez-vous des points de vue de personnage en particulier? Ou des idées de ce que certains personnages pourraient manigancer ou que d'autres subirait?**

******Est-ce que vous avez des liens pour des histoires dans les catégories Harry Potter, Twilight ou Vampire Diaries ou des crossovers entre ceux-ci?**

**Des reviews, S.V.P.?**

**Merci et à la prochaine,  
ginnybella98**


	20. Tristesse

**Hey! Salut tout le monde, j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre en revenant de mon rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Beurk! (Pardonnez-moi s'il y en a qui sont dentistes et qui lisent cette note) À part ça pas grand chose de nouveau!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**lala-611: **Le sort le permettra à Jasper à la fin du chapitre. Et tu m'as posé un dilemme. Un GROS dilemme. Quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi elle avait peur de Damon, ça m'a pris du temps avant de me rappeler de ce que je voulais expliquer au début quand je l'ai écrit. Mais j'ai finalement trouvé la réponse qui s'était égarée dans mon esprit, c'est expliqué dans les premières lignes du chapitre. Je sais que le Emmett est calme mais j'ai parfois un peu de misère à faire des blagues pourris. En tout cas, j'ai essayé de me rattraper un peu dans ce chapitre. À la prochaine Lara!

**Mane-jei: **Avec Katherine, c'est compliqué. Elle connait Isabella mais ne voit en Bella qu'une simple humaine qui pourrait servir dans ses plans d'atteindre Elena. Et pour Edward... il n'en bave pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais c'est pas fini.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**AngPOV**

L'après-midi avait été agréable mais je n'aimais toujours pas la sensation d'être proche de Damon. Je sais que c'est idiot puisqu'il se tient avec Bella depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aller parler à quelqu'un d'autre autant qu'il parle avec Bella. Il ne lui a jamais fait de mal pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder avec une certaine peur et de la crainte. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement ça. Depuis que Bonnie m'avait montré l'extrait dans le journal de son ancêtre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passait. En plus, la photo m'a rendue plus confuse qu'autre chose. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Je voulais mener ma petite enquête mais Bella est toujours présente lorsque j'arrive dans la maison.

On s'entend que pour un vampire, j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir pire. Pourtant, depuis que j'avais commencé à passer du temps avec Bonnie, nous avons commencé à parler de tout et de rien. Elle m'a raconté le fait que sa grand-mère était morte en essayant de refermer une tombe qui renfermait des vampires. Qu'ils sont sortis pour se venger des familles fondatrices. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle a trahi Elena et les frères Salvatore en les trompant avec le sort de désactivation de l'invention mais qu'elle a aidé à faire sortir Damon. Qu'à cause de cela, elle est une des causes de la mort et de la transformation de Caroline, elle ne savait pas que ça l'agirait avec Tyler. Qu'elle a failli tuer Damon deux jours après mais qu'elle s'était fait arrêter par un total inconnu. Elle avait tout vidé ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et cela m'a fait haïr Damon pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Si les vampires n'avaient pas été présents dans sa vie, elle aurait encore sa grand-mère.

Pour ma part, je vidais aussi ce que j'avais sur le coeur. J'avais prévu en parler à Bella en premier mais comme elle est toujours avec Damon. Je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de temps pour parler avec Bella même. Je lui avais parlé du meurtre de mes parents et de ce qui s'est passé avant. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans ma vie après qu'elle m'ait raconté la sienne mais elle m'écouta. Elle soupira à la fin et me dit qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une vie normale comme la mienne l'était.

Ce que je ne lui ai pas dit, c'est que je ressentais quelques fois des brins de jalousie depuis que j'étais ici. Ça peut paraître vite, je n'en ai pas parlé à personne même si la première à qui je le ferais serait Bella. Étrangement, je tombais peu à peu de Jeremy Gilbert. Je m'entends bien avec les autres filles mais je ne me voyais pas parler de cela avec elle. Premièrement, Bonnie commençait à être amoureuse de Jeremy, deuxièmement, c'était le frère d'Elena et troisièmement, je suis sûre que Caroline ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire des remarques et qu'elle finirait par le dire involontairement. Donc Bella était ma seule option puisqu'il était hors de question que je parle de ça avec l'une des trois femmes Cullen et encore moins avec tous les gars de la gang.

Je m'entraînais énormément avec Bonnie. Elle en avait également appris davantage. Je sais que l'on apprend toujours plus rapidement à deux puisque l'une peut observer et noter les erreurs et l'autre les corrige. Ça serait encore mieux si nous pourrions trouver une sorcière plus puissante que nous pour nous aider dans notre apprentissage. Les plus âgés en savaient plus que nous, ils étaient plus expérimentées et sages, ils avaient tant vécu. On ne pouvait pas imaginer de meilleure personne pour nous aider. Le seul hic est que l'on ne connait personne qui est aussi vieux pour nous enseigner. Il faut vraiment que la personne est envie de nous enseigner.

J'avais remarqué que Bella voyait ma gêne ou ma peur face à Damon. Je l'avais vu dans son regard alors qu'elle m'étudiait en sa présence. Elle ne me l'a pas encore demandé mais je savais qu'elle se creusait l'esprit. Je sentais son regard me scruter lorsque nous étions en cours. Il y avait de la concerne, de l'inquiétude, mais aussi de l'espoir et de... la patience, étrangement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait la dernière mais elle semblait s'attendre à ce que je fasse quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Je n'ai pas conscience de paroles que j'ai dites qui aurait suscité autant d'attention de sa part.

D'un autre côté, j'étais très fière de mes progrès. J'étais maintenant capable d'allumer un feu sur des chandelles mais pas je suis incapable d'allumer le feu avec de l'eau comme Bonnie fait. J'avais eu de la misère à allumer les chandelles mais j'y étais parvenue. Pourtant, si j'en crois Bonnie, elle me dit que c'était le premier sort qu'elle a réussi. Ce n'était pas un sort mais la force de l'esprit. Elle a soumis l'hypothèse d'un traumatisme suite à la mort de mes parents ou encore que ce n'était pas l'élément dans ma famille. Elle m'a dit que mes livres de sorcières seraient utiles pour nous aider à tout comprendre.

J'ai essayé de contacter quelqu'un à Forks pour qu'il me les envoie mais personne ne pouvait le faire. Je devais donc m'arranger avec quelqu'un d'ici pour qu'il se rende à Forks pour récupérer le reste de mes affaires. Malgré ma profonde aversion pour les Cullen, j'ai décidé que ça allait être l'un d'eux, ou plusieurs d'eux, qui irait chercher tout ce qui m'appartenait et qui était resté à Forks.

-Bonnie, je te reparlerai demain. Je vais aller chez moi, enfin chez Bella.

-Je pense que tu peux également appeler cet endroit chez toi, maintenant. Je suis sûre que Bella n'en fera pas tout un cas. Tu habites avec elle.

-Oui, mais j'ai été très distante avec elle et encore plus quand Damon est arrivé dans le décor.

-Je suis désolée Angie, je ne prévoyais pas te déverser, mes craintes et mes peurs sur Damon. Il ne fera pas de mal à Bella. Si c'était son intention, ça serait déjà fait.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Ce que nous avons vu dans le journal, l'extrait, la photo, c'est tellement confus que je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée. Elle pense que j'évite Damon mais en réalité, je l'évite elle également.

-Je n'ai pas d'explication pour cela Angie. Le mieux placé pour te parler de cela est Damon et encore là, ça me surprendrait qu'il nous aide. Sinon, Stefan doit savoir quelque chose étant donné que ça parle de Damon dans ses années humaines.

-J'y vais, on se revoit demain, j'imagine. Je n'ai pas envi d'aller à l'école.

-Personne n'a envi d'y aller, mais pourtant, ça fait du bien d'avoir de la normalité pour décrocher de cette vie de fous dont nous sommes victimes. Tu vas où?

-Je veux demander à quelqu'un de récupérer tout ce qu'il me reste à Forks. Je vais aller voir les Cullen même si je ne suis pas leur première fan.

-Viens, je te conduis là-bas, me proposa-t-elle.

**CaroPOV**

Je me sens mal. Pas à cause du fait que je suis un vampire, non, je me sens mal de mentir continuellement à Matt et à ma mère. Surtout que depuis quelque temps, on dirait qu'il arrive toujours des choses imprévues et ça m'énerve. J'aimerais avoir quelques instants de normalité avec Matt. Malheureusement, il m'évite en ce moment. Chaque fois que j'essaie d'aller lui parler, il trouve toujours une excuse comme «Il faut que je retourne travailler» ou encore «J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, je ne peux pas être avec toi». C'était frustrant et avec mes sentiments exacerbés de vampire, j'étais sur le bord d'arracher la tête de quelqu'un. Que ce soit lui ou non, peu importe, juste pour faire évacuer la pression et ma colère.

Sans même que je m'en rende compte, j'étais rendue chez les Salvatore. Je n'étais pas dans l'humeur d'être au Mystic Grill et d'hypnotiser le barman de me donner de l'alcool. Peut-être que je pourrais obtenir du whiskey ou du scotch... J'espérais qu'il était en humeur de partager. Je savais que sa réserve d'alcool était précieuse et qu'il n'en donnait pas. Il nous en avait donné l'autre fois grâce à Bella. Je croise mes doigts pour qu'il soit dans l'humeur.

Je ferme le moteur et entre dans la maison. Elle est pleine de vie encore. Bon, il est peut-être que dix heures mais parfois il y en a qui vont se coucher tôt. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient de l'espèce de vampire qui ne dort pas. J'imagine qu'ils vont trouver ça étrange s'ils ressentent la fatigue ou encore, qu'ils parviennent à dormir. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs. Qu'Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens, mais pas de notre espèce de vampire, ce qui est franchement cool, qu'Alice avait des visions du futur, je pourrais peut-être lui demander un conseil avec ce qui se passe avec Matt, elle aura peut-être la réponse, et il y a Jasper qui peut manipuler nos émotions. Ça c'est correct comme pouvoir, mais je préfère encore l'hypnose puisque je ne ressens pas ce que tous les autres ressentent, je contrôle les gens à la place.

Tout le monde était assis dans le salon. Jasper parlait avec Damon et Stefan de guerre de Sécession. Autant que Damon l'avait vécu avec lui, je voyais que Stefan s'entendait bien avec Jasper. Ils se sont sûrement connus lorsqu'ils étaient humains. Il faut vraiment que j'en apprenne davantage sur les années humaines de Damon et Stefan. C'est fou ce que je manque de connaissance sur eux peut me causer des problèmes parfois. Stefan broie souvent du noir, il doit se sentir coupable de bien des choses, tandis que Damon a une enveloppe protectrice par le je-ne-me-soucie-pas-de-personne. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait une carapace et la seule qui faisait sortir de cette protection, c'était Bella.

J'imagine que Bella était spéciale pour beaucoup de monde, Edward était resté éperdument amoureux d'elle malgré le fait qu'elle est très clairement montrée qu'elle était avec Damon. Aussi, elle avait réussi à convaincre Stefan de boire un peu de sang humain l'autre jour et elle l'avait fait réagir. De ce que j'ai compris, elle a réussi à obtenir la Pierre de Lune. Au juste, comment est-ce qu'on peut savoir que c'est la bonne pierre? De ce que je sais, la seule qui pourrait nous le dire, c'est Katherine et elle n'est pas la personne que j'ai envi de fréquenter. D'autant plus qu'elle le saura, si on veut seulement récupérer les informations. Elle est capable de facilement retourner ça contre nous. Je suis certaine que si elle décide de nous donner des informations, elle choisira les informations. Il faudrait l'attirer pour qu'elle puisse nous en dire plus, nous en apprendre sur le sort. J'imagine qu'elle a eu le même problème que nous vivons présentement.

Nous l'avons toujours vu comme une bitch manipulatrice sans chercher plus loin. Elle m'a peut-être contrainte à espionner une de mes meilleures amies et mon mentor mais je crois qu'elle a ses raisons. Les autres pensent qu'elle n'est pas capable d'avoir des sentiments. Pourtant, ils ont toujours cru que Damon était incapable d'en avoir et là, il traite Bella comme sa princesse tout en la laissant faire ce qu'elle veut. À quelque part en elle, il y avait sa vie humaine, la vie qu'elle avait volontairement mise de côté. Comment était-elle à cette époque?

-Hey, Blondie! dit Damon en apparaissant à côté de moi. Tu penses à quoi?

-Mes pensées sont secrètes Damon et je ne veux pas les rendre publiques, répliquais-je.

-Tu pensais à moi, c'est ça? demanda-t-il avant de commencer à rire.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, je me disais que l'on prenait Katherine comme une bitch mais que dans le fond d'elle, même si c'est très profond en elle, elle avait encore son humanité.

-C'est faux. Katherine n'a pas une seule trace d'humanité, me contredit-il alors que les autres affluaient dans le salon.

-Stefan a déjà pensé que tu n'en avais pas mais pourtant tu es avec Bella et c'est parfaitement normal. Ric a eu de la misère à se défaire du fait que tu pouvais avoir de l'humanité. Elle était juste tellement bien camouflée que ça nous a fait croire qu'il n'y en avait pas.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il et je voyais qu'il avait toutes les misères à se contenir.

-Tu as peut-être raison, je ne sais pas de quoi je parle mais je ne pense pas que Katherine soit la bitch que nous croyons qu'elle est. Elle a seulement forgé une enveloppe protectrice autour d'elle face à tout le monde.

Je pris le verre de ses mains et le bus d'une traite. Il me regarda avec son arrogance habituelle mais je savais que mes paroles l'avaient atteinte davantage qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. J'aurais peut-être continué s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde. Je ne ressentais pas d'affinité avec les nouveaux vampires, les Cullen. Bella nous avait raconté son histoire et j'avais encore plus de misère à supporter celui aux cheveux cuivrés. Comment a-t-il pu la laisser d'une telle façon? Non mais sérieusement, quel genre de type fait ça, pour ensuite essayer de reprendre avec cette fille même si elle est heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Alors, Damon, tu as été blessé dans ton égo par une petite fille? fit une voix railleuse qui appartient au grand baraqué brun, Emmett.

-Et toi, tu n'es pas tanné d'être sur le régime Bambi? rétorqua Damon.

-Non, des Bambi c'est trop mignon. Je suis plus de type grizzli.

-Wow! Saint Stefan, tu as entendu ça? Tu pourrais essayer de viser plus haut que des Bambi et qu'Alvin et les Chipmunks!

-C'est quoi le rapport des Chipmunks? demanda Angela en entrant dans la pièce suivie de Bonnie.

-Mais ce sont nos petites magiciennes qui viennent d'entrer. Que pouvons-nous pour vous très chères dames de mon coeur? demanda Emmett. Aïe, fais attention Rosie, ça fait mal! dit-il en se frottant la tête à l'endroit où Rosalie l'a frappé.

-Tu ne dis pas des trucs comme cela à des gens, Emmett!

-Ce sont des sorcières. Je n'ai pas envi qu'elle me transforme en crapaud pour le restant de mes jours. J'essaie d'être poli avec elles.

-Selon moi, elle serait mieux de te changer en ours, en grand ours en peluche, se moqua Damon.

-Premièrement, est-il marqué dans notre description de tâche que nous devons changer quelqu'un en animal? Et deuxièmement, on a d'autre chose à faire que de gaspiller notre magie, rétorqua Bonnie.

-Alors que voulez, mes très chères amies? demanda Emmett.

-J'ai besoin que l'un ou deux de vous aillent chercher les dernières choses qui sont restées à Forks. J'aurais besoin de tous les livres que vous pourrez trouver dans le grenier.

-Moi, je suis partant! dit Emmett. Qui m'accompagne?

-Je peux y aller avec toi Emmett, proposa Carlisle.

J'avais un peu peur pour Bella. Je savais qu'il n'y avait que Carlisle qui parvenait à empêcher Edward de détruire le bonheur de Bella. J'espère qu'il ne tentera rien parce que je crois que Damon ne sera pas le seul à vouloir lui enlever la tête des épaules. Stefan, Jasper, Bonnie, Angela et moi, je suis sûre que nous embarquerons tous avec Damon pour découper ce salaud en pièce.

**ElPOV**

J'étais dévastée par le jeu de Katherine. Elle avait hypnotisé tante Jenna pour arriver à ses fins et me faire parvenir le message. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'ai été suffisamment idiote pour penser que Jenna était à l'abri. Le pire, c'est que je ne l'ai pas écouté, je n'avais pas pris ses menaces au sérieux. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été à ce point stupide et imbécile pour penser qu'elle ne le saurait pas, que Caroline était son seul atout dans son jeu. J'aurais dû y penser à deux fois avant de faire toutes ses conneries en croyant que personne ne le remarquerait. Ce que j'ai été idiote. La preuve: nous sommes maintenant dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. J'avais prévenu Jeremy, il était arrivé un peu plus tard avec Bella.

Dans le fond, à cause de ma stupidité, j'ai été dans l'ambulance avec Ric et Jenna. Si j'avais pensé que ça se produirait, je n'aurais pas continué mon manège. À cause de moi, parce que je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle pourrait être impliquée, elle était presque morte. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Jeremy s'est assis entre Alaric et moi et Bella s'est contentée de me serré dans ses bras. Je pleurais jusqu'à ce que mes larmes refusent de sortir de mes yeux. Bella n'a rien pu faire, j'ai vu à un moment qu'elle était désespérée et qu'elle cherchait ce qu'elle allait faire pour pouvoir m'aider. En mon for intérieur, je savais qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je n'avais pas écouté Katherine. Et si je continuais d'ignorer ses avertissements, qui serait sa prochaine victime? Elle pourrait s'en prendre à Jeremy, à Bella, à Bonnie ou à Angela. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. Ça serait trop douloureux d'essuyer la blessure ou le meurtre de la prochaine victime en liste.

-Vous pouvez venir la voir, nous annonça une infirmière. Elle a eu de la chance, aucun organe interne n'a été touché.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement à son annonce. Je me serais sentie beaucoup plus coupable si les blessures auraient été plus sévères. Nous sommes entassés dans la chambre. Jenna était couchée dans le lit, elle avait un sourire fatigué. Elle semblait être correcte même si je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait été blessée par mon imbécilité.

-Hey, Jenna. Est-ce que tu vas bien? lui demandais-je en m'asseyant doucement sur le bord du lit.

-Les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais eu de la chance. De toute façon, quel genre de maladroite se plante un couteau dans le ventre?

-Lors d'une extrême passe de maladresse, j'ai déboulée deux étages de marches et j'ai passé à travers une fenêtre. Je ne pense pas que les blessures peuvent se comparer, mais ça donne une idée, raconta Bella.

-Je ne te voyais pas maladroite, Bella, dit Alaric.

-Ma cheville a tourné alors que je descendais les escaliers.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais seulement une personne. Vous êtes chanceux que je vous ai tous laissé entrer, les heures de visite sont terminées depuis longtemps.

-Tu peux rester, Ric, dis-je en enlaçant maladroitement Jenna.

Je sortis à grande vitesse de l'hôpital. C'est à ce moment que je me suis souvenue qu'il fallait que j'attende Jeremy et Bella pour partir. Ils arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard, j'imagine qu'ils s'étaient assuré que Ric serait correct et que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne manque de rien. Jeremy a déverrouillé les portes et j'ai embarqué à l'arrière. Il a lancé ses clés à Bella et c'est elle qui s'installa derrière le volant.

-Alors, où est-ce qu'on va? demanda mon petit frère.

-À la maison des Salvatore, dis-je déterminée.

Je vis le regard d'inquiétude que Bella me lança par le miroir avant de la voiture. Elle devait savoir, ou du moins, se douter, de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Juste y penser m'amenait les larmes aux yeux. Je vais rompre avec Stefan. Je n'ai pas d'autre option si je veux garder les gens que j'aime en vie. Je dois le laisser partir. Peut-être qu'ainsi, les gens que j'aime auront la vie sauve. Je sacrifierais mon bonheur pour eux. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps au lieu de jouer la rupture avec Stefan et jouer dans le dos de tous les autres. Jenna n'aurait jamais été blessée. Peu à peu, la réalisation que c'était de ma faute s'imposait dans mon esprit. Je n'aurais jamais dû penser que je pouvais la tromper, que j'étais meilleure qu'elle. Elle avait commencé la partie et nous étions que ses pions avec lesquels elle voulait jouer. Nous n'étions pas en possession d'un manuel qui expliquait les règles du jeu donc nous étions totalement impuissants face à elle.

Avec la conduite rapide de Bella, la maison des Salvatore apparut devant nous après douze minutes. J'ai débarqué avant même qu'elle soit totalement arrêtée. Jeremy s'est dépêché à ma suite. Je suis arrivée dans le salon et tout le monde se retourna vers nous. J'imagine que ça devait être quelque chose à voir. J'étais en larmes, elles dévalaient mes joues.

-On a été idiots, dis-je en regardant Stefan. On a été idiots de penser qu'elle ne le découvrirait pas. Ça ne peut plus durer, elle a blessé Jenna. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime soit blessé à cause de nous. Je ne serai pas capable de le supporter, dis-je tout en continuant de sangloter. Je suis désolée, finis-je en tournant les talons.

-Elena. Elena! m'appela Bella que je bousculais au passage. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça?

-Tu devrais peut-être en finir avec Damon avant qu'elle ne décide d'embarquer sur ton couple et qu'elle finisse par totalement le briser, assenais-je à son encontre.

Elle haussa un sourcil face à ma réplique. Elle continua de me regarder ainsi et je lui ai crié «Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas une bête de foire». Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en surprise. Je ne m'étais pas souciée de ce que j'avais dit mais maintenant, je le regrette fortement. Elle tentait seulement de m'aider mais je n'ai fait que rejeter l'échec de ma relation sur elle et Damon. Peu importe, j'étais déjà dehors et il était hors de question que je retourne à l'intérieur.

**IPOV**

J'ai donné les clés à Jeremy. J'étais légèrement choquée par les paroles d'Elena mais c'était sous le coup de l'émotion. Jenna était à l'hôpital et elle avait décidé de rompre. Je voulais lui dire de ne pas abandonné puisqu'un amour comme le sien avec Stefan n'était pas du genre à se briser. Elle a baissé les bras trop rapidement et je sais que Stefan respectera son choix aussi longtemps qu'elle est en sécurité et que personne n'est en danger.

Les autres me regardèrent avec les yeux plein de questions et ceux de Stefan étaient plein d'eau. Pauvre Stefan, je sentais mon coeur se briser quand je le voyais comme ça. Il était comme le frère que je n'avais eu et pour lui, j'étais sa sœur. Même Damon s'était assis à côté de lui mais je voyais clairement son inconfort. Je le sauvais légèrement en allant m'assoir entre lui et Stefan. Je n'étais pas la meilleure pour consoler un gars, peu importe qui c'est, à part que je reste assise avec lui et je le laisse pleurer ou parler.

-Bella, est-ce que l'on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé? demanda Bonnie visiblement inquiète pour Elena.

-Euh... Quand nous sommes revenus, Jenna et Alaric préparaient le souper. Il y a eu un coup de téléphone, c'était Katherine. D'après ce qu'Elena a dit, elle avait changé le parfum de Jenna et l'avait convaincue d'arrêter de boire les infusions à la verveine. Ensuite, ce matin, elle vous a entendu, dis-je à l'intention de Stefan. Elle l'a dit à Katherine, elle était son agent secret, celle que personne ne soupçonnerait. Jenna a été hypnotisée pour qu'elle s'enfonce un couteau dans le corps. Elle s'est poignardée dans le ventre alors qu'Elena discutait avec Katherine.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça? demanda Esmé, indignée.

-Pour faire passer un message. Elle m'a tué juste pour ça. Ensuite, elle m'a menacé de me tuer si je ne faisais pas tout ce qui était dans mon pouvoir pour séparer, dit Caroline.

-Et c'est quoi? Juste à cause d'elle, vous avez rompu? demanda Emmett. C'est idiot!

-Emmett, l'avertit Carlisle. Si c'est vraiment de Katerina Petrova dont il est question, tu es mieux de ne pas la sous-estimée. Elle fuit Klaus depuis cinq cents ans. Elle sait définitivement comment exécuter des menaces pour séparer des couples. Si elle a menacé tout le monde autour d'elle, Elena ne voit aucun point de sorti. C'est pour ça qu'elle décide qu'elle a... enfin tu sais.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette Katerina ou Katherine qui fait en sorte qu'elle soit recherché aussi longtemps?

-Klaus veut briser sa malédiction et il a besoin de son sang lorsqu'elle était humaine. Donc, si jamais il a vent qu'Elena existe et qu'elle est humaine, il la poursuivra, annonça-t-il fatalement.

-Bon, ok, c'est assez de drama pour ce soir, intervient Damon. On devrait dormir là-dessus et on en reparle demain.

Je le regardais avec ahurissement avant de regarder l'horloge. Minuit était passé depuis vingt minutes. Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire maintenant. Tous les autres se levèrent et allèrent dans leurs chambres. Bonnie partit avec Angela, elle me dit qu'elle voulait me laisser régler les choses avec Elena avant qu'elle n'entende toute la conversation. Il ne restait que Damon et moi. Il semblait mal à l'aise et inconfortable. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose que le tracassait, il n'était pas très dur à déchiffrer.

-Damon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demandais-je.

-J'ai entendu ce qu'Elena t'a dit. Penses-tu que nous devrions rompre? dit-il avec ses bras qui s'accrochaient à moi, il refusait de me laisser partir.

-Non... Elle ne nous a pas encore menacés donc je ne sais pas pourquoi nous devrions faire quelque chose par peur. De toute façon, ça nous ferait du tort plus que d'autre chose et je n'ai pas envi de te quitter pour une seconde fois. Je ne te laisserai plus.

-Hmm... Ça peut être quelque chose que je peux envisager, dit-il en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

-Je resterais bien ici, mais je veux aller voir Elena. Est-ce que par chance, tu aurais mes clés de moto et celle-ci également?

-Bien sûr, princesse.

Il me tendit mes clés et me conduisit au garage où il en sortit ma moto. Je l'embrassais avant d'enfourcher ma moto. Je n'ai pas perdu de temps, je suis partie. Je sais qu'il m'a regardé partir et j'ai senti les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre sur moi. Edward, j'imagine.

Je suis rapidement arrivée chez moi et Elena se jeta sur moi pour s'excuser. Je ne lui en voulais pas donc ça n'a pas été très long de lui pardonner. Elle me demanda si je voulais passer la nuit avec elle. Il n'y avait aucun problème pour moi donc j'ai accepté. Elle m'a passé une camisole avec un short en guise de pyjama. Je me suis couchée à côté d'elle et nous avons parlé pendant deux heures avant de s'endormir.

**JasPOV**

J'ai finalement trouvé ce qui clochait chez Bella. Grâce à la magie des colliers, j'ai eu des souvenirs que me sont revenus. Certains plus plaisants, comme ceux de ma vie humaine, d'autre moins comme ceux en tant que Dieu de la Guerre après ma transformation. Je me couchais dans le lit et fermais les yeux. J'ai eu le droit à un beau souvenir. Ça faisait différent des horreurs de la guerre.

FLASH BACK

_J'étais avec Damon, dans un charriot. Il était impatient. Il n'était pas du genre patient normalement, mais là c'était pire. Je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas pour susciter de telles réactions de sa part._

_-Ah, vous voyez, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend à la maison, dit-il._

_-Donc est-elle la mystérieuse demoiselle à qui vous écrivez des lettres tard durant la nuit?_

_-Celle-là même. En plus de mon petit frère._

_-Ils doivent être fiers de vous. Avoir un grand frère et un mari qui se bat dans l'armé._

_-Elle n'est pas ma femme, murmura-t-il._

_-Mais vous êtes avec elle tout de même? Si je peux me permettre, bien sûr._

_-Oui, ça n'a pas d'importance. Père essaie de la mettre avec mon frère. Il pense qu'elle devrait être la femme parfaite pour lui._

_La conversation s'arrêta là pour l'instant. Quelques heures plus tard nous sommes arrivés devant un magnifique manoir. Nous avions dormi sur de la paille, malgré les bosses de la route, et c'était très inconfortable. Damon avait été grognon tout le temps où nous étions réveillés jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le manoir. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous en approchions, je voyais deux formes se distinguer, celle de deux personnes. Le chariot s'arrêta devant le manoir._

_Le premier que je vis apparaître fut un garçon, dont je supposais être le petit frère de Damon. Il lui fit une tape dans le dos avant de retourner vers la maison. Il revient avec quelqu'un d'autre qui le suivait. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, probablement la plus belle femme que j'ai rencontrée dans ma vie. Ses boucles qui sautaient alors qu'elle se précipitait vers mon ami, ses yeux verts pétillaient à sa vue. Elle avait empoigné ses jupes d'une main et elle se précipita aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers Damon. Elle sauta dans ses bras et il la rattrapa facilement, à croire qu'elle ne pesait pas plus qu'un enfant. Il l'embrassa tendrement._

_-Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, Damon, lui dit-elle._

_-Moi aussi, mia bella._

_Il lui avait dit ma belle. Je ne pensais pas que Damon pouvait être le type romantique. D'ailleurs, maintenant que je la vois, je me demande même comment il a fait pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Enfin, je sais qu'il est charmeur, mais c'est surprenant qu'il soit resté avec la même fille pour quatre ans._

_-Jasper, je vous présente Isabella Swan et mon petit frère, Stefan. Isa, Stef, je vous présente le Major Jasper Whithlock._

_Isabella fit une courte révérence, je pris sa main et l'embrassais. Ensuite, elle m'offrit un sourire et dit à Damon qu'elle reviendrait. Stefan était heureux de voir son frère de retour à la maison. Isabella est sortie à peine cinq minutes plus tard avec des biscuits dans ses mains._

_-Juste pour nous? demanda heureusement Damon._

_-Oui. Je les ai faits avec Emily. Faites attention, ils sont encore chauds._

_Damon et moi étions contents de manger de la nourriture faite maison après toutes les journées où le gruau, pain et beurre étaient nos repas. Les biscuits étaient tout simplement délicieux. Ils l'étaient d'autant plus que je ne sais même pas si je me rappelle la dernière fois que j'ai mangé un bon repas. Même que nous n'avions pas mangé depuis une journée et demie, le temps de faire tout le trajet jusqu'ici._

_-J'ai l'impression que vous avez faim, sourit-elle. Est-ce que vous voulez manger un vrai repas?_

_-Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda doucement Damon._

_-Avec l'aide de Stefan, oui. Le repas doit être prêt. Emily! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la maison._

_-Oui, mademoiselle Swan, que se passe-t-il? dit une Afro-américaine._

_-Emily, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Isabella. Est-ce que le repas est prêt?_

_-Oui, bien sûr, mademoiselle Isabella._

_Nous nous sommes assis à table et le repas était déjà servi. L'odeur était succulente et nous nous retenions de ne pas manger notre assiette comme de véritables sauvages. Isabella et Stefan nous regardèrent avec un sourire sur leurs visages._

_-Il n'y a personne à impressionner, manger de n'importe quelle façon, nous dit Stefan._

_-J'ai été élevée pour être un gentlemen, dis-je en regardant Isabella._

_-Faites comme Stefan dit et n'hésitez pas à en redemander._

_-Où est Père? demanda Damon à son frère._

_-Quelque part en ville, tu sais comment il est. Et il a encore essayé de me mettre avec Isabella mais je continue de refuser et son père également._

_-Isa, rappelle-moi de remercier infiniment ton père, dit-il en regardant sa bien-aimée._

_Nous avons mangé à notre faim sans nous soucier des manières ou des convenances. Quand nous avons eu fini, Isabella nous a ramené une assiette pleine de biscuits. Elle était vraiment prévenante. Damon avait de la chance de l'avoir. J'espère seulement qu'il ne gâchera rien pour son propre bien-être._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

**J'ai adoré écrire le dernier point de vue. Je trouvais qu'avec cela, ça ferait un peu de romance dans le chapitre étant donné que c'est la rupture d'Elena et de Stefan. En plus, je réponds à quelques questions concernant Jasper et Isabella.**

**Je suis bloquée, si je peux dire ça ainsi. L'histoire avance et il faudrait que je finisse par révéler qui est réellement Bella. Mais je ne sais pas comment le faire. Depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, la scène change constamment dans ma tête. J'ai déjà pensé que Bonnie et Angela dévalisent la bibliothèque d'Isabella et arrivent avec tous ses livres, ou encore qu'Edward tentait un coup d'idiot et qu'elle le repoussait... Enfin, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les explications viendront après.**

**Prochain chapitre vendredi ou samedi.**

**Voulez-vous des points de vue de personnage en particulier? Ou des idées de ce que certains personnages pourraient manigancer ou que d'autres subirait?**

******Est-ce que vous avez des liens pour des histoires dans les catégories Harry Potter, Twilight ou Vampire Diaries ou des crossovers entre ceux-ci?**

**Des reviews, S.V.P.?**

**Merci et à la prochaine,  
ginnybella98**


	21. Pierre de Lune

**Salut! Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et des idées sur mon autre histoire.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lily Jolie: **Pour le moment, c'est un secret! Merci ^^

**taraddict: **Honnêtement, j'ai de la misère à personnaliser un personnage d'Emmett qui fait des blagues mais à la fin du PDV, je prépare un petit coup... À toi de voir! Merci ^^

**Reviews anonymes:  
**

**pompei: **C'est une très bonne idée, j'ai pensé à cette possibilité aussi. En même temps, il y en a seulement trois qui sont sûrs. Merci ^^

**Guest: **Lara, j'ai les 2 points de vue au cours du chapitre. Merci ^^

**Rosiex: **Les trois points de vue viendront éventuellement au cours du chapitre. Merci pour les liens d'histoire. J'ai beaucoup aimé Stupides Vampires et Le pouvoir du courage. Je vais lire les autres. Merci ^^

**amelie mallette: **Au bal masqué, c'est une bonne idée et Klaus n'arrive pas tout de suite dans l'histoire. Avant, il y aura Victoria, et d'autres personnes. L'histoire se finit avec la fin de la Saison 2. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'elle finisse à ce moment? Tu écris ce que tu as envi, dans le fond. Merci ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**AlaricPOV**

J'avais tellement mal dormi, c'était douloureux de dormir, assis sur une chaise. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas de faire ça pour Jenna. Je me sentais mal d'obliger les jeunes à aller à l'école mais Jeremy avait déjà manqué suffisamment d'école comme ça en début d'année. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser en manquer plus. Même s'il se sent un peu coupable de ne pas être là, je peux m'arranger pour demander la décharge à l'heure où ils reviennent à la maison. Comme ça, ils se sentiront moins coupables de ne pas être là.

-Monsieur Saltzman, vous pouvez aller travailler, elle est entre de bonnes mains, me dit gentiment une infirmière.

-Je m'excuse, madame, mais si je dois aller travailler, je ne penserai à rien d'autre qu'à ma petite-amie et je serai incapable de me concentrer. J'ai déjà appelé mon patron pour qu'il y ait un remplaçant pour la journée et pour celle de demain également.

-Vous voulez être à son côté pour la convalescence? C'est gentil de votre part. Je peux signer les papiers de décharge tout de suite, si vous voulez.

-Est-ce que l'on peut attendre encore un peu? Je sais que ses neveux et nièces se sentent mal à propos de ce qui lui est arrivé. Et je sais qu'ils veulent être là à son arrivé.

-C'est parfait, de toute façon il y a quelques examens que nous devons effectuer avant qu'elle ne puisse partir. Ça nous laissera plus de temps.

Je regardais l'heure, neuf heures. Habituellement, je donnerais le cours à une classe de seconde, celle d'Elena avec tout le reste de ses amis de ce niveau. C'était étrange d'être dans une salle stérilisée de l'hôpital à la place. Peut-être que si elle avait eu conscience du monde qui l'entourait, elle aurait pu faire plus attention. Ce n'était pas totalement de la faute de Katherine. C'était notre choix de la laisser dans l'ignorance et maintenant, on en paie le prix.

**JerPOV (Parce que ça me tentait)**

J'ai entendu ma sœur et Bella parler jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Maudites soient-elles ces filles! En plus qu'Alaric et Jenna ont commencé à s'activer dans la cuisine à sept heures. Oups! Ce n'est pas eux qui font ça, j'avais oublié qu'il avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital. Ah c'est vrai, c'est lundi et on a des cours. Je grognais face à cette réalisation, en plus que je n'avais cumulé que cinq heures de sommeil. Je finis par sortir du lit et allais dans la salle de bain. Elena devait avoir déjà passé puisque tout était rangé. Je pris un cinq minutes pour me préparer et descendis rejoindre les autres.

Bella était déjà prête, maquillée, peignée et habillée, pleine d'énergie et j'ignorais quel était son secret pour aussi énergique après avoir dormi cinq heures. Ou encore moins que moi, si l'on pense qu'elle peut avoir continué à parler avec Elena. En parlant d'elle, elle a l'air tout autant fatigué mais elle a les yeux rouges et bouffis, signe qu'elle a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et probablement encore ce matin. Je me sens mal pour elle et pour Jenna. Mentalement, je me suis juré que Katherine paierait pour ça d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle venait de briser le bonheur de ma sœur et elle a presque tué ma tante.

-J'ai une question. Est-ce que vous étiez obligées de parler jusqu'à deux heures du mat'?

-Désolée Jeremy, je n'ai jamais pensé que l'on parlait aussi fort. J'espère que tu ne t'endormiras pas durant les cours, s'excusa ma cousine.

-Ça va aller, la rassurais-je alors qu'elle plaçait un déjeuner devant moi.

J'adorais quand elle était à la maison, elle cuisinait bien. Beaucoup mieux qu'Elena et Jenna. Mes parents étaient d'excellents cuisiniers mais à l'instant où ils sont morts, nous avons été pris avec la cuisine de Jenna et Elena. Donc, quand Bella est arrivée, ça a été une bénédiction. Se sortir des repas déjà préparés ou des restaurants, c'était bien. J'engloutis le déjeuner en silence et la remerciais d'un sourire.

-Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à y aller? demanda doucement ma sœur.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Enfin, d'aller au lycée, d'avoir une chance de croiser Stefan? m'inquiétais-je.

-Ce n'est pas mieux que je reste ici à ne rien faire de toute la journée. Il faut que je m'occupe.

-C'est toi qui sais mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu n'as qu'à le dire, on te ramènera, ok?

-J'ai compris, merci Jay.

Elle est sortie et j'ai verrouillé la porte. Bella nous attendait sur le côté de l'auto. Elle leva sa main et je lui lançais les clés. Nous n'avions pas arrêté de faire ça depuis hier soir. À chacun notre tour de conduire l'auto mais pas ma sœur depuis hier soir. J'aurais aimé rester à la maison pour voir tante Jenna revenir à la maison mais je me suis fait dire que j'avais déjà manqué suffisamment d'école pour l'attendre. Au final, Bella, Elena et moi étions obligés d'aller nous taper des heures de cours alors que notre tante était à l'hôpital. C'était complètement imbécile, selon moi. On aurait pu aller à l'école seulement dans l'après-midi mais non! Je suis sûre qu'Elena aurait une bonne excuse, Bella le ferait peu importe les conséquences mais moi je serais toujours pris à l'école. À moins que Bella me donne une excuse.

-Fais attention, Jay, dit Bella en ramenant mon attention à elle. Si tu penses trop, ta tête explosera. Tu sais que ta tête est déjà pleine non?

-Très drôle Bella, très drôle.

-Non, mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais? Je voyais les pensées défilées dans tes yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Je pensais que c'était nul d'être en cours alors que Jenna reviendrait à la maison aujourd'hui. Nous sommes pris ici et il n'y a pas d'échappatoire pour moi.

-Comment ça? demanda-t-elle en coupant le moteur et j'attendis que ma sœur sorte de l'auto.

-Elena peut partir à cause de sa rupture trop douloureuse avec Stefan, si elle n'est pas capable de se concentrer. Toi, peu importe ce que l'on te dit, tu finiras par n'en faire qu'à ta tête tandis que moi, je n'ai pas d'excuse.

-Si jamais le besoin s'en fait sentir, je t'en trouverais une, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Je lui souris et sortis de l'auto. Je me dirigeais vers les filles et, à ma grande surprise, les Cullen moins Emmett. Les enfants Cullen avaient décidé de s'inscrire de nouveau à l'école. Bella grogna à côté de moi. Si Damon n'était pas là pour les tenir à distance, son ex va essayer de la reprendre. Je n'apprécie pas Damon, mais c'est normal puisqu'il m'a tué. Pourtant, il n'a pas blessé Bella une seule fois donc je lui fais confiance avec elle. Sur un autre côté, son ex n'est qu'un imbécile. Il ne pense qu'à lui et ne croit pas que Bella puisse être plus heureuse avec un autre homme que lui. Il ne souhaite que de la faire sienne mais, à la vitesse que les choses vont, elle sera à Damon dans peu de temps.

Je l'entendis grogner. Oh merde! J'ai oublié qu'il lisait dans les pensées. Il faudrait que je demande à Bonnie ou à Angela quelque chose pour l'empêcher de lire dans mes pensées. Parfois, il y a certaines choses qu'il est mieux de garder pour soi. Et un stupide lecteur de pensées avec une voyante et un manipulateur d'émotions, il y a tout pour être heureux, pensais-je sarcastiquement. D'autant plus qu'Ed-truc-machin essaie de ruiner le bonheur de ma cousine. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est encore ici en plus. Il est insupportable, c'est surprenant que Damon ne l'ait pas encore tué. Il n'arrête pas d'essayer de reprendre avec Bella, mais il finira par comprendre que ça ne sert à rien. Il l'a totalement perdu lorsqu'il l'a laissé dans les bois il y a un moins. Il faudra qu'il s'y fasse et à chaque fois qu'il tente quelque chose contre Bella et Damon, il la perd de plus en plus.

Je décide de dériver sur mon train de pensées. Je me suis placé entre Bonnie et Caroline. Je ne voulais pas être entre les deux sorcières. J'aime Bonnie, j'en étais sûr et certain, et ça, depuis qu'Anna est morte. Et présentement, je ne suis plus sûr, ça ne fait pas suffisamment longtemps qu'elle est morte. Je ressens définitivement quelque chose pour elle mais je n'ai pas encore décidé si c'était de l'amitié ou de l'amour. Et je doute depuis plusieurs semaines de quel type d'amour que je lui porte. Je ressens un certain lien entre Angela et moi mais je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou pas. Si c'est bénéfique, je n'ai pas vraiment de problème avec ça. Au contraire, si c'est maléfique, je pense que je ferais mieux de garder mes distances avec elle. En même temps, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit maléfique. Elle a juste l'innocence parfaite, elle n'était pas prête à être mêlée au monde surnaturel. En comparaison, Bella s'est parfaitement intégrée. Elle sort avec un vampire, un ex et sa famille qui sont sang-froid, deux amies sorcières et quelques autres vampires en plus. Sans compter sur le fait qu'il y a des loups-garous dans la région. Nous sommes une belle gang de fous!

**BonniePOV**

À la seconde où Elena, Bella et Jeremy sont arrivés, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Un changement dans l'air et ce n'est pas de la tristesse ou de la tension. Ce que j'ai ressenti était à la fois merveilleux et destructeur. Une pure concentration de pouvoir. Je ne sais pas de qui elle provient, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que ça peut nous détruire en un seul coup. J'espère que la personne qui le possède est bien en contrôle de cette masse de pouvoir. Il y a aussi un autre lien que je ressens mais rien de très grave, plutôt léger, comme celui de l'amour. Je ne sais pas si Jasper l'a ressenti également ce lien. C'est le même lien que je ressens lorsque Damon et Bella sont proches. À croire qu'ils ont de la misère à être séparés l'un de l'autre. Comme si le lien était plus fort que les deux, même s'ils voudraient l'ignorer, ils n'en seraient pas capables. Ça reviendrait aussi rapidement qu'ils ont tenté de s'en délivrer.

Il ne faut tout de même pas que j'oublie que je déteste Damon. Pourtant, quand je le vois agir avec Bella, quand je ressens leur lien, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle le change pour le meilleur des mondes. Et le lien que j'ai ressenti sur Jeremy, je me demande vers qui il est dirigé. Je sais que ce n'est pas vers moi et ça me blesse un peu. Je commençais à l'aimer et lors des soirées que je passais avec, il était toujours attentionné à mon encontre. Il n'a pas une seule fois évoquée la possibilité qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Je ne serai pas la première personne à qui il en parlerait, il le ferait ultérieurement lorsqu'il sera exactement ce qu'il veut. Pour le moment, je crois que je vais prendre mes distances et attendre qu'il vienne lui-même me parler à propos de cela.

Je n'aimais pas le fait que les Cullen soient à côté de nous. Encore moins Edward, surtout de la façon dont il a traité Bella. En réalité, personne ne l'aimait ici. On le considérait tous comme un trou de cul et un abruti sans fin pour avoir abandonné Bella. Je me demande si l'explosion de ses neurones marche sur son espèce. J'essaierais ça la prochaine fois que je serai toute seule avec eux.

La cloche sonna et nous nous sommes dirigés dans nos cours. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait que Jasper avec nous dans le cours. J'ai senti la concentration de pouvoir me suivre, donc ce n'est pas Jeremy. Il me restait Elena et Bella. Pourtant, je ne crois pas que c'était Elena, elle me l'aurait dit si elle avait eu des pouvoirs. Je ne pense pas que Bella serait en possession de tels pouvoirs. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous l'aurait caché dans ce cas? Tous ceux qu'elle côtoie sont des créatures surnaturelles alors pourquoi cachés ce qu'elle est réellement? _Parce qu'elle a peur de ce que vous pourriez penser_, dit une petite voix désagréable dans le fond de ma tête. _Ou encore elle ne veut pas que vous exploitiez son pouvoir_, continua-t-elle. J'essayais de la faire taire mais c'était difficile d'ignorer cette voix. En tout cas, ça concorde avec le fait qu'elle soit un... trop ridicule pour le verbaliser dans mes pensées. Même si elle était un vampire, ça n'expliquait certainement pas l'afflux de pouvoir qui se concentrait en elle. Il y a plus que ce qu'elle n'en laisse paraître.

Je me suis trompée, elle n'est que mon amie qui est prise au milieu du monde surnaturel. Elle est totalement normal, mis à part qu'elle est un aimant à créatures anormales et à tout ce qui n'est pas sensé exister dans ce monde. Mais on existe donc on vit avec.

-Bonnie... Bonnie, me dit Elena en claquant ses doigts devant mes yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demandais-je perdue.

-On est rendu à faire les exercices. Est-ce que l'on se met ensemble?

-Tu ne vas pas avec Bella ou Caro ou Angie?

Elle soupira et apporta son cahier à côté de moi. Durant le temps qu'elle faisait ça, j'observais mes alentours. Caro et Angie s'étaient mises ensemble et Bella était avec Jasper. C'était surprenant étant donné que Bella n'appréciait pas le fait que les Cullen soient de retour. En plus qu'Edward faisait tout pour saboter sa relation avec Damon, j'imagine que ça n'aide pas.

-Bonnie, est-ce que ça va? me demanda Elena. Tu sembles ailleurs depuis ce matin.

-Non, juste un peu fatiguée et je vire lunatique, lui mentis-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de dormir? me demanda-t-elle les lèvres pincées, signe qu'elle ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit.

-Mes pensées, elles tournent tellement vite que j'ai de la misère à les ralentir.

-Si tu le dis. Est-ce que tu as compris ce problème? Pour moi, c'est du chinois!

Elle avait changé de sujet et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je ne voulais pas continuer à lui mentir mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire au cas où mes soupçons ne sont pas fondés. Malgré cela, le meilleur endroit pour nous en assurer serait d'aller fouiller dans ses livres ou dans ses choses. C'est irrespectueux et je n'ai pas accès à la maison de Bella. Je pourrais demander à Angela ou à Elena pour entrer, mais je ne veux pas rien dire avant que tout soit éclairci dans ma tête.

**EmPOV**

Je m'étais proposé pour aller chercher les affaires d'Angela à Forks. Elle nous avait même donné les clés pour entrer chez elle. J'espérais seulement que l'endroit soit lavé de tout le sang humain qu'il y avait lorsqu'elle est partie. Je n'ai pas envi de faire un carnage à cause de quelconque cadavre.

Je me sentais mal d'avoir abandonné Bella de la sorte comme toute la famille. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas acceptée ce fait chez Edward. Même lui se sent mal et il essaie de se racheter d'une façon tordue mais on ne dit pas toujours que c'est l'intention qui compte après tout? En tout cas, on a laissé nos objets ensorcelés à Mystic Falls, Carlisle et moi, pour reprendre notre forme de sang-froid puisque nous étions infatigables. C'était plus utile pour faire l'énorme trajet que nous entreprenions. D'un bout à l'autre du continent américain, c'était rien pour nous mais je sais que pour l'autre race de vampire, c'était exténuant.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Forks, ça nous a donné un drôle de sentiment. Au moins, il faisait encore nuit là-bas. Nous sommes entrés ni vu, ni connu chez Angela. L'endroit empestait la Javel. La preuve que quelqu'un était déjà passé ici et je sais que ce n'était pas Angela. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle avait quitté à l'instant où elle avait vu le carnage.

-Emmett, il faut aller dans le grenier, dit Carlisle. Angela nous a dit que les livres seraient là.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. J'ai trouvé l'entrée au grenier et je trouvais quelques boîtes. J'appelais Carlisle pour savoir si c'était réellement des grimoires ou des livres de magie nécessaire à Angela. Il approuva et nous avons pris deux boîtes chacun dans nos bras et nous sommes repartis vers Mystic Falls. Nous étions partis depuis quelques heures selon l'heure à l'autre bout du continent. Avec un peu de chance, nous reviendrons à la tombée de la nuit. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre la chance d'arriver en pleine ville, en plein soleil. Ça serait... trompeur, si l'on veut. D'autant plus que nous avons tous les moyens de prévenir cela et que nous serions poursuivis comme vampires si ce que Damon a raconté est vrai.

En parlant de Damon, j'ai une idée. Je vais attendre que Damon et Bella arrivent et je vais me jeter sur Damon pour l'embrasser... Je me demande comment Bella et Rose vont le prendre. Je vais peut-être me manger un méchant bon coup, mais je suis sûr que leur réaction va valoir la peine d'avoir fait ça.

**RosePOV**

Je n'aimais pas déménager mais pour une fois, j'étais contente d'avoir suivi. J'avais quitté le corps immonde et froid de mon espèce pour revoir mes yeux bleus et une peau moins blanche. C'était plaisant d'enfin pouvoir sentir les rayons du soleil sur ma peau sans briller de mille feux.

Mon gros ours de mari était parti avec Carlisle et il me laissait seul pour la première journée à cette école. Nous avions décidé de tous nous inscrire dans la même année que Bella pour avoir une chance de lui parler. C'était particulièrement idiot, elle nous avait très bien montré que si elle ne voulait pas nous parler, elle pouvait être une royale bitch. J'aimais de plus en plus cette Bella, elle était loin de la fille naïve qu'elle nous avait présentée à Forks. D'autant plus, malgré le fait qu'elle est encore avec un vampire, j'aimerais mieux pour elle qu'elle soit cette race de vampire que la nôtre. Elle aurait l'air plus humaine, plus en vie qu'un gros bloc de marbre givré.

J'ai toujours détesté le fait d'être un vampire, de ne plus pouvoir vieillir, de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants... c'était le pire. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être mère et lorsque j'ai été transformée en vampire, j'ai perdu cette possibilité. Lorsque j'avais été transformée, Carlisle pensait que je serais la femme d'Edward. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé de cette façon, je ne pense pas que Bella l'ait réellement aimé. De toute façon, quel humain est idiot au point de tomber amoureux d'un de nous? Par ses agissements, elle montrait clairement qu'elle se foutait complètement d'Edward. Peu importe ce qu'il fera pour la reprendre, il ne la poussera que davantage vers les autres. Qu'il continue, Bella est beaucoup mieux avec eux qu'avec lui. Il refuse tout simplement de le voir. Mais pourtant, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'elle avait réellement tout un caractère.

Maintenant, elle nous le montre très bien. Même son apparence était fausse à Forks. Elle savait définitivement comment bien s'habiller ou encore se maquille ou se coiffer. Elle avait du style et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je suis sûre que je pourrais aimer aller magasiner avec elle. Si elle accepte. Je ne la forcerais pas comme Alice le faisait. C'était un mal inutile pour vivre et Bella s'habillait avec plus de goût qu'Alice. Elle ne doit pas m'entendre dire ça, elle me brûlerait vivante.

J'éclatais mentalement le rire en pensant au petit lutin en essayant de m'attraper pour essayer de me mettre le feu. J'étais contente d'être toute seule. Normalement, je serais sensée d'être avec Emmett mais il n'est pas en ville. Carlisle est avec lui et j'espère qu'il reviendra vite pour contenir Edward avant qu'il ne décide de faire d'autres bêtises envers Bella.

Je me suis dirigée vers mon cours de dessin et, à ma grande surprise, Bella, Caroline et Bonnie entrèrent à la cloche. J'ignorais qu'elles étaient du genre artistique. Enfin, je n'ai pas été dans un seul cours avec Bella étant donné que j'étais inscrite en seconde alors qu'elle était en première. Maintenant, on recommence tout à neuf, je m'amuse énormément! pensais-je sarcastiquement.

-Rosalie, dit l'autre blonde, Caroline. Pourquoi as-tu choisi arts plastique?

-Parce que l'avantage d'avoir de nombreuses années de pratique, c'est que nous devenons excellents dans beaucoup de catégories.

-Comme quoi? demanda Bonnie.

-En musique, je suis excellente au piano et je suis une très bonne actrice également. Mais j'aime encore plus le dessin puisque la même chose peut en représenter beaucoup plus.

-J'avoue que c'est une bonne idée de prendre ça, dit Bella.

-Toi, Bella, tu peux prendre n'importe quel option, je suis sûre que tu es excellente, répliqua Caroline. Tu chantes divinement bien, tu es une excellente actrice et tu as un talent en dessin.

-Ce n'est rien, replia-t-elle. J'aime ça, tu développes tes intérêts avec le temps.

-J'imagine très bien.

Son cellulaire vibra. Elle regarda rapidement autour pour voir si quelqu'un la voyait avant de le sortir. J'ignore ce que disait le message mais elle s'empressa de répondre. Je ne savais même pas qui est-ce qui lui a écrit mais je suis certaine qu'elle le dirait si c'était important pour nous.

**AlicePOV**

Je m'ennuyais à mourir. Je devrais peut-être me trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler pour passer le temps. C'est triste qu'Edward ne soit pas avec moi pour cette classe. Il est en musique et moi, je fais des cours pour des arts de la scène. Théâtre ou cinéma. L'un des deux.

Contrairement à tous les autres de ma famille, je pense qu'Edward a le droit de reprendre avec Bella. J'ai envi que ma meilleure amie redevienne celle qu'elle était lorsque nous étions à Forks. Je suis prête à tout faire en mon pouvoir pour l'aider même s'il faut que je la kidnappe pour ça. Comment a-t-elle fait pour changer à ce point? Personne ne change aussi drastiquement peu importe la raison et rapidement en moins d'un mois. Personne ne semblait scandaliser par son attitude à croire qu'elle agit normalement. Elle blesse Edward à être avec quelqu'un d'autre et l'afficher dans sa face. Je sais qu'il souffre de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne semble pas comprendre qu'il tient à elle plus que sa propre vie et qu'il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle est totalement aveugle du fait qu'il la veut et que je l'aiderais autant que possible.

Pendant que le prof parle, je fige. Je sais que j'ai une vision même si ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment. Mais je n'ai pas choisi le moment donc je m'arrange pour baisser la tête.

VISION

_Je vois Bella dans le fond d'un long conduit étroit. Elle est totalement mouillée à cause de l'eau et il y a des serpents qui arrivent près d'elle. Elle continue de fouiller frénétiquement dans l'eau à la recherche d'un quelconque objet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche. J'aimerais bien le savoir._

_Tout d'un coup, ce que je vois change. Elle est en dehors de ce qui semble un puits et elle s'agenouille auprès de Stefan. Je vois Damon qui est dans la même position auprès de son frère. Bella donne l'objet qui est dans ses mains et aide Stefan à se relever. Elle le supporte jusqu'à l'auto de Damon._

FIN DE LA VISION

Je ne comprends pas le sens de cette vision. Elle est trop étrange, je ne comprends ce que Damon, Stefan et Bella cherchent. Il faudra que je demande aux autres filles ou encore aux membres de ma famille pour savoir pour ce qui se trame entre ces trois. Ce qui embrouillait encore plus mon esprit, c'est pourquoi Bella aidait Stefan alors que Damon est son petit-ami. Peut-être sort-elle avec les deux en même temps? Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ferait ça. À moins qu'elle ait trompé Edward et Damon depuis le début. Voilà qui pourrait servir. Il faut seulement que je mette la main sur son téléphone pour savoir à qui elle pourrait parler.

**IPOV**

Damon m'avait envoyé un message lorsque j'étais en dessin. Je m'assurais que personne ne me regardait pour sortir mon cellulaire.

De Damon, À Bella:

_Où est la Pierre de Lune?_

De Bella, À Damon:

_Viens me prendre après l'école, on ira la chercher._

De Damon, À Bella:

_Ok, je te revois plus tard princesse. Stefan sera avec nous._

Ça avait été simple mais maintenant, il faudrait que je trouve une excuse pour être avec Damon ET Stefan. Ça pourrait paraître étrange à la majorité du monde, de me voir partir avec mon petit-ami et l'ex de ma cousine qui est le frère de mon copain. Étrange comme situation mais je suis déjà trop habituée d'être prise entre deux pour ne pas continuer. Ce n'est pas parce que ma cousine et Stefan ont rompu que je vais arrêter de le fréquenter. Dans les faits, je le connaissais avant même qu'ils ne connaissent Katerina, ou Katherine, comme ils l'appellent.

Je sais que Rosalie m'avait vu regarder mon téléphone mais j'étais reconnaissante qu'elle ne m'ait pas posé de question. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour subir un interrogatoire en règle. En réalité, ce n'est jamais le moment d'en subir un à moins que tu ne sois un détenu.

Quand la cloche sonna, ce fut l'heure d'aller dîner. Je réussis à me glisser entre Elena et Caroline et Angela, Rosalie et Bonnie se sont assises en face de moi, prévenant Edward d'avoir trop accès à moi. Je n'étais suffisamment de bonne humeur pour pouvoir supporter un ex jaloux. Jeremy et Jasper sont venus nous rejoindre rapidement après. Le dîner se déroula relativement bien ainsi que le reste de la journée.

-Hey, Bella! me héla Jeremy. Tu reviens avec nous?

-Non, Damon vient me chercher, dis-je en voyant avec soulagement sa Camaro apparaître dans le stationnement.

-Et il est avec Stefan? Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas un genre de ménage à trois? me demanda-t-il.

-Pas du tout! m'exclamais-je en le frappant sur l'épaule.

-Fiou! Je ne sais pas comment Elena l'aurait pris si j'avais eu à lui annoncer ça!

-T'es qu'un idiot, Jeremy Gilbert! lui criais-je dessus alors qu'il s'en allait.

Je rejoignis Damon qui m'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. J'embarquais à l'arrière, laissant Stefan à sa place. Je me sentais mal pour lui. Elena avait juste tellement peur pour ses proches qu'elle a baissé les bras et elle a abandonné Stefan au profit de Katherine. Je sais qu'il l'aime et que c'est aussi douloureux pour lui que pour elle. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne m'a pas regardé seulement lorsque j'ai dit à Damon d'arrêter.

-Isabella, je suis désolée de t'avoir ignoré, s'excusa-t-il.

-Stefan, il n'y a rien à te faire pardonner. Je comprends que c'est difficile pour toi.

-Je me sens mal... je... je ne sais même pas comment l'expliquer.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rien dire, le rassurais-je en marchant. Mais je dois te dire que je me suis ennuyé de toi à l'école aujourd'hui. Edward était toujours dans mes jambes.

-Ha ha! Donc tu veux que je vienne à l'école pour éloigner Edward de toi? Jasper n'étais pas là?

-Oui mais pas tout le temps. Genre le cours que je suis toute seule avec toi, mais là, j'étais toute seule avec cet imbécile.

-Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille lui arranger le portrait, princesse? proposa Damon en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

-Non, ça va aller. Est-ce que... qui est-ce qui va dans le fond? demandais-je.

-J'y vais, dit Stefan.

Sur le puits, il y avait une grille de métal. Stefan la força et parvient à la retirer. Il s'assit sur le bord et se lança dans le trou. Il semblait être correct mais lorsque qu'il se releva il hurla.

-Isa, Damon...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stefan? s'inquiéta Damon.

-De la verveine, parvient-il à dire suffisamment fort pour que nous puissions l'entendre.

-Attend minute, Stef, j'arrive, murmura Damon mais je l'arrêtais. Pourquoi?

-Si tu sautes là-dedans, tu sauras totalement brûlé toi aussi. J'y vais, dis-je.

J'ôtais ma veste, et mon gilet, ne gardant que ma camisole. J'ôtais mes bracelets et mes bagues. J'embarquais sur le bord et sautais. J'atterris aussi souplement qu'un chat. Je pris Stefan et je rassemblais mes forces et je remontais en haut du puits. Damon est encore là et il n'a rien. Il me regarde avec un frêle sourire. Il prit Stefan et je le vis grimacer. Je redescendis dans le puits.

Je fouillais dans l'eau à la recherche de la Pierre de Lune. Je finis par toucher quelque chose avec mes doigts et je l'agrippais. C'était une boîte mais je fis encore plus le saut lorsque j'entendis un serpent siffler à côté de moi. Je laissais échapper un petit cri qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Damon. Je remontais en haut et il m'aida à passer par-dessus le muret du puits.

-Ça va? demandais-je aux frères Salvatore.

-J'ai déjà été mieux que ça, répliqua Stefan avec un sourire fatigué.

-Allez, on va retourner, j'ai la pierre, Damon. En plus que si t'es sensé me ramener, ça fait longtemps que je devrais être à la maison.

-Balade d'amoureux? suggéra Damon.

-Avec ton frère? Original, répliquais-je.

Je donnais la Pierre de Lune à Damon et j'aidais Stefan à se relever. Je passais son bras sur mes épaules et le supportais. Plus nous approchions de l'auto, plus Stefan semblait mieux. J'étais contente de ne pas le voir souffrir trop longtemps. Je me serais senti mal. Stefan est comme mon frère. C'est cette relation que nous avions développé il y a cent cinquante ans, c'est celle-là qui revient aujourd'hui.

-Princesse, je te ramène chez toi? me demanda-t-il.

-J'aimerais beaucoup. Et est-ce que tu as des vêtements de rechange pour Stefan?

-J'irai faire un petit tour rapide chez nous et je reviendrais te porter tes vêtements ou je t'emmène avec moi, proposa-t-il en regardant son frère.

-Non, Isabella est meilleure que toi pour parler et nous rassurer.

-Ouais, t'es mieux de ne pas la toucher, sinon, tu as à faire à moi, le menaça Damon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que toi qui compte, dis-je en regardant Damon.

Nous étions arrivés et Stefan était déjà entré. Damon m'a embrassé profondément. Il ne voulait pas le faire devant son frère, il savait que ça pourrait lui faire mal. C'était attentionné de sa part, bien plus que ce qu'il voulait l'admettre. Il se souciait réellement de son frère.

J'entrais dans la maison. J'allais rejoindre Stefan dans la cuisine et lui tendit la poche de sang que Damon m'a donné avant de partir.

-Ça donne un bon coup de pouce le sang, non?

-Oui, dit-il. Mais ça sera encore mieux lorsque je pourrai changer ses vêtements imbibés de verveine.

-Qui vient d'arriver pour sauver la situation? demanda Damon en entrant avec une poche de vêtements.

-Merci!

Je lui montrais la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Quand à moi, je montais en haut pour faire aller me laver. Ensuite, je changeais mes vêtements. Je redescendis au moment où Elena entra dans la maison et fis un face-à-face avec Stefan qui sortait de la salle de bain.

* * *

**Voici la fin du chapitre! Ça m'a pris plus de temps que j'avais prévu pour finir le chapitre. Enfin, je rentre toujours dans les temps que j'avais marqué.**

**Voulez-vous des points de vue de personnage en particulier?**

**Si vous voulez proposer des idées pour une future histoire, je vous mets le lien ici, tout est expliqué sur la page de la fic. Le lien: **s/9567583/1/Pour-une-future-histoire

******Est-ce que vous avez des liens pour des histoires dans les catégories Harry Potter, Twilight ou Vampire Diaries ou des crossovers entre ceux-ci?**

**Des reviews, S.V.P.? Et merci à tout ceux qui m'en ont laissé, j'en ai eu 6 pour ce chapitre, c'est le plus grand nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu pour un chapitre!  
**

**Merci et à la prochaine,  
ginnybella98**


	22. Aperçu

**Salut tout le monde! Un petit mot pour ceux qui veulent aller voir mon autre page de fiction et laisser des idées. L'histoire vous sera dédicacée.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Mane-jei: **Ouais, c'est Bonnie. Même si ce n'est pas totalement ça... Compliqué, non? Et dans le prochain chapitre, Edward ET Alice passeront un mauvais quart d'heure, gracieuseté d'Isabella. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu comprendras à la fin  
En passant, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton idée avec Bonnie qui arrive et Edward et Alice qui capturent Bella. Je l'ai modifié pour que ça fasse un impact, un genre de BANG!  
Passe des belles vacances (ou j'espère que tu en as passé des bonnes). Au juste, où est-ce que tu vas? Tu me diras si tu as aimé ça. Merci beaucoup ^^ :D

**lala-611: **Je me suis doutée que c'était toi mais je n'ai pas pris de chance de te l'écrire au cas où que... Enfin, tu comprends. Tu vas arrêter de te torturer sur Isabella dans peu de temps. Le prochain chapitre va parler d'elle ou du moins, il sera centré sur elle, plus que sur autre chose. Le PDV de Bonnie est tout de même important dans le chapitre. Tu verras par toi-même.  
Pour l'idée de Paul-Bella-Damon, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup et j'imagine très bien la scène avec Bella et Damon. Merci Lara Biz à toi aussi ^^

**Reviews anonymes:**

**amelie mallette: **C'est quoi le «pons» comme tu l'as écris? Et je sais que ça l'arrive souvent que les auteurs s'empressent et trouvent le moyen pour que leurs histoires se terminent rapidement. Encore plus s'ils n'ont plus d'inspiration pour l'écrire. Pour mon dernier chapitre, je sais qu'il n'était pas très important à part la fin, j'ai toujours été interrompue lorsque je commençais à l'écrire donc, j'ai écrit ce que j'ai pu. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre conviendra à tes attentes. C'est majoritairement de l'action plus que des pensées. C'est de la recherche, de la découverte et des moments cocasses. Tu verras par toi-même.  
Je l'aurais probablement continuer mais je ne savais plus comment le continuer malgré la fin donc j'ai décidé de le poster tout de même.  
Juste pour te dire que je recommence l'école dans deux semaines donc, à ce moment, il est possible que les chapitres qui viennent aux trois ou quatre jours présentement viennent à chaque semaine. Je vais tout de même me concentrer sur mes études même si je sais que ça va être dure de débarquer de l'univers des fics même pour une journée d'école...  
Pour ce qui est de la suite, tu vois, je la publie aujourd'hui. Merci ^^**  
**

**Lyha: **Ça ne t'intriguera plus pour longtemps... Est-ce que j'ai écrit la suite suffisamment vite à ton goût? Merci ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**ElPOV**

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, Stefan? En plus, il est sorti de la salle de bain. Que se passe-t-il? Je vois Bella arriver à côté de moi avec un sourire contrit. C'est quoi? Maintenant que je ne suis plus avec Stefan, elle veut être avec lui ou quoi? Je ne comprends plus rien. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et massais mes tempes. Je me relevais pour voir Damon enlacer Bella. Elle n'était pas avec Stefan mais... Argh! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser!

-Bella, dis-je en me retournant vers elle. Jenna arrive dans cinq minutes.

-Pour vrai?

-Oui, Alaric vient de m'appeler pour dire qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rester longtemps, c'était seulement pour vérifier si tout était en ordre.

-C'est parfait. Je vous dis à plus tard, dit-elle en se retournant vers Damon et Stefan.

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent sans un mot. Stefan m'avait royalement ignoré. Techniquement, je ne suis plus avec lui mais ça fait mal. C'est sa façon de gérer la rupture, je suppose. Il aurait pu, à la limite, m'adresser un regard ou je ne sais pas, un «Salut!» aurait été amplement suffisant. Son but était peut-être de me faire ressentir ce qu'il vivait?

Bella est sortie de la maison avec moi pour aller dans la mienne. Je me posais plein de questions sur le pourquoi du comment? Je pense que je ferais mieux d'en parler avec Bella avant que ma tête explose sous le flux incessant de mes pensées qui tentaient de tout analyser.

-Bella, est-ce que j'ai le droit de te poser des questions?

-Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aurais pas le droit? demanda-t-elle en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez été faire? Ça t'a pris trente minutes de te rendre de l'école à chez toi. Tu n'as pas conduit mais Damon conduit à la même vitesse, sinon, plus vite que toi.

-Nous avions des trucs à faire. En d'autres mots, nous sommes allés chercher la Pierre de Lune.

-Et Stefan était avec vous?

-La pierre était au fond du puits sur l'ancienne propriété des Lockwood.

-Celui où nous jouions lorsque nous étions jeunes? Donc, ça l'explique pourquoi Stefan était dans ta salle de bain.

-Ouais... Mason ne devait pas faire confiance à quiconque puisqu'il a mis de la verveine dans l'eau du puits. Donc ça été moi qui fus obligée d'y aller.

-Ça y est? C'est nous qui l'avons? Je me demande à quoi est-ce qu'elle peut servir.

-Elle est la pierre qui renferme la Malédiction du Soleil et de la Lune.

-Donc, si on la... commençais-je mais je fus coupée par le crissement de pneus sur l'asphalte.

C'était Alaric qui débarquait de l'auto. Il la contourna et alla aider Jenna à sortir. Il soutient Jenna par la taille pour l'aider à marcher. Jeremy est allé aider à sortir le sac que je lui avais apporté au cas où que le séjour serait plus long que prévu. Ric installa Jenna sur le sofa.

-Vous savez, je n'ai pas besoin d'être chouchoutée. Je suis capable de me débrouiller, tenta Jenna.

-Désolé, mais ce sont les ordres du médecin. Tu te reposes et tu nous laisses nous occuper de tout, lui dit Alaric.

-Profites-en pour quelques jours, Jenna. Ça pourrait ne plus jamais se reproduire, dit Bella.

-J'espère bien! Quelle personne sensée se poignarde avec son couteau de cuisine?

-Ce n'est pas nécessairement de ça que je voulais parler.

-Au juste, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qui est-ce qui a appelé? demanda-t-elle.

J'ai senti mon corps se tendre. Je ne voulais rien dire à Jenna, de crainte qu'elle ne nous croie pas ou encore qu'elle soit davantage en danger. Je sais qu'Alaric nous a déjà soulevé la possibilité qu'elle soit plus prudente en sachant tout. Mais je ne sais pas si le choc qu'elle vivra en apprenant que ma mère biologique est un vampire et que mon père biologique est John, l'oncle que tout le monde déteste. Que c'est de ma faute qu'elle s'est planté le couteau dans le ventre. Parce que j'avais pris à la légère les menaces de Katherine, que j'avais cru que Jenna était en sécurité. Je m'étais trompée. Maintenant, je veillerais à ce qu'elle boive de la verveine dans différentes choses pour la protéger des vampires à l'extérieur.

**EmPOV**

Il faudra que je trouve le moyen de mettre mon plan en exécution. Je m'efforce de peu y penser pour qu'Edward ne se doute de rien. Je veux qu'il y ait un effet de surprise pour tout le monde et encore plus pour Damon et Bella. Je suis prêt à me mesurer au courroux du vampire pour la réaction de Bella. Probablement que, comme d'habitude, elle aura une réaction inhabituelle. Je me demande si c'est toujours le cas. Surtout si j'embrasse son copain, est-ce qu'elle va avoir envi de me tuer? Enfin, elle ne pourra pas grand chose face à moi mais elle a deux amies sorcière, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Jasper et Rose. Elle voudra me faire la peau après ça. Le risque reste tout de même amusant à prendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, Emmett? demanda Edward, après quelques minutes de silence.

-Je ne manigance rien, maman, répondis-je en voyant le contrecoup arrivé immédiatement.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ta. Mère, répliqua-t-il.

-D'abord, papa, lui accordais-je en continuant de jouer l'innocent.

-Emmett! me menaça-t-il, les dents serrés.

-Comme si tu me faisais peur Eddie chéri, le narguais-je.

-Emmett, ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

-Comme tu veux Eddie chou, continuais-je malgré ses menaces.

Il détestait ça, mais moi, j'adorais le taquiner. En plus, il avait certaines tendances colériques ce qui rendait l'exercice d'autant plus amusant. Il me sauta dessus, prêt à m'attaquer. Mais je suis plus fort que lui, donc, je vais évidemment le battre. Quand il arriva sur moi, je le pris par le collet et le lançai à travers la pièce. J'arrivais à côté de lui et le fis retraverser la pièce.

-Le premier coup, c'était pour éviter de m'attaquer, lui dis-je. Le second, c'était pour le fait que tu es abandonné Bella d'une telle façon. C'est inhumain.

-C'est ce que nous sommes, Emmett, des êtres inhumains. Des vampires. Et tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie, je suis suffisamment grand pour m'occuper de moi. Je fais ce que je veux. Si je veux récupérer Bella, je trouverais un moyen de lui montrer qu'elle m'appartient et que l'autre n'est pas mieux que mort.

-Je ne pense pas que tu pourras faire ça, Edward, même si tu le voulais ou que tu démontrais à Bella que Damon n'est pas digne de confiance, dit Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi penses-tu ça? Tu n'es pas d'accord que je reprenne Bella, tu préfères son bonheur à la place du mien? assena Edward.

-Non, je valorise son bonheur autant que le tien mais si elle est heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne la priverais pas de son bonheur seulement pour que toi tu sois heureux.

-C'est totalement imbécile, ça, dit Edward avec une mine dégoutée avant de sortir de la pièce.

Comme on pouvait dire, c'était intéressant de voir la réaction d'Edward. En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que je défendrais Bella contre mon frère. Mais avant de la protéger contre le vampire de cent ans, je dois mettre mon plan en exécution. Comment faire venir Bella ici? Je me demande si elle a encore le même numéro de cellulaire que celui qu'elle avait à Forks.

Je compose le numéro que j'avais appris par coeur dans le passé. Pour une fois, j'étais reconnaissant de ne pas avoir besoin de le demander à quelqu'un. Ça pouvait faire rater mon plan si les autres devenaient suspicieux de mes brillantes idées.

Après quelques tonalités, il y eut quelqu'un qui décrocha. Et c'était Bella! Cool! Au moins, j'allais trouver un prétexte pour l'inviter, probablement que nous sommes revenus avec les livres d'Angela et qu'elle pouvait l'emmener avec elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle mordra à l'hameçon.

-_Salut Emmett! me dit-elle joyeusement._

-Comment est-ce que tu sais c'est moi qui t'appelle?

-_Il est marqué ton nom en gros sur mon écran et quand je sortais avec Edward, il m'a forcé à retenir tous vos numéros en mémoire._

-Ça peut toujours être utile. Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais passer chez les Salvatore, avec Angela, pour récupérer ses grimoires et tous les trucs vaudous qu'elle fait avec ça.

-_Ok, Emmett. Mais tu sais qu'il est dix heures du soir et que demain nous avons de l'école?_

-Désolé Bella. Tu viens quand même? demandais-je en me préparant à sauter comme un petit garçon.

-_Oui, laisse-moi une trentaine de minutes._

Elle raccrocha avant que j'aille le temps de lui dire au revoir. Peu importe, j'étais content qu'elle ait accepté mon offre. La phase un de mon plan est terminé, il faut seulement espérer que Damon n'ouvre pas la porte à sa copine, sinon, ça gâchera l'effet que je veux obtenir.

-Stefan! criais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emmett? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire las.

-Bella et Angela arrivent, je veux que tu ailles leurs ouvrir la porte.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est tard pour qu'elles viennent ici?

-C'est mieux qu'Angela reprenne possession de ses livres vaudous tout de suite. J'ai peur d'être victime d'un sort qui me transformerait en crapaud.

**IPOV**

Après le coup de fil d'Emmett, je montais jusqu'à la chambre d'Angela. Je toquais doucement à la porte et elle me permit d'y entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella? me demanda-t-elle.

-Emmett et Carlisle sont revenus et ils veulent que l'on aille chercher tes livres vaudous, comme Emmett les appelle.

-Il est conscient qu'il est dix heures du soir et que nous avons de l'école demain?

-Je lui ai dit exactement la même chose, rigolais-je.

-Donc, il a peur qu'avoir des grimoires de sorcières lui lancent une malédiction s'il les garde trop longtemps? soupira-t-elle en se levant. Et s'il te plaît, on ne prend pas ta moto, je n'ai pas envi de recevoir du vent dans le visage.

-De toute façon, je ne peux rien transporter dans la valise de ma moto.

-C'est vrai.

Elle m'a donné les clés de son auto qu'elle s'était récemment achetée. La route se fit dans le silence total, je savais qu'elle était fatiguée à toujours pratiquer les sortilèges. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à sentir le pouvoir coulé dans ses veines. Selon ce que Bonni m'a expliqué, c'était épuisant au début et, au final, elles s'y habituaient.

Je suis arrivée au manoir vingt minutes plus tard, ça nous avait pris trente minutes totales comme j'avais dit à Emmett. J'allais cogner mais la porte fut ouverte avant que je puisse poser ma main.

-Bonsoir Bella, Angela, nous gratifia Stefan alors qu'il se tenait derrière la porte.

-Salut Stefan, lui dis-je. On est venu chercher les livres vaudous. Emmett a peur qu'ils lui lancent une malédiction, me moquais-je.

-Oui, bien sûr, rigola-t-il. Venez, il est dans le salon.

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans le salon, tout était parfaitement normal. Emmett était à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec sa famille, et Damon était plus près de moi. Il me regardait avec un sourire, son éternel verre d'alcool à la main. Le tout se passa en une seconde. Emmett traversa la pièce en vitesse. Il se retrouva à côté de Damon et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout le monde sursauta devant la tournure des évènements et Damon le repoussa violemment contre le mur. J'étais toujours pétrifiée comme la majorité des gens dans la pièce.

-Tu es conscient que tu es un imbécile, non? lui dis-je.

-Ouais, un gigantesque imbécile. Je pense que seulement pour ça, tu n'as plus le droit de me toucher du reste de la semaine.

-Oh, mais Rosie! Tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire ça! dit Emmett avec un air de chien battu. Bella, tu ne m'en veux pas trop?

-Pas du tout! Mais la prochaine fois que tu décides d'embrasser un gars, choisis-en un qui n'est pas déjà pris. Si jamais tu vires gay, ne prend pas Damon, va prendre Edward, à la place.

-Ne me donne pas des idées, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ils sont où ces fameux livres de sorcière, intervient Angela.

-Ici, mademoiselle Weber, lui dit poliment Carlisle en transportant deux boîtes.

-Merci, Docteur Cullen.

Il est parti avec elle pour mettre les boîtes de livres dans la valise de l'auto. Je restais dans la maison avec Damon. Rosalie était partie avec sa dignité de reine de glace. Son mari l'avait déçu, elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Même que Damon me lança un regard meurtrier puisque j'avais ri lorsque s'était arrivé.

-Damon, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Il voulait juste plaisanter.

-Il n'était pas obligé de m'embrasser pour ça, dit-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il voulait juste essayer de me choquer. C'était pour voir comment on réagirait et toi, tu as définitivement atteint ses attentes.

-Hmm... Dis-moi seulement que tu ne feras pas comme la Reine de Glace?

-Rosalie? Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et il passa automatiquement sa main sur le bas de mon dos. Il y répondit avidement, à croire que ça faisait des jours que je ne l'avais pas vu. Juste quelques heures, depuis que nous sommes allés chercher la Pierre de Lune. Juste quelques heures, rien de très long. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je lui dis au revoir, puisqu'Angela m'attendait dans l'auto. Il me laissa partir à contre coeur.

**BonPOV**

Je me demandais ça prendrait combien de temps avant qu'Angela reçoive ses livres de sorcières. J'ai vraiment hâte de les lire et d'en apprendre davantage sur tous les mystères qui nous entouraient. Le problème de deux Isabella Swan, identiques comme deux gouttes d'eau, le sort du Soleil et de la Lune et encore, seulement apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges en dehors des ceux de ma famille. C'est toujours intéressant!

J'ai pris deux heures pour m'endormir, mon esprit ne cessait pas de tourner et retourner les mêmes questions. Quand j'ai finalement pu trouver la paix nécessaire pour m'endormir, je fus hantée par des cauchemars.

Mon cauchemar était étrange, pour ainsi dire. Je voyais tous mes amis s'écroulant autour de moi, tous ceux auxquels je tenais le plus. Peu import qu'il soit humain ou vampire, il s'écroulait. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'était Angela qui les avait tous fait tomber. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais une ombre passa à côté de moi. Elle arriva à côté d'Angela et la mordit. Elle but son sang et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, j'eus un choc. C'était Bella, les yeux rouges avec les veines noires en dessous, les crocs sortis, le sang ruisselant sur son menton. Un vampire. Elle s'avança vers moi et je me réveillais, couverte de sueur.

Pouvait-elle être un vampire comme l'indiquait mon rêve? Pourtant, à moins qu'elle n'ait été changée récemment, ça serait possible. Ce que je ne parviens toujours pas à expliquer, c'est que quelqu'un vivant il y a cent cinquante ans lui est identique en tout point. Si cette Isabella Swan était un vampire, ce n'était pas la Bella que nous connaissions aujourd'hui. C'était impossible qu'elle ait réussi à se rajeunir suffisamment pour vieillir avec nous. Après tout, Bella était une fille de dix-sept ans qui avait un ancêtre de cent cinquante ans et dont Damon avait été amoureux. Serait-il amoureux d'elle parce qu'elle ressemblait à celle qu'il a aimé il y a cent cinquante ans? Tout comme Stefan avec Elena. Il affirme ne plus aimer Katherine, mais pourtant, Elena est son double, il doit toujours l'aimé d'une certaine façon. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais nier que le premier fait qui l'a attiré vers elle était sa ressemblance avec Katherine.

Je suis allée à l'école malgré la fatigue qui courait en moi et qui embrumait mon cerveau. À la seconde que je suis débarquée, Angela m'a sauté dessus, m'annonçant que les deux Cullen lui avaient finalement rapporté ses livres et que nous allions pouvoir les étudier. Je lui ai donné un rendez-vous après l'école et elle m'a dit qu'elles avaient laissé les livres dans sa voiture. C'était parfait, nous pouvions partir à la seconde où l'école serait terminée.

XXXVTAXXX

Nous étions jeudi. Les deux derniers jours avaient été épuisants. Après les cours, Angela venait chez moi et on lisait les grimoires. J'avais appris quelques nouveaux sortilèges. Nous avions finalement compris pourquoi Angela n'était pas capable de partir des feux avec autant de facilité que moi. L'élément de sa famille était la terre et non le feu comme dans ma famille. Elle avait encore plus de facilité à communiquer avec la terre, à ressentir la vie où je n'étais pas capable. Si elle voulait réanimer des plantes, ça lui prenait deux secondes et c'était fait. Sur un autre côté, moi, ça me prenait une minute ou deux pour y parvenir.

Le plus vieux de tous les grimoires avait cinq cents ans. Ce fut le premier que nous avions lu, Angie a dit que ça serait beaucoup plus logique de commencer par le plus vieux et de finir par le plus récent, celui de sa mère. Dans le plus vieux, il y avait un extrait qui avait particulièrement attiré mon attention.

«_22 juin 1497,_

_Ce soir, j'ai eu une des soirées les plus étranges que j'ai vécue et j'ai une trentaine d'années. Je revenais chez moi. Je vaquais à mes occupations et tout ça sans le moindre souci. Tout à coup, j'ai senti la pression de l'air changer. Elle est soudainement devenue à la fois lourde et emplie d'énergie mystique. C'est extrêmement étrange, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres être surnaturelles dans les environs. Je pensais être la seule sorcière du village, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui avait d'aussi grand pouvoir._

_J'ai senti, plus que je ne vis, la puissance magique. Tout à coup, j'ai vu deux jeunes femmes, peut-être d'une vingtaine d'années, s'avancées vers moi. Les deux avaient les cheveux bouclés, le teint mat et elles semblaient être de la même grandeur. La seule différence que j'ai vue était la couleur de leurs yeux. L'une avait les yeux bruns et l'autre, de magnifiques yeux verts. Si je ne connaissais pas mieux, je me dirais que c'est seulement deux sœurs qui sont revenues trop tard chez elles et qui se sont perdues en cours de route. _

_Pourtant, j'ai senti l'incroyable pouvoir courir les veines d'une des deux. Elle était une source ancestrale de pouvoir, une très puissante sorcière. Et l'autre jeune femme la suivait et elle était un vampire. J'avais développé suffisamment mes pouvoirs pour les identifier sans les toucher, ce qui pouvait être utile. Même chez la sorcière, j'ai réussi à avoir des brides de pouvoirs comme un vampire. Mais c'était impossible._

_-Bonsoir, Sofia, me dit la sorcière._

_Une question se forma immédiatement dans mon esprit. Comment connaissait-elle mon nom?_

_-Qui êtes-vous et comment me connaissez-vous? lui demandais-je, même si je savais pertinemment qu'elles n'étaient pas venues à moi pour rien._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas dans mes projets ou dans ceux de ma sœur de vous tuer, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enchanteresse en pointant sa sœur. La seule chose que nous voulons, c'est une protection._

_-Contre quoi? Certainement pas contre les vampires puisque votre sœur en est une, lui dis-je avec force bien que je regrettais mes paroles une seconde après._

_-Je ne suis pas celle que l'on menace, mais comme vous êtes l'une des seules qui peut m'aider, je vais laisser passer ce coup pour cette fois._

_-Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai et que vous n'avez point._

_-Nous voulons une pierre de Lapis-lazuli pour me protéger contre le soleil! s'exclama la vampire._

_-Katerina! avertit la sorcière. Ne soit pas aussi impatiente. Je sais que c'est long de se cacher du soleil pendant autant de temps._

_-Mais Izzy, j'ai hâte de sortir tous les jours._

_C'est à ce moment que mon cerveau fit finalement le déclic. Katerina Petrova était devant moi à l'instant. Les nouvelles parmi les sorciers et sorcières de ce monde vont vite. Je savais qu'elle était le double Petrova, celle que Niklaus ou Klaus recherche depuis longtemps. Il veut la tuer à présent, étant donné qu'elle se serait enfuie avec la Pierre de Lune et qu'elle a eu l'audace de lui désobéir. Je savais que Klaus n'était pas la personne à contrarier, ceux qui s'y risquaient finissaient souvent mort._

_La sorcière démontrait un calme inhumain. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Ces deux filles se ressemblaient comme des jumelles. Des jumelles... Isabelle ou Isabella Petrova était forcément le nom de la sorcière. Il est bien connu que les Petrova sont particulièrement forte lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger les siens ou assurer leur propre survie. Je sais que Katerina était en fuite depuis qu'elle était partie du château de Klaus. Et la sorcière, elle semblait trop puissante pour avoir le même âge que le double. En plus, personne ne pouvait être une sorcière et un vampire. C'était impossible._

_-Que voulez-vous? cédais-je enfin._

_-Ce qu'elle a dit, reprit la sorcière Petrova. Une pierre que je sais que vous possédez et qui est ensorcelée. Je veux qu'elle puisse sortir au soleil et comme la pierre vous appartient, c'est à vous de faire le sortilège._

_Je fis ce qu'elle dit, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y laisser la vie. La pierre en question était sur un bracelet et je fis le sortilège qu'elle m'avait demandé. Normalement, nous avions besoin du soleil pour le faire, mais avec la force de mes pouvoirs, je réussissais à le faire sans cet élément._

_Je remis le bracelet à la sorcière. J'étais peut-être stupide d'aider un double Petrova mais je n'étais certainement pas suicidaire. Je n'allais pas risquer de me faire arracher la tête parce que je suis allée trop près d'elle. Elles sont toutes les deux parties sans un mot de plus._

_Et plus j'y repensais, une sorcière Petrova. Elles sont les sorcières les plus rares et les puissantes au monde. J'ai été chanceuse d'avoir fait ce qu'elle m'a dit, sinon, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Des légendes que j'ai entendues, ce n'est qu'une seule sorcière qui réapparaît à tous les cinq cents ans avec un double Petrova. Et le pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines me montraient clairement qu'elle était une réincarnation de ses ancêtres. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ça fait quatre ans que Katerina est en vampire et elles continuent de se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle est immortelle._»

L'extrait était d'autant plus intéressant puisqu'il parlait d'un pouvoir immense coulant dans les veines d'une sorcière qui apparaît tous les cinq cents ans avec les doubles Petrova. Et elle a dit que nous ne devrions pas déclencher le courroux de la sorcière sous peine de perdre la vie. C'est donc ainsi que Katherine a obtenu son bijou de lapis-lazulis.

-Angela, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose... commençais-je.

-Hey, Bonnie! me coupa-t-elle. Je viens de trouver une autre Swan, Isabelle. En 1692. Regarde.

Elle me tendit le livre et je parcourus rapidement des yeux l'extrait. Il parlait d'une masse énorme de pouvoir, de Katherine et d'Isabelle, des sœurs jumelles Petrova, près de deux cents ans plus tard. Ce qui ne tenait pas la route, mais ça alors, pas du tout. Une sorcière ne pouvait pas garder ses pouvoirs et être un vampire. Donc, cette Isabelle, elle est réellement immortelle. Également, à un moment donné, ils ont mentionné l'immense bibliothèque remplie de grimoires et de livres.

-Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que ce soit la deuxième fois que l'on mentionne une fille en 1692 qui avait un énorme pouvoir et qu'elle l'avait toujours en 1860?

-Il mentionne aussi le pouvoir qui circule dans ses veines, on peut le sentir de loin. Également, chacun des livres donne une description et elle est la même partout. Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés, le teint mat et les yeux verts. La sœur jumelle de Katherine et une sorcière Petrova, complétais-je l'information.

-Comment allons-nous pouvoir départager la vérité et les mensonges? Il n'y a personne vivant qui sait ce qui se passe réellement! s'exclama Angie.

-Il y a bien une personne. Katerina Petrova ou Katherine Pierce. Mais avant, j'aimerais bien aller jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque de Bella, voir si elle est aussi remplie.

-Tu penses que c'est la bonne chose à faire? D'un coup que c'est réellement elle, elle pourrait nous tuer.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe en ce moment. Ce qui me dérange, c'est que Bella a grandi avec nous, je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre le contrôle lorsqu'il y avait du sang autour, il n'y a aucun signe qu'elle puisse être celle que les grimoires décrivent. Et si c'est le cas... ça pourrait changer bien des choses, dis-je d'un ton fataliste.

**IPOV**

Je m'ennuyais à mourir. Angela et Bonnie n'étaient pas présentes à l'école. Stefan n'était pas revenu en cours et il y avait seulement sur Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper que je pouvais compter pour garder Edward à distance. Pas Caroline, elle avait trop de problèmes avec Matt. Même que maintenant, ce n'était plus seulement Edward qui tentait de me raisonner, il y avait Alice également. Elle faisait équipe avec Edward et elle faisait tout pour me rendre la vie dure. Je suis sûre qu'elle utilisait ses visions pour m'intercepter lorsque je sortais des cours et peu importe ce que je fais. Elle ne voit seulement ce qui est sûr. J'ai donc pris l'habitude de ne plus penser à faire quelque chose et de le faire sur un coup de tête. Je n'aimais pas être espionnée et elle n'arrêtait pas de le faire. Si elle et Edward n'interrompaient pas leurs numéros, j'allais exploser.

Étrangement, aujourd'hui, ils étaient calmes. Trop calme. Il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait entre ces deux là et j'avais l'impression que leur cible serait moi. Quoiqu'il ne faut pas d'immenses talents de détective pour le savoir. Je ne sais pas en quoi consisterait leur prochain mouvement et j'avais peur de le découvrir.

La journée se finit enfin et je ne vis ni Edward ni Alice avant de partir chez moi. J'étais venue en moto aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin du vent et de la vitesse pour m'empêcher de devenir complètement démente et de commettre un meurtre.

Quand je suis arrivée chez moi, la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Dû à d'anciennes expériences, ça ne veut jamais rien dire de bon, si ta porte n'est pas totalement fermée. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui l'a fait, je verrouille toujours la porte quand je pars le matin. J'entre dans la maison et appelle Angela. Rien. Pas une seule réponse. Vraiment mauvaise idée de rester ici. Stupide, stupide, stupide! Je ne peux pas empêcher le fait que je ressens la présence de quatre personnes. Deux sont dissimulées par magie, Bonnie et Angie, et les deux autres étaient...

Ouch! pensais-je en me relevant. Ça pouvait faire dix secondes ou dix minutes que j'étais là, je ne le savais pas. J'ai regardé l'heure et j'ai soupiré de soulagement voyant qu'il n'y avait que peu temps qui s'était écoulé. Les deux autres présences étaient des vampires, jeunes et stupides, qui ne savaient pas à qui ils se mesuraient. Ils prenaient tous les deux de grands risques à faire ça ici.

-Alors, Bella, tu n'as pas accepté de revenir avec moi, maintenant, tu vas voir ce que c'est de ne plus être avec celui que tu aimes, me dit la voix d'Edward. Maintenant, tu es mieux de garder le silence, dit-il en liant mes mains avec des cordes.

-C'est quoi ton problème? Tu es vraiment un imbécile!

-C'est plutôt toi, l'idiote, Bella. Il t'a dit de te taire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais juste pas? Ça nous éviterait beaucoup de trouble, dit Alice.

-Non, mais vous êtes sérieusement dérangés vous deux! Peu importe ce que vous me faites, je trouverais toujours un moyen de m'évader et, un jour, vous paierez pour seulement avoir tenté de me kidnapper.

-Comme si une simple petite humaine qui a attiré le regard de vampires vieux d'un siècle avait une chance contre nous, railla Alice.

-Wow! Vous portez l'amitié profondément dans votre coeur, non? Vous n'êtes même pas foutus de me laisser aller et vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, clamais-je.

-Ces gens t'ont embrouillé l'esprit, Bella. Tu n'es pas toi, ici, nous devons t'emmener dans un endroit calme ou tu pourrais définitivement être toi.

-Quand rentreras-tu ça dans ton crâne que cette Bella dont tu es tombé amoureux n'a jamais existé? Qu'elle n'était qu'une pure invention? Que celle que je suis ici est la véritable moi? demandais-je à Edward en jouant discrètement avec mes liens.

-Ce ne sont que tous ces gens qui ont embrumé tes pensées. Tu ne penses plus clair. Tu es trop influencée par eux, fit Edward.

-Non, mais il suffit de quoi? D'une ou deux heures pour que les autres se rendent compte que vous m'avez enlevé. Si vous me faites le moindre mal, ils accourront et ils vous pourchasseront jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous aient trouvé. C'est ça que vous voulez? Être en cavale pour les prochains siècles, les prochains millénaires?

-Nous ne serons pas en cavale puisque tu ne vaux rien, me dit Alice.

Je riais à cette remarque. Non, mais c'est quoi leur problème. Mon rire perdit rapidement de sa chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un rire glacial qui résonnait dans la pièce. Ça y est, il m'avait tué! Je ne supporterais pas bien longtemps mais à la seconde où je voudrais partir, je le pourrais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire ainsi? paniqua Edward.

-C'est quoi? Pensez-vous réellement que je vous écouterais sans dire un mot? Je ne suis pas un animal que l'on peut domestiquer, je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on jette lorsque nous sommes tannés. Je ne suis pas personne, Edward. J'ai d'excellents amis qui pourront vous retrouvez peu importe où vous êtes dans le monde.

-Alors ceux qui sont ici nous pisterons? Les seuls qui pourront finalement nous trouver sont ton amoureux et son frère.

-Je ne parlais pas d'eux, mais pas du tout, dis-je avec un calme olympien. Tu vois, en général, je ne suis pas la première personne que tu vas aller voir.

-Ils ont fait un gros numéro sur toi, Bella, me dit mon ex-meilleure amie.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin d'en faire un. Si tu savais comment faire des recherches, tu aurais compris. Je suis la dernière personne sur la Terre que tu veux voir en colère.

-Pourquoi donc? demanda Edward, poussé par la curiosité.

-Je ne le dirai pas, puisque je suis sensée me taire, lui crachais-je au visage.

Il n'apprécia certainement pas le geste car il leva sa main pour me frapper. Il avait l'intention de me faire regretter mon geste et moi, j'avais très certainement envi de lui faire regretter le sien également. Je laissais mon côté vampire reprendre le dessus. J'esquivais en me penchant. Il fut dérouté par la rapidités de mes gestes. Il perdit un instant sa concentration sur moi, tout comme Alice et je m'éclipsais. Je les pris par la tête et les cognais fortement ensemble. Ils gisaient sur le sol comme deux marionnettes. C'était amusant de voir qu'ils ne savaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre qui j'étais réellement. En tout cas, j'espère qu'à leur réveil, ils seraient domptés.

Je montais dans ma chambre, ayant l'intention de me changer. Lorsque j'entrais dans celle-ci, je finis par réaliser que je ne ressentais plus la présence des sorcières. Elles doivent avoir fui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles avaient vu ou entendu. J'espérais seulement que ça ne les empêchera pas de m'écouter par la suite. On s'entend que, si j'avais voulu leur faire du mal, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais faite.

Je décidais de m'habiller en noir. Je mis une paire de jeans noirs avec une camisole noire et une veste noire. Je redescendis et je ne fus pas surprise par l'absence des corps des deux sang-froid. Je ne pouvais pas m'en soucier, je savais très bien qu'ils avaient été emmenés par les sorcières à la maison des Salvatore. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr et où ils pourraient définitivement avoir des réponses.

Avant de sortir, j'enfilais mes bottes à talon haut qui arrivait en dessous du genou. Voilà qui complétait le look de méchant. Ils feront le saut quand ils me verront arriver. J'enfourchais ma moto et montais le compteur de vitesse à 100km/h. Je filais dans la ville et je profitais clairement du fait que je pourrais hypnotiser le policier qui m'aurait arrêté. Je continuais mon chemin sans un seul problème. J'avais passé entre les autos et certains m'avaient même klaxonné. En plus, je roulais sans casque donc je ne serais même pas sensée avoir le droit d'allumer le moteur sans mon casque. Je m'en fichais pas mal et arrivais à la maison des Salvatore en dix minutes.

Je débarquais de la moto et avant de franchir la porte, je pensais: «Show time!».

* * *

**Le bout que j'ai aimé le plus écrire dans tout le chapitre, c'est l'extrait du journal. Il s'est écrit tout seul, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de m'arrêter et de penser, tout s'est enfilé au fur et à mesure que je le tapais.  
Peut-être que le prochain chapitre ne commencera pas par Isabella entrant dans la maison des Salvatore mais par Edward qui a très mal ou encore par le choc de Bonnie ou par Elena qui est convoquée à la maison de son ex.**

**Voulez-vous des points de vue de personnage en particulier?**

**Si vous voulez proposer des idées pour une future histoire, je vous mets le lien ici, tout est expliqué sur la page de la fic. Le lien: **s/9567583/1/Pour-une-future-histoire (avant il faut avoir fanfiction . net (Sans les espaces)) **Je remercie tous ceux qui laisse des idées et cette page restera ouverte même lorsque je commencerais la prochaine fic.**

******Est-ce que vous avez des liens pour des histoires dans les catégories Harry Potter, Twilight ou Vampire Diaries ou des crossovers entre ceux-ci?**

**Des reviews, S.V.P.?  
**

**Merci et à la prochaine,  
ginnybella98**


	23. Isabella Petrova

**Salut tout le monde! Je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience, celui où l'on dévoile l'histoire d'Isabella!**

**Également, j'aimerais remercié ma bêta, Thaela. Merci beaucoup d'avoir corrigé mes erreurs.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lily Jolie: **Oui! C'était normal, n'importe qui le ferait quand ils sont sur le bord de se faire kidnapper. Je fais une petite allusion à son look! Et en passant, j'ai lu ta fic, Familia et je l'aime beaucoup! Je vais commencer Broken dans peu de temps. Merci ^^

**lala-611: **Hahaha! La vérité est finalement dévoilée dans ce chapitre! Vous allez cessé de vous torturer même si je n'éclaircis pas nécessairement tout ce qui se passe. Moi aussi je vous adore pour lire la fiction! Il y a un PDV de Caroline et de Jasper. Merci beaucoup Lara et Yvana ^^

**Reviews anonymes:**

**amelie mallette: **Moi, j'ai la majorité de mes fournitures et je n'ai pas besoin d'uniforme! Pour ça, je suis contente! C'est cool d'avoir deux reviews par chapitre puisque ça monte le compteur plus vite! LOL XD

Je sais, je sais... Mais c'est un bon moyen pour être sûre que les autres veulent continuer de lire l'histoire... Et là, à la seconde où le chapitre suivant est publié, le monde vont le lire pour avoir des réponses à leurs interrogations. Je vais essayer de mettre une estimation, mais tant que je suis en vacances, aux trois ou quatre jours. J'ai mis un PDV Angela en début. À la prochaine! Merci ^^

**ocane: **Tu as laissé une review sur le chapitre 1 et la suite est maintenant! Merci ^^

**pompei: **C'était exactement le but! Il faut que les autres aient envie de continuer de lire la fic. Merci ^^

**Lyha: **Je m'en doutais... La suite sans plus attendre! Merci ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**AngPOV**

Je me sentais mal de fouiller dans les choses de Bella. D'un autre côté, cependant, elle démentirait et nierait la vérité. Elle ne nous dirait certainement pas la vérité si nous ne la savions pas déjà. Je ne pense pas que c'était dans ses projets futurs de nous le dire. Dans sa bibliothèque, nous avons trouvé quelques vieux grimoires écrits par Isabella Petrova. Au travers de ses livres, il n'y avait aucun livre écrit sous le nom d'Isabella Swan. C'était mal, je n'aimais pas ça mais cela restait nécessaire. Si nous ne le faisions pas, comment allions-nous recevoir nos réponses? Bella ne semblait pas avoir envi de nous le dire, sinon, elle l'aurait fait rapidement après que nous lui avions dit ce que nous étions.

J'ai trouvé l'histoire de la famille Petrova. Lorsqu'on regarde qui est l'auteur, c'est Isabella Petrova. Elle réapparaît dans presque tous les livres que Bella possède, ils contiennent tous de l'information sur cette Isabella Petrova. Comment est-elle parvenue à récupérer tant de livres et d'être déjà capable de les lire malgré leurs textes anciens? Plus ça allait et plus je croyais que notre Bella était en fait, Isabella Petrova. C'était la seule explication possible, elle possédait ses vieux grimoires, elle possédait la même apparence, elle ne vieillissait pas malgré les siècles et elle était capable de se rajeunir. Selon Bonnie, il faut faire usage d'une magie très puissante et trop forte pour une sorcière normale. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle était trop puissante pour quelqu'un de normal. Je me demande jusqu'à quel point elle pourrait nous battre où qu'elle est plus forte que tous ceux que nous connaissons.

Nous avions senti deux vampires entrés dans la maison, nous avons fait des sorts de dissimulation. De ce que nous avons entendu, Bella avait réussi à les battre. Elle montait l'escalier. Bonnie a murmuré rapidement un sortilège et nous nous sommes retrouvées chez les Salvatore. Tout le monde nous regarda avec surprise. Bonnie repartit et revient avec les deux Cullen. C'était Alice et Edward et ils avaient l'air inconscient. Bella devait les avoir assommé très fort pour qu'ils soient toujours inconscients.

**CaroPOV**

-Oh mon dieu! hoquetais-je en voyant les deux corps inanimés des sang-froid. Qu'est qui est arrivé avec eux?

-Bella est arrivée. Ils ont tenté de la kidnapper et il faut croire qu'elle n'a pas apprécié.

-Comment peut-elle faire ça? Elle ne peut pas, elle n'est pas suffisamment forte pour le faire, contrais-je.

-Pas si elle nous a menti sur toute sa vie, répliqua Bonnie. Carlisle, avez-vous connu une Isabella et une Katerina Petrova?

-Je les ai rencontrées une fois et ce n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions, si l'on peut dire ça, répondit-il après une brève hésitation.

Je ne pensais pas que Bella puisse être de mèche avec Katherine pourtant je sais qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre de la gang qui pouvait être présent chez elle. Il ne manquait plus qu'Elena et Jeremy arrivent, après, nous pourrions forcer Bella. Même si je crois qu'elle va nous dire seulement ce qu'elle veut nous dire. Et j'espère seulement que si c'est réellement elle, elle n'a pas un trop gros caractère même si les corps des sang-froid prouvent le contraire. Il commençait à guérir, ce qui était en soit étrange, étant donné que ce n'était pas le même principe que nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda Damon en marchant jusqu'à son bar.

-Edward et Alice sont inconscients, répondis-je.

-Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritent. À qui dois-je cela?

-À ta petite-amie, Bella. Savais-tu qu'elle était capable de faire ça? dit Bonnie.

-Oui et je me demandais quand elle allait finalement le faire, dit-il sans une hésitation.

-Attend, comment pouvais-tu le savoir? l'interrogeais-je, incrédule face à sa réponse.

-Je suis sorti avec elle par le passé. Pendant quatre ans, si tu veux savoir et cela a été les plus belles années de toute ma vie.

-Si tu l'aimais à ce point, pourquoi est-ce que tu as passé cent quarante-cinq ans à chercher quelqu'un d'autre? cria Bonnie irritée par le fait que la mort de sa grand-mère n'ait peut-être servi à rien.

-N'affirme rien si tu ne connais pas le passé.

-Vous avez décidé de ressasser le passé? demanda un riche accent britannique à la voix sombre.

Je me retournais vers la provenance de la voix. Bella. C'était elle qui venait de parler avec cet accent, la voix sombre. Ça faisait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas seulement être une simple humaine ordinaire comme Elena? Cela serait tellement plus facile qu'elle ne soit qu'une humaine avec un bouclier mental. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle soit un vampire avec des chances d'être cent fois plus forte que nous?

-Ils ne sont pas encore réveillés, à ce que je vois, dit-elle.

Elle traversa la pièce avec un calme énorme alors que nous étions tous figés à la regarder. Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre que de regarder celle qui nous a trompé et trahi depuis tout ce temps. Bella s'agenouilla près des deux corps. Tout à coup, elle commença à rire et releva la tête vers nous. Je vis que Damon et Stefan n'étaient pas figés dans la même position que nous, ils s'assuraient seulement de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-Vous savez, si j'avais eu envie de vous tuer, vous seriez tous morts depuis longtemps, dit-elle. Bon, vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir vous réveillez donc, on va y aller par la manière forte, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire grandissant sur ses paroles.

Elle disparut. C'est à ce moment exact où Elena et Jeremy sont entrés. Les yeux d'Elena s'écarquillèrent face à la vision qu'elle avait et ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Jeremy est seulement allé s'assoir sur un sofa entre Bonnie et Angela. Il ne semblait pas se soucier du sort des deux vampires. À croire qu'il était inhumain. J'imagine qu'en comparaison à Bella, ce n'était rien.

Cette dernière vient de remonter. Elena sursauta en voyant l'expression glaciale imprimée sur le visage de sa cousine. Bella avait des branches de verveine dans les mains. Elle les posa à côté des sang-froid. Fiou! Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'elle allait les utiliser contre eux. Elle défit leurs bijoux qui les transformaient en vampire traditionnel. Elle prit la verveine et la passa sur leur joue. Ils hurlèrent et s'expédièrent eux-mêmes à l'autre bout de la pièce, une main plaquée sur leur joue où la verveine les avait brûlés. C'était douloureux à regarder mais nous savions tous que nous ne pourrions rien faire contre elle.

**IPOV**

Tiens, la verveine brûle également les sang-froid mais n'altère pas leur pouvoir puisque Jasper a ressenti leur douleur. C'est une bonne chose à savoir. Donc, on peut neutraliser un sang-froid par de la verveine et leur don ou ceux des autres fonctionnera toujours.

-Intéressant, marmonnais-je. Maintenant vous êtes réveillés, repris-je d'un ton plus élevé.

-Étais-tu obligée de nous faire subir cela? s'indigna Alice.

-Vous payez pour ce que vous m'avez fait enduré, donc, je dirais que oui. Et sachez que je ne suis pas celle dont vous devez chercher le mauvais côté. Ça pourrait être... destructeur, dis-je en appuyant volontairement sur le mot «destructeur».

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as jamais rien dit, Isabella? Pourquoi as-tu gardé cela pour toi? demanda Bonnie, visiblement blessée.

-Parce que je suis dangereuse. Et que mon histoire est longue et compliquée et j'évite de la raconter, la majorité du temps, répondis-je avec une indifférence totale.

-Tu ne te soucies pas du fait que tu nous as trompés et trahis pendant tout ce temps?

-Non, pas vraiment. Parce que, mis à part le fait que ma sœur soit Katherine, il n'y a personne qui est mort par ma faute.

-Elle m'a transformé en vampire! Alors, personne n'est mort par ta faute? Je te proposerais de reconsidérer tes paroles, me dit Caroline.

-À ce que je sache, tu es un vampire. Tu es peut-être morte une fois, mais tu parles et tu es toujours en vie. Tu es un vampire, c'est toujours mieux ça que rien.

-Toi, qui, ou plutôt, qu'es-tu? demanda Angela.

-Asseyez-vous, ça peut être une très longue histoire, dis-je en prenant le verre des mains de Damon.

Je ne savais pas comment leurs raconter ma vie. C'était long et compliqué quoique j'aie toutes les réponses aux questions qu'ils se posent sur Katherine, sur Klaus et sur la malédiction du Soleil et de la Lune. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment commencer mon histoire. Ça pouvait être difficile. Je n'ai jamais eu à la raconter. Toutefois, c'était suffisant, la seule que je fréquente depuis des années, c'est ma sœur. Même si présentement, elle me prend pour une humaine. Je connais très bien ses tactiques, j'utilise les mêmes.

Je finis par regrouper mes pensées et Damon m'attira à lui. Je suppose par là qu'il ne m'en voulait pas de ne pas lui avoir tout raconté. D'autant plus, qu'il y a certaines parties que je ne leurs dirai pas, c'est encore beaucoup trop tôt et dangereux pour en parler. Je pouvais les renseigner mais je ne leurs dirai pas la vérité avant que le temps soit venu de le faire. Ils devront s'arranger tous seuls pour cette partie-là.

-Je suis née en 1473 en Bulgarie. La plus jeune des deux jumelles, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé il y a plus de mille ans, également, commençais-je. Vous voyez, les deux premiers doubles Petrova avaient une sœur jumelle. Leur sœur était une sorcière, la sorcière Petrova.

-De ce que j'ai lu, ses sorcières ne sont que des légendes. Elles n'existent pas réellement ou, du moins, si Elena n'a pas eu de sœur jumelle, c'est qu'il n'y en a plus, contra Bonnie.

-Alors, je suis une légende comme ça? Mais c'est toi qui vois. Moi, ça me va. Donc, il n'y a eu que deux sorcières Petrova dans l'histoire mais qui sont en réalité une seule personne. Un principe de réincarnation. En fait, je suis la réincarnation d'une sorcière qui a vécu pendant cinq cents ans, jusqu'à ce que je naisse. En gros, à la seconde où je suis née, je pouvais marcher, parler, écrire et effectuer des sortilèges sans problème. C'était mon héritage familial, ce qui me restait de mon ancienne vie. En tant que réincarnation, j'ai également les souvenirs de «l'autre» Isabella.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas un peu? demanda Carlisle.

-Pas du tout. En fait, c'est très utile. Nos dix-huit premières années se déroulaient sans encombre. Elle et moi, nous nous entendions toujours extrêmement bien. Cela a commencé à dérailler lorsque Katerina commença à avoir des relations hors-mariage. Un jour, elle est tombée enceinte d'un des hommes qui habitait dans le village. Mon père était un noble, un aristocrate, et voyait sa grossesse comme une disgrâce pour la famille. Elle a accouché neuf mois plus tard d'une belle petite fille en santé. Je dois dire que son accouchement avait été épuisant pour ma mère, elle et moi. J'étais la celle qui était la plus proche d'elle, je l'ai supporté durant toute sa vie et même durant sa grossesse. Mon père n'appréciait pas que je reste avec elle, il croyait qu'elle allait me transformer en une prostituée. Et presque toute ma famille lui a tourné le dos lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'y avait que ma mère et moi. Malgré tout, elle n'a même pas pu tenir sa fille dans ses mains. Elle lui a été enlevée avant qu'elle ne soit bannie de la maison. Je suis partie avec elle.

-C'est horrible! sanglota Esmé. Toute mère devrait avoir le droit de tenir son enfant.

-Je sais, mais nous avons été élevés dans une discipline stricte et rigide. Nous étions punis lorsque nous n'écoutions pas mon père. Après ça, elle a été exilée en Angleterre et j'étais là avec elle. Nous étions pauvres, nous parvenions tout juste à se trouver quoi manger et s'habiller, grâce à mes capacités de sorcière. Pourtant, un jour, nous avons attiré l'attention de l'un des ses sbires. Il nous a aperçues alors que nous marchions dans les rues de Londres. Il s'appelait Trevor, si ma mémoire est intacte. Il était charmant, d'une beauté surhumaine. Un vampire, je l'avais senti à des kilomètres. Les rues de Londres en étaient infestées et j'espérais toujours que nous n'attirions pas leur attention sur nous. Notre odeur était provocante pour les vampires, notre sang chantait pour eux. Et il chante toujours d'ailleurs. Il nous a invitées à une danse. Il nous a données de l'argent pour que nous puissions nous acheter des robes pour l'occasion. Ce que nous avons fait. Et même si nous ne sommes jamais supposés faire confiance à un vampire, ma sœur voulait y aller et je n'allais pas dire non.

-Pourquoi tenait-il tant à vous emmenez voir cette personne? demanda Carlisle.

-J'y arrive... Ce soir là est arrivé et nous sommes allées rejoindre Trevor. Il nous a guidées au travers une pièce bondée d'invités. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, étant une sorcière et une grande partie des invités étaient des vampires. Trevor nous a présentées à Lord Elijah. Il s'est arrêté sur ma sœur et moi durant une attente interminable avant de prendre la parole. Je me sentais étrangement bien en sa présence malgré le fait qu'il soit un vampire. À l'époque, je ne comprenais pas le fait que j'étais une réincarnation et que le sentiment que j'avais avec lui provenait de mon ancienne vie. Il était un de mes amis les plus proches.

-Tu as connu Elijah, lorsque tu avais dix-neuf ans et tu te rappelles de lui dans ton autre vie? s'intéressa Carlisle.

-Oui. Un peu plus tard, il est arrivé. Lord Niklaus ou, tout simplement, Klaus. Le sentiment de familiarité a été plus fort que le fait qu'il soit un vampire. Je savais que je devais protéger ma sœur de lui, qu'il voulait l'utiliser pour le sacrifice. Après cette soirée, nous nous sommes retrouvées à habiter chez lui. Dans son château et il avait quelques vampires et humains hypnotisés qui s'occupaient de nous. Ma sœur était rapidement tombée pour ses charmes mais je n'ai jamais été jusqu'à ce point. En fait, elle est tombée amoureuse de Klaus et d'Elijah, poursuivant la désastreuse histoire des doubles Petrova avec les hommes. Je me suis énormément rapprochée des deux vampires, recréant la relation que j'avais avec eux dans mon ancienne vie. À la veille du sacrifice, Klaus nous avait convoqués, Elijah et moi. Nous savions tous les deux les raisons de cette séance. Nous nous étions mis d'accord que nous protégerons Katerina, coûte que coûte. Je n'avais eu qu'à jouer un peu avec les sentiments de Trevor et le tour était joué. Katerina a suivi les indications de Trevor et a couru jusqu'à une maison où elle a rencontré Rosemarie. Elle s'est poignardée dans l'estomac avec un pieu sous sa robe lorsque Rosemarie a voulu la ramener à Klaus. Elle a été guérie grâce au sang du vampire et elle s'est pendue. Je l'ai retrouvé deux jours plus tard, cachée dans l'obscurité. Quelques mois plus tard, nous sommes retournées en Bulgarie, chez nous. Et ce que nous avons vu était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver, racontais-je, mes yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes. Toute notre famille avait été poignardée. Klaus lui en voulait, il se fichait un peu du fait que ce soit également ma famille. Il voulait seulement faire souffrir Katerina. Il les avait massacrés démontrant très clairement, qu'il finissait toujours par tout trouver. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que l'odeur du sang était persistante. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils avaient été tués à cause de Katerina et moi. J'ai dû l'arracher de la vision d'horreur qui était dans la maison et nous sommes reparties.

-Mais vous êtes folles! s'exclama Carlisle. Vous fuyiez Klaus? C'est la pire des bêtises que vous pouvez faire! C'est surprenant que vous ne soyez pas mortes toutes les deux!

-De nous deux, seule Katerina était en cavale. Moi, je faisais et fais quelque chose d'encore plus risquer. Comme je l'ai dit, ma relation avec Klaus s'était recréée. Je suis la seule en qui il a confiance mais je le trahis continuellement. Je protège ma sœur depuis cinq cents ans. Et c'est la famille avant tout, finis-je mon récit.

-Et après, ça, que s'est-il passé? demanda Bonnie.

-J'ai trouvé Sofia pour faire un bijou à Kat, on a passé à Salem lors du procès des sorcières. En 1860, je suis arrivée ici. J'étais sensée rester quelque mois, sans plus mais je suis finalement restée quatre ans. La raison à ça, c'est Damon, dis-je en donnant un léger coup sur son épaule. Après ça je suis partie et j'ai voyagé.

Je laissais le temps aux autres de digérer toutes les informations que je venais de leurs donner. Je ne leur ai pas dit ce que j'étais, ils vont probablement poser les mille et une questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune envie d'y répondre mais que je vais le faire par politesse.

Je me levais et sortis de la maison. Le courant d'air était frais, rien d'insupportable pour un corps de vampire. Damon m'a rejoint deux minutes plus tard et il s'est contenté de m'enlacer. Je me penchais vers l'arrière et m'accotais sur lui. Nous sommes restés dans le silence pendant un long laps de temps avant que Damon ne prenne la parole.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu avais vécu autant, me dit-il.

-Le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas tout. Ça c'est seulement un gros résumé de cette vie. J'ai encore l'autre vie et tout ce qui s'est passé après que nous nous soyons enfuies.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, mia bella, si tu ne le veux pas.

-C'est surprenant que personne n'ait jamais remarqué ma ressemblance avec Elena ou encore Kat, depuis qu'ils savent qui elle est.

-Même si je sais que tu es très belle, encore plus en noir, je n'ai jamais porté attention sur ta ressemblance avec Katherine. Je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu pendant les derniers cent quarante-cinq ans.

-Alors pourquoi la cherchais-tu? lui demandais-je, confuse de sa réponse.

-Tu es disparue la journée avant qu'elle n'arrive. Je me suis dit que, d'une certaine façon, il y avait un lien entre elle et toi et qu'elle saurait peut-être te trouver.

-Tu m'impressionnes, Salvatore, souris-je.

-Tu sais, j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi. Je suis prêt à tuer n'importe quelle personne qui tenterait de se mettre entre nous.

-Le seul problème, c'est que ces personnes sont plus fortes que toi. Ne t'embarque pas dans une mission suicide, Damon, lui dis-je consternée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi.

-Isabella, veux-tu entrer? Ils ont fini d'accepter le fait que tu sois la sœur de Katherine et ils ont des questions.

Je regardais Stefan et soupirais avant de le suivre. Damon était collé derrière moi et s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais probablement disparue et ne serais revenue que dans une semaine ou deux. Il me forçait presque à rester avec eux.

-Bon, je vous écoute, soupirais-je en m'asseyant sur Damon. Posez-les vos questions.

-Qui étais-tu dans ton ancienne vie? me demanda Carlisle.

-Isabella Petrova. J'étais une sorcière Petrova, née et qui a vécu les cinq cents ans avant que j'arrive dans cette vie. En fait, pas loin d'être la même que je suis aujourd'hui. Suivant.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu attaqués tantôt? Je pensais que tu avais déjà eu ta revanche, dit Edward.

-Une Petrova n'a jamais fini de se défendre pour sa survie. Et nous avons le meilleur caractère pour jouer avec, également. Vous avez _tenté_, ce n'était pas si horrible, si vous _réussissez_, vous risquez tous de ne devenir qu'un tas de cendres et de poussières.

-La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'étais encore humain. C'était à l'ancienne maison des Salvatore. Je me rappelle que durant mes années à la guerre des nouveau-nés, tu es passée... dit Jasper avant que je ne le coupe.

-Et j'ai saboté et massacré le trois quart des vampires, je m'en rappelle très bien.

-Savais-tu que c'était moi? Te rappelais-tu que j'étais le meilleur ami de Damon?

-Tu remets en question ma mémoire? Pff! C'est plutôt moi, qui devrais remettre ta mémoire en question. C'est toi qui es devenu une boule disco ambulante, pas moi.

-Comment peut-on te tuer? demanda Angela.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, personne n'a jamais été capable d'en finir avec moi, peu importe les armes qu'ils ont utilisé.

-Cool! Ma petite sœur est indestructible! dit Emmett.

-Désolée, mais j'ai quelques siècles d'avance sur toi et ça paraît beaucoup dans ton comportement, le taquinais-je. Comme le fait que tu aies embrassé Damon, par exemple.

-Avoue tout de même que ça t'a fait rire.

-Je ne te le cacherai pas, ce qui était le plus drôle c'est de voir la mine piteuse que tu as fait lorsque Rosalie t'a dit que tu ne pourrais plus la toucher du reste de la semaine.

-Non, ça c'était le bout le moins drôle, mais j'étais déjà conscient que je prenais des risques en faisant ça. Mais fort heureusement, je n'ai pas de problème, il y a le bal masqué demain.

-Que voulez-vous faire de Katherine? demanda tout à coup Elena.

-Rien, répondit Stefan. Il n'y a rien à faire pour elle. Elle nous laissera tranquille parce qu'elle ne veut pas que sa sœur souffre, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Elle a déjà failli tuer Jenna et vous ne voulez rien faire? demanda Elena et toutes les têtes convergèrent vers moi.

-On ne fait rien. J'ai failli la tuer également. Je m'en serais voulu, évidemment, mais si vous tentez quelque chose contre ma sœur, vous êtes mon prochain repas. Que ce soit Bonnie, Elena ou même, Damon, maintenant, tout le monde est averti.

-La prochaine fois, ça sera une mort et tu diras, on aurait peut-être dû l'arrêter finalement?

-Non, pas du tout. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore ma sœur. Elle a beau être une bitch et agir comme un vampire qui ne possède pas d'humanité, c'est que vous ne la voyez pas.

-Au juste qu'est-ce que tu es? coupa Bonnie. Un vampire ou une sorcière?

-Les deux, un hybride. Mi-vampire, mi-sorcière. C'est barbant quelque fois même si c'est très utile la majorité du temps.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Tout à l'heure, tu as averti des personnes. Damon, Elena et moi. Pourquoi nous trois? demanda Bonnie.

-Parce que j'ai toujours été proche de la lignée Bennett, c'est moi qui ai appris les sorts des bagues à Emily. Elena, puisque c'est de la famille. Pour moi, c'est très important, mais si elle est prête à tuer son ancêtre, non. Et Damon, juste parce que c'est lui. Tantôt j'ai dit qu'il m'avait fait resté pendant quatre ans, alors qu'à l'origine, j'étais sensée rester cinq mois maximum.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai senti le pouvoir émané de toi en début de semaine alors que je ne l'ai jamais ressenti auparavant?

-Parfois, ça arrive que je laisse glisser, par inadvertance, des vagues de pouvoirs. C'était probablement l'une de ces journées. Lundi matin, non?

-Euh... comment est-ce que tu le sais?

-Il a fallu que je lutte pour ne pas tuer Jenna la veille. Je dois avoir laissé mes protections baissées durant un moment.

-Tu n'as jamais eu l'air d'avoir du mal à te contrôler. Au juste, tu te nourris de quoi? demanda Jeremy, parlant pour la première fois de la soirée.

-Je n'en ai pas nécessairement, mais après un certain temps, le manque de sang commence à se faire sentir. Et je ne suis pas le régime Bambi comme Stefan.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'a rien bu? demanda-t-il.

-Si je te disais... euh... dix-sept ans depuis mon dernier bon repas, je crois... répondis-je incertaine.

-Des vampires traditionnels ne peuvent pas cesser de boire aussi longtemps, sinon, il se dessèche, contra Alice.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté à ce que j'ai dit? Je suis mi-vampire, mi-sorcière. Je me nourris principalement de sang humain mais je suis capable de passer à la diète «humaine».

-Tu tues des innocents, Bella, dit Edward d'un ton dégoûté.

-Ce n'est pas mieux que toi, tu te confrontes la plus vieille sorcière au monde, rétorquais-je.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu es la plus vieille, répliqua ce dernier, essayant de garder une position avantagée par rapport à moi.

-Je le sais probablement plus que toi. Ce n'est pas le fait que tu m'énerves, mais je pense que je vais y aller. Et juste pour toi, je vais aller trouver une victime et venir te la porter dans ta chambre en gage de réconciliation, dis-je d'une voix venimeuse. Ah, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous tuerai pas. Si vous doutez encore, dites-vous que si j'avais voulu vous tuer, j'aurais pu l'avoir fait depuis longtemps. Je ne veux pas qu'aucun de vous soit mort à l'exception d'Alice et d'Edward. Mais mis à part ces deux là, vous méritez tous de vivre.

J'embrassais rapidement Damon et sortis de la pièce. Je sentais qu'il y avait un poids énorme qui était soulevé de mes épaules, même si je sentais qu'il y en avait un encore plus énorme qui prendrait la place de celui qui venait de s'ôter. Je sais que Niklaus n'a pas encore eu vent du fait qu'il y a un second double Petrova car il serait accouru. Dans ma liste de priorité, le problème numéro un, c'est Victoria. Elle n'a rien fait depuis quelques temps et ça veut dire qu'elle prépare son coup final. C'est le calme avant la tempête. J'espère seulement que les autres me laisseront faire et qu'Edward lâchera ses tendances à contrôler ma vie. Mais pour le moment, je devais me trouver quelque chose, ou quelqu'un à manger. Je commençais sérieusement à être assoiffée.

J'enfourchais ma moto et démarrais. Je n'ai aucune destination en tête alors, lorsque j'ai passé le signe «Au revoir Mystic Falls, revenez bientôt» j'ai décidé que je sortais de la ville quelques heures. Le temps de décompresser et de m'abreuver sans qu'il n'y ait un Saint Edward qui tente de me ramener sur le droit chemin. Il saura bien assez vite que je ne suis pas celle qui reçoit les ordres, je suis plutôt celle qui les donne. Je me suis déjà fait appelée une maniaque du contrôle mais pour que tout soit parfait, il vaut mieux faire les choses par soi-même que laisser les autres les accomplir. Ils pouvaient tout simplement gâcher les plans.

**JasPOV**

Elle venait de là, la familiarité que j'avais avec Bella. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'à l'époque, je l'appelais Isa et maintenant, c'est Bella. Si j'avais été suffisamment intelligent pour mieux y repenser, j'aurais compris plus rapidement que c'était son nom en entier mais je ne l'ai jamais réalisé.

Je la connaissais de deux places et de deux temps bien différents l'un de l'autre. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'étais humain et nous étions en Virginie. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'avait déjà envoûté à l'époque, bien que je ne l'aie jamais dit à Damon. La seconde fois, c'était lorsque j'étais dans l'armé de Maria. Ce que je me rappelle d'elle, c'est qu'elle était connue comme l'immortelle, la déesse vengeresse, l'arracheuse de tête. Dire que c'est étrange d'imaginer une fille qui semblait totalement humaine en train de se battre contre des centaines, voire des milliers, de sang-froid nouvellement transformés. Je n'ai pas parlé de cette époque à personne, parce que, pour commencer, je n'en étais pas fier. Je regrette amèrement de m'être fait recruter dans l'armé de Maria. J'ai passé des années à ne faire que tuer des vampires, des vampires et des humains. D'autant plus que ça n'arrêtait jamais. Maria ne les laissait jamais vivre plus d'un an. Lorsqu'ils atteignaient la fin de leur période de nouveau-nés, elle me disait de les tuer et d'entraîner les nouveaux transformés. Travail sans fin.

Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne que j'avais rencontré Bella. Encore moins à Damon qui était et est toujours très possessif sur elle. S'il était possessif avec elle durant le temps qu'il était humain, il l'est encore plus maintenant. Contrairement à notre race, la sienne a des émotions exacerbées ce qui est très irritant en ayant un don d'empathie comme le mien. Je devais supporter leur constante variation d'humeur. Une seconde, ils étaient joyeux, l'autre, ils étaient ultra dépressifs. Toujours sur des hauts et des bas, très peu de moment de stabilité.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas que tout le monde avait quitté le salon. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis Caroline qui avait un sourire bienveillant collé au visage. Si je savais que la nouvelle de Bella l'avait ébranlé, elle semblait totalement remise et, selon moi, elle lui avait déjà pardonné. Pas comme Elena qui lui en voulait toujours. Je suppose qu'à partir de la première fois où Bella la sauvera, ça sera vite oublier. Enfin, c'est une fille et une humaine. Ils ont tendance à être entêtés mais à pardonner lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient trop des personnes à qui ils tenaient rancœur.

-Jasper, me dit Caroline. À moins que tu ne veuilles passer la nuit ici, il faudrait que tu y ailles.

-Pourquoi est-ce que de toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes, c'est toi qui prend le mieux la nouvelle? demandais-je sur un coup de tête.

-Je pense que j'ai toujours su que Bella n'était pas totalement humaine. Je ne sais pas, une sorte d'instinct de préservation, je suppose. Mais il y a deux choses que j'ai trouvées dur dans tout ce qu'elle nous a dit et ce qu'elle a fait. Premièrement, elle ne semblait pas se soucier du sort qu'Alice et Edward subissaient, comme si ça lui était égal. Ensuite, c'est le manque de confiance envers nous qui me blesse. Dans toute le gang, nous avons des sang-froid, des vampires traditionnels, des sorcières, un double Petrova, des bagues qui ramènent des morts si la mort est causée par un être surnaturel. C'est douloureux de penser, que, malgré tout ce que nous avons vécu, nous n'avons rien su.

-Sans jouer l'avocat du diable, parfois, ne rien savoir, c'est réellement se protéger, dis-je.

-Oui mais tout de même. Parfois, il arrivait qu'elle flanche sans que nous sachions pourquoi. Maintenant, je suppose que ça l'a quelque chose à voir avec son côté sorcière.

-Honnêtement, tu souhaites vraiment ne pas savoir ce que moi je sais, lui dis-je, sachant très bien que je la tenterais encore plus.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Je l'ai connu quand j'étais dans les armés du sud. Le parallèle de la guerre civile version vampire. Rien que tu mérites de voir. Mais quand la guerre civile des humains a cessé, nous devions également arrêter. Mais personne ne l'a fait. Si les Volturi venaient à s'en mêler, c'était la fin pour tout le monde. Mais Isabella est arrivée. Des rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les rangs de bataillon vampire étaient qu'une immortelle, qu'une déesse vengeresse et qu'une arracheuse de tête tuait maintes et maintes armées.

-Attend, tous ces surnoms... Ils sont pour Bella? se risqua-t-elle.

-Oui. En faisant cela, elle a sauvé plus de vie qu'elle n'en a éliminé. Un armé de nouveau-nés de notre espèce comporte une vingtaine de soldats qui peuvent tuer des millions de législation humaine. Nous étions ravageurs, mais d'une certaine façon, elle nous a tous sauvé.

-Wow! Penses-tu réellement qu'elle est la méchante qu'elle veut nous faire croire qu'elle est?

-Non, elle n'est pas méchante, elle a peur d'être blessée. La façon dont elle agit, il n'y a que ça comme hypothèse plausible. Ce n'est qu'un bouclier contre le monde extérieur. Si elle était malveillante, elle ne se serait pas donné tout ce mal pour sauver sa sœur.

-Je l'espère bien. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle continue de la défendre.

-Ce n'est pas une question de pourquoi, c'est une question de principe. Tu défends ceux à qui tu tiens ou ta famille, peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait pour ou contre toi. Bonne nuit Caroline.

Je me suis levé et je suis monté directement à l'étage. Je l'ai entendu partir. Ce n'était pas mon genre de finir une conversation ainsi mais j'avais beaucoup plus à penser que ce qu'elle croit.

**Et puis? Êtes-vous satisfait d'enfin savoir l'histoire d'Isabella? Je suppose puisque c'était un des gros mystères de l'histoire.  
Pour le prochain chapitre, qui viendra dimanche ou peut-être samedi si j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration, portera sur le bal masqué et Katherine fera des siennes et Isabella se retrouvera coincer dans tout ça.**

**Question sur le déroulement de l'histoire, ça faisait longtemps! Relation entre Jasper et Caroline: amitié ou amour? C'est vous qui décidez!**

**Voulez-vous des points de vue de personnage en particulier?  
Si vous voulez proposer des idées pour une future histoire, je vous mets le lien ici, tout est expliqué sur la page de la fic. Le lien: **s/9567583/1/Pour-une-future-histoire (avant il faut avoir fanfiction . net (Sans les espaces)) **Je remercie tous ceux qui laisse des idées et cette page restera ouverte même lorsque je commencerais la prochaine fic.**

******Est-ce que vous avez des liens pour des histoires dans les catégories Harry Potter, Twilight ou Vampire Diaries ou des crossovers entre ceux-ci?**

**Des reviews, S.V.P.? (J'en ai presque 80, peut-être se rendre à 85?)  
**

**Merci et à la prochaine,  
ginnybella98**


	24. Bal masqué

**Voici le chapitre 24! Le bal masqué! Le chapitre est divisé en trois PDV différents, je vous laisse les découvrir.  
**

******Également, j'aimerais remercié ma bêta, Thaela**. Merci pour ton travail rapide et efficace.  


**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lily Jolie: **Moi aussi j'aime super Bella! L'inspiration n'y est plus pour Familia? Je n'ai pas encore commencé à lire Broken mais lorsque je la lirai, je te laisserai mes commentaires! Merci Lily xxx ^^

**Reviews anonymes:**

**amelie mallette: **Les estimations, j'essaie de les respecter... Mais j'ai eu un gilet obligatoire pendant deux ans mais maintenant c'est fini!  
C'est une bonne réflexion que tu me donnes là. Ça se peut qu'elle ne finisse pas avec Tyler comme dans la série mais qu'ils soient meilleurs amis ou quelques choses du genre. Est-ce que tu fais une sort de télépathie? Parce que quand j'ai lu ta review, j'étais en train d'écrire le PDV de Katherine. Merci ^^

**Lyha: **Moi aussi je préfère une Bella forte qu'un fragile petit être humain comme Edward pense qu'elle est dans Twilight. Et ils finiront par l'accepter tous, sauf peut-être Edward. Merci ^^ Bisous à toi aussi!

* * *

**Chapitre 24  
**

**ElPOV**

Je lui en voulais tellement! Comment pouvait-elle nous le cacher aussi longtemps? Nous avons tenu, quoi? Une semaine sans pouvoir lui dire? Et elle nous a menti sur sa vie entière. En plus que présentement, à cause d'elle, plus personne ne veut attaquer Katherine. Ils savent que ça la blesserait et c'est quoi? Ils me laisseraient à la merci de cette folle furieuse?

En même temps, je peux dire qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de me faire du mal. Je sais qu'elle ne m'en fera pas, sinon, elle aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps. Même si je n'ai pas envi de la revoir, mon cerveau ne fait que tourner et retourner les informations qu'elle nous a donné. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, j'ai vécu avec la sœur jumelle de Katherine pendant toutes ses années sans même le savoir. Autre chose qui me chicote, c'est que je me rappelle très bien du fait qu'elle a grandi avec nous et elle ne nous a pas hypnotisés. Si c'était le cas, Caroline s'en souviendrait, maintenant qu'elle est un vampire. J'écarte cette possibilité. Elle a parlé du fait d'être une réincarnation, une sorcière puissante doublé d'un vampire. Si elle est très puissante, j'imagine qu'elle pouvait toujours trouver le moyen de se rajeunir pour vivre avec nous.

Je suis perdue! J'espère qu'elle sera tout de même avec nous ce matin. Je sais que je suis probablement celle qui prend ses révélations avec autant de sentiment de trahison. Bonnie semblait presque s'y attendre qu'elle nous révèle ça. C'était la preuve qu'elle était déjà préparée contrairement à moi. Angela n'a pas semblé être choquée, Damon et Stefan également. Carlisle se rappelait d'elle tout comme Jasper. C'était étonnant que tous ces gens l'aient connu mais personne n'a pensé à en parler avant. À moins qu'elle ait demandé à tout le monde de ne rien dire avant qu'elle ne soit prête. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle jouait parfaitement son jeu. Beaucoup mieux que tout ceux que j'ai connu, encore mieux que Damon. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait laissé des indices de qui ou de ce qu'elle était. Pas le moindre soupçon sur elle, elle n'a jamais eu de réflexes rapides ou de démonstration de force puissante. Mis à part qu'elle soit très belle, elle était une beauté séductrice et destructrice.

-Elena! cria Jeremy. C'est temps de partir, Angela nous attend.

-J'arrive, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Parfois, je me demandais si son béguin pour Bonnie ne s'était pas transformé en quelque chose de plus fort envers Angela. Je savais qu'il l'appréciait énormément. J'espérais seulement qu'elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments envers mon frère. Après que Vicki ait été changée en vampire par Damon et que Stefan l'ait tué, il a rencontré Anna qui s'est faite tuée également par mon père, John Gilbert. Pour lui, pour qu'il ait encore plus de raisons de ne pas tomber en dépression, j'espère qu'elle éprouve la même chose. Ça va peut-être étrange pour les deux, Angie étant l'amie de Bella et Jeremy, son cousin. Enfin, est-elle encore son amie malgré tout ce qu'Isabella nous a avoué hier? Ça me paraît ridicule de ne pas vouloir lui parler mais elle est la jumelle de la psychopathe qui a failli tuer Jenna. Je ne pouvais pas oublier ce qu'elle avait fait ça, ça ne s'effaçait pas comme ça. Pourtant, Isabella semblait si différente de Katherine la folle furieuse. Elle a toujours été gentille avec nous, pas un seul geste de travers. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère, comme si elle contrôlait tellement bien ses émotions qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces émotions la rattraper.

-Hey, Angie! la saluais-je en embarquant dans l'auto. Est-ce que tu as vu Bella?

-Non, elle n'est pas revenue à la maison hier soir. J'espère seulement qu'elle va bien.

-Avec ce qu'elle a fait avec Edward et Alice, je pense qu'elle peut s'en sortir toute seule, sourit Jeremy. À moins qu'elle ait décidé de faire pousser une seconde tête à l'un de ces deux là...

-Ce n'est pas drôle Jeremy! On ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut faire, le réprimandais-je.

-C'est encore plus amusant! dit-il en débarquant de l'auto.

Nous sommes dirigés vers les autres. Même si je n'étais plus avec Stefan, il avait décidé de faire son retour à l'école. Il discutait avec Jasper. Ils s'entendent très bien, et pour y penser depuis le début de la nuit, ils s'étaient connus il y a des années. Edward et Alice semblaient appréhendés la présence d'Isabella qui n'était pas arrivée. Damon ne faisait qu'observer les alentours, cherchant Isabella du regard.

-Bella n'est pas encore arrivée? demanda Jeremy.

-Non... J'espère au moins qu'elle est moins fâchée qu'hier, répondit Alice.

-Ah, je suis sûr que ça serait amusant de voir jusqu'à quel point elle peut aller pour vous, répliqua Jeremy avec un sourire narquois.

-Jay! le réprimandais-je. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire.

-Elena, tu peux ne pas apprécier ce qu'elle nous a dit mais moi j'adore le fait qu'elle soit puissante. Qui sait, elle pourra peut-être vraiment leur faire pousser une deuxième tête.

-C'est une très bonne idée, Gilbert, répliqua la voix de Bella.

Nous nous sommes retournés vers elle et elle ne semblait pas différente d'hier à l'école. Totalement elle-même, la Bella que nous avions connu depuis tout ce temps. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir Katherine en elle, de me voir en elle. C'est effrayant d'une certaine manière. Se reconnaître au travers de quelqu'un qui pourrait être ta sœur jumelle, c'est flippant. Le silence était pesant et une sonnerie retentit. Elle sortit un téléphone que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Elle a deux téléphones et elle est capable de payer pour les deux?

**IPOV**

Mon téléphone sonna. Je le sortis de ma poche et regardais l'afficheur; _Kat_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait? Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille pour quelques temps? Je sais qu'elle a hâte de me voir, ça fait une vingtaine d'années que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Depuis que j'avais décidé de me rajeunir pour être plus proche du second double Petrova. Malgré tout, j'appuie sur la touche _Talk_ et porte l'appareil à mon oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? demandais-je en allant directement au but.

-_Tu es où?_

-Quelque part dans le monde, répondis-je. Toi?

-_À Mystic,_ répondit-elle._ Ce soir, le bal masqué chez les Lockwood. Dis-moi que tu viens!_

-Euh... dis-je en regardant les alentours. Peut-être...

-_Tu ne peux pas me laisser y aller toute seule! Izzy, s'il te plaît, _me supplia-t-elle.

-On se revoit là-bas, concédais-je.

-_Merci Izzy! Tu es la meilleure!_

-Tu me le paieras un jour, marmonnais-je. À ce soir!

Je raccrochais et tous les autres me regardèrent avec des questions qui menaçaient de passer la barrière de leurs lèvres. Leurs lèvres commencèrent à bouger mais la cloche empêcha un seul son de sortir de leurs bouches. Je savais qu'Elena a des problèmes avec ce que je leurs avais caché. Jeremy trouve ça amusant, Angela et Bonnie sont correctes, sans plus, la majorité des Cullen l'ont bien pris, Edward et Alice ont peur de moi. Stefan, Damon et Jasper se rappelaient déjà de moi, ce qui facilite grandement leur réaction face à mes révélations. Celle qui me surprend le plus, c'est Caroline. Elle est la seule qui a bien pris la nouvelle et qui n'était pas au courant avant. Une chance que je m'y attendais et que j'avais un excellent contrôle sur mes émotions, sinon, je me serais mise à pleurer.

-Passe une belle journée, princesse, dit Damon en m'embrassant avant de me laisser partir. Inutile de te dire qu'il est hors de question que tu ailles avec quelqu'un d'autre à cette danse.

-Désolée, Damon, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un de prévu, lui dis-je malgré sa mine abattue.

-Tu y vas avec qui? demanda-t-il.

-Avec ma sœur, souris-je. Non, mais tu viens avec moi jusqu'à ce que je la trouve.

-Étais-tu au courant qu'elle a menacé Caroline, ce matin? Pour avoir la Pierre de Lune?

-Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment mais je n'étais pas au courant, étant donné que je viens d'arriver. Je sais qu'elle la veut, pourquoi penses-tu que Mason était sur le cas de la pierre?

-Il doit lui faire confiance pour la mettre dans un puits empli de verveine.

-Il connait les légendes et il veut délivrer les loups-garous. Bon, il faut que j'y aille.

Je partis avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre. J'accélérais le pas et franchis la porte de mon cours en même temps que la seconde cloche sonnait. Je m'assis, prête à m'ennuyer pour les quelques heures suivantes. J'imagine que je connaissais déjà la matière. Enfin, après avoir été dans les alentours durant cinq cents ans, on en sait beaucoup plus que les professeurs qui sont sensés nous apprendre.

**KatPOV**

Ah enfin, j'allais peut-être avoir des résultats! Mason m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé la Pierre de Lune mais il ne voulait pas me la donner. Je détestais le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, je ne pouvais pas l'hypnotiser. C'était nul, nul, nul! Pour le moment, j'étais bloquée ici.

Ce matin, j'étais allée au Mystic Grill. J'ai aperçu Caroline et j'ai vu que le beau Matt lui avait lancé un regard meurtrier. On dirait que ça ne se passe pas très bien pour les deux tourtereaux. Je me suis cachée dans la salle de bain et quand Caroline est arrivée, je suis sortie. Je lui ai dit que j'ai vu ce qui s'était passé avec Matt et lui demandais si elle allait bien. Elle acquiesça et se dépêcha de sortir. Malheureusement pour elle, j'étais plus vieille, donc, plus rapide. Je la bloquais contre le mur. Elle laissa un petit cri se glisser en dehors de ses lèvres. Je voulais absolument la Pierre de Lune. Je l'avais donné aux Lockwood il y a cent cinquante ans contre ma liberté et je voulais la récupérer maintenant qu'il y avait un nouveau double Petrova. Je l'ai demandé «gentiment» à Caroline. Je l'ai menacé de manière tout de même brutale, devrais-je dire. J'ai dit que je la récupérerais ce soir, sinon, ce serait un véritable massacre.

Après, je suis retournée chez Madame Flowers. Elle est tellement gentille de m'héberger chez elle. Elle n'est pas consciente de ce que je suis. J'ai appelé mon amie, Lucy Bennett. J'avais omis de lui dire qu'il y avait une autre sorcière Bennett impliquée ou encore que j'invitais ma sœur à être présente à cette danse. Je savais que si je lui disais, elle ne viendrait pas. Elle resterait et me dirait de demander à ma sœur de s'en occuper. Elle connait ma réputation et celle d'Izzy et elle n'hésitera pas à prendre ses jambes à son cou si je lui disais qu'elle serait là. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle avait de si effrayant dans le folklore des sorciers mais je ne le demanderai pas ce soir. Les raisons de mon questionnement seraient trop évidentes.

J'ai finalement décidé d'appeler ma sœur. Je saute de joie en l'entendant finalement céder à mes caprices. Je savais qu'elle se remémorait ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'elle avait accepté d'aller à une danse avec moi. Elle n'avait pas le goût de m'entendre, je suppose qu'il était encore tôt pour elle. Elle n'aimait pas que je la réveille mais si elle n'est pas sur le même fuseau horaire, il est possible qu'elle soit réveillée par ma faute. J'essaie de faire attention mais il est rare que je sache où elle se cache. En général, je la laisse venir me retrouver, elle est meilleure que moi dans le jeu Cherche et Trouve. J'étais tout de même un as du camouflage et de l'art de brouiller les pistes derrière moi. Comme faire croire que j'ai été séquestrée dans une tombe pendant toutes ses années, alors que je me promenais librement dans les rues des grandes villes. J'étais toujours à l'affût, des sbires de Klaus pourraient me repérer et me capturer. Je serais alors tuée à moins qu'Izzy n'intervienne.

Alors que je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé d'aller magasiner pour me changer les idées. J'ai quitté la ville, car il n'y a aucune boutique digne de ce nom ici. Même si cette ville était l'endroit qui m'apparaissait comme ma maison, il y en avait certains, comme mon idiote de double, qui tentaient de me rendre la vie impossible. S'ils ne se mêlaient pas de mes affaires, je penserais peut-être à les laisser tranquille. Heureusement, ils semblaient croire que j'étais une menace. En réalité, j'en étais tout une alors que ma sœur en est une autre complètement différente. Elle était plus subtile et manipulait tout le monde avec soin sans que la personne la plus intelligente ne s'en rende compte. Moi, j'étais calculatrice mais parfois j'oubliais quelques détails. Elle était la pire d'entre nous mais ça paraissait moins.

Dans les boutiques, il n'y avait pas LA robe que je voulais porter pour ce soir. En plus de la robe, il y avait les souliers, les bijoux et le masque. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'y prends jamais à l'avance? C'est vrai que j'ai déjà tout un ensemble dans ma chambre chez Madame Flowers mais j'ai besoin de ressembler énormément à Elena ce soir. Les gens ne connaissent pas tous l'existence des doubles Petrova.

J'ai fini le magasinage et je suis retournée chez Madame Flowers. J'ai hypnotisé la vieille dame pour qu'elle transporte mes sacs à l'étage. Elle est très serviable, elle l'a fait sans rouspéter. Elle est partie seulement après que je lui ai assuré que tout allait bien et que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je lui ferais savoir.

J'avais senti la présence de Lucy dans la pièce. Elle tenta un de ses petits tours de sorcellerie qui font exploser nos neurones mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle. Elle se retrouva, en un instant, plaquée sur le mur, sa gorge à ma merci. Elle ne pouvait rien faire mis à part tenter de trouver une incantation.

-On n'essaie jamais de prendre un vampire par surprise, lui dis-je en la laissant aller.

-Et jamais on ne tente de piéger une sorcière par quelconque moyen, répliqua-t-elle. Allez, viens là Katherine.

Elle m'avait ouvert ses bras et je l'ai serré dans les miens avec joie. Elle avait fait le trajet à une vitesse surprenante. Je pensais qu'elle serait là plus tard dans l'après-midi et que nous aurions tout juste le temps de nous préparer avant de nous rendre à cette stupide fête. Je pris un fer plat et commençais à aplatir mes cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent à ceux d'Elena.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'aplatis les cheveux? demanda mon amie.

-Pour ressembler à l'ennuyeuse Elena qui a les cheveux droits. Je dois me faire passer pour elle ce soir. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour reprendre la Pierre de Lune.

-Je t'aiderais, Katherine, tu le sais très bien. Maintenant, laquelle des deux robes est-ce que tu choisis?

-La noire, évidemment. Elle n'a vraiment pas de goût celle-là! C'est trop... décontracté. Elle n'a vraiment aucun sens de la mode.

-Au juste, pourquoi n'as-tu pas contacté Isabella? Elle est encore meilleure dans ce domaine que moi. Alors, pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre, mentis-je. Je n'ai fait qu'avoir que sa boîte vocale à chaque fois que je l'appelle.

-Je suis la roue de secours dans le fond. C'est un très bon comparatif, dit-elle durement.

-Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas tant que ça. Mais je n'ai jamais compris les raisons pour lesquelles elle est crainte. Je n'ai jamais compris votre folklore.

-Katherine, la raison pour laquelle Elle est crainte, c'est qu'Elle est morte puis Elle est revenue à la vie. Aucun être existant n'est capable de survivre à la mort mais Elle l'a fait. Ce qui prouve que nous ne savons pas mesurer sa puissance. D'autant plus qu'Elle est un vampire et une sorcière. C'est impossible. Tout en Elle est anormal. Elle n'a rien d'humain.

-Izzy est crainte juste parce qu'elle est une sorcière et un vampire? dis-je. C'est totalement ridicule!

-Toi, tu ne le vois peut-être pas. Toi, tu n'es pas en danger avec elle. Toi, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de sa puissance, au contraire tu en profites. Mais tu sais plus que quiconque qu'Elle est puissante et redoutable. Nous, nous subissons. Tu es chanceuse de l'avoir de ton camp.

-Elle est ma sœur! Pas un monstre ou une bête de foire!

-Alors tu es chanceuse. Garde la le plus près de toi possible. Tu en auras besoin.

-Comment ça? lui demandais-je lentement.

-De ce que je sais, la nouvelle que tu n'étais pas dans le tombeau et qu'il y a un nouveau double Petrova se répand à la vitesse de l'éclair au travers de la communauté surnaturelle. Ceux qui ne sont pas en cavale ou qui n'ont pas à bien se faire voir de Klaus ne s'en occupe pas. Les autres, par contre, ils commencent à arriver.

-Ça pourrait causer certains problèmes, dis-je. Mais ce n'est pas mon souci pour l'instant. Je veux cette Pierre de Lune et même si je dois faire un massacre pour la récupérer, je le ferais.

**IPOV**

Je n'avais pas encore dit aux autres que c'était à Katerina que j'avais parlé ce matin. À chaque fois qu'ils commençaient à aborder le sujet, je réussissais à le changer sans avoir à répondre. Je savais qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas ça donc je me taisais. Ils ne l'aimaient peut-être pas mais elle restait ma sœur et, moi, je l'aimais malgré tout.

-Bella! s'écria Caroline. Attend, nous ne sommes pas pressées. Nous avons encore... Oh merde, il faut se dépêcher. Nous avons cinq heures pour préparer tout le monde.

-Je ne vais pas à la danse, dit silencieusement Elena.

-Pourquoi? demanda Bonnie.

-Parce que je ne supporterai pas d'aller là-bas sans Stefan, répondit-elle.

-Moi non plus, j'ai personne, Elena, mais j'y vais tout de même, dit doucement Angela.

-Je vais rester à la maison avec Ric et Jenna, voir comment elle va et c'est ça, conclut-elle.

Elle n'a pas fait d'effort pour m'adresser la parole aujourd'hui. En fait, elle a l'air encore blessé par mes révélations mais je ne m'en fais pas. Je sais que tôt ou tard elle viendra s'excuser. Elle n'a jamais réussi à rester longtemps fâchée envers moi. Alors qu'au contraire, j'ai la rancune tenace. Je me souviens de ceux qui ont failli ou voulu capturer et tuer ma sœur et moi. Ils n'ont jamais réussi puisqu'ils finissaient tous morts de mes mains ou de celle de Kat. Nous ne laissions qu'une traînée de cadavres derrière notre sillage. Parfois, c'était assez catastrophique, d'autre fois, c'était très discret. Nous avions déjà éliminé des villages entiers seulement pour permettre à Kat d'échapper aux esclaves de Klaus.

-Je vous laisse, on se revoit plus tard, nous salua Elena avant de partir.

-Maintenant, Bella, tu ne peux plus éviter d'y répondre. À qui as-tu parlé ce matin? demanda Bonnie.

-À Kat. Et je vous avertis maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait le moindre mal qui lui soit fait.

-On le sait déjà Bella. Crois-moi, Stefan et Damon ont rapidement ajusté ce qu'ils voulaient faire, tenta de me rassurer Caroline.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire? soupirais-je.

-Au début, ils avaient prévu de la tuer, mais en apprenant qu'elle était ta sœur, ils veulent la mettre dans la tombe. Parce qu'ils veulent l'empêcher de faire du tort et ils veulent des réponses, dit-elle avant que j'aie le temps de dire un mot.

-Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant? demandais-je d'humeur plus joyeuse.

-Non mais c'était évident que tu allais me demander ce qui allait lui arriver. C'est ta sœur.

-Merci de le comprendre. Contrairement à Elena, rajoutais-je.

-Laisse-lui du temps. Tu nous as tout de même menti durant toute notre vie. C'est un peu dur d'adaptation. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle finira toujours par revenir. Elle tient trop à toi pour te laisser partir, peu importe si tu es la sœur de Katherine, répondit Bonnie.

-Je l'espère.

Les filles continuèrent à discuter mais je laissais mon esprit dérivé. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me mêler à la discussion. Je préférais espérer qu'il ne se passe rien ce soir envers personne. J'ai beau continué de les menacer, je ne pourrais jamais tuer l'un d'entre eux. À l'exception d'Edward s'il n'arrêtait pas d'être un idiot contrôlant. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas du tout les messages. Qu'ils soient subtiles ou directs. Il essaye encore de me reprendre, mais il doit vraiment arrêter. Maintenant qu'il sait plus qui je suis, le message passera enfin.

-Au juste, on va où? demandais-je aux filles.

-Tu n'écoutes pas? s'étonna Caroline. On s'en va rejoindre tous les autres.

Je restais silencieuse, je ne ressentais pas le besoin de renvoyer une réplique cinglante. J'espère qu'ils ne feront rien de mal à Kat. Ils ne savent pas ce qui peut se passer lorsque nous participons à la mort d'un double Petrova. Moi, je le savais. S'ils font seulement l'enfermer, je n'interviendrai pas mais j'irais la voir tous les jours avec du sang pour éviter qu'elle se dessèche.

-Bella! dit Angela en claquant ses doigts devant moi.

-Quoi? demandais-je perdue.

-Jeremy fait parti du coup, dit-elle doucement. C'est lui qui l'a proposé, il veut tout faire pour aider.

-Il fait ce qu'il veut. Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour parler, je vais rejoindre Kat plus tard pour passer une partie de la soirée avec elle.

-Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu es avec nous? s'inquiéta Bonnie.

-Non, pas du tout. Avec vous, elle pense que je suis Bella alors que pour elle, je suis Izzy.

Ceci clôtura la conversation. Nous sommes finalement arrivées chez les Salvatore. Jeremy était effectivement présent. J'espère qu'il ne ferait pas une partie trop importante du plan. Elena ne le pardonnerait jamais à qui que ce soit s'il se faisait tuer.

**KatPOV**

J'étais déjà à la danse depuis quelques minutes et j'attendais ma sœur. Lucy était allée se promener dans les environs, voir si elle trouvait un garçon suffisamment beau pour être son cavalier. Je vois Matt entrer et je me dirige vers lui. Je l'accoste doucement et le pousse dans un coin où personne ne remarquera ce qui se passe.

-Tu as finalement décidé de venir, Elena? demanda-t-il.

-Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit? demandais-je. Tu te battras...

-Je me battrai avec Tyler Lockwood, répéta-t-il d'une voix d'automate.

-Et tu ne t'arrêteras pas...

-Et je ne m'arrêterai avant qu'il ne me tue, finit-il.

-C'est parfait, tu peux y aller.

Il partit et je me mêlais de nouveau à la foule. Je vis que ma sœur venait d'arriver et j'allais à sa rencontre.

-Izzy! la saluais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Kat, rigola-t-elle en m'enlaçant. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Ouais, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop bonne pour te cacher.

-Je n'étais pas très cachée. J'ai toujours été plus proche que tu ne le penses.

-Arrête avec tes phrases énigmatiques, ça m'énerve! Donc, que dirais-tu d'aller agacer les frères Salvatore? lui demandais-je.

-Tu n'as rien que ça à faire? sourit-elle.

-Toujours!

Nous nous sommes déplacées dans la foule et j'ai repéré les deux Salvatore ensemble. J'ai entraîné Izzy à ma suite et nous sommes arrivées devant eux. Damon n'avait d'yeux que pour Izzy. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas déçue, il est déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu viens danser, Isabella? lui demanda-t-il.

-Avec plaisir, dit-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Euh... est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe? demandais-je à Stefan.

-Ils sortent ensemble, c'est normal, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé. Tu ne savais pas que ta chère sœur se fait couramment appeler Bella ici?

-Dire que c'était ma prochaine victime, dis-je avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

-Raté. Pourquoi veux-tu la Pierre de Lune? me demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Mais je t'avertis, je suis prête à tout pour la récupérer. Même à tuer le premier venu.

Comme je disais ces paroles, une fille me prit pour Elena. Je lui arrachais le coeur avant de la laisser tomber sur Stefan. Je lui offris un sourire hautain. Je partis tout en repensant aux paroles de Stefan. Donc, cette fille que je voulais blesser était en fait ma sœur jumelle qui s'est mêlée aux humains. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est dans cette gang, au juste? De ce que je savais, cette Bella qui est Izzy, était la meilleure amie des filles, la cousine de Jeremy et elle sortait avec Damon. Ma sœur était amoureuse de Damon. Je ne comprends pas ça, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je dois avouer que Damon a été plus difficile à convaincre de m'aimer, il y a cent quarante-cinq ans. Était-ce parce qu'il connaissait déjà Izzy et qu'il était déjà amoureux d'elle? Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais su que ma sœur était déjà venue à Mystic Falls. Elle ne me l'a pas dit... J'espère que je ne l'ai pas blessé parce que j'ai été avec Damon.

**IPOV**

Je dansais dans les bras de Damon et j'étais bien. Kat a semblé choquée lorsque Stefan lui a dit que c'était moi Bella. Elle doit surtout être surprise par le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas deviné.

-Tu es sûre que tu nous laisses faire ça? me demanda Damon pour une énième fois.

-Ça va. Tant que vous ne la blessez pas, vous pouvez trouver le moyen de l'enfermer, répondis-je pour la énième fois.

-On ne change pas, dit-il.

-Pas du tout.

-Stefan me fait signe. Il faut que j'y aille. À plus tard, mia bella, dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je décide de sortir du plancher de danse, ce n'était plus nécessaire que j'y reste maintenant que j'étais toute seule. Je vis Bonnie, Jeremy et Angela du coin de mes yeux. Je passais sans m'attarder, me disant que je pourrais peut-être trouver Tyler et qu'il accepterait pour danser avec moi. Je me promenais dans le manoir et croisais Mason. Il est parti avant que j'aie le temps de le saluer. Ok... il faut croire qu'il est pressé, pensais-je.

Une odeur me frappa, celle d'Elena. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est ici? Elle ne sait pas que c'est dangereux pour elle de venir ici avec Katerina qui la joue tellement bien, à présent. Je retourne à l'extérieur pour la voir. Elle est cachée derrière un buisson avec Jeremy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? chuchotais-je furieusement.

-Vous avez décidé d'inclure Jeremy dans votre plan, c'est quoi votre problème?

-Ils n'ont rien décidé, j'ai décidé d'en faire parti. Elena, elle a gâché nos vies. Nous ne la tuerons pas, nous ferons seulement l'emprisonner à l'endroit où elle est sensée être depuis cent quarante-cinq ans.

-Tu les laisses faire? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que l'on lui fasse du mal, dit Elena.

-Je ne veux pas, mais vous avez le droit d'avoir un sursis. J'irai lui porter du sang tous les jours.

-Tu aides à piéger ta sœur! C'est gentil!

-Moi, je ne fais rien, je suis l'informatrice. Je ne prends aucune part dans sa capture. Caroline joue les appâts, Damon et Stefan la piègent.

-La pièce est prête, nous avertit Angela en arrivant. Caroline l'a attiré et elle est maintenant enfermée avec les deux Salvatore.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si elle avait assuré... commençais-je mais ma phrase fut coupée par le cri d'Elena.

Je vis que le sang avait taché le tissu rose de son gilet. J'avais également ressenti la douleur. Je portais ma main dans mon dos et fus surprise de sentir que ma robe était poisseuse. Kat avait assuré ses arrières, elle se doutait que quelque chose pouvait mal tourné, comme le fait que je sois Bella. Je ressentis à nouveau la douleur de mon pieu transperçant le bras. Elena eut du sang qui se répandait. Ça devait être douloureux pour elle. Moi, je guéris au fur et à mesure, mais elle subissait et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire.

-Jeremy, vient avec moi, lui ordonnais-je.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me couvre si on rencontre le moindre problème, lui répondis-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella? me demanda-t-il en me suivant alors que j'avançais à grandes enjambés.

Je sentais qu'il peinait à me suivre à la cadence que j'allais. Je ressentis une vive douleur à la main. C'était définitivement Kat qui faisait celle là. Je le voyais. Si c'était Stefan ou Damon, ça serait du sang et non une égratignure qui serait apparue. J'accélère la cadence et nous avons le temps de monter les marches. C'est parfait, personne ne m'a aperçu et je n'ai pas eu à expliquer pourquoi j'étais blessée mais que j'étais debout.

Nous voyons la pièce. Je vois ma sœur plaquée au mur, Stefan a un pieu au niveau de son coeur. J'utilise la vitesse d'un vampire et projette Stefan de l'autre côté, sur Damon.

-Isa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Damon, horrifié par le sang qui était sur moi.

-Il se trouve que ma chère sœur a eu la brillante idée de nous lier, entre les générations. Si vous continuez de lui faire du mal, Elena mourra.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit qu'une autre Bennett et que ta sœur était impliquée? demanda la voix de Lucy Bennett.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elles allaient être là, dit innocemment Kat. Est-ce que tu as la pierre?

-Tu parles de ceci? demanda-t-elle en sortant la Pierre de Lune. Et après, c'est sûr que je ne te dois plus rien?

-C'est sûr, Lucy. Ta dette est effacée, dit-elle en prenant la pierre et en sortant de la pièce.

Ce fut une grave erreur. Elle se retrouva en proie à de vives douleurs causées par l'anévrisme que Lucy lui donnait. Elle relâcha la pierre et se laissa choir sur le sol, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Lucy s'excusa envers moi avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Damon arriva derrière moi et m'enlaça. Stefan s'occupa de Katerina et j'enfouis ma tête dans le torse de Damon. Il me caressa les cheveux. Il me laissa libre quelques instants pour ôter sa veste et me la passer sur les épaules pour cacher les blessures infligées par le lien qui m'unissait à Katerina.

-Est-ce que ça va, princesse? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est plus difficile que je pensais. J'ai l'habitude d'aller l'aider sans me poser une question et vous laissez faire ça, encore plus devant mes yeux, c'est difficile.

-Je comprends Isabella. Je serais dans la même situation s'il s'agissait de Stefan. Allez, viens, on y retourne. Tu serais mieux dans d'autres vêtements que ceux-là.

**ElPOV**

La douleur avait été terrible mais grâce à Bonnie, elle était devenue finalement supportable. Je me rendis près du mini lac ou de l'étang sur la propriété des Lockwood. Je fixais l'eau et je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais et aperçus Stefan. Je soupirais de soulagement, contente que ce ne soit pas un autre psychopathe qui me voulait morte ou encore me capturer.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, grâce à Bonnie, elle m'a ôté la douleur. Malgré le fait qu'elle sera enfermée dans la tombe, on ne peut pas être à nouveau ensemble.

-Je le sais Elena. Je vais te laisser, c'est moi qui dois aller l'enfermer.

-C'était pas Damon qui était sensé le faire? demandais-je surprise.

-Oui, mais Bella est bouleversée. Il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place.

-Je devrais être moins dure avec elle, mais j'ai de la misère à passer au-dessus du fait qu'elle nous ait menti. Et là, je vais retourner chez moi, voir si Jenna va bien. Bonne nuit Stefan, lui dis-je.

Je partis vers mon auto et je ne vis plus personne dans les alentours. Je continuais d'avancer lorsque tout à coup quelqu'un apparut derrière moi. Je me suis retournée en vitesse mais tout ce que j'ai senti, ce sont les mains de quelqu'un. Il en mit une sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je me sentis faiblir mais je ne touchais jamais le sol.

* * *

**Bon, voici un petit moment qui fait attendre le prochain chapitre ;) Sinon, quand j'ai décrit Isabella du PDV de Katherine, j'imaginais Isabella au-dessus d'un jeu d'échec et bougeant les personnages comme s'ils étaient les pièces de son jeu. Enfin, ça c'est le fait d'être pris avec trop de frères et de sœurs à la maison. Imagination d'enfant parfois!**

**Voulez-vous des points de vue de personnage en particulier?**

**Si vous voulez proposer des idées pour ma prochaine fic, je vous mets le lien ici, tout est expliqué sur la page de la fic. Le lien: **s/9567583/1/Pour-une-future-histoire (avant il faut avoir fanfiction . net (Sans les espaces)) **Je remercie tous ceux qui laisse des idées et cette page restera ouverte même lorsque je commencerais la prochaine fic.**

******Est-ce que vous avez des liens pour des histoires dans les catégories Harry Potter, Twilight ou Vampire Diaries ou des crossovers entre ceux-ci?**

**Des reviews, S.V.P.?  
**

**Merci et à la prochaine,  
ginnybella98**


	25. L'enlèvement

**Salut tout le monde! Eh non, je ne vous ai pas oublié! Désolée pour l'attente, seulement un mauvais concours de circonstances. Vous voyez, j'ai écrit le chapitre et je l'ai envoyé à ma bêta mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. J'ai retenté deux fois par la suite mais ma bêta était malade donc ça l'a pris plus de temps que prévu. Encore désolée!**

**Merci à Thaela qui corrige mes fautes et, également, j'espère qu'elle se remettra bien de sa grippe.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**lala-611: **Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Bella se pliait à tout ce que la vie avec Edward lui montrait. Comme si elle n'avait aucun problème avec rien dans la vie, comme s'il était le seul sur la terre.. Les deux PDV sont présents! Merci ^^

**LFM'Ines: **Je comprends parfaitement que c'est long de reviewer avec sur un téléphone. Dans ce cas là, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de laisser des reviews même si l'histoire est excellente. Merci! ^^

**Reviews anonymes:**

**amelie mallette: **L'histoire d'Isabella est plus compliquée mais elle est en quelque sorte un double Petrova. Dans le fond, ce que tu as écrit, c'est une façon de comment je voyais Isabella.  
Désolée pour l'attente mais c'est de mauvaise circonstance. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie personne! Merci ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

**JerPOV**

Ça faisait déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes que j'étais levé. Il était peut-être samedi, mais ma sœur voulait ses explications sur ma partie dans le plan d'hier soir. De toute façon, il était onze heures et elle n'était pas levée. Je cognais sur la porte de la salle de bain qui débouchait sur sa chambre. Toujours rien, le silence le plus complet. J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et aperçois que le lit est parfaitement fait. Elle n'a probablement pas dormi ici. Je ne sais pas, elle ne doit pas être chez Bella, elle refuse de lui parler. Bonnie et elle ne sont plus aussi proches qu'avant, donc j'élimine cette possibilité. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit avec Caroline, mais ça reste possible. Je décide de me rendre chez Stefan, elle est peut-être avec lui. De toute façon, tout le monde est sensé se retrouver à cet endroit pour discuter de la soirée d'hier soir.

Je descendis en bas et saluais rapidement Jenna et Ric. Depuis qu'elle était en convalescence, il était resté chez nous pour l'aider lorsque nous étions à l'école. C'était utile même s'il me manquait en tant que professeur. Enfin, il pouvait toujours nous aider à faire les travaux d'histoire étant donné que c'est lui le professeur qui est là en permanence.

En tout cas, maintenant que je suis en route, je me sens de plus en plus inquiet. Elena aurait au moins pu appeler pour avertir qu'elle restait dormir chez Stefan, je l'aurais couvert. Mais là, rien, pas même un coup de fil. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé, qu'elle est toujours en parfait état.

J'entre dans la maison et je vois tous mes amis dans la cuisine et les Cullen dans le salon. Dans la cuisine, Elena n'est pas présente. Ça commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter étant donné que Caroline est déjà là. Donc, elle n'était pas ici également. C'était de plus en plus étrange. Je commençais à croire que personne ne l'avait vu depuis que la danse était terminée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jeremy? demanda Bonnie.

-Elena n'est pas entrée à la maison hier soir. Ce matin, son lit était parfaitement fait. Alors j'ai pensé qu'elle aurait pu passer la nuit ici mais il faut croire que non. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle pourrait être.

-Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait partie sans avertir personne? demanda Edward.

-Elle n'est pas partie par choix, Eddie chou, dit Bella. Elle a été enlevée parce qu'elle est le double Petrova.

-Ça change quoi qu'elle soit le double Petrova ou pas? Ça ne dérange personne, il me semble.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, le contra Bella. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tous ceux qui sont en fuite ou qui veulent bien se faire voir de Klaus n'ont qu'à avoir des nouvelles qu'un nouveau double est apparu et Mystic Falls deviendra achalander de vampire, de sorcières et même des loups-garous.

-Comment est-ce que nous nous débrouillons pour la retrouver? Demandais-je.

-On pourrait faire un sort de localisation. Aussi simple que ça. Mais ce sort ne promet pas de l'état dans lequel nous allons la retrouver. Elle pourrait être blessée mortellement bien que je doute fort que ce soit le cas. Elle est un bijou du surnaturel, l'une des perles rares existant dans ce monde.

-Et c'est qui les autres? demanda Jasper.

-Il y a ma sœur qui a réussi l'étonnant exploit de fuir Klaus et moi puisque je suis la seule qui soit mi-sorcière, mi-vampire. Bien que je sois plus convoitée que les doubles à cause de ma puissance et de la protection que je peux offrir.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre l'histoire, mais tu la raconteras plus tard, la coupais-je. Bonnie, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour le sortilège ?

**BonPOV**

-Il me faut une carte des environs, peut-être pas tous les états, seulement ceux autour de la Virginie. Également, il nous faut des bougies. Mais il y a un problème. Nous n'avons pas d'objet à utiliser pour faire le sort, énumérais-je.

-Je peux fournir le sang, proposa Bella. J'imagine que les liens familials ne feront que renforcer l'effet du sortilège.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, Bella. Tu es un vampire et c'est mieux que ce soit un humain. En plus, il y a cinq cents ans qui te sépare d'Elena. Le lien risque de ne pas marcher aussi bien.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Bonnie. Les doubles Petrova, ça ne fonctionne pas de la même façon que les lignées normales. Malgré les siècles qui nous séparent les uns des autre, c'est comme si j'étais sa tante et Katerina, sa mère. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Comme ma tante serait le premier double Petrova ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Et n'oublie pas que je suis en partie humaine.

-Si tu es sûre, dans ce cas, je te laisse nous donner ton sang, soupirais-je, vaincue.

Pendant que nous parlions, Jeremy était revenu avec une carte montrant la Virginie et tous les états qui l'entouraient. Je priais pour qu'elle n'ait pas été obligée de prendre l'avion pour aller plus loin que l'espace délimité par les cartes. Si c'est le cas, il faudrait aller extrêmement loin pour aller la chercher. Pas que je croie que Stefan ne fera pas tout ce qu'il faut pour la retrouver mais si elle est loin, elle risque d'être continuellement en mouvement ce qui ne nous facilitera pas la tâche. Je m'en faisais pour elle mais je ne sais pas si j'étais prête à traverser la moitié du pays pour finir par la trouver d'ici deux semaines.

Bella a placé les bougies autour de la carte avec une précision inutile. J'imagine qu'avec elle, à moins que l'on se trompe de formule, nous n'aurons pas d'autres erreurs. Ça devait être une habitude qu'elle a acquise en vivant durant plusieurs années. Être le plus exacte possible, ne pas laisser un seul millimètre de moins ou de trop entre les différentes bougies. Je ne sais pas si ça a un impact sur certains enchantements si les bougies ne sont pas placées dans le bon angle. Il faudrait que je lui demande plus tard, une fois que cette histoire terminée.

Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que le lien avec Elena, pour cette fois, le sang de Bella. Comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte, elle ne prit rien pour se couper, elle mordit son poignet. Le changement dans son apparence était aussi déroutant qu'envoûtant. Elle conservait ses yeux verts, ils ne devenaient pas rouges comme ceux des autres. Également, elle avait peu de veines noires en dessous des yeux, quasiment inexistantes. Et ses crocs, eux, ils s'étaient allongés, comme ceux d'un vrai vampire. J'étais à la fois terrifiée par l'apparence de mon amie et totalement sous le charme, comme je ne l'ai jamais été avec un vampire. Je n'aimais pas cet effet, je ne peux pas montrer à l'ennemi mes faiblesses. Pourtant, je sais que Bella n'est pas un ennemie pas comme j'ai considéré Caroline au début. Comme si j'étais liée à elle d'une certaine façon, quelque chose de mystique. Je ne sais pas si les autres ressentaient la même chose lorsqu'ils la regardaient. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi elle est crainte. Enfin, en partie parce que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de la craindre moi-même.

En m'arrachant finalement à la contemplation, je commençais à chanter les paroles du sortilège. Pourtant, je sentais qu'il y avait une force qui m'empêchait de continuer. Plus je tentais de la repousser, plus je sentais que je faiblissais. J'arrêtais de chanter et secouais la tête pour éclaircir mes idées. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été dans les vapes depuis quelques heures alors que ça ne faisait même pas une minute que je tentais de le faire.

-Et puis? demanda Stefan.

-Je ne supporte pas la puissance magique dans le sang de Bella. Je suis incapable de continuer, c'est trop fort pour moi. J'ai eu l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir.

-Il faut croire que je suis la seule suffisamment forte pour supporter mon propre sang, dit Bella, un sourire narquois imprimé sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? La sorcière n'est pas suffisamment forte pour supporter le sang? se moqua Edward.

-Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour parler, lui dit Bella.

Elle se concentra sur la carte et marmonna quelques paroles. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sang s'était déjà déplacé. Je n'ai jamais vu un sort être exécuté à cette vitesse-là. Dire que ça m'aurait porté jusqu'à épuisement. Pourtant, lorsque tout fut revenu à la normale, Bella commença à marmonner inlassablement. Ses lèvres bougeaient à une telle vitesse que j'étais incapable de voir un mot se former sur ses lèvres. En regardant les autres, je compris qu'elle parlait tellement vite qu'aucun vampire ne comprenait un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Ce fut finalement Damon qui eut le courage de l'interrompre dans son bavardage incessant.

-Isabella, est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il.

-Moi je vais bien, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

-Quoi donc? dit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Je connais très bien toute la région encerclant Mystic Falls. Cet endroit est presqu'inhabité, pour ne pas dire désertique. Le village le plus proche est environ à une heure de route.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer qu'elle n'est pas en mouvement? demanda Jasper.

-Parce que si elle était en mouvement, le sang bougerait continuellement et il ne s'arrêterait jamais.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ont enlevé elle et qu'ils l'ont emmené à cet endroit demanda Stefan en s'avançant vers Bella.

J'avais l'impression d'assister à un conseil de guerre. Comme si Bella était la chef et que Stefan et Damon étaient ses soldats. C'était une réunion durant laquelle elle leurs disait ce qu'ils auraient à faire pour une prochaine étape de la guerre. C'était amusant de les voir agir avec elle. En réalité, c'était amusant de voir comment tout le monde réagissait avec Bella. Soit ils l'aimaient, soit ils avaient peur d'elle et n'osaient pas s'en approcher. Il était rare qu'ils soient partagés entre les deux. C'était tout ou rien.

-À cet endroit, il y a seulement une maison abandonnée. C'est un refuge, c'est ensoleillé et peu de vampires ont la capacité de sortir dehors en pleine journée. C'est Elena qu'ils ont pris puisqu'elle est le double Petrova, espèce supposément éteinte. Beaucoup ont des choses à pardonner à Klaus qui ne tolèrent pas que nous le défions ou que nous entravions ses règles.

-Et qu'est-ce qui l'attend si elle arrive à Klaus? demanda Esmé.

-La mort, dit Bella d'un ton fataliste.

**EsPOV**

Oh mon dieu! Comment est-ce que le destin peut-il être si cruel? Marquer la mort d'une jeune fille alors qu'elle vient à peine de commencer à vivre. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Être en cavale ou être morte. En étant en cavale, on peut vivre aussi longtemps que l'on survit mais lorsque l'on meurt, on n'a pas besoin de toujours craindre pour notre vie. Je ne sais pas lequel je choisirais, les deux ont l'air de finir par un seul résultat, la mort. Pourquoi est-ce que Bella n'aide pas Elena à s'enfuir tout comme elle a aidé sa sœur? Elena est peut-être un peu moins importante à ses yeux que sa sœur, mais ça se voit qu'elle fait beaucoup attention à elle et qu'elle l'empêche de se blesser. Mais pour le moment, elle ne semble même pas envisagée la possibilité de fuir. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas de la vie qu'elle et Katherine ont eu pour Elena. Lorsque je pense avoir trouvé une réponse à mes questions, d'autres fusent dans mon cerveau.

Pourquoi est-ce que Bella marmonnait ce charabia tantôt ? Je ne comprenais même pas la langue dans laquelle elle parlait! Je ne pourrais même pas l'identifier. Aussi, elle nous a raconté son histoire mais malgré tout, elle est encore très difficile à cerner. Elle a majoritairement parlé de ses années humaines, elle a oublié toute la partie ou elle était vampire. Elle a mentionné le fait qu'elle ait rencontré Damon il y a cent cinquante ans mais elle ne s'est pas attardée là-dessus. Comme si elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache ce qu'elle a fait pendant toutes ses années.

Je ne peux tout de même pas m'ôter de l'esprit le sort qui est réservé à Elena. Bella l'a déjà dit quelques fois que ce qui l'attendait était la mort. Je me demande ce qui se passerait une fois qu'elle serait morte. Si l'on dit que c'est pour le sortilège, évidemment. Si ce sont les loups-garous qui l'emportent, nous serons confinés à l'intérieur pendant toutes les journées. Et si, au contraire, les vampires brisent la malédiction, est-ce qu'elle s'arrêtera pour nous également? Nous sommes une espèce différente, je ne sais pas si la malédiction s'applique sur nous également.

-Esmée? M'appela Carlisle. Est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air... lointaine.

-Oui, je vais très bien. Je me demandais seulement s'il existait un moyen d'empêcher ce Klaus de briser cette malédiction pour laisser à Elena une vie la plus normale possible.

Mon mari parut horrifié de m'entendre dire de telles paroles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tout le monde? Personne n'a envie de garder cette fille en vie? Ils veulent tous la voir souffrir avant qu'elle n'accepte la mort en signe de délivrance? C'est frustrant de savoir qu'ils ne s'occupent pas de la vie d'Elena.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous réagissez tous de cette façon? Demandais-je. La vie de la fille n'est pas importante à vos yeux? Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elle se fasse tuer?

-Ce n'est pas que l'on veut qu'Elena se fasse tuer, Esmée, me dit doucement Carlisle. C'est que si l'on empêche Klaus de faire ce qu'il veut, il se retournera contre nous et ce sera à nous d'être en cavale. On ne peut pas s'opposer à lui à moins d'être prêt à mourir ou à ne plus avoir de vie.

-Mais vous pouvez le faire, si vous êtes moi. Ce que vous n'êtes pas, dit Bella en entrant dans la pièce. Damon et Stefan sont partis aller chercher Elena, je suis la préposée au babysitting, donc, tout le monde est gentil. Je ne suis pas la gardienne la plus patiente.

**ElPOV**

J'avais affreusement mal dormi. En ce moment, je me sentais secouée dans tous les sens. Je murmurais deux mots que je n'ai pas retenus. J'étais encore dans les vapes, toujours endormie. Étonnamment, je me suis réveillée beaucoup plus fatiguée que lorsque je me suis couchée. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Je tentais de bouger mes mains et mes pieds mais j'étais ligotée.

L'homme qui me portait me posa sur un canapé. Il défit mes liens, me donnant une certaine mobilité. Je me recroquevillais sur moi, les détails de la nuit passée me revenant peu à peu en mémoire. Après le bal, je m'étais dirigée vers mon auto et tout à coup, je m'étais évanouie. Je suppose que je ne m'étais pas juste «évanouie» ça va avec mon enlèvement. J'espérais que mes amis se rendraient compte rapidement que je ne me suis jamais rendue à la destination que je voulais. Que je n'étais plus là.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Demandais-je effrayée alors qu'il ôtait les cordes qui attachaient mes mains. Je suis blessée.

-Ouais, ça je l'ai vu, dit-il.

La lueur qui est passée dans ses yeux était effrayante. Je n'aimais pas cela. Comme de fait, son visage se modifia pour adopter celui d'un vampire à la chasse. Il se pencha vers la blessure sur mon bras, définitivement prêt à me mordre. Heureusement pour moi, il n'était pas tout seul et la voix qui retentit l'empêcha de me mordre.

-Trevor! dit la voix. Tu te contrôles et tu lâches cette fille.

Le dénommé Trevor se leva et partit dans une pièce plus loin. La femme qui m'a sauvé la vie était certainement un vampire, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait autre chose. Alors que je commençais à me relever doucement, histoire de ne pas me blesser encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, elle me fixa du regard.

-C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles, c'est impossible.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi? Je ne suis pas elle, je ne suis pas Katherine!

-Tais-toi! me dit-elle sèchement.

-Mais je vous le dis que ce n'est pas moi Katherine. Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert et je vous ne serai utile en rien, dis-je en me posant sur mes jambes.

-Je sais très bien qui tu es et, maintenant, tu la fermes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? répétais-je pour la troisième depuis mon réveil.

Sa réponse ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Au lieu de répliquer froidement et sèchement comme les deux fois d'avant, elle leva sa main et me gifla. Le problème avec les vampires, c'est qu'ils giflent très fortement. Je m'évanouis sous la puissance du coup et la douleur causée par celui-ci. Je me retrouvais sur le canapé.

XXXVTAXXX

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'entendis des voix. Celles de Trevor et de l'autre vampire qui m'a giflé.

-Comment elle va? demanda la femme vampire.

-Toujours évanouie, répondit Trevor.

-Tu ne l'as pas touché j'espère, l'avertit la femme.

-Alors, tu l'as appelé? demanda-t-il, l'impatience transpirant dans sa voix.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas rejoint. J'ai parlé à l'un de ses sbires.

-Tu as ou tu n'as pas laissé le message à Elijah.

Elijah? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Mon cerveau était encore un peu embrumé. Je suis tout de même parvenue à me lever et à bouger dans la maison sans faire le moindre bruit. Quand je finis par être totalement remise de la gifle, mon cerveau fait enfin la connexion. Elijah était l'un des vampires dont Bella a parlé dans son histoire. Pourquoi est-ce que mes ravisseurs veulent m'emmener à lui? Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour qu'ils soient aussi empressés de le faire ? Selon ce que Bella avait dit, si le monde était au courant pour moi, ils passeraient chaque parcelle de la Terre au peigne fin pour me trouver. Et les plus chanceux seraient ceux qui arriveront à Mystic Falls en premier.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être toujours en cavale, répliqua la femme à une phrase que je n'avais pas entendu.

-On a passé notre vie à s'enfuir pour ne pas se faire tuer.

-Elijah est de la vieille école, il est un homme de paroles, Trevor, il acceptera ce marché et il nous laissera vivre.

J'étais tellement absorbée par leur conversation que j'ai fait un pas de trop qui m'a coûté le fait d'être repérer. La femme vampire s'avança vers moi.

-Je te signale qu'il n'y a rien à des kilomètres à la ronde. Si tu penses que tu es capable de te tirer d'ici, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, me dit-elle.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé?

-Et voilà! Tu recommences avec tes questions comme si j'allais te répondre.

-Pourquoi ne pas me répondre? Je n'aurais peut-être plus d'autres questions.

-Encore une autre question, dit-elle en évitant délibérément d'y répondre.

-À ce que je sache, c'est vous qui m'avez enlevé et maintenant, je suis coincée ici. Alors le moins que vous puissiez faire, c'est de me dire ce que vous me voulez.

-Moi, dit-elle acceptant finalement de répondre à une de mes questions. Personnellement, je ne te veux rien. Je ne suis que le service de livraison.

-De livraison? Dis-je surprise. Mais pour qui? Pour Elijah?

-Et en plus, on écoute aux portes, soupira-t-elle. C'est pour lui. Alors, tu ne me demandes pas qui il est?

-C'est un vampire?

-Il est un originel.

-C'est quoi un originel? Demandais-je me sentant de plus en plus idiote?

-Les frères Salvatore ne t'ont pas appris l'histoire des leurs?

-Qui sont ces originels? Persistais-je.

-Trevor et moi, ça fait cinq cents ans que nous sommes en fuite. On veut y mettre un terme. On va se servir de toi comme d'une monnaie d'échange, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas un autre?

-Parce que tu es le double Petrova. La clé qui brise la malédiction.

-La prophétie aztèque? Demandais-je surprise. Mais comment puis-je en être la clé? Ce n'est pas la Pierre de Lune qui renferme le maléfice?

-Non, cette Pierre de Lune, elle bloque le sort, un sacrifice y mettra fin. Pour rompre ce maléfice, on devra te tuer, dit-elle de la même voix fataliste que Bella utilisait parfois.

-La captivité la rend arrogante le sosie, dit Trevor en entrant dans la salle. Que veux-tu savoir, charmant sosie?

-Vous fuyiez qui exactement? Demandais-je, irritée par son ton.

-Les originels, les tous premiers vampires. L'ancien monde. Rose et moi, on se les est mis à dos. Je rectifie. Je me les suis mis à dos et Rose me protège. Depuis un demi-millénaire, ils veulent notre peau.

-Vous leurs avez fait quoi? Demandais-je car plus ça allait, plus ils concordaient avec l'histoire de Bella.

-Il a commis la même erreur que tant d'autres, se fier à Katerina Petrova.

-Katherine, murmurais-je.

-La seule et l'unique, répondit Rosemarie.

-Et que j'ai aidé à échapper à son destin mais ces deux-là ont fait que j'ai, non, nous avons eu à fuir.

-Raison pour laquelle nous ne referons pas la même erreur, dit Rosemarie.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé et j'ai eu le bonheur de sentir quelque chose en dessous de mon pied. C'était une note de Bonnie, me disant que Stefan et Damon arriveraient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bella ne viendrait pas mais peut-être qu'elle a pensé que je ne voulais pas la revoir tout de suite. Il faut vraiment que j'aille m'excuser, ça ne peut pas rester de même entre nous, elle me manque trop de toute façon.

Trevor déboucha dans la pièce en paniquant il marmonna quelques phrases incompréhensibles pour moi. La seule chose que j'ai compris, c'est qu'Elijah était finalement arrivé. Je sentis un poids sur ma poitrine et mon estomac se tordit. J'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir mangé énormément parce que sinon, je pense que j'aurais été malade. Rose a quitté la pièce pour aller parler avec Elijah.

Quand je les entendis approcher, je me levais, tournant dos à Trevor et tient le papier que Bonnie m'a envoyé dans mes mains. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort dans ma cage thoracique. Je me retournais brusquement lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de son, cachant le papier. Je fis face à un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Ce devait être lui, Elijah. Le meilleur, ou l'ancien meilleur ami de Bella, le vampire originel.

Il arriva en face de moi avec sa vitesse surnaturelle. Il me dominait de sa présence, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Rosemarie et Trevor étaient terrifiés par lui. Je tremblais alors qu'il s'approchait de moi comme s'il allait m'embrasser. Au final, il ne fit que renifler mon odeur, comme pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas Katherine. Il releva la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

-Un être humain, murmura-t-il. C'est impossible.

Il reporta son regard sur moi. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Je tentais de me calmer mais j'étais incapable. Je ne pouvais que le fixer sans faire un mouvement. J'avais l'impression que ma gorge s'était asséchée d'un coup. Ma respiration était secouée de sanglot.

-S'il vous plaît, Rose, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser m'enlever, suppliais-je Rose.

-J'attends ce jour depuis fort longtemps, Elijah, dit la voix tremblante de Trevor. Je vous présente mes excuses.

-Ah Trevor, c'est inutile, dit Elijah en les balayant d'un revers de main.

-Si, je tiens à vous les faire. J'avais votre confiance en ce qui concerne Katerina et je l'ai trahi.

-En effet, c'est vous le coupable, reprit l'originel. Mais Rose vous a aidé par loyauté envers vous, ce que je respecte. Vous... qu'est devenue votre loyauté?

-Je vous supplie de me pardonner, dit Trevor.

-Requête accordée, dit Elijah.

Il se détourna brièvement et il prit son élan. Je ne vis pas son bras partir mais j'ai vu la tête de Trevor traverser une partie de la pièce. J'avais l'impression que j'allais être malade, j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ce type venait vraiment d'être décapité devant moi. Et celui qui l'a fait ne montrait pas aucune pitié ou ne voyait pas aucun inconvénient au travers ça. Je fermais les yeux et respirais profondément. Je rassemblais mon courage et finis par me lancer.

-Est-ce que vous étiez amoureux de Katherine? Demandais-je au vampire qui était à quelques mètres de moi.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? m'interrogea-t-il, la surprise était lisible dans son regard.

-J'ai demandé si vous aimiez Katherine. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle vous êtes aussi en colère, non? Parce qu'en partant avec elle, Trevor vous l'a enlevé.

-Comment vous permettez-vous de me dire de telles sottises? dit Elijah en haussant le ton. Et je ne pense pas que Katerina vous aurez dit ça, donc qui est-ce qui vous l'a dit?

-Un farfadet l'a soufflé à mon oreille, dis-je, utilisant une des phrases de Bella.

-Qui vous l'a dit? demanda-t-il en m'arrachant mon médaillon plein de verveine.

-Isabella Petrova, répondis-je d'une voix d'automate.

-Elle est au courant qu'il y avait un nouveau double Petrova? S'étonna Elijah. Je n'en ai jamais eu mention auparavant.

-Elle a dit qu'elle voulait que je vive une vie le plus normale possible et que le fait d'être moi devrait rendre les choses plus difficiles. Mais on a quand même réussi à ce que je reste caché quelques années tout de même.

-Où est-elle? M'hypnotisa-t-il.

-Elle est à Mystic Falls, dis-je d'une voix absente.

-Et où est cette Pierre de Lune? demanda-il.

-Dans la crypte sous l'ancienne église.

-Que fait-elle dans cette crypte?

-C'est Katherine qui l'a.

Oh mon dieu que je déteste me faire hypnotiser. Je suis tellement contente que Stefan m'ait donné ce médaillon qui est emplie de verveine. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas eu avant. J'aurais pu me mettre encore plus dans les ennuis que je ne l'étais déjà. Je pense que je suis excellente pour attirer les ennuis à moi. La preuve est même très évidente aujourd'hui. Je suis en train de provoquer l'un des plus vieux vampires de tous les temps. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me pousse à faire ça, à manipuler pour sauver ma vie. Plus j'y pense et plus je trouve que je suis comme Katherine. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir le besoin évident de survivre à cette journée, de m'arranger pour le faire parler, le temps que Stefan et Damon viennent à ma rescousse. Je sais que je ne suis pas Katherine mais de la façon dont j'agis, je dois dire que ça me fait peur.

Du bruit se fit entendre en bas. Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais j'espérais fortement que ce soit Stefan et Damon. Ainsi, ils tueraient ce vampire et je n'aurais pas à aller je ne sais trop où avec lui. Je pourrais retourner chez moi, m'occuper de ma vie et tenter d'oublier ce foutu vampire.

Elijah me prit par le bras pour m'entraîner. Rose nous a suivis. Nous avons descendu quelques volées de marche avant d'arriver au niveau de la porte principale. _Pitié_, suppliais-je mentalement, _faites que ce soit Damon et Stefan._ La réponse ne prit pas de temps à arriver. Le timbre de voix de Stefan dit «en haut» alors que Damon dit le contraire de son frère. Juste pour déséquilibrer l'originel. Il me tenait d'une poigne de fer mais me lança à Rose peu de temps après. Il remonta l'escalier et il reçut un des pieux qu'Alaric avait en stock.

Pendant qu'il n'était plus concentré sur Rose et moi, Stefan m'a pris et m'a monté au deuxième étage. Il a mis un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de dire un mot. J'espère seulement que Rose n'était pas toute seule en bas, face à Elijah.

-Excusez-moi, mais sachez le bien, qui que vous soyez, c'est une erreur de croire que l'on peut me vaincre. Vous n'avez aucune chance. Alors je répète, on ne peut pas me vaincre. Maintenant, je veux cette fille. Je vais donc compter jusqu'à trois. Après des têtes vont tomber, menaça-t-il. Ai-je été assez clair?

Pendant son monologue, j'avais demandé à Stefan de me donner une bombe à la verveine. Je sortis de ma cachette, les bras croisés sur la poitrine pour soustraire la bombe à la vue du vampire. Lorsqu'il me fit signe de descendre, je décapsulais la bombe et la lançais dans les airs. Elle atterrit sur Elijah, le brûlant au visage. Il cacha son visage à l'aide de ses mains. Il se releva rapidement, me regarda avec son visage brûlé. C'était terrifiant. Il s'avança lentement vers moi même lorsqu'il reçut plusieurs pieux partout sur son corps.

En voyant que ça ne l'arrêtait pas, Stefan fonça sur lui. Il le poussa et les deux déboulèrent l'escalier. Elijah montrait clairement sa suprématie en se relevant immédiatement alors que Stefan était au sol. Il s'en allait lui planter un pieu dans le cœur lorsque Damon, sorti de sa cachette, lui enfonça un bout de la rambarde en bois au niveau du cœur. Il le fixa au mur, empêchant le vampire originel de faire le moindre mouvement. Il a maintenu le pieu en place jusqu'à ce qu'Elijah soit complètement desséché.

Rose sortit de sa cachette en entendant le son et prit la fuite en voyant le corps. Je suppose qu'après avoir passé cinq siècles à le fuir, ça doit être un léger choc d'être finalement et complètement libre.

-Laisse-la partir, dis-je à Damon.

Étrangement, il obtempéra. Quand je vis Stefan, je me dépêchais de descendre les marches et il me serra fortement dans ses bras. Je le serrais en retour, j'étais tellement heureuse de retrouver l'étreinte familière de ses bras. Je remerciais silencieusement Damon et il me fit un signe de tête. Je lui souris avant d'enfouir ma tête dans le cou de Stefan.

**IPOV**

Ils n'ont pas vraiment fait ça? Ils viennent de tuer un originel. Enfin, ils pensent qu'ils ont tué Elijah. On ne tue pas les originels aussi facilement. Il faut plus que du simple bois pour le tuer, mais ça, eux, l'ignore. D'autant plus qu'Elijah est le plus gentil des originels. S'ils pensaient qu'il était un problème, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré les autres. Bon, il y en a un qui est gentil mais que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il a disparu que je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe avec lui.

J'avais été voir ma sœur, aujourd'hui. Comme promis, je lui ai apporté une bouteille de sang et j'ai rajouté un extra. Je me suis dit qu'elle serait plus confortable dans des vêtements de tous les jours. Je lui ai donc apporté de mes vêtements en sachant très bien qu'ils lui feraient comme un gant. Elle avait été épatée par mon sens de la mode, chose qui, selon elle, échappait à Elena. Je soupirais devant son commentaire. Elle m'avait laissé du sang, disant que c'était le temps que je m'y remette. J'avais bu la dernière gorgée mais je n'avais pas insisté davantage. Je l'avais laissé là après une heure, disant que mes amis allaient s'inquiéter du fait que je pouvais être coincée dans la grotte.

Après ce moment avec ma sœur, je suis retournée faire mon babysitting. Mais avant je suis allée dans la cave pour me prendre une poche de sang. Il faut seulement que j'évite de devenir une bête qui ne vit que pour le sang. J'ai un excellent contrôle mais ça fait tout de même dix-sept ans que je n'en ai pas bu à l'exception du mien. Je prends une gorgée et je ne sens pas que je vais arracher des têtes donc j'en prends une autre. Je vide la poche et en prends un autre. Après ça, je monte dans la cuisine, me mettre ça dans un verre et allais le couper avec du bourbon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu bois Bella? demanda prudemment Emmett.

-Du sang coupé avec du bourbon, dis-je en prenant une gorgée de mon verre.

-Comment peux-tu boire du sang humain? demanda Edward.

-Premièrement, je prends la sorte de que je veux boire, ensuite, j'approche mes lèvres, penche ma tête vers l'arrière et j'avale ce qui entre dans ma bouche, dis-je comme si je parlais à un enfant. D'autres questions?

-Non, non ça va.

-Tu as enfin compris ce que c'était que d'être une Petrova, dis-je d'une voix forte pour être sûre qu'Elena m'entende.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit-elle sur la défensive.

-Ah, tu l'as pensé toi-même, lui dis-je. Je suis heureuse que tu n'aies rien eu mais vous êtes des idiots.

-Comment ça? demanda Stefan.

-Vous pensez que vous avez tué Elijah, vous faite une erreur. Il sera très en colère mais je me débrouillerais pour empêcher que vous soyez tués.

-Vous êtes fous! s'exclama Carlisle. Vous allez vous faire tuer!

-Je pense que nous avions déjà compris la première fois, merci tout de même, répliqua Damon.

-Bella, je m'excuse. J'ai vraiment été idiote, dit Elena en m'enlaçant.

-Ça va, lui dis-je. Je savais que tu finirais par accepter ce fait. Allez, je te ramène chez toi. Jeremy, Bonnie, Angela et Caroline nous attendent chez toi ou chez moi.

Je l'entraînais avec moi, embarquant dans l'auto. Je savais que la journée avait été éprouvante pour elle, je ne la laisserais certainement pas conduire dans cet état. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle et pour les autres. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de la blesser.

* * *

**Donc, c'est ce qui conclut le chapitre. Encore désolée pour l'attente. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre. Je recommence l'école jeudi donc il y en aura probablement un autre mercredi avant que je ne commence.**

**Voulez-vous des points de vue de personnage en particulier?**

**Si vous voulez proposer des idées pour ma prochaine fic, je vous mets le lien ici, tout est expliqué sur la page de la fic. Le lien: **s/9567583/1/Pour-une-future-histoire (avant il faut avoir fanfiction . net (Sans les espaces)) **Je remercie tous ceux qui laisse des idées et cette page restera ouverte même lorsque je commencerais la prochaine fic.**

******Est-ce que vous avez des liens pour des histoires dans les catégories Harry Potter, Twilight ou Vampire Diaries ou des crossovers entre ceux-ci?**

**Des reviews, S.V.P.?  
**

**Merci et à la prochaine,  
ginnybella98**


	26. Confrontations

**Voici le nouveau chapitre et l'un des derniers à être publié en intervalle de trois à quatre jours. Après ça, il faudra patienter un peu plus longtemps entre les chapitres!  
**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Angel of the Paradise: **Merci beaucoup! Et pour tes suggestions d'histoires, j'en suis déjà quelques-unes. Merci ^^

**Mane-jei: **Moi aussi j'adore arriver et lire plein de chapitres d'une fic d'un seul coup. Edward est un idiot. Moi aussi j'adore ma Katherine. Pas trop méchante, pas trop gentille mais elle adore sa sœur. Dans Quand la Lionne se bat, je suis rendue un peu plus loin que le milieu de la traduction, le chapitre 28. J'adore et je continue de la lire lorsque j'ai des temps libres. Merci ^^

**lala-611: **C'est totalement vrai. C'est correct d'être dépressive une semaine ou deux à la limite mais de là à être dépressive pendant quatre mois, c'est exagéré. Je sais que Bella et Damon n'ont pas beaucoup de temps ensemble mais tout se bouscule, présentement et ils doivent tout faire pour s'adapter à la situation. Je vais essayer de me rattraper dans les prochains chapitres. PDV d'Elijah et de Damon présents! Merci ^^

**amelie mallette: **Point de vue d'Elijah présent, c'est le premier! Il y a qu'un seul anecdote, d'autres viendront probablement plus tard pour finir de reconstituer le passé d'Isabella. Merci ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Elijah POV**

Ça fait étrange d'être tué. Je leurs avais pourtant dit que je ne pouvais pas être vaincu. Malgré tout, ils m'ont planté un pieu en plein coeur. C'est douloureux sur le coup mais une fois où le corps a commencé à se guérir de lui-même, j'ai commencé à reprendre mes esprits. C'était désagréable de passer d'un monde à l'autre, de passer du côté des vivants à celui des fantômes, c'est étrange.

En reprenant possession de mon corps, j'entrepris d'ôter le pieu qui me transperçait la poitrine. Je pris toutes mes forces pour le retirer pour finalement pouvoir guérir. Je le laissais tomber lourdement sur le sol. Je me relevais et retournais à ma voiture. Entre temps, je recommençais à penser à ce que le double Petrova m'avait dit. Isabella serait donc à Mystic Falls? Ainsi que cette très chère Katerina dans la crypte avec la Pierre de Lune, talisman tant convoité par Klaus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Isabella n'est pas venue secourir le double. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourtant, elle avait immédiatement accepté de m'aider lorsqu'il a été question de sa sœur. Je savais qu'elle secourait également Elena mais pourquoi ne pas être intervenue lorsque Rosemarie et Trevor l'ont capturé.

J'aimais beaucoup Isabella. Elle était ma meilleure amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse fuir sa sœur. Dans notre accord, je lui avais demandé de me dire l'endroit où Katerina et elle seraient pour que je puisse les rejoindre. Seulement, elle ne me l'a jamais dit. J'ai pris cela comme une trahison de sa part, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je sache ce qui se passait, où elles étaient. Cette journée, j'avais juré que la prochaine fois que je la verrais, je lui ferais regretter de ne jamais m'avoir redonné de nouvelles.

En conduisant vers l'autoroute, j'ai commencé à repenser à ma vie dans ses années là. Il commençait à être temps de retourner dans cette ville insignifiante pour avoir ma vengeance. Je ne sais plus si elle était encore justifiée mais peu importe, je voulais la faire payer pour le manque d'informations et de confiance envers moi. Je n'aurais jamais dit où elle se trouvait à Klaus. Je l'aimais, je voulais la protéger du sort terrifiant qui lui était réservé. Mais étant toutes les deux des Petrova, elles n'en n'ont fait qu'à leur tête.

FLASHBACK

_-Isabella! m'époumonais-je pour qu'elle m'entende._

_Elle apparût dans l'embrasement de la porte. Je m'avançais jusqu'à elle. Elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrer dans sa chambre. J'avais toujours pensé que mon frère n'avait plus d'humanité en lui, qu'elle avait totalement disparu. Pourtant, cette pièce prouvait le contraire. Elle était richement décorée, montrant l'importance qu'Isabella avait pour Klaus. Celle de Katerina n'était pas aussi somptueuse, elle était à peine chaleureuse. On voyait très clairement à qui il accordait le plus d'importance._

_-Que puis-je pour toi, Elijah? me demanda-t-elle doucement._

_-Klaus a décidé que le sacrifice aura lieu demain soir. Il va tuer Katerina._

_-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Cela ne peut pas se produire, nous devons empêcher cela, Elijah, dit Isabella avec des larmes qui perlèrent dans ses yeux._

_-Nous empêcherons cela, ne t'inquiète pas Isabella, nous nous en occuperons, nous la sauverons._

_-Tu me le promets?_

_-Oui. Je ne peux pas la voir mourir sans rien dire ou sans rien faire. À nous deux, nous réussirons à la sauver, la rassurais-je._

_-Que prévois-tu faire?_

_-Nous devons détourner l'attention de Klaus pour pouvoir la libérer. Nous le ferons ce soir. Ensuite, tu iras la retrouver. Je veux que tu me dises à quel endroit vous êtes et à quelle destination que vous irez pour que j'aille vous retrouver là-bas._

_-C'est compris. Comment est-ce que je peux détourner son attention?_

_-J'imagine que tu seras capable de te débrouiller au moment opportun, lui dis-je._

_Elle allait poursuivre la conversation mais l'un des esclaves de mon frère est arrivé. Il a poliment cogné à la porte, interrompant notre conversation._

_-Lord Niklaus vous requiert tous les deux dans la bibliothèque._

_-Nous arrivons, dis-je en offrant mon bras à Isabella._

_L'esclave disparut et je la conduisis jusqu'à la bibliothèque où Klaus nous attendait. Il était assis dans son fauteuil et il fixait le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Il semblait à la fois calme et inquiet. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il soit aussi peu émotif. Lorsque nous étions humains, il était comme tous les autres garçons. Depuis que nous sommes vampires, il a changé. Le seul moment où il y a une lueur d'humanité qui apparaît dans son regard ou dans ses agissements, c'est lorsqu'Isabella est dans les parages. Étant la réincarnation de la première Isabella qui a vécu avec nous jusqu'à tout récemment, elle était sa meilleure amie à l'époque. Elle s'est réincarnée en tant qu'une nouvelle sorcière Petrova, bravant ainsi tous les principes de la mort._

_Nous savions qu'elle se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé dans son ancienne vie. Elle nous l'avait avoué une fois, elle avait admit qu'elle voyait parfois des choses qui ne c'était pas passé récemment. Klaus et moi avions fait le rapprochement entre cette Isabella et l'autre qui était notre meilleure amie. En plus de se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, elle avait les mêmes expressions faciales et les mêmes tournures de phrases qui appartenaient aux siècles passés. Nous savions que c'était la même femme._

_En arrivant ici, Isabella avait immédiatement été la préférée de mon frère. Les autres se demandaient comment ça se faisait puisqu'il traitait tout le monde de la même façon. Elle est la seule envers qui il a montré un sentiment autre que de la colère ou que du mépris._

_-Isabella. Elijah, nous salua-t-il. Demain soir, c'est la pleine lune. Le moment que j'attendais depuis cinq siècles est enfin arrivé._

_-J'ai trouvé un moyen de la sauver, dis-je en sortant une boîte de grosseur moyenne d'un tiroir._

_-Pourquoi devrais-je la sauver? Sa vie ne m'importe pas, cela ne me dérange pas de la savoir morte ou vivante. Cela ne changera rien au fait que je veux que la malédiction soit brisée. Personne ne m'en empêchera, pas après tout ce temps._

_La douleur qui crispa le visage d'Isabella me déchira le coeur. Klaus ne s'était pas rendu compte de cette douleur, il fixait toujours le feu. Je savais qu'elle sauverait sa sœur peu importe si ça lui coûterait la vie. Elle sera toujours là pour sa sœur et je trouve cela franchement admirable._

_Mon frère sortit de la pièce, nous laissant seuls. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard en rugissant que Katerina s'était enfuie. Malgré le masque de surprise qu'elle arborait, je savais qu'Isabella était contente. Je ne savais pas si elle avait quelque chose à voir à la fuite de Katerina. Fort heureusement pour elle, Klaus ne pourra jamais lui faire du mal. Elle était trop importante à ses yeux._

_Elle s'est éclipsée. Je savais qu'elle sortait du château pour aller rejoindre sa sœur. Ensuite, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Et j'ai attendu, encore et encore, inlassablement. Seulement, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles, ou même un minimum d'informations sur leur emplacement. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis juré que la prochaine fois que je la verrais, que je lui ferais regretter de ne jamais avoir donné de nouvelles._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Maintenant que j'avais une chance de lui faire payer, elle regrettera de ne jamais m'avoir rien dit et d'avoir déshonoré notre accord. Je passais la pancarte «Bienvenue à Mystic Falls». Très chère Isabella, j'espère que tu es préparée à me voir!

**DPOV**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'avais appelé Isabella, les sorcières ainsi que le jeune Gilbert. Comme je m'en doutais, Elena et Blondie ont fini par être rapatriées et elles sont également venues. Ça ne me plaisait pas de voir tout le monde rassemblé de nouveau dans mon salon. Nous avions besoin d'informations sur le sortilège du Soleil et de la Lune. Mon meilleur ami a fini par débouler dans la pièce avec une grande boîte en carton. Même le docteur, sa femme et Jasper ont fini par arriver et par se mêler à notre conversation.

-Quelle est cette malédiction? Comment peut-on la libérer? demanda Jasper.

-Le Soleil et la Lune... C'est un chaman qui a lancé un sort sur les vampires, les forçant à se montrer seulement durant la nuit et sur les loups-garous, les obligeant à muter seulement les soirs de pleine lune. Pour le briser, il faut rassembler quatre éléments, dit ma merveilleuse petite-amie.

-Quels sont les quatre éléments? demanda Blondie.

-Ceux que ma sœur a déjà commencé à rassembler. Un vampire, un loup-garou, une sorcière, la Pierre de Lune et un double Petrova humain, énuméra Isabella.

-Tu... tu as été transformée seulement pour le sacrifice, constata Elena en regardant Caroline.

-Quoi? Non, mais c'est quoi son problème à celle-là? s'indigna Caroline. Elle m'a tué seulement pour être sacrifiée?

-C'est à peu près cela. Elle a réussi à réunir tous les éléments. Toi comme vampire, un des Lockwood comme loup-garou, Bonnie ou Angela pour la sorcière et Elena comme sosie humain.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a besoin de tout cela? demanda Esmé.

-Être en cavale pendant cinq siècles, ça devient fatigant. Katerina veut arrêter. En offrant tous les éléments à Klaus, elle pourra peut-être arrêter de fuir et elle pourra profiter de sa vie.

-Comment peut-elle être aussi égoïste et ne pas laisser Elena vivre? s'indigna la maman vampire.

-Parce que c'est Katherine, elle ne pense à personne d'autre qu'à elle-même, assenais-je.

Je regrettais mes paroles à l'instant où elles sont sorties de ma bouche. J'ai vu le regard blessé d'Isabella. Je sais que Katherine est sa sœur mais avec nous elle a été une telle bitch que c'est difficile de laisser cette impression partir et d'abandonner notre haine et nos ressentiments envers elle. Isabella ne dit rien mais je savais que je l'avais blessé. J'avais encore agi sur un coup de tête. J'espérais seulement que ça ne me coûtera pas la femme que j'aime. Ça serait vraiment stupide.

J'allais la prendre dans mes bras mais elle s'esquiva. Merde! À cause de mon impulsivité, elle ne voulait plus que je m'approche d'elle. Il faut vraiment que je me fasse pardonner. Peut-être qu'une petite soirée, seulement nous deux, m'aiderait à me faire pardonner... Je continue d'y penser pendant que les autres poursuivent la conversation.

Un coup retentit à la porte. Personne ne fit de mouvement pour aller ouvrir. La conversation se continua et un autre coup fut entendu. Isabella soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Malheureusement, de l'endroit où nous étions, nous ne pouvions pas voir qui était à l'entrée et il n'y avait pas de son qui émanait. C'était probablement un vampire. J'allais voir qui était à la porte mais je vis qu'Isabella fut projetée sur le mur dans le fond du salon. C'était définitivement un vampire.

C'était épeurant de voir la femme que l'on aime être couchée par terre. Elle s'était fait plaquée contre le mur et j'ai vu une forme floue s'avancer vers elle. C'était... Elijah! Je l'ai tué pourtant, comment se faisait-il qu'il était debout, dans mon salon et qu'il menaçait Isabella? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour qu'il la déteste à ce point? Dans son récit, il me semble qu'elle ait dit qu'ils étaient amis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a un pieu en main et qu'il semble prêt à la tuer dans ce cas?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demandais-je en m'approchant. Et vous! Comment êtes-vous en vie? Je vous ai tué!

-Je vous avais prévenu. Vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre, répéta-t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? demanda Elena en apparaissant derrière moi.

-Je veux me venger. Elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.

-Je croyais que vous étiez amis, contra Elena.

-C'était avant qu'elle ne me trahisse, répliqua l'originel.

Isabella recommença à se mouvoir et elle releva la tête pour observer le vampire devant elle. Dans ses yeux, il ne résidait aucune peur, rien qui montrait qu'elle était intimidée par le vampire. Je ne comprenais pas, même si je ne l'admettrais jamais, j'aurais peur s'il me regarde de cette façon. Alors qu'il s'apprête à planter le pieu dans la poitrine d'Isa, elle a fini par dire une phrase.

-Je vais t'expliquer, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-De quoi? Me dire pourquoi il a fallu que j'attende autant de temps, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles malgré notre accord? Tu m'as trahi, j'avais confiance en toi et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit!

Elle commença à se relever mais elle n'était pas suffisamment forte et elle se laissa choir sur le sol. Elle releva la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et commença à parler.

-Je ne t'ai jamais donné de nouvelles parce que je ne pouvais pas.

-Tu m'avais pourtant assuré que tu le ferais.

-Les plans changent. À la seconde où nous avons rencontré Trevor, je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que je protège ma sœur de tous les dangers que nous allions rencontrer.

-Je sais que tu la protèges mais ça n'excuse en rien le fait que tu m'as trahi, Isabella. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, je ne veux pas entendre ça.

-Au contraire, murmura-t-elle. C'est exactement ce que tu veux entendre. J'avais remarqué que Trevor était très attiré par ma sœur. Étant une Petrova et étant particulièrement douée dans la manipulation des émotions, j'ai commencé à jouer avec les sentiments de Trevor. À le manipuler pour développer ses sentiments envers Katerina. Cela a très bien fonctionné, tu ne crois pas?

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont en fuite d'Elijah depuis cinq cents ans par ta faute? demanda Elena.

-Oui. Et ne me demande pas si je le regrette, je ne le regrette pas du tout. Ne prend pas cet air surpris, Elena. Donc, après que je sois partie, j'ai retrouvé ma sœur deux jours plus tard. Et elle avait déjà tellement changé que je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser la voir dans cet état, tu n'avais pas à subir. Et elle a irréversiblement changé quand nous avons trouvé toute notre famille morte. Elle n'a plus jamais été la même à partir de ce moment.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, dit prudemment le méchant originel.

-Katerina avait déjà changé quand nous sommes arrivées en Angleterre. C'est après qu'elle ait vu toute notre famille morte qu'elle a radicalement changé. C'est à ce moment où la façade de Katherine est apparue, où sa dernière part d'humanité a totalement été effacée et oubliée. Elle n'a pas reparlé de toi depuis des années.

-Pourtant, malgré tout ce que tu viens de dire, tu es tout de même restée avec elle au fil des siècles, dit Angela. Malgré toutes les atrocités qu'elle a faites.

-C'est ma soeur! Que se passerait-il si je la détestais? Elle est la seule avec qui me connais entièrement. Ça c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai jamais envoyé des nouvelles. Maintenant, tu peux partir, mais si tu veux la voir, va à la crypte.

-Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, prévint Elijah avant de disparaître.

Je me ruais vers Isabella. Je passais mon bras en dessous de ses épaules et la relevais. Elle s'accrocha à moi et me laissa la relever. J'allais la porter sur le sofa et je descendis dans la cave. J'imagine qu'elle avait faim, ou plutôt soif. Je remontais en haut avec quelques poches de sang et allais m'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle tourna à peine la tête vers moi mais elle engloutit la poche de sang et tendit sa main pour une seconde. Tous les autres se sont dispersés dans les autres pièces, ils avaient de la misère à comprendre son raisonnement. J'avais également du mal parfois. Mais je l'aimais tellement que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner tout bonnement pour ça.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit sur Katherine tout à l'heure.

-Ça va, me rassura-t-elle. Kat n'est pas la plus gentille et je sais qu'avec le passé qu'elle a eu avec toi et Stefan, c'est normal que vous ne la portiez pas dans votre coeur.

-C'est beau tout ça, mais est-ce que ça te tente de venir avec moi?

-Où est-ce qu'on va? me demanda-t-elle.

-C'est ma surprise. Nous allons partir, nous éloigner de toute cette folie et revenir que dans quelque temps.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela et tu le sais très bien. Mais ils devraient être capables de se débrouiller sans nous pour la durée de la soirée. Je te suis.

Je me levais, l'entraînant avec moi. Je la remis sur ses pieds après l'avoir brièvement embrassé. Je lui tendis la main et elle l'attrapa. Je la tirais à ma suite et je la fis embarquer dans ma Camaro. Elle me lança un regard curieux auquel je répondis par un sourire.

-Tu sais que tu ne me donnes pas beaucoup d'indices sur notre destination.

-C'est tout le but recherché, princesse. On part loin de tous les problèmes qui sont ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront encore tous ici lorsque nous reviendrons.

-Je sais. Ça va faire du bien d'échapper de cette folie. Je l'ai déjà vécu une fois. En plus, que plus ça va, plus les autres mettent de la distance entre eux et moi. Ils sont effrayés par ce que je pourrais faire alors que je ne ferais rien.

-Ah, tu sais Isa, moi aussi ils m'ont longtemps détesté.

-La différence c'est que tu n'es pas méchant au fond de toi. Tu essaies de le prétendre mais tu ne l'es pas. Ils n'ont pas aimé ton cynisme et ton sarcasme. Moi, je les ai connues depuis qu'elles sont toutes petites et maintenant, j'ai avoué que j'étais la jumelle de Kat.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mia bella. Ils s'y feront. Selon moi, ils ne sont pas aussi distants que tu le prétends.

-Tu n'as pas vécu aussi longtemps que moi, tu ne vois pas tout ce que je vois. Je suis née il y a cinq cents ans mais, dans les faits, j'ai un millénaire. J'ai eu le temps d'étudier et de tout apprendre sur le comportement des humains et des vampires. Et tout montre qu'ils sont effrayés par moi même s'ils ne m'en veulent pas.

-Je te propose d'oublier tout ça et de profiter du restant de la journée. Tu te casseras la tête avec tout ça demain, lui ordonnais-je.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle me sourit avant de détourner la tête vers la fenêtre. J'agrippais sa main et la serrais. Je la regardais tout en conduisant, grâce à mes capacités de super vampire, il y avait peu de chance que l'on aille un accident. Et même si nous en avions un, nous survivrions.

Je pensais à ce que j'avais prévu pour elle. J'avais prévu d'aller à un endroit que j'adorais et que je n'avais absolument jamais montré à personne. Je ne lui avais jamais dit, je n'avais jamais montré à Stefan ou à quiconque d'autre. C'était sur l'ancienne propriété des Salvatore. Nous habitions peut-être là-bas auparavant, mais c'était plus loin dans la forêt. C'était une petite clairière et j'avais déjà tout préparé. Je l'avais préparé la veille après que nous nous soyons attaqués à Elijah. Je m'étais dit que ça pouvait l'aider à décompresser avec tout ce qui se passe autour de nous. Et je crois que j'ai très bien fait à voir comment elle se prend la tête avec tout ça.

Je m'arrêtais devant la propriété en ruine. Je coupais le moteur et affrontais le regard d'Isabella. Elle avait un sourcil haussé en questionnement mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Je sais qu'elle est capable d'entrer dans ma tête et savoir à quoi je pense mais j'espère qu'elle me laissera lui faire la surprise. Je débarque de l'auto et me dépêche d'aller la rejoindre.

-Isa, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as rien lu dans mes pensées, finis-je par lui demander.

-Non, mais devrais-je le faire? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse illuminant son regard.

-Si tu veux que ce soit une surprise, il ne faut pas fouiller dans ma tête.

-Je suis très curieuse mais j'ai l'impression que je vais le savoir dans peu de temps.

-Je pense que la surprise te plaira, lui dis-je. C'est encore un peu plus loin mais comme tu es un vampire de cinq siècles, je veux que tu fermes tes yeux pour ne pas dévoiler la surprise.

-Tu es mieux de ne pas me faire tomber, Damon.

Elle obtempéra à ma demande et je passais un bras sur sa taille pour la soutenir. Je continuais d'avancer avec elle. Quand nous avons débouché dans la clairière, je me suis placé derrière elle. Je lui ai murmuré qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Elle cligna les yeux et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle était réellement heureuse en cet instant, je pouvais voir le sourire illuminé son regard. Elle se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa.

-C'est magnifique, Damon! s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

-Merci, j'avais préparé cela hier soir après notre virée pour aller secourir Elena. Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de décompresser et nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous deux avec la capture de Katherine et de voler à la rescousse d'Elena.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait, me dit-elle. Alors tu viens ou pas?

Elle s'est étendue sur la couverture que j'avais placée à cette intention. Je me suis étendu à ses côtés et elle est venue se blottir sur mon torse. Je pouvais bien rester comme cela pour le restant de ma vie. Je me sentais tellement bien, avec elle dans mes bras. C'est avec elle que j'étais destiné à passer le restant de mes jours. Je ne crois pas que c'est pour rien que je n'ai pas pu l'oublier pendant les cent quarante-cinq dernières années. Je pouvais donner ma vie pour elle même si je ne crois pas qu'elle ait besoin de ma protection avec la force et le pouvoir qu'elle possède. Même si certains tenteront de me repousser, de m'empêcher d'être avec Isabella, je resterais avec elle peu importe. Même s'ils la repoussent, je ne pourrai jamais le faire puisqu'elle est ma vie, ma lumière.

**KatPOV**

J'attendais ma sœur. Hier, elle m'avait dit qu'elle reviendrait demain qui est aujourd'hui. Donc, elle devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je dois dire que j'étais contente qu'elle m'ait apporté deux bouteilles de sang en plus de celle d'hier. En cas où elle ne pourrait pas venir me voir. Évidemment, s'il le faut, je vais me faire des réserves de sang comme cela, un peu, à chaque jour, je pourrai en boire et ne jamais me déshydrater ou me dessécher.

Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer, ici. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'avais pas d'autre chose à faire que de compter les secondes ou me remémorer le passé. C'était long, ennuyeux et long.

Je pianotais la pierre avec mes ongles quand j'entendis un bruit. Je tâchais de rester calme puisque si ce n'était pas ma sœur, j'aurais l'air d'une véritable folle d'arriver à grande vitesse. Je longeais la paroi et émergeais lentement à la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Ressentir les rayons du soleil sur ma peau faisait extrêmement du bien. Je fus tout de même surprise de la personne que je découvris face à moi. Elijah. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait lui?

-Tiens, tiens, regardez qui nous avons là, dit-il. Katerina, quel plaisir de te revoir.

-Elijah, répliquais-je d'une voix froide. Es-tu venu ici pour me sortir de cette crypte?

-Isabella a raison, tu as énormément changé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux même pas apercevoir une partie de celle dont je suis tombé amoureux.

-Cette femme là n'existe plus. Elle est morte il y a plus de cinq cents ans.

-Je n'y crois pas. Parce que, connaissant Isabella, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait perdu son temps à rester avec toi s'il n'y avait pas qu'un simple espoir de la jeune fille que tu étais lorsque je t'ai rencontré, me dit-il.

-Je ne sais même plus qui était cette fille, donc c'est normal de ne plus être la même. Je pourrais tenter de la retrouver cette fille, si j'en ai envi. Seulement, je n'y parviendrais jamais si je reste coincée dans ce tombeau, tentais-je.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas en pouvoir de t'accorder un tel souhait. Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferai pas parce que je sais que tu veux absolument sortir de la crypte. Tu y resteras, jusqu'à temps que tu aies quelque chose de valable pour avoir ta sortie.

-Même une Pierre de Lune ne pourrait pas m'accorder la sortie de cette crypte? demandais-je, en tentant à nouveau d'obtenir ma liberté.

-Tentant mais je refuse encore l'offre, déclina-t-il. Je ne te ferai sortir qu'à une seule condition.

-Laquelle? demandais-je en tentant de trouver un quelconque moyen de se sortir de là.

-Que tu me montres que la Katerina que j'ai connue existe encore, qu'elle est encore présente sous cette Katherine. Mais elle ne semble pas vouloir montrer le bout de son nez donc tu devras te passer de moi. Désolé, Katerina. Je te souhaite un bon séjour dans cette grotte.

Il referma la porte et je me laissais glisser contre la paroi de pierre. Je me suis assise par terre et j'ai pris ma tête entre mes mains. J'essayais de me souvenir qui j'étais lorsque j'étais humaine mais ça ne m'aide pas, j'ai tellement changé depuis ce temps. Avant que je devienne un vampire, avant que je voie toute ma famille être massacrée parce qu'Izzy et moi, nous nous sommes enfuies des griffes de Klaus.

FLASHBACK

_Cela faisait déjà presqu'un an que je m'étais enfuie de la forteresse de Klaus. Izzy avec moi, je savais que je n'avais pas à craindre qu'il me retrouve et qu'il me fasse payer. Même si l'endroit où j'avais réussi à convaincre Izzy d'aller s'avère dangereux. Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté d'y aller s'il y avait eu le moindre danger pour moi ou pour elle. Malheureusement, le voyage était plus long que prévu. Je pouvais seulement voyager de nuit à cause du soleil. C'était agréable d'avoir un semblant de liberté mais je savais que je ne serai jamais libre._

_J'avais supplié Izzy d'aller en Bulgarie, voir notre famille. Au pire des pires, seulement voir s'ils étaient bien. J'étais bannie de la famille depuis que j'avais accouché et Izzy devait avoir un nom tout aussi interdit à prononcer que le mien. Elle m'avait suivi ce qui lui donnait le même titre que moi. Elle devait être bannie tout comme moi étant donné qu'elle avait abandonné la famille pour venir avec moi._

_J'avais hâte de voir s'ils avaient évolué, si, à la limite, ils acceptaient de nous reprendre dans la famille. Même si nous étions toutes les deux vampires, nous serions capables de vivre quelques années avec eux avant d'être obligées de partir. On pourrait toujours hypnotiser tout le monde mais je préférais être le plus honnête possible avec ma famille._

_Après quelques semaines de voyage pour traverser de l'Angleterre à l'Europe de l'Est, nous étions finalement rendues sur nos terres natales. La Bulgarie, le pays où nous n'étions pas des étrangères bien qu'il faudrait être chez soi pour ne plus être des étrangères._

_-Tu es sûre que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au bout? demandais-je à ma sœur._

_-Kat, soupira-t-elle. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'en Angleterre lors de ton bannissement. C'est sûre que je te suis. En plus, ce n'est pas seulement ta famille, c'est aussi la mienne._

_-Merci! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu m'avais tournée le dos comme les autres. Je serais probablement devenue dépressive._

_Nous avions fini le trajet en silence. Enfin, plus au moins puisque les sabots des chevaux faisaient énormément de bruit. C'est étrange, plus nous approchions de la maison, moins il y avait de bruit ou de circulation. Nous nous sommes engagées sur le chemin, liant notre maison à la route. La cadence augmentait alors que nous approchions de la maison._

_Arrivées devant celle-ci, nous avions regardé autour. C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Même si le soleil s'était couché il y a deux heures, c'est trop calme. Habituellement, les membres de la famille s'affairaient à ramasser les dernières choses, nos servants préparaient l'eau pour nos bains et nous allions nous coucher._

_-Oh mon dieu! entendis-je Izzy s'écrier._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je en accourant au côté de ma jumelle._

_La vision qui se proliféra devant mes yeux étaient dignes des plus grands contes d'horreur. Un de mes frères avait été sauvagement massacré, le corps était entaillé et j'apercevais un trou à la place de coeur. Mon père était retenu au mur par des pieux, un planté dans son ventre, l'autre dans son coeur et deux dans les mains._

_Je sentis mon coeur se serrer. J'espère que les autres étaient corrects. À l'odeur qui se dégageait des corps, le massacre devait avoir été fait récemment ce qui rendait la vision d'autant plus horrible._

_Isabella m'a fait un signe pour m'inciter à entrer avec elle dans la maison. Je voyais très clairement qu'elle était effrayée et son expression devait être un excellent reflet de la mienne. En m'engouffrant dans la maison, l'odeur du sang m'happa de plein fouet. Elle était plus présente. En perçant les ténèbres qui nous entouraient de notre vision vampirique, j'aperçus des taches sombres créées par le sang séché. Il y en avait partout. Dans la cuisine, nous avons retrouvé les cadavres de nos servantes. Les marmites et les casseroles étaient remplies de sang._

_Je pris une profonde inspiration en essayant d'ignorer l'odeur du sang. Je suivis ma sœur, espérant au moins que nos autres frères et sœurs et même notre mère est en vie. Il y avait peu d'espoir en voyant le massacre à l'extérieur et dans les cuisines. Je monte au second étage, celui où toutes nos chambres sont. Il y a du sang un peu partout sur les murs du couloir. Izzy ouvrit la porte de la chambre de nos parents. Il y avait une autre scène digne des contes horrifiants racontés aux enfants. Notre mère était inerte sur le lit, un pieu en plein coeur. Nos autres frères et soeurs étaient tous morts. Il y en avait certains qui avaient le coeur arraché de la poitrine, d'autres avaient été coupés sur les principaux artères et les derniers étaient tout simplement découpés en morceaux et ceux-ci avaient été remis ensemble._

_Je sentis quelque chose changé en moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Je me sentais vraiment mal, la culpabilité était à fond. Je ne voulais plus ressentir cette douleur, je ne voulais plus vivre avec le fait que ma famille était morte par ma faute. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai supporter la vision, de voir les sentiments d'Isabella lorsqu'elle me regarderait à nouveau. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai affronter son regard plein de déception et de reproche. Je ne sais même pas si elle pourra rester avec moi ou si elle m'abandonnera comme tous les autres._

_Je sens deux mains me tirer. Izzy. Elle m'a sorti de la maison, elle m'a empêché d'être la proie d'un quelconque esprit maléfique qui reposerait peut-être en ces lieux. Elle était visiblement blessée, les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues. Je ne pouvais pas me défaire de l'idée que c'était à cause de moi tout ça. Que c'était de ma faute si tous les gens que j'avais eu le malheur d'aimer était mort. Je ne pourrai pas vivre en sachant cela, mais mes pensées avaient déjà fait le cheminement._

_Tout à coup, j'ai arrêté de pleurer. Je fixais d'un regard vide ma famille décédée. Je sentis mon coeur mort se briser en voyant ma sœur pleurer mais elle m'offrit tout de même un sourire triste. C'était la preuve qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas, la preuve qu'elle resterait probablement avec moi pour le restant de mes jours. Je sentis une bouffée de compassion envers elle, mais je l'ignorais. Je la refoulais jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. J'ai senti le changement qui s'était effectué en moi, je sais qu'Izzy l'avait perçu également. Elle n'avait rien de changer mais je savais très bien qu'elle aussi aurait une nouvelle vision du monde qui nous entourait. Une vision plus sévère, plus dure. Je ne me soucierais désormais plus que de ma survie et celle de ma sœur. Les autres pouvaient tous allés se faire voir._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Même si c'était un souvenir, c'était suffisant pour que des larmes passent la barrière de mes paupières. À cette époque, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais fait taire ma part d'humanité. Je l'avais réalisé quelques mois plus tard. Je n'avais jamais essayé de faire marche arrière. Je ne voulais pas commencer à ressentir la culpabilité et de laisser mes sentiments humains refaire surface. Ça serait une faiblesse, surtout avec autant d'ennemis dans cette ville. Je sais que Damon pourrait peut-être finalement accepter le fait que j'ai un bon côté, étant donné qu'il est avec ma sœur. La prochaine fois qu'elle vient me voir, je devrai peut-être la convaincre de m'aider à récupérer cette partie de moi, celle qui menaçait inévitablement de remonter à la surface à chaque fois que je revois ma sœur. Elle est la seule qui pourra m'aider, la seule qui aura la patience de rester avec moi pendant tout ce temps. La seule qui m'aime en dépit de tout ce que j'ai fait contre les autres.

* * *

**Voici pour le chapitre! Alors, comment trouvez-vous le point de vue de Katherine? Prête à la voir changer ou on la garde comme une bitch?**

**Prochain chapitre, je vous dirais vers dimanche ou lundi, je recommence l'école demain, je ne peux plus passer mes journées à penser à mon histoire.**

**Voulez-vous des points de vue de personnage en particulier?**

**Si vous voulez proposer des idées pour ma prochaine fic, je vous mets le lien ici, tout est expliqué sur la page de la fic. Le lien: **s/9567583/1/Pour-une-future-histoire (avant il faut avoir fanfiction . net (Sans les espaces)) **Je remercie tous ceux qui laisse des idées et cette page restera ouverte même lorsque je commencerais la prochaine fic.**

******Est-ce que vous avez des liens pour des histoires dans les catégories Harry Potter, Twilight ou Vampire Diaries ou des crossovers entre ceux-ci?**

**Des reviews, S.V.P.?  
**

**Merci et à la prochaine,  
ginnybella98**


	27. Rencontres

**Coucou tout le monde! On est lundi et je profite déjà d'un congé après deux jours d'école! LOL! Au début, je ne savais même pas si j'allais être capable de poster étant donné que je n'étais pas capable d'écrire du PDV d'Isabella. Plus capable d'écrire avec mon personnage principal! :O Mais si je ne publiais pas le chapitre de cette histoire, j'ai commencé à travailler, plutôt à écrire, les propositions que j'ai reçu dans les reviews Pour ma future histoire. Je vous aurais posté un prologue d'une des histoires et me serais excuser pour l'attente pour cette histoire.  
**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Caalypso94: **Merci beaucoup! ^^

**Mane-jei: **Rancunier, un peu mais il se rattrape dans ce chapitre. C'est elle Katherine! Elle est bitch avec tout le monde sauf ceux qui méritent réellement sa confiance. Ils se comptent sur les doigts. Merci! Bonne rentrée à toi aussi! Et j'accroche de plus en plus à la traduction, c'est seulement de valeur que ça fait un an qu'elle n'ait pas publié. Merci ^^

**Lyha: **Katherine va devenir gentille, mais progressivement et pas totalement envers tout le monde, elle a toujours son image à conserver! Merci ^^

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, on se revoit en bas avec une proposition!**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

**BonniePOV**

Angela était venue me chercher pour que l'on aille au lycée. Elle voulait me parler d'un sujet qui, je suppose, ne concerne aucunement les autres. J'espère que ce n'est rien de trop grave. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle m'annoncerait que quelque chose de dangereux est arrivé. Lorsque j'étais montée dans la voiture, elle ne m'a pas dit un mot, elle ne m'a fait qu'un léger signe de tête. Je voyais qu'elle était stressée? Mal à l'aise? Confuse? Je ne suis même pas capable de comprendre l'état d'esprit de ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Ça me frustrait encore plus puisqu'elle était distante et je ne savais pas par quel moyen je pouvais amorcer la conversation.

-Euh... hésitais-je avant de me lancer. De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler?

-C'est compliquée... dit-elle en choisissant avec soin ses mots. Je suis...

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas.

-Je suis amoureuse de Jeremy, dit-elle d'une traite.

J'allais répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je n'étais pas en colère ou vexée, je suis seulement surprise et choquée. De un, parce que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais là, vraiment pas et de deux, c'est parce que je n'avais réussi à voir ce qui clochait ou ce qu'elle tentait de me cacher. Je me sentais vraiment horrible, j'étais la pire des amies pour ne jamais m'être rendue compte de quoi que ce soit.

-Bonnie? demanda-t-elle. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Non, non, c'est sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime beaucoup Jeremy mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de sortir avec lui, de l'aimer de cette façon. Et avec ce que j'ai observé, je pense qu'il t'aime également.

-Tu ne seras pas fâchée si je suis avec lui? Depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il sortait avec toi parce qu'il restait toujours autour de toi.

-Mais je me sens mal, si tu veux savoir. Je me sens mal de ne jamais avoir remarqué ce qui clochait, ce qui pouvait te faire du tort si jamais il m'aurait embrassé ou quelque chose du genre.

-Je m'étais dit que j'allais en parler à Bella en premier mais avec le revirement de situation auquel nous avons eu droit, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui en parler. Et ça ne pouvait certainement pas être Elena.

-Tu sais que Bella est restée la même, non? Qu'elle n'a jamais changé, qu'elle a toujours été ainsi? Tu peux toujours te confier à elle, je suis sûre qu'elle écoutera tout ce que tu diras. Il faut seulement la prendre au bon moment et pas à celui où elle vient de se faire presque enlevée par son ex copain et son ex meilleure amie. Mais sinon, elle aura l'oreille attentive.

-Je sais... mais j'avais déjà eu un peu de misère à me faire à l'idée que tout ce que je croyais être de la fiction existait, apprendre que nous sommes avec une sorcière de cinq cents ans, ça fait un choc. Je ne sais pas encore comment réagir en sa présence.

-Tu vas finir par l'accepter peu importe le temps que ça prendra, lui dis-je alors qu'elle coupait le moteur.

Nous sommes sorties de l'auto en discutant de sujets plus légers. C'était plus simple ainsi, à l'école, d'éviter tous nos problèmes et nous concentrer sur nos travaux et examens. Alors que nous marchions en parlant, je fonçais dans quelqu'un. J'échappais les manuels que je tenais dans mes mains mais je ne tombais pas par terre pour autant. Il y avait deux mains qui m'ont retenu. En regardant le visage de l'élève, je savais qu'il était nouveau. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici.

-Désolée, marmonnais-je en me penchant pour rassembler mes affaires.

-C'est correct, c'était à moi de faire plus attention. C'est mon premier jour ici et je ne sais pas où je dois aller.

-Nous pouvons t'aider, si tu le souhaites, proposa Angie.

-Merci, donc, où se trouve le secrétariat mesdemoiselles?

-Viens, on va t'y conduire et on t'aidera à trouver tes cours aussi, dis-je.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ce garçon. Je me sentais à l'aise en sa présence, et ce, bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Je ne faisais pas encore confiance à Damon, encore moins après le fait que ce soit à cause de lui que ma grand-mère est morte. Je le tolérais encore difficilement et je m'arrangeais pour ne jamais être toute seule avec lui pour éviter d'avoir des envies de meurtres. Donc avoir l'impression d'être totalement à l'aise avec le nouveau venu, c'était inédit.

-Quel est ton nom? demanda Angela.

-Je m'appelle Luka et je viens d'emménager ici. Et vous?

-Moi, c'est Angela et elle, c'est Bonnie.

-Enchanté. Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

Je laissais Angela discuter avec lui. Je n'avais pas la tête à cela. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sentais en confiance avec lui et je n'aimais certainement pas ça. Ça ne pouvait que mal tourner. En relevant la tête et en regardant aux alentours, mon regard rencontra celui de Bella. Elle me sourit et je lui rendis un frêle sourire. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais j'entendis sa voix s'incruster dans mon esprit. Elle me transmettait un message.

-_Il va falloir que l'on parle plus tard. Sur plusieurs sujets, rajouta-t-elle._

J'acquiesçais de façon imperceptible pour la majorité des gens. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les autres savoir que j'avais une conversation mentale avec mon amie. Ça ne ferait qu'éveiller les soupçons et c'est tout ce que nous voulons éviter. Nous étions un groupe déjà suffisamment étrange pour éviter que les yeux curieux ne viennent se mêler de nos affaires.

Tout en continuant ma route, je vis Edward se rapprocher de Bella. Il avait de la chance que Damon ne soit pas dans les environs, il l'aurait immédiatement envoyé dans les bras de Morphée. Damon n'était pas du genre patient et il l'était encore moins lorsque ça concernait Bella. Cela démontrait qu'il tenait énormément à elle et qu'il est prêt à tout pour elle. Le bras d'Edward passa de plus en plus près de la taille de Bella. Elle n'y avait pas porté une attention particulière jusqu'à ce moment mais elle le repoussa et marcha vers moi.

-Bella! la saluais-je en l'enlaçant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie?

-Edward, répondit-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout vampire dans les environs l'entende. Si je ne respectais pas Esmé et Carlisle, ça ferait longtemps qu'il n'aurait plus de tête et qu'il serait découpé en morceau puis réduit en cendres.

-Il doit t'avoir sérieusement énervé, blaguais-je.

-Oh ça oui! dit-elle son regard se portant vers Luka.

-J'ai une question, dis-je à voix basse pour ne pas qu'Angela et Luka l'entendent. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi à l'aise avec lui alors que je viens seulement de le rencontré?

-Il est un sorcier, je crois que c'est pour ça, dit-elle dans un murmure. Tu vois, les sorciers et sorcières sont comme une grande famille. Quand tu en rencontres un ou une, l'esprit à tendance à faire le lien avant nous et il nous pousse à faire confiance à l'autre, peu importe si tu le connais depuis longtemps ou pas.

-Mais toi, je n'ai jamais réalisé que tu étais une sorcière avant que tu nous le dises. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas ressenti le lien?

-Parce que moi, je suis comme le mouton noir de cette famille. Aucune sorcière n'est supposée vivre aussi longtemps que moi je vis et si jamais ça l'arrivait, elle perd ses pouvoirs. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas d'hybrides, moitié sorcière, moitié vampire en dehors de moi.

-Ah! Ça l'explique beaucoup, dis-je alors que la cloche sonnait.

J'avais un cours avec Bella donc je laissais Angela et Luka devant la porte du secrétariat. Il avait l'air gentil mais c'est juste ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est seulement une impression et je ne l'aimais pas. En arrivant en classe, nous nous sommes assises en arrière, près de la fenêtre, notre place habituelle. C'était plus utile lorsque nous voulions parler d'autres choses que le sujet de notre cours. Je laissais le professeur de physique déblatérer sur le cours en n'écoutant qu'à moitié et prenant des notes lorsque c'est nécessaire. J'avais l'esprit totalement ailleurs avec le nouvel arrivant et je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit là ou pas. En tout cas, peut-être que je devrais lui demander de nous apprendre quelques sortilèges. Je ne l'ai pas demandé à Bella mais je ne sais pas si elle aurait la patience de nous enseigner à Angela et à moi. Elle avait déjà montré des sortilèges à mon ancêtre ce qui démontrait qu'elle avait la patience de le faire. Mais avait-elle envi de prendre deux débutantes en magie sous son aile? De ce que j'ai lu, Emily était déjà très puissante au même âge que moi. Elle avait commencé à apprendre des sorts depuis qu'elle était jeune. Il va falloir que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour le demander à Bella. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne m'enverra pas voir ailleurs. On ne sait jamais avec elle, tout peut se produire.

**EsméPOV**

J'avais besoin de mes réponses et personne ne semblait vouloir me les donner. Il faudrait que j'aille à la source de tout ça. Cette Katherine, la sœur de Bella. Elle acceptera peut-être de me donner les réponses que j'ai besoin. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y a un monstre qui va sacrifier une jeune fille telle qu'Elena. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ferait ça et qu'il ne reprend pas cette Katherine. Selon moi, être un vampire nous permet de vivre toutes les expériences possibles sauf celles d'avoir des enfants et de vieillir. La plus regrettée surtout par les femmes. Donc pourquoi est-ce qu'il allait ôter la vie à une pauvre enfant qui n'a jamais rien voulu de tout cela? Même Bella ne voulait pas nous donner de l'information sur lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle l'a connu pourtant. Elle est une mine d'or d'informations et elle refuse de nous les donner. J'ignore les raisons qui la poussent à ne rien dire. Elle s'est fait attaquée hier par un type qui s'appelait Elijah et qui l'a accusé de trahison.

En m'armant de courage, je m'éclipsais de la pièce pour éviter que mon mari ne se doute de quelque chose. Je descendis dans la cave et je trouvais le congélateur rempli de poches de sang humain. J'en pris quelques-unes et sortis de la maison, ni vu, ni connu. J'allais à la crypte que tout le monde parlait en réfléchissant. S'il faut que je donne ma vie pour sauver celle d'Elena, je le ferais sans hésiter. Elle n'a pas à connaître une mort à cet âge là. Elle est trop jeune pour mériter ce sort. Elle a encore une vie complète à vivre, elle peut encore avoir des enfants et vieillir.

Je descendis les marches grossièrement taillées dans la pierre. J'arrivais à un large endroit dégagé. Il y avait une porte avec un pentagramme inversé pour marquer l'endroit d'un sortilège. Je pris la porte de mes deux mains et la tirait. Je ne voyais pas extrêmement bien dans l'obscurité profonde de la grotte mais il me semble que je vis une forme se définir. C'était Katherine, je suppose. Il n'y a qu'un seul vampire dans la grotte, ça ne peut pas être personne d'autre. Elle avança lentement, comme si elle était méfiante sur les raisons de ma venue.

Quand elle apparut à la faible lumière, près de la porte d'entré, je fus surprise de rencontré le portrait craché d'Elena. Bella avait dit qu'elles étaient de la même famille mais pourtant je n'avais jamais remarqué la ressemblance de Bella et d'Elena avant que cette première ne nous le dise. Mais entre Bella et Katherine, je voyais très clairement qu'elles étaient pareilles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, étant donné qu'Elena était le double de Katherine. C'était certaines choses que je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer. C'était peut-être la lueur qui habitait le regard des deux vampires qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Cette lueur démontrait que les deux jeunes femmes avaient une longue vie derrière elles et elle exprimait presque le regret d'avoir eu cette existence. Je pense que j'ai mal jugé cette fille. Tout le monde la traite de bitch, de sans coeur, de ne pas avoir de sentiments. Pourtant, la jeune femme devant moi prouve totalement le contraire. Elle n'est pas dénuée de sentiments et elle n'est pas...

-Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous? demanda la voix glaciale de Katherine.

-Je m'appelle Esmé Cullen et je veux avoir des réponses, lui répondis-je d'une voix calme. J'ai également apporté ceci, si ça peut vous motivez à me donner des réponses.

-La meilleure façon de me motiver, c'est de me faire sortir de cette foutue crypte, répliqua-t-elle. Mais comme personne ne semble prêt à le faire et que je sais que ma sœur n'a pas suffisamment de pouvoir pour me sortir de là, je vais accepter le sang. Quelles sont vos questions?

-Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'éviter le sacrifice?

-Non, puisque si jamais Klaus l'apprend, il vous poursuivra jusqu'à ce qu'il ait votre tête empaillé au-dessus de son foyer, dit-elle avec un humour froid qui ne donnait pas envi de rire.

-Tu as été en fuite pendant cinq cents ans. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'arranger cela?

-Non, Klaus est extrêmement rancunier. Il m'en veut encore, vous voyez.

-Alors comment fais-tu pour être encore en vie s'il est puissant à ce point?

-Isabella a des ressources inimaginables. Je suis très excellente dans l'art de me cacher, mais elle, c'est une surdouée. C'est grâce à elle que je suis encore en vie.

-Donc, Bella pourrait aider Elena à fuir? demandais-je en sentant de l'espoir.

-Elle pourrait le faire mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va le faire. Elena a une vie parfaite ici et elle a toute l'aide dont elle a besoin. Des vampires et des sorcières.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que Bella s'est fait attaquée par ce type, Elijah?

-Parce qu'il lui en veut. Mais bon, il n'y a rien de très grave là-dedans, il doit déjà le regretter.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce monstre veut la sacrifier elle? Il ne peut pas te prendre, toi qui as vécu cinq siècles à la place de la jeune fille qui n'a pas encore dix-huit ans?

-Non, il faut un double Petrova humain. Dès que je me suis transformée en vampire, j'ai été rendue inutilisable pour le sacrifice et toute autre chose se rapportant à cela.

-Dans le fond, elle est condamnée à mort? dis-je difficilement en réalisant le poids des mots.

-Je crois bien, oui, dit-elle honnêtement. Bon, est-ce que je l'ai ce sang?

Je lui lançais la poche de sang. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'entrer dans la tombe pour être coincée dedans par la suite. Je ne sais pas si le sortilège affectait également mon espèce mais je ne voulais pas le découvrir à mes dépends. Katherine vida la poche de sang en un quart de seconde. J'étais contente de lui en avoir apporté plus. Même si les autres la considèrent comme une méchante, elle ne l'est pas. Elle a juste beaucoup vécu, beaucoup trop, je dirais en regardant dans ses yeux.

-Katherine, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde vous considère comme une bitch et une salope? Tu ne sembles pas être ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-Maintenant que j'ai détruit vos espoirs pour sauver Elena, vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis la méchante? Mais ça, c'est un secret d'état très bien gardé.

-Même si je vous offre du sang, ça ne vous fera pas changer d'avis? lui dis-je, commençant à faire un peu de chantage.

-Posez-les vos foutues questions, assena-t-elle durement.

-Je... hésitais-je sur le choix de mots. Toutes les personnes ici qui vous connaisse veulent votre mort. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'ils la veulent?

-Parce que je suis une bitch et une salope comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt.

-Tu ne l'es pas. Ça, c'est l'image que tu montres aux autres pour les tenir à distance et les empêcher de découvrir qui tu es réellement. Je ne comprends juste pas les raisons de cette protection, de ce bouclier. Il n'a pas lieu d'être.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère pour me parler ainsi! Je n'ai plus de mère depuis longtemps! fulmina-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire quoi faire!

Il faut croire que j'avais touché une corde sensible. Je ne poussais pas les gens à bout normalement. Mais j'avais besoin de voir si elle pouvait être sauvée. Pas sauvée de quiconque, mais d'elle-même. Elle est celle qui a mis cette barrière, qui affiche de la désinvolture face à tout ça. Selon moi, ce n'est qu'une mascarade, elle n'est pas réellement comme ça. Il faut seulement voir si son humanité, je pense qu'ils disent, est près de la surface.

-Ah bon? Pourtant, si tu n'avais pas été cette salope, tu ne serais pas enfermée ici aujourd'hui. J'imagine que si tu montrais un peu plus d'humanité, ils t'apprécieraient davantage.

-Peu importe si j'essaie de les aider ou non, ils ne continueront de voir en moi que la fille qui a gâché leur vie. Je ne peux pas me racheter à leurs yeux, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

-Il faut seulement que tu prouves que tu as encore une once d'humanité en toi et ils te laisseront sortir de cette... place.

-Je ne ferai rien pour eux. Mais s'il te plaît, dis à ma sœur de venir me voir. Je m'ennuie d'elle.

-Tu n'es pas une si grande bitch. Sinon, tu n'aurais jamais voulu voir ta sœur, dis-je avant de lui lancer les dernières poches de sang que j'avais emmené.

Je lui dis au revoir avant de remettre la porte à sa place. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les autres continuent de penser qu'elle n'a pas de coeur. Elle en a un, il est seulement très bien caché et protégé par le sarcasme et le cynisme. Ce n'est pas la meilleure méthode mais elle l'a fait pendant longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bella n'a jamais réessayé de récupérer sa sœur, la faire revenir. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne peut tout simplement pas le faire. Ça me semblait peu plausible. Ou sinon, peut-être que Katherine montre son humanité seulement avec sa sœur... C'est pour ça que Bella ne peut pas faire grand chose pour l'aider face aux autres. Elle n'a pas nécessairement les preuves qu'elle est méchante puisqu'elle ne l'a jamais été envers elle. Ça tient parfaitement la route et ça donne toutes les explications nécessaires.

**IPOV**

L'école, c'est ennuyant! Les cours sont ennuyant et les profs aussi. Je me demande comment je fais pour tenir assise et décider de décrocher. Je pourrais le faire mais après ça, je ne serais pas plus avancée puisque je m'ennuierais autant. Mais au moins, j'aurais seulement Damon à supporter au lieu d'être prise à supporter toute la famille Cullen. Je soupirai m'attirant quelques regards de curieux. Le prof a interrompu mon fil de pensées en me posant des questions. J'y répondis correctement, c'est normal qu'en ayant vécu aussi longtemps, il ne faut pas essayer de me prendre par surprise, ça ne marche jamais. Et c'était amusant à l'école puisque c'était au détriment des profs.

La cloche sonna et nous fûmes enfin libres de partir dîner. C'était nuageux donc le reste de la gang a opté pour manger à l'intérieur. Nous prenions la même table que d'habitude ce qui forçait les Cullen à manger sur la celle d'à côté. Nous n'avions pas besoin de les avoir continuellement dans nos pattes. Les autres entamaient leur repas et discutaient. Je n'avais pas faim, je ne me sentais même pas en état de porter la moindre attention à leur discussion. Je commençais à m'y intéresser seulement lorsque Luka est venu s'assoir avec nous. Il était tout de même assez timide comme garçon et cela devait être difficile de s'intégrer à notre gang composée de... d'un gros nombre!

En détournant le regard pour regarder les quelques étudiants courageux pour manger dehors, je vis quelqu'un qui retient mon attention. Elijah était sur le terrain de l'école, trop loin pour être perçu par les humains qui étaient assis en dehors du bâtiment. Il fixa son regard dans le mien et me fit un signe de tête comme pour m'indiquer d'aller le rejoindre. Je ramassais mes affaires et m'excusais auprès des amis. Ensuite, j'enfilais ma veste en jean et sortis dehors. Une brise me caressait le visage alors que je marchais jusqu'à Elijah.

-Salut, murmurais-je en arrivant à son niveau.

-Salut Isa, souffla-t-il avant de se retourner et de me regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Elijah?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. J'étais juste... dépassé par mes émotions?

-Je pense que ça serait le bon terme, dis-je doucement. Mais ça va. J'aurais au moins pu te dire que tu ne pouvais pas venir nous rejoindre ou en tout cas, te donner un minimum d'informations comme quoi ma sœur était devenue un vampire et qu'elle n'était plus exactement la même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que l'a fait changée à ce point? Un changement aussi radical ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain.

-Au contraire, Elijah, c'est comme cela que ça s'est produit. Quand nous sommes retournées en Bulgarie, un an après que nous nous sommes enfuies, nous avons trouvé toute notre famille morte. Nos frères, nos sœurs et nos parents, tous massacrés.

-Je sais que Klaus est un peu extrémiste parfois, dit-il en mesurant la gravité des actes de son frère.

-C'est normal quand tu passes plus d'un millénaire à briser une malédiction. Il veut tout faire pour réussir et il n'a aucune tolérance envers ceux qui le trahissent ou le déçoivent.

-Je pense que c'est ça le problème. Il n'est pas capable d'accepter que les autres pensent aussi à leurs survies au lieu de le servir. Et comment est-ce que Katerina a réussi à survivre malgré le nombre de gens qui sont à sa poursuite?

-Avec un peu d'aide de sa sœur chérie qui est très amie avec le vilain en question.

-Tu l'as trahi combien de fois au cours des années? demanda-t-il effrayé par ma future réponse.

-Trop de fois pour que je sois capable de faire un décompte. Mais c'est continuellement. Je le trouve ou il m'appelle et je lui demande où il se trouve et j'invente une excuse.

-Brillant, mais tu es une véritable suicidaire pour faire ça. Tu es encore chanceuse d'être en vie.

-L'instinct de survie, Elijah. C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour passer à travers de cinq siècles.

-J'imagine, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis content de te revoir.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu dire cela en début de conversation?

-Euh... Non. Vis avec, sourit-il. Mes habitudes sont tenaces, il m'est difficile de m'en défaire.

-C'est pour cela que tu ne pourras jamais te fondre dans la masse, approuvais-je ses propos.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de m'intégrer dans la population d'aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-il.

-Ah oui? Alors dis-moi, tu as combien d'amis? le taquinais-je.

-Tu sais que je fais difficilement confiance aux gens.

-Ouais, bon, il faut que j'y aille la cloche a sonné et je sens que je vais être en retard.

-Au revoir, Isabella, murmura-t-il alors que je lui tournais le dos.

Je marchais à vive allure et pénétrait dans la salle classe au même moment que la cloche sonna. J'avais parlé avec Elijah plus longtemps que je ne l'avais imaginé. J'imagine que c'est ce qui se passe lorsque l'on commence a discuté de quelconques sujets avec un très vieil ami. Alaric avait relevé les yeux vers moi et je lui ai fait un bref signe de tête. Je m'assis à ma place et le laissais déblatérer sur le sujet du cours. J'avais hâte que la journée se finisse pour que je puisse faire autre chose comme aller voir Kat. Ça serait beaucoup plus pertinent que d'entendre les professeurs donner des cours dont je connaissais la matière par coeur.

Après le cours d'histoire, Alaric nous a fait rester dans sa classe. Et cela incluait Rosalie et Jasper qui partageaient notre cours. Damon entra dans la pièce suivit des trois autres Cullen. Il se posta automatiquement derrière moi et m'encercla la taille de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste? demanda Damon.

-Jasper a soulevé un point important ce matin, lorsque nous parlions, commença Stefan. Il a parlé de Victoria et du fait que nous devrions nous entraîner à se battre face à elle.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Ric. Si jamais nous sommes tout seul et qu'elle vient nous attaquer, nous devrions au moins avoir les bases de défense.

-Donc, nous faisons ça où et quand? demanda Elena.

-Le soir, après l'école chez Stefan et Damon. C'est le meilleur endroit, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui passent et c'est entouré de bois ce qui nous empêche d'être vu.

-On se donne rendez-vous là-bas à quelle heure? demanda Caroline.

-Aussitôt que vous pouvez.

-Et que se passe-t-il avec Tyler? Il se pose des questions sur qui je suis et avec Mason dans les environs, c'est clair qu'il sait toutes les personnes qui sont des vampires. Les loups-garous ont le pif pour nous sentir.

-Si jamais il est là, tu n'as qu'à l'inviter, proposais-je.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas? demanda Caroline.

-Peut-être que ça les dérange mais j'en ai rien à faire, donc, oui, tu peux l'emmener, s'il le souhaite, évidemment. Ne le force pas.

La cloche sonna et je dis au revoir à Damon. Je l'embrassais et il me rendit mon baiser. Il me lâcha seulement parce qu'il y avait d'autres étudiants qui rentraient dans le local. Je sortis avec lui et il vint me porter à ma salle de cours. J'avais toujours le sourire affiché sur mon visage durant l'heure de notre dernier cours. Enfin! C'est fini après celui-là! Plus besoin de supporter les profs ennuyeux jusqu'à demain. Je vais peut-être seulement sécher les cours, demain. C'est très alléchant comme idée.

La dernière cloche retentit et elle nous libéra de nos cours si mortellement ennuyeux. Jeremy me demanda s'il pouvait faire un tour de moto avec moi et j'acquiesçais. Je ne voyais aucune raison de lui refuser, après tout, n'allions-nous pas tous à la même place? J'enfourchais ma moto et sortis du stationnement. Étant donné que je n'avais qu'un seul casque, je le passais tout le temps à la personne qui était assise derrière moi à moins que ce ne fusse Damon. Il n'en avait pas besoin, tout comme moi. Nous survivrions à n'importe quel accident d'auto ou de moto.

Nous étions les premiers arrivés mais c'était peu surprenant étant donné ma tendance à grandement dépasser les limites de vitesse. Nous sommes entrés dans la maison et j'ai déposé mon sac dans la chambre de Damon. Rien de bien compliqué, dès que j'arrivais dans la maison, sa chambre devenait également la mienne. Je descendis pour foncer dans Damon.

-Tu devrais faire attention où tu vas princesse, me dit-il en me tenant à lui.

-Je devrais, mais il est rare que je suis trop absorbée dans mes pensées pour ne pas remarquer que quelqu'un est devant moi.

-Donc, tu vas te transformer en princesse guerrière pour le temps de l'entraînement?

-Je crois bien que oui. Mais je ne t'entraînerai pas. Je laisse Jasper s'occuper des vampires, moi je m'occupe des humains.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui choisit ce que je fais? se lamenta Jasper.

-Parce que tu as combattu des armées entières lors de la guerre de Sécession. Je pense que tu seras excellent pour entraîner les vampires mais que tu ne sauras pas quoi faire avec des humains.

-Malheureusement, je dois admettre que tu as raison sur ce point. C'est dommage. Donc, est-ce que tout le monde est dans de bons vêtements pour commencer l'entraînement? demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait que moi qui étais encore habillée dans mes vêtements plus ou moins chic. Les autres avaient tous enfilés un survêtement plus confortable pour leurs permettre de bouger plus facilement. Jasper attarda longuement son regard sur moi avec un sourcil haussé. Ok, j'avoue que de voir une fille habillée à la mode avec des talons haut, on ne sait pas qu'elle s'en va se battre contre d'autres.

Stefan nous guida vers la cour arrière. Elle n'était pas aussi somptueusement décorée que celle de leur ancienne maison, à croire qu'ils n'ont plus de temps pour s'en occuper. Ou encore qu'ils n'ont plus de main-d'œuvre pour effectuer le travail et l'entretien

-Bella! me héla Esmé en marchant rapidement vers moi. Tout à l'heure, je voulais obtenir des réponses, je suis donc aller voir ta sœur.

-Et est-ce qu'elle t'a donné les réponses que tu cherchais?

-Non, du moins, pas très clairement. Mais je l'ai poussé à bout, d'une certaine façon.

-Comment? lui demandais-je curieuse de ses méthodes.

-Je ne fais pas ça d'habitude mais... mais j'ai fini par la pousser à bout. Je voulais voir si elle était vraiment celle que tout le monde disait qu'elle était, soit une bitch et une salope. Ça lui a fait péter un câble.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant, elle n'aime pas être confrontée à de telles choses.

-J'ai également défait une partie de son image, disant qu'elle mettait ces deux masques pour se protéger mais qu'elle n'était pas cette bitch.

-Elle ne l'est pas, c'est normal que tu aperçoives un autre côté.

-Katherine m'a dit qu'elle voulait te voir. Elle voulait que je te dise cela. Mais après que je sois partie, je me suis mise à réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien fait?

-Parce qu'il n'a rien à faire, rien que je peux faire.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est qu'avec toi, elle est ta sœur, celle avec qui tu as grandi, celle avec que tu as connu toute ta vie. Elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir de masque, tu la connais par coeur, tout comme elle te connait par coeur. Avec toi, elle peut être elle-même et tu ne la juges pas. Elle ne veut pas être jugée, c'est ça?

-Non, l'opinion des autres lui importe peu. C'est plus qu'elle ne veut plus être blessée comme elle l'a été auparavant. C'est douloureux pour un vampire, en plus, avec nos émotions exacerbées, ça devient dix fois pire que ça l'est réellement. Je n'ai jamais pu essayer de la faire changer parce que, comme tu l'as dit, avec moi, elle est celle que j'ai connue. C'est difficile de changer une personne si tu ne sais pas quoi changer sur elle.

-Je pense que tu es la seule qui soit capable de l'aider. Elle n'a besoin de personne d'autre excepté toi. Tu es la seule à la connaître réellement et c'est ça!

-Beau discours sur l'importance de la famille! rigolais-je.

-Je devrais peut-être le servir à Stefan et à Damon également. Ils arrêteraient peut-être de vouloir s'entretuer. Je pourrais les forcer à s'asseoir et à discuter calmement de la situation.

-Je vous avertis, ils ne sont pas les plus faciles à convaincre. Mais si vous voulez savoir, leur relation n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Quand j'étais avec Damon, ils s'entendaient extrêmement bien, ils étaient inséparables.

-Comment faire pour qu'ils le redeviennent?

-Eh bien, commencez par leur parler du nombre de fois qu'ils ont voulu tuer l'autre sans y parvenir. Ça montre que le lien existe encore d'une certaine façon.

Après cela, elle a été appelée par les autres. Si Esmé croit que je n'ai jamais rien tenté, elle se trompe. J'ai essayé plein de fois mais c'est elle qui n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle a toujours repoussé mes tentatives. Peut-être que maintenant, elle est prête à changer et qu'elle acceptera mon aide.

* * *

**Fin du 27ème chapitre, j'ai jamais cru que je me rendais jusqu'à ce point là! Dans le prochain chapitre, l'entraînement et un bout avec Isabella et Katerina, où cette dernière explique ce qu'elle veut.**

**Donc, ma proposition, j'étais sensée la mettre à la fin du dernier chapitre mais j'ai oublié. Est-ce que vous voulez un mini-chapitre décrivant l'après-midi et la soirée entre Bella et Damon? Je ne le publierai pas comme un chapitre, mais je pourrais vous l'envoyez en PM ou pour ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes ici, j'ai créé une page Facebook où vous pourrez recevoir le mini-chapitre. Vous n'avez qu'à aimer la page et me demander et je vais vous l'envoyez. LIEN SUR LE PROFIL!  
**

**Voulez-vous des points de vue de personnage en particulier?**

**Si vous voulez proposer des idées pour ma prochaine fic, je vous mets le lien ici, tout est expliqué sur la page de la fic. Le lien: **s/9567583/1/Pour-une-future-histoire (avant il faut avoir fanfiction . net (Sans les espaces)) **Je remercie tous ceux qui laisse des idées et cette page restera ouverte même lorsque je commencerais la prochaine fic. Laissez-moi vos suggestions par review, PM ou encore sur ma nouvelle page Facebook  
**

**Des reviews, S.V.P.? M'aiderez-vous à franchir le cap de 100? (6 review de plus!)  
**

**Merci et à la prochaine,  
ginnybella98**


End file.
